SmallvilleX Evolution Year 3:1: Hellfire Burns Eternal
by ben10987654321
Summary: The fallout from the battle with Apocalypse continues as the X-Men start a new school year with a new Principal, Milton Fine, who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Clark...and he is not the only one as mystical and demonic forces gather to destroy the prophesied Star Child.
1. Chapter 1

**SmallvilleX: Evolution Year 3.1: Hellfire Burns Eternal**

Summary: The fallout from the battle with Apocalypse continues as the X-Men start a new school year with a new Principal, Milton Fine, who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Clark...and he is not the only one as mystical and demonic forces gather to destroy the prophesied Star Child.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Yes. I'm back.

* * *

Chapter 1

Broadcasting coast to coast across the country right now, Spidey's most favourite media mogul...no wait, that's wrong. Start again. Spidey's least favourite blow-hard; J Jonah Jameson.

"_**Well America just when you thought the shock of this Apocalypse character trying to turn us all into mutants couldn't be beaten we get another one. We have Superman storm into a session of Congress...only to reveal he is in fact not a man but an alien creature from beyond the stars. Now some of you may recall it was the Bugle who first gave him this name. Now I'm a man who is willing to admit his mistakes. At the time I thought we had a hero we could look up to. Someone willing to show his face and not hide behind a mask like some webslinging menace I could name. Instead it turns out he is wearing a mask after all. Pretending to be one of us...and more than that today I can exclusively reveal his story of being the last of his kind is not true. You don't have to take my word for it! Here's the word of an up and coming reporter from our sister paper, Metropolis' own Daily Planet; Lois Lane."**_

The image shifts to Lois speaking into a camera.

"_**During the meteor shower in Smallville last year I witnessed a spaceship landing and from that ship there were two beings, a man and a woman and I saw them display all the same abilities as Superman. I saw them devastate a National Guard Unit in seconds...but I also saw our own government cover the deaths up...and where are these aliens now, huh? Does Superman know? Does our government? I don't know and believe you me I tried but I was blocked at every turn. This 'faux outrage' from Congress; Don't believe it. They know the truth just like they did with mutants. They're just trying to cover their own asses as per usual."**_

The image shifts back to JJ.

"_**There, you heard it folks! Another government cover up! You only wish you could be surprised! And where is Superman? Running free on our streets instead of being forced to answer these allegations! And again what's our so-called government doing about it? Nothing! What do we elect these people for? What do they get paid for? Questions I assure you J3 Communications will not cease to put to them!"**_

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"Uh...Chloe, did you know Lois was...?" Bobby is trying to ask his girlfriend the question gently since this is her cousin.

Chloe frowns. "No," she says, her voice stern. Chloe was still trying to come to terms with her recent transformation into a golden skinned mutant who could do...uh she didn't know actually. What with trying to deal with the fallout from Apocalypse...and her own reticent and fears they hadn't gotten to the bottom of her transformation.

Now on top of this she has to wonder what is going through her cousin's mind...but perhaps she already does know. She knows how hard Lois sought to get the truth out over the deaths of those soldiers at the hands of the 2 Kryptonians. Lois felt they deserved better than some cover-up...and Chloe agreed except, of course, she desired to keep Clark's secret, well secret so she was complicit in that very cover-up.

She would have words with her cousin...except Chloe is faking her own death at the minute because while she may not show it or express it she's freaking out over what has occurred to her. She didn't know how to cope. What happened is that she and Lois plunged into the river and Lois died. Chloe knows that. Then something happened and next thing Chloe knows is that Lois is alive and she is waking up in a morgue, her skin golden coloured so she asked Clark to bring her here and here she is.

"Where is Clark?" Bobby wonders, having not seen much of the alien teen these last few days since he made his appearance in Washington.

"Where he always is," Chloe replies. "Helping people."

* * *

**Bayville...**

Helping people in this case means helping mutants in particular. It had started almost immediately after Apocalypse's defeat.

A small trickle of new mutants entering Bayville. In the very few days since they took over a derelict, run-down part of town. The houses weren't fit to live in but these people were outcasts, forced out after Apocalypse's mutagenic field changed them.

From talking to them it seemed, somehow, that they came to the conclusion that the only place to come was where the X-Men were. That here in Bayville would be a safe place yet they didn't want to come to the Institute.

They just wanted some place to live. Clark had started helping them settle in, doing some basic DIY but these buildings needed massive renovations.

And from the last time he checked in on the Morlocks it seemed they too had had a pick up in people coming joining their ranks.

It would be why Clark is standing in this district of Bayville with Spyke this evening, discussing what they're going to do, what with Evan being the Morlocks' protector.

"This isn't going to stop is it," Evan figures.

"Not any time soon I don't think," Clark gives his view. "Apocalypse caused a huge upsurge in x-gene activation. Thousands of new mutants all at once. Now I like to think that at least some of their parents are understanding but for those that aren't..."

"They may come here," Evan finishes that statement off.

Clark sighs. "I need to talk to the Professor. When it was only a few I didn't think much of it but if this is really not going to stop...the X-Men need to know because apart from the basic fact they shouldn't be living like this, it's going to cause problems. I can already imagine Kelly's reaction."

So can Evan. "How's Auntie O doing?" he asks, concern for her after being enslaved by Apocalypse.

"Getting better, slowly. It's not an easy thing to get over. Believe me."

"How are you doing?"

Clark rubs his eyes.

_"Oh go on, Clark. Tell him,"_ War taunts...the image looking like he is leaning on Evan. _"Tell how every day is a struggle to keep me from getting out...though I hardly need to. Those impulses you have to inflict violence that you're blaming on me already existed. Apocalypse didn't cobble me together out of nothing, Clark. I've made from you."_

Clark's blue eyes narrow and he barely represses a growl of rage at one part of the legacy of Apocalypse. That the Horseman he was turned into is still inside his head, battling for control.

"_Go on. Give in to that feeling,"_ War tries to tempt him because the angrier Clark gets the weaker War's prison becomes and the greater chance he has of regaining control over the body they share.

Clark's head suddenly snaps skyward. "I wondered how long they'd take," he mutters. "I have to go Evan," Clark says and then before Evan can says anything he's gone in a gust of wind.

Evan wonders what that is about...right as SHIELD helicopters zoom overhead.

"_SUPERMAN!" _a voice over a PA calls out. _"BY ORDER OF SHIELD YOU ARE REQUIRED TO COME IN FOR QUESTIONING!"_

"Fat chance," Clark mutters as he zooms along the streets. 3 days is actually longer than he thought they'd take to start the hunt for him. He's not flying just yet because above the helicopters are jets. He doesn't want them firing ordnance over a city at him.

_"Oh man this is way better!_" War declares. _"Getting to waste SHIELD. Now this could be fun...if you'd only let me out Clark."_

"Like I said; Fat Chance," he repeats his words as he reaches the edge of the city...and pushes himself upward...and this is where the fun begins!

* * *

**At the Institute...**

In the Professor's office this evening sits one Peter Parker, who barring a couple more days of rest is more or less back to his usual loveable self...only actually right now he's being deadly serious. "I know my timing's lousy and everything what with what happened to you, Professor but I didn't know who else to turn to."

Charles is getting there and in fact welcomes distractions right now. "It's alright, Peter. Now what is it you need from me?"

"It's my friend Liz...Liz Allen...she was changed that day."

"I see," Charles says, his tone solemn, his hands locking together on his desk. Peter is asking for his help.

"Not really. She's...I don't want to say racist...in fact it's been more like a phobia than anything to all things mutant."

Now Charles can really see. "She's not taking her transformation well," he assumes.

"She's been sitting in her room for days, refusing to eat. Honestly I'm worried she's going to just let herself starve to death...and I don't know how to reach her," Peter honestly admits. He had heard about this from MJ and Gwen.

Charles rubs his brow. So many new mutants appeared that day he doesn't have a hope of helping even a tiny fraction of them in the way he would want to. The only...blessing if you can call it that is that Clark's reveal of himself has had the desired effect in distracting everyone...but it won't last. He can't help everyone. He accepted that long ago but where he can help he should. "Can you arrange with her parents their permission for myself to see Ms Allen?" he requests of Peter.

"Sure. I'll...well maybe Aunt May would be better than me but they should agree...and thanks Professor."

"No, I should be thanking you Peter. You risked your life to help save myself along with the others and the whole world."

"That's kinda what I do, Professor," Peter has to be modest for once.

"Yes, but you don't have to do it. You choose to do it. Don't underestimate what a remarkable person that makes you."

And Peter is a remarkable person, Charles would say it without hesitation.

* * *

Betsy lies back in her bed, breathing hard, a dreamy smile on her face...as next to her Warren has basically the same look after she had finished giving him the _flight _of his dreams.

"T-this is not resting," Warren points out what they were both suppose to be doing after the battle against the turned into a Horseman Professor. His wing was still healing.

Betsy rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you're complaining," she says in disbelief. Who the hell complains about getting hot, dirty sex with her?!

"I can't believe you don't know that I realise this is you distracting yourself," Warren retorts. What he refers to is first the crimson dagger mark on the left side of her face and second it's become quite clear that using that x-gene enhancer has done something permanent to her powers. When she has been willing to talk about it she admits feeling like her brain is burning brighter than ever.

Betsy sits up and looks at him seriously. "Are you saying I'm in denial?" she asks him.

Warren sits up too. "If the suit fits," he says back.

Betsy blinks. "You," she points at him. "You, of all people, are saying I'm..." she points at herself, "...in denial. You're the poster boy of denial Warren!" she snaps, outraged he has the gall. "You hide away in your mansions. Hell you haven't even seen your parents in the flesh in like 2 years because you're ashamed to be seen by them."

Warren's face noticeably darkens at that. "Don't go there Bets," he warns her.

Betsy gets to her feet and starts grabbing her clothes. "I will go there! You bloody hypocrite!" she snaps angrily.

Warren too starts to grab his clothes. "Know what I'm not even going to bother arguing with you when you're in this mood!"

"Because you know I'm right and that you'll lose!" she slams him as she pulls her clothes in.

"No, because you're just obstinate and refuse to listen when you're like this!" Warren retaliates as he too gets dressed.

"Ha! Ha I say!" she mocks him as she pulls her top over her head. "At least I don't hide what I am. I go out everyday and risk lynch mobs while you, who hides away, preaches from his little safe panic room!"

Warren pulls his pants up and fastens them. "You know why I can't...just...!"

"Just what, Warren?!" Betsy wants him to say it. She's been tolerant. She's tried to be understanding over his reluctance but how can they keep doing this when it seems like he's ashamed of being what he is.

"I thought you understood!" he comes up with.

Betsy snorts. "That all you can come up with? That's pathetic!" she calls it...and him.

"So are you!" Warren just says it, his anger overriding his judgement.

Betsy's temper boils over. "You...you..." she struggles to find the words to express her rage...and instead just acts on instinct, raising her fist, pointing at him...and next thing Warren knows is being blasted across the room, into the wall.

Betsy's eyes go wide with shock. "Warren!" she yells in a panic as she runs over to him. "Oh god, oh fuck...I'm sorry. Please be alright."

Warren groans and rubs the back of his head. "Ok that smarts," he says in a pain-filled tone.

Betsy covers her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean to...I..."

Warren places his hand on her cheek and rubs it with his thumb gently. "It's ok," he assures her.

"No. It's not," Betsy says, brushing her hand through her hair. "I...you're right. I've got to figure out what has happened to me," she concedes, the sight of how she hurt him really hitting home to her.

Warren smiles gently. "And you're right. I can't keep hiding forever," he concedes.

Betsy smiles back and places her hand on top of his. "We're a pair aren't we," she tries to make a joke of it.

"I'm glad we are," Warren says truthfully.

Betsy leans down and kisses him. "Me too."

"And we'll figure out the way forward for both of us together, ok?"

Betsy nods. "Together," she promises.

* * *

"So I was like, wondering," Kitty begins to say as Beast checks her over in the crowded infirmary. If it all checked out she could go sleep in her own bed tonight.

"Wondering what?"

"That trick I did with the x-gene enhancer. Increasing my density. Can I do that without the device?" she asks. She's been mulling it over in her head for days.

Beast pauses a moment, a knot of concentration on his forehead. "I never considered it. Logically there is no reason why not. However it seems to be more natural for your body to phase the one way since that is what occurred when your powers manifested."

"So it would take what, work? Practice? I'm not shy of a little hard work," she insists.

Beast smiles at her. "I know you're not but still the effect of the device was quite stressful, your nose bleeds," he reminds her of what she suffered from. "I don't want you to put yourself through excess stress right now so how about we leave things are as for a week or two and then come back to this, hmm?" he proposes.

Kitty shrugs. "Ok," she accepts.

"Well in that case you are free to return to your own bed. You're fine," Beast can report.

"Great!" Kitty cheers as she hops down from the bed. Finally! She's free because you know she was worried for a minute there she might not recover in time for the new school year...and only Katherine Pryde could be disappointed at the prospect of missing school.

* * *

Up in their shared room Marie sits on their shared bed while Claire sits directly behind her girlfriend, arms around the French girl's petite waist. Claire rests her head on Marie's shoulder as she observes her girlfriend laying out her tarot cards.

"So now Apocalypse is gone has your vision returned?" Claire wonders...and this is essentially what Marie is trying to find out. Has her ability to see into the future, so long blocked by Apocalypse come back.

For Marie it has felt like part of her has been missing for months. She lays down a card...her eyes white over. "I see...much trouble and strife for our kind led by a former teacher."

Claire makes a face and a snort of disgust. "Kelly," she assumes.

Marie cocks her head. "Yet he will face opposition from someone amongst us."

"Who?"

"It's not clear because many will gather round in support. It's like trying to pick once person out of a large crowd. It's difficult when you don't know who you're looking for."

Claire squeezes Marie a little tighter for comfort. "Anything else?"

"You asking about anyone in particular?" Marie wonders. She has a feeling.

"Well...Clark," Claire admits. "He's...as distant again as he was at his worst."

Marie blinks and her normal green eye colour returns. "I don't mean to point out the obvious but I assume being controlled by Apocalypse was like a kind of living hell. You don't get over that in a week...perhaps not even a lifetime."

"I know," Claire accepts that much. "It's just...I don't know. Something's wrong. More than what he is saying."

Marie arches an eyebrow and turns her head to look into her girlfriend's beautiful face. God Marie could just stare at that face forever she thinks. She gives Claire a quick kiss. "I'll try...but Clark's very difficult to see directly. Usually it's more you see the effect he has on the world and people around him."

"Thank you," Claire say gratefully.

Marie takes a breath and readies herself. Her eyes white back over and she lays down a card. A sort of two-headed serpent. "Strange," Marie remarks.

"What?" Claire wonders.

"There's a...dichotomy around him...only I'm not certain it's him it's referring to. Perhaps someone else in his life...or coming into his life...I'm sorry, it's like I said. It's hard to see."

"A dichotomy? Like split personality because we've been through that already," Claire points out, her expression showing she doesn't like that idea.

Marie shakes her head while she draws another card in the hope of clearing it up. It doesn't. In fact it only seems to make it worse. "I can't say for certain. This...this is something that permeates all our futures. People who are two...not what they seem." She draws card after card and relays what she sees with each one. "A man who is a machine. A sister who is a traitor. A grandfather who is a spy for a father. A teacher who is a monster with the blackest of hearts. A princess' heart broken by a liar. A lover who is a Queen's pawn. A trusted daughter who is a schemer. A snowflake turned black on one side. A Goblin man with 2 faces...a spider split in 5...and Carnage will threaten a deep love. A Goblin Queen who steals a friend's face. The rich man's son allied to both friend and foe. The Empress who plays commoner. A ghost that is not a ghost in front of whom we must kneel in subservience or die."

Marie draws another card from her pack, hoping to clarify the jumble of images...and pulls out the Lovers card...which only does the opposite.

"Who is that about?"

"Your brother...I think," Marie says uncertainly.

"He's getting a new girlfriend?"

"I...don't...can't..."

"Marie, sweetie, speak to me," Claire pleads softly.

"When I look at the card I don't see love. All I see are fire and death. It makes no sense. Out of all the cards this one is basically the one that means what it shows. There is someone...who's as split and dichotomised as Clark is but the harder I look the more my vision is obscured with fire and death. I'm sorry, honey I can't explain it but I feel like something bad, something very, very dark is coming for your brother and I can't see anyway he can avoid it."

Claire frowns deeply. She wanted Marie's gift to have been restored out of love and knowing how incomplete her girlfriend had felt lately but to hear this kinda makes her wish the gift hadn't come back.

Question is after hearing this is there anything she can do about it?

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum...**

"I wish I knew how to describe the experience but I can't find the words," Wanda is trying to inform her mystical teacher, Dr Steven Strange, over what occurred when she put that x-gene enhancer on. There were in his study, sitting, having tea.

Steven listened carefully and was thoughtfully silent. In truth he had felt the ripple from her when she exercised her abilities. He's proud of her, of course, for her courage. In another way he fears this is the 1st step to the prophecy relating to her, how her channelling of chaos magic would bring about the return of the Chaos God Chthon.

Steven has tried not to give it too much credence. Believing he could guide Wanda on to a path of light.

"Wanda...we both know that you have virtually limitless potential but that your progression must be steady, allowing you to acclimatise as your abilities grow. In using this device...I don't want to say you cheated but you skipped ahead to a level you simply aren't prepared for."

"I felt the world...the universe...in a way I have never before," Wanda says, her expression distant as she remembers back. "Like there is an order to it."

Steven nods. "Only the very most ancient and powerful have seen what you have."

Wanda's gaze drops to the floor. "Funny thing is you say that and yet Clark still whooped me good," she tries to make a jest of it. Though it wasn't really funny. She was still aching all over.

"It wasn't Clark. He would never hurt you would he," Steven remarks.

"No. I guess I should say War whooped me."

"Lets not deny Clark is an immensely powerful being as he is. To then be enhanced further by Apocalypse...could and clearly did propel him to a level equal to the one you were on."

"I...just wanted to save him...like he helped save me from my anger at my father. Without him I would have probably killed my father by now."

"I don't believe that," Steven argues with her.

"Why not? It's true. I use to have dreams of the terrible ways I would get my revenge."

"You were grieving and angry. We all imagine dark things when we are in such a place but there is always a distinct difference between thinking and doing."

Wanda sighs. He's right of course. She looks up. "How do I...what do I do now? I've touched this place...and Goddess part of me so wants to get back there."

"This is going to be a testing time for you Wanda. You're lusting for power...which is a path that leads to darkness as I have taught."

Yes, he has. Wanda remembers the examples he has given of those consumed by the dark arts, mostly from a lust for power. "But I don't want power to hurt anyone or rule anything," she argues.

"Which is why you can pass this test. We, all mystics, face this moment. The temptation to grab power quicker than we are ready for. For you it's come sooner than most because of what has transpired. While it will be tough have faith in yourself and I shall remain your tutor guiding you," Steven assures her.

Wanda manages a small smile but on the inside she is worried...more because she just doesn't really know what is going to happen now.

* * *

**Bayville Hospital...**

Kurt sits at Amanda's bedside, holding her hand, speaking softly to her. Of all the problems in his life, especially his mother, this is the only one that matters to him right now. Amanda is the first love of his life...and there seems to be nothing anyone can do for her.

She lies sleeping because...well no-one knows that either.

Best guess some sort of extreme reaction to her mutant powers activating.

If it wasn't for the fact the infirmary at the Institute has been full since the battle of Apocalypse she would in fact be there but there isn't space and this hospital can provide the care she needs.

Plus Beast has actually been up to see Amanda and run his own tests.

The results were inconclusive so far.

So basically Kurt is reduced to sitting here and praying for her to wake up.

He has faith. Faith that God has a plan for Amanda and that this is not the end. It's only the beginning of a new path.

* * *

**High above the Earth...**

Is where Superman is playing tag with the SHIELD jets...no really. He tagged one. If he's going to be hunted let him find some way to get as much enjoyment out of it as he can.

Course he has an advantage over them. He's just as fast if not faster and makes turns, drops, stops, accelerations at speeds, angles and forces no man-made craft can possibly keep up with...though there is one that is giving it a good go.

That pilot...and Clark hasn't taken a moment to look at who it is, must be insane. They're going to tear that jet apart if they keep this up.

And oh look incoming missile. Lets see if it can keep up as Superman accelerates through the sky.

Yeah, he could blast it with his heat vision...but he needs to get it where he wants it...which is why he is heading straight for the formation of SHIELD jets...who fire at him.

Like bullets of any calibre are going to even slow him down...which they don't.

Superman roars through the formation, rolls on his back, looks back and fires off his heat vision, striking the missile...which explodes...forcing the jets to take evasive manoeuvres in differing directions.

There.

Now that their formation is broken up he should have no problem losing them as he plunges toward the deck...only for his hearing to pick up he is being followed.

That crazy pilot again.

Clark shakes his head. Fine. Lets see them follow him as he hogs the ground, skimming through hills and valleys...

...and they follow him until they try a turn too tight and the wing gets clipped.

Superman immediately stops and accelerates back toward the damaged aircraft. Being so low he only has seconds before it crashes.

Luckily seconds are all he needs as he rips the canopy away and yanks the seat, pilot and all out.

Superman hovers there with the pilot while the jet hits the ground and explodes in a fireball.

He hears a gun being cocked and turns his head, eyebrow arched. "We've been in this position before, Agent Danvers," he remarks to the blond SHIELD agent. Back during the battle with Lionel in Smallville, he both saved her life and in return got a gun aimed at him.

War whistles appreciatively. _"Damn, just imagine what we could do to that body,"_ he comments suggestively as his eyes roam up and down her very impressively shaped form.

Clark's face twitches slightly as he tries to ignore his phantom menace. He sighs. "Agent Danvers, do you really think that little pea-shooter can stop me?" he asks her to consider in all honesty.

Carol doesn't lower her gun...even as Superman lowers them to the ground. "By order of SHIELD you will surrender yourself to my custody," she orders.

Clark thinks he admires her gumption. "I know you're only doing your job, Agent so I don't take this personally...and I hope you don't take this personally," he says as he...drops her.

Ok, so that's a little misleading. He does let go but makes sure the drop is only a few feet. Enough to only slight stun her and by the time she recovers he is long gone...especially before SHIELD picks up her personal transponder.

So, yeah he leaves her in the middle of nowhere but he's pretty certain she'll be alright.

That's Superman 1 SHIELD 0.

* * *

_Author's Note: It was always the plan that once Lois realised Superman was just like the 2 aliens from the spaceship that she would be quite hostile to him...but in one way that's just what Clark wants. People focussed on him and not mutants...and this clash with SHIELD is only going to be the first of many for him. In many ways Marie is giving away my plots going forward. See how many you can guess. Thanks for the reviews in my last story. Next up; The Professor decides it's high time he got back to dealing with the myriad of problems the X-Men are facing._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Charles gets ready for a busy day. While he waits to hear back from Peter and his aunt about permission to see Ms Allen he has decided to make today a day he focusses on attacking the lingering issues from Apocalypse affecting his students.

Though that day starts with speaking to the Mayor of Smallville over the phone. Lilandra couldn't stay any longer, needing to get back to her job but she had left Charles in a better state than she found him in relation to his own recovery and her aid continued albeit long-distance.

Once Charles feels he is ready he aims to just tackle the problems one at at time.

First stop is the infirmary to check up on his students and see how they are recovering. It pleases him that they are all getting better and there shouldn't be any permanent damage done.

Next stop after that; Betsy...mostly because she requested it.

Charles observes her closely as they sit together, quietly in his study...and Betsy quiet isn't right. One can't help but note the prominent mark on her face now. "I can wait for however long you need, Elizabeth," he assures her while at the same time hoping to prompt her into responding.

Betsy's hands wring each other in her lap. "I don't know what's happening to me," she says quietly. "My brain feels like it's on fire. Last night...I...last night I blasted Warren across the room in a temper," she confesses with shame. "I still don't know what I did to you in Egypt...sorry about that by the way."

"You have no need to apologise," Charles assures her. "I should thank you for trying to stop me," he says instead. "As for what you did...you created a psionic construct...a painful one from what I recall...like a psi-blade. When you stabbed me it felt like being stabbed only without the physical injury. If I hadn't been under Apocalypse's control I have no doubt the sensation would have shorted out my nervous system and rendered me unconscious. A useful gift going forward."

Betsy raises her right hand and looks at it. "How do I...I don't even remember what I did. It was...instinct."

"We'll get there in time," Charles assures her. "First let us see what we can do to calm this fire you say you feel. These new gifts of telekinesis and psionic constructs...you're not going to be able to understand these without control of your own mind."

Betsy smiles and lets out a small breath of relief. She should have done this days ago. Idiot.

* * *

After his session with Betsy, Charles can say he's got a better idea of what's happened to her after linking their minds. The x-gene enhancer...all it did really was open the pathways to the power that was already there within her.

It would have come to her sooner or later as the next evolutionary stage of her development. The x-gene enhancer just prematurely activated these latent abilities.

First stage was to just help her get control and calm her mind. Next stage was probably to get Jean to help Betsy explore her new telekinetic abilities.

Truth is Charles long suspected Betsy had greater depths to her powers than she had shown so far...though he says that about basically everyone but in her case it was why she came here in the first place. She was struggling to control her ever growing power.

It'll take many sessions with her but they'll get there.

Next on his list of people to aid; Chloe...so here she is in his study sitting, clearly not comfortable within her new skin.

It was a little bit startling, her golden form, mostly because she stood out so clearly. You couldn't miss her.

Not that it mattered how she looked. It's just an observation.

Charles was reading over Hank's analysis of her bloodwork and DNA. It was not easy to interpret. Oh, she had an x-gene that activated but there were also traces of kryptonite in her system...most likely a result of living in Smallville for as many years as she has. It was hard to know exactly what effect the alien mineral had had or would have.

He could also sense her anxiety under her attempt to appear calm and in control.

"I apologise for taking this long to officially welcoming you to the Institute, Chloe," Charles begins with.

That clearly surprises her, indicated by her eyebrows rising a tad. "You don't need to apologise, Professor. I mean I can guess what Apocalypse did wasn't pleasant."

Charles closes his eyes momentarily and pushes the unbidden memories back. "No. It was not," he confirms, his tone hardly reflecting even a fraction of the horror of it. "However, I am recovering," he says as much to convince himself as anybody else.

"That's good...great," she says and then cringes for sounding like an idiot...and probably condescending and insulting. She's a writer. You'd think she could come up with the right words wouldn't you.

If Charles took offence he doesn't show it. "And you Chloe? How are you doing?" he asks her, hoping she'll open up a little.

Chloe blows a strand of her blond hair out of her face. "Oh you know...just dandy," she says, telling what is clearly a complete lie and doing it badly.

Charles arches an eyebrow. "Chloe...I'm psychic," he reminds her.

"Oh," Chloe says, suddenly recalling that as if she had somehow forgotten, her face falling...well the mask falling away and her face showing more of the real turmoil she is feeling.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Charles requests of her.

"I don't know," Chloe admits. "I'm not a bigot. I don't have anything against mutants..."

"But the idea of people you know, like your cousin say, seeing you as you are now terrifies you," Charles picks up her thoughts. Ok, he's a bit clearer of where she is now. It's more she's afraid of the reaction of others than of herself...though that is obviously an anxiety.

"That and...did I come back from the dead?" she wonders...because that's freaky.

"I can help your mind remember if you allow me," Charles offers.

As a journalist Chloe always seeks the truth. Also, "I need to know...despite how scared I am."

Charles smiles at her. "There is nothing wrong with fear. Everyone feels fear. It's what we do with it that defines us."

"So...what do I do?"

"Relax," Charles tells her. "Close your eyes, breathe deeply, clear your mind," he advises...which Chloe does.

Charles closes his own eyes and reaches out with his telepathy, touching Chloe's mind.

"_I'm here, Chloe," _he speaks telepathically, his voice soothing as he tries to be comforting. _"Now take us back to before the sky went dark. What were you doing?"_

_The images in her mind transform to her and Lois in the car and it's like she's sitting in the back seat watching herself with the Professor sitting next to her observing._

"_Ok, now there's no pressure or rush," Charles tells her. "In your own time. The sky went dark."_

_The sky outside goes dark and Chloe in the driver's seat convulses. Lois tries to grab the wheel but it's all for naught as it plunges off the bridge into the river._

_The scene moves and Chloe and the Professor stand on the bank as the memory of herself tries to revive Lois to no avail. She holds her cousin and the tear falls...hits Lois and there is a brilliant flash of light._

_Charles uses his powers to freeze the memory right at that moment. "Concentrate Chloe. What were you thinking? Feeling?"_

_Chloe's brow furrows. Feeling? What was she feeling? "Lois," she answers. "I was feeling Lois...her body...how it was injured. I just knew what was wrong with her and wanted to make it right...and why didn't I remember that before?" she asks the Professor._

"_This all happened in fractions of a second, Chloe. I'm slowing it down, amplifying your memory."_

"_What does it all mean?"_

"_My best guess right now is that you're an empathic healer. You literally connect to someone so you can sense their injuries and heal them."_

"_And waking up in the morgue?"_

"_I have had some previous experience of mutant healers. The effort of healing is draining. On someone as close to death as your cousin seemed to be here combined with this was the first burst of your powers it is most likely you overdid it. You weren't ever dead I would say. More your body was so drained it entered a state that only appeared like death while it recovered. A form of...healing coma."_

Charles then brings them both out of her memory. He's learned what he needed to.

Chloe blinks...not really sure what to make of it all. "And m-my skin?" she asks, wondering why it now looks like it does.

Charles scratches his right eyebrow in a nervous gesture. "Harder to explain precisely why your skin changed currently beyond it's a side-effect of your mutation," he has to admit he can't give an answer.

There is a pause as Chloe mulls thinks over. She breaks it by asking, "How-how do I use this?"

Charles smiles. That's a question he almost always gets asked by new mutants. How do they use their new gift. It's never one that has a swift, precise answer. "That's the journey you are now on," he answers. "That's the journey all mutants...in fact all people take. How do they use the gifts, whatever they might be, to contribute to the world."

"All I ever wanted to be was a reporter," Chloe mumbles, as if her dream is leaving her.

"And you can still be one," Charles assures her.

"Can I?" Chloe asks. After all look at her!

"Yes," Charles insists. "But you will have to learn about your new powers as well. That'll take time. I won't lie about that. You'll most likely need to learn about biology and anatomy. A better understanding of these things would aid you in using your powers more effectively. I'm sure Hank would have no issue teaching you. You'll need to learn about the empathic side of your powers. I can aid you with that."

Chloe rubs her face. It all still seems overwhelming to her.

Charles can sense she feels that. Like with Betsy this is only the start of a process. They've taken the first step in revealing to her the nature of her power. Now comes the infinitely harder task of helping her accept and come to terms with what all this means for her.

* * *

Next issue on the Professor's agenda; Clark. For the same reason he was checking up on Ororo just before, ie seeing how they're recovering from being a Horseman...but in Ororo's case it seems for now Logan's helping her as much as Charles himself could so he leaves it be unless he finds out otherwise she needs his particular help for something.

Therefore he can concentrate on the Kryptonian teen. Never an easy task considering Clark's tendency to internalise his feelings.

Charles observes Clark sitting there...and there's just a darkness around his whole aura. He sighs. He didn't realise it was this bad.

"I get the feeling you're mentally criticising me," Clark remarks in response to the look he is getting.

Charles shakes his head in denial of that. "Not at all. Everyone copes with trauma differently, Clark but bottling it up is not going to help you. I know how terrible it was to be turned into Apocalypse's puppet..."

Clark cuts him off. "No. You don't Professor. I'm not like you. What Apocalypse had to do to get me to submit..." he shakes his head as if trying to forget.

"What did he do to you, Clark?" Charles tries to get the teen to open up. He saw much in Apocalypse's mind but nothing on what happened to Clark.

"Doesn't matter," Clark dismisses it. "You can't help me Professor. This is a battle only I can win."

"I don't understand."

Clark runs his hand through his hair. "Is this private?" he requests abut the nature of this conversation.

"Of course," Charles assures him.

Clark rises to his feet and walks to the window. "He's not gone," he confesses in a low voice.

"Who's not?"

"War. He's still there, inside me, clawing to get out," Clark explains...and in the reflection in the glass he can see _him_.

Charles sits up straight. He didn't know...didn't realise.

"I'm been distant from everyone, which was no doubt something you were going to ask about because, mostly, I don't trust myself to keep control right now. Half the time I keep imagining...or he keeps imagining the violent things I could do to people. The other night I spent actually counting the number of different ways I could kill someone. You don't want to know how high that number got."

"Clark I can help," Charles offers.

"No, you can't because you can't connect to my mind," Clark refutes that, believing himself alone in this struggle.

"I can instruct you on how to keep him contained," Charles argues. "Until we find a way to destroy him."

"If only it was that simple," Clark wishes.

"There are other ways. Magic as I recall," the Professor suggests, referencing the time Clark was captured by the Hellfire Club and Emma had her telepathy magically enhanced which allowed her to access Clark's mind. "I could talk to Steven," he says in reference to Dr Strange.

"Not that simple. Apocalypse made some alterations to prevent that. I was his greatest prize and he didn't want it taken away. There are barriers to my mind now I doubt even you could break through. It's like me and War stuck together in a prison with no way out. I don't know what it would take to get through them."

Charles must admit he's never heard Clark this defeatist...ever. What did Apocalypse do to him? It's more than just War still being there. Charles can just feel that is the case.

"I'll listen to any advice you can offer Professor but this must remain between us, please. I don't want anyone else to know," Clark chooses to accept the offer but with condition.

"I'll honour your request Clark but I will say I don't agree with it," Charles makes clear. At least, he supposes, Clark is telling him which is slightly better than not telling anyone at all.

"Thank you," Clark says. "Before we get to that there's other stuff we need to talk about. I would have done it sooner but I spent most of last night trying to lose SHIELD's tracking satellites. They've started hunting me."

Charles rubs his brow. "I was afraid of that."

Clark shrugs and turns away from the window. "I made my choice. Don't regret it...or I may if I can't keep control because what War would do to them is not something you want to think about. Point is before that I was at the derelict district, you know in the far west of Bayville, where the homeless tend to gather."

Charles nods. He knows the place.

"Ever since Apocalypse last week there's been a steady trickle of mutants arriving there and I don't think it's going to stop. From talking to them I think they're the new ones that Apocalypse created and have been kicked out or forced out or left their homes. It's only a trickle now but in a few weeks..." he leaves it hanging.

Charles rubs his brow again. He never considered. Oh this is going to cause issues...especially with the Mayoral elections due in a couple of months.

"My main concern really is that that place isn't fit to live in...and if I'm right in that more will be coming the Institute can't possibly hold them all...and from the ones I've talked to they don't want to be X-Men. They just want a roof over their heads. I was thinking that perhaps it's time the X-Men do the charitable act and volunteer to fix it up...once the legal ownership issues are cleared up. You may want to get onto your lawyers."

Charles agrees...and you know Clark's idea is pretty good. They did it in Smallville, helping that community rebuild...twice. Now they should do it closer to home. Perhaps that'll placate those attacks on the X-Men from other mutants that they're always siding with humans. It's not true by the way. Charles fights for equality...which means pretty much having enemies on both sides as they've discovered these last couple of years.

On well, nothing good is ever easy and is always worth fighting for.

"Oh, I should mention on my reporter side my sources have indicated that Kelly is planning to lead a protest outside Bayville High first day back against us attending. You probably want to get everyone ready for that," Clark adds in.

Charles blinks. He didn't know that. He really must keep a closer eye on Kelly as well.

The fallout from Apocalypse...this is gonna last awhile. Perhaps forever more. Everything has changed and there is no going back.

* * *

Later that night...

"Clark, ya got a minute?" Rogue asks as she knocks on his door and enters, to find Clark in his Superman outfit, the red boots, blue pants, red and blue jacket with with S-shield on it, about to leave for the night.

Clark wants to say no for varying reasons but he goes with instead, "Sure."

"Where's Bart?" Rogue wonders.

"With Jubilee, canoodelling or something," Clark replies vaguely. Honestly he's not been paying attention to his roommate much lately. Too much else on his mind.

Rogue closes the door. "Clark we nevah got a chance ta talk about what happened last week," she mentions.

"What happened?" Clark asks, a puzzled look on his face.

Rogue looks at him incredulously. "Ya know when we were flying," she prompts him.

Still nothing.

"When we were hovering togethah, just before ya overheard about Apocalypse."

Still not getting anywhere.

Rogue is exasperated. "Good gawd, we almost kissed!"

"Oh that!" Clark suddenly remembers. "Yeah, that would have been a mistake."

"Excuse meh!"

"Rogue...what has changed since we broke up?" he asks her before answering the question himself. "Nothing...which is an amazing thing to say considering what we've been through but the reasons remain. I have secrets I have to keep and unless you've suddenly come to an understanding as to why on top of the fact you would have to reciprocate with the bits of your life you refused to talk about before we're still exactly where we were when we broke up."

Rogue frowns.

"Look are you ridiculously sexy and attractive, of course you are. I'd have to be dead not to notice that," Clark says, just to clear the air as to why he's saying what he's saying.

Well that is kinda flattering, Rogue must admit.

"But we're friends and I will always be your friend but right now it's best that is all we are...which is something I'm pretty certain I've said before or something like it. We need to break this cycle Rogue. Put what we had in the past and move on...which again I'm sure is something close to something I said before. Let it go...for both our sakes. Think about that," Clark advises her before he zips off.

Rogue had opened her mouth to say something back but he's gone. She briefly wonders if he had said the opposite if she would have really tried it with him again...but apparently that option is off the table. Maybe it is for the best and that's Clark right. They have to stop circling round and just finally let it go.

Rogue sighs. Now that's dealt with all she has left is brooding over Mystique. Gawd why can't she be old enough to drink. Maybe Dom knows a good way to distract herself...and look how low she has sunk. She's considering going to Dom. The world must be ending...again.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow Annex, Bayville...**

The once upon a time long ago former home of the Brotherhood until Emma bought it over and did it up to house her selected students.

A lot has changed since she first came here. The Hellions had been exposed and Emma had turned them into heroes just to rankle the X-Men really. Not that she thinks heroics is a particularly good idea but it served a purpose in causing discord amongst the X-Men and even got Amara to defect.

Course once she started she had to carry on and they did. At least until she let her students go their separate ways for summer vacation.

And then even more happened. Especially Apocalypse which has completely changed the situation and political climate in ways the Hellfire Club could not have foreseen.

Though how could anyone have foreseen a 5,000year old Omega level mutant showing up and trying to transform the world?

Speaking of the Hellfire Club Emma's not seen much of her fellow Club members as of late. Not that she particular cares for them because she doesn't but what she does get is the feeling she's being marginalised. That something is going on behind the scenes.

It wouldn't the first power play within the Club nor would it be the last but what bothers Emma is if that is what is going on she hasn't heard much wind of it and that's not good. It's harder to protect herself and her students if she doesn't know what's going on and who is behind it.

Well that's something she'll have to keep an eye on...along with her sister...who by the way just showed up the other day with Shinobi Shaw in tow. She means really?!

After the battle in Smallville she just brings a wanted man to **her **school and Adrienne's reasons...you know what Emma won't list them because they're all lies.

She may not be able to read her sister's mind...it's a weird familial genetic trait that makes them immune to each other's powers...she may not be able to read her sister's mind but she grew up with Adrienne and she knows when her sister is lying.

So bluntly Emma doesn't know the score beyond clearly her sister is up to something. She has the Cuckoos on it, watching her sister and Shinobi. At least Emma knows she can trust those 5.

Amazingly it could be worse. Her other sister Cordelia could show up. Emma has to repress the shudder at the mere thought.

Cordelia was a bored teen who acted out to get some attention. Last time it was shaving her head bald. It was truly pathetic.

God Emma hates her family.

But none of students get to know this. Nope. All Emma shows is what she wants them to see. That's how it should be done so she watches them carefully as they disembark the bus this evening.

First out is a tall, large African American man with a bald head and brown eyes. His name is Christopher Aaronson, 19, otherwise known as King Bedlam. His mutant power was to be able to project a psionic interference that can disrupt thought patterns making it next to impossible for the person subjected to think coherently. The most common signature of this is that someone affected spouts gibberish. While he has now graduated from High School Emma needs him here as he was technically the field leader of her team.

Following him out a massive, hulking figure, over seven feet tall, and all muscle, with short blond hair and green eyes and this is him at only 18 years old. His name is Buford Wilson aka Beef and his mutant ability, naturally, is superhuman strength.

Third out is a 16 year old girl with fairly long bright purple hair. Her eyes are golden and slitted like a cat's. She has a slender feline frame and her most notable feature is a long, prehensile purple tail she possess that even now twitches and moves seemingly of its own accord. Her name is Sharon Smith aka Catseye and her mutant ability allowed her to transform completely into a panther-like creature or a half-feline 'werecat' form. This gave her the speed, agility and enhanced senses of a wildcat even in her more human form. Sharon was most excited about a couple of things. Now the Hellions were out she didn't need to hide away due to her noticeable mutation and that meant this year she would attend school...and that also meant more time for her to spend with her fellow shape-shifter and friend Rahne Sinclair(aka Wolfsbane).

Fourth out is the current girlfriend of Alex Summers...wow for Jen this is close to her record time for dating a single guy as matter of fact. She brushes back her shoulder length blond hair allowing her blue eyes to be seen more clearly. Her full name is Jennifer Stavros also known as Roulette and from a fairly young age it was clear she would posses a voluptuous body. Now she was 18 she wasn't far off giving Emma a run for her money...a fact Jen loves to show off with her clothing choices. Her mutant power is to generate disks of psychic energy that alter the laws of chance of anything they touch, resulting in either good or bad luck for their subjects by altering the probabilities field around the victim at whom she throws the disc. Her black energy discs create 'bad luck' while her red energy discs bestow 'good luck'.

Fifth out is Fabian Marechal-Jublin, 17, aka Bevatron. He is of average height, and of lean frame, with short, sandy-blond hair and blue eyes. The French youth's mutant ability enabled him to generate bio-electrical blasts of considerable force. It is a similar power to that possessed by Berzerker.

After him sixth out is Emma's number one headache, the spoilt brat of a 17 year old called Julian Keller aka Hellion. He's fairly tall with an athletic frame, short dark hair and cold blue eyes. He is a telekinetic and potentially could be the most powerful telekinetic Emma had ever seen...if he ever bothered to put the work in but like she said he's a spoilt brat and thinks he's above such things as hard work. If his family wasn't so wealthy and powerful and Emma didn't need them on her side she might even consider giving him the shove but right now she needs all the allies she can get so Julian stays.

Seventh out, puffing a cigarette, the slender yet curvaceous figure of the 19 year old Alison Blaire. She had short black hair that was gelled into spikes and her ears, nose and lower lip had various piercings plus both arms were covered in tattoos and apart from being a phenomenal singer her mutant power the ability to convert sound into light. Course Ali, as she preferred to be called, was only part of this team because Emma was paying her with a record contract. She had spent most of the summer on tour with her rock band, Dazzler.

Eighth is another girl. Angelica Jones aka Firestar. She is 16 with long, light-red hair, blue eyes, and a slender frame. Her ability enabled her to manipulate microwave radiation, to generate powerful heat-rays from her hands, amongst other things. Angelica is most happy to be back because she's dating this senior, Randall Chase and has missed him loads.

Following her and ninth out is Allan Rennie, codename Murmur, dressed as usual in his hooded cloak which hides a body covered in bandages to conceal whatever physical mutation he has. He can open teleportation portals allowing quicker movement from one place to another. It has it's limitations. Like Nightcrawler's ability Murmur must see it or know it by heart. As for how old he actually is...well not even Emma is sure. She guesses 18-21 is the right range.

One person not here; Amara because Emma couldn't bring Empath along with her because her scheming would be exposed and there's too much of a risk that if Amara hangs around her former friends her commitment to the Hellions might waver. Though Emma is not saying no, never but in fact Amara is better off at the Academy with all its facilities while she learns to understand her new geo-kinesis powers.

And watching all this from above; Superman.

Clark really didn't intend to find himself here. He was just out when he spotted the bus pulling up and chose to see who it was Emma brought along with her. There was no-one new but he had to believe Emma was actively scouting all the new mutants that have appeared thanks to Apocalypse. She was the kind of person with the resources to have others do the scouting for her.

On a good day Clark doesn't like Emma. She tried to mind-rape him, she no doubt told a whole bunch of lies to entice Amara away, she basically broke up Scott and Jean, hurting Jean in the process and her actual final agenda...Rao only knows what it is Emma truly wants.

On a good day he has dark thoughts. Today, with War constantly there at the back of his mind, his thoughts are far darker than usual.

He gets spotted which gets some smart-mouthed comments from Julian. "Well, well, well," he says as he folds his arms across his chest. "If it isn't the...what do I call you now? How about the Last Dork of Crap-tun? I mean that was your planet's name right?" he asks with a smirk.

Superman's eyes start to glow red.

"Julian," Ali says warningly because...well ok, she does have a soft spot for Kal after their sort of hook up a couple of summers back and she thinks Julian is pushing a sore spot that should be left alone but she has also seen what Kal can do if he's pissed off...and Julian doesn't want to go there.

Julian doesn't listen. "So what brings you here? I'd thought you'd be off somewhere being all mopey about being the last of your kind. If they were anything like you I'd say we're all better off without that race of losers."

Superman's eyes glow brighter still.

"_Oh that's the idea, Clark," _War praises what are Clark's less than pleasant thoughts in response to that. _"We should totally teach him a lesson! Hey, how about you let me do it. I mean I wouldn't do anything you haven't thought of doing and look at him. Look at that smug expression. You want to wipe it off as much as I do,"_ War tempts him.

It's only momentary that Clark finds himself agreeing with War but that is all it takes as one second he is the air and the next second Julian is doubled over by a massive punch to his mid-section. Superman then grabs him by the back of his shirt and tosses him high into the air, all long before the Hellions can react.

When they start to he blasts a huge trench in front of them with his heat vision. "If you want to know the Great Apocalypse's version of what Truth and Justice looks like, then please step over the line," he dares them, with a truly disturbing smile...War's smile.

Julian lands...atop the bus with a large thump, crumpling the roof. A groan from the dark-haired boy's lips shows Clark didn't throw him as high as he could have done. Oh, he'll have to correct that. His eyes burn red and he starts to slice into the bus...heading for the gas tank...but just before he hits it Emma steps in the way in her diamond form which deflects the bast.

Superman sneers, blurs forward, grabs her and smashes her into the side of the bus, denting it severely. "You are nothing. Do you know that Emma?" he asks her.

Emma looks at him...actually a bit lost for words for once. The violence, the ferocity...from Superman it is completely out of character from what she's seen before from him.

"Your school? I can burn it to ash from miles away. You'd never see it coming. Your precious students...you think I'd even break sweat in killing them?" he asks her. "You're all so arrogant. Think you're so damn special. You're insects!" he hisses. "You live only for as long as I choose to let you...and while your diamond form may be indestructible Emma I can always throw you into the sun...or just send you clear out the solar system, floating through the interstellar void forever. I know I'll let you decide Emma...no, not where I throw you but which of your students do you want to see die first, hmm?" he asks her.

"I'm not playing that game," Emma says defiantly.

Superman(War?) chuckles deeply. "Then I'll just kill them all!" he roars.

That is when Ali steps in...yes, really. She leaps over the trench he made and grabs his arm. "Kal! Stop!"

His head snaps round, his lip curled up into a snarl. "You volunteering to be first, Ali?"

Ali gathers herself and stares him down. Stares into eyes with so much darkness within them. She's never seen that look. That couple of summers back they were together there was always a lightness, a mischievousness, a gentleness she saw before, even if it was only a glint in the corner but not now. Now...is truly frightening.

But Ali can do this. She knows she can. "I'm not a saint," she starts with. "Never claimed to be but we spent enough time together for me to know this isn't you. You're not a murderer," she claims.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Ali. You never did and you never will," he tells her bluntly. Whatever she saw before wasn't the true him and he never told her anything much.

"Don't I? I know that summer back you were running away. I know because I've done it. I also know as much as you may want to you can't ever truly get away from who you are. This isn't you. Stop running and be yourself. Remember who that person is. He's a hero...which only dammit turns me on more which sucks...for you more than me because that person turned down this!" she gestures at herself.

Superman blinks...and then laughs loudly. He lets Emma go still chuckling, moves over to Ali who isn't sure what he is about to do...not until he gently cups her chin and kisses her on the lips.

Ali moans deeply in response before he pulls back and she looks into his eyes which seem lighter than they were mere moments ago.

"Ali," Superman breathes. "Don't ever change," he asks of her. "But do me a favour?"

Ali nods.

"Stay very, very far away from me and make sure your friends do the same," Superman says with deadly seriousness as a warning. Yes, Clark's back in control. He then blurs off leaving a very shocked and stunned Hellions...plus one injured Hellion lying on the bus roof.

Ali blows out a breath. "Dammit, why does he have to be such a good kisser?" she laments because her body feels like it is on fire. She's going to need a very cold shower.

Emma's diamond form slips away as she stares at the direction Superman left, her ice blue eyes narrowed in thought. What was that?

* * *

_Author's Note: A few people made comments that Chloe should be going around healing everyone and even helping the Professor walk again. I'm sorry but in what world does she have that level of control over a power she gained a week ago? Add in her internal freak-out over what has happened to her and in reality it's going to be quite some time before she's ready to do anything big. __I felt a need to really, once and for all, put closure on Clark and Rogue and that meant settling that almost kiss. Feelings sometimes linger when logically they shouldn't. I did consider adding Amara to the Hellions but to do so would risk being self-defeating for Emma. If Amara was around the more chance there would be of someone twigging that her boyfriend is Empath and second that her former friends might talk her round to coming back to the Institute. Hmm, seems like Clark's struggling in his battle of control with War and when he struggles I wanted it to show by explosions of unusual levels of violence from him. What happens if he loses control completely? A thought that'll be plaguing him in the days ahead. Thanks to everyone wrote reviews. Next up; the fallout from Apocalypse sadly continues for many people._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Allen Residence, New York...**

May Parker felt like she was beating her head against a brick wall. When Peter told her what had happened to Liz and requested her help, May, as by her nature, wished to but she was getting nowhere.

It was complicated by the fact that Liz's parents divorced long ago and that her father remarried and that is who she lives with, her father and step-family...and the details of that...well that's the crux of the issue.

What May thinks is that the source of Liz's mutant gifts may be behind that divorce in the first place because after talking to her father, Wilson, it is clearly a very sensitive subject...and he muttered this was all his ex-wife's fault.

But beyond that May wasn't getting details and she wasn't getting anywhere. She rises to her feet from her seat in the lounge with a sigh. "She is your daughter, Wilson," she says, conceding she doesn't have any right to have a final say. "And I've made my pitch. If you change your mind I know Professor Xavier would be available any time to help. Just call me and I'll pass it along and at least think on what I've said, please," she requests.

"I'll think about it, May," Wilson says in a tone that is clearly humouring May as he escorts her to the door. He, in fact, doesn't appreciate her nosing in into his family's private business. He'll deal with that fre...he means his daughter in his own way.

Just as they near it the door is blasted open and the backlash knocks the 2 adults off their feet.

Wilson's wife Doris rushes in...and gasps at the sight in the doorway of a man who seems to be completely on fire.

The man laughs creepily and then smirks. "Hello mom," he greets her.

"Mark!" Doris gasps in surprise at seeing her son...at seeing what he is now. She starts backing up.

"What's the matter, don't I get a hug?" Mark asks holding his arms out which brings them closer to the walls which begin smouldering due to the heat he is generating.

"What's happened to you?" Doris asks at barely a whisper.

"It's funny, right. There I was in jail when the sky went dark...and I literally caught on fire," Mark explains what happened. Another new mutant courtesy of Apocalypse.

"Mom!" Liz's voice calls out. "Why do I smell burn..." the Hispanic girl with long brown hair and brown eyes stops halfway down the stairs when she spots the...Molten Man.

"Lizzie!" Mark greets his sister.

"Mark!" Liz cries in horror. "God, not you too!" she says in...well lets face it disgust.

Mark snorts. "Charming. Here I go to the effort of breaking out of jail..." (not hard when you can literally melt through anything) "...and this is the greeting I get."

"What did you expect, boy?" Wilson asks as he rubs his head. "You come in here, turned into a freak," he insults his step-son, his face full of disgust.

Mark's face twists up in rage. "Freak am I?!" he roars. "Let me show you what a freak can do..._dad!" _he spits out angrily at the man who is not really his father. He gathers a ball of fire in his hand and throws it...only it doesn't go where it is suppose to. It changes direction suddenly and impacts Liz whose entire arm lights up in flame.

"No!" she howls in horror at herself as she stares at the burning arm.

Mark's eyes go wide. "Well, isn't that interesting. Like daughter, like brother, like father, eh sis?"

Liz is shaking.

May sits up, shocked by this situation. "Mark...you're going to set the house alight," she tries to point out.

"And?" Mark asks, not seeing the point. "Why do you think I'm here, Mrs Parker? I'm here to get payback on the family that tossed me aside, abandoned me, left me to rot in jail!" he snaps in rage at them. Now that's partly his true feelings and partly his powers magnifying it.

"You broke the law!" Wilson snaps. "You and your infernal inability to stop gambling. You stole from us, you robbed to feed your habit! We live in a country of laws...and the sooner there are some against you freaks the better!"

Liz's eyes go wide. "Daddy?" she queries in a tiny voice at that.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your father!" Wilson angrily snaps at her, having just about had enough.

"W-what?" Liz asks, the shock making her fire die out, revealing she has burned the arm of her top away, leaving it bare. Lucky she didn't completely transform like that 1st time which left her as naked as the day she was born.

"Oh I'm afraid it's true Lizzie dear," Mark confirms in mocking tones that he knows something. "One night after mom had had one too many she told me everything she knew. Your mother had an affair."

"With a freak just like you," Wilson says in disgust.

"That's why you got divorced," May realises the reasons behind it.

Wilson's face is dark with hate.

"Why did you fight for custody of me then?!" Liz wants to know how, if all that is true, why did he raise her?

"I didn't! The courts assessed your mother wasn't up to the job. I got stuck with you!" Wilson continues to shatter any sense of familial bond Liz thought they had.

Mark is really enjoying this. "And of course here's the real stickler that mom never told ya, _Wilson_, turns out Liz and I are half-siblings."

Wilson's head snaps round to Doris. "That true?!" he demands to know.

Doris doesn't meet his eyes which basically gives it away that indeed Mark and Liz have the same, apparently mutant, father.

Liz's world is falling apart. "My life...my whole life is a lie," she verbalises what she is thinking.

"Welcome to my world!" Mark cheers sarcastically...and perhaps you can start to see some causes of his problems, like his gambling. This is what he has had to keep buried secret inside him for so long...and know what he no longer has to! And know what else, neither does Liz. "Tell you what Lizzie, there is one truth left."

Liz looks at him, the desolation clear on her face.

"We are family, you and I. I mean look at us, we even have the same power."

Liz's internal struggle is played out on her face. "This...this is why he spent my whole life warning me about the freaks isn't it?" she asks in relation to what her father has been saying to her her whole life. It also is the source of her mutant phobia if you want to call it that. Her father essentially drummed it into her.

Mark nods. "Yep. Great father isn't he," he rumbles sarcastically. "Drumming it into you to hate yourself but forget him Liz. He's nothing. He's not even really your father. Come with me. I've got a plan and a place where people like us can go."

Well it's not like there's anything to keep her here now is there. No-one here, apart from Mark, is her real family. Liz descends the stairs and steps next to her brother.

"Liz, wait," May begs. "Please. I want to help you. Don't go."

Liz pauses. "I know, Mrs Parker," she accepts. "I know you do want to help...and I appreciate it because I know it's genuine. That's why Mark and I aren't going to harm you...are we," she says to him with a hard stare.

Mark shrugs. "Fine, fine, whatever" he accepts. He was going to kill them all but perhaps this is better to leave them in the mess of lies they all created.

"What do I tell your friends, Liz?" May asks, trying to reach some part of her.

"Tell them...tell them...tell them the Liz Allen they knew is gone," she decides. "There's just this...freak of nature now," Liz says disparagingly about herself.

And with that she and Mark leave.

Who knows when they'll be seen again.

* * *

Despite his own injuries not being completely healed yet Peter couldn't get back to New York fast enough after getting his aunt's phone call. He finds her still at the Allen house, well outside it at least, talking to police while paramedics check her over.

"Aunt May!" he calls out as he pushes his way through.

"Peter," May says with a smile as her favourite nephew arrives at her side...and he's not alone. "Katherine," she greets his girlfriend warmly.

"Hi May," Kitty greets her cheerfully. She had insisted Kitty call her May and stop using Mrs Parker. Considering how long she and Peter have been dating now Kitty's pretty much in the family. "Are you alright?" Kitty asks the question Peter was getting to.

"Oh I'm fine," May insists. A little shaken to be sure but otherwise she feels fine.

"What happened?" Peter asks, the earnest worry clear in his expression.

So May tells him what happened with Liz and Mark and how it all ended.

Peter brushes his brown hair back...only for it to fall over his face again. He really must get a haircut...but that's not important. What is, is finding Liz if he can.

"Why did no-one say her brother got out?" May asks.

"Hmm?" Peter queries.

"Mark. I can guess how he escaped but as far as I know no-one mentioned it and I didn't see it on the news."

"To be fair things have been a bit like totally crazy after Apocalypse," Kitty comes up in defence of the relevant authorities. "So many new x-gene manifestations that even Cerebro has half-melted from the strain."

Oh yeah, that's right. Well there goes Peter's first idea on how to find Liz. Cerebro wasn't working at full capacity right now. It's not that he's out of options. He's Spider-Man remember and as such he knows where to go and the sort of people to ask to get answers.

"You're fine, Mrs Parker," a certain female paramedic with a pixie cut informs the elderly lady.

"That's what I said," May complains about the fussing she is getting.

Jane Foster just shakes her head with a smile. She deals with people like May Parker all the time. It's part of the job.

The sounds of raised voices interrupt as Wilson and Doris argue for all the world to see. "Good Lord, woman! All this time nothing but lies!" he accuses her. "And worst whoring yourself to that mutie freak! I don't know you could allow it to touch you! It shouldn't be allowed for normal humans and those...things to breed."

Kitty's stopped getting angry at hearing things like that. She's heard it before too often now that she just ignores it. That doesn't mean to say it doesn't hurt inside it is just she doesn't bother reacting. It doesn't achieve anything.

Peter, on the other hand, can't help but feel insulted on her behalf. He marches over and taps the man on the shoulder. "Mr Allen?"

Wilson turns his head...only to find a fist connecting to it, knocking him to the ground.

Peter stands over the man, seething. "Now I know not to blame Liz for running off," he says spitefully. "And for your information some of us would happily breed with mutants. If anyone shouldn't be allowed to have children it's racist idiots like you!" he shouts before turning back and marching off, head held high.

Kitty and May are open mouthed.

"Sorry about that," Peter says. "Just can't stand people like that insulting you," he explains.

Kitty's eyes go all doey...and then they go all mischievous. "So you want to breed with me?" she queries.

Peter rubs the back of his neck. "Uh..well...um..."

"Well I was looking forward to some grandnieces and nephews," May points.

"Hmm, well I do have a busy schedule but I'm sure I can fit in," Kitty says. "Depends if Peter is willing to make the stretch marks worth my while."

Peter makes a high-pitched nonsensical sound.

May and Kitty burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, May but your nephew is just too easy," Kitty apologises for making fun of him.

"Oh I know. I raised him," May joins in.

Peter folds his arms across his chest and huffs. Women! Who needs them.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

_Everything that was Ororo Monroe was gone. The kind, compassionate teacher, almost the mother figure of the X-Men had been replaced, her soul and humanity shattered and replaced with nothing but hatred and rage._

_And now she used her powers to hurt the very students she swore to protect, to harm the man she loved. She had succumbed to evil..._

_..and she revelled in it. The more she hurt her friends the more enjoyment she got. Tormenting Logan, using their relationship to cut deeper and more permanent than a real physical wound could._

_And when she finally gets bored of torturing them she unleashes the full rage of her powers, killing them instantly._

_The darkness has truly won..._

"No...no..." Ororo moans in her sleep as she tosses and turns, reliving her nightmare. "Please, stop...stop...NOOOO!" she screams as she shoots awake, her body covered in a cold sweat, breathing hard.

Powerful, hairy arms are soon wrapped around her and soothing words spoken in her ear.

Logan...she's in bed at the mansion with Logan.

Ororo swallows hard, wiping the tears from her face. This was far from her worst nightmare and she doubted it would be her last. During the day she put on a front for the students and her friends but for anyone who really knew her, they could see how much quieter and withdrawn she was.

They didn't say anything because they knew she needed time.

"Bad?" Logan queries.

Ororo nods.

It broke Logan's heart. No-one and certainly not her should have had to gone through this. "Want to talk about it?" he asks her.

Ororo shakes her head slowly. "What is there to say I haven't already," she reflects.

"Ro, it's not good to bottle it up."

Ororo turns her head and gives him a very arched look. This from the man who rarely ever expresses his own feelings.

Logan clears his throat uncomfortably. "So, uh, how about we take your mind off it," he proposes. "Want to talk about the weather?"

Ororo actually manages a small laugh at that. She sighs. "Logan...James," she uses his real name, spoken softly. She was the only one who ever used it after Logan learned of it from Mystique. "I just don't know how to do it. How to express it. Part of me wants to scream until my lungs burst and the other just wants me to crawl into a deep, dark hole and hide...but I don't get the luxury of doing either."

"Ro, I wish to God I could tell you it'll get better, that it goes away. It doesn't. You have to find a way to live with it," he gives his own personal experience. "Live with the monster inside you."

"Haven't we had this discussion before?"

Yeah, they have already but it seems it needs repeating. "Give it time, Ro. You'll get there," he promises.

Ororo takes a few calming breaths. "I...just...I see you, I have some idea of what you went through and here you are, moved beyond that...and I just don't know if I have that strength within me," she confesses, her voice sounding so weak and uncertain and so unlike her.

Logan hates seeing her like this and has to, perhaps, give her a kick up the rear. "Rubbish," he scoffs at the idea she hasn't the strength. "Course you do," he says with certainty.

"I feel...tainted," she says in disgust at herself. "How can I be an example to anyone now?"

They've had this discussion before or something similar to it but she's probably going to need a lot of repetition and reassurance for awhile until it sinks in and she finds herself again. "This may sound strange but you never know how strong you really are until you suffer something really bad. If at the end you're still standing, alive...that's one thing. If you stand, still you, still Ororo Monroe after an ordeal like this then you're something truly special. It's one claim I can never make. Weapon X left me a hollowed out shell, with no idea who he was. Where you are now I've been. Feeling cold, frozen inside, empty, like your soul was scooped out, your conscious, wanting to scream in reaction but knowing it won't make a damn bit of difference to your feelings. That it won't you feel better."

"I'm not sure if makes me feel better or worse," Ororo quips.

The fact she's making a joke is encouraging.

"It's a long, hard road, Ro but you'll get there. I believe in you," Logan tells her, rubbing her arms reassuringly.

"Thank you," she says with a small smile.

"I love ya, ya know," Logan tells her.

"Love you too...more if you'd make me a cup of tea," Ororo proposes.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Oh, I see. That's your cunning strategy is it. Soften me up with the sob story so I'll make you your tea," he teases.

"Oh dear, I must be getting awful transparent," Ororo feigns surprise at being 'caught out'. In truth bantering with him is a sign she's over the worst of it for tonight.

Logan sighs. "Come on, then," he agrees as he rolls out of bed with Ororo following on behind.

* * *

Down in the kitchen already that night are the two other victims of Apocalypse. Charles and Clark, sitting across the table, having tea.

Clark's not really a tea guy but it's not like he wants to sit in his room, brooding in the darkness. Plus, you know, Bart snores.

Charles sips his tea and observes the young man carefully. "So Emma was making some claims about you," he mentions what Emma has been saying on the news no less.

Clark rubs his face and confesses. "Hellion was mocking me and for one second all I wanted to do was to punch his teeth down his throat...and that was all War needed to get out."

Charles sighs. "I see," he takes it in his stride.

"On the plus side I don't think he'll be there first day of school," Clark reflects on the beating he/War gave the arrogant telekinetic.

"Is that really a plus side?"

"Professor, please I've got enough guilt already," Clark points out, not wishing a lecture when he already knows he was in the wrong.

"We'll keep working on methods to keep War contained, Clark," Charles promises. He's not admitting defeat after one set-back and after only one day of working with Clark. Way too premature for that.

"Yeah, well, I think we need to start preparing for the worst case scenario," Clark relays a conclusion he has quickly reached after what happened.

"Meaning?"

Clark reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolds it and brushes it flat on the table.

Charles examines it and finds it to be a rough sketch of a schematic for something.

"It's a cell," Clark explains. "It's a cell to hold me. Red solar lights, walls and bars embedded with small amounts of kryptonite...and I have an idea for power inhibiting equivalent restraints using blue kryptonite."

"Clark..." the Professor is about to protest but Clark interrupts him.

"No, Professor," he argues. "You need to get ready. No other prison is going to be able to hold me if I lose this battle with War. You don't know what Apocalypse did..." he trails off, his eyes haunted.

That brings Charles back to what he believes. That Clark is just not telling him everything. "I'll speak to Hank and Forge in the morning," he agrees to Clark's proposal.

"Thank you," Clark says.

Just then the door to the kitchen opens and Logan and Storm walk in.

Nothing needs to be said about what brings them all here.

* * *

**Bayville...**

Milton Fine aka the Kryptonian intelligence known as Brainiac returns to his 'home'. It's a real house. It needed to keep up the pretence. It has just finished a very late, long meeting with Mayoral candidate Robert Kelly over the return of mutants to the school which Kelly doesn't agree with.

If Brainiac could feel the emotion of annoyance and irritation it would be right now. It has no care for these petty primitives and their politics. To it they are all simply organic creatures of which there is little to no difference between them.

They are so far beneath his creators it's like talking to ants.

Point is Brainiac doesn't care what agenda Kelly is pushing. All it cares about is Kal-El as the means to free the great Zod. That means getting close to Kal-El, learning of his life and what it can use to get Kal-El to free Zod from the Phantom Zone.

If that means it allows Kal-El's mutant friends to attend the school that is what it will do and from what it has observed from a distance that is what it has to do. All perfectly logical.

As it enters its home it realises it is not alone. A group of 3 humans 'accosts' it and slams it up against the wall. Brainiac makes the assessment in a fraction of a second.

They belong to the Friends of Humanity. Allies of Robert Kelly.

There are threats made against its personal well-being for siding with the 'mutie scum' and if it knows what is good for it it will kick the mutants out.

Brainiac ends this when it reshapes its arm into a long blade and stabs one of the men through the heart in an efficient kill.

A second later it transforms its other arm into a long thin point and rams it through the eye into the soft tissue of the brain leaving one man left.

Brainiac blurs at superspeed and pins that man up against the wall.

"W-what are you?" that man stammers in terror. "Another mutant freak!"

"If I could be insulted I would be right now by you, a weak little primate, comparing me to those primitive organics," Brainiac tells the man. "I am beyond your feeble cerebral capacity to understand. Now...I will know everything you know."

"I will tell you nothing!" the man spits in Brainiac's face.

Brainiac raises its right hand and points the index finger...which grows and splits into 3 which move to both temples and directly in the forehead, taking the shape of needle-like probes. "I never said you would speak," it informs the man as the needles ram into the man's head. He screams in agony as Brainiac drains every bit of information from his mind.

* * *

_Author's Note: Of course Liz's brother in the comics is the Molten Man which is where they probably got the idea of turning the Ultimate version of Liz into Firestar. In my story I thought lets give them both the same unnamed mutant father(__making them half-siblings instead of step-siblings) __and essentially the same power. __Someone commented awhile back that I have been far too nice to Peter lately so I figured the way to correct that was to turn one of his friends and a girl he dated once into potentially being an enemy he might have to fight. That does happen a lot to him as matter of fact. Must be Parker luck(or Marvel's writers who love making his life misery for some reason). And the 3 former Horsemen have a lot more healing to go through. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; 1st day back at school for our favourite heroes._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So first day back at school.

That is what today is.

That means the weary troops...the ones able to that is, march down to the kitchen for breakfast. They were still quite a few of them recovering from the battle with Apocalypse. It has only been a week.

Man it's only been a week.

Is that all?

When you live through the fallout of something as stupendous as what happened with Apocalypse it seems all the longer somehow.

Course school meant facing this protest against them Kelly had organised but face it they would with their heads held high.

Why would it be any different?

They're not ashamed of their status as mutants. Plus they saved the world. If anything Kelly should be on his knees thanking them that he's either not dead or a mutant himself right now.

In fact from what Clark is saying that is what attracting those mutants that are coming into Bayville. They see the X-Men as heroes...and protectors.

The Professor was working on it. He had in fact gone to see and talk to the new arrivals and had his lawyers working on the ownership issue of the district. His intent, if he could, was simply to buy as much of the district as he could. Make himself their landlord so to speak. Then the Professor is in the best position he can be to help his fellow mutants.

In fact he had already spoken to the charities he helps fund and requested their help in aiding the mutants in the short term. These are the charities who promote human/mutant relations that get the money from the power inhibition technology sales.

Also on Charles' mind; expanding the mansion. They were getting pressed for space and you just can't throw up an extension in a day. It needs plans and permissions and architects and agreeing prices with builders...assuming you can find a firm that'll work around mutants.

* * *

What was bothering Scott the most this morning was that he wouldn't be there, at the school to protect his team. He and Jean graduated remember. They've got college to start.

Could they manage that and still fulfil their X-Men duties?

It had been a question both asked themselves over the summer from time to time when they had a free 5 minutes...which wasn't very often.

The answer is they don't know. They're going to just try and see...and if they can't...well they'll have to talk to the Professor if that moment comes.

So anyway Scott had talked to Sam and his brother, Alex(the other teams leaders) over the subject of watching out for everyone and he had plenty faith they could handle it...but it'll still bother him that he isn't there personally. It's his nature.

* * *

Mostly everyone would attend school except for Penance, Piotr and Chloe.

Penance is rather obvious why she wouldn't considering her state.

And as for Chloe...she's just not in the place she's comfortable being out in public yet. Plus you know, she's faking her death. That's still a thing.

Piotr was actually past school age at 20. What he needed to do was find a new focus for himself...which was hard when he couldn't give up the slimmest hope that his sister might still be found. He liked farming and liked helping Mr Kent with the Institute's farm, make no mistake about that. In fact the Professor had started paying him a wage for his work.

Piotr had been reluctant at first to accept but the Professor had argued him down in the end saying this was to allow him to have his own money, live his own life. Piotr was grateful for that. Magneto had denied him those things, using his sister as leverage to enslave him essentially.

The point is for now it was a way for Piotr to have a life of a kind. He had never really imagined himself doing anything but working on the family farm to be honest...perhaps with the exception of his art.

On those days he allowed himself to dream being recognised as a great artist was what he dreamed about.

* * *

Dust would be going back to school and it would be the first time she has really come face to face with her former Hellions teammates since she left. She wasn't really looking forward to it but her conviction, her faith she made the right choice remains as steadfast as ever. That's all she needs in many ways for as long as she believes she is following the path set down by Allah she has all the strength she requires.

For some other people this would be them starting school since for the 1st time since they arrived at the Institute.

Wanda was finally caught up enough to attend...though she wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea but the Professor had made one of his impassioned arguments about why it would be good for her that is really hard to say no to.

Joining her would be Bart...which considering how easily Bart gets bored is probably a good thing. Not that he thinks so.

Jubilee was teasing him silly at the kitchen table right now, gently, playfully poking his cheek up into a smile, claiming he needs to be more excited.

They were actually kinda a cute couple.

And of course this was Doug's big day...as in him taking a big step back into the world and attending. Jonathan had volunteered to drive the bus and to see Doug off considering how much work he has put into the aiding the young teenager. It was doubly important with this protest thing apparently going to happen.

* * *

Surprisingly the last person into the kitchen this morning; Clark.

Why?

Superman 2 SHIELD 0

A pain in Clark's ass. All he was doing is what he always does, what he is going to continue to do no matter his internal struggles or how the press is currently portraying him. He was helping people but as soon as he does anything that gets any level of attention apparently that is all it takes for SHIELD to show up. Damn modern world and social media...which is what Clark is assuming SHIELD is monitoring.

There has to be privacy laws against that surely.

Hey, maybe he could make that the next thing he writes about.

Question is whether that is on his blog or in the school paper. He has to see the new Principal about that sometime today and give his decision. It's not exactly been top of his list of things to consider but the Professor has been saying that the way to stay Clark Kent and not succumb to War is to do the boring, ordinary things Clark Kent does.

And he has to be optimistic. They'll find a way to vanquish War and therefore, this being Clark's last year at school, he has to get his life ready for the next stage.

So yeah, he'll make his decision one way or the other before the day is out.

* * *

**Bayville High...**

As the bus with the Xavier Institute's students arrive they find not one but two protests. One anti-mutant and one pro-mutant, separated by lines of police.

The anti-mutant one is the larger with many hundreds of people led by Mayoral Candidate Robert Kelly.

The pro-mutant one is a complete surprise. They thought everyone hated them so even if there aren't that many of them, several dozen at most, it makes them feel less alone.

"Don't react," Jonathan advises from the driver's seat. "Just go past them, heads held high. You have a right to attend this school. Show them they can't take it away from you."

The simple act of enforcing your rights can be very symbolic because if you let anyone take your rights away you tend to find it's a hellish task to get them back.

As soon as they step off the bus the shouting and yelling begins as the two groups trade insults at each other.

The X-Men do as Jonathan suggests. They walk, heads held high. Jonathan makes sure to escort the less confident students to the door.

Once they're all inside he turns round and actually just looks at the scene. When was the last time the country was this divided? Do you have to go back to the Civil Rights Movement? Possibly.

Kelly is in the middle of one of his 'speeches'...though Jonathan would more call it a bigoted rant.

Someone has to stand up to this man...and you know what if no-one else will Jonathan will.

And that is precisely what he does...

* * *

All the students gather in the hall as Principal Fine addresses them at the start of the year.

"Good Morning, Boys and Girls and for those returning, welcome back, while for our new students a very first welcome to Bayville High. For those not in the know I am your new Principal, Milton Fine...but I hope in time you'll come to see me as your friend and partner in this journey we're about to undertake. What you learn here and now will shape your entire future. Here, is where you choose which direction and shape your future lives and prospects will take. Let me ask you a question. Do you know where the greatest supercomputer in the world resides?"

Stony silence.

Principal Fine smiles and taps on his own head. "Right here. It's the human brain...yet far too many people use far too little of it. It will be a partnership between yourselves and the fine teaching staff here to help you utilise all of it. In that cause I am a strong believer in discipline and order to create the best teaching environment. There are rules and I expect them to be obeyed. For our mutant students that means no use of powers on school grounds. For the rest of you, your personal opinions on mutants stop at the gate. The law entitles you all to the same education and I will ensure you all get it. Obey my rules and I can be your best friend but push my patience by flouting my rules and you will also find I can be your worst nightmare."

He deliberately pauses to let that sink in.

Principal Fine claps his hands together loudly. "That being said I'm optimistic we'll have a very interesting year ahead of us. I foresee many _great _things happening..."

* * *

Lunchtime is when Clark finds himself on his way to the Principal's office to give his decision over the school paper.

The morning was fairly typical for this school. The looks, the muttered under the breath disparaging comments about his friends and himself for being friends with them. Avoiding the Hellions like the plague if he can help it. They hadn't changed.

Though on the plus side; no Hellion just like Clark thought. Ok, ok, he's got some guilt over that but not that much.

That's not to mean some of his other friends don't hang out with them. Rahne and Catseye get on like a house on fire and Betsy has that friendship with Ali. Not to mention Alex and Jen being all boyfriend/girlfriend around each other.

Like himself Dust just chooses to ignore them and any comments they might send her way. Clark admires her strength of faith because that is what she falls back on to get herself through the day.

Clark wishes he could have that sort of faith but it's kinda hard considering what he's endured lately.

Then, on top of it all, there's the added distraction of War in his head so if his grades suffer this year Clark will have a genuine excuse rather than his usual deliberate attempts to let his grades slide so he doesn't stand out.

"Hi Clark!" the 3 nightmares of the imitation of each other blonds Tempest, Tyler and Carly coo as he passes them in the hall. Clark rolls his eyes and moves on. At first he thought their flirtations aimed in his direction was just to annoy Rogue when they were dating but even after he and Rogue broke up they never stopped. God knows why they do it because he isn't the least bit interested. They're complete air-heads.

Moving on...swiftly he reaches the office, speaks to the secretary and gets the invite in. He finds Principal Fine sitting behind his desk reading.

"Ah, Mr Kent," Principal Fine greets him. "Come in, sit. I was just reading a book which boasts that it contains the History of the World," he mocks slightly...because that is the actual title of the book. 'History of the World'. It's a surprisingly thin book in that case. "How are you on History, Mr Kent?" Fine wonders.

"Ok, I guess," Clark responds modestly as he sits down across the desk.

Fine looks at him carefully. "See what you make of this statement, Mr Kent," he invites a response. "We could sit here and discuss all about the Greeks, Romans, and Spartans, the stories of which are all very enlightening but let's look at the word history. History is not about facts..."

"It's about context," Clark jumps in. "It's about who is is telling the story. As Churchill said; History is written by the victors. They invariably put their spin on the version of the story that tends to survive."

Fine looks impressed. "That being true what is history? What is herstory? What is your story, Mr. Kent? How will you affect the world around you for generations to come?"

Clark isn't sure how Fine turned the debate into that question. "I'm not sure you can know that at eighteen," he argues.

"Tell that to Alexander the Great or, to bring it closer to home, someone I believe you once knew, Lex Luthor."

Clark blinks. How did Principal Fine know he knew Lex?

Fine continues before Clark can ask. "Now, he's not much older than you are Mr Kent but look what he created out of the ruins of his father's madness? One of the largest multinationals in the world...and a leading defence contractor. In fact that's all that keeps his company afloat from what I hear. Of course it all started with him running his father's aggro branch in Smallville. He's gone from feeding people to killing them, and yet he sells his story that he's a white knight who's put a small Kansas town on the map. Beware of white knights, Mr Kent. They don't slay dragons. They train them for their own dark purpose. Think of Hitler, Stalin, Napoleon."

"Lex is not a saint, but I don't think you can put him in the same league as those guys," Clark says, not in Lex's defence because Clark is well aware of Lex's dark deeds but because he truly doesn't think Lex has quite reached the mass-murdering despot level. Amoral businessman, yes but wannabe tyrant? Don't think so.

"An honest opinion. I like that," Fine compliments Clark for expressing one.

"That's not to say Lex doesn't have to answer for things he has done because he does," Clark feels a need to moderate his own answer.

"And what things would those be, Mr Kent?" Fine asks. "As I recall the Congressional Investigation into him after his father's final battle in Smallville barely slapped his wrists."

Yes, Clark remembers. Could not believe it. Some days you truly have to wonder if Kent Brockman is right and democracy simply doesn't work. "Well the best way to keep any government in check is by having a free press," Clark states.

"And I suspect that's a very cleverly thought out way to bring our conversation to the topic that brings you here," Fine guesses.

Well occasionally even Clark can have a smart idea or two he'll modestly admit. "I thought over what you said about helping restart the school paper...and I do believe journalism is what I want to do."

"Bringing light to the dark recesses those in power like to hide their skeletons in?" Fine queries.

"Something like that. The point is if I'm going to go to college, get the necessary degrees, get an internship, I need to gain as much experience as possible in my last year here."

"Well as I said when last we met my preference was to see the school paper restored so if you're willing to help re-establish it then you have my permission," Fine tells him.

Yeah, Clark can do that. He can round up everyone who use to work on the paper who is still here and didn't graduate. He doubts they'd take that much persuading. Especially Iris.

"And I'll pop by from time to time to see how you're getting on," Fine adds. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Mr Kent. Don't let me down."

Ah, ok, a little weird that he seems to be focussing on Clark, not for the first time either but maybe that's just his way. After all Clark barely knows what sort of guy his new Principal is.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

It was fairly late at night and Clark was in the Professor's office discussing his day, discussing how he coped with it all with War in his head.

For now, until they figured out a way into Clark's mind, all Charles could do was have daily sessions with the alien teen in the more traditional sense of talking, teaching him about methods of mental control.

Whatever else making sure Clark doesn't completely cut himself off. For now Charles remained the only one who knew of Clark's _condition_.

"So, I, uh talked to everyone who use to work on the school paper and they all agreed to come back," Clark is telling the Professor.

Charles nods along. "That's good. You seem to enjoy your writing," he remarks his observation.

"Yeah," Clark says with the tiniest hint of a smile. "Yeah, I do."

And Charles knows that Clark's parents support this focus he has. It means looking forward, a career, a life away from from all this...which is not necessarily a bad thing. It's too easy to hide behind the Institute's walls and forget there is a world beyond it. A real world that needs to be lived in.

It is what Charles tries to avoid and why he sends the students to Bayville High. The point is experiencing that real world and bringing those experiences back elevates all.

"So was it a bad day in regards to keeping War quiet?" Charles gets onto that.

"It was ok. I mean I can still feel him clawing and trying to get loose...and really the obscene language is just unnecessary," Clark tries to make it a joke.

Charles accepts Clark making it a joke.

"You know I feel like I shouldn't be burdening you, Professor," Clark thinks. "You were turned into a Horseman too."

"Then we can share our experiences. Help each other," Charles proposes in the hope he can get Clark to open up more. As for himself...he was coping. He talked to Lilandra, to Hank. He made sure to keep an eye on how Storm was doing but Logan seemed to be doing an admirable job aiding her. Right now his main worry was helping Clark through this.

Clark's head drops, not meeting the Professor's gaze.

Charles sighs. That just reinforces what is quite clear that Clark is holding something back. "I'm not pressurising you, Clark. Just know I am here."

Clark nods in acknowledgement of that.

* * *

After he leaves the Professor Clark wanders the halls. He was still feeling awkward around people, especially those he hurt as War. He couldn't quite look any of them in the eye no matter the fact most of them...well all of them really seemed ready to forgive him.

The issue was that Clark was not ready to forgive himself.

He wanders towards the kitchen where he finds it surprisingly empty...apart from his father watching the news...which is turned down low.

And the main story on the news...Jonathan himself and his confrontation with Kelly.

With Clark's hearing he can hear it.

"_**...And what comes after Registration? Making mutants wear little yellow stars?!..."**_

Ooh, that one is a killer. Kelly practically goes red...while the pro-mutant protesters behind his father cheer loudly at that and start throwing insults of 'Fascists!' and 'Nazis' at Kelly and his supporters.

That's only a tiny bit of what was almost an award winning retort made by Jonathan to Kelly.

"So...you're still headline news I see," Clark comments.

"Hey son," Jonathan greets him. "It's crazy," he comments back, stunned by the reaction. All he did was confront the lies and bigotry and speak the truth. The truth, as the saying goes, shall set you free. What Kelly and his ilk need is the light of truth shined on their lies and distortions and have it shown as the outright racism it is. That's all Jonathan tried to do because he couldn't just stand there and not do something. He couldn't but try and aid the children he's grown so fond of.

"Perhaps...but from what I hear you're trending number 1. Even have your own hashtag."

Jonathan looks puzzled. He can barely keep up with all this modern social media stuff.

"Well I don't know who started it but there's _#KentforMayor _floating around," Clark explains.

Jonathan chokes with laughter. "Me? For Mayor?"

Clark shrugs.

Jonathan laughs some more at the ridiculousness of that concept. "Look, I'll support anyone who stands against what Kelly is preaching but I'm not a politician," he insists.

"Well you know these things nowadays dad, I'm sure it'll pass in a couple of days...or you know there's a press scrum outside the gate if you change your mind," Clark teases with a smirk.

Jonathan aims his son a dirty look.

Clark sniggers. He couldn't help himself.

Jonathan shakes his head. He's sure Clark's right. It'll pass. The modern attention span is shockingly short. By the end of the week at the latest he's certain they'll have found something else to overreact about.

* * *

_Author's Note: I tried to write out Jonathan's confrontation with Kelly but I never liked it so I cheated and skipped over it and you can assume whatever he said was awesome! Yes, it does seem odd, doesn't it, how Fine not only has an interest in you Clark but already seems to know quite a bit. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; It doesn't pass and Jonathan ends up having to make an important choice._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Couple of days pass and it's clear that Jonathan misjudged people this time. It's not going away.

If anything his reaction, which has been absolute silence, has only made the speculation worst...and Kelly and his supporters have started the negative campaigning already as if in an attempt to pre-empt anything Jonathan might decide to do.

"This is insane," Jonathan is commenting to Charles as he looks out the window from the Professor's study at the press pack gathered outside the gate.

"Indeed," Charles concedes. "But I have a crazy idea in response...and before I say what it is I want you to promise you'll think it over," he requests.

Jonathan turns his head back, puzzled.

"I want you to consider running for Mayor," Charles gives his crazy idea.

Jonathan turns all the way round. "Charles...I am not a politician," he repeats what he said to his son the other day.

"Exactly," Charles says. "Jonathan...however it happened, your confrontation with Kelly has struck a chord. In the last 2 days the pro-mutant organisations have been ringing my phone off offering their support if you run for Mayor. We have a chance to unite the opposition against Kelly. Now look I know the level of scrutiny this will bring...and the stress on you personally and your family. Yes, your heart is not in the best shape either...though if I can help Chloe learn control of her power she might be able to help with that eventually."

"Chloe could help with PR of any campaign," Jonathan points out...and then his eyes widen as he just realises what he did. He just started thinking how he could do this.

"Well...we can discuss that with her," Charles demurs.

"Why me? Why not you?" Jonathan wonders. Charles is far more eloquent and politically savvy than Jonathan could ever hope to be.

"It can't be me," Charles argues. "I'm tainted by having been a Horseman...and as distasteful as this may sound, in this situation, right now, in this town, it needs to be a human standing up for us."

Jonathan can't believe he is even considering this...but he is...but before he makes any sort of decision there are other people he needs to discuss this with first. I need to talk to my family first," Jonathan tells Charles.

"I understand."

* * *

And that evening after school the Kent family does sit down and discuss that very subject in Martha and Jonathan's rooms.

Claire's reaction is fairly typical for her. "I say go for it. About time someone put that fucking tool in his place."

"Honey," Martha says with a weary, resigned sigh at her daughter's language.

"Just giving my asked for opinion," the fiery redhead defends herself.

"And we appreciate your forthrightness," Clark says sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Claire tells her brother.

"No thanks. I'll continue to pass," he smartly replies.

Martha returns to the topic at hand. "Jonathan...you know I'll support you in anything," she says.

Jonathan smiles at her with as much love now as when he first fell for her. "I know."

"You're health is not great and we only have 2 months before the election. That's a very compressed time scale for throwing a campaign together. I can just imagine the stress on you," Martha voices her concerns.

"Honestly, Martha I feel fine at the moment," Jonathan assures her. Hank was a very good doctor...though he can't undo the damage done to Jonathan's heart he's done an excellent job in managing it.

Martha takes a breath. She never ever imagined having this sort of conversation...at least with Jonathan. When she was engaged long ago to Sebastian Shaw(Big mistake! Though it did give her Claire so...meh, Martha's conflicted on it), point is if she had married him then perhaps she could have seen him dabbling in politics...and now she knows he's the Black King of the Hellfire Club, could definitely see it...in the illegal, manipulating things behind the scenes sort of way but back to her original point, with Jonathan, no way could she have ever seen them in this situation they are right now. However, now they are here and he's asking what should be her response? "I can't say no...never could to you."

"Oh, that's why you married me," Jonathan quips.

Martha playfully slaps him. "You know perfectly well why I married you," she retorts.

Clark pinches the bridge of his nose. "Here we go," he mutters. There is just something so wrong in having to watch his parents flirt with each other.

They give their son a look for that.

Claire chortles. It's always fun to see Clark in trouble.

Martha returns to what she was going to say. "I can see why Charles suggested this idea. Someone does need to stand up to Kelly. I won't stop you, Jonathan but just make sure you realise the consequences, the scrutiny we'll be under. Clark and Claire...have complex histories. I think Clark's is more or less covered. We did legally adopt him but sooner or later someone will ask about Claire's father...and since I was engaged to the man once..."

"It's likely to come out," Claire realises. She hasn't really given her father much thought. Why should she? He's literally never been there and when her life was destroyed in the meteor shower, killed the people she thought were her parents, where was he? Nowhere. In the orphanage did he ever come for her? Nope. Jonathan's more her father than Sebastian Shaw could ever hope to be. He's been there through all these up and downs and was with her like, for example, when she went back to Metropolis to confront her past.

It's not like they didn't come up with a story. They did. Claire has this whole fake background where she was given up for adoption but in regards to her father there is a yawning gap. Claire didn't even bother to put his name on her fake birth certificate...because you know she was cooked up in a lab and put in a surrogate mother. That's where the name Selton comes from, her surrogate mother and her mother's husband, her dad...her 2nd dad she guesses he is...and despite the fact they must have been Hellfire lackeys the few memories of her parents she has are fairly good. Oh good Lord, she just realised she has had 3 dads in her life. How screwed up is that?

Claire has to say something whether she's willing to allow her life to be that scrutinised. "Look...even if the media figure it out what's Shaw going to do? I'm an adult...and if he wants to challenge the story we put out he only risks his real life being exposed. We just have to make sure we get our story out first. In fact perhaps we should just go ahead and do that if...if this is what dad wants to do."

Jonathan blinks. "Did you call me dad?" he asks her, surprise clear.

Claire nods. "Yeah."

Jonathan smiles. "Thank you, Claire. That means a lot," he tells her that it truly does mean much that she thinks of him as her father.

Claire shrugs. "Well, yeah, to me too...but uh, like I was saying," she hastily moves things on, never too comfortable talking or dealing with her own feelings. "Lets just tell my fake back story. Unless you look anally hard it's pretty much rock solid right?"

"I would have to explain why I gave you up," Martha realises a consequence. She'll need a story as to why she gave Claire up for adoption...which is the fake version of Claire's life.

"Bottom line," Clark speaks up, "is that, dad, if you really wish to do this then we'll back you up and deal with the issues the same way we always do. As a family."

Claire and Martha agree with that.

"Thank you, son," Jonathan says, touched. "I need to give it some more thought and then I'll let you know."

The bit more thought eventually leads to one conclusion. Something Jonathan's father use to say.

'Evil prevails when good men do nothing'.

It's not quite the exact quote but the meaning is the same.

This bigotry has to be confronted.

For the sake of the students he's come to love so much.

Who'd thought just how much they would come to mean to him.

When this started he wasn't even sure it was a good idea. Didn't even know if Charles was trustworthy.

Now he's going to throw himself into the political arena for them because yes, he's running for Mayor.

* * *

Jonathan's decision leads into a very busy next few days getting organised. One of his first phone calls was to his oldest friend; Kansas Senator Jack Jennings.

If there was anyone who could help him it was Jack.

Jack was one of the really good upstanding ones. Standing up for what's right. Not allowing the machine in Washington to corrupt him. In fact since mutants were revealed Jack's been on the side calling for restraint...which gets him kudos from the mutant community of Smallville and the town's recently elected mutant Mayor.

Secret fact; Clark kinda hero worshipped him as to how a politician should act.

"Jonathan Kent," Jack chuckles over the phone. "Now what brings you to ring me?"

Jonathan smiles at hearing his friend's voice. "Actually I need your help Jack."

"Really? This isn't like that time I helped you escape after being caught with the Sheriff's daughter under the bleachers was it?"

"That was you with the Sheriff's daughter, Jack," Jonathan reminds his friend.

"Oh so it was. Well, at least I can say it was never both of them at the same time."

Jonathan laughs. He almost busts a gut every time Jack tells that story. He sobers up. "In fact it's a political thing."

"What sort of political thing?"

"You sitting down?" Jonathan asks.

"No...but I get the feeling I should be," Jack replies...and when Jonathan tells him what it is about he's sure glad he sat down.

* * *

Jack, being the sort of friend he was, got the first flight he could to Bayville. Brought along his own campaign manager to help.

He finds himself being driven past the media scrum outside the gates and drawing up to the mansion first thing the next morning.

As he emerges from his car he looks up at the mansion and whistles.

"See something you like?" Jonathan asks him as he walks down the steps.

"Long way from that farm of yours," Jack comments.

"That it is," Jonathan confirms as he and Jack share a manly hug.

"Hey Martha, still married to this guy?" Jack jokes as he greets her.

"Hello Jack," Martha greets him warmly, sharing cheek kisses. "And yes."

"Hello Senator Jennings," Clark says his greeting, as he pushes his glasses up his face in his habitual manner.

Jack makes a face. "What happened to 'Uncle Jack', Clark?" he asks about what Clark use to call him when he was much smaller...and boy just look at him now. He was a giant.

"Seems a little inappropriate," Clark thinks. He called the man 'Uncle Jack' before he was elected to the Senate.

"And this is our daughter, Claire," Martha introduces the last person present.

"Daughter?" Jack queries. "Adopted?" he guesses.

"Not really," Martha demurs. "She's mine...from before Jonathan. You know, Sebastian."

"Ah," Jack says. "That sounds like a long story," he can easily figure out.

"It is," Claire confirms in one of her more sullen moods today, as she too pushes her pair on unneeded glasses up her nose. Remember she does actually have a secret identity from Volcana.

"And this is Shelby," Clark adds, pointing at the daft golden retriever that has decided to follow them around this morning.

After Jack takes a moment to greet the dog they lead him inside and he gets his first taste of what a mansion full of mutants is like quickly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SOON TO BE STUFFED AND MOUNTED PURPLE LIZARD!" Bobby screams as Lockheed flies past, chewing on something as the ice-covered Iceman slides after him, freezing things around him...including Jack, his campaign manager and the Kents.

"Drake!" Claire yells as she chases after her arch-nemesis. "I'm going to use you as my punching bag you thoughtless, immature half-witted twit!" she screeches.

"And here we go...and it's only 7," Clark remarks, taking the exaggerated effort to look at his watch.

Jack blinks and looks at his friend.

"Welcome to my world," Jonathan dead-pans.

"Hmm...gotten quieter I see," Jack jokes.

Jonathan chuckles.

* * *

Soon they're all in a meeting with Professor Xavier. Jack's campaign manager becomes more hopeful than he was on the flight over after seeing the list of organisations that have stepped forward with support.

The best chance for winning is to come up with a way to unite all the opposition to Kelly, no matter how disparate they might be and keep them united until polling day because the incumbent Mayor...pft he's finished. That much is clear from the polling numbers. He's been trying to walk the line and has ended up alienating both sides. Though if they could persuade him to pull out, throw what weight he has left behind Jonathan's campaign that would be useful.

Makes a note to arrange a meeting.

Point is right now Jonathan has that most important of things; momentum. He's struck a chord with the public.

Plus they have a small army of volunteers to help in the shape of the students of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children who were all more than willing to help out...more so due to the fact they could stuff it to Kelly.

The campaign manager soon goes off to organise the press conference to announce the launch of Jonathan's campaign.

While the kids leave for school Jonathan spends most of the day talking with Jack and preparing himself for what lies ahead.

At the end of the day Jack gets invited to join the Kents for a private dinner in their rooms.

* * *

"So your dad outran four cop cars and pissed off half the chicken farmers in Chicksaw County," Jack is animatedly telling a story from Jack and Jonathan's misbegotten youth making the other 3 Kents laugh their asses off as they all sit around the dining table.

"It's only because you said you knew a short-cut," Jonathan defends himself.

"See, these aren't the sides of the stories that I hear," Clark joins in, having fun teasing his dad. "You got any more of these? They'll become very useful next time I'm in for a lecture."

"Yeah, for me too," Claire thinks, joining in.

"No, I don't think so," Jonathan hopes to avoid that. "I would like to try and maintain my dignity and authority, please."

Martha laughs. "Oh, Jonathan, you lost that fight years ago," she joins in the teasing.

Jonathan rolls hie eyes. It's hopeless. Though he must admit to enjoying the night. Just to see the burden lift off Clark briefly makes it worth it. His son has been so weighed down since Apocalypse. He tries to hide it but he can't hide it from his own father.

Clark won't talk about it...at least with him. What Jonathan does know is that he seems to have regular sessions with Charles so at least he's talking to someone. That's something.

* * *

Later while Martha, Claire and Clark deal with the dishes Jonathan stands on the balcony looking out...at the crowd of press still camped outside the gate. He's going to be dealing with them tomorrow possibly.

Jack is with him. "Vultures," he mutters disparagingly.

"Are you allowed to call them that?" Jonathan wonders for a United States Senator.

"Not to their faces, no," Jack jests.

"Thank you for all this, Jack," Jonathan says gratefully.

"What are friends for," Jack dismisses that. "Though to this day I still think I haven't gotten over the shock of you showing up at Congress last year. Course if I had been a better friend I would never have allowed you to lose the farm in the 1st place."

"Ok, stop right there, Jack. The farm...was on my head. I ran up the debts," Jonathan is able to accept his own failings. "And really I should be complimenting you on taking up the less popular idea of treating mutants like human beings."

"I have my principles Jonathan. One of which is not to accept any form of bigotry."

"Well I hope it helps that you've seen here today how good kids they are. They're not any different to anyone else in most ways."

"Well it has been an experience. I will say that," Jack reflects on his day here. It was crazy...and Jonathan puts up with this everyday? His admiration for his friend has grown...but he can see what Jonathan means. They weren't bad kids...and Jack has been open minded from the start anyway.

Jonathan chuckles. That's what most people say after spending any sort of time around the mansion.

"I need to raise an issue from earlier," Jack broaches it, trying to be gentle.

"What issue?"

"Superman."

Jonathan's face grows tense. "I'm not making any speech where I condemn him, Jack," he repeats something Jack's campaign manager suggested for his first speech. "You don't know him. He's an alien, yes who does what? Uses his powers to help people. Wow, lets lock him up for that!" he mocks that idea. Course what he is trying to hide is that he is protecting his son.

Jack sighs. "Come on Jonathan it's a bit of a revelation. Not only do we now know for certain we're not alone, we have a superpowered alien living in our country."

"Jack, do me a favour, look up," Jonathan says.

"What?"

"Please."

Jack relents and looks up.

"Up there, Jack are other species, other civilisations and one day we're going to go out there and meet them. Now what are we going to do on that day? Just think of them as dangerous inhuman menaces and start wars we probably cannot win against older, more advanced races or try and strike up friendships? How about we start showing what's great about our species by accepting the first one we've truly met?"

Jack chuckles in defeat. "You hopeless optimist. You're going to knock the electorate dead with positive thinking like that."

"That's why I'm doing it, Jack. To remind people of how good they can be. Not just because I've come to love these kids, which I have. Claire is a mutant. I would not allow for a second Martha to watch her daughter be carted off or branded or whatever other act Kelly wants to try. He's peddling fear. Anyone with even the basic knowledge of history knows where that ends. It's not a nice place. People need hope for the future."

"You should run for President with that," Jack tells him.

"No. I don't think so. Just stopping Kelly will be enough. Hopefully it'll send out a message, a beacon to follow that there is a better path to follow."

"Well if a Senator from a far off State's support means anything you have mine."

"Senator or not I would appreciate your support, Jack."

"You'll need it. Trust me. Politics is not for the faint hearted. Kelly and his supporters will do everything in their power to discredit you," Jack warns his friend what is about to fall upon his head.

"Jack, I can't be anyone but myself."

"And that's why you'll win, Jonathan," Jack assures him. "You're the most honest guy I know."

Jonathan manages half a smile at that because he has lied. To protect Clark and Claire he's lied to Jack because nothing is more important than family. He just hopes his family can get through this.

* * *

The next day is when Jonathan prepares to step out the mansion door and give the speech that will launch his campaign.

All the students were here to support him.

"Go get them Mr Kent!" Tabby cheers him on which starts a whole plethora of good luck wishes.

"Here's your speech," a certain golden skinned young woman hands it to him.

"Thank you, Chloe," Jonathan says back. Yes, they roped her into it. "You don't mind helping?"

"Pft, to knock Kelly on his metaphorical ass? Hell, no," Chloe proclaims...before she leans in and lowers her voice. "Truth be told if I didn't find something to do I was going to go stir crazy and murder someone in their sleep," she tells him...joking about that last part but she was bored. Hiding away had seemed like such a good idea at first but it leaves you with very little to do.

Oh make no mistake, Bobby's tried to keep her entertained...and he's quite good at it but Chloe's a driven person. Always has been. She wanted to be a reporter since she was 5 so the type of person she is can't live without something to do.

Helping Mr Kent in the PR department is one way she can do it...though don't expect her to be seen. She'll be the manipulator behind the scenes. She has a cousin she doesn't want to see her...though god only knows what has gotten into Lois with her anti-Superman tirades. Here's an idea for Lois. How about you get the facts before making accusations.

Chloe would say that to Lois under normal circumstances. Problem is that circles back round to her not wanting to be seen by her cousin...so yeah, that could take awhile to think of a solution to that problem.

Jonathan smiles at her before taking a deep breath. He feels Martha take his hand. He knows it's her without looking. They've been married long enough for him to know exactly how his wife's hand feels in his.

Behind him were Clark and Claire and outside the Professor and the heads of the pro-mutant organisations were waiting to demonstrate their support.

Another deep breath.

Martha kisses him one more time before the door opens and out they step...

* * *

_Author's Note: So yeah, Jonathan for Mayor. Had to do it if I was going to reflect his running for the Senate bit from the show and that gave me the opportunity to pull in his friend from the show; Kansas Senator Jack Jennings to aid him. Plus it gives Chloe something to do...from behind the scenes for the moment. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Life carries on as do Clark's internal struggles against War._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bayville High...**

His dad's speech was well received but for Clark life has to go on as normal...as normal as it can be when you're an alien with a psychotic personality in your head trying to take over.

There are moments he comes dangerously close to a repeat of what happened with the Hellions and loses control.

Being hunted doesn't help.

By the way Superman 3 SHIELD 0.

They need a new hobby. Especially Agent Danvers who is always the pilot who is the last one chasing him. The woman doesn't known when to quit...even when he's wrecked 3 of her planes so far and counting.

Ok, that's probably not helping his case he goes around wrecking SHIELD's toys...or on the other hand perhaps if he makes their repair bill so high they'll literally not be able to afford to keep chasing him.

Is that Clark thinking that or War?

Who knows.

Anyway all Clark can do is try and get on with his life best he can. Which is why here at the end of the 1st week back at school he is in the office of the restored school paper, just trying to finish setting it up.

"At last. Democracy prevails!" one happy sounding fellow reporter proclaims.

Clark turns his head to look at brown haired, blue eyed 16-year old slender figure of Iris West and arches an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks innocently at the look she is getting.

Clark shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just..."

"Just?" Iris presses for him to continue.

"You would have gotten on great with my friend from Smallville."

"Oh, that Chloe girl you mentioned?"

Clark nods.

"Yeah. Shame she's no longer with us. From your stories she sounded great," Iris says with regret.

"She was," Clark says, using the past tense because you know technically Chloe's dead and her body has been 'misplaced'. It's what Chloe wants and if you know her at all you know once she gets an idea in her head it's damn near impossible to get her to change her mind no matter how stupid an idea it is.

"Soooo," Iris draws the word out unnecessarily long.

Clark remembers that tone. There could be trouble ahead. "So?" he queries.

"I was thinking..."

"I've warned you off doing that. It only leads to headaches," Clark quips.

Iris' blue eyes narrow and she growls at him.

Clark just smiles disarmingly.

"_So_," she repeats forcefully. "Since your dad is now running for Mayor I realised that puts you into a unique place to report on it."

"Iris...I'm not betraying my dad's trust for a story," Clark shoots down whatever she was thinking.

"I wasn't thinking that!" she insists, partially insulted that he thought that of her. "No, what I was thinking is that you give a commentary on the campaign from the inside. Something Joe Public rarely gets to see or understand is how much hard work, say the volunteers go through. Show the people behind the guy that fronts it."

Ok, that's different. Let him think a minute. "I'll do it..."

"Yes!" Iris cheers, fist-pumping the air.

"On condition," Clark cuts off her celebration. "I have to get everyone's involved pre-approval on what I write."

"Oh I know you can do that Clark...and if you can't call me. I'll sweet-talk them round."

"Sweet-talk? You?" Clark questions that seriously.

"Or arm-twist. Whatever gets the job done."

Oh sweet Rao. Iris and Chloe would so get on like a house on fire.

Just then Principal Fine walks in, announcing himself with a loud hand-clap. "Hello my fellow pursuers of freedom. How are things coming along?" he asks, here to check up on them.

"We're more or less done," Iris volunteers to answer. "I was just persuading Clark of his vital role in reporting the upcoming election."

"Ah," Fine says, turning his gaze to Clark. "Democracy in action. Fires up the blood doesn't it Mr Kent? And there you are in the heart of the action!"

Iris smirks as if saying 'See. I told you so!'.

Clark rolls his eyes. She'll never let him hear the end of it. See, so like Chloe.

Fine starts up one of his statements again as a challenge to see what Clark says back. "Democracy has such an interesting history in all its forms and many varying attempts over the centuries to bring it to pass. Course technically in a true democracy every decision would be put to a vote of the populace."

"But that's, in practical terms, unworkable," Clark responds. "So we compromise with a representative democracy, electing people to speak and vote on the issues for us in an assembly."

"Yes but does such a system merely create an elite class, separated from the normal people. In which case do you actually have a democracy at all when your choices are to select only from this small elite group?" Fine poses the debate.

"Are we debating the state of our democracy here?" Iris wonders.

"I don't know. Are we Ms West?" Fine asks her. "Or are we debating the merits and concepts of all democracies throughout history? The way this country is governed is not the only way. Is it even the best way?"

"To quote Winston Churchill; 'Democracy is the worst form of government, except for all those other forms that have been tried from time to time'," Clark uses as a counter.

Fine nods in concession. "Ah Winston. Fascinating man. We could spend hours debating upon him alone...but alas I feel that will have to wait for another day Mr Kent."

To emphasise what he means he goes as far as an exaggerated look at his watch. Time is getting on.

"But I am certain we'll have plenty of more opportunities to discuss many topics over the coming weeks," Fine says. "Good day ladies and gentlemen. Keep up the good work."

Iris frowns as the Principal leaves. "Did that seem weird to you?"

"Well I'm standing next to you Iris so weird is a relative term."

Iris punches him on the arm...which she regrets. "Geez Louise, what are you made of Clark? Steel?" she complains as she shakes her hand out.

Clark sighs. He should have moved. "What were you saying about weird?" he gets back to that.

"Oh right. Was it me or does our new Principal seem to have a particular interest in you?"

"I want to say it's you," Clark quips. "But no, you're right. I don't know what it is."

Iris shrugs. "Maybe it's the way he is," she proposes.

"Maybe."

"Stretch. There you are," Bart gripes as he walks in. Oh, yes did we not mention Bart no longer gets to avoid coming to school. We probably did but it bears repeating because it's kinda funny watching Bart trying to act slow and normal which he clearly hates.

"Bart," Clark acknowledges him.

"Who's your friend?" Bart asks, nodding his head at the brown haired girl.

"Oh right. Bart Allen this is..."

"Iris West," she cuts in, holding her hand out. "So very nice to meet any friend of Clark...and a friend of his is a friend of mine."

Bart takes the hand and smiles back. She was a little cutie. If he wasn't dating Jubilee he would so show her his moves but Bart's a loyal soul in reality.

"So you a mutant too?" Iris wonders.

"Me? Nah. Don't need special powers to be awesome," Bart boasts.

Clark makes a strangled sort of noise at that. Only Bart and his ego.

Iris grins. "Uh huh. No need to tell me. I can see that..." she pauses to let Bart think she's talking about him before bursting the bubble, "...every morning when I look in the mirror."

Another strangled noise from Clark.

Bart smiles widely. That was good. "Well from what I can see everything checks out with a A+."

"Oh and you're an expert on _checking _out are we?"

"I don't like to boast."

"_Lies!"_ Clark coughs.

Bart gives Clark the evil eye.

Iris sniggers. "Well at least I am and I can see nothing wrong from where I'm standing," she flirts.

Ok. Clark needs to stop them before he vomits from all the blatant flirting. "Time to go Bart," Clark says sternly.

"Right on," Bart says. "See ya around Iris," he promises.

"Count on it."

As Bart leaves in his usual rush Iris lets out a dreamy sounding sigh.

"He's got a girlfriend," Clark whispers in her ear.

Iris pouts. "Too bad," she reflects because he was cute with a capital C!

Clark rolls his eyes. Iris could be flirty. It was her nature. It's then when he sees himself, tattered clothes, circuits on the skin, walking round Iris, checking her over. War. Not a good time.

"Spunky one isn't she," War comments about Iris. "I like the spirit. Once I've crushed you Clark and taken charge I wonder what I could turn her into that would serve the goals of the Great Apocalypse. With her spirit...ooh, it would be interesting no?"

Clark grits his teeth. "Go away," he mutters under his breath as he tries to focus his mental might on.

"What did you say?" Iris asks him.

"Nothing," Clark snaps as he hastily beats it leaving a confused Iris West behind.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"There was no rhyme or reason, Professor. I was just taking to Iris and there he was," Clark is explaining his latest War manifestation to the wheelchair bound man in his office.

Charles leans back. "But you kept control?" he queries.

"Just," Clark says, his tone barely expressing how close it actually was.

"That's a victory, Clark. Don't think it is not. War is testing the strength of his cage and even if it buckled it did not break."

"This time," Clark says in fatalistic tones.

Charles locks his hands together and taps his thumbs against each other. "It is not just a matter of teaching you techniques to contain him, Clark. It is getting to the root of what feeds War. Of what you experienced at Apocalypse's hands. Have you suffered flashbacks?"

"Sometimes. At night when I'm alone in bed unable to sleep," Clark admits he does suffer from them. "Then again I've always hated the darkness. I think it reminds me of being locked up in my ship as a baby." Clark runs his hand through his hair. "Honestly most of the time I'm too busy fighting War to think on what Apocalypse did."

"Clark...when was the last time you slept?" Charles wonders. Not that Charles himself can talk much. He hasn't been able to have a solid night's sleep since Apocalypse either. They have been many nights of him, Clark and Storm in the kitchen drinking tea.

Clark shrugs. "Don't know," he admits...and for someone with an eidetic memory that is actually some confession. "Can't afford to sleep, Professor. Sleeping would allow War a chance to take over."

"Clark I can teach you all the techniques I know. In the end though defeating War means being honest as to what happened. Honest with yourself. Honest with me. I can't help you come to terms with it if I don't know what happened. This is not me pressurising you," Charles wants to make clear. "This is laying down the facts."

"I...can't," Clark says back, his face showing a glimpse of his inner torment for a moment.

Charles sighs. "Ok, Clark. Just know nothing changes. I am here for you whenever you are ready."

Problem is Clark doesn't know if he'll ever be.

* * *

That night...really, really late that night...well make it early morning Rogue is on her way down to the gym. She can't sleep.

She can't say it's anything keeping her awake specifically. She has her worries the same as anyone...especially over her brother who was of course in a deep depression over the fact his girlfriend, Amanda was still in her coma.

Kurt was going to send himself to an early grave.

Though it does make one have to think about just how many other new mutants were going through the same thing.

Cerebro couldn't even give it a number on just how many appeared when Apocalypse's field surrounded the planet.

The mutant population what? Doubled, trebled instantly? More?

All Rogue does know is that supposedly 1 in 20,000 people possess the x-gene meaning that at maximum out of 7 billion people you could get roughly 350,000 mutants worldwide.

Assuming that figure of 1 in 20,000 is accurate and assuming that is all Apocalypse's field did which you can't since no-one really understands how the thing was actually meant to work. All they knew was the effect it was suppose to have in mutating the entire world.

Whatever the case things are a lot different now. Before it was easy for life to go by and never see a mutant. Now? It was probably impossible. Mutants were here, visible and they were here to stay.

Which meant more work for the X-Men.

It had barely been two weeks since Apocalypse and that was true. Since Rogue was not hurt in the fight she had already been called in to help, to fill in for people who were hurt and are still recovering...which she was happy to do by the way.

Rogue gets closer to the gym when she can hear someone is in there. She can hear the grunts and the sounds of impact on the punching bag.

Rogue pushes the door open a crack and is surprised to see the one working the bag is Kitty of all people.

That's not like her friend to look so...aggressive.

Rogue is about to step inside when she gets the shock of her life by Kitty spinning a kick round...and the bag snapping off the chain, flying across the space and impacting the wall.

"How did ya do that?" Rogue asks as she walks in.

Kitty spins round, eyes wide. "H-hey Rogue," she stammers. "What brings you here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Stop avoiding tha question," Rogue tells the Illinois native.

"Well...uh..."

"Kitty...your nose is bleeding," Rogue notices.

Kitty raises her hand to beneath her nose and indeed a few crimson red drops splatter the back of her hand. Kitty strides over to where her stuff sits on the bench by the wall and grabs some tissues out of her bag and stems the flow.

Rogue walks over, concerned. "Is this...related?" she asks, gesturing at the broken punching bag.

Kitty sits down, not saying anything...which is weird. Kitty not speaking. The world must be ending.

A joke Rogue makes.

Kitty just gives her a dirty look.

"Come on, Kits. Talk ta meh. Ah'm still your friend right?"

Kitty sighs. "It was, like, when we were fighting Clark. I used one of those x-gene enhancers and I realised I could, like totally, reverse my power. Increase my density and make myself stronger to fight him."

Rogue nods along, seeing what she was thinking. "But how did ya do that just now?"

"Even though I'm not wearing an enhancer why couldn't I?" Kitty asks the pertinent question.

Rogue can't actually think of a reason. "But why are ya up here at night doing it in secret?" she wonders.

"You'll laugh," Kitty thinks what Rogue will do if she answers.

"No, ah won't," Rogue insists. "Ah ain't that insensitive."

Kitty just gives Rogue an 'Are you kidding me?!' look.

Rogue scowls. "Come on tell meh," she presses. "Ah promise no laughing and it'll stay just between us."

Kitty ponders her response for a minute. "It's Peter."

"Figures," Rogue says that was sorta inevitable.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing beyond tha two of ya are inseparable, Kits. If anything was going ta cause this that was always goin ta beh number 1 on tha list."

Well Kitty's not sure that's accurate but anyway. "Did you hear anything about his friend, Liz?"

Rogue looks skyward and she strains her brain. "Sorry, don't think so."

"She's one of the new mutants. A pyrokinetic."

"Is she tha one ya were saying had a phobia about us?" Rogue asks, something tingling at the back of her head.

Kitty nods.

"Tha irony."

"I know right! Point is her half-brother is the same...and they ran off together, rejecting their family...not that I blame them. Their father...what a complete jerk. You know Peter punched him after he insulted mutants."

"Really?" Rogue says with an amused expression at the imagery.

Kitty nods.

"Ha! Ah would have loved ta see that!" Rogue proclaims.

"Uh huh...the thing is...look we can all guess how she must feel. We've all been through it to a lesser degree. The other day, though, she and her brother showed up in new York calling themselves the Molten Twins...if you can believe that nonsense."

"Living around here? Sadly ah can," Rogue laments how long ago normal went out the window.

"Peter's friend...someone that all he wants to do is help and she turns herself into the next supervillain."

"Oh...ah get it," Rogue says as the epiphany strikes. "Peter went ta confront them, probably barely survived it and now y'all are wanting ta help him aren't ya?"

"I...uh...wow. I never saw you as intuitive," Kitty comments in shock.

"Hey!" Rogue complains.

Kitty holds her hands up to say she's not meaning anything insulting.

"Ah'm right though aren't ah?"

"Uh...yeah," Kitty confirms that that is what she is thinking and is the explanation for her presence here tonight.

"Ah recall ya saying superheroics weren't for ya aftah tha Sirens fiasco," Rogue reminds Kitty.

"I meant it then...but lets face it a lot has changed since then. I feel..." Kitty struggles to find the words. "I feel...like I need to do something...something beyond what the X-Men do...and I don't mean that disparagingly. I love you guys and totally believe in what the X-Men stand for but there's an...itch it isn't satisfying if you get my meaning."

"Or Peter has just stuffed your head full of that power/responsibility thing he goes on about...which is a change from him _stuffing _other parts of ya," Rogue says salaciously.

Kitty blushes bright red. "Rogue!" she whines, embarrassed.

"Oh come on, everyone knows what he and ya do. Ah made tha mistake of walking past your door last tahme he was here. Ah never knew ya knew such _colourful _language," Rogue continues to tease her friend.

Kitty's cheeks burn brighter and she hides her face in her hands.

Rogue chortles. This was fun.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Kitty grumbles sarcastically.

"Hey, ah can't touch anyone again remember. Ah have ta get my jollies wherever ah can find them."

Kitty does feel bad about that for her friend. It sucks.

Rogue blows her white bangs back. "So what are ya going ta do? Put on a costume? A mask? Get another silly alias?" she wonders what it is exactly Kitty is planning to do.

"I hadn't thought it that far through yet. I just needed to see if I could replicate what I did in China first...and hey! My alias is not silly!" Kitty complains, her brain catching up with the implication of Rogue's words. "Shadowcat is way better than Rogue!" she claims.

"Rogue's mah nahme," the Goth teen argues back.

"No. It's not. Your name is...I still don't know! 3 years later and you still won't tell me," Kitty points out.

"Because ah don't lahke mah nahme, ok," Rogue tries to explain, sounding very defensive.

"It can't be that bad," Kitty argues.

"It is," Rogue insists.

"And here I thought we were, like, friends."

Oh, pulling the guilt trip. That's low. Then again it has been 3 years and Kitty is her best friend. Rogue looks around. "If ah tell ya will ya promise not ta tell anyone else?"

Kitty's eyes go wide. "Y-you'll really tell me?" she stammers in shock.

"Promise first," Rogue insists.

"Cross my heart," Kitty promises, doing that with her finger.

Rogue sighs and plays with her white bangs a little. "It's Anna. Mah nahme is Anna Marie."

Kitty's lips curl up into the biggest smile...and no there's no laughing. "Why are you embarrassed about that?" she asks. "It's a lovely name," Kitty thinks.

"It doesn't exactly suit mah personality does it?"

Well, ok, Kitty may concede that...as she checks the tissue she's had to her nose this whole time to see if the bleeding has stopped.

Rogue eyes Kitty still dabbing the blood from her nose. "Ya should get that checked out," she advises.

"It's nothing," Kitty insists.

Nothing huh? And here Rogue thought she was the stubborn one in not coming forward with problems. "Kits...if this is related ta ya trying ta use your powers in reverse or howevah we're describing it and you're going ta use them more frequently then ya need ta see Beast ta make sure you're not harming yourself."

"You're worried about me?"

"Of course ah am. You're mah friend...even if ah haven't been tha best one back," Rogue says apologetically.

"Hey, I forgive you!" Kitty assures Rogue.

"Thanks," Rogue says with a smile. "By tha way, Peter is lucky ta have ya," she adds.

"Don't I know it."

"Especially because you're a hell of a surprisingly good kissah."

Kitty frowns in confusion. "Huh? Has Peter been blabbing?"

"When isn't he blabbing?" Rogue asks rhetorically. "But no, this is from personal experience."

"I'm lost."

"Well...ya know how ah remembah some of what ah did now undah Apocalypse's control?"

Kitty nods. "Uh huh."

"And just before graduation do ya remembah a dream where Peter showed up and kissed ya?"

Kitty's brow furrows. "How do you know about that?"

Rogue smirks. "Wasn't Peter."

It takes Kitty a minute to get it. "It was you!"

Rogue chuckles. "Dang, girl ya got game."

"OH. MY. GOD!" Kitty squeals as it sinks in she kissed Rogue who was disguised as her boyfriend...but she kissed Rogue!

"If it's any consolation it was for the sheer purpose of stealing your powers."

"How is that any consolation...and how can you joke about it?"

Rogue shrugs. "Brooding was getting boring," she explains it.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Rogue?" Kitty wants to know.

"What?"

"You not brooding? That's a sign of the impending apocalypse."

"Ok ah think we need ta avoid using tha A-word considering."

"Ok fine it's a sign of the impending...God's reckoning," Kitty tries.

"Bettah...and no it's not! Ah think...ah think ah'm just...maybe ah'm finally growing up," Rogue propose as an explanation.

"So you're ok?" Kitty asks after her friend's well-being.

"Ah'm not saying it was a pleasant experience, Kitty. Ah'm saying ah don't want ta let it weigh meh down any more. Think about it, think about what ah've been through, add Mystique as mah mothah and if ah just let mahself carry all that it would crush meh...so no, ah'm letting it go."

Kitty has to say Rogue was right. This is her growing up.

"So got ta ask? Did ya think ah was a good kissah?" Rogue asks.

Kitty's eyes go as wide as they ever have. What does she say to that? If she says yes, does it mean she has some sort of subconscious attraction to Rogue? To girls in general? Does she have a hidden lesbian side? No. She means she totally loves Peter and the sight and feel of his masculine body. Then again it wasn't a bad kiss...but it was Rogue in Peter's shape so surely that just reinforces her attraction to Peter. Yet it was Rogue...and on and on and round and round Kitty's internal monologue goes.

Rogue smirks, knowing how Kitty over thinks everything and can just about imagine the internal argument her friend is having. Oh, man she's going to have so much fun with this!

* * *

_Author's Note: I thought to myself that when bringing back the school paper at least find one famous DC reporter who happens to be there...and then instead of someone from Superman's world my mind went to ask how about someone from the Flash's world, like say Iris. And Clark's struggles continue. As for Kitty, as I showed in my vision of the future one day she will move on from the X-Men and join Clark's team and I figured she needed to start taking the 1st step, little and slow as it is, that being Peter's girlfriend is giving her an itch to be something else and here she's starting to explore how to use her powers in a way that may satisfy that itch. And, yeah, while I may not have shown it, Liz has joined the supervillain side...at least for now. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Meetings and confrontations and surprise guests._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**New York...**

"War, relax," Betsy tries to implore her boyfriend this Saturday morning. They were in his New York apartment having come here last night after Betsy's week at school was over and her boyfriend was currently pacing around back and forth in a clearly agitated state.

"Relax?" he snorts. "Relax, she says," he mutters as he runs his hand through his blond hair.

Betsy rolls her eyes. What has him so worked up? His parents are coming. After their fight the other day which got her to go see the Professor, it got Warren to finally realise his need to come clean to his parents on his 'condition'.

In fact since that fight he and Bets have talked over a lot of things he has decided he needs to start doing. For 2 years he's let his life remain on hold...and he can't keep doing that. He wants to live his life...right now with Betsy and to live a life means to stop hiding from everyone as a first step.

So he called his parents and invited them over for a meeting without being too specific as to why. He's got them to come because it's easier to show them in person than to explain it over the phone.

Show them what?

His wings.

And naturally Betsy was going to, like the song goes, stand by her man.

Betsy gets off the chair she is on and walks over to him, stopping his pacing. She gently kisses him on the lips, her hands reaching back and stroking his wonderfully soft wings. There are no word to describe how nice they feel. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you," she promises him, knowing his biggest fear is that his parents will reject him on sight. Betsy gets it in the sense her parents come from the same privileged background and therefore can pretty much picture Warren's parents without having ever met them.

"Couldn't have worn a dress?" Warren asks about Betsy's outfit choices.

Betsy arches the left eyebrow, the one where the dagger mark sits. She was dressed as she always is. Punk rock-esque. "War, luv, don't try and change me," she warns him playfully, knowing this is coming from his panic. She is psychic you know.

Warren cringes. "Sorry...sorry. It doesn't matter what they think of you, I swear. I'm...just..."

"Having a panic attack, I know," Betsy says with a warm, assuring smile.

Warren's shoulders sag a little as he lets out a breath and tries to relax. Betsy moves to rubbing his shoulders. "How's the wing feeling?" she wonders, since it was still healing up from the fight against the possessed Professor.

"Better. According to Dr McCoy I seem to heal faster than a normal person would. I think he took about a pint of my blood to study and find out why," he jokily complains. Though it does mean that he'll be back flying quicker than he feared and that part of his mutation he loves. He loves flying...and he loves taking Betsy flying with him.

Betsy giggles a little. "That sounds like our friendly, hairy doctor," she jokes back. Her head then turns to the door. "30 seconds," she tells him she can can sense his parents coming.

Warren swallows hard. "Can-can you answer the door? I just need a second," he requests of her.

"Of course, luv," Betsy agrees, giving one more quick kiss while he disappears into the bedroom and shuts the door.

Betsy brushes her hair back, psychically hides her dagger mark as the Professor has been teaching her to and opens the door to reveal Warren's parents. Warren Kenneth Worthington Jr and Katheryn Worthington.

Warren's father was a relatively tall, slender man with silvering black hair and a beard. His mother was shorter and blond and seemed in good shape...though Betsy would bet that came from a little bit of nipping and tucking. They were both dressed quite expensively...and didn't look very impressed as their eyes fall on Betsy.

"I seriously hope that's not the uniform cleaners wear these days," Warren's father remarks.

Betsy's eye twitches. Cleaner?!

"And even worst she just lets us stand here. How rude," Warren's mother comments haughtily.

"I'm not the cleaner. I'm Elizabeth Braddock...Warren's girlfriend," Betsy says, trying so very, very hard not to lose her temper.

Warren's parents roll their eyes simultaneously. "Not another one," his mother mutters disparagingly in relation to the fact...well lets face it trash as she sees it that Warren has previously associated with...and from what she sees so far his tastes haven't improved.

Betsy can't believe the gall. They haven't see their son in like 2 years and they just jump to conclusions. She again tries not to blow her lid. "Please, come in," she invites them, repressing the urge to telekinetically slam the door in their arrogant, snobby faces.

The Worthingtons enter the apartment, Betsy closes the door behind them. "Warren will just be a moment. Would you like any refreshments?" she asks, trying to remain polite.

"What I want is to know why my son dragged us across the Atlantic," Warren's father demands to know, clearly unhappy that his schedule has been disrupted.

"Shh," Warren's mother says. She has a slightly different concern. "What we want to know is why he has been avoiding us for the last 2 years."

"That's better left to Warren to explain," Betsy says.

Warren's father scrutinises her carefully. Braddock. Braddock. Now why does he know that name? "You're not of the Braddocks of Braddocks Enterprises are you?" he ask her.

"Yep, my parents," Betsy confesses her deadly sin...as she sees it.

Warren's father eyes widen ever so slightly. Well now, maybe he has misjudged his son on this occasion. A link to the Braddocks would be a very beneficial arrangement for his business. They were rich and influential.

He's also unaware Betsy can hear him practically screaming those thoughts into her head. She so wants to deck him. Instead she clears her throat. "War, luv, your parents are here!" she calls out.

"Coming!" Warren shouts back. "Just one second!"

"Oh for heavens sake!" his father snaps. "Warren! You get out here right this instance. I've had enough of your shirking. You're sending your mother to an early grave with worry and not doing my health any good either!"

"Warren," Katheryn hisses, thinking he's being too forceful.

He waves her off, thinking she's mollycoddling Warren too much.

The door flies open and out steps Warren...

His parents' eyes go wide, their jaws drop.

"Mum, dad...I'm a mutant," he announces to them.

This is when his mother faints.

Luckily his father catches her in time and with Warren and Betsy's help they get her to the couch.

The next several minutes are spent getting her back round and calming her down.

Warren isn't enjoying the looks he's getting...and if Betsy was to tell him the thoughts she's picking up he would be enjoying it even less.

"How long has this been going on?" Warren's father wants to know.

"Basically two years now. It started out as bumps on my back and within a few weeks these wings had grown out," Warren tells the short version of the story, extending his wings slightly as if to illustrate his point.

"This is why you've been avoiding us?" his mother asks him.

Warren doesn't meet her gaze. Betsy takes his hand into hers. "Yeah," he admits. "I-I didn't know how you'd take it."

"I can see why," his father says in a tone Warren knows far too well. It's the one where his father scolds him in disappointment.

Warren's mother is in full-on panic mode. "Maybe...Maybe we could call Dr Stuart," she suggests referring to the family doctor.

Warren frowns. "Why would..."

He never finishes that as Betsy exclaims, "Oh bloody hell that's sick!"

"What?" Warren asks.

"She's thinking of asking Dr Stuart to see about cutting your wings off!" Betsy practically shouts in disgust what she heard Warren's mother thinking.

"What!" Warren roars angrily as he rises to his feet.

"How did...no!" his mother pleads her case.

"Don't lie!" Warren snaps at her.

"Warren don't raise your voice to your mother!" his father shouts at him.

"I will raise my voice! Cut my wings off?!" Warren questions his mother, outraged.

"I never said that!" she insists.

"You didn't need to! Betsy's a telepath. She heard your thoughts!" He turns to her. "Right?" he asks her to confirm.

Betsy nods.

"Cut my wings off!" Warren repeats, now rapidly approaching a tirade. "Why don't you just have me mutilated and have done with it!"

"W-Warren I just want what's best for you. To be normal," his mother pleads.

"He is normal!" Betsy snaps, furious at the accusation.

"Ok, this is a family matter. You should leave," Warren's father says to Betsy.

"She's not going anywhere!" Warren tells his father in no uncertain terms. "She's my girlfriend. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have called you at all. She was the one who persuaded me I needed to stop hiding."

Betsy cringes because look at the result.

Warren spots her look. "Don't apologise," he tells her. "You were right." He turns back to his parents. "And for your information even if you cut my wings off I would never be 'normal' as you see it. I would still be a mutant."

"As must be one of you," Betsy adds.

"What?" Warren's father asks her, his face dark.

"The x-gene is inherited. One of you must carry it even if it's inactive," Betsy points out.

Warren smiles smugly at that, enjoying watching his parents squirm as that fact sinks in, that inside one of them is the mutant x-gene.

"Warren...you're not thinking about the future," his father tries to change topics.

"No. I am. That's why I called you. I'm done hiding," he states his intent.

Warren's father nearly chokes. "Son...if people see you...you need to realise how they'll see you."

"See him? Or how they might start seeing you?" Betsy asks, her eyes boring into him.

Warren laughs sadly. "Bets is right isn't she. This isn't about how people see me. You're worried how they'll see you when they learn you have what? A freak for a son?"

"B-but what about the business? I want you to take over some day but the board will never allow me to put you in my place with you...like this," his father gestures by waving his hand vaguely in Warren's direction.

Warren knew that his father wanted him to take over like he had with his father...and you know Warren was never against the idea per say but no way in hell is he getting his wings cut off to do it. "If they're that prejudiced I can't do anything about that and if they won't accept me as I am...if you won't accept me as I am then I'll find another direction for my life. A new place. And let me make it clear just in case it didn't sink in the first time. Under no circumstances will I cut my wings off. That's like me asking you to cut your legs or arms off. I've got to stop be ashamed of what I am...and I'm sorry if that makes you ashamed of me being your son but that's the way it is," he states, a tone that broaches no argument, no debate, they can't change his mind.

"B-but what will you do?" his mother asks. "Where would you go?" she wonders about how he can possibly have a life if he comes out.

Warren looks back at Betsy who looks at him with a sad smile. He can hear her thoughts about how sorry she is how this has gone. She really is wonderful.

As for where would he go? Isn't it obvious.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum...**

Or more accurately the front door out of which Wanda storms, her face clearly showing she's just blown her lid and she's urgently needing some air.

It shouldn't have gotten to this.

It was suppose to be a simple lesson from Dr Strange...but ever since China Wanda has felt an urging...a need to go further, faster. She knows Dr Strange said this was her test...but she also feels he isn't helping her like he's suppose to be.

And she doesn't care how churlish or childish that might sound.

Point is they had a small disagreement over how she felt she should be doing more and he felt she wasn't ready and that somehow escalated to the point Wanda almost levelled the building...so here she is cooling off...or trying to.

"I know that look."

Wanda stops. She had walked a couple of blocks...and it was oddly quiet where she was now...apart from a blond woman with blue eyes up ahead, in a simple, long white dress. "I'm sorry?" she queries. "Do we know each other?"

"No...and yes," the strange woman answers.

"Glad you cleared that up," Wanda mutters as she resumes her walk, about to just pass the woman, dismissing her as a crazy.

"So what did Dr Strange do to you?" she asks.

Wanda almost trips over herself as she turns round and looks at the woman, now close up. She was very beautiful, flawless looking skin and now she's closer she can sense...power. Mystical power. "H-how did..."

"Because I was once where you were. Storming out after a lesson from him," the woman says.

"Y-you were his student?"

"Once. Until we fell out."

"Over what?"

"The same thing you did I think. He's holding you back isn't he."

"N-no," Wanda says with not nearly enough conviction.

The woman smiles airily. "He holds everyone back because he's not as benevolent as he appears."

"T-that's not true. He's helped me a lot. Control my emotions, control my power..."

"Control you," the woman finishes. "That's what it is really about. Control...because he's afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of being surpassed. Being replaced as the Sorcerer Supreme. He only teaches his students enough to be useful to him but never enough to ever challenge him. He'll never teach you what you want."

"And what do I want?" Wanda asks the stranger. "Why don't you tell me since you seem to know all the answers."

"To reach your full potential. I can see it, sense it on you. You want to find that place where you can truly be yourself, see your powers reach their full bloom...and when you do...bah, Strange will be yesterday and you'll be Earth's greatest mystical force," the woman claims.

Wanda laughs. "That's crazy. I don't want to replace him. Earth's mystical defender should not be selfish."

The woman nods...impressed looking. "And that's why he's terrified of you. That's why he'll never help you achieve what you are meant to because that is what makes you the perfect candidate to replace him. You may not be selfish but I can assure you he is."

"I'm...done listening to this," Wanda decides. It's just...crazy talk.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course but when you realise I'm correct I'm willing to help you...Wanda."

"H-How do you know my name?" Wanda stammers.

"After China. Your battle with Apocalypse's Horseman was felt well beyond the physical plane Wanda. You announced yourself onto a larger mystical scene," the woman explains to her the consequences of that battle.

"I-I didn't know that."

"Oh dear, did the great Dr forget to mention that to you," the woman mocks.

Wanda frowns. "H-He never said it directly," she says in a half defence...but there is the first needle of doubt now breaking through about her mystical teacher.

"I'll tell you all about it and so much more of what I learned only after I left him. All you have to do is ask me, Wanda," the woman offers.

"I...uh...I need to think," Wanda says, not saying no as she should but not saying yes as part of her wants to. The part of her that is yearning, thirsting for knowledge and power. That part awakened during the battle in China.

"Of course. I can be patient," the woman says in understanding.

"How do I find you?" Wanda wants to know.

"I'll find you when the time is right," the woman promises.

"What's your name?"

"Call me...Luna."

* * *

**Abergylid, ****Wales...**

Martinique and Regan were beginning to think this was a big mistake.

Their sister was so..._sweet._

It was nauseating.

Right now Megan was sitting round a table with her collection of stuffed toys having a tea party.

They had tried to make it work out of...they don't know. Perhaps some reaction to their virtual abandonment at their father's hands. His dereliction of duty in raising his own children...ie them.

Don't get the wrong idea in that they intend any harm to Megan. They may not be the nicest people who have ever lived but they're not heartless monsters who would harm their own sister.

They just think they've tried the bonding thing. It's not working. Time to move on.

Perhaps they'll just erase Megan's memory of ever meeting them to make it easier.

_Whoosh._

Just then there is a gust of wind and what the two sisters find is Quicksilver standing between them, dressed in civilian clothes, his arms draped across their shoulders. "Hel-_lo _ladies! Did you miss me?" he flirts with them instantly, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh Christ," Martinique and Regan swear simultaneously.

Megan gasps and puts her hands over her mouth briefly. "Y-you took the Lord's name in vain!" she says in shock, pointing at her sisters.

"That they did. That's bad," the chastisement comes from the green haired figure of Polaris, like her brother, dressed in civilian clothes.

Next to Lorna is the brown haired figure of Puzzler, again dressed to blend in in civilian clothes.

Why are they here?

That special mission for their father.

Megan blinks. "Who are you?"

Lorna walks over and bends down to Megan's height and smiles at the adorable looking pink-haired girl with the wings. "I'm Lorna. That's my brother Pietro and my cousin Valerie," she does the introduction. "We're friends of Martinique and Regan and we've been looking for them for awhile. Who are you?"

"Megan," she answers. "Y-You're friends of my sisters?"

"Sisters?!" Pietro exclaims in surprise, looking intently at the two telepaths.

"None of your business Maximoff," Martinique hisses.

"And get your arms off before we make your brains melt out your ears," Regan threatens.

Polaris' green eyes narrow and the metal in the room vibrates. "Just because I'm not my father doesn't mean you should push your luck, ladies," she threatens. "We're here to talk...so you better listen."

Regan and Martinique share a look.

"B-but what about the tea party?!" Megan practically wails, her lower lip wobbling in upset.

"Oh no problem. Pietro will join you," Lorna suggests with a mischievous smile.

"I'll what?!" he cries.

"You should always be nice to little sisters, Pietro...or do I need to go get Wanda to reinforce that truth?" Lorna threatens...in sweet tones.

In an instant Pietro is sitting at the table, sipping the pretend tea.

Lorna smiles smugly. "See now isn't this nice," she has so much fun at Pietro's expense.

Valerie has her hand over her mouth, her chest heaving in suppressed laughter.

Lorna rises to straighten up. "Ladies? A word?" she requests of Martinique and Regan, pointing at the door.

The two Lady Masterminds follow the green haired girl out the door wondering just what the hell this is about.

"How did you find us?!" they want to know.

"Magnetic imprint my father implanted," Lorna relays what her father does to his followers. He leaves behind a unique magnetic signature that can be traced if you happen to be him...or have similar powers like Lorna does.

"What do you want?!" they demand to know.

Lorna reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small metal sphere...which starts to project a hologram. A hologram of her father. "Father. I found them," Lorna reports. It's a communication device.

"Ah, my dear Lady Masterminds. Nice to see you again," the Master of Magnetism greets them cordially.

The two women blink.

"Magneto?" Martinique queries.

"That really you?" Regan asks, because both thought him dead.

"Yes. It's me," Magneto confirms. "And I sent my daughter to find you because as I recall you made a commitment to myself and the mutant cause."

"You were dead!" the two defend themselves.

"And now I'm back...and I still need you," Magneto is just honest about it.

"Well duh," Regan critiques.

"Two hot, fit, powerful telepaths, who doesn't need us?" Martinique asks, boasting.

Magneto sighs. "Do we need to have this conversation again?" he asks them. "Did I not make my case before over why you should be part of the cause? Has anything really changed so fundamentally that you've changed your minds?"

"Well..." Regan demurs.

"We just found our sister," Martinique points out.

The image of Magneto looks at his daughter.

"So they say," Lorna says with a shrug.

Magneto does know they had another sister, Mastermind's 3rd. The one he had requested was kept out of this. "And it makes no difference. She either joins in on the mission or she doesn't and you leave her. Bottom line is I need you to help Polaris find the others."

"Others?" Regan and Martinique query together. "What others?"

"The other Acolytes," Magneto explains.

That was the special mission Lorna was on. To find and round up the Acolytes who scattered to the winds after Magneto's 'death'. Her father wanted them found and brought back on the team and he couldn't do it. He needed to stay in the Savage Land and keep an eye on Sinister. Lorna knows her father talked to the mutant scientist but doesn't know the details. Whatever exactly was said it ended with her father back in charge and Sinister permitted to stay so that's why he sent her, her brother and her cousin instead.

"Including your father," Magneto makes a point of singling out Martinque's and Regan's father, Mastermind.

The two sisters simultaneously groan. "Do we have to?" they whine like 5-year olds. The last person they want to go find is their father.

"Yes," Magneto states. "I can't contact him in any other way. I can only assume he's still within the Hellfire Club, no doubt using his powers to get himself elevated. He never could resist a taste of power," he comments.

"You don't trust him," Martinique gets.

"Do you?" Magneto asks her back.

"Not for all the Crown Jewels in the Tower," Regan phrases the lack of trust they have in their father.

"Well he's last on the list. I want you to find the others first...and my daughter needs your special talents to help do that," Magneto argues with them.

Martinique and Regan have a telepathic discussion on the merits. They were about to pack this in anyway and depart but don't want it all to just fall back the way it was.

"We want paid this time," Martinique demands.

"What?!" Lorna exclaims.

"Like you said we have special talents that are in high demand and we think they should come at a premium price," Regan explains what decision she and her sister have reached.

"That's outrageous!" Lorna thinks. That makes them little better than mercenaries.

Magneto's face remains impassive. "Very well...but I expect your demands to be reasonable," he agrees with condition.

"Father!" Lorna argues.

"Enough Polaris!" Magneto shuts her down. "It is my decision and I have made it. This is not a discussion. Do as I say."

Ok, confession for Lorna. This side of her father she didn't miss. At least with the X-Men she was allowed to offer her opinion.

The 2 Lady Masterminds look pretty smug with themselves right now. "Yes do what you're told," Martinique mocks Polaris.

Lorna glares and growls at the brunette.

"As will you do what my daughter tells you. She's in charge. You answer to her and she answers only to me," Magneto knocks the stuffing out of them. "I will arrange your payment only after your work is completed."

"Half now. Half when we're done," Martinique haggles.

"A quarter now, the rest on completion," Magneto barters back.

"A third now."

"Done," Magneto agrees. "We'll work out the details when you get back to the new base," he advises them.

"Acceptable," Martinique agrees.

That's where Magneto ends the transmission.

Regan looks at her sister. "We better say our goodbyes then," she proposes to saying their farewells to Megan.

Of course their 'goodbyes' involve wiping Megan's memory of them, of Polaris, Quicksilver and Puzzler and then doing the same to Megan's grandparents.

It's for the better.

If you want to be gracious at all it's for Megan's safety that it's better there is no link between her and this lot.

Working for Magneto means working for someone who is, technically speaking, a wanted terrorist so if Megan literally knows nothing she's much safer.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow Annex, Bayville...**

Apart from the confrontation with Superman, Emma must say the 1st week back has been rather tranquil...you know apart from all the anti-mutant protests and that Kent man running against Kelly.

Emma must admit, to herself only, that she may have taken her eye off the ball over the summer and she feels like she is behind in everything. Bayville has changed and is changing rapidly and it seems to her she's playing catch-up.

She doesn't like it.

Just then the doorbell rings...just as Emma is passing it.

Typical.

She flings the door open. "Who is it-Sebastian?!" she cries in shock at seeing the black haired, green-eyed Black King of the Hellfire Club. Emma hadn't seen him in person in months and even their phone calls had dried up several weeks ago.

Sebastian arches an eyebrow. "I don't believe that is how one addresses their King," he rebukes her.

"Don't try and play that card with me, Sebastian," Emma warns him off, just not in the mood for it. "The New York Branch is de facto disbanded right now while you've been absconded off, neglecting your duties," she accuses him.

"Perhaps...but I'm back now," he states clearly.

Emma looks stern. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

It takes Emma a moment. "Shinobi," she correctly guesses. "Don't talk to me. Talk to my sister. Adrienne was the one who showed up with him," she deflects any of Sebastian's ire off herself.

Sebastian chuckles.

Emma scowls. "What's funny?"

"To see the Great White Queen reduced to servitude to her sister," Sebastian relays what he finds funny.

"I am not in servitude to my sister," Emma hisses, angry as hell at that accusation. "The Lord Imperial says she has to stay around so she stays. That is the only reason," she explains why her sister is still around. Adrienne's reporting on her to the Lord Imperial. Emma knows that but she can't do much about it beyond being very careful that Adrienne only ever sees and reports back what Emma wants her to see.

"We'll talk about that," Sebastian assures her as he practically barges his way in.

"Come in, why don't you," Emma mutters snidely as she slams the door shut.

"We'll talk about a lot of things because you're right Emma, I have neglected things for too long...especially when it comes to my family but I'm going to fix that," Sebastian promises. "In fact I've already started."

Emma doesn't believe she likes the sound of his tone here. This is going to be trouble.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"For the hundredth time, no!" Clark is arguing with his sister as she chases him through the hallways this Saturday night.

"What do you mean, no?" Claire wants to know, clearly not happy at his answer. "Why can't I go out with you? We're a team. Remember. Superman and Volcana."

"That was before SHIELD started hunting me," Clark argues back as to why he is refusing they can be a team any longer.

"I don't care!"

"I care!" Clark snaps back...before stopping and calming himself. "I care," he repeats, his tone full of emotion.

Claire looks at him carefully, emotions playing out on her own face.

"I won't risk you getting caught in the crossfire," Clark tells her one reason. He has others. Mainly the fact he doesn't trust himself to keep War under control all the time and like he's told a lot of people lately, it is better if they stay away from him as much as possible. "Claire...this was the point. I went to Congress so they would chase me and not mutants. I need to keep their focus on me alone...and that means being alone so they don't have any excuse to go back onto mutants."

"That's stupid!" Claire huffs. "What if they come up with a way to capture you?" she asks the question she thinks no-one else has.

"It's a possibility. I've considered it and I believe it's worth that risk."

"Well, yeah, you're pretty stupid too. That's my belief," Claire tells him, folding her arms across her chest in a strop.

Clark has to smile as how classically like a stroppy teenager she looks right now. "I'm touched you care. I am...but see the positive."

"Which is?"

"More free time to spend with your girlfriend."

Claire's orange eyes light up...literally as she realises how true that is.

Just then the doorbell rings...the door they happen to have stopped in front of.

"Now why does only happen when we're in front of it?" Claire asks, complaining.

"What I want to know is how they got to the door when they're suppose to ring from the gate," Clark points out.

Claire frowns. That's true. That's weird.

Clark opens the door to reveal an elderly man with thinning white hair. Clark has to look twice just to make sure he's not seeing things. He can only make his next comment in exclaimed shock. "Granddad?!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Poor Warren but at least he has Betsy. Oh, Wanda. Wanda, Wanda...what do I have planned for you, huh? And who is this Luna? A mystery I'm going to keep if I can until the right moment. And Lorna, Pietro and Valerie on the mission I had Magneto mention back in Reality Unravelled. To put the Acolytes back together for...well we'll get around as to why later. Yay, Claire's father's back...and granddad! Oh, the family strife. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Martha confronts her father._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Granddad?!" Claire questions, her voice a pitch higher in surprise. She's never met her granddad. In fact the last conversation that involved him in anyway was a discussion of how they didn't know how deep in the Hellfire Club he was or how close to Claire's father, Sebastian Shaw, he was so that meant they deliberately didn't make any effort to contact him.

"Hello Clark," the man says...greets his grandson because yes, this is William Joseph(where Clark gets his middle name from) Clark(where he gets this first name from...or it's Clark Gable, depends which day of the week you ask his mother what version of the story you get).

"What are you doing here?" Clark asks, completely befuddled. He hasn't seen his grandfather in years...for the obvious reason that his grandfather disapproved of his mother marrying his father and of his father's response. Fractious comes nowhere close to describing it. It means Clark has seen him so rarely he can count those meetings on one hand.

"I can't just come to see my family?" William asks back honestly...before his eyes fall on the flame coloured haired girl. "And you would be my granddaughter, yes?" he guesses from the little Martha has told him.

"Uh...kinda, yes," Claire says, being much more shy than she normally is.

William takes a few moments to take her in, to take his granddaughter in for the 1st time. He then claps his hands together. "So how about you tell your parents I'm here, eh?" he asks with a jovial smile.

"Sure. You'll have to wait on the porch," Clark advises.

"Splendid."

Clark turns and starts striding broadly...with Claire jogging to keep up. "This is so not going to be fun," he mutters.

"Why is that?"

"You may have gotten the impression dad doesn't like our grandfather," Clark starts off.

"Uh huh," Claire confirms she has.

"Well it comes from the fact he never approved of dad marrying mom. Felt a farmer was beneath her."

"Jackass," Claire murmurs.

"That's one view. The real problem was dad's response at the time."

"Which was what?"

"He punched him."

"What?!" Claire exclaims, unsure she heard that right. Jonathan Kent being violent...nope she needs to hear that twice.

"Dad hit him," Clark repeats it.

Claire's response...is what you expect. She bursts out in a laughter of approval. "Oh man, I totally have a new level of respect for dad now."

"You would," Clark says with a depressing inevitability. "But trust me, I tried to help patch things up once and it didn't end well. Whatever reason granddad's chosen to show up now I can promise it won't be fun."

* * *

"Why are you here, dad?!" Martha asks him as she reaches the door, straight here from after Clark and Claire telling her. Her tone indicates this is not going to be a happy father/daughter reunion. That may be because their last phone conversation ended up with shouting and insults and Martha slamming the phone down...and here was she thinking she was the reasonable one compared to Jonathan...who by the way she made sure didn't come. The last thing she needs is her father and husband getting into another fight...and Jonathan's stressed enough with the Mayoral bid. He doesn't need meeting her father added to it.

"Nice to see you too, Martha," William manages a sarcastic turn.

"Dad...we haven't seen each other in nearly 3 years and before that it was 12 years."

"Well that wasn't my doing," he argues.

Martha snorts. "No, you didn't insult the man I loved at all," she sarcastically recalls.

"A father wants the best for his daughter."

"No, you were thinking that me marrying 'beneath my station' would bring disgrace to the family. Here's a fact you can never seem to grasp; I don't care. I don't care for your world, I don't care for all those fake, sanctimonious frauds who would sell their own mothers for a quick buck to satisfy their obnoxious greed. We both know the only man you ever approved of was Sebastian...who frankly was the worst of all of them and I'm glad I dumped his ass," Martha says bluntly, getting many, many years of pent up frustrations off her chest.

William lets that hang briefly. "Feeling better?" he asks her.

"Yes," Martha says with a smile, feeling the weight lift. "Now again why are you here?"

"I saw on the news that Jonathan is running for Mayor."

Martha's lucky she knows her father well because otherwise there would be the risk she buys this crap. "Keep trying," she tells him.

"It's not completely untrue."

"But it's not the whole truth either dad. When will you learn I can see through you. I'm a mother. We learn how to see through lies so try telling me the truth or I'll have you thrown off the Institute's grounds...and trust me when I say I know a very scary man who would make it his pleasure to do it."(She means Logan, naturally.)

"Ok, fine. Claire's father contacted me..."

"No," Martha states, cutting her father off.

"You haven't heard..."

"I don't need to. I'm not letting him near her."

"He's her father."

"He's an evil, evil man and I will not let him corrupt her...and really? Is this the best Sebastian can do? Send you to do his dirty work?" she queries with a derisive scoff.

"I'm not doing his dirty work, Martha. He knew if he came himself you wouldn't listen to a word he said."

"Well he's brighter than I gave him credit for," Martha mocks her once upon a time fiancé.

"But he wants to help. He wants to offer his help in this Mayoral race."

Martha looks at her father like he's just grown a second head. "You must be joking?! I remember what price Sebastian attaches to his 'help'. And considering what he did last time we met..."(see abducting the X-Men and unleashing Clark's red K side on the way to trying and obtaining ultimate power...and that's the brief version!) "...he must be mad to think I would listen to him or to his _errand boy,_" she finishes by insulting her father.

Wow, William must admit to being shocked at how estranged he and his daughter seem to be. "I can see you need to calm down," he says, sounding rather condescending. "I'll go...but be aware of this. The Hellfire Club supports Jonathan in his bid for Mayor and we're not going anywhere. Now you can either choose to have us aid you or not...but seriously think about the consequences of the not option. I'll be in town for awhile. I'll be in touch once you've had time to think it over," he tells her as he turns and leaves.

Martha just glares at his retreating form, her hands subconsciously having clenched into fists. This...this is bad. For her father to just outright say the Hellfire Club's name gives an indication that he must be in it deep. A fact they weren't sure of, just how far in the Club her father went.

Well now they know.

And the fact Sebastian sent him...this is very, very bad.

* * *

You can tell how bad it is by the tirade Jonathan starts reeling off after Martha works up the nerve to tell him what her father said.

"It's...it's..." he struggles to find new words after already spewing lots of them for 10 minutes solid so far. He takes a moment. "I can tell you one thing. I don't care what sort of vague threats your father makes, I will not compromise nor sell myself out to the Hellfire Club."

"I don't think anyone is suggesting that, Jonathan," Professor Xavier speaks up. After all they're in his office. He needed to know after all. Sebastian Shaw potentially re-entering their lives...is not good.

Neither did he hear of it from Sage. In fact he hasn't heard from his old friend/spy within the Hellfire Club in quite some time. It's not entirely unusual not to hear from her for periods of time...but considering what he's hearing now he is concerned. He may have to try and risk contacting her.

Especially since this is not the usual mondus operandi of the Hellfire Club. They usually don't just come out and admit their presence. They're usually more covert, behind the scenes, not announcing themselves until they have you exactly where they want you. So either that's the case right now or something else is going on. Either way he needs to find out.

"However," Charles continues. "You have to know that they have a lot of influence on how this election could pan out," he just has to state the obvious.

"Are you saying I consider...?" Jonathan starts to ask.

"No. Simply be aware of the consequences if we have another fight with the Hellfire Club. In the circumstances that we can't be rid of them perhaps we can achieve an _Entente Cordiale _instead. Not an alliance of any sort. Just an agreement to stay out of each other's ways until at least after the election."

"Still sounds like a compromise," Jonathan grumbles.

Martha reaches up from her seat, takes her husband's hand and tries to shepherd him into sitting down beside her.

Charles couldn't argue with Jonathan's complaint...and perhaps before Apocalypse he might have not even suggested what he has...but after seeing the future as it could possibly play out...maybe, just maybe he's open to ideas he wasn't before to try and prevent some of it.

Especially with what he saw with Jean. He's baffled at what transformation he saw her go through when she's looked and been just her normal self every day he's seen her. In fact she's been pretty enthused and excited about going to college so where does this transformation come from exactly? Within her? An external force of some kind?

Charles sighs. That's another day's problem. Right now he needs to focus on this one. "We don't need to make a decision right now but we do need to carefully consider all options," he gives his final opinion for the moment, seeing that they all need some space to think it over.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow Annex, Bayville...**

Is where William went after leaving the Institute. He finds Sebastian and Emma talking in the kitchen over a drink.

"Well?" Sebastian asks upon seeing the man's return. A man who in a different world could have been his father-in-law.

"It went more or less as we thought," William reports.

Sebastian nods. He could have hoped for a better reaction but he expected the hostile one. "Give it time," he accepts that is what is needed. "They need to get use to the idea of my presence. Once they've calmed down we'll try again."

Emma thinks Sebastian is being hopelessly optimistic. As a telepath she understands people far better than him. She understands the hostility that certain people have for him doesn't lessen...but the sad truth is he's here and determined to stay and she can't do anything about that...as much as that annoys her.

"I saw her," William mentions.

"Claire?" Sebastian queries, his green eyes alight with interest.

William nods.

"Was she well?"

"Seemed to be. I see a lot of Martha in her."

A fond smile comes to Sebastian's lips at that suggestion.

_'Interesting,'_ Emma mentally notes. She never sees that sort of fondness in his eyes for Shinobi...and you would think Sebastian as the sort of man who would prefer a son over a daughter. Then again Shinobi has been such a mitigated failure perhaps Sebastian has just reached the end of the road as far as his son goes.

Sebastian sips his drink. "In this case I can be patient. In the end they'll realise the only way they can win this election is with our help."

"I have a feeling because we'll manipulate things so that is the case," Emma says with her usual cool flare.

"Emma, are you saying we manipulate the democratic process?" Sebastian asks her in surprise...faux surprise.

"We've been doing it since this nation was founded. Why change the habit of several lifetimes," she retorts in cold sarcasm.

Sebastian chuckles. Oh Emma, she never changes.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

It was a cloudy but not too cold day first thing Sunday as Betsy yawns, stretching her arms out above her head. She was outside in the grounds as Jean was preparing to give her English friend some telekinesis lessons. For the lesson Betsy had just gone for some simple jogging gear to wear.

Jean agreed and was dressed the same and she had to say it was nice having someone to share it with. The gift of telekinesis.

"Where's Warren?" Jean asks.

"Asleep. I wore him out," Betsy replies with a snicker.

Jean rolls her eyes. Betsy wasn't shy on telling these sort of stories. "Is he ok after yesterday? Are you?" she wonders after hearing the gist of it.

"I was just angry for him. Bloody wankers," Betsy insults Warren's parents. "Cut his wings off?!" she asks still in complete disbelief. "How could they even think it? They're so beautiful."

"They are," Jean agrees. Warren's wings are beautiful. "So he's here to stay?"

"So he says. Have to speak to Uncle Charley sometime today about what role he can have but yeah, he says he's done hiding."

"I'm glad," Jean says. "For you as well. I know you like him."

"I really do," Betsy reflects on it. "How about you Jean, luv? Any romance on the horizon?"

"No," Jean snorts dismissively.

"You never heard back from...what's his name? Fish boy?"

"AC," Jean reminds Betsy of his name. "And no, I haven't heard from him...and no, Clark and I aren't anything. Stop thinking that. I can hear you, you know. I don't know where you got that from," she dismisses her friend's thinking.

"From the fact you were so mad at him. You can't be mad at someone you don't care for," Betsy argues.

"He's my friend, Bets...or I think he is at least. Last time we talked seriously he told me to stay away from him."

"That's probably just the trauma talking from being a Horseman," Betsy reckons.

"That's what I thought too," Jean reflects her initial thought. "But neither the Professor nor Storm have been that sensitive over it," she gives an example of a counter argument.

"Yeah but Clark internalises," Betsy points out one difference.

That's true. Jean sighs. "I had time to think and talk to my sister when I went home, Bets and I'm done with it. Done with being angry at Scott. Done with whatever are Clark's issues. How long can you beat your head against a brick wall?"

"Are we talking about Clark or Scott?"

"Both."

Betsy cocks her head to the side and then nods in concession. Yeah, both Clark and Scott are pretty impenetrable people when it comes to getting to their real feelings. Good luck to anyone who tries. They'd need it.

"In fact I told Scott the other day, he can date Emma if he wants. He knows how I feel about her and what I think of her but it's his choice. I'll still be his friend regardless."

"That's pretty big of you," Betsy says, impressed by Jean's magnanimous nature.

"I like to think so. Point is college alone is going to be a big enough burden, on top of the X-Men commitments. Need to let go of burdens that really aren't mine to carry."

"Sensible," Betsy agrees. "And it leaves you open and available to all those hot college guys," she argues with a smirk.

Jean rolls her eyes again. Only Betsy. "So you ready to start?" she asks, wishing to get the lesson under way.

"Hit it," Betsy agrees.

Jean turns her attention to what are simply clay pigeons on a table and levitates several of them.

Betsy looks on in astonishment. "Aw come on, I haven't been able to levitate a penny yet," she complains at Jean's showing off. "Throw my boyfriend across a room when we were having a fight, sure but levitate a penny, nope!"

Jean grins. "It always comes easier when you're annoyed," she relays a truth.

"Not to mention I don't in the hell know what that psionic blade thing I did in Egypt was or how to replicate it."

"One thing at a time," Jean tries to roll her purple-haired friend back. "Deep breath."

Betsy takes a breath. What she means about the penny is that she really hasn't been able to demonstrate any proper control on her newly awakened telekinesis.

"Lets just try lifting one of the clays, ok?" Jean proposes.

Betsy nods her agreement.

"Focus your mind. What you're seeking is to make a connection to the clay and once you establish a connection you can move it. Sense the world around you. This is beyond telepathy where it's minds you hear. This is seeking to 'see' the world around you using only your mind, not your eyes. Everything around you has a presence. It has mass, it emits energy. It exists on a level most people can't understand nor appreciate."

Betsy closes her eyes and tries to sense the world around her.

"Calm your mind. Empty it. There is nothing. A blank space. Now fill that space. Feel the air, the grass, the table, the clays and see it all form inside your mind."

"Uh huh," Betsy says, nodding as she tries to do that.

"Now pick one clay. Focus everything on it. Ignore everything else now. There is just the clay. Reach for it...not with your body. Just imagine reaching for it inside your mind. Take it. Lift it. There is no weight, no limit except the one your mind sets for you."

A knot of concentration and effort forms on Betsy's brow as she struggles to lift the clay.

Jean watches intently as an aura of purple psionic energy forms around the clay and it starts to vibrate and wobble. "That's it," she encourages her friend. "You're doing it. You can do it. Lift."

The clay lifts off the table a few centimetres before dropping back down.

"You did it!" Jean whoops.

Betsy is bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing hard, sweat trickling down her face. "No weight my arse," she grumbles at Jean's words. "Felt like it weighed a ton."

Jean chuckles. "Well it is in the mind but I guess for another cliché it's also like a muscle. You need to exercise it to build up its strength. This was your first try and you succeeded. Be proud of yourself."

"I think I am," Betsy reflects on the feelings within her. It does feel like pride.

* * *

"Ugh, my brains are going to melt out my ears."

That complaint gets an amused chuckle from the blue-furred doctor of the X-Men, Henry McCoy. Though his role this Sunday morning is tutor in medicine of a certain golden skinned new mutant in the library.

Basically if Chloe was going to be able to learn to use her powers the most effectively she needed a basic grasp on human biology which it was Hank's task to teach her.

"I'm not sure that's physically possible," Hank jokily responds to her complaining.

"I'll be the first, trust me," Chloe says. "It's going to be Beast in the library with the medical textbook," she quips, referencing that well-known board game.

Hank laughs heartedly as he wanders over and sits down next to her. "There is no rush," he points out to her. "No deadline, no need to do this at any pace beyond what you're comfortable with."

"I'm a reporter. I need deadlines to motivate me...or at least I was a reporter," she laments her current state.

Hank sighs. "And can still be if you so desire," he argues gently. "This is merely an extra."

Chloe's brow forms a knot. "How do you do it?" she asks in a whisper, her face now more open than ever, allowing Hank to see her struggle play out over her golden features.

"How do I go about looking like this, you mean," he guesses.

"I don't mean to be offensive..." she tries to explain.

"I know," Hank says in understanding. "No, it's a fair question when you can't blend in like others. Chloe...I was where you are. Terrified of how people would react to me. So terrified I invented a serum to repress my mutation...but that didn't make things better. Easier for awhile perhaps but not better. It was denying who I was and when the serum stopped working I was unprepared and unable to control myself. Chloe...in the end it does not matter what others think of us, only what we think of ourselves."

"Why don't you start me thinking on something easy first? Like the meaning of life? Why we exist?" Chloe grumbles in her usual snarky way about answering the question what she thinks of herself.

"Hmm...maybe I should that make that a project for you all to do," Hank muses.

"You serious?" Chloe asks.

Hank arches an eyebrow in a powerful gesture. Is he serious? No...though it would be interesting to see what the students would write in answer to 'why we exist?' and the meaning of life. He places a hand on Chloe's shoulder in a supporting manner. "Our journey is each our own but we need not walk it alone," he offers advice. Something for Chloe to consider.

And she does need to consider it along with other things. Her powers can heal and she knows there are people that could use that but she's...

She hasn't tried to use her powers again.

As she is afraid of new appearance she's...afraid of her power.

It is fear.

But recognising it is only half the battle. The other half is overcoming it.

And Chloe doesn't know if she has the strength to do it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Like Martha couldn't see through her own father. You have to get up pretty early in the morning to slip one past Martha Kent you know. And I liked the scene with Betsy and Jean. A, it's helping Betsy with her new powers and B, to show Jean's had enough of her boy troubles and is just wanting to move on with her life. And Chloe...well Chloe's still locked in her internal struggle over accepting who the new her is now. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; mutants continue to come to Bayville, which only makes them a target for certain mutant hating groups._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The middle of September and the first hints of the approaching Autumn can be felt and seen. Little early this year.

A fairly typical large truck with trailer heads toward Bayville.

No-one would look twice at something that passes by them probably every day.

Almost no-one.

The driver doesn't see the spikes laid in the road until he drives over them, puncturing the tyres, causing him to hit the brakes hard, screeching the burst tyres as he tries not to lose control. He manages to bring it to a stop, breathing out in relief...until he looks up and sees a group of heavily armed men standing in front of him.

He raises his hands as they aim their guns at his cab.

One moves round to the door, opens it and drags the driver out forcing him to lie on the ground. As the driver goes down he spots the man wearing an armband with 3 letters on it.

F.O.H.

"Stay there and don't move," the driver is ordered in hostile tones. He nods his acceptance of that.

The group of men move round to the back of the trailer and they open the doors...shining a light within.

Shining a light of a huddle group of people...or if you looker closer, of mutants.

This was the latest people smuggling ring. Mutants who had been kicked out or driven away from their homes and families. After what Apocalypse did there were now thousands of mutants in the United States alone.

Course to the Friends of Humanity all these new mutants just proved what they've been saying all along about the danger these freaks of nature pose to normal people. And they would not just stand-by and let them gather together and form some sort of army.

Easier to pick them off in small groups...especially before they figure out how to control their powers.

That's why they take aim and cock their guns.

The mutants huddle back in fear, clutching each other...all except one who stands forward. It's hard to see them under a baseball cap and baggy clothes.

One of the FOH guys shines a light at them...to reveal a girl...if you can call it that. She has long ginger hair tied into a ponytail...but her face, the skin is silver, as if she's made of metal.

"Y-you won't harm these people," she tells them, her voice shaking.

The leader of the men sneers. "Will someone kill that freak already?" he asks of his men.

They open fire...and the bullets rip through the girl, tiny blobs of metal her body is composed of being blown in all directions...which then slide across the floor and re-merge back into her body.

"Holy F$%#!" one of the men swear.

"There's nothing holy about these demonic freaks," the leader rebuffs. "If bullets won't stop it..." he pulls a grenade off his belt, pulls the pin and throws it...only for it to be caught by a red/blue blur who brings it back and stops right in front of him, holding the grenade in his hand.

"Did you lose this?" Superman asks with a humorous tone and quirk of amusement on his lips.

The man stumbles back as Superman cups his hands around the grenade just before it explodes harmlessly within his grasp. He blows on his hands, clearing the debris and soot off. "Now gentlemen...and I use that term so very, very loosely, I have told your organisation before; Stay the hell out of my town!" he says sternly, in raised tones.

"Die alien freak!" one of them shouts as he opens fire.

Superman rolls his eyes as the bullets harmlessly bounce off of him. He blurs forward, grabs every single weapon off of them in seconds and proceeds to snap them all in half until they lie in a pile on the ground. He then grabs the leader and lifts him off the ground. "You listen to me. You will not harm a single person...and if your leader doesn't grasp that then I suppose I need to send him a message. Hold on a tick," he says as he throws the man high into the air.

While that guy gets the sensation of what flying without a plane feels like Superman proceeds to beat the living crap out of the others. He must admit there is a satisfying feeling when he hears one of their jaws break under his fists.

Superman dusts his hands off as they all lie there, beaten, almost broken in acts of extreme violence he isn't normally known for. He catches the leader as he comes back down with one hand round the guy's throat. "Now then. I think I need to _illuminate _your mind," he says very, very darkly as his eyes glow dark red, a malicious smile on his lips.

The leader's eyes go wide. He tries to break free. It's hopeless. He can feel the heat, his clothes start to singe, his skin burn...it's only a matter of moments till...

"Stop!" a voice screams.

Superman blinks. The glow fades and his eyes resume their normal cerulean blue. He turns his head, a frown puckering his brow. That scream came from the metal girl. He marches over to the truck, the leader guy still in his powerful grasp. "You don't want him to pay?" he asks her.

The girl shakes her head.

"Yet you can't stop me so why did you shout?"

"Because if you kill him all you'll do is prove that we're the monsters they claim us to be," she argues.

Superman chuckles. "But I'm not like you. I'm not like anyone...and for that they hunt me wherever I go. In fact they were doing that just before I showed up here."

That's Superman 4 SHIELD 0.

And it is also why he is behaving as he is. He just came from another battle with SHIELD. His temper, his control is on the very edge. War is almost free.

"I'm not like anyone either," she says as she removes her cap, showing more clearly her appearance. She almost looks like she was made of a liquid metal...like mercury.

"So are you asking me to spare his worthless life on nothing more than we need to act better than them?"

"Well when you say it like that...I guess I am."

Superman cocks his head, intrigued. "What's your name?"

"Cessily. Cessily Kincaid."

"Remember that name, pal," Superman says to the FOH guy. "A mutant named Cessily Kincaid just saved your life," he informs him as he throws him away like garbage. "Now is anyone back there injured?" he asks, his tone, his whole demeanour softening.

Cessily looks back. "Ah...I don't think so."

"Good. Ok, here's what I'm going to do. You all hang on tight and I'll carry you to Bayville. Anyone have a problem with that?"

No-one objects.

"Good."

Cessily goes to sit herself back down.

"Cessily," Superman stops her.

"Yes?" she queries.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asks confused.

"You'll figure it out," he says cryptically.

"_Ack, women," _a disparaging voice snorts in disgust as War appears in Clark's vision leaning against the side of the trailer. _"And we were about to have so much fun too,"_ he gripes, annoyed at being so close to getting out, only for the voice of one girl to snap Clark out of it.

Clark ignores him, shuts the trailer doors and checks on the driver before he unhitches the trailer and lifts it up above his head. He gently rises into the air and flies toward Bayville, toward the district where all the mutants that have come live. The media gave it a name you know. District X.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"Why are they all coming here?" Scott asks at a meeting including himself, Clark, the Professor and Beast. He's referring to all the mutants coming to Bayville. Clark was giving an update on tonight's events.

Rest of the teaching staff, Banshee, Logan, Domino(still in her sling but try and stop her) and Storm were away on a mission to investigate cases of disappearing mutants, particularly around this strip club in Metropolis and particularly involving mutants with physical mutations. Yes, apparently seeing those sort of mutants strip was a new fad or something in the seedy underbelly of society.

Nightwing had brought it to their attention as something she had picked up on recently in her job...both jobs as matter of fact.

Anyway Logan said he knew someone who could help, someone who owed him a favour. Went by the name Stacy X...don't ask...though everyone suspects Storm asked...a lot of questions as matter of fact.

On the other hand seeing Storm get back out there on a mission was perhaps a sign she was moving past Apocalypse and what he did to her.

Charles trusted the team that went to handle it. He has to. There are so many problems now he can't deal with them all personally.

"You're the reason, Scott," Clark answers, his tone heavy from the weight of another difficult night.

Scott looks understandably confused.

Clark elaborates. "You...the X-Men. You're heroes to these people, role models...especially after what happened with Apocalypse. Where else would they come to but the town where you live?"

"I thought the world was blaming us," Scott thinks.

"The reactionary press and the anti-mutant hate mobs do, yes but dig under that online and a lot of people do believe you saved the world," Clark corrects.

"Which we did," Hank just feels the need to say. They did save the world. If they hadn't stopped Apocalypse by now at least a fifth of the population would be dead.

"Yes, we did," Charles will happily confirmed. "But what we are witnessing is simply another one of the many results of that fight. Our fellow mutants, living in this District..."

"X," Clark interjects.

"Hmm?"

"It's getting called District X, now," Clark explains.

"I see," Charles says with a frown, uncertain whether he likes this new name or not. He finishes what he was about to say. "Our fellow mutants need us. The conditions of this District...they were buildings cited for demolition and redevelopment before the housing crash. They're terrible living conditions. I'm in the process of trying to buy the area but the company that owed the land was liquidated and it's all tied up in legal limbo. It's going to take awhile to sort. In the meantime I want the X-Men to aid them in anyway we can. I'm afraid the students will have to sacrifice some free time."

Scott can guess what sort of aid he means. Like volunteering to go do there, help do the buildings up, hand out food and clothes and things. A lot of people there have nothing.

"It's going to be an election issue," Clark raises. "Make no mistake Kelly will highlight it at some point if they keep coming like they do and I see no reason why they're not going to."

Charles sighs. "We'll need to arrange a meeting with Jonathan and the campaign team."

"Perhaps we could use this," Hank suggests. "You know make a big deal of showing Jonathan down there helping one weekend. I know it sounds terribly shallow and blatant PR but this is the world we live in."

"I'll make a note to raise it at the meeting," Charles says, agreeing with Hank on all of it. "I do need to ask one thing of Scott and I'm sorry but this intrudes on his personal life a bit."

Scott frowns.

"Emma," Charles raises.

"What about her?"

"Her and the Hellions have been very quiet since they got back," Clark points out, jumping in on what the Professor was basically going to ask anyway. "In fact since I barely see them doing their hero routine any longer I would go as far as to say they seem...distracted with other issues," he would phrase it as.

Charles is wondering whether Clark's now the psychic because that was more or less what he was curious about...and Scott does seem to be dating Emma as far as he knows which is the intruding on Scott's personal life bit. Oh, Charles trusts Scott and he can date whom he wants but the young man also has to realise there is a conflict of interest and it does make things complicated. "Again I'm sorry to raise it, Scott but if you know anything that could possibly affect the safety of the students we need to know," Charles tells him.

Scott's only just realising the bind he is in. Dating Emma and leading the X-Men may not necessarily be compatible. He rubs his forehead. "I don't know of anything," he says truthfully. "Like Clark said she's been distracted and hasn't told me why."

"You seen my grandfather or Shaw?" Clark wonders, folding his arms across his chest.

"No," Scott again answers truthfully.

"Just to make clear Scott, no-one is asking you to spy on anyone," Charles feels the need to say. "Just if you do hear anything that may effect us negatively...I have faith that you'll do the right thing," he chooses to phrase it.

Normally that's a great thing. In this case Scott thinks it's leaving him caught in the wind without a clue.

As the meeting breaks up Clark stays behind and moves to stand at the window staring out. He can see the press. They're an ever constant now because of his dad's Mayoral bid. He has to work ever harder to sneak in and out of the mansion without being seen. Luckily he is superfast. That helps.

"I have a feeling you wish to say something, Clark," Charles gets.

Clark sighs and rubs his eyes with his finger and thumb. "I almost lost it when I was confronting those FOH men," he confesses.

Charles' expression goes pensive.

Clark laughs sadly. "I only stopped because one of the mutants was brave enough to intervene." He turns his head. "I think she may be X-Men material if you want to consider it," he suggests based on the sheer fact she stepped forward when no-one else did.

Charles may.

"I think she was one of the ones that made the news. She looked like she was made of liquid metal."

"The Portland cheerleader," Charles recalls seeing that story on the news.

"I think so," Clark believes it was her.

"I'll look into it later but for now lets focus on you. It seems despite our best efforts War keeps finding a way to come close to the surface," Charles surmises.

"He never stops. Day and night he tries to find a way out of his prison and day and night I need to keep coming up with new methods of keeping him contained."

Charles listens to Clark's grave heavy tones with concern.

"How's the cell and restraints coming along?" Clark asks about what he suggested to the Professor the other week. Restraints and a cell designed to hold him.

"They'll be finished soon," Charles replies.

Clark nods. "Good," he gives his opinion on something he hasn't really been paying as much attention to as he should have. He needs to do that. Help finish it because he just can't be certain right now he can keep War subdued.

"How's the avoiding SHIELD going?" Charles wonders.

"That's partly why I was so close to losing control. I has just played 'Chase the Alien' with them...and seriously that woman just doesn't know when to give up," he complains bitterly.

"What woman?"

"Oh...Agent Danvers. She's a heck of a pilot and also the one who just doesn't know when to quit. Seriously, I'm faster and more agile in the air than any plane but she just keeps trying...trying my patience."

And trying his patience, making him angry and annoyed is what allows War to surface. Charles is getting the picture. SHIELD is just making it worse. "Clark, sit," he tells the young teen. "Let us go through our techniques," he advises that they go through all the techniques he has been teaching Clark to keep control.

Clark does what he asks but that cell needs to be finished because he is just feeling like...he deeply fears more and more this is not a battle he is winning.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow Annex, Bayville...**

The Hellions walk in late, bedraggled looking. Emma stands there, arms folded across her chest, a stern expression on her face. Not aimed at her students but at the man who 'borrowed' them.

"Sebastian," she greets him, sort of, her tone like ice. Cold enough to freeze any normal man. Ever since he showed up he's been using her students for his own personal missions. Missions she, apparently, doesn't need to know the details of. She's not happy. She feels like there are plots going on around her...well it's the Hellfire Club, there are always plots but that's not the point. Point is she feels like there are schemes afoot but this time she doesn't seem to know what is going on. That's a bad position. How can she protect herself if she doesn't know what is happening.

"Emma," Sebastian greets her back.

"Emma," the person behind Sebastian greets with with a disgruntled snort.

"Shinobi," Emma greets Sebastian's son. She was there when those two met up again for the 1st time since the battle of Smallville. That was...how does Emma phrase it?

Sebastian would never let his son go to jail over the episode...but to say he was disappointed...no that's not the right word. Sebastian has been disappointed in Shinobi for years. He could have been proud for his son finally showing some initiative except it wasn't Shinobi's initiative it was Lionel Luthor's.

So basically Shinobi made a huge mess of everything. Yep, this is way beyond disappointment. You can tell that by the fact Sebastian didn't even yell once. It's like he has given up any hope his son might amount to something and has simply decided that he needs to keep Shinobi around so he doesn't cause any further embarrassment to the family name.

"So what did you have my students do this time?" Emma wants to know.

"You don't need to know that, Emma," Shinobi hisses.

Emma's ice-blue eyes narrow. "You want to try that line on me?" she asks, her tone having a hint of menace to it.

Sebastian gets her meaning. "Emma, you try and read either of our minds I'll make you regret it every day of what remains of your life," he warns her.

Emma's eyes narrow that little bit more. "I'm not allowed to be concerned about my students?"

"I never said that," Sebastian says. "Why don't you go read their minds if you're so concerned," he suggests.

Like Emma hasn't tried already. "You had Sage put in a telepathic suggestion that prevents them from remembering what it is they do," she points out.

"Did I?" Sebastian says with false surprise. "Well it's late. I'm off to bed. Lots to do tomorrow," he says cheerily.

Emma watches father and son go. Gah! She wants to tear her hair out. She can't remember ever being this out the loop. She has got to find out what is afoot, what Sebastian is doing here when he clearly doesn't trust her with knowing his thoughts, what her sister was doing that had her turn up with Shinobi in the first place.

She has to know what is happening and she has to find it out soon.

* * *

**Canadian Wilderness...**

"It's so good to see he's mellowed!" Quicksilver shouts sarcastically as he dodges an entire tree trunk thrown at him.

Thrown at him by Sabretooth. After picking up the Wyngarde sisters ol' wannabe bigfoot was next on the list of Acolytes to locate and bring back to the fold. They found him deep in the Canadian Wilderness living alone in a log cabin...and he wasn't happy to see them hence the tree throwing...and the attempting gouging.

Polaris throws herself out the way. Her powers don't work on wood.

Puzzler sends a stream of jigsaw pieces of herself at the offending trunk, ripping it to pieces before directing them at Sabretooth who shows a lot of agility for a big guy in dodging until he tries and leaps at her.

Puzzler lets herself fall backward so he leaps over her and sends a piece or two of herself right through both knees. Hey, he'll heal in no time! Her cousins won't.

"Alright, enough is enough," Polaris mutters as she pushes herself to her feet. She was dressed fairly casually in jeans and a green hoodie. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bag of metal pellets. She floats them into the air. "Victor! You calm down or else!" she warns the feral mutant whose knees had already healed.

"Or else what little girl?!" Victor snarls. He was pissed as hell at having them show up and interrupt his quiet time.

Lorna arches an eyebrow. "Really? You want to push me?"

Victor chuckles darkly. "Do your worst," he dares her.

Polaris' green eyes narrow and off the pellets fly...just as Victor charges at her. The pellets rip into his flesh but don't stop him until he actually manages to reach her and gets one clawed hand round her throat. "One move and I snap her neck!" he warns her brother and cousin who freeze instantly.

Lorna gasps for breath.

Victor draws a claw over her flesh. "Scream for me," he whispers sadistically.

She doesn't.

Chains appear from nowhere and wrap around Victor. Round his neck and arms and legs and pull tight.

"You dare touch my daughter!" a voice roars angrily.

Victor's eyes go wide as Magneto floats into view. Not too far behind him stands Amelia...which explain how Magneto got here. "Erik? You're dead," Victor says.

Magneto growls in a manner Sabretooth himself would be proud of. He tightens the chains. "You see to have forgotten, Victor, just what agreement we had between us," he reminds his old 'comrade'.

"You were dead," Victor points out that that agreement is over.

"And now I'm alive...and find you threatening my daughter. Please tell me why I don't rip you limb from limb Victor?"

Sabretooth knows Erik wouldn't hesitate to do just that. "I wanted to be left alone," is his answer. This is where he came to after Magneto fell to Apocalypse for that very reason. He felt like he needed some time alone where he's most comfortable.

"I don't care," Magneto says bluntly, caring little for Victor's feelings. "We have an arrangement and you will uphold your end of it," he warns. "I want the Acolytes reformed and you will assist them in the task I require."

"What task?"

"You don't need to know the details right now."

Typical. Magneto never gives Sabretooth the details.

"Now...do you agree or do we need have a serious conversation alone, away from the children?" Magneto asks, his threat all too clear.

Sabretooth growls. "Agreed," he says unhappily...mostly because he's not in a position to argue.

"Excellent. Never doubted you for a second," Magneto says in a flat tone that shows that's a complete lie. He releases Sabretooth. "Now I have to get back to the Savage Land," he says with urgency. He doesn't like leaving Sinister alone for a second but Lorna had contacted him and made clear Sabretooth's...how should he phrase it, reluctance to rejoin the cause. He needed to sort that. He strides over to stand next to Amelia. "Before I go Victor two things. One; you will obey my daughter as if I am speaking and two; you ever touch her again we will have our last ever _conversation_. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sabretooth grunts.

"Good. Amelia, home," Magneto orders and she uses her powers and the two vanish in her cloud of green smoke.

That leaves Sabretooth alone with Polaris, Quicksilver and Puzzler. He makes a muttered swear under his breath. Him and the kids. He just knows he is going to regret this.

* * *

"Out of the question," an irate sounding Mayoral Candidate Robert Kelly is saying over the phone to his major backer and coincidentally, the leader of the Friends of Humanity; Graydon Creed.

"Something has to be done about this _District X_!" Graydon is demanding. All those dirty freaks living together, flooding Bayville...makes his skin crawl.

"I agree and something will be done when I'm Mayor," Robert insists. "What I can't have Graydon is my supporters undertaking vigilante acts...at least not ones that big which will not go unnoticed. My opponent, that Kent man would have a field day."

Graydon snorts. "You should let me take care of that traitor," he argues.

Robert sighs. "Democracy, Graydon. You remember what that is, yes? You and I may not like it but in a democracy people are free to express any view they want and any citizen can stand for an election."

"Anyone who stands with those freaks is not a citizen of this great country. Hell I hardly think they qualify to be considered part of humanity any longer."

Robert sighs again. "Graydon...the only aim right now is to win this election. I will not endorse acts that threaten that. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Graydon grunts before slamming the phone down. That conversation is over. In his home he strides over to his drinks cabinet and pours himself a large one.

"He didn't go for it," one of Graydon lieutenants who is standing in the doorway assumes.

"No," Graydon snaps sharply as he pours the drink down his throat, relishing the burning sensation. "But we're going to act anyway," he says. "Robert's mistaken. He thinks us acting will damage him. It will instead send a message to all decent human beings that we're in a fight for our survival and it will send a message to the freaks and their supporters that their time is almost up."

The lieutenant grins savagely. He likes this idea.

Graydon strokes his chin. "What was the last update from Spears on his gas?" he asks about Guy Spears, supporter, inventor of Pow-R8 a drink which has a component deadly to mutants. After the incident with the Morlocks, Graydon and Spears formed an alliance and Spears was working on purifying that component into a deadly gas.

"Couple of months yet," the lieutenant informs him that it's not ready. "Perhaps before election day if it comes to that.

Hmm, that could be useful. Graydon has half an idea if things do indeed stretch out to election day. Course what he is thinking is making sure to end this long before then. "We're not going to wait that long. We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way. Gather everyone up, arm them up and we'll _cleanse _that District of its filth."

"Yes, sir...but what about the alien?" the lieutenant asks what they do about Superman. "From what we've observed he can't be hurt."

Damn. Graydon had forgot about the alien creature. "I'll need to think about it. Start making the preparations," he orders.

"Yes, sir."

Graydon goes and sits down and thinks.

"You have a problem."

Graydon shoots to his feet, looks around, his hand reaches into his jacket where he keeps his _personal protection._ "Show yourself!" he demands.

"No," the voice refuses. The female voice. "You don't need to see me."

"The police will," Graydon points out as he heads for his phone...only to find it gone.

"Sorry but we need to talk privately."

Graydon still can't find that voice's source.

"I can help you," the voice says.

"With what?"

"The alien. Superman. I can get rid of him so you can enact your little plan," she says, her voice dripping with condescension.

"How?" Graydon asks, his curiosity peaked.

"Do the details matter as long as he's not around?"

Well Graydon guesses not.

"I need a little time though. Give me a week."

Graydon chews on that. "It's a little hard to trust you when I can't see you."

"Not important. Graydon, you're a smart, good-looking man," she praises him. "And life is sometimes about making calculated risks. I can assure you that if Superman is around you will fail. You have no means of stopping him. I do. Once he's gone what are the odds you will succeed?"

Better. A lot better. "Why?" Graydon asks. "What's in this for you?" he wonders.

The voice chuckles. "When my father died I promised to carry on his work. I will fulfil that promise...just not quite in the way he or anyone else envisioned. That is all I will say as to why. Now do we have an agreement? You delay for 7 days and I guarantee Superman will be nowhere around Bayville that day."

Graydon's brow furrows. Hard to trust a disembodied voice...but if she can get rid of Superman...it's worth the gamble. "We have an agreement."

"Excellent. I'll send you one message when I'm done and that most likely will be the last communication we ever have. Good night Graydon," she says her farewells...and while Graydon will look for her he'll never find her nor find out who it was.

* * *

Who it was stands on the other side of a crack in reality in the Hell Dimension known as Limbo.

The Black Swan chuckles as she closes the crack up. Men. So easy. She's manipulated them all her life. All except Kal-El who is just too stubborn for his own good. Oh well. That'll end soon enough. It'll all end soon enough.

Oh why is probably the question you're asking.

Why did she do that?

She's seen the pattern of things. How it all plays out...and more importantly how to move pieces around to change that pattern. Sometimes it can be what look like very innocuous moves, what can look like very strange, unrelated moves but it all is working toward her goal.

The one known only to herself.

* * *

_Author's Note: And so Mercury makes her début and helps save Clark from himself. I had this idea for ages of the FOH attacking one of these trucks bringing in mutants and of Clark stepping in and almost going too far. Yes, I know in the comics District X was actually in New York but I decided to move it to where the X-Men are in Bayville. Oh, Patricia...what are you scheming now. The once trusted daughter scheming who knows what...just like Tarot said back in chapter 1. Yes, that line was about Patricia I will confirm here. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Patricia's scheming gets Clark exactly where she wants him._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**One week later in Metropolis...**

It had taken the team longer than they expected to get to the bottom of the disappearing mutants but got there they had...with a lot of trouble and violence and almost losing Stacy. They had had to pull off a last minute rescue before she got shipped out the country to God only knows where.

They had stopped it here but the men involved...diplomatic immunity. If you can believe that crap. How do scum like that have diplomatic immunity? How high does it go? Pretty high...somewhere. That's just one of a hundred questions they still need answers to.

Right now the important thing is that Stacy wouldn't be joining the ranks of the vanished...and speaking of Stacy she was just saying her farewells to Logan down an alley out of sight. Thing about her is despite her appearance she's never shy to show off her body. Her appearance being that her skin is scaled and patterned, like a snake's. In fact she sheds her skin periodically like a snake. Also this mission involved her posing as a stripper so she's in little more than bra and panties coated to her lithe, athletic and rather busty frame. Apart from that she also had short black hair and green snake-like eyes.

Of course her appearance was the whole reason Logan called in that favour she owed him because it was mutants with distinct physical mutations that were vanishing, making Stacy perfect to...well lets face facts she was bait, to lure those responsible out into the open where the X-Men could identify them. It did work...more or less.

"Well Logan this was fun as always," Stacy says in a tone that makes it hard to tell whether she's being serious or sarcastic. Either is possible. She always does like a good adventure every now and again. She holds her hand out and coughs.

Logan rolls her eyes. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rolled-up bundle of notes. Ok, called in favour and paying her was how Logan got her to agree.

Stacy grins complete unabashed as she does a quick count to check it's all there.

"Ya goin back to that place in Nevada?" Logan asks about her next move. Back to the place she _works_ in.

"Pays well so yep," Stacy confirms.

Logan chews this over for a moment. "Ya know I don't judge your choices but if ya ever feel like doing something different I could swing it with Chuck to get ya a room."

Stacy looks at him surprised he made the offer. "Me? An X-Man?" she queries before doubling over in laughter. "Oh yeah I can see how that would play out in the press. The Whore in the Team."

"Snake-eyes," Logan says sternly.

She waves him off. "Hey, I'm not ashamed of it."

"And I'm not judging ya, like I said. Also why do you play up to it?" he asks her. "There's far more to ya than that," he argues. She seems, on purpose, to like to act like there is nothing more to her than being the whore as she phrases it. Logan doesn't get why because he knows there are far more layers to her than that. She throws off this image of almost every prostitute cliché you can think of...again seemingly on purpose.

"Maybe because that's all anyone can see," Stacy says, her tone soft and weighed down with emotion.

Logan shakes his head and sighs. She's damaged. Who isn't. He wishes she would just stop and be herself...whoever the hell that really is. He can guess under it she's just as beautiful, complicated and messy as every other human being. She just doesn't let anyone see it.

"Besides even if you don't judge me your Professor would, as would that team of yours. From what you've been saying they all sound far too straight-edged to accept someone like me."

"You're wrong," Logan tells her.

Stacy shrugs. "Tell you what since I like you so much I'll think on it."

"No you won't."

"No. I won't," Stacy confirms with a smirk. "Feel like a freebie?" she offers him.

Logan gives her a look.

Stacy snorts with laughter. "I'm just messing with ya. I can taste the pheromones you and the white weather witch send each other," she tells him. That's one part of her powers. She can detect pheromones but she can also produce them which is what allows her to give her clients the time of their lives without her ever having to actually get intimate with them. "You take care of that one," she advises, sounding far more serious, like a good friend.

"I intend to," Logan assures her. "You take care of yourself."

"You know me," she says with a lop-sided grin.

"That's why I'm saying it kid."

Stacy makes a theatrical bow...which only goes to allow Logan a really good look at her cleavage.

Logan shakes his head. She never changes. They depart their separate ways and Logan meets up with Domino, Storm and Banshee.

"So say goodbye to your _friend_?" Dom asks with a snigger. The fact Logan's friend was a prostitute...well it raised some interesting questions Dom had been using to tease him for days.

Logan growls at her and gently punches her on her injured shoulder.

"OW! Son of a...It was a joke!" Dom complains rubbing the still very sensitive wound.

"Dom sometimes..." Banshee starts but doesn't finish. Sometimes she needs to realise when not to open her mouth. Especially since whatever history Logan has with this Stacy woman hasn't been exactly good for his relationship with Storm.

"Sean, Domino, can Logan and I have a minute alone?" Ororo requests.

"Sure," Sean agrees...and then has to drag Domino away who hadn't wished to leave. She wanted to hear this, dammit!

"Ro..." Logan says.

"I've tried not to judge Logan. Really I have...but that woman!" she huffs having had to put up with her for over a week. The flirting, the endless innuendos, the seemingly deliberately pushing of her buttons.

"She's alright," Logan defends Stacy.

"She works in a brothel, Logan!"

"Ro...you've got not to be so judgemental. You have to realise the life she's lived looking like she does."

"I'm perfectly sympathetic to the fact it can't have been easy but there are other ways she could use her powers."

"She doesn't want to use her powers in any other way."

"It's beneath her."

Logan groans and rubs his head. "Ro...what she does is a show. The real person...I don't think she's ever shown it to anyone. She's...more complicated than she first seems. Trust me on that," he feels he needs to defend Stacy.

Ororo folds her arms in a stern pose. "You know, you never said how you know her," she returns to a topic he's been avoiding answering.

"Ro...you know I ain't a saint. You said you accepted that I'm not," he reminds her.

"I do!" she insists.

"Look...the place she works in...I was the one who got her in there because I knew they'd accept her. It was a better, cleaner, safer place than where I found her. That is as far as I'm willing to discuss the topic today, ok."

"No. It's not ok. We're in a relationship Logan. What about trust?"

"What about the trust I have with Stacy to keep promises I made?"

"I'm not asking you to break your promises to her."

"Ain't you?"

"No. No, Logan. I'm not. I'm...I don't know," she says, her whole posture falling

"Jealous?" Logan asks amused.

"No."

"Intrigued by her offer of a threesome?" he asks in jest.

Ororo snorts with amusement. "No! Though she wouldn't be the first woman I've dallied with."

Logan's eyebrows rise. "Since when?"

"Hey, you have your secrets. I have mine," she enjoys turning it round on him.

That's...oh come on. Now he's got the image in his head he's never going to get it out.

Ororo sobers. "I trust your judgement on her...and you were right. She was a big help in this," she'll concede.

"At least we got something out of it."

"Did we?" Ororo asks sceptically. "We learned there is an organisation that is abducting mutants out the country. It's clearly well funded and structured but for what purpose and who its leaders are we don't know."

"We got a name. It's a start," Logan argues.

"U-Men," Ororo states the name they got.

"I feel like we should sue," Logan quips as how similar that is to X-Men.

Ororo smiles at his jokes but still she's worried. What are they, whoever these U-Men are, kidnapping all these mutants for?

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Outside the wall, out of sight sits a car and in that sits a reporter determined to get to the truth...and this place is the only link she has to get to the person she needs to talk to.

Lois Lane sits there, peering through binoculars, sipping on coffee.

The person she is looking for?

That lying alien dubbed Superman.

For months she tried to get to the bottom...to uncover...to expose what happened the day of the 2nd meteor shower with that alien ship and its two occupants who killed so many...and Superman...

Ugh, all those times she thought he was a hero.

She's an idiot.

And he's a big fat liar.

He is clearly the same species as them.

Lois had somewhere noted before how those two had had similar abilities to Superman but she never put it together. Not until he came out in front of Congress. Somehow she had allowed herself to be blinded, not put two and two together. Maybe she just assumed he was a mutant...which was sloppy journalism. To just assume.

Lois bets Chloe would never have done that.

Her heart sinks a little as she thinks of Chloe.

Not only did she lose her cousin the hospital somehow lost the body!

Lois was so steaming mad at them...and at Superman.

Yeah she may have been a little sloppy but he lied. She looked into his eyes and he lied about himself to her face.

So Lois is going to expose him. Lois is going to get the truth. She promised JJ that.

"Your ass is mine Superman," she mutters under her breath.

There is then a 'tap-tap-tap' on her window making Lois jump...and who is it but the man who is the focus of her attentions; Superman.

Lois rolls the window down.

"You know I rather not give you my ass. I'm rather fond of it," Superman jokes.

"How did you...?"

"Hear you? I hear everything. So there a reason you've been here for 3 days straight?" he wonders.

"You knew I was here?"

"See everything too," he quips, feeling in a lighter mood this evening.

Lois is flustered. She's let him get control of this conversation. "You want to know why I'm here?" she asks, her tone full of anger.

"I'm curious," Superman admits. That and it has meant Chloe has locked herself away for 3 straight days, still not wishing for anyone she knows to know she's still alive. Clark's tired of arguing with her and trying to get her to change her mind. It seems he's just got to give her whatever length of time she needs to come to terms with her change.

Lois steps out the car, stands right in Superman's face and jabs her finger into his chest. "I'm here to expose you for the big, fat liar you are!"

Superman arches an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You said you were the last of your kind."

"I am."

Lois snorts. "Rubbish. I was there that day in Smallville. I saw the ship. Those two were aliens just like you."

Superman's face and tone grow serious. "No, Ms Lane," he contradicts her flatly. "Not like me. Nothing like me. They are not of my kind," he says that because he doesn't consider them to be his kind. They were the ones that followed the monster who is responsible for making his species virtually extinct and leaving him all alone so no. Under no circumstances will he consider them his kind. "And even though it's none of your business I will say I was the one who dealt with them. I was the one who has made sure they are no longer a threat."

"And I'm suppose to believe you?"

"I don't care whether you believe me or not," Superman says. "What I do care about is that you seem to be spying on my friends who have nothing to do with this whatsoever. You want to be angry at me, blame me for something, fine. I can take it but you leave my friends out of it," he warns her.

"Or what?!" Lois demands to know.

"That's a very interesting question."

Both Lois and Superman stiffen. That was a new voice. Suddenly two white beams smash into Superman from behind sending him flying and rolling across the ground.

Clark's head snaps round just in time to see a woman with white skin and hair, dressed in black, grab Lois' arm, her eyes glowing brilliant white, an indication where those beams came from. She's so stealing his bit.

"Let me go!" Lois demands struggling uselessly against the much more powerful woman.

The woman chuckles. "Oh Superman!" she coos. "I'm taking your little problem away. Catch me if you can!" she dares him with a playful tone and a joyful smirk on her face. The space behind her then cracks open and she yanks Lois in with her.

Clark moves in a blur but too late as he catches nothing but air. "Dammit!" he swears. He puts his hands on his hips...and then frowns. Space cracking open, a white skinned hand? That was who took Piotr's sister. It's her. This mysterious woman. He suddenly just realises it.

He better let the Professor kn... "Ahhh!" he cries out as a high-pitched tone hits his superhearing hard.

"_Only one creature with less than 4 legs can hear this frequency Superman and that's you."_

It's her. How did she...he never gets to finish that line of questioning.

"_Now listen to me carefully. If you value Ms Lane's life you will follow this sound and come right now on your own. Don't try and be smart and get help from your X-Men friends. I'll know if you do. I can see the patterns of the future so don't even try it," _she warns him. _"And oh in case that isn't enough to get your focus on me I've hidden a bomb in Bayville filled with poison gas. You have 5 minutes to find me before I detonate it. I conservatively estimate it'll kill a good third of the population. I'm waiting!" _she taunts him.

Clark's hands clench into fists.

"_Ooh ho, she's a fun one isn't she,"_ War chortles as he appears in Clark's vision ahead of him.

"Not now," Clark says from between gritted teeth.

War looks smug. _"We both know you're losing, Clark,"_ he boasts. _"It's only a matter of time now until I win and get control of our body back. Then the work of the Great Apocalypse will be completed."_

Clark shakes his head. He doesn't have time for this. He zips off, following the tone.

* * *

It brings him to an old abandoned warehouse where he finds a gagged Lois tied to a chair in the middle of the space with a light illuminating her and keeping the rest in darkness...not that that impedes Clark's vision in the slightest. There's no-one else here that he can see.

"Wow, an old, abandoned warehouse!" he mocks. "You've been reading my favourite book haven't you? Villainy for Dummies!" he calls out trying to get his mysterious woman to appear. "And where's the sign?!" he asks. "You know the big one in Neon that says 'This is a Trap!'"

Because it's so obviously a trap.

"Sorry. Next time I'll remember to buy one," a silky, seductive tone whispers in his ear from directly behind him.

Superman spins round, grabs her by the arms and shoves her up against some crates.

She throws her head back and makes a noise of almost pleasure. "Ooh, I love my men big and strong," she says suggestively with a lustful smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Superman asks her, his gaze intense.

"Someone who's not as fragile as they appear," she replies before she surprises Clark by breaking free of his grip...by kneeing him between the legs.

"Son of a..." Superman swears with a pain-filled grimace. Even on a Kryptonian, he can assure you, that hurts.

The woman grabs him and literally throws him across the entire length of the warehouse. By the time he's recovered she's already by Lois, her hands on her Lois' head, held in the perfect position if you were going to snap their neck. Clark comes to a stop out of his blur about a dozen paces away.

"Don't even try it," she warns him. "I promise that even you can't move fast enough to stop me snapping Ms Lane's neck here like a chicken."

Superman's hands clench and unclench. A habit that happens more and more and a sign of how close War is to the surface. "Where's the bomb?" he asks.

"Somewhere," the woman smirks. "Somewhere in the back of my mind actually. Just a little idea I was toying with," she says with a laugh. "Got your attention though didn't it," she explains the real purpose of her statement.

"Is that how you get your kicks? By plotting the death of innocent people?" Superman wants to know, trying to figure out just how disturbed a person he is dealing with.

"No. By killing innocent people," she replies...before snorting with laughter. "Sorry, sorry, can't keep that up. No. I don't really go around killing people...unless it's necessary for the grand design," she conditions that.

"What grand design?"

"Ah, now that is the question isn't it," the woman says as if that is the question to end all questions. The one that nails it on the head.

"Who are you?" he repeats his question, his tone laced with much more anger now.

"I'm the Black Swan," she introduces herself.

Superman cocks his head.

The woman carries on. "Take that last name as the one I inherited from my father. Mr Swann...well actually Dr Swann would be more accurate.

Superman's eyebrows drop as something twigs inside his mind. "Virgil Swann?" he queries.

The woman smiles and nods. "Keep going," she encourages him.

"Patricia?"

"And Bingo!" she cheers.

Superman's jaw drops a little. He means he knew she had been transformed into a mutant but he had never seen it.

"Hello Kal-El," she greets him formally. "It's been a very, very long time...at least from my perspective."

Superman blinks.

"Tell me...do you like my look?" Black Swan asks.

"It's...uh...you're lovely," Superman decides to go for flattery as a tactic. Perhaps he can still talk her down or if that fails get her to lower her guard and give him an opening to rescue Lois.

Black Swan smiles rosily. "Why thank you," she accepts the compliment.

"What are you doing?" he asks her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Carrying on my father's work," she answers.

"You're going to have to explain that to me," Superman says, not following the logic.

"No. I don't," Black Swan refuses. She has no intention of being 'talked down' which she knows he is trying. "Her on the other hand..." she says nodding to behind Superman.

He stiffens as he hears...he spins out of the way of what appears to be a flaming sword...only not quite as it catches his left arm on the bicep. He hisses in pain and grabs at his arm with his right hand. He draws his hand back to see red blood smeared on his palm.

"Well, will you look at that. The Man-God bleeds!" Black Swan comments.

Superman's very blue eyes, ringed currently with fire in anger, flicker up to who it was that attacked him. It was a young woman...he thinks, perhaps his age, with long wavy blond hair and eyes that glow red. Curved black horns adorned her head and a red spaded tail swished back and forth in a menacing manner. Her lower legs were cloven, like goat's legs, red in colour. She was dressed in a black bikini top held together by looped chains. On both arms were long black gloves, over which was spiked pieces of armour on her elbows and her wrists. Around her waist more looped chains which held up flimsy black tattered triangles of fabric. Attached were two black tattered stockings covering her upper legs down to where they transformed into goat ones and on her knees the same spiked pieces of armour.

And of course she wielded that flaming sword.

Superman snorts in disdain as he can practically smell how it cut him. "Magic."

"Of a kind beyond your understanding," Black Swan tells him. "By the way this is Darkchylde. The instrument of your death. Her shadow will snuff out your light," she does the introductions in a ridiculously light tone as if introducing someone over dinner.

Superman chuckles darkly. "You think that is suppose to scare me? Death. Been there. Met her."

"It's not a threat just a statement of fact."

"With all due respect to your father Patricia; Bite me!" Superman snaps...assuming that was him at all. He's angry now...and anger brings War to the surface.

"Maybe later," she replies with a salacious smile. "What say you Darkchylde, shall we bite him later?"

Darkchylde's eyes glow brighter and her tail swishes in eager anticipation. "Sounds like fun," she says with a smirk. "I've been so looking forward to this Star Child," she tells him.

"Really?" Superman asks with an eyebrow arched with scepticism.

"I have lacked a challenge for so long. Your death will be legendary."

"I'm not dead yet."

"You cannot avoid it. It is your destiny to be destroyed at my hands."

"I make my own destiny lady...if you are a lady," he hedges his bets.

"I am the Darkchylde. Servant of Belasco, Lord of Limbo."

"Oh I see," Superman gets it now. "A man sending a little girl to do his dirty work...that says something don't you think."

Darkchylde's eyes flash brighter still at the insult of both her and her Master. She raises her sword and aims its point at him. Her Soulsword, the forged essence of what remains of her own soul into a weapon of immense power. She charges at him, swinging with all the skill of the hardened warrior she is.

Clark steps backward dodging the blows. He flips backward from one, hovers and kicks a crate from the top of a pile at her.

With not even an uttered word required for a spell a mystical bolt erupts from Darkchylde's hand and blows the crate into bits. She inhales, opens her mouth and blows a stream of hellfire at him.

Clark inhales and blows out his freeze breath back.

It becomes a question of whose power is greater.

Answer; right now it seems to be Superman as he blows Darkchylde's fire back and blows her back in an icy wind. He lands on the floor. "You want to play with fire...I'll show you fire," he vows as his eyes glow deep crimson.

Superman sends out a blast of his heat vision...only for his target to vanish into a round portal.

"Sneaky isn't she," Black Swan remarks at Darkchylde using what she refers to as her 'stepping disks'. That, as matter of fact, is Illyana's mutant power; essentially teleportation. Oh yes, she's a mutant and those stepping disks are her means of teleportation. They use Limbo as a short-cut allowing Darkchylde to get anywhere she wants to really in time, space and dimension.

"One of my best friends is a teleporter," Superman says. "You'll have to do better than this," he points out that he knows how this trick plays out as he spins round and easily catches the wrists of Darkchylde as she tries to take him from above and behind.

The girl-demon growls as she tries to match strength with Superman. While she may be stronger than your average human a match for a sun-kissed Kryptonian she is not. He twists her round, taking one hand behind her back with him, the other with the sword he brings to her own throat.

"Now," Superman says. "Are we going to release Ms Lane or do I have to lose my temper?" he asks Black Swan, his threat all too clear as he brings the flaming sword that tiny bit closer to Darkchylde's neck.

The white-skinned woman smirks. "We both know you're not a killer, Kal-El. Besides...Darkchylde has you exactly where she wants you."

Superman frowns...and looks down as he sees her tail wrap around his waist. Underneath him and the demonic sorceress a stepping disk opens and up it rises consuming the two entwined foes.

That leaves Black Swan and the still restrained Lois all alone. "Ah I love it when a plan comes together," the white-haired, wrapped in mystery woman says as she rips Lois' gag away.

"What was that?" Lois asks. One question asking many.

"If you mean Darkchylde she is a demon sorceress. If you mean what was this about...isn't it obvious. It was about getting my hands on Superman. Speaking of which now I've got him out the way..." she unclips a phone from behind her back and dials a number. Waits for the person to answer. "You remember I promised to get rid of Superman for you...well it's done. I promise he won't be a bother. Have fun with your crusade," she says before ending the call and crushing the phone in her hand. Her work is done. Let Graydon Creed have his fun. It's all part of the plan...the one known only to her.

Lois looks at the woman through narrowed eyes.

Black Swan proceeds to lean on Lois, resting her arm atop Lois' head. "You know Lois...I can call you Lois right, you're really good at being bait," she comments with a smirk.

"Screw you, lady," Lois bites back.

"Don't tempt me. I'm not fussy," Black Swan says back with a worrying smile.

Lois is actually worried now. She's pretty helpless right this second.

"Well thanks to you Superman will meet the destiny I've spent literally decades mapping out. Not that you'll ever thank him. No. You blame him, don't you, for what happened that day of the meteor shower. Let me tell you a truth Lois. You're an idiot."

Lois chokes on the insult.

"If it wasn't for Superman by now you'd either be enslaved or dead. He chose you...the human race over his own kind. He chose loneliness, to be forever shorn from his people for you and how do you thank him, hmm? By leading the hate mob and why? For the truth? No. For revenge? To find someone to blame for that crappy day? Here's a fact from someone a hell of lot older than you. Life is crappy by default. Take my advice Lois. Look in the mirror and really ask yourself why you're doing this. Is it really in the search of the truth? Or because of some personal vendetta, a need of yours to assign blame to someone...oh!"

"Oh?" Lois queries that sudden odd remark.

"I just realised. I can't have you going off and warning anyone of what has just happened," Black Swan explains her sudden revelation.

Creeping fear crawls up Lois' spine. What will this woman do to her?

Black Swan snaps Lois' restraints and hoists the woman over her shoulder...with Lois trying to fight her way loose. Time and space crack open in front of them and Black Swan steps through with the young wannabe reporter.

Next thing Lois knows is being thrown down on a beach and spitting sand out her mouth. She looks around...it's a beach alright. Palm trees at the back.

"Ever watch Cast Away with the delectable Tom Hanks?" Black Swan asks Lois.

"Yeah..." Lois demurs.

"Enjoy the real life experience!" Black Swan cheers. "There's fresh water thataway," she points in the direction. "I'll be back for you later...maybe," she hedges. "Look at this as a growth experience. You get some quality alone time to think over what I said," she advises before turning around and re-entering her portal.

Lois jumps to her feet, runs and leaps...but the portal closes leaving her to eat sand once more.

* * *

**Limbo...**

Superman crashes down onto a blackened rock surface...and immediately starts to flinch and scratch at his crawling skin. He presses his head into the ground and closes his eyes due to...he doesn't know what. This place...ugh, it feels like it's infecting his every pore or something.

"Give it a minute. You'll get use to it."

Clark's eyes crack open and he turns his head. There's Patricia...and Darkchylde...and some guy with red skin trying to look intimidating or something because he sorta looks like the Devil.

Superman rises to his feet warily.

"Welcome to Limbo...Star Child," the man greets him.

Superman's blue eyes narrow. "And you are?"

"Belasco. Lord of all you see."

Superman looks around. There's not much to see. It's like a rocky desert under a twilight. "Which is not much of anything...which is more than you have going for you," he quips with a smirk.

Black Swan chuckles. Even Darkchylde's lips quirk up in amusement.

Belasco, on the other hand, is not amused.

"Patricia...you're not keeping good company these days," Superman advises her.

"Oh you'd be surprised," Black Swan argues that.

"Anyone care to tell me what this is about?" Superman asks.

Belasco does. "Your death, Star Child. To avert the prophecy."

Superman groans. "Prophecy?" he snorts. "You have any idea how much of that crap I've been putting up with lately? Next you're going to start talking about Destiny. Here's some advice. The last guy who spouted that garbage around me is now currently lost in the cracks of time."

"Ah but we have what he doesn't. The instrument of your destruction," he holds his arm out at Darkchylde.

Superman arches an eyebrow.

"But before she does," Belasco says as he strides forward until he is eye to eye with the Star Child. "I wanted to look in the eye the being of prophecy. The one suppose to bring light to the darkness."

Superman rolls his eyes. "Oh, that prophecy," he gets which one they're on about. "I recall Dr Strange and I having a long debate over that."

The corner of Belasco's lips curls up. "Strange cannot help you here, boy."

"Who said I needed his help," Superman declares darkly...and before anyone can react he smashes a massively powerful punch across the Hell Lord's face sending him flying back until he impacts a rocky outcrop, shattering it. "Now I see why you sent a little girl to do your dirty work," he mocks the fallen Hell Lord.

Belasco lies amongst the shattered rocks, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand and finding dark red, almost black blood smeared there.

"You pathetic little wannabe," Superman states angrily...and very condescendingly. "You dare stand there and talk about prophecy and destiny. I served one who was Destiny manifest. Who was beyond Gods and Demons and Good and Evil. He was a force of the universe...and his work will be completed. I will see to that. I...what...what I am saying?" he asks, staggering backward, unable to believe what he is saying.

Patricia brings her right hand to her lips and playfully bites the end of her index finger. "Oh dear. Yes so, sorry," she falsely apologises. "I should have explained. This is a Hell dimension. It's very nature pulls the evil inside someone to the surface. You don't happen to have evil inside you do you, Kal-El?" she asks with a knowing smile.

"War," Superman breathes in horror. Oh no. He can feel _him _now. The walls of his prison they're flimsy, like paper. It's taking all Clark has to keep War back.

Belasco is by now back to his feet. "Interesting," he remarks, not as angry as he could be. "You have such anger inside you don't you," he can plainly see.

Of course Clark does. His whole life for the last 2 freaking years has been one where he was used, manipulated and lied to. What Apocalypse did to him after capturing him...Clark has had dreams of pummelling the ancient mutant until he was nothing but a bloody smear on his fists for nothing but the satisfaction of revenge.

Belasco must admit to being surprised. The Star Child who should bring light having such intense darkness inside him. Of course it seems Black Swan isn't surprised at all. He will have to have words with her about keeping information from him. For right now lets us see what happens if the Star Child is pushed more into losing his temper. He raises his hand...and from the sky a gargoyle like demon soars downward. His 'lieutenant' N'astirh.

N'astirh wields a sword in his hand.

Superman's eyes glow bright red and he fires his heat vision. N'astirh tires to dodge but he gets winged anyway. As the demon falls out of control in a swift movement Superman snatches the sword from its hand while grabbing it round the throat and smashing it hard into the ground, so hard to carve out a shallow crater and no doubt shattering bone. Superman now stands there, the sword tip at the throat of the helpless demon.

For a minute Clark's actually thinking...he stops thinking as he hears movement all around him.

It's all very swift, very smooth, very brutal, very...War. The next thing Clark knows is standing there, half a dozen demon corpses around him, their blood dripping off the sword in his hand. He drops it in shock.

Black Swan slow claps him. "Impressive," she congratulates him. "However that was only the warm-up act. Darkchylde be a dear and summon the players for the main event," she requests.

Darkchylde brings her flaming Soulsword to a vertical in front of her face as she chants a spell in a language no human tongue could hope to pronounce. She then jams the sword, point end into the ground. The flames around it flare up bright...and the ground tears opens, creating a chasm.

Superman peers down...and sees hordes...virtually endless hordes of demons climbing up the sides.

"If you want some advice," Black Swan says. "Run," is the advice. "Run, run as fast as you can. Thataway is my best pick," she points.

If Clark fights...the more he fights, the angrier he gets and the more likely the certainty War will get free...and he can't do that. Even here, if it is what Patricia is claiming...he can't let War out so she's right.

He has only one option.

Run.

"You were saying something about wanting a challenge," Black Swan idly mentions to Darkchylde as Superman blurs off across the desert. "And as I recall you do love a good hunt."

Darkchylde smiles, her tail swishing eagerly. It's a mixture of enthusiasm, of demonic bloodlust...and just good old plain lust. The way he struck those demons down...ooh she's got goosebumps. And that glimpse of his inner darkness...how could she not be turned on?

"Hunt him down," Belasco orders. "He can't escape my realm. Hunt him down, kill him and bring his body before me," he directs his apprentice.

"Yes, Master," Darkchylde says obediently as she personally leads the demonic hordes of Limbo in pursuit.

The Great Hunt is on!

* * *

_Author's Note: I know a lot of people didn't like Stacy-X(course her name was suppose to be X-Stacy, get it, ecstasy, X-Stacy, because her that is what her powers would bring but they kept mistyping it and it ended up stuck as Stacy-X). The problem with her wasn't that she was a prostitute on the X-Men because lets face it they don't judge. Wolverine's killed how many people? Emma was once pure evil and hey, highly over-sexualised too and X-23 was created to be a living weapon and that's just a few examples yet they're all X-Men. No, that whole idea could have worked and been interesting. The problem with Stacy was that she was made into a walking cliché of what everyone assumes a prostitute is like. She needed some depth and complexity that never came before they wrote her out. Though to this day the way she left is just hilarious, leaving a videotape of herself jumping rope naked to Warren to show him what he rejected. He chose Paige over her...which gets into a whole other issue of the older man/teenage girl, student/teacher impropriety. Chuck Austen's run...ugh. Though I'm just giving Stacy a cameo here and essentially it's an off-screen version of Exposure with mutants vanishing instead of just normal strippers and it allows me to name drop the U-Men who abduct mutants to steal their body parts and 'enhance' themselves. Jerks. Oh dear. It seems I've trapped Clark in Limbo to be hunted down and killed...and if you really think that's Black Swan's real aim you don't know her very well. At least I gave Lois some alone time to think her life over. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark may be being hunted but he's not going down easily nor without a fight...and back on Earth the FOH prepare to make their move._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**At the Institute...**

It became apparent fairly early in the morning that Clark was missing. Add to the fact that Lois' car was found abandoned outside the wall and...well it's enough clues to say something amiss has probably occurred.

With Wolverine and co not back until later in the day they were short of a bloodhound nose at the moment.

Charles has his own concerns as to what may have transpired. Concerns that have Clark's family sit with him in his study this morning. Concerns that bring him to the conclusion he needs to break confidence out of desperation. "As you all know Clark's been seeing me regularly since Apocalypse."

Jonathan, Martha and Claire listen attentively, deep concern etched on all their faces.

"What you don't know are the details. The personality of the Horseman War...was not destroyed when Apocalypse was defeated."

"Which means what?" Claire asks.

"That every day since Clark has had to battle for control of his own mind against War. Lately it's become harder and harder for him. So much so...I have to make a confession here you won't like. Under Clark's insistence we've been building a cell down in the lower levels to hold him."

"Fuck me," Claire gives her colourful response to that.

"It's gotten that bad?" Jonathan asks, shocked at hearing this.

"Clark is very good at hiding it," Charles explains. "But he has confessed to me bouts of...extreme violence on his part," he reluctantly reveals. "SHIELD chasing him around has not helped. The more stress he's under the weaker his control becomes...and that's not in fact the main issue."

"It's not?" Martha queries in disbelief. The fact her son's mind has the Horseman personality still around isn't the main concern? Then what the hell is.

"I think it's been made worse by the sheer fact Clark won't reveal what actually happened after Apocalypse took him. Whenever I've tried to raise the topic he avoids answering it. Now you know that I know...I understand what he's been through but still he won't talk about it. Patience can only go so far. There comes a day he has to let it out for his own mental well-being."

"You think he's snapped," Claire figures out. "You think he's gone off the deep-end or War has won."

"I consider it a possibility which is why I'm breaking his confidence. I would not do so under any other circumstances," Charles assures them.

"But we have no way of finding him right now do we," Claire realises. "And even if we did...I've still got the bruises from the last round with War. Do you know what it takes to stop him?"

"He won't be enhanced like he was when he was under Apocalypse's control. Kryptonite should work," Charles believes.

"I can't believe we're talking about this again," Jonathan mutters as he runs his hand through his hair. As if he doesn't haven't enough on his plate. He has a head to head debate with Kelly in a few weeks to prepare for and here they are talking about Clark going off the rails again.

Don't get Jonathan wrong. He will love his son no matter what and Clark and Claire and Martha are always his number 1 priority but on the other hand how much more can anyone take of the travails Clark seems to attract.

Martha rubs his arm. She gets what he means. She always gets what he means even when he chooses rubbish words to express it.

"When Logan gets back the first thing I'll do is ask him to try and track Clark down. In the meantime we can do something. We can try and fit together Lois' last movements since it seems possible she's tangled up in this. Chloe and Kitty, I believe are already doing that, using Lois' phone records to see where she has been, who she's been talking to and so on. We're not out of leads yet. Though we do have to prepare for the fact we may have to...incapacitate Clark and lock him up. You need to prepare yourselves for that possibility," Charles pre-warns them.

But again that circles back to the problem of finding Clark.

Where could he be?

* * *

**Limbo...**

Clark sits high up a tree, using a knife to slice what remains of his jacket into stripes of fabric which he then uses to bandage a slice wound on his left side.

The wound a result of his last tussle with Darkchylde.

He had quite a few healing wounds and scars he had earned in the last...

Clark takes a minute.

How long has he been here now?

Days, certainly.

Weeks...not out the question.

The fact is that there is no way for him to know. No way for him to keep track. He lost his watch ages ago and there are no days here. There is no sun here. Just a constant eerie twilight.

Which means there is no way for him to recharge his powers. They were exhausted after only a couple of days here.

If he had realised that he would never have run off at the start of all this. He would have stayed and fought while he had his powers and tried to get Patricia to take him back to Earth.

But he had panicked. He had felt War breaking free and was terrified. The memories of what he had done before as War had rushed in and he was simply overwhelmed with fear over it...and in that fear he listened to Patricia's words and ran.

He had a flashback essentially...like the Professor had been trying to talk to him about...and Clark hadn't listened and look where he is now.

Also now he's had awhile to think on it he has begun to wonder if Patricia knew all along that his powers would fail here and she manipulated him into running, making sure he would be trapped here, unable to do anything but fight to survive.

And yes, he's still alive even without his powers. Give him some credit.

Though he will admit it has not been easy.

Darkchylde hunts him relentlessly. It's taken all his wits and resourcefulness to survive.

"_And a lot of corpses, Clarkie boy. You don't need to thank me," _War says with almost a chuckle of laughter as he appears, sitting next to Clark.

Clark ignores him as he binds his wound...or tries to at least. This place...it's constantly trying to pull War to the surface but Clark has managed so far to keep it together just.

"_You don't like to think about it do ya," _War drawls. _"You feel the guilt even though they're only demons."_

Darkchylde doesn't hunt him alone. Clark can't even begin to describe some of the creatures that have been sent after him...but he's still here and they're not...because yes, he killed them.

Or War killed them.

It's hard to make the distinction between himself and the Horseman personality any more.

The problem is Clark's Kryptonian. His people never saw these creatures as demons. They didn't even believe in demons. To them this place is not 'Hell'. There is no such concept as Hell in Kryptonian mythology. It is simply an extra-dimensional plane of existence. That makes these 'demons' living creatures...and Clark killed them.

So yep, there's a lot of guilt...which is good because it means he's still here and War hasn't won yet. Clark finishes patching himself up for the moment and takes the opportunity to lean back and rest his weary body.

"_You know,"_ War says as he rests his chin on his hand.

"Know what, exactly?" Clark asks as he strokes his chin with its rapidly thickening beard.

"_That you can't win. As long as you're in this place I get stronger and you get weaker."_

"I'm still here," Clark points out.

War shrugs. _"I've decided to be patient. I can wait. Without your powers...well what happened last time you didn't have them?" _he asks with a smug smirk.

Clark stiffens. Last time...last time was when Apocalypse had him...when he was trying to turn him into that very personality that haunts him.

"_And he succeeded," _War reminds Clark. _"Took...oh how long was it now? Weeks? Months? That's what you refuse to tell the Professor about. That Apocalypse had you for months possibly...and ooh the things my Master did to you..."_

Clark's jaw tenses. "Don't wanna talk about it. Don't need to. I remember just fine," he says between gritted teeth as he tries not to let the painful memories overwhelm him.

"_Of course you do...but you know what I'm in a generous mood and I'll let you off today. Lets change topics. That Darkchylde huh. She's really something," _War remarks.

"Meaning what?"

"_Apart from the fact you obviously have the hots for her."_

Clark snorts. "I so don't. In case you missed it she's been trying to kill us for days."

War grins widely. _"I know. It's so hot!"_

Clark rolls his eyes. "It seems like you're the one whose got it bad for her. Not me," he argues.

"_Last fight, when we were rolling around the ground with her it wasn't me who felt her up."_

"I did not feel her up!"

War groans. _"You know what, Clark we're going to settle this before I defeat you."_

"Settle what?" Clark asks with a wary eye.

"_The disaster that is your love life because I'm so sick of having all your whiny emotions, thoughts and feelings running around."_

"I am so not talking about that with you," Clark says defiantly.

"_Why not?" _War asks. _"Because in the end it all comes down to the same thing. You're afraid of yourself as much as you fear me. You bury the real you so deep you don't let anyone see it. It's buried under layers and layers of masks."_

Clark just looks at the twisted version of himself with a frown.

War continues. _"Lets go through the list shall we. Chloe..."_

"Dumped me," Clark reminds him.

"_Because you wouldn't explain as to why you ran off from the dance. You were afraid to show her the real you. And Lana...well lets us see here. You admitted that you were never prepared to just be yourself for her. Changing yourself or trying to into what you thought she wanted from you."_

Ok, so that last one is true.

"_Kyla...now that's an interesting what if isn't it. What if she hadn't died. She knew what you were...more or less and she wasn't afraid of you was she."_

"She didn't understand. Not really," Clark argues. Kyla thought he was some mythical figure from her religion, not the alien he actually is.

"_Oh she understood enough. And I know everything you know Clark. I know you hoped for one second you could let all the masks drop and that she wouldn't reject you. Sadly that never got a chance to play out."_

It is a regret Clark has. Of course it is. He should have been able to stop Kyla from what she was doing and to save her. As for 'what if'. He's stopped trying to dwell on those.

"_Of course that's the main theme in your failed relationships. Fear and rejection. If you let them all the way in you fear they'll reject you once they see the alien, the inhuman monster that lies within. That's why all your relationships fail. It's not them. It's you."_

Clark's blue eyes narrow.

"_And yes that includes Rogue. Though admittedly she probably got the closest of all to worming her way in under your steel skin but in the end you let it fall apart."_

"I didn't let it fall apart," Clark argues. "Rogue wouldn't trust me as to why I have to keep certain things secret and she wouldn't trust me with her past."

_"That's right. Blame it all on her. You had no issues at all in trusting her with your secrets, right Clark?" _War drawls with sarcastic tones.

"I'm not denying I'm equally responsible," Clark insists. "But in the end sometimes things just fall apart and you can't do anything about it," he has come to conclude on him and Rogue.

"_You could have had it back. The other week when she came to talk to you about your almost kiss. If you had wanted her it was clear you could have had her back but no, you were afraid...of me partly but still more of yourself."_

"It's over. Let it go. I have."

"_Very well then," _War accepts. _"But what of the other possibilities that have presented themselves? Andrea...what stopped you? Protecting her from what her dark half did? What is she a child? You could have told her. You could have been there and helped her through it but no, you saw a quick and easy way out of risking your heart and you took it," _War accuses Clark of what he did. "_Then there was Callisto..." _War gets a dirty smirk on his face. _"Have to admit those memories are a lot of fun...but to this day you still really don't know what it was about. You blame my Lord Apocalypse messing with your head. That you would really never act that way if you were truly yourself. That's what you tell yourself as an excuse don't ya. Or you could just admit you're not made of stone and that there is nothing wrong with wanting even that momentary connection that comes with sex. Other people do it all the time and do you judge them?"_

"No."

"_Yet you insist on judging yourself, holding yourself to a ridiculously high standard, why? Because you seem to enjoy beating up on yourself is my working theory."_

"I need to be in control. I'm not a mortal man. I can't just give in to my passions whenever I feel like it. Not when you live in a world made of cardboard inhabited by fragile beings made of glass," Clark argues in his own defence.

"_You're repressed," _War retorts bluntly_. "That's all you know what to do with your real feelings...and what did that lead to? Well that red K personality of yours should still be around in our head somewhere I think...or did dear old 'daddy' erase him. I really can't recall."_

Clark doesn't know. 'Jor-El' was suppose to reintegrate Clark's aberrant split personalities but what he actually did to them he hasn't a clue. Short of exposing himself to red kryptonite there's no way to find out and he would never risk that. Risk losing control like that.

"_And that's your problem. What is love but the loss of control? How can you ever really love when you are so wound up so tightly all the time? The potential to find that person for you Clark is all around you. You're surrounded by remarkable women but you won't let yourself dare. Jean was there for that taking but you won't drop the masks, won't drop the barriers...and if there was any chance of you defeating me all you have to look forward to is a very long and very lonely life if you carry on in this regard."_

"Ok, first off, again me and Jean friends only. And second off what the hell do you know of love?" Clark demands to know. "You're War. You bring nothing but death and destruction. Love is the complete opposite of that."

War snorts derisively. _"Oh please, entire Empires have been __toppled__ in the name of love. The face that launched a thousand ships...ringing a bell? Troy was destroyed, an entire civilisation wiped from history for the love of a single woman. That's perhaps the most famous example but it's hardly unique. __War and Love...not as far apart as you would like to believe.__"_

"Yeah...well still not sure what this has to do with Darkchylde," Clark says.

"_The response of a man who knows he's lost the argument," _War claims. _"But to settle that point as much as you don't want to admit it, you've grown to admire her tenacity and skill, despite the fact she's trying to kill us. Not that any of it matters since I'm going to destroy you but a few less of your whiny emotions running around **my **head would be a relief."_

Clark doesn't response, just turns his gaze outward. Perhaps he has grown to respect Darkchylde in a way. Healthy respect is what is keeping him alive. Not underestimating her.

And not just her but respecting everything around him. Right now he's up a tree in a forest...a demonically twisted and possessed forest. He had had to learn quickly what is just a tree and what might try and kill him. His gaze is across that forest seeing trees move and sounds you can't imagine echo around.

"Logan's survival courses have nothing on this," Clark mutters to himself.

The sound of twigs being snapped gets his attention. He quickly pulls his tattered blue t-shirt back on over his head. Ties what is left of his jacket round his waist and grabs the axe he had rested next to him. He took it off some demon several days ago. He sticks his knife in his waistband and quietly moves to a crouched position and peers down.

There she is.

His hunter and her posse. Varying demons with out in front the demonic version of bloodhounds. Demonic creatures on...well 6 legs actually.

Problem for her is that Clark's been waiting for her. This is his ground. He's had time to prepare it. Arnold Schwarzenegger in Predator eat your heart out. Point is that wound he was bandaging was from a last encounter after which he knew he'd follow her. That's what he wanted.

And there goes the tripwire with the net and up go at least a third of the demon posse.

Showtime!

Clark leaps down and lands squarely atop of Darkchylde's back knocking her to the ground. "Hiya DC! Welcome to the funhouse!" he greets her with a snarky attitude and grin as he slams his axe right into the middle of a humanoid demon's chest on his right and then into another on his left.

Darkchylde growls and uses her tail to wrap around his ankle and take his leg from under him.

Clark rolls forward from it, ducks under an attacking demon and flips it over his back before spinning round and slamming the axe down into it.

"Star Child!" Darkchylde roars as she gets to her feet.

"That's my name sweetcakes," Clark quips.

"You've been an excellent prey but this hunt ends now!" Darkchylde proclaims.

Clark snorts. "In your dreams," he derides her. He takes his knife out his waistband and throws it...seemingly right at her.

Darkchylde dodges it with great flexibility...but Clark was never aiming at her. He was aiming at a vine tied around a branch behind her.

It hits and cuts it, releasing a huge trunk to swing down and smash the demon-sorceress dead-on...eliciting a cry of pain.

"That was way more satisfying than it should be," Clark says, realising he just enjoyed that when he shouldn't but she's been a colossal pain in his ass. All those wounds currently on him...her doing so yeah she's been asking for this payback for days.

"I will cut off your head and rip out your heart!" Darkchylde swears as she roars in pain as she holds her ribs...probably broken.

"Hmm, that's ambitious," Clark remarks...in mocking tones. "And messy by the way. Not to mention I kinda need to use those two things."

Darkchylde puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles. Her demonic bloodhounds snap to attention. She snaps her fingers and points at Clark.

"And away we go!" Clark cheers...oddly as he sprints through the forest, the hounds in pursuit. And as he goes he's stepping over prepared trip-lines which set off sharpened darts. He's set them at the perfect distance apart for his sprinting stride. The hounds don't, however, have the same stride as him.

There are yelps of pain before he jumps upward, grabs a hanging down vine and swings over a space...which the hounds run into. The ground gives way, revealing a pit full of sharpened stakes into which the creatures fall and are impaled.

Clark lands on the other side just as Darkchylde limps into view.

"Lets see you track me now without your precious hounds DC!" he taunts her.

Darkchylde's face screws up in rage. "Die!" she screams as she fires mystical bolts at him.

Clark sprints for it, laughing merrily as the impacts from the mystical bolts explode around him, kicking up the dirt. Yep, he's completely losing his mind.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

Graydon Creed looks down from an elevated walkway over a warehouse space. Down below his loyal followers, the true warriors of humanity, were preparing their weapons for this evening's _activit__i__es._

Tonight they would show these mutie freaks who is in charge and show them that they're not wanted anywhere.

In Graydon's head he sees his actions as the trigger...as the demonstration of the path that needs to be taken. Then all across the country, the world, humans will rise up and drive these abominations out.

One of his lieutenants comes over and whispers in his ear about a woman wanting to speak to him. Graydon signals with his hand to his guards to let her though.

"Leader," the woman addresses him by the only name all but the trusted few are given. "I'm a nurse at the local hospital and since the day the sky went dark I've seen more and more of these...creatures polluting our facility, taking resources away from humans. There's this one girl who has been in a coma, using a vital and sparse facility, blocking its use for normal people. What a waste that is."

Graydon strokes his chin. He can guess where this is going. She's asking him to do something about it...and you know what it's not a bad idea. "You're absolutely correct, Miss. This is appalling. Humans should always be put first. Paul," he waves over one of his guards. "Paul, organise a squad and plan about cleansing the hospital of any non-human waste shall you, please."

"Of course, Leader," Paul says with a nod of his head. "It will be done."

"There now. A responsive leadership. A rarity these days, hmm?" Graydon says with a quirk of an eyebrow, putting on the man of the people routine.

The woman smiles. "Thank you, Leader."

"You're very welcome."

That dealt with Graydon turns back to his loyal troops to address them and fire them up for tonight. "My friends!" he speaks loudly. "Tonight the revolution begins!"

There are loud cheers to that.

"Tonight we show that humans will not quietly fade into the night. Tonight is the start of showing these freaks who the true superior species is!"

More cheers.

"Bayville is where it will begin. We will drive out them out! Show the freaks that they don't belong in our communities! And then we'll move on town by town, gathering our followers, marching together in strength and unity! A tidal wave to sweep away the filth!"

Even more cheers.

Graydon raises his fist above his head. "Let it begin!" he proclaims.

* * *

_Author's Note: Powers, schmowers, Clark doesn't need them to survive in Hell. At least in my head he doesn't. Plus some quality 'bro-time' with War where they sit down and discuss relationships...oh dear Clark really is losing it isn't he. And oh no, poor Amanda seems to be going to get it. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark's external and internal battles continue but one or both of them is about to be lost._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clark scrambles up the steep cliff of the mountain he is climbing. Once he reaches a ledge he stops and looks behind him. Below is the forest he had been hiding in, now ablaze.

From what Clark knows and can guess it seems Belasco got impatient for his death and just ordered the forest burned to flush him out.

He had no choice but to head for the mountain range beyond the forest's far edge.

So here he is, now hiding up in these mountains with who knows what dangers.

"_Whoot-whoo," _War wolf-whistles at the view as he leans against the rock face. _"It seems they're getting desperate," _he comments.

Clark sits down and rests his aching bones. He's never been without his powers for this length of time before. Well at least if he's not including his time under Apocalypse's _care_...which he isn't.

And they're not the only ones who are desperate. Clark's completely lost track of how long he's been in this hell. He's tired, he's sore, he's battered, thirsty, hungry...and he's not sure what this place is turning him into.

Oh wait. Yes he does. It's turning him into his constant mental companion, slowly, piece by piece. Soon there may not be much left of Clark Kent...and War will take over completely.

He scratches his ever thickening beard as he takes a moment to rest. He can only imagine the state of himself with his thick beard, tattered clothes, body littered with scars and healing wounds...all courtesy of Darkchylde. How many times has he fought her now?

Clark's lost count. She is just relentless and clever and cunning, full of tenacity. In many ways qualities he admires. She's really quite something...

Great. He's starting to think positive things over his would be murderer. He's losing it.

Inhuman sounds make Clark peers down as demons of varying shapes and sizes start to scale the cliff beneath him.

"_No rest for the wicked!" _War practically cheers.

Clark stands up...just as a small pebble rolls down from above him. He reaches for the axe strapped to his back. He's not alone. It's _her._

By now he can practically sense when she's close.

His head snaps up and yep, there's Darkchylde is all her ferocious beauty...and she was really beautiful in her own way...ack, he's been here far too long. He's lost it completely now. She leaps down, flaming sword in hand. He raises his axe and blocks it...and you're probably asking why doesn't her magical sword, that could cut him when he had his powers, slice an axe in two easily.

Good question!

Answered by the green glow surrounding the weapon in Clark's hands. The same green glow that signalled the use of War's powers during the battle against the Sentinels and his friends. The same green glow that indicates how this Hell only strengthens War and weakens Clark.

You know this isn't the widest ledge Clark's ever stood on and as he and Darkchylde try to kill each other, axe clashing against sword.

"You are worthy foe, Star Child," Darkchylde concedes, her blood pumping with exhilaration at the hunt and fight he had put her through as she stabs at him. She'll miss this feeling once he's dead.

"Well thanks," he drawls as he deflects her attack. "You're not so bad yourself," he finds himself complimenting her.

Darkchylde pushes her attack, making Clark retreat backward on the ledge. She deflects the axe upward before aiming a spell at his feet. Hands composed of the rock rises up and grab his ankles before another shoots out from the rock face grabbing his wrist wielding the axe, holding him firm.

Darkchylde smirks as she saunters forward, swaying her hips, her tail swishing. Clark lashes out a punch with his free hand. She catches it before wrapping her tail around his wrist to hold him. A clawed finger than draws a trail down his cheek. "At last. You're mine," she proclaims, almost lustfully in triumph, her eyes glowing intensely.

Clark's eyes narrow. "No. I'm not," he argues. "Because you've already lost."

Darkchylde arches an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"I don't need to use my hand," he says as he opens his hand and releases the axe and it smashes her on the side of her head, staggering her right to the edge. Using War's powers the axe cuts Clark free and he kicks Darkchylde hard in the side, sending her over the edge.

Then it's like Clark realises what he's doing and makes a grab for her, only managing to snag her golden necklace. It can't possibly hold her weight...which it doesn't. The chain snaps and over she goes. She vanishes into a passing cloud of...whatever the clouds here are composed of. Clark doesn't think it's water vapour.

Clark stands there hardly able to believe what he did. He then looks down at the necklace in the shape of a golden snowflake.

A memory strikes Clark. It was after Magneto 'died' and they were at that base in the Sahara. Clark chased after Colossus after putting his foot in his mouth and Piotr talked about how Magneto made him work for the Master of Magnetism, talking about his sister.

"_I call her my little snowflake because as each flake is unique and special so is she."_

_Superman smiles. "That's lovely," he remarks about the sentiment behind Colossus' choice of nickname._

"_I even gave her a necklace with a small golden snowflake attached once. She always wore it...and now she's gone," Colossus says, his heart broke._

"Snowflake necklace," Clark breathes as he makes the realisation. He looks down into the cloud below. "Illyana?" he queries.

"_Wow," _War remarks. _"Never saw that coming."_

Can't be. She can't be that little girl Piotr was always talking about. Emphasis on the little. That was no little girl. That was a woman...a demon-woman to be sure. One that has been trying to kill him repeatedly. Most certainly not a little girl and not Piotr's sister that he just kicked off a mountain, possibly to her death.

Luckily Clark doesn't have time to dwell on what would be overwhelming guilt. The hordes are coming. He shoves the necklace in the pocket of his tattered pants, puts the axe back on his back and starts to climb once again.

* * *

Is the girl once known as Illyana Rasputin dead? Of course not. She can teleport.

But now she finds herself back in her Master's castle explaining her latest failure to kill the Star Child. He's not happy at what has become a repeating theme. Her continuous failures to bring him the body of the being of prophecy.

Darkchylde grovels on her knees in front on his throne upon which he sits. "Forgive me, Master. I swear I will kill him even if takes me an eternity."

Belasco looks down at his failed apprentice, his expression dark, contemplating her punishment.

His thoughts are interrupted by coughing. Black Swan.

"Prophecy, remember. You can't kill her until she kills the Star Child," she reminds him that only Darkchylde can kill the Star Child...or at least that is what the white-skinned woman claims.

"I remember," Belasco says, his tone angry. "But she will be punished for this failure," he assures them all.

"Yes, discipline, important, got it. Why don't you leave it to me," Black Swan proposes. "I'll ensure she's properly disciplined...plus she needs more than that. Some more...enlightenment on how to destroy the Star Child which my vision can bring. The old carrot and stick approach."

Belasco makes a noise of disgruntlement. "Very well," he agrees with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But I expect severe discipline," he warns, pointing his finger harshly in Black Swan's face.

"Of course," Black Swan humours him. "Come, Darkchylde. Lets us depart," she orders.

Darkchylde rises to her cloven feet and follows, her head bowed.

"Oh don't do that," Black Swan says as they walk through the corridors. "Don't shrink. You're a demon sorceress and more than that you're a woman. Head held high with pride please."

"B-but my Lord Belasco..." she actually stutters.

"Can kiss my ass," Black Swan says.

Darkchylde smiles at that a little.

"I don't have time for his medieval punishment crap. Neither do you. What is important is that you learned something from your last encounter. Did you?"

"I underestimated him. I thought his powers long ago exhausted," she berates herself for being sloppy.

"Oh that wasn't _his_ power," Black Swan explains. "There's a dark entity dwelling inside him. This place brings it out."

"Like me?" Darkchylde queries, her tone piqued with curiosity. She use to be the dark entity inside a human. She knows that much. This place brought her out and as time passed and she got stronger, as more of her soul was taken...the human side of her...she can barely recall it exists at all now. It's reversed. Her human side...it's become like the tiny voice inside her.

"Kinda...but hey, I warned from the start this would not be easy," Black Swan reminds her. "Plus I know for a fact you've been having the time of your life. You were always moaning about the lack of a challenge."

"That is true," Darkchylde says as her glowing eyes brighten as she remembers the hunt of these last few weeks. This has been thrilling beyond anything she has ever experienced. She feels...so alive when she's hunting him, fighting him, avoiding his cleverly laid out traps. He's clever and cunning and courageous and a skilled fighter...and she is loving it. She's almost going to be sorry when it's over. He has done a very rare thing and earned her admiration and respect. In fact he may be the only one who ever has. She then remembers some bad news. "He took my necklace," she confesses. "I'm...sorry. You told me never to lose it."

"He has it now?" Black Swan queries.

Darkchylde nods sullenly.

"I'm not pleased," the white-skinned woman states clearly. "However, I'll let it go if you get it back."

"I shall. I will not fail you, Black Swan."

"See that you don't," she warns sternly. "So where is he? Still in the mountains?"

"That would be my guess. It'll be harder to track him up there."

"Ah what's life without challenges though?" Black Swan asks the demon-sorceress to contemplate. "Tell you what why don't you try and get some sleep. Rest up before resuming the hunt," she suggests. "He can't leave this realm so a few hours won't make any difference."

Perhaps Black Swan is right. She could do with a rest.

* * *

So to her bed she goes, slipping under the covers. Her room was a testament to her nature. The walls lined with shelves full of ancient books. She has a studious nature in part.

There is a small part of it that reflects what remains of her human side. It's more a subconscious décor choice really. Unnecessary nick knacks and colour here and there. Things that are sentimental...which is a human quality. Not a demonic one.

Her demonic side was more reflected through the varying weapons on the walls and the trophies kept of her vanquished enemies, their heads, varying other body parts...which is not sentimental but a warning to any who dare challenge her. Plus she can use them in spells, like to power the magical glyphs which also cover her walls, floor and ceiling. Wards to protect her. There isn't a being here who wouldn't try and slit her throat given half a chance so they could replace her at Belasco's side. Which is why she makes certain they never get even a sniff of a chance.

Her room...was always the one of the 'nicer' ones. Her loyalty to her Master had been rewarded.

It means the bed is...an acceptance to the fact she is still human enough to need a comfortable place to lie her head. It's a four-poster deal.

Darkchylde closes her eyes and tries to get some rest. Tossing and turning a few times until she finds the right position.

Ah. That's better.

…

_She's not alone._

_She can sense it._

_There's someone in her room._

_Impossible they could get through her wards...but she won't let them know she's aware of them. Let them think she is helpless. Lure them in._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

_Now!_

_She rolls over and kicks out...hitting them in the stomach, driving them back._

_Darkchylde springs to her feet. "Star Child!" she roars._

_He grins lopsidedly at her. "DC," he greets her. "Did you really think you were the one doing the hunting?" he asks her with a wolfish grin and predatory look._

_Darkchylde ignores that shiver of lust that look brings to her. "You've made a mistake coming here," she promises, the threat clear._

"_To use a phrase that's rapidly passing its sell-by date; Don't write cheques your ass can't cash. Not even as nice and shapely ass as yours."_

_Darkchylde wastes no more time on pointless banter and attacks him._

_But every attack he blocks or dodges as they dance around the room almost. This can't be right. He's not this good nor fast._

_Finally she manages to tackle him and they land on her bed, rolling around but he manages to pin her beneath his large frame...and hold her there despite her struggles._

_She looks up at those piercing blue eyes...staring right into her._

_That look is like...like...those eyes. Those eyes haunt her...taunt her. Every battle, every fight they have had, the memory that sticks out the most is those oh so blue eyes looking at her with such intensity, like he's looking deep down inside her for something more than what is there._

_And for what? What are they looking for?_

"_The real you," he answers as if reading her mind._

"_I am what you see."_

"_Are you?" he asks her as if he knows something she doesn't...and those eyes. They're still looking at her._

"_Stop that."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Looking at me like that."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like...like..."_

"_You're beautiful and desirable. Why? It's what you secretly fantasise about isn't it? This...position we're in now, isn't this what you want?"_

"_No," her voice says weakly, her denial lacking strength. It wasn't just the eyes either that were having an effect on her. He had a warrior's toned body and this scruffy beard and an internal voice calls it a tousled bed look...and it was so...so, damn sexy. There she admitted it. Part of her truly lusts after him so yes, part of her has wanted this._

_He releases his pin. "Ok, then. I guess we finish our fight to the death."_

_He starts to get up off her...and next thing she knows she has grabbed him, pulled him back down, her lips locked in desperation with his. Growls of lustful pleasure escape deep from her throat._

_Clothes get discarded, hands and lips skim across skin...and then when the moment comes they become one._

_Darkchylde gasps at the feeling of him inside her...and he's still looking at her with those eyes...those eyes filled with lust and pleasure and want._

_Want of her._

_And she wants him too...desperately._

_And then they're moving together. Skin slipping against skin. His hands locked with hers._

_Both of them giving as good as the other...and this is what deep down part of her wants. Not to be dominated or to be the one dominating. But to find an equal. Someone who will accept her as she is. Someone she never has to hide any part of herself from._

_And somewhere deep down she knows that is all he seeks too._

_That's what his eyes are always looking for. To see the real her and in return for her to see the real him under all the masks._

_And soon...too soon...far too soon she can feel the delightful knot form inside her._

_It snaps. The pleasure inside her explodes beyond her dreams..._

Darkchylde snaps up in bed with a huge gasp as her body is racked with waves of pleasure rolling through her. It takes her a minute.

Beyond her dreams?

It was a dream.

She covers her face with her hands and waits for the last electric shocks of nerve tingling pleasure to dissipate.

She takes a few deep breaths.

There's only one answer to this.

"I am so going to kill him," she swears with a growl.

* * *

In his hiding place up in the mountains Clark wakes up with a gasp and the last tremors of orgasmic pleasure wash over him.

He takes many calming breaths. "Holy crap," he swears. Now he's what? Having wet dreams about the demon trying to kill him...but she's not a demon is she. Not really.

Clark doesn't know what she is or how she has become this way. All he knows for certain is that she is...or certainly was once upon a time Illyana Rasputin. He has enough time to think it over and he's completely convinced that it is her.

"_Toldya you had the hots for her," _War says smugly.

Clark would retort...except for the rather sticky mess in his pants that says otherwise. Dammit! He can't possibly have the hots for her. Ok, so he has previously admitted he admires and respects her...and sure she's got a great body...which she doesn't cover with very much...and turns out he does like blonds...or at least he likes her long, curly blond hair and the way it frames what is a very pretty face...and for some reason beyond reason he kinda digs the tail.

Oh double damn.

Ok, fine, she's hot. There! He admitted it.

He also has to admit that he has now officially completely flipped. There's no other explanation.

Or is there?

In Clark's hand still lies Illyana's snowflake necklace and for a moment he swears it glows.

He doesn't have time to think on it as many growls signal the demon hordes have found him.

"_Company," _War tells him.

Clark pockets the necklace and grabs his axe before exiting the cave he was in. This is not good. They have him cornered in this steep valley.

"You want me?!" he shouts at them. "Here am I!" he almost dares them to come at him...and of course they do.

The relentless demonic hordes charge down upon him and in response Clark charges right back at them. The only escape he has is to cut a path through them.

So they meet and Clark wades into the mass, axe swinging but there are just so many...and he is also just getting angrier and angrier and angrier at it all.

The contrast from that dream only minute ago to now...

And the angrier he gets the more Clark slips away and the more of what you see is War delighting in the bloody slaughter as blood spatters all over Clark...but he's hopelessly outnumbered this time. This time they have him.

Eventually the numbers tell as weapons and claws slice into his body and he drops to his knees, beaten, the hordes closing in for the kill.

He spots the snowflake necklace on the ground, having obviously fallen out his pocket. He takes it in hand as his last act...a strange voice echoes in his ears...the necklace glows super-bright...like the sun.

The demons bring their weapons in for the final blow...only for them to stop, centimetres from hitting home, all glowing green. They get ripped from their hands by an unseen force before they turn on their previous wielders slicing them apart...and they keep going and going until the floor of this valley is littered with the corpses of their former owners.

Only one being remains alive and that being rises to his feet...only it's not really the man he was any more. It starts quietly before it expands into a full creepy maniacal laugh.

"Someone's happy. And that someone I name thee War."

War...for it is War turns and looks up. "Patricia Swan," he says the name of the woman standing at the steep entrance to the valley. "It was your voice I heard speak...and then next thing I know Kent is gone," he explains what happened. Clark's just gone and he's alone and in charge.

Black Swan shrugs. "Must be something you're holding," she says with a knowing amused grin.

War looks down in his hand. "The necklace?" he queries.

"I cursed it long ago to repress Darkchylde's human side...and now I activated it to do the same for you. It does mean you must hold on to it but small price and all for control wouldn't you say."

"Why?"

"I told you. I'm carrying on my father's work."

War arches an eyebrow. "And now what? I owe you?"

Black Swan snorts. "Heavens no...but you must understand this...and I think you do considering who your Master was. I've been planning all this for decades. I foresaw all of this and have waited for you, War," she explains.

"Waited for what exactly?"

"He who sits on the throne of Limbo inherits its powers and its armies. Tell me what could you do with such power?"

War takes a moment to think on it and concludes, "I could finish the Great Apocalypse's work."

"Assuming you can get through Darkchylde and her Master of course," Black Swan adds the caveat.

"Oh trust me I can," War assures her.

"But I can help," she says as she signals with her finger for him to come near.

War does so.

"By the way love the beard," she has to say about the one that has grown in his time here. Even with it Clark is very handsome...only ruggedly so now. Of course no Clark at the moment...all thanks to her. It's all part of the plan. Just like how convenient it was that when the demon hordes finally cornered Clark, Darkchylde was away resting...just like Black Swan had ordered her. She cracks open time and space and steps through.

War follows.

On the other side they stand over a valley down in which an army of demons, making preparations for war.

"All those attempts to usurp Belasco these last few years...I instigated them," Black Swan confesses. "It was all a distraction. Sacrifice a few while I build my army...or more correctly your army."

War grins impressed. "Oh Patricia...you've been a bad, bad girl haven't you."

Black Swan chuckles. "Depends how you define bad. Personally I think I'm doing the right thing."

"Still not seeing why you're doing this," War presses her for a better explanation.

"Long ago Magneto transformed me and I fell into the cracks between reality. I saw the patterns of fate. I learned. I saw what my place was and what I must do. Sounding familiar no?"

Yes. That sounds like his Master who also saw and knew his place, his purpose. It is fate they are together. She has been sent to him to aid him in finishing what Apocalypse started. It can be the only explanation.

And War shall finish his Master's work. Make no doubt about that.

The throne of Limbo shall be his and then he will return to Earth with the armies of Limbo in tow...oh, those poor pathetic residents of Earth, they don't have a clue what's coming for them.

All the better to determine who is worthy of existence.

Only the fittest shall survive!

* * *

**At the Institute...**

It was the end of the day now and all attempts to find Clark...or Lois for that matter had failed so they turned to the more unconventional means.

Tarot and her ability to see through her cards.

Marie agreed to try with the warning that Clark was a very difficult subject to get a reading on so here she sits at the Professor's desk, laying her cards out...shaking her head in a not too hopeful manner. "It's just like I warned Claire before. Fire and death have come for Clark. He is now in the grip of darkness and he is beyond our help. His fate lies in the hands of the scheming daughter."

Claire's face grows pensive. Damn, damn, damn, she was hoping somehow she could prevent that. Seems she has failed.

"What about Lois?" Chloe asks, being one of several people in the room. She was naturally worried over her cousin.

Marie turns a card over. "She will return...a little wiser perhaps...and that's all I can see...oh no," she says as she turns another card over.

"What is it Marie?" Charles asks.

"Is it Lois?" Chloe asks in worry.

Marie shakes her head. "No. No. The new arrivals...they're in trouble. Death is coming for them...tonight," she says urgently.

"New arrivals? You mean the new mutants in District X?" Scott seeks to make clear.

"I think so, yes. We need to go. If you want to save them we have to get over there now," Marie tells them.

"Scott...go," the Professor orders.

"On it, Professor," Scott assures his mentor as the Professor sends out the telepathic message to all the X-Men that an emergency has arisen.

* * *

**Limbo...**

War and his demon army supplied by Black Swan lay siege to Belasco's castle. It was like a medieval siege with catapults and siege towers. It was all glorious.

In large part it was due to Black Swan who was inside because her scheming couldn't be revealed just yet.

Her last words to him had been that she had never been here and they had never had any sort of conversation.

What a twisted little schemer she is. War admires her a lot.

Who he doesn't admire is Belasco, hiding behind his walls.

The coward.

Just because War already whooped his army and sent it in retreat in disarray doesn't mean he shouldn't be out here defending his kingdom.

This is why he's going to fall and War will claim his throne.

The only person worth his respect is Darkchylde who held the line the longest in the battle that preceded this siege before she too was forced to retreat.

No, he really does respect her. It was the one thing he and Clark agreed on...well before Clark was pushed aside.

Actually speaking of Darkchylde where is she?

Since she was forced to retreat he hasn't seen her. Leading the defence has been Belasco's 2 lieutenant demons.

Instinct tells him that the fact he can't see her is either really good; she's injured or dead or it's really bad; she's up to something.

As if to illustrate his point beneath the catapults and siege towers fire erupts...explosions destroy them and punch huge holes into his lines...and pouring out the holes comes Darkchylde leading her own army.

"Clever girl," War comments in admiration. She must have built tunnels right out from under the castle to underneath his lines. It's impressive how quickly she did it. Then again time doesn't seem to mean much here from what he has observed.

Grabbing the axe off his back War does what he does best. Wage war.

"Arh! Darkchylde!" he roars as he charges into battle directly at her.

The fierce warrior that she is turns to meet him head on.

Soulsword against Horseman enhanced axe clash in a fierce, bright burst of energy as all around them their armies slaughter each other.

"Or should I say Illyana Rasputin?" War questions.

Darkchylde's face twitches. That name. She knows that name from somewhere. She shakes it off and resumes her task. Defeating the Star Child as is her destiny.

War smirks. He saw the twitch. There's still some residue left, some familiarity left of Illyana. He can use that to his advantage.

The two continue to fight, twirling and slashing and clashing in a fight of extraordinary skill and ferocity as around them their forces continue to clash in bloody slaughter. No ground given or taken. For right now stalemate.

"You're good Illyana...but you can't win," War taunts her. "I am War incarnate."

"Why do you call me that?!" she demands to know as she sends a stream of brimstone at him with a sweep of her sword.

War ducks out of the way. "Because it's your name, Illyana. The one stolen from you. Join me, Illyana and I'll help you remember everything you use to be," he offers. Does he mean it? In War one uses all sort of tactics to confuse their enemy.

"I will never join you," Darkchylde asserts. "I am destined to destroy you!" she vows as she attacks him again.

"Funny thing destiny," War comments knowingly as his axe grinds against her sword and their faces lean in...almost touching above where their weapons meet. "Illyana Rasputin...I served someone who was destiny manifest into flesh. You cannot win for this is not how Fate has written my end."

"Fate can be rewritten," she determines.

"Not by you...Illyana."

"Stop calling me that!" Darkchylde snaps before her eyes finally notice her necklace around his neck. "That's mine!" she roars.

"Not any more," he denies her.

Darkchylde inhales and sends a stream of mystical energy from both her mouth and her eyes...forcing War to stagger back...the heat scorching his skin...though not as badly as it could. She charges at him but he deflects her off, sending her rolling across the ground until she comes to a stop in a crouch, ready to pounce.

War's face grows determined. "Let me show you what true power is Illyana Rasputin. I am War...and all its instruments are merely tools at my command," he declares as he raises his axe above his head.

Darkchylde's glowing eyes narrow.

Around the battlefield fallen and broken weapons, swords, spears, axes, arrows daggers, shields, pieces of armour, all start to have a green glow form around them. They begin to vibrate and move...together, coalescing, forming a shape...a rough shape of a knight in armour wielding a sword and holding a shield. It's like an irregular 3d jigsaw.

A really, really big one. Like Sentinel sized.

"Lets call him my Knight of Pieces shall we," War sniggers, deeply amused. "Now Illyana. If you will not join me then you will meet your destiny."

The construct moves toward the demon sorceress, crushing all, friend and foe alike, who get in the way under its giant feet.

Darkchylde raises her Soulsword, the fire around it builds higher as she prepares herself for combat.

The giant, jerky moving construct brings it sword down to strike her.

Darkchylde flips backward out the way as the impact kicks up the ground. With a growl she charges forward, leaps, lands on the sword and starts to climb and jump her way up the arm, the chest, to the shoulder.

Her Soulsword flames brighter still as she slices into the 'head'. Of course it's not a literal head. The whole construct is made up of thousands of bits...and if necessary she'll hack her way through every little bit until it's nothing but a broken, smashed heap of metal.

War makes the gesture of a hand reaching for her and his construct follows his movements and it grabs Darkchylde.

Ancient, spoken words pass her lips and the 'hand' starts to dissolve to dust.

She drops free...only for War to have his Knight snap its shield round, striking her hard, sending her flying until she impacts the castle walls and punches a hole right through them.

"Oh look a way in!" War announces. "Lets give Illyana a hand everybody! Get it! A hand!" he jokes as he gets the Knight to wave around it handless arm.

Nothing from anyone...but to be fair they are busying trying to slaughter each other.

War repairs the hand and has it lift him atop his creation's shoulder. He then has his army move in behind as he marches on the walls...and then has his Knight smash right through them at the damaged spot where Darkchylde punched through it.

His Knight marches into the courtyard within as his army swarms in through the broken defences.

It's only a matter of time now until the Throne of Limbo is his.

"Oh Belasco!" War calls out. "I'm calling you out, bub! Come face your death like a man!"

And high up one of the inner towers the red-skinned Hell Lord appears, dressed in black armour, a large black sword in his hand.

War chuckles manically. "Before you die you want to know the ironic part of all this?" he asks.

Belasco tenses, preparing for battle. He will not surrender his throne without a fight.

War explains himself. "If you had not brought me here I would have never known of this place's existence or yours. The prophecy that I will destroy you...you've made it self-fulfilling through your own actions," he points out, laughing at the irony. What a loser.

War has his Knight slash down...only to watch Belasco block the huge sword with his own. War sweeps the shield round in a slicing motion...through the tower beneath Belasco's feet.

As the tower crumbles to pieces the Hell Lord runs and leaps for the battlement walls lower down.

The Knight slashes down ahead, smashing the walkway to pieces before doing the same behind Belasco.

"Nowhere left to run boyo. And it seems to me your power is fading because I've seen nothing yet from ya. Want to explain that?" War asks...then waves it off. "Know what. Don't care. Just makes it all the easier to kill you."

War is correct. Belasco's powers are fading. He's been cut off from his throne somehow. That's why he hasn't been leading the battle, leaving it to his apprentice. He doesn't know how this has been done but when he finds out who was behind it he will kill them in ways that are horrific even by Hell's standards.

And the person responsible for this? A certain white-skinned woman who watches on from the battlements atop the tallest tower. Like she said she's been planning this for a very long time. Learning all of Limbo's secrets, Belasco's strengths and weaknesses, figuring out how to render him powerless at the right moment...and that moment is now. And soon, oh so soon, her decades of planning and scheming will reach its inevitable conclusion. Time and space crack open behind her as she steps back. This is the moment for her to not be here...as all will see why shortly.

Down on the ground a large stone block rocks back and forth before being flung aside as Darkchylde pushes herself to her feet. She shakes her head with a small growl. Luckily she just about managed to conjure up a mystical shield before she impacted the wall. Still stunned her though.

She looks up and sees her Master in trouble.

No. This is not how will it end.

She quickly searches through her memory of every dark spell she knows. This constructed Knight...its pieces are just metal. Limbo metal...and everything in Limbo possesses a faint magical energy, a residue...and she's got it!

She knows what to do.

A stepping disk forms around her and she vanishes into it.

"If only my Lord Apocalypse was here to see this moment," War laments sadly that his Master is not here to see how far he has come. He readies his own axe to finish the task at hand personally. "Time to die!" he announces gleefully to Belasco but before he can...

"War!" there is an angry roar.

War snaps his head round as Darkchylde leaps out a stepping disk high above, flaming Soulsword in hand as she slams it into the back of the Knight construct...and from the impact point it seems like the flames of her sword start to spread outward...and it is, using the residual magic in the metal as a conduit and on and on it goes until the entire construct burns bright...and brighter and brighter...and there is only one inevitable outcome to this chain reaction.

One War realises in horror and rage. "Darkchylde!" he screams in defiance.

Darkchylde's last expression is a triumphant smirk as the construct explodes.

The force blasts the stronghold of the Ruler of Limbo apart. Warring demons on all sides are blown apart or crushed as the walls of the castle come tumbling down.

When it is over a dead silence falls over the now tumbled down ruins of the structure.

The silence is only broken by the crackle of numerous fires and the last groans of the dying.

Like Tarot foresaw. Fire and Death.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ah, that Black Swan. She's a bit of character ain't she. All that scheming...and really whose side is she on? Well her own obviously but I wouldn't say that every screw up there is tightened properly. Clark is gone and War has returned fully all thanks to her. Though Illyana may have just ruined everyone's day. She's awesome isn't she. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Who survives in Limbo and the battle for District X begins._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**District X, Bayville...**

With the help of the X-Men and varying charities this run-down district was beginning, very slowly, to start to resemble a community.

It was not an easy task...especially with all the heightened tensions due to the Mayoral Elections.

The Professor had in fact had to start sending X-Men in pairs every night on patrol just to keep a lid on things.

That pair tonight was Rogue and Cannonball...and so far they hadn't seen anything which is what she is telling Cyclops when he called, saying Tarot had foreseen trouble.

He tells them to stay alert and that they'll be there shortly.

Rogue and Sam share a look. This doesn't sound good.

* * *

Taking a walk this evening is someone dressed in baggy clothes, red baseball cap over their head and long red hair tied back in a ponytail.

For Cessily Kincaid once the most important thing was becoming head cheerleader.

She has to laugh bitterly every time she thinks that.

That was the most important thing in her life?! Being popular and liked?

Then one day the sky went dark right in the middle of practice for an upcoming cheerleader competition.

And Cessily...

Cessily's skin started to turn silver, then she started to melt, screaming but no-one helped her. Everyone, in fact, backed away from her, as she transformed into this puddle of liquid metal.

She can't quite remember how how she did it but next thing she knew was lying there, her body having retaken a human shape, naked as her clothes had fallen away from her.

And after...

...her parents looked at her in horror. Essentially they gathered up her clothes into a bag and threw them out along with her she might add.

Cessily's friends...pretending she didn't exist or had ever existed. No-one wanted her. No-one wanted to help her.

She was alone.

And alone she remains.

She ended up living on the streets, dressed like she is to hide her features. While there she ran into some other new mutants and overheard them talking about heading to Bayville...to where the X-Men lived. The story going around that that was a place they could live.

Seemed like...well the only option Cessily had.

And that is why she was in that truck the other night.

And while she does have a roof over her head now, though not a very nice one, she still doesn't feel like she belongs.

She's so different. So...inhuman. Even other mutants give her funny looks when they see her.

And she can hardly blame them because she thinks herself so inhuman. She doesn't eat, doesn't drink, doesn't breathe. She's doesn't even have internal organs any more...she thinks. She doesn't even know how she speaks because how does she have vocal chords when her body is entirely liquid metal? How does she still have her red hair? What is she?

Cessily has no answers.

All she does know is that she's convinced she's now doomed to spend her life alone.

Ironic isn't it.

One of the popular girls reduced to this.

In the belief no-one can ever truly love her again.

Cessily comes to a stop and sighs loudly. She looks up to the heavens as if asking why.

Why did this happen to her?

That's when she hears it. Muffled voices just out of hearing range...how does she hear by the way? She doesn't really have ears any more. Oh she looks like she does but like her internal organs query she doesn't have all that inner ear stuff any more right? Or does she?

Ugh, there's so much she doesn't know.

Ok, back to the voices getting closer. Sounds like a chant but Cessily still can't make it out clearly.

Soon enough she does and then she wishes she hadn't.

"_DRIVE THE FREAKS OUT! NO MORE MUTIES IN OUR TOWN!" _is a couple of the chants.

And then Cessily's eyes...does she still have eyes?

Ok, not a good time to ask that question.

Cessily's eyes fall upon a large group...well a mob really, touting a lot of fire-power.

One of them spots her. "There's one!" is the scream and a point...though considering how Cessily conceals her feature and the distance involved they couldn't really know for certain that she was a mutant...which just goes to show you the mentality of the mob. Anyone they find in District X they're just going to assume is a mutant and...well it may better be left to the imagination.

The mob charges at her...

"Cannonball!" a loud voice shouts out as a flying object drives into the first line knocking them flat, making the next line trip over them and then the next line trip over them and so on.

A hand grabs Cessily's. She turns her head to find a girl with brown hair and a white stripe in it looking at her with intense green eyes.

"Ya bettah come with us, darlin," Rogue tells the girl. Sam's bought them a little time but they need the others to get here...and soon!

Cessily gets dragged...her arm literally stretching in length as she tries and keeps up with the X-Man as they run back to where most of the mutants live...she assumes in time to warn them. Above them Cannonball rockets ahead.

* * *

**Limbo...**

Everything is hazy...and there's a ringing in his ears...and the taste of blood in his mouth as War starts to become aware of his surroundings again.

Everything hurts.

"Darkchylde," he rumbles angrily, a drop of blood being spat out as he remembers what she did.

He spots his axe lying on the ground not too far away and he crawls toward it...his right hand shakily gripping the handle.

He uses the axe as a prop as he levers himself up to his feet and then uses the axe as a crutch. He's battered...extremely so. His clothes even more tattered than they were before, cuts and bruises galore...and perhaps the odd small broken bone but he's alive and somehow mostly intact.

War has to half-grin. That Kryptonian physiology, sun or no sun, is pretty durable...or he was just lucky...but since he doesn't believe in luck he'll go with his Master's philosophy that it is his destiny to take the Throne of Limbo and therefore that is why he survived. Fate has not yet written his end.

He looks around. No sign of Darkchylde. No sign of Belasco. No sign of anyone...well anyone alive at any rate.

That means his way to the throne is clear.

With a limp, a stagger, a stumble, an almost fall flat on his face movement War treads forward amongst the rubble and demon corpses. He's looking for the way in...ah ha. There!

He stumbles more, almost tripping over a severed limb or two, approaching the doorway...only to find it suddenly blocked by the girl-demon with blond hair, flaming sword in hand.

"You," War grinds out. "You will not stop me. This is Destiny. I will finish my Master's work. Once I have the throne of Limbo and all its armies at my command I will bring Hell to Earth. The weak shall be purged and only the strong will survive as ordained by Fate."

Darkchylde is breathing hard. She looks, like War does, extremely battered and beaten but still she stands. "You?" she scoffs. "You can barely stand," she mocks.

"Neither can you," War retorts and it's clear to see, no matter how hard she is trying to hide it, she is wobbling on her goat like legs, the slight vacancy of a concussion can be seen in her stare. "Get out of my way or die," he warns her.

Darkchylde raises her Soulsword, ready for battle once again. "You do not understand at all. I must obey my Master...and you shall not have his Throne," she declares.

War raises his axe, ready to enter the fray once more. "Then you can join him and anyone else who stands in my way in extinction!" he roars in fury. He charges with as much energy and strength as he has left and axe meets sword with sparks flying in what is unquestionably a fight to the death.

* * *

**District X, Bayville...**

Rogue and Cannonball managed to gather the community of mutants together in a single building and were hastily putting up barricades...but it wouldn't be enough against that mob.

Rogue looked around and these people weren't fighters. Hell half of them were little more than scared children.

It's a reminder, if one was needed, why, despite everything that has happened to her recently, she chooses to remain an X-Man. She can't just stand-by and let these people be harmed for simply being mutants. It's part of who she is. The part that turns her against her mother, Mystique.

She activates her communicator as she paces. Yes, she's pretty durable and wishes to just take it to that mob but there were too many for her alone to stop. Some would slip by her and then what? That's why she needs the reinforcements. "Cyclops, ya there?! We really need ya guys right about now," she complains vigorously.

"We're almost there," Cyclops reports back.

Rogue breathes a small sigh of relief.

"Just stay there until I say otherwise. Protect those people," Cyclops orders.

"Roger," Rogue acknowledges the order.

* * *

As for where Cyclops is...in the x-jet overhead looking down at the scene.

"Whoooo," Iceman whistles at the scene. There had to be a good few hundred there at least as part of the mob. All armed, some heavily. "And here I was thinking, 'Damn, how the people love us'," he jokes sarcastically.

"Iceman," Cyclops snaps at the joker. "You and Volcana...I want you outside where the mutants are. Do all you can to keep the mob back," he orders those two.

Volcana sighs. Working with that immature...ok, ok, yes not the time. She knows. But she's worried over her brother. "Come on Ice cubes for brains," she insults him as she heads for the side door which opens. Her hair turns to flame as she flies out followed by Iceman on one of his ice-slides as they aim to get ahead of the mob.

"Wolverine, Colossus," Cyclops addresses them next.

Oh, you're probably asking about why Colossus is here. Well remember they're a little undermanned at the moment. Some people are still recovering from their wounds from the battle against Apocalypse and the Horseman even a month later. Piotr...his views was...well he was asked and he didn't say no.

"I have the task of dropping you right in their ranks, disrupting them," Cyclops gives two of the most endurable people the most dangerous role...but from what Cyclops can see this is an unruly mob, not very organised nor professional. He needs to confuse them, get them turning which way they don't know and contain them before driving them back in the direction he desires.

To aid that end there are two ground teams moving in as he speaks of everyone he could round up that was fit enough.

Wolverine smirks and pops his claws. "Ah, good times," he says with a fond, feral grin.

"No killing, please, Logan," Cyclops requests/orders.

Logan snorts which is no sort of answer.

"Angel, Storm I need you, eyes in the air," Cyclops orders next. Angel was now part of the Institute after his spat with his parents. They hadn't quite worked out his exact role even now...but considering how long he was hiding himself away in many senses he is a student, older than most but a student learning who he is and what his mutant gifts can do. "Any group that breaks away from the main body, intercept it and take it down. As soon as I can relieve them I'll send Rogue and Cannonball to help," he explains his thinking.

"Understood," Storm says in calm tones...which belied the fact she was a little nervous. Yes, she had that mission in Metropolis but it was not on this scale. This will be the 1st really big public thing she had done...since Apocalypse turned her into a weapon of mass destruction. She could do this...and in one way she needed to do this. She needed to convince herself she was still Ororo Munroe, Storm.

"Right," Angel says, taking a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. This will be the first time he has really faced the public. The first time he'll unquestionably be seen...sorta. He's still wearing his original red and black costume he came up with long ago that partly covers his face so he doubts anyone will recognise him as Warren Worthington III. He wishes Betsy was here with him but she was on one of the ground teams. He's still trying to get use to the whole team mentality, team organisation the X-Men work by.

Storm, as if instinctively sensing Warren's nervousness, places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine," she assures him.

Warren half-smiles. He gets the effort. He's not sure it's making him feel more assured.

The two step out and soar into the air into position.

Cyclops checks where the two ground teams are. They're in position. Good. "Ok, Wolverine, Colossus, you're up. Ground teams are ready."

"Come on Ruskie," Logan not so gently slaps the large Russian on the chest with the back of his hand. "Put your game face on," he tells him as she heads for the door.

Colossus frowns. He's not certain he likes these nicknames Logan keeps giving him. He unstraps himself and rises from his seat, transforming into his armoured form. He heads for the door as the x-jet swoops in low.

This has to be quick.

As soon as they're low enough Logan and Colossus dive out right into the middle on the mutant hating mob.

That's the cue for the ground teams to move in.

"Take us to where the mutants are," Cyclops orders Beast who is flying the jet. He'll co-ordinate everything from there and relieve Rogue and Cannonball while he's at it.

Scott steels himself for what he guesses is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Limbo...**

Axe meets sword, clashing a few times as the foes circle around even in the cramped corridor.

Darkchylde manages to press her sword down on the axe leaving him open for a side-kick to the stomach.

He recovers quickly and slices high. Darkchylde ducks under the blow before their weapons meet again at head height. She snarls as War pushes down, pushing her own mighty weapon closer to her face before he drives a knee into her stomach, driving her back and herself taking a few steps back to generate space.

War slices his axe at her, missing but with his Horseman powers enhancing the cutting blade he slices through the stone of the doorway he's stepping through, like a hot knife through butter. An indication of what will happen should he manage to get through Darkchylde's defences. "You cannot win," he declares.

Darkchylde continues to back up on the defensive as War drives forward, his blows being blocked at every turn.

At a T-junction in the ruined corridors of the castle War manages to pin her back against the wall, his axe pushing her own sword toward her again.

Darkchylde growls as she digs deep into her own dark power...and over her left arm silver amour snaps into place from seemingly nowhere. She slams her now armour covered left fist into War's face once, twice, three times...every time he groans in pain as it really hurts.

That gives her all the space she needs to switch the momentum. She twirls her sword high in a slice. War ducks as he retreats down the new corridor, blocking another swipe.

Darkchylde twirls round gracefully, the next attack pushing the axe wide, allowing her to simply charge her now armour covered shoulder into his chest.

War is now completely on the defensive as Darkchylde pushes harder and harder. Two attacks barely fended off but he's left vulnerable to a kick in the stomach, before she slides past him and kicks him in the back of his right knee, dropping him down to it. She spins round to bring down a high-slice...

...but War gets his axe up to block it before twirling the axe in a wide arc, making Darkchylde jump back just a bit to avoid it.

All War needs to get back to his feet...and continue the battle with neither them having any momentum. An evenly balanced struggle with both combatants showing immense skill, twirling and clashing. It's almost like a dance in a way but Darkchylde is slowly retreating.

She ducks under one slice...only for the axe to completely cut through a tall damaged pillar up against the wall which half-catches her as it falls, knocking her to the ground.

With a flick of her hand she sends the chunk of masonry at War before he can take advantage. He slices it in half...but it's enough time as Darkchylde rises once more to her feet.

Both were exhausted, battered but neither would submit while the other lived.

War makes a cry and charges at her before she can do anything. They crash through what was a large double wooden door directly behind Darkchylde.

She flips him over her head as she goes down and War makes a groan as he slides across the stone floor.

War grits his teeth. "Why won't you die?!" he screams as he pushes himself up once more.

"You first!" Darkchylde roars in response.

War spins round...and his eyes go wide.

Why?

The stone throne resting on skulls.

This was the throne room. This was his destiny.

Darkchylde knows what he is thinking. "You can't claim it as long as my Master lives," she points out.

"Your Master is powerless," War states what he knows to be true. "You are the only obstacle I have to defeat," he points out.

Darkchylde raises her Soulsword vertically in front of her face. "To the end," she promises.

War raises his axe in the same exact manner. "To the end," he repeats the promise.

With that the two foes lock into battle once more.

* * *

"Whoo, what a mess," Black Swan whistles as she strides through the ruins of the courtyard. Luckily she was nowhere near when Darkchylde pulled that stunt. Ah the handiness of teleportation, huh.

She walks over to where tattered robes are sticking out from under a pile of rubble.

With a little time and a little muscle she moves the rubble to dig out a battered and bleeding but still alive Belasco.

"Where is he?" he asks, his tone laced with pain as Black Swan helps him to his feet.

"Battling Darkchylde in the throne room," she replies. "Come on," she says as she lets him lean on her for support. "We should get there. The end is approaching. You wouldn't want to miss that would you?" she asks with a smirk playing on her lips.

It's all going...well almost better than she planned.

If he was still alive her father would truly be proud of her.

* * *

_Author's Note: War and Darkchylde will never surrender...and yeah a slow start to the District X battle I'll admit but we'll get into it soon. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Can the X-Men save the mutants of District X? And what of Amanda at the hospital in her coma? And the War vs Darkchylde battle reaches its climax._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**District X, Bayville...**

"Give me a report Domino," Cyclops orders as he stands amongst the frightened mutants. He has to look like he had it all under control for their benefit.

Dom may not be back to 100% yet, but she can still provide observation from the roof-top...though a sniper's scope. No, the gun is not carrying bullets but it can be sat on a tripod so she doesn't need to use her still weak arm. "It's more or less working. The two teams on either side plus Hairy and Tin Man in the midst of them has completely broken down their organisation," she reports back. "Or at least for most of them. There's a group at the front still advancing, they look better trained. There's no sign of panic from them."

"Understood," Cyclops takes the report into consideration. "Storm?" he asks his eyes in the sky.

"In the panic several small groups have attempted to break off. Rogue, Cannonball, Angel and I are on it...I'll need to call you back Cyclops," she signs off clearly in pursuit of one of those groups and therefore busy.

Scott implicitly trusts Storm to cope with it.

There's no point in asking Wolverine and Colossus how they're doing. They'll be busy and Dom would have said if they were in trouble so he moves on to another front. "Iceman, Volcana, report," he orders.

"Flame throwers?! On me?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" is what Cyclops gets over the communicator from Volcana.

"Iceman?" Cyclops decides to try.

"They're trying to burn through my ice wall with flame throwers," is what Bobby reports. He and Volcana had created two barriers. A wall of ice and a wall of fire to hold them back. "Volcana's dealing with it."

And dealing with it means she's just so pissed off she's practically melting the entire block. She means not only did they bring flame throwers to 'Burn the muties out!' to quote them but they tried to use them on her. The stupidity is beyond measure. She controls fire. She's fireproof. They might as well throw soggy sponges at her for all the good their efforts will accomplish.

Course what she's not realising is that her temper has meant she's not paying attention while some of those more professional guys attach crude looking home-made bombs to the front of Iceman's ice wall.

"Oh crap!" Dom swears as she spots it. "Guys look o..."

BOOM!

The bombs explode, shattering the wall and the force of the blast knocking down Volcana and Iceman.

"Cyclops. Iceman and Volcana are down. Get them out of there. Now!" Dom yells into the communicator, trying to get the urgency of the situation across before the mob have their chance to get to fallen mutants.

"Beast, with me," Cyclops orders as he and the blue furred mutant sprint for the door.

Looking on is Cessily, torn over what to do. Watching these guys risk their lives for her, for everyone...

...she has to help surely.

Which would be why she follows the 2 X-Men out the door.

What she finds is Cyclops laying down covering fire with red crimson blasts while Beast hoists the stunned Volcana and Iceman over his burly shoulders.

There were too many. Some were going to burst through. Cessily had to do something. She strides forward, throwing her coat and hat off, revealing her sliver metal body more clearly dressed in a red-pink shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hey, kid, wait!" Cyclops shouts when he spots her walking right at the mob, even trying to reach for her but it's too late as she breaks into a jog and then a sprint.

The mob fire their weapons. Cessily feels the force with which the bullets hit her body but there's no pain to associate with it. She starts to perform flips and spins and show why she was such a good cheerleader. When she gets close she performs a handstand and kicks two guys at the same time with a split.

She spots one guy coming at her with a sledgehammer...and it's only a thought but her body seems to respond to it and her own hand takes the shape of a hammer. She spins on the spot, her arm stretching out and she clocks several guys at once. "Ok, that was kinda cool," she has to confess. The first time she's ever thought that about herself since she transformed.

A grenade suddenly bounces next to her feet. "Oh..." she never finishes that thought as it explodes, sending her flying.

Again there is not as much pain as she was expecting. It's surprising to her how hardy this new body of hers seems to be.

As she lies there the FOH guys move in...only for them to be flung aside by Colossus and Wolverine.

Colossus moves to Cessily's side. "Are you ok?" he asks in his thick Russian accent.

Cessily gets back to her feet, rubbing her head. "Yeah. I think I am," she says as she spots a piece of shrapnel stuck in her shoulder. She plucks it out with only mild discomfort. She spots a man with a sword sneaking up behind Colossus. "Look out," she shouts before reacting first. Her arm takes the shape of a blade and she cuts the sword in two before Colossus knocks the guy out.

Cessily brings her reshaped arm in front of her face and looks at it in surprise.

"Thank you," Colossus says even if it wasn't necessary. No sword can cut his metal skin.

"Y-you're welcome," Cessily stutters over herself. "I've never shaped my arm like that before," she confesses as it retakes the shape of her arm and hand. She wiggles her fingers as if testing them.

"Hey, Tin Man, if you're finished flirting could use a hand," Wolverine yells as more men than even he can handle try to overwhelm him.

"F-flirting?" Cessily stammers.

Colossus mutters something under his breath. "Ignore Wolverine. His mouth speaks before his brain thinks...but I must go aid him. You should go back inside."

"No," Cessily refuses. "I can help," she insists and then as if to prove it she takes Wolverine's metal claws as an example. Her fingers lengthen and sharpened into fierce looking talons.

Colossus arches an eyebrow. Her powers were...interesting to say the least. "Very well," he agrees and the two charge into what should be a withering barrage of fire.

Only on Wolverine no matter how many times they shoot him it just heals...but even that has its limits.

Colossus is like his name. A virtual colossus who charges into the ranks as the bullets bounce off his steel skin.

Cessily ignores the bullets passing through her as she uses her talons to slice the weapons apart. The sight of this girl was so fearsome some of even the more experienced men were starting to back up. After all how do you stop a girl made of metal, whom your weapons cannot harm.

Cessily was running on...adrenaline? Does her body still produce that? No, it was more fear and anger and just sheer bloody mindedness determination. When a truck drives up with guys carrying what looked like rocket launchers Cessily charges at it with barely a thought. She leaps into the air, lengthens her leg into a point and goes straight into the engine, cutting through the metal easily.

The truck stops...and then starts to rock as Colossus picks it up. The men on board jump for it as the large Russian throws the truck aside like a toy.

Cessily feels like a woman possessed. She has never felt like this. She feels invulnerable, unstoppable, like a juggernaut...

...until something touches her back and pain, like fire, surges through her body. It was everywhere...and she loses control over her metal body as it begins to melt, misshape, bubble. She melts down into a misshapen lump on the ground, screaming.

This miracle weapon that stopped her?

A jacked up tazer.

And the thug who found this weakness grins evilly as he shocks the metal lump more. "Die you filthy freak!" he screams at her.

For a few moments Cessily wonders if she could die as she screams in agony and her body morphs and shifts uncontrollably.

Then suddenly it stops.

Cessily's body regains its solidity and she finds her tormentor on the ground unconscious.

"Ya alright, darlin?" a voice with a southern drawl asks.

Cessily closes her eyes and tries to regain her voice.

Rogue sighs. It was lucky she spotted it. Looking around the FOH guys were on the retreat on all fronts. Thanks to this girl the lines of the more professional guys had been broken and now that they had been the whole thing was collapsing.

Rogue can see a team led by Jean and the other led by Havok mopping up the stragglers.

They had done it. They had kept the mob away from the mutants and driven them back. She activates her communicator. "Storm, ya nearby?" she queries.

"Yes. Is it urgent?"

"Sorta. I need ta borrow your cape," Rogue says cryptically. Why? Look down at the silver girl on the ground. The naked silver girl. Luckily Kurt isn't here. He would blush like a beetroot under his fur.

In fact now Rogue thinks on it, where is her brother?

* * *

**Bayville Hospital...**

Kurt is where he often is. Visiting Amanda who was still inexplicably in a coma as she has been for the last month.

No-one could get to the bottom of the cause of it...and it was frustrating and testing even Kurt's faith.

Why wouldn't she wake up?

All Kurt can do is keep visiting, keep talking to her, keep praying that one day soon she'll come back to him.

"Ich liebe dich," Kurt says softly to her as he kisses her temple. I love you.

Kurt sighs and gets to his feet, feeling a need to stretch his legs. He briefly checks his holowatch for how the battery is doing. Wouldn't do for it to short out unexpectedly.

Nah, it's good.

While he stretches his legs he thinks he'll go see where Amanda's parents got to. Last he checked they had done for something to eat...which is good. Need to keep your strength up and all that jazz.

He exits the door and spots her parents, George and Margali Sefton coming back. He meets them halfway and they talk a little.

During that Kurt can't help but notice at the end of the hallway a group of about half a dozen burly men, talking to a nurse, speaking in low tones and she is pointing in their direction.

It's that X-Men training. It's screaming at Kurt that this is suspicious.

When the men start to march toward them and their big coats fly open a bit Kurt spots the weaponry hidden underneath. "Mr and Mrs Sefton, run," he advises as he walks toward the group of men.

The Seftons don't move, utterly confused as to why Kurt would say that.

"Gentlemen. Are you lost perhaps?" Kurt asks in light tones, feigning ignorance as he reaches the group of men.

One of the men grabs Kurt and shoves him up against the wall, gun pointed at his head.

Kurt's eyes focus in on the barrel. "Vone gets zhe feeling you're channelling a lot of hostility. Have you ever thought of embracing our Lord Jesus Christ, mein freund? Through him is zhe path to peace and enlightenment"

The guy just pushes harder, his expression grows darker, he brings his face right into Kurt's...which means he doesn't see the blue spaded tail wrapping around the gun until it's too late.

BAMF!

Kurt vanishes in his puff of blue smoke, choking the man and reappears down the corridor, gun in tail...which looks kinda weird since his human holo-image is still on.

"He's one of them!" another of the group of men realise.

"Kill him! Then the girl!" the leader order.

Girl?! Amanda? They're here to kill Amanda, Kurt realises. Nope. Never going to happen.

They pull their guns and fire just as Kurt teleports so hit nothing but smoke.

Kurt reappears in the midst of them, kicking out in two directions and clocking two of them in the face before disappearing again...and on and on it goes. Kurt appearing, striking, disappearing.

"Enough!" one of the group roars as he grabs Amanda's mother and uses her as a hostage, arm round her neck, gun pressed to her head.

Kurt has to stop in reaction. "Let her go," he orders in a commanding voice.

"You stay back you freak!" the man snarls in disgust. "I'll put a bullet in her brain I swear!"

Kurt can see how the man means it. Even if he teleports he may not be fast enough.

Course what he doesn't see is that nurse sneak up behind and clock him on the head with a fire extinguisher.

Down Kurt goes...his wrist slamming on the floor and his holo-image flickering off.

"Oh my god," the nurse says in horror at seeing Kurt's true appearance.

"I knew it. Spawn of Satan is what they are," one of the men say.

"And she's the mother," the nurse points at Margali. "She's the girl's mother."

"You gave birth to that freak?"

"Don't you call my daughter that," George Sefton steps forward steps forward only for a gun to get pointed into his face making him stop dead.

"Someone finish that freak off," the leader of the group points at Kurt.

A man comes to stand over him, aims his gun, begins to put the pressure on the trigger...when a beam of white energy suddenly strikes him dead-on, slamming him so hard into the wall he cracks it and collapses down to the ground in a heap.

"Don't you touch him!" an angry voice snarls.

Everyone turns to look at the source...and the source is an 18-year old girl with dark skin and hair in a hospital gown, her eyes glowing with white energy, her hand held out, indicating it was the source of the energy beam.

"Amanda?" her father queries.

Amanda doesn't answer. Instead she vanishes in a flash of white light...before a beam of energy strikes another man from another direction...and then another and then another and yet you can't see the source of it.

A beam strikes the hand of the man holding Margali. The man cries out in pain and George uses the opportunity to wrestle the man and gets a good punch in, knocking the man out.

The tide has turned. Most of the men have been taken out. In fact all of them have in a few seconds, mostly by Amanda.

The nurse beats a hasty retreat...only for Amanda to appear in her path in a blinding flash of light. "You," Amanda says, choking on her rage. "You did this," she accuses, her glare filled with anger.

"I...uh..." the nurse stammers, backing up.

"I heard. Everything. For the last month. I heard my parents, Kurt...you. You didn't realise it how you mutter under your breath about me did you?"

Well actually the nurse did know she was muttering. She didn't realise she was being overheard.

"But I couldn't move, couldn't wake up...not until you threatened my parents and the boy I love," she explains to the nurse. That has been Amanda's world for the last month. She could hear everything but she couldn't get herself to wake up but when she heard this commotion...something inside her snapped and finally...finally! Finally her eyes opened and her body responded...though the energy beam thing...that's new. Sorta an instinctual response.

In fact she's been running on instinct and adrenaline for about 5 minutes now and it's catching her up. She can feel her energy sagging. Better finish this quick then. "You will never, ever threaten the ones I love again," Amanda swears to the nurse. "Run, bitch," she says very crudely, much more aggressively than she ever usually acts but she's so pissed off right now.

The nurse runs for it. She doesn't get far as Amanda strikes her dead centre in the back, a beam of white energy emerging from her closed fist, knocking the vile woman down and out.

Amanda staggers forward and kneels down beside her boyfriend. She cradles his head in her lap. "Kurt, liebe?" she queries.

Kurt groans as he cracks an eye open...and spots the girl of his dreams. "Am I dreaming?" he asks.

Amanda chuckles. "No. You utter goof. It's me. I'm back," she assures him.

Kurt's heart soars. "Liebe!" he cheers ecstatically and before he knows it, he's sitting up and kissing her...a lot.

Amanda isn't complaining and despite the fact her parents are here she can only respond in kind.

And the fact is they're all safe now. That's all that matters.

* * *

**Limbo...**

By the time Black Swan and Belasco reach the throne room it is quite clear that the battle between Darkchylde and War is nearing its end.

The two competitors were clearly badly beaten and exhausted. It was only a matter of time before one of them made a sloppy mistake.

And any mistake now would surely be fatal.

War brings his axe down hard, the blow making an opening which he uses to slam a fist across the demon-sorceress' face.

Darkchylde uses the momentum of the blow to deliver a spinning kick back at War.

And then axe meets sword again in a display that's lost all artistic glory and is now a brutal battle of force. Technique vanished ages ago.

Problem for the girl-demon is in that type of battle War probably has the advantage. He's physically bigger and taller and probably stronger. He presses down with all the energy he has left, driving Darkchylde back...until she trips over a broken piece of stone, flat on her back, sword dropped, completely open and vulnerable.

War swings his axe up high, ready to bring it down for the final blow. "Goodbye, Illyana Rasputin," he spits out in his final triumph, murderous gleam in his eye.

Darkchylde's eyes go wide in what is fear. Make no mistake about it. She fears her own death at some level. All living beings do. Her hand desperately reaches for...where is it?!

With a cry of victory War brings the axe down...only to stop halfway as a sharp pain erupts from his torso. He looks down...at the flaming sword stuck in his gut.

Darkchylde found it.

War drops the axe from his suddenly nerveless fingers and it clatters on the stone floor.

Darkchylde sits up, bringing her face to millimetres from his. "I told you, not to call me that," she growls. Her bloodied lips, curl up slightly. "Now what were you saying about goodbye?" she asks.

War can't believe...it's impossible! It is his destiny to finish the Great Apocalypse's work. He can't...this can't be how it ends?!

Darkchylde's eyes glow brighter. "Dasvidaniya...bitch," she states, throwing in a little of Illyana's native Russian with more than a little bit of malicious glee and her Soulsword glows brighter still because this is how it ends. How it was always going to end.

With her victory.

And his death.

* * *

_Author's Note: I kinda dig Cessily so gave her a prominent role in the fight. And Amanda's awake...and has other new powers to go with it in saving her beloved fuzzy elf. And, uh, wow, Darkchylde won. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The end of War? The end of Clark? And the fallout from the battle in District X._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**District X, Bayville...**

The Professor had arrived to survey the scene as his X-Men helped the police who had finally arrived to round up anyone who hadn't fled.

It was clear that this was a Friends of Humanity operation.

Charles hadn't realised they were ready to go this far or capable of launching such a big operation.

From listening to Scott's report it seemed to be a mixture of the professional leading what was basically a lynch mob.

It's worrying that they are capable of putting an operation like this in place.

He had a lot of people to talk to. First up; his friend in the police Special Crimes Unit, Detective Sawyer.

"Professor," Maggie greets him in cool professional tones.

"Detective. I suspect you're going to have a busy night," he reflects.

"The paperwork alone," she mutters disparagingly. Let alone processing and interviewing dozens of people. "What I want to know is how your X-Men knew to be here," she wonders.

"One of my students is a seer of the future. She foresaw it...just in time," Charles explains. And it was just in time. Marie's gift allowed them to get here and prevent...well Charles doesn't want to think about what would have happened otherwise.

Maggie pinches the bridge of her nose. "Oh for the simple old days," she laments for the time before all this added...extras lets us call them mutants bring.

"Were they really ever that simple?" Charles asks her.

Maggie blows out a breath. "No," she concedes they weren't.

"Did you have any inkling the FOH were planning this?" Charles has to ask.

"No," Maggie says with a shake of her head. "None of our sources picked this up...though I don't know how. This is not something you throw together on an impulse. This is days...weeks of planning. Either they're really, really good or we're really, really bad...or someone, somewhere covered for them, helping it remain hidden," she comes up with a few possible explanations. "Professor, I swear I'll get to the bottom of this," she promises.

It's not her Charles doubts. He knows her to be a good, honest cop. It's others who simply share the FOH's view on mutants he worries about. Too often the police look the other way when it comes to crimes committed against mutants.

"It would help if you could get some of the mutant community to speak to us," she requests of the Professor. "They're wary of the police."

"That's hardly surprising is it," Charles points out. "But I will see what I can do," he promises.

"Thank you," Maggie says gratefully. "Perhaps you could point out to them that we are trying to reflect this change in demographic. Hey, Bishop! Get over here!" she shouts.

Who comes over is a tall, large African-American man with a shaved bald head and a trimmed beard.

Charles looks at him and gets a sense immediately. "You're a mutant," he comments.

"Last time I checked," the man replies.

"Professor Charles Xavier, Officer Lucas Bishop. Just transferred over," Maggie does the intros.

Charles is surprised. Pleasantly so. To see an actual mutant serving in the police...though before now Charles guesses he hid his mutant nature.

"Had to pull in a lot of favours," Maggie mentions what it took to get Bishop in. "But Bishop here is damn good at his job...and it's like I said to you once, Professor, if we're going to deal with mutants then we need mutants on our side, reflecting the community."

She did say that...or something like it and the Professor agreed with her.

Bishop runs the skin just under his right eye. "Professor. Nice to meet you," he says in rather short tones.

"You as well, Officer."

Bishop turns to Maggie. "We've rounded up the trash," he reports they've caught everyone they're going to right now. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes. Stay and help me get statements. Don't take this the wrong way but the mutants here are more likely to talk to you than me."

"That's why I'm here isn't it," he says, not angry or anything. Just stating a fact.

"I told you how it was," Maggie reminds him.

"Yeah. You did," Bishop agrees and he gives her credit for that. She was plain speaking and honest about her reasons for him joining the team and he appreciates that. It clarified from the start where they stood with each other.

"Well I'll go...soften them up for you," Charles phrases it as he turns and rolls off to go speak to the mutants leaders.

Watching him go with more intensity than anyone really understands is Bishop as he rubs the skin around his right eye again. He may not be able to see it at the minute but he can still feel it. The M branded over his eye by the Sentinels to mark him out as a mutant. He had to camouflage it because it raised too much notice and too many questions.

Done by those infernal machines to every mutant they captured during the course of a war that has yet to begin and hopefully never will if he can prevent it.

There was a plan. 4 of them. Himself, Rachel, Cable and Wolverine travelling to different times with different missions. Changing time is difficult. You have to...to use a chess analogy, move the right pieces at the right moment.

One problem.

One big, enormous problem. He got shunted out of the Time Vortex in the wrong time. Too far into the past for his mission.

So his only option was to wait. Find a role for himself and wait for the time of his mission to come.

Using his future knowledge he realised a really good place to be would be on Bayville's Special Crimes Unit. After all they were involved in the _incident _he is here to change.

So he set about doing what he needed to to get himself into the police and here he is. Meeting people whose older versions he knows personally and meeting legends he grew up hearing about who died in the War.

If his little sister, Shard, was here she would think this so funny to see where he is and what he's doing.

He misses her...but this is the only way to make sure she can grow up in a world not dominated by the Sentinels so he'll do it. However long he has to wait for his moment he will. Nothing will stop him completing his mission.

* * *

**Limbo...**

Part of Darkchylde would regret this. Killing him...but in a sense she feels that the Star Child she may had grown to admire and respect(amongst other feelings she doesn't wish to name) long ago vanished to be replaced by this evil within him, as Black Swan explained it.

By this War.

She pushes him back, her sword still stuck deep in his gut, till he drops to his knees as she rises to hers and brings them face to face. She looks down to see her necklace dangling down from his neck. She grabs it with her left hand. "This is mine," she states ferociously as she rips it from his neck.

War is compelled to try and grab it back. Their hands lock together, the golden snowflake trapped in between...and that is when they hear a voice whisper in a strange language.

Black Swan's voice.

Within their grasp the snowflake glows and in the next moment images bombard their mind. Memories to be more accurate.

The memories of Clark Joseph Kent and Illyana Nikolievena Rasputin...and in particular two key moments of both their lives stand out...

* * *

_It was the age of the Pharaoh Rama Tut, who had seemingly fell from the stars and brought with him some kind of Godly power that had allowed him take control of the land._

_During this time two infants had been abandoned in the desert to perish. One had grey-skin while another, while looking normal was far from it._

_The cries of the two were answered when they were found by a tribe of bandits ruled by a warrior named Ba'al. He saw the power in both children and took them as his own. He named the grey-skinned infant En Sabah Nur... which means the First One while the other he named Kal-El...which means Child of the Sun._

_Under Ba'al's protection and training the two brothers became powerful warriors. Their strength and speed were without equal. No-one could touch them. They were...unnatural. _

_Rumours of En Sabah Nur's and Kal-El's inhuman might had reached the Pharaoh Rama Tut who saw the brothers as a threat to his rule and ordered their destruction. In the end Ba'al and his army were defeated. Only the two brothers remained. Since nothing could withstand their wrath they took new names to reflect what they were._

_En Sabah Nur took the name Apocalypse._

_Kal-El took the name Superman._

_The two brothers hunted down the Pharaoh, seeking retribution for what had happened to their family. Rama Tut sent his armies to confront them but even their might could not stop the two. Apocalypse and Superman decimated them._

_The Pharaoh fled before the two mighty brothers could reach him and he was never seen again._

_The two brothers declared themselves joint Pharaohs and then set about discovering the source of Rama Tut's power. They found it deep within chambers under the Sphinx. A vessel. And inside the vessel a device called the Eye of Ages. Together they mastered the secrets of this strange technology and used it to extend their kingdom to encompass the entire world._

_The reign of Apocalypse and Superman was highlighted by cruelty and lack of compassion. They had no time for the weak whom they deemed inferior and not worthy of existence in a world controlled by them. They were in every meaning of the word tyrants. _

_During their conquests they found others...like them. Unnatural. 4 others who they enslaved to serve them._

_As Ba'al had taught his sons they believed in the principle that their adopted father and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, toughest, most ruthless and pitiless, tested by hardship, would, and should, survive. They, therefore, tried to use these 4 Horsemen, as they came to call their servants, to do exactly that...enforce conflict...bring suffering...because only through that sort of trial would the truly strong, the truly worthy, ascend but it was still not enough for the two. The brothers deemed humanity as a whole to be too weak. It needed to be...altered...evolved. Through the Eye of Ages, they would remake the world in an image of themselves._

_And now the two brothers stood, beneath the Sphinx, all had been prepared. The pyramids built across the world, ready to launch their relays into orbit, through which the transformation would be forced._

_Apocalypse put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Today, my brother, Destiny unfolds. Today we save humanity from mediocrity and extinction," he declares._

_Superman only half-smiles. There's something...wrong. He doesn't know what but something is._

_Apocalypse moves toward the Eye of Ages..._

"_Stop!" Superman suddenly shouts._

_Apocalypse turns his head, confusion on his brow._

"_No," Superman says with a shake of his head. "This is wrong. This is...get out of my head!" he roars..._

_...and the illusion shatters._

_..._

_Apocalypse physically recoils as he is shoved out of Kal-El's mind. The boy's mental strength was impressive. Even Apocalypse would concede that._

_Deep in this dark dungeon Clark is chained to the wall, sparkling crystals of blue kryptonite all around him, repressing his powers. He thinks he's under the Sphinx._

_High-tech blue circuits that were attached to his skin slide away and fall to the floor._

_Clark's head droops. He's shirtless, his body cut and bruised and battered._

_It takes him a minute to remember._

_After Apocalypse grabbed him from that future he fought. He fought with every fibre of his being against the personality within trying to take over._

_Apocalypse had realised he was going to have to 'soften' Clark up, break his resistance._

_That would be when the physical and mental torture began._

_One of the mental tortures was to try and have Clark live out Apocalypse's life as if that would turn him...but before it finishes playing out Clark always realises it's wrong._

_Apocalypse grasps his hands behind his back. "This would be easier for you if you just gave in, Kal-El," he advises._

_Clark coughs, his throat is so dry. "Go to hell," he says in a croaky whisper._

"_This is Hell," Apocalypse assures him as he turns to a table behind him where he keeps the torture implements._

_Clark just resigns and prepares himself for what is to come. He's been here...how long?_

_He doesn't know. It's all blurred into one constant stream of pain and psychic illusions._

_And so it continues just him and Apocalypse and his cries and screams of pain._

_It continues for who knows how long...but every day that passes Clark loses ground. Apocalypse pushes him further and further into a prison within his own mind._

_Then the day comes at last when Apocalypse gets what he wants._

_The ancient mutant has his hands on Clark's head, his eyes glowing as he rips deep into the boy's mind. He is once again trying to attach the circuits to the Kryptonian's body._

_There comes a day when you learn no matter how much will power you have, how much strength to resist you have, given enough time you can be defeated._

_And today is the day Clark loses that final battle as Apocalypse seals him away._

_The circuits integrate fully into his skin._

_Clark's body suddenly flows with renewed strength as he breaks his chains with ease._

_Apocalypse backs up a few paces and waits._

_Clark drops to one knee in subservience before him...only it's not Clark any longer. "My Lord Apocalypse. How may I serve you?"_

_The corner of Apocalypse's lips curls up. "My Horseman. War."_

_War bows his head further._

"_I told you Kal-El. If you would not be my knight then you would be my pawn," Apocalypse repeats his words...and Apocalypse always keeps his promises._

* * *

_9-year old Illyana Rasputin sits on the cold hard stone floor of her 'room'. Tears roll from her eyes._

_First there was being held by Magneto and now she was in this place. This Hell._

_She just wants to go home, to her brother, back to Russia and live on the farm. Is that so much to ask for?_

_But no. She's here, held against her will, while they try and tell her some nonsense that's she suppose to become the apprentice to that...that...Devil is the only word Illyana can think of._

_Why her? Why is this happening to her? What has she done to deserve this?_

_The door to her room opens and in walks the woman who abducted Illyana; the Black Swan._

_Black Swan looks down at the child...and then to the bedside table where a tray with her meal on it sits untouched. She looks back at the blond girl. "I hear you're not eating," she says._

"_Not hungry," Illyana sniffles, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve._

_Black Swan sighs and walks up to the girl and bends down before explaining the situation. "This...this is not going to work you know. What do you think? That if you starve yourself we'll let you go? Or just let you die? Here's a fact, Illyana we would never let you die. You're too important. We can make you eat against your will if you so wish to push it that far," she warns._

_There's no response._

_Black Swan properly sits herself down on the floor, one leg raised so she can rest her arm on it and observes closely the girl. "Are you afraid, Illyana?" she asks her. "I think the answer is yes but you'll never admit it. Do you want the fear to go away? Because that can happen. Do you hate me, Illyana?" she then asks. "Again I think the answer is yes but you'll never say it out of that fear. Fear of retribution from me. It can all stop you know. What have you wanted for so long now? Strength. Strength enough so that Magneto couldn't use you against your brother, yes?"_

_That finally gets the girl to turn her head and look at Black Swan with tear-rimmed bloodshot eyes._

_Black Swan smiles. Gotcha. "Those things you can have, Illyana. The end of fear. Strength and power beyond your dreams. Knowledge of things beyond your imagination. And once you have those things you will also have what you have dreamed of all these long months. Freedom. Not just the physical kind. But freedom for your mind. The opening of it to infinite possibilities. You just have to agree to be taught. That's why I brought you here. I'm not your jailer, Illyana. I'm your guardian angel, guiding you to your true path."_

"_You?" Illyana queries._

_Black Swan arches one of her white eyebrows. "Yes, me. See, I was where you are once. Held against my will, transformed against my will but that made me stronger, into what you see now. My mind was opened. Now I'm not saying it's easy. There will be suffering. There will be a price to pay. I can mediate it somewhat, guide you away from the mistakes I made. I had to teach myself. A fate you don't have to endure. Then one day you'll be where I am now. Free and strong. That's what you want isn't it Illyana," she tempts the girl. "And you can have it. All you have to do is grab for it. How much do you want it, Illyana? What are you willing to sacrifice to get it?"_

"_What is the price to make you pay?" Illyana asks._

_Black Swan smiles, thinking that is so cute. "Ah, revenge. It doesn't give you as much strength as you might think but it can be useful in helping you endure. Do you want to make me pay? I can certainly teach you to reach the power required...but it will cost a lot."_

"_What? What will it cost me?"_

_Black Swan leans in. "Your soul," she says in deep tones. "That's all," she says in lighter tones. "But you can have what your heart desires. Strength and power. To destroy me. To destroy Belasco. To get back to your brother and no-one ever will be able to hold you against your will again. To use you. The question remains, are you willing to pay the price?"_

_Illyana's brow furrows as she thinks hard._

_Black Swan reaches out and takes Illyana's snowflake necklace in between her thumb and fingers. "It's a lovely necklace. You hang onto that."_

_Illyana grabs it back and holds it tight in her hand. It was all she had left of her brother._

_Black Swan rises to her feet. "Think on what I said," she advises and then turns for the door. She just reaches it..._

"_I..."_

_Black Swan stops, turns and looks back. "Yes?" she queries._

_Illyana's smoke-blue eyes harden. "I hate you," she says with spite._

_Black Swan's face erupts into a huge smile. "Good. That's a start," she says, pleased by this show of overcoming fear to express herself. Also one day thinking back on it, this is the moment Darkchylde is born. Forged out of Illyana's hate._

_Once she leaves Illyana does think on it. For days and days...if such things exist here. Thinks on how much hates them...but more hates how weak she must be to be able to be held and used like this again and again. She wants to break the cycle. She wants to be strong, like her brother. She wants the power to wipe that smug arrogant look off the faces of both Black Swan and Belasco._

_She wants never again to be used as a pawn._

_She wants to be free and return to her brother. _

_She wants the power to be able to do all of those things._

_She wants that power even if it costs her her soul._

_So she makes the decision and finds herself brought before Belasco, sitting on his throne, Black Swan at his side._

"_You wished to speak to me?" Belasco questions the human girl with whom he has shown remarkable patience for her obstinacy._

_Illyana takes a moment...before she drops to one knee and bows her head, her hand holding tightly her snowflake necklace. "I have thought over the words Black Swan spoke to me. I wish to be your apprentice," she says._

"_Why?" Belasco asks her for her reasons._

"_Because...I want power."_

_Belasco half-smiles. "Why?" he asks her again._

"_So I can be strong. Too often I have been used by others...but Black Swan explained to me that's not what you want. You want to help me become something greater than what I am. I want to be great."_

_Course Belasco does intend to use her...but what's a little lie from a Hell Lord, hmm? He rises to his feet and walks to stand over the kneeling child. "And you shall be great...if you do what I say and absorb my teachings."_

"_I will do whatever you say. I pledge myself to you and your teachings...Master," Illyana says it for the 1st time._

_Ooh, Master. He likes that. "Rise," Belasco commands her._

_Illyana does so. What catches her eye is behind him. Black Swan...smiling. Smiling as if everything is going exactly as she planned..._

* * *

The two gasp as they return to the real world, their noses almost touching, looking into each other's eyes.

"Clark Kent," Illyana remarks...and yes this is Illyana, the true her, long thought lost.

"Illyana Rasputin," Clark returns...and this is Clark, returned from whence he came.

They look in puzzlement at each other and then at their joined hands. They both figure it out at the same time.

"The necklace," they say together before once again looking into each other's faces, studying each other. The necklace...restored them?

"You have very blue eyes," Illyana comments.

"So do you," Clark says back with a fond smile.

Illyana's hand releases his, the necklace drops to the floor as her hand goes to her face, her fingers touching just below her left eye.

Yes, they really were blue. No longer glowing demonic red. Smoked-glass blue. They were beautiful.

"_Ugh, I'm going to be sick,"_ one disgusted voice says.

Clark turns his head to the right and Illyana her left. Standing there is War, no longer in control.

"_I was so close,"_ War bemoans. He was so close to his destiny.

"War," Illyana growls. "Horseman of Apocalypse," she now knows what he is, having seen it inside Clark's mind.

War freezes. _"You can see me?"_ he queries in surprise at how clearly the girl-demon is glaring right at him.

"You can see him?" Clark asks in surprise.

"I see him," Illyana states, her tone laced with meaning. "I see what you are. Parasite," she says with disgust what she sees him as. A parasite, a thing that lives off another living being. War couldn't exist by himself. He was composed of parts of Clark, twisted around to create what Apocalypse required. "No more. Your time has ended. Goodbye," she says...and the glow to her eyes returns as she reaches deep into her dark power.

War's brow furrows in confusion. How could she... _"Ack!"_ he cries out in pain as he grabs his gut. _"What are you...?" _he tries to ask...only to notice the Soulsword still suck in Clark's gut is glowing brighter, burning hotter...and on his own torso, in the exact same place a glowing, flaming wound appears...and the flames spread within him, through his veins, fire erupts from his mouth, nose and eyes. War grabs at his face, screaming in pain...as the fire consumes him completely and _poof! _He's gone.

Clark is breathing hard...before he laughs, a little giddy. "He's gone. I'm free," he says, almost crying with happiness and relief.

Illyana look at him as his hand reaches out, cups her chin and before she can work out what he's doing he kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you," Clark says, forever grateful to her for freeing him, even if he is quite possibly near the end of his life.

Illyana blinks...the glow in her eyes fades almost away. She's never been thanked before...at least not since she was brought here to Limbo. And certainly no-one kissed her for it like that.

"Darkchylde!" Belasco's voice shouts loudly.

Illyana growls, the glow in her eyes re-intensifies. "Yes, Master," she says in response, a touch of venom in her tone as if saying those words now sullies her tongue.

"Is he dead?" Belasco wants to know.

Illyana reaches for her necklace and grasps it in her hand tightly before she stands up, pulling her Soulsword out of Clark's gut in the process.

Clark falls to the ground, on his back, his hands covering the bleeding wound.

Illyana turns round. "No, Master," she says plainly, her voice devoid of any emotion. "I wondered if you would like the honour of delivering the final blow," she offers.

Belasco looks to Black Swan. Why? As tempting an offer as it is, there are prophecies involved.

Black Swan takes a moment, cocking her head, looking far away at something only she can see. "He's dying anyway. The wound is fatal. You would be merely speeding it up. Yes, the prophecy can be bent that far," she reports.

That's all Belasco needs to know. He walks forward with a limp, black sword in hand, past his apprentice, his back to her, trusting her explicitly. Why shouldn't he?

Belasco looks down at the helpless centre of prophecy. "Your time ends Star Child. Me and my kind will not be ended by you."

Clark laughs weakly. "I never wanted to end you but if evil is the path you follow I promise a thousand more will rise up in my place to stop you," he swears.

Belasco raises his sword, ready to deal the final blow...only for a burning hot sensation to slam through his back. He looks down to see Darkchylde's Soulsword sticking out through his chest. He feels her hot breath on his ear.

"I remember, everything...bastard," Illyana's voice says in a hate-filled hiss, she is practically shaking with pent-up rage. "I remember how it felt as you ripped my soul out a piece at a time. I remember you destroying everything I use to be, twisting me into your apprentice, into this monster. You want to know something, _Master," _she says, mocking the word. "I only agreed to become your apprentice so I could learn what it took to destroy you!" she reveals the truth, her voice shaking with her rage.

Illyana yanks her sword out and draws it back behind her head. "And now I can. Die you rotten, disgusting, piece of filth!" she roars years of pent-up anger and she swings her sword...taking head away from body in a single stroke.

The head and headless body fall to the floor. Illyana bends down and starts to search through his robes for something.

"You won't find it there," Black Swan interrupts.

Illyana spins round and points her Soulsword at the woman. "You," she growls in hate. "I remember. You brought me here. You are responsible for all of this!" she rages.

Black Swan smiles genially and does a little twirl, hands up high, pointing down at herself. "Guilty as charged," she happily accepts.

"Where is my soul?!" Illyana demands to know. That's what she was looking for. The pendant with her soul, forged into 3 bloodstones, within.

"Tsk tsk," Black Swan ticks her off, disappointed, waggling her finger at the demon-sorceress. "Have you forgotten? I warned you there would be a price for following this path. Don't lose your temper at me for what you agreed to do. Besides a soul is not given, it is earned through struggle and suffering, thought and prayer...so that leaves it open at least for you to get it back."

"Or I could take it from you," Illyana threatens.

Black Swan snorts with laughter. "Ha! We both know you can barely stand, let alone engage me in combat," she points out. "Besides who says I have it."

Illyana is trying to hide it but Black Swan is right. She can barely stand. Doesn't matter. She's fixated on this point. She wants her soul back. "You either have it or know where it is," Illyana accuses. She knows Black Swan well enough to know the woman always knows far more than she ever says as well as being a cunning, scheming bitch.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Point is we both know you can't force it out of me," Black Swan argues.

"Why?" Clark asks from where he still lies, slowly bleeding to death quite probably. "Why did you do this Patricia?" he has to know. Why did she do any of this?

"I told you," she says, sounding disappointed he's forgotten. "I'm carrying on my father's work, protecting you."

"Protecting me?" Clark questions that sceptically.

"I have been at this for decades, Clark. Seeing the patterns of the universe. Pulling a string here. Tugging one there. Rearranging random, seemingly unconnected events until a new pattern is formed. One that suits my intentions."

"What intentions?"

"Belasco was only one piece of a complicated puzzle. In the next few months you would have faced an alliance of dark forces arranged against you, including him...well until I pushed the pieces out of place that is. Had to be done you see, Clark because in their desperation to avert the prophecy of their destruction at your hands Belasco would have unleashed the armies of Limbo upon Earth. Can you imagine the slaughter?" Black Swan asks him. "Illyana can I'm sure."

Yes, Illyana can vividly picture how a Limbo incursion on Earth would pan out.

Black Swan continues. "And in that darkest hour, when all hope was lost, you would have had no choice but to unleash War to save your friends."

"You unleashed him anyway," Clark argues.

She raises a finger. "Ah but here in Limbo," she points out the difference, "where he could be safely contained and not on Earth where he would cause levels of destruction you have nightmares about. I created the means with which, you, everything you are would be safely stored."

"What?" Illyana asks.

"The necklace. Your necklace," Clark figures out. "It didn't repress. It stored...us."

Black Swan holds her arms out and shrugs. "Oops, I may have told a tiny fibette there," she smirks. "But yes, until the time was right, until you were together to restore your real selves the necklace safely stored everything that makes you, well you, away," she explains. "That's why I always insisted you kept it Illyana. I enchanted it long ago for this very purpose. All these years it stored away safely your human side, protecting it from being consumed completely by Darkchylde."

"Why?" Illyana asks. "Why me? Why was it me you brought here?"

"Because it had to be you," Black Swan says honestly. "Your mutant power. Those portals you open. They always open to Limbo. You would have always come here, Illyana. When your mutant powers manifested you would have come here and Belasco would have taken you in ways that were much more unpleasant than what you have been through. By bringing you here early I changed the pattern of the future. By promising him the death of the Star Child I distracted Belasco from paying too much attention to Earth, making sure he didn't forge that alliance I mentioned. As for you Illyana...I do regret you suffered. I know you may not believe that but it is the truth. I protected you as best as I could...but the truth is I needed you as Darkchylde. That had to happen. Only you had the potential within you to reach the power I required for my plan to succeed. I needed you as the weapon that would destroy War and Belasco...and in doing so I achieved two things. One; Undoing Apocalypse's manipulations. I was not the only one trying to alter the pattern of destiny. He was too. Clark was never suppose to be War. That was Apocalypse trying to avoid his fate, his final defeat at Clark's hands. All he did was make a complete mess, tying the threads of Clark's fate into knots. Amateur," Black Swan derides Apocalypse. "I have now freed you, Clark to retake the path you were always suppose to be on," she declares.

"Right," Clark snorts with derision. That's why he's lying here, dying because he's free.

"You'll see," Black Swan promises with a knowing smile. "And the second thing I achieved," she gets back to that. "I have now weakened and splintered the dark alliance that would have threatened the boy I promised my father I would protect...so you see I am carrying on my father's work just as I said. Only now I have been places, seen things that allow me to do it on a level he could never imagine."

"You're insane, Patricia," Clark just lays it out as he sees it. "Using an innocent child...she's not a weapon. She was a child!" he snaps at her, furious at what she has done. "I would never have allowed this and neither would have your father," he declares.

If Black Swan is hurt by his words she doesn't show it. In fact her answer is rather casual. "Yes, well dad isn't here any more and I don't recall ever giving you a say in the matter, Clark."

"I will stop you if you don't stop this," Clark promises.

Black Swan smiles approvingly. "That's my boy. Still have that fighting spirit I see."

"Patricia...please," he pleads with her. "This is not the way things have to be done. There are always better ways. Surely this gift you talk about to see the patterns can allow you to find them."

"You're the light, Clark. Always be the light but some of us...to protect you, have to work in the shadows," Black Swan says, with what sounds like a tiny hint of regret.

"You want to help me, Patricia? Let me help you," Clark offers to essentially try and save her.

"You're such an angel, you know that. In another lifetime Patricia Swann would have happily stood with you, as your friend and maybe more...but Patricia isn't here any longer," she tells him. "And the Black Swan will protect you as she sees fits. We'll meet again, Clark. Have no fears of that," she promises as space/time cracks open behind her. "Before I go, a warning. Beware the Black Queen, for her lies bring her pawns closer to you than you can imagine."

"No. You don't!" Illyana yells as she rushes at the white-skinned woman but is too late. Black Swan steps into her portal and is gone.

Illyana roars in frustration to the sky, her roars echoing far and wide. Her roars of years of pain and suffering and corruption by darkness.

Her screams finally bring other demons into the throne room.

Illyana spots them out the corner of her eyes. She spins round, raises her hand in the direction of Belasco's corpse. "INFERNUS!" she shouts as hellfire erupts from her hand and she turns the body to ash.

She then walks with as much power and authority as her battered body can manage to the throne. She raises her Soulsword above her head and announces the following. "I am Illyana Nikolievena Rasputin and I claim the Throne of Limbo!" She brings her sword down and uses it to point the group of demons, slowly circling the room. "Unless one of you maggots wishes to dare challenge me."

Considering she just offed their old boss no-one seems keen to step up to the plate.

That test passed Illyana sits herself down on the throne and the leadership of this realm passes to her.

In response it's like the entire dimension shivers to accommodate its new master.

Illyana takes a sharp intake of breath as the power of Limbo surges through her...as it does to any who sit upon the throne. Her eyes glow bright. The power...is intoxicating. It takes her several moments to adjust.

While she does Clark lies there, consciousness fading. He still does have a big hole in his gut by the way.

As his vision fades he sees that gargoyle like demon come to stand over him, axe in hand. His axe, ready to deliver the final blow.

The demon, N'Astirh, would do what Belasco and Darkchylde could not. He would avert the prophecy by killing the Star Child.

But before he can, the cutting edge of a flaming sword comes to be pressed against his throat.

Illyana had moved quickly. "N'Astirh. I should have known," she says with an inevitability. "Did I give you permission to kill him?" she asks, her voice ice-cold.

"No, but..."

"AT!" she cuts him off. "Did I give you permission?" she repeats her question, the hint of menace growing in her tone.

"No."

"No, what?" she asks him to do better.

"No...Mistress," N'Astirh says and you can tell he says the words bitterly.

"I have ended Belasco's life today. Do you wish to join him?" she asks plainly.

"No, Mistress," N'Astirh says, essentially now begging for his life.

"Then do two things for me."

"Anything, Mistress."

"Don't ever do anything without my permission again...and try not to be smart and think you can do things for yourself. You're not good at that. Now," Illyana says, withdrawing her sword from his throat. "Get out of my sight," she orders him.

"Yes, Mistress," N'Astirh says, humbling himself before her as he backs away, willing to humiliate himself in exchange for remaining alive. There will be another day...and then Darkchylde will get what is coming to her. This he swears.

Illyana glares at him all the way until he is out of sight. "S'ym!" she yells.

That is when the purple-skinned demon with the white horn atop his head appears. "Yes, Boss?" he queries.

"Why is my Fortress in ruins?" she asks him.

S'ym opens his mouth to answer but is cut off.

"Don't answer that," she tells him. "I want it rebuilt...and I want it rebuilt yesterday so get on with it before I gut the lot of you!" she threatens.

"Right away boss," S'ym promises.

Illyana sighs as she tries to adjust to her new role. Ruler of Limbo. Sorceress Supreme. Her eyes drift down to Clark who by now has fallen unconscious. She bends down at his side and strokes his hair back off his forehead. "I guess that leaves you at my mercy now," she says softly. "Your fate is in my hands Star Child. Child of Prophecy. Kal-El of Krypton. Clark Kent. So many names, so many masks...yet I've seen through them all. When we linked I saw you...the real you that you're so afraid to show. It's not as scary as you think it is you know. Take it from me. I know scary." She leans down and kisses him sweetly on the lips like he did to her. "I'll look after you," she says with warm tones. "I promise," she adds, as her thumb strokes his cheek.

Not that Clark can answer.

Darkchylde was created to defeat him...and she did.

So whatever 'look after you' means he is now completely in her hands.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, it really is Bishop. I long wondered what I could do with him and then I figured what if he was misplaced in time and he's stuck, having to live out a life until the time of whatever mission it is he is here to complete comes about. What would he do with that life? In my answer, join the police because why the hell not? And speaking of Hell...Long live the Queen! Of Limbo that is. And in fact Illyana is long lived. On numerous occasions she has been shown to not age at all or hardly age at all. I did hint at a few times Clark was not telling everything about what happened with Apocalypse and now here it is. Plus Illyana's dark truth. She chose this path, knowing it would cost her her soul. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; a little more of the District X fallout and is Clark alive or dead?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**District X, Bayville...**

The Professor had finished his talks with the mutant leadership, giving them renewed assurance about his commitment to protect them, persuading them to aid the police in their inquiries so as many of the people responsible for tonight's outrage as possible can be jailed.

Charles is now watching Beast examine the girl made of metal(who now has her clothes on again) who helped so much from what he knows. He sends a telepathic message that when Beast is finished he wants a quiet word.

Which is what they end up having.

"Is she alright?" is Charles' first question.

"She seems to be. The tazer used on her seems to disrupt her nervous system...or whatever passes for her nervous system," Beast says, a little out of his depth on this occasion.

"Is she...liquid metal?" Charles wants to know.

"From my best guess she's some sort of organic equivalent yes...or not," Beast hedges his bets.

"You don't have a clue do you," Charles teases his friend a little.

Beast huffs a little. "I would really need to run a lot of tests on her to figure her out properly," he argues.

"So that's a no then," Charles continues to tease with an amused grin.

Hank gives his friend 'a look' for that. Ok, so no, he's a little clueless but he doesn't think he's ever examined a mutant quite like her before.

Charles moves on to roll up to the girl. "Hello Ms Kincaid. I'm Charles Xavier and I want to thank you for all your help tonight."

"That's not necessary," Cessily is, looking uncomfortable in this man's presence. Fidgeting, parts of her body sort of...churning slightly.

"Yes. It is," Charles insists. "You were very brave."

"Or very stupid," Cessily argues.

"Those two things tend to be closer to each other than most people believe," Charles makes a case. "If it goes right, you're brave. If it goes wrong, you're stupid."

"Or just have dumb luck."

"There's that," Charles will concede as he tries to read the girl. Her mind is a little tricky...which may not be surprising considering her powers. He can feel the confusion within her, the fear...the self-loathing is that?

She's been on her own too long. He should have made more of an effort to come see her earlier after Clark mentioned her but he's been so busy, what with Jonathan's Mayoral campaign and expanding the mansion and still dealing with his students on a daily basis and the hundred other things he has to get through practically every day.

That's sounds like a poor excuse now he thinks on it.

Well he's here now so let him do what he set out to do from the start. Help mutants.

"You know stupidity, bravery and dumb luck is what I look for when I recruit my X-Men," he mentions.

Cessily's pupilless eyes go wide. "W-what?" she stammers in asking.

"You're very talented Ms Kincaid and resourceful. Superman told me what happened the day you arrived in town, how you stood up to him. He was very grateful for that."

"He was?" Cessily asks, confused.

"Superman...I don't know how much you know what happened with Apocalypse but Superman endured a great violation. Something he is still trying to recover from. It's left him emotionally volatile. Sometimes, right now, he needs someone to tell him when to stop...which is a brave act considering just how powerful he is. You didn't need to do that nor try to protect the other innocents in that trailer that night. Nor did you have to step forward tonight and help."

"Yes. I did," Cessily contradicts the Professor. "I needed to do something on all those occasions."

"Standing up for what is right, even when you will be attacked from all sides...I think that's the dictionary definition of my X-Men," Charles jests. "You've shown all the qualities and more of anyone I would consider to ask joining."

Cessily frowns. "Are you asking me to join the X-Men?" she wants to clarify.

Once upon a time Charles would have just thrown his doors open to every mutant who needed a place...but he can't afford to do that now. There are just too many. He has to start being more selective about who joins the Institute. His way to compensate is what he is doing with District X. Aiming to buy it and fix it up and on a wider basis using his charities to help better the lives of mutants across the country. "I would ask you to think on it," he moderates slightly.

Cessily frowns deeper. "I-I don't think so," she says.

"May I ask why?"

Cessily rubs her arms nervously. "I'm not human...like you are," is her response.

Now Charles frowns. What an odd remark. "Why would say that?" he asks. "We're both mutants."

"I-I'm not like any mutant on your X-Men, Professor. I can't even pass as human. I don't need to eat or drink or breathe."

"You think I choose my X-Men on how human they look?" Charles presses her.

"It makes sense. You're trying to bridge the gap aren't you, between humans and mutants. It's easier for them to accept a team of people that looks like them."

"Ms Kincaid," Charles says seriously. "Did you notice the appearance of the doctor who checked you over?" he asks her about Beast. "He's part of my teaching staff. I have a student who people accuse of looking like a demon. There's a girl with diamond-hard red-skin who stays with us...and while he isn't quite a student if you've been watching the news you would know Superman is not of this world at all."

"He's not?" Cessily asks.

"I guess you didn't see that," Charles can see. "No. He's an alien...from another galaxy as matter of fact but he is a good friend and ally. Appearances don't matter. It is the person within that does. And you, have shown yourself through your actions to be an extraordinary person," he tries to lift her internal opinion of herself.

Cessily's gaze drops to the floor. She really didn't know any of that. She doesn't know what to say or do now. "Can...can I have some time to think on it?" she tries to delay any decision.

"Take all the time you need. It's an open ended offer," Charles tells her.

"Thank you," Cessily says softly.

Charles leaves her be for now. He heads outside...where there is a press conference under way being held by Mayoral Candidate Jonathan Kent.

Yeah, Jonathan wasn't comfortable using this event to his advantage, even more so what with Clark missing but his campaign manager, on loan from his friend, Senator Jack Jennings, talked him round to it so here he is trying to remember it's for a greater good.

"This!" Jonathan gestures behind him, beyond the police cordon. "This is what I have been saying is the risk of peddling fear and hatred. Attacking the outcast. The homeless. People who are only here because they literally have nowhere else to go. People for whom my opponent, Robert Kelly, has not produced a single practical solution for. No. He pushes that his 'Registration Act' will somehow magically solve everything. Does that proposal put a roof over these people's head? Food on their tables? Find them jobs, their place in society from which they can contribute? The answer to all these points is no. And my opponent's biggest flaw is that he is incapable of coming up with solutions because he does not see these people as they really are."

A deliberate pause.

"They are human beings like the rest of us who want the same things. The simple things we all want. Homes, family, jobs."

Another small pause.

"And of course I haven't gotten to the really big questions for my opponent. The ones behind this attack. The Friends of Humanity. The same organisation that supports my opponent. That he has praised as matter of fact. It turns out he is in league with a violent vigilante group who were planning what precisely here tonight? I don't want to pre-judge any trial but hundreds of heavily armed men marching into this District? I think the voters can make up their own minds in deciding the truth. And where is my opponent right now? Not seen him. Not heard from him. Not a single word of condemnation from a man who has spent weeks preaching how law and order must be applied to all. The uphold of the law is the police's job. The courts decide the punishment if the law is broken. I have always said and believed the law must be applied equally to all, no matter race or ethnic group. Justice is blind as the saying goes."

One more pause.

"If you see people in need it is my instinct, my belief that humans desire to help their fellow man. I refuse to see the distinction my opponent does that somehow this does not apply to mutants. They are part of the same human family to which we all belong. Gifted they certainly are but all that means is we have to work harder to find the ways to help them discover where that gift is best used to elevate all of us. That is my aim should I be elected Mayor. To help this transition we are now going through with the emergence of mutants. To help them integrate the same way we wish all minorities to. And when we stand together in hope and not stand divided in fear there is no limit to the prosperity and benefit that all can have."

* * *

**Limbo...**

Clark's eyelids flutter open...and above him, floating there is a ball of light. He can feel it charging his body. "W-what?" he asks as he tries to sit up...only for a clawed hand to push him back down unto what is a bed. He turns his head to find Illyana sitting by the bed...and notices her snowflake necklace back securely round her neck.

"It's not quite the sun but it's the best I could conjure up," she explains.

"You did this to help me?" Clark queries.

Illyana cocks an eyebrow. A powerful gesture on her. "Surprised?" she questions him. "What did you expect? For me to finish you off in your sleep?"

"I'd be lying if I say the thought didn't enter my head," Clark confesses.

"And I'd be lying if I didn't say the thought didn't enter mine...but I'm a demon. My thoughts are like a constant horror movie."

"You're not a demon, Illyana," Clark argues.

Illyana's gaze doesn't meet his piercing one.

Clark looks down at himself. His mid-section is bandaged up. He rubs where he can still feel where she stabbed him. He looks back at her. It's the weirdest thing having had their minds linked like they did. It means he can tell she's bothered by something even when she shows no outward signs. "What's the matter?"

"I couldn't find it," she mutters sullenly.

"Your soul?" Clark guesses...correctly.

"I searched everywhere! Everywhere!" she insists passionately. "Black Swan must have taken it!" she accuses. It's the only explanation that makes any sense. She clenches her hand into a fist as if crushing something. "No matter how many heads have to roll I will get my soul back!" she declares, her eyes flaring up bright red.

Clark reaches out and takes her fist into his hands. He can understand her rage and anger. He's seen inside her mind. There's a lot of...darkness but who is he to talk huh? "Calm down," he says gently. "You are not devoid of a soul Illyana," he tries to soothe her. "What is that sword you stabbed me with made of again?"

"My soul," Illyana mutters. "What's left of it."

"That's right. Your soul forged into a weapon."

Illyana looks at where his hands hold her, stroking her flesh gently, calming her rage, the glow of her eyes dims to the point their original blue colour can almost be seen.

"Thank you," Clark says.

Illyana blinks and looks at him curiously. "For?"

"Looking after me," Clark elaborates. His bandaged body, the light to recharge his powers, she obviously must have gotten it from his memories the source of his power. "You didn't have to do that but you did. If you think there is no good left in you then ask yourself why did you do that?"

Illyana's brow furrows. Why did she? She could have been rid of him. She's been trained for years for the singularly purpose of killing him. "I...I just wanted to," she says in answer to his question, without really understanding why.

Clark smiles slightly. "I've seen who you are, Illyana. I've seen the life you've been forced to endure. No-one should ever have had to endure that...and believe you me when I find Patricia we're going to be having strong words over this," he vows.

"I do believe you," Illyana says. "Because I've seen you too. You always keep your word...or at least you try to."

Clark's own gaze falls slightly. There have been several times when his trying has not been enough. Take Lana for one example.

"You know my brother?" she queries that memory she saw is right.

Clark's gaze lifts back to her own inquisitive one. "Yes," he confirms, curious where she is going with this. She must still feel an attachment to her brother to ask about him. That's good.

"H-how is he?" she asks, part of her wanting to know. A part of her now reawakened by the restoration of her human side.

"He misses his little snowflake," Clark replies.

Illyana snorts. "Snowflake," she mutters in disgust. "That person is long gone. A snowflake can't survive in hell. If he could see me now..." she trails off.

"He would not love you any less," Clark insists.

"I'm not her any more," Illyana argues vehemently. "Just because I now remember...just because I can feel my humanity again doesn't undo this," she gestures at her own demonic appearance. "I'm a monster. Look at me."

"I am," Clark insists. "Do I remotely look disgusted or repelled by you, Illyana?"

"No," she admits he doesn't. "But you understand what it means to be corrupted by darkness," she argues how Clark is different from her brother.

"War," Clark says with a heavy tone as to what she is referring to.

"Piotr would not understand if he could see me now. See Darkchylde," Illyana believes.

"You don't want him to see you, ever do you?" Clark guesses.

"It would only destroy a good memory he has. Let him remember me as I was. If he knew the things I have done...and the fact I cannot feel shame for them..."

Clark snorts. "Now you're just plain lying," he accuses her of.

Illyana's eyes flare up. "What!"

"You feel shame. I felt it when we were linked."

"I do not," Illyana insists. "But you do. For not being able to stop Apocalypse you feel ashamed. Why?" she asks, getting the topic off herself and back on him.

"Because I was not strong enough, not good enough, I should have been," Clark says, the guilt and shame washing over him. This is why he doesn't talk about it. He's too ashamed of his weakness.

"You could not have done more," Illyana assesses from what she saw in his memories.

"I should have," Clark argues. "I should have been able to prevent being turned into a weapon to hurt my friends. Hell I nearly helped destroy the world!" he argues, throwing his hands up for good measure.

"You are better than me," Illyana insists. "Look at me now and you must know I chose this. I chose to surrender my soul for power. What is that but the ultimate weakness?"

"Now you're being too hard on yourself, Illyana," Clark debates with her. "Look at how you got to that position. You lost your parents and your oldest brother and were helpless to prevent it. You watched your brother struggle on by himself to look after your farm and you. Then, again, all you could was watch the day Magneto came to force your brother to work for him and when you tried to help you ended up taken and held prisoner. You were Magneto's prisoner for well over a year...year and half? Yet again all you could do was watch, feeling helpless, your brother forced to do things against his will with yourself as the leverage used. Then, still only 9 years old, you were brought to Hell. And here, trapped in this place with no way out, surrounded by demons and beings of great strength and power you felt even more helpless. So for one moment you wanted it all to stop. You wanted to take back control of your life. Patricia manipulated you. I can see that. Took advantage of a terrified little girl to push her own twisted agenda. So you gave into temptation. That's very...human," Clark calls it. "That is the shame you deny you feel. That one moment of weakness. It's not a crime Illyana. I've had moments of weakness. If you saw my memories think Callisto."

Illyana cocks her head and thinks on that. "Oh. I see," she says plainly.

"And you have suffered...far more than anyone should have to," Clark can't help but feel sympathy for what she has endured. "Yet you have not buckled or broken. I'm not denying the darkness within you now but we all have darkness. You may have destroyed War but I still remember everything he did, he felt, how he got pleasure out of making my friends suffer. How he could have killed them but chose to have fun by prolonging that end. I still remember Apocalypse's manipulations, of being raised as his 'brother'. That cannot be removed from me."

"But you refuse to let it consume you. You do what is right through nothing more than sheer bloody mindedness."

"I wouldn't phrase it like that."

"But I was...I am the Darkchylde. The things I have done...even my brother would think me a monster."

"I know the things you've done," Clark states clearly. He's seen her life. "And yes, they were terrible," he concedes. "But if you're sitting there, waiting for me to condemn you, I promise you will be waiting for a very long time," he says. "You've been manipulated and used Illyana. In many ways your free will was taken away from you. A feeling I know all too well. Your past actions I will not condemn you for, for those reasons. It is how you act going forward that will now define you," he argues.

"And if I choose to remain the monster?" she asks of him.

Clark sighs. This time he sits up and cups her face with his hands, making her look at him. "You are not a monster," he repeats. "I've seen you, Illyana. Both you and your dark self. And am I not afraid of you," he states...because that is what that statement is more about. Trying to push him away. He won't let her. Because if he did then she risks truly being lost. This is his chance to save her.

"And I've seen you," she whispers. "I've seen the part inside you hide, afraid people will think you an inhuman monster."

Emotions flicker over Clark's face at hearing that.

"And I'm not afraid of you either Kal-El of Krypton."

Both their emotions are very raw right now, the air is heavy with them. They're both so damaged and battered, manipulated by dark forces beyond their control...and yet here they are with each other. Perhaps the only two people who can see and understand what both have been through. Who have seen inside the other and not be afraid of what that is.

There is a very strong pull.

Clark leans forward and kisses her head where her right horn emerges from.

Illyana closes her eyes and lets out a tiny pleasured sigh.

Clark moves over and does the same at her left horn and gets the same reaction. He moves down, gently kissing her eyes and her cheeks and even her nose as his thumbs stroke her pale skin.

Illyana can feel his breath on her lips. She opens her eyes and looks into those fathomless blue ones of his. "Do you realise what you're doing?" she asks him. "What will happen? What I am?"

"I'm not afraid," he says in a husky voice. "You're beautiful you know," he assures her.

Illyana's self-control breaks and with a deep growl she gives in to the feelings that have been swirling inside her for weeks and captures his lips with her own. Their arms wraps around each other as the kiss deepens and intensifies.

Clark pulls her into bed with him, clothes land on the floor, bare flesh meets bare flesh and by the time they have finished they have truly seen all there is to see of each other.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm in no rush to have Cessily join the X-Men right now so let her some time to think on it. Clark and Illyana have both been through their own version of Hell lately so it would allow a bond to form. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark tries to persuade Illyana to return to Earth with him and Wanda makes a decision she may live to regret._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Limbo...**

Illyana watches him sleep. She woke up awhile ago and now sits there on the bed beside him and watches him. He's on his front, face to one side, arm drooped over the edge of the bed, thoroughly worn out.

She thinks she feels pride at that.

She also feels a lot of other confusing emotions.

Not regret no.

It was truly amazing.

She's never felt like this. Not as far as she can remember.

To be so...loved. Worshipped even. To have someone think of nothing but giving her pleasure.

In this place such ideas don't exist. Demons are selfish creatures by nature.

She feels...

Truthfully she is kinda surprised he survived the experience. She's not exactly human any more. Then again he isn't human at all. He's way beyond that.

She feels...

What's the word she's looking for? It's right there on the tip of her tongue.

She feels...exposed.

Yes. That's it.

He saw her...everything about her, the darkness and the light, whatever remains of it and he wasn't afraid. He wasn't reviled. He looked at her as if she was beautiful, desirable...and not the lust driven desire that demons indulge in. No. This was something different...something more...something she can't put a name to.

What she can ascribe is that she has never felt this connected to anyone before.

She has never felt this...human.

Or at least not for a very long time. She now remembers being human...but she was a 9 year old...and it was ages ago. She can feel her humanity now...but she's not sure what she's suppose to do with it.

She has tried to process her returned memories to see if that can help. It has certainly helped her push her darkness further away...but she can assure you it's still there. She's still...she's confused. Darkchylde was never confused. She was absolutely certain in who and what she was. Illyana...has no idea who she is.

She looks at Clark. He said he saw her when they were linked. It's possible he knows her better right now than she knows herself.

However, she can guess she knows him better than anyone ever has before, perhaps even himself.

From their momentary link she can feel his resolve to not be consumed by the darkness. To fight it with his every breath and use his powers for no other reason than it is right to protect the innocent.

It's confusing to her.

But that's because right now she's...two people almost. Yes, she thinks that's an apt description of her current state and why she's confused. She's dichotomised, split. There's what remains of Illyana Rasputin and then there is the Darkchylde.

And there is perhaps only one thing her two sides agree on.

They want Clark. They want that connection they felt when their bodies were joined as one. They want...

Illyana wants...to discover where last night will lead to but she doesn't know how.

She's not naive in these things. How can she be? She may have not had sex before herself but she grew up in Hell.

However, what she is feeling right now...this is beyond the base, carnal desires that demons indulge in. This is her human side seeking...seeking what?

Argh! It's so infuriatingly beyond her grasp to even find the word for it. What's the word? What is it she wants?

Before she can find the answer next to her Clark starts to stir, a nice warmth spread throughout his body. It takes him longer than it should to remember why.

He feels the warm flesh brush against his own.

Right. Illyana.

And the amazing night they just had.

Wow.

Clark's had sex before of course but this was different. He's never had sex with someone who's seen all that he is inside. Then there is the fact Illyana's...how does he put it gently? Has an interesting darker half. How about that? It would be why he feels so wiped.

Clark has to give War credit for one thing. He was right-ish about what it was that was behind all Clark's relationship failures. It was fear of the reaction if he showed his true self.

Well Illyana saw it alright and she wasn't afraid. Far from it.

There should be doubts and questions right now in his mind over this...but for the first time in ages there's not. There's no regrets. Nothing.

Huh, that's new.

Hasn't had this since the good times with Rogue.

Clark rolls over to find Illyana looking down at him curiously...and his eyes go wide.

"What?" she asks.

"Illyana," he breathes. "You're..."

"What?" she asks, more confused.

"Do you have a mirror around here? A full length one," he wonders.

Illyana's puzzled but she indulges him and conjures a mirror up at the end of the bed. Clark sits up and manoeuvres her to a kneeling position in front of it.

Illyana gapes at her reflection. Her hand rises to her head and rubs the flesh...the smooth uninterrupted flesh. Her horns have gone. Her tail has gone. Her cloven goat-like legs are gone. She looks... "Human," she says the word. Somehow she had not noticed.

Clark wraps his arms around her from behind and holds her tight.

Illyana stares deeply at her reflection while her hands explore her features of an image she has never seen. What her human self looks like at...whatever age she is now. 18 or 19 she thinks. Her head droops.

"What?" Clark asks her.

"It's not real. It's an illusion," she says. "I can still feel her inside me."

"Darkchylde," Clark guesses.

Illyana nods in confirmation.

"And?" he asks her as in so what. "I don't know if you noticed but that didn't bother me much last night."

Illyana's lips very reluctantly, totally against her will, curve up a touch as she remember that no, it most certainly did not.

"You're beautiful either way," Clark insists. "Unlike me who's a mess he says as he looked at his wild bearded look," he comments as he looks at his reflection for the 1st time in ages. Thick beard, long messy hair...he's a disaster. If his mother was here she would be so on his back for this.

Illyana should tell him how that 'wild man' look drives her to distraction. The beard just makes him seem more...virile, masculine, makes certain parts of her very damp. She should tell him but she doesn't feel like boosting his ego.

He, in a way, saves her by confessing, "Though I do miss the tail."

"Really?" Illyana asks curiously.

"Well you were very..._inventive _with it," Clark reminds her, his cheeks going a little hot at the memory. "You know there's a phrase back on Earth about someone being a 'demon in the sack'. Now I know who it was about."

It starts with a snort that Illyana tries to suppress but she can't as it becomes a small laugh which evolves into a full gut busting guffaw.

Clark has to say he likes her laugh.

Illyana gasps for breath as she tries to regain control. "I...can't...remember the last time I laughed," she confesses. "I had forgotten how good it feels."

Clark grins. "Well you know how you're worried over the state of you soul. Pablo Neruda said laughter is the language of the soul."

"I am familiar with the works of Pablo Neruda," Illyana insists.

Clark looks at her curiously. "And the Simpsons it seems," he guesses where she got that from. Ironically that's the episode where Bart sells his soul.

Illyana smirks. "Being Magneto's prisoner meant I had a lot of time to watch television," she explains, now she can remember it. She leans back into his welcoming comforting arms and sighs. "You know this is an illusion too. This cocoon we're currently wrapped in. Outside that door is the Hell dimension I rule."

"That doesn't make this an illusion, Illyana. What happened last night was real," Clark insists.

"Was it?" she questions. "It only happened because our minds were linked for that moment," she argues.

"I'm not saying it was a traditional courtship or anything but regardless we connected. You can't deny that."

No, she can't.

"I can't sit here and promise it'll last forever. I'm certain there are in fact many things we still have to learn about each other and judging by the run of our lives so far it most certainly won't be smooth."

There's a blinding understatement.

"But I want to try. I'm tired of being alone," Clark says, his voice burdened by that sentiment.

"Do you know what you're asking?" Illyana wants to make sure he does.

"You said something similar before we slept together and you know what my answer to that was."

"You're asking me to return to Earth," she clarifies.

"Well as lovely as this little vacation spot is," Clark jokes sarcastically.

Illyana chuckles. Oh God, how does he make her laugh like this?

"I do have parents, family and friends there...as do you," he reminds her.

"It's been so long," Illyana says, her voice distant.

"Not as long as you think Illyana," Clark can work out. "I can figure out time must move here faster by your age. Now I don't know how long I've been here exactly but when I left Earth you had only been gone 5 months...maximum."

"Is that all?" Illyana asks in surprise at how little time has passed.

"I'm guessing but I think so."

"Piotr wouldn't recognise me now."

"Yeah...I'm not saying it would be easy per say. Would have to pre-prepare him to meet you."

"By saying what? I'm the Demonic Sorceress Queen of a Hell dimension?" Illyana asks in dry sarcasm.

"That's up to you. Given enough time to prepare him he could probably take it...or if you're sensitive about it..."

"Which you know I am. For his sake, not mine," she argues.

His sake...riiigghhhttt. "Then we can be vaguer. Say you were trapped in a _rough _dimension. You would have to give him that much so he understands why you're..."

"Distant? Socially inept? Maladjusted?"

"Where did you come up with those from?"

Illyana shrugs. "I read it somewhere. Black Swan liked to bring me books from Earth. Her way of 'protecting' me I suppose. I'm so going to kill her. I swear."

Clark sighs and kisses her pulse point. "We need to work on these homicidal tendencies of yours."

"Good luck with that," she dead-pans.

Clark rolls his eyes.

"Also I'm not stupid."

"Don't think for a second you are."

"I can barely remember how to act like a human even now, with my memory back. If I return...I won't fit in."

"Bah. Fitting in is for losers," Clark mocks it.

Illyana giggles. "Stop making me laugh," she gently swats his arms, still around her.

"Can't help it. I'm a happy go lucky sorta guy."

"You're in Hell," she tries to deflate that.

"With a beautiful woman...whose also smart and sexy..."

"And is powerful enough to kick your butt," Illyana adds.

"Look in my memories and that describes almost every women I've ever dated. I have a thing for strong women it seems. It can't be healthy."

"It's not," Illyana assures him.

"Thanks. You're such an ego booster," Clark says with dripping sarcasm.

"I try."

"Uh huh."

Illyana then sighs. "You have to know really how difficult what you're proposing is. I can't leave Limbo permanently or someone else will usurp the throne...and they may not be as nice as I am."

"I was meaning to ask you about that. Is that why you took the throne?"

"Yes," Illyana confirms that is exactly why she had to step up and take the throne.

"Wow. You're...amazing. You know that right. You had a way out. A way to leave once Belasco was dead but you made the sacrificial choice. You worry over the state of your soul yet look at the choice you made. Illyana...do you think yourself evil?"

"I think that's covered in calling myself a monster."

"Which you're not. Something I vow to keep repeating until it sinks into your head by the way."

"Goodie," she mutters with a roll of her eyes.

"Point is that darkness within you can be a strength not a weakness. You've seen evil...real evil. I know that and you know what that makes you?"

"No."

"The most qualified person to identify and stop it."

Illyana turns her head and looks at him like he's nuts...which he is. "That's crazy."

"Is it?" he questions her assertion. "Think about it...really think about it. No quick answers or dismissals please. Some deep thought and then get back to me."

"You're crazy," she tells him.

"And yet crazy rocked your world last night," he says with a smug grin.

Illyana's eyes narrow and she scoffs. "High opinion of yourself now don't we have."

"That wasn't a denial," Clark sing-songs, teasing her.

Illyana folds her arms across her chest and huffs. "I still don't think you've thought this through properly. Returning to Earth won't be easy for you either."

Clark sobers. "No. It won't," he accepts. "We're both broken in a way. I don't deny that. What I propose is that we can help make each other whole again."

"I can never be who I was before."

"Neither can I. We'll become a different whole to before."

"You already are a giant hole."

"Language young lady," Clark reprimands her in stern teacher tones.

Illyana chuckles...again. "Stop doing that!" she whines. She's the scary ruler of Limbo. She can't be laughing.

"Make me," Clark challenges her.

"Don't think I can't. I already all but killed you once."

"You killed War. I'm not him. Far better personality for one thing and superior fashion choices."

Illyana snorts. She knows what his fashion sense is like. Awful is a word. "Plaid is not a fashion choice. It was dreamed up by a demon in the 10th level of Hell."

"Yet it's comfy and functional," he argues her down with a goof grin.

"You're crazy," she repeats her thought from earlier.

Clark manages to get her to turn round. He brushes her blond hair back and admires her beauty for several moments. He leans in and kisses her lips sweetly. "Whatever choice you make, for as long as we are together, I'm with you. Even when it comes to helping you keep order in this place," he promises her.

"You mean that don't you?"

Clark nods. He takes one of her hands and guides it to his stomach...and brings it to rest atop the scar that remains from where she stabbed him. It still hasn't disappeared. "Whatever happens going forward I think it's safe to say no-one has ever left a mark like you have," he jokes...and yet means it sincerely at the same time. Illyana saved him from War. Just being here, seeing her life...beyond the physical scar, she has changed his perceptions in ways he probably hasn't come to fully understand himself yet.

"It won't be easy...us," she clarifies. She can't even begin to imagine the thousand ways that it'll be difficult and they'll be tested.

"Nothing good is ever easy. That's what makes it so rewarding at the end."

"You're a hopeless optimist aren't you."

"I'm only a hopeless one if I fail. If I succeed, which I will by the way, I'm a visionary!" he declares.

"That's actually logical," she is forced to concede.

Clark pulls her in and rests his chin on her head. "I've said what I want Illyana. It's up to you now to choose," he puts the ball in her court. "If all else fails consider this; Beda ne prikhodit odna."(Roughly misery loves company though that's not the exact translation)

"Ty govorish' po-russki,"(You speak Russian) Illyana says, almost sounding delighted at hearing her native language.

"Nemnogo."(Little bit). Clark gently rubs her bare back with his hands, soothing the savage beast so to speak. "Kakov vash vybor?"(What's your choice?)

Illyana closes her eyes and just feels him next to her. Listens to the steady '_thump thump' _of his heart and makes her decision...

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum...**

Dr Steven Strange is having to come to terms with that in the last month Wanda has rapidly become the most difficult of his students.

More so than even Satana...and that's saying something.

He knew she would be undergoing this period of trial, when the temptations of the darker arts of magic would try and draw her in. What he didn't take into account was how the deep levels of anger stored up within her would complicate it.

Also she's not just a sorceress. She's also a mutant...which more or less brings us to the present 'debate' they're having in his study as she paces back and forth and he sits calmly and rational.

"What's the point of learning magic if I can't use it to help my friends?" Wanda is demanding to know. This had started after last night's events. Wanda had been there, naturally, fighting off the Friends of Humanity. She may have even been a bit more vindictive than normal with her hexes. Afterwards she came here wanting to talk to her mystical teacher about the fact with their powers they could do so much more to intervene against groups like the FOH.

"There are rules," Steven tries to argue with her. "We are the mystical defenders of this realm but the Friends of Humanity, however distasteful I find them, are mortals and must be dealt with by mortal authorities. Unless they step into the mystical world themselves and abuse that power our hands are tied."

"What a load of crock," Wanda declares it.

Steven rubs his head. "I understand your desire to help your friends, Wanda, I do but the rules exist for a reason. Intervening in mortal affairs in the way you are suggesting is the path to darkness because once you start on that journey where do you stop? Now it may be stopping hate groups. But what's next? Altering the minds of politicians you don't like? Perhaps even replacing them with a magical duplicate that does your biding. It is the path to greed and power, corruption and abuse."

"Now you're just exaggerating," Wanda claims.

"Am I? It's a slippery slope once you start making the justifications. You tell yourself it's just one step over the line...and then it's another step you're justifying. After all you made one already what's another small one? Then it's another one and another and before you know it you can't even see the line any longer. Wanda...one cannot simply 'dabble' in the dark arts. Touch them and they taint you forever."

"Have you met my father?" Wanda dead-pans her response to that. "I was touched by darkness a long time ago through him and do you see me standing at his side? No. I think not."

"But you yourself have often admitted as to having dark thoughts about him."

"Can you blame me?"

Steven shakes his head. "No. Wanda, please, you need to calm down and think rationally about this."

"Are you calling me irrational?!" Wanda practically shrieks.

"I'm saying you are still caught up in the emotion of your fight yesterday and that you need to allow yourself a few days to absorb it. Impulsive reactions to such things always lead to bad decisions."

"Oh I see," Wanda days dryly. "I'm not irrational. Just stupid."

"That's not what I said," Steven claims, seeing he is quickly losing this conversation to her twisting his meaning.

"You know what I do need to go away and think things over...before I say or do something unmentionable to you!" she snaps angrily as she storms out the study, out the Sanctum and into New York.

She stomps away a few blocks.

"Well now, this is familiar," a familiar voice says.

Wanda stops and there is the blond-haired, in a white dress, figure she met before. "Luna," she remembers the woman's name.

"Hello Wanda. I said we'd meet again didn't I," Luna says in genial tones.

"You did," Wanda concedes.

Luna smiles genially. "Another debate with the great doctor?"

Wanda ruffles her hair with her hand. "He's being...ugh I don't know but he's saying I can't use my powers to deal with the racist thugs that threaten me and my friends because it's 'a mortal affair'."

Luna nods along. "And what do you think?" she asks.

"I'm a mutant. How can it not be my affair?!" she says in ire.

"Oh, it is your affair, Wanda. I agree with you," Luna says in solidarity.

"Thank you!" she says, throwing her arms up.

"Those rules...are designed to do what I said previously. To keep people like you down and unable to challenge him."

Sadly, in her frustration and anger, Wanda is starting to think Luna might have a point.

"The question is are you ready to contemplate what I previously offered. My teachings. The true teachings of magic."

"How do you know to be here?" Wanda can't figure.

Luna's lips curve up. "Just one of many things I can teach you. To see the universe beyond anything Strange will show you...and when you reach that place you won't have to ask that question. You'll know the answer. Do you want to be free, Wanda? Free to be able to help your friends. Free to reach that place you did when battling Apocalypse's Horseman. Free to embrace your true power. Strange will always teach you to fear it. That's wrong. It's your power. How can you possibly be afraid of it."

Wanda is torn. She doesn't know. Just doesn't know.

"How about I give you a taster?" Luna proposes. "A free lesson. Just one. If you don't like what I'm offering return to Strange and we never have to see each other again. What do you say, Wanda?"

What does Wanda say? "I accept," is what she says.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Long day.

That's what Charles is thinking as he pours himself a drink in his study this evening.

Long 2 days really.

He's not a huge drinker but after all that has happened he needs one.

There is much work to do to get to the bottom of this assault on District X.

Luckily they managed to intervene in time thanks to Marie's gift of foresight or it could have been a lot worst.

By now, of course, he's heard about what happened at the hospital with Kurt and Amanda.

He's glad she's awake but horrified that the FOH would try and kill a comatose girl...and with the aid of a nurse of all things.

Amanda hadn't been released by the hospital yet but as soon as she was...well that's an item on tomorrow's list. They'll need to discuss her powers won't they and where her future lies now.

And there was still no sign of Clark...anywhere.

There is a strange noise behind Charles right there and then. He turns round and finds, sitting in a chair, red boots up on the table, tattered blue t-shirt and pants(clearly the remains of his costume) on his body, sporting a thick beard and long hair is, "Clark?" he gasps in shock.

Clark waves cheerily. "Hey, Professor. It's been...actually how long has it been?" he asks, having no clue how long it's been on this end.

"At-at least 36 hours," Charles give the best estimate.

Clark whistles. "Wow. Ok. Is that all? It's been quite a bit longer for me if you can't guess by all the facial hair," he casually gestures at his face.

"How long?" Charles asks, eyeing the alien teen cautiously.

"A month. More. Hard to tell."

"A month?!" Charles exclaims.

Clark shrugs.

Charles eyes him with curiosity now. Clark seems oddly far more...relaxed that he has seen him in quite some time. "What happened, Clark?"

"That's a long story...and I promise Professor we'll get through all the details eventually. As odd as this will sound when you get those details this last month or so...has given me some perspective...and freedom."

"Freedom?"

"War is gone, Professor. He was destroyed. I'm free. I mean I still remember everything and that's gonna leave a long shadow but there's no other person trying to take me over any longer."

"I'm glad, Clark. That's great news," Charles tells him his true feeling...though he's curious as to how.

"But you still have a hundred questions I can guess. Like where I've been. Well short story...how do I put it? You know we were trying to locate the dimension where Piotr's sister was taken?"

Charles nods.

"Guess where I've been. Time moves a tad faster there."

"How much is a tad faster?"

"I can show you," Clark offers. "Illyana. You can come out now."

And coming stepping from the shadows of the room comes an 18-19year old girl, with long straight blond hair and smoke-glass blue eyes, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and boots(and don't even ask how long it took Clark to persuade her into conjuring up something more 'appropriate' than her usual attire).

Charles blinks. How did she...? He never sensed another presence in the room. Still doesn't. Psychically it's like she's not there. "This is...?"

"Piotr's little sister...only now not quite so little. Trust me I thoroughly checked," Clark says with a snigger, aiming a knowing look at Illyana with a twinkle in his eye.

Illyana smirks and returns the look.

Charles arches an eyebrow. Obviously there's a joke there he's not in on.

"There's a lot to tell, Professor," Clark says more soberly. "And before you tell Piotr he has to be prepared beforehand," he says, waving his hand at Illyana.

"I can see that," Charles says. It's kinda stating the obvious when they have all been looking for a little girl and not the young woman who is standing before him.

Clark lets out a breath. "I guess we should get started. Where have I been? Where has Illyana been? In a word Professor; Hell."

* * *

_Author's Note: So our new couple are back on Earth...hooray! And Wanda is being led astray...boo! And it is a well established fact in the comics that Illyana's mind is near on unreadable, that she has concocted the perfect way to shield her mind from psychic intrusion, hence the Professor's inability to sense her. In fact in the comics the Professor described her mind as like standing in a thick, impenetrable fog, with no reference points and no way to tell where you are and where her mind is in relation to where you are so you don't know which direction to go in...and if you do try you just end up more and more lost in this fog...or it was something along those lines. __Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Piotr meets his 'little' sister and Clark and Illyana start to adjust to being back on Earth._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Location Unknown...**

Wanda, to be frank, is not impressed with where Luna has brought her. "It's an empty room," she remarks at the stark white space. "I don't like empty rooms," she adds as it brings back bad memories of her time in the..._place._

"It's merely empty because it's a blank canvas," Luna explains. "It's waiting for you to draw that first line, brush that first stroke. Here, you can shake off Strange's constricting rules and be yourself, create anything your heart desires all safely contained within this space because we all have little bumps in the road when we start. Here you can unleash your true self and not worry about damaging anything or hurting anyone."

Wanda's brow furrows ever so slightly. "What do I want to create?" she asks.

"Ah, the bane of all great artists. How to get that spark of inspiration," Luna says in understanding tones. She flicks her fingers in a wavy pattern and creates a rainbow coloured stream of mystical energy, twisting and turning in the air. "Start small," she suggests and just demonstrated. "Then just let your imagination guide you to wherever it wants to lead."

Wanda starts with something close to her heart...almost literally. A symbol of an ankh like the one she wears which she creates out of pulsating scarlet red mystical energy.

Luna's lips curve up a notch. "Ok...now what can we do with this?" she prompts Wanda to move on to the next stage.

Wanda looks upward as she thinks...and then gets a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she sends her ankh toward Luna, growing in size until it passes over the woman in white.

Only she's not in white any longer. She's in black with black lipstick and black hair. Wanda's given her a Gothic makeover.

Wanda snorts with laughter at Luna's expression.

Luna blows a strand of her newly brunette hairdo out of her face. "Very funny," she dead-pans. She raises both her hands to her side and snaps her fingers while moving her hands in a downward motion and her clothes, hair and make-up change back. "A good start nonetheless though," she praises Wanda. "You took an undetermined chunk of magic and turned it into something. But that could have done so much more than merely changed my clothes if you had so wished. It could have been a portal, a shield, a focus for directing magic outward of all sorts. This is what I'm trying to teach you. There are no limits."

"Then teach me," Wanda requests.

Luna rubs her hands together. "Very well. Lets try to move to the next level. Ready?"

Wanda nods and the lesson continues.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Charles notes how Clark does almost all the talking. Illyana is very...passive would be his description. The only outward expression of her emotions is holding Clark's hand as she stands behind where he sits. Otherwise Charles gets no reading from her. It's...disconcerting.

And what is Clark saying. Well when he said Hell, he was going for that the Professor takes the more metaphorical version of the meaning.

He and Illyana had had a long discussion over what to say, what to explain. She didn't want anyone, especially her brother to see her dark side.

So there's a story with the basic facts the same without going into Hell and demons and Illyana missing over half her soul. Though there is explaining her mutant powers and knowing magic. There is just describing that the dimension she grew up in was a 'rough' place.

Charles leans back, a frown on his head. "I cannot believe Patricia set all this up," he has to comment on that bit. Clark had explained Patricia's role in this.

Illyana growls at the mere mention of that woman's name...and for a moment the Professor swears he sees her eyes flash red.

"Easy, Yana," Clark says, slipping into a nickname, keeping her calm. He turns back to the Professor. "I don't like to use this word and I know you don't either, Professor but I truly think Patricia's gone insane. There is no justification, none whatsoever for her kidnapping Yana into that place as part of some scheme. There is no real way I can describe what Yana has been through because of her. And the month plus I just went through wasn't any fun at all i can assure you. She has to be stopped Professor. No matter what, we have to find her and stop her," he declares.

"I doubt that will be easy," Charles reflects, based on what Clark has said around Patricia's abilities.

"I know," Clark says with a sigh. "If you believe her at all she's been at this for decades to use her own words. She can teleport across time, space and dimension. She possesses incredible physical strength and shoots beams from her eyes...and sees the 'patterns of the cosmos' or something, as well as seemingly knowing at least some magic. Who knows what other schemes she has up her sleeve or already has in motion...which only makes it more urgent we track her down and stop her. The depths she is willing to sink to to get her way..." Clark shakes his head.

As does Charles actually. Clark is correct. They have to find Patricia and stop her. Help her if they can but definitely, minimally stop her. "Lois is still missing," he also has to mention their failure so far to find her...but at least Charles knows more on the circumstances now Clark has given his version of what happened.

Clark sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "With Patricia's power she could have dumped Lois anywhere," he says grimly. He looks to Illyana. "Do you have any idea?" he asks her since she was there.

Illyana shakes her head. That was Black Swan's area. Nothing to do with her. Her part of the mission was abducting Clark and that was all she was told to do. She was told nothing about Lois.

"I'll send Wolverine and Banshee to this warehouse you told me about," the Professor proposes. That's Logan's senses plus Sean's detective skills. "It may well be fruitless but we can try. Perhaps Chloe will help...assuming she's willing to actually leave the mansion," he demurs because even with her cousin missing he can't be sure Chloe could bring herself to be out in public.

"Thank you Professor," Clark says. He does feel a bit guilty over Lois...mostly because he had almost forgotten about her. In his defence it has been weeks and weeks for him and surviving Limbo had been his primary occupation. He's still trying to realise it hasn't even been 2 days here on Earth.

Charles turn his contemplative gaze to the alien teen as he takes a moment to mull over the story Clark gave. He's not blind to see Clark's...vague on certain details. Mostly around Illyana...like he's protecting her. "And how are you Clark?" he asks a question he hasn't and probably should have before now.

"Thinking I owe you an apology," Clark makes an admission.

"Apology? Over what?" Charles asks, confused.

"You tried to help me, after Apocalypse but I didn't listen and for that I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise over Clark," Charles assures the young teen. He never took it personally. Clark had gone through a trauma. It's all perfectly understandable.

"Yes, I do. You were right. I made things harder for myself because I wasn't willing to face what happened."

"And this has changed?" Charles asks.

"Yes," Clark says, his tone becoming more and more laden with emotion. "Yana will appreciate the irony that this last several weeks has given me some much needed perspective."

Charles looks at Illyana and then back at Clark.

"She's staying. There's nothing I'm about to say Yana doesn't know about," Clark insists.

Charles arches an eyebrow. That says something about their relationship. In fact it says a lot about their relationship. He has to remember that for them it's been over a month. A lot can happen in such a time.

Clark takes a moment before he confesses. "When Apocalypse took me...I was away far longer than you realise Professor. I kept rejecting the 'enhancements' Apocalypse was attempting to graft onto me. I kept fighting against War so to turn me into his Horseman, Apocalypse needed to break me. Physically and mentally."

Charles' eyebrows drop severely. "He tortured you," he guesses. The poor boy...and his anger at Apocalypse flares up inside him.

"For a long time. Days certainly. Weeks, possibly. Months...don't rule it out. I could already be 19 and I wouldn't know. It all blurred after awhile. There was the good old fashioned physical torture and then there was the psychic illusions."

"Illusions?"

"You know the story of Apocalypse, right? Abandoned in the desert, raised by bandits etc etc."

Charles nods.

"Well imagine he had a brother named Kal-El."

"So that's what he meant," Charles murmurs.

"Professor?"

"In Egypt when I went to confront Apocalypse and I asked him about you he said he had shown you the path through which he was forged. Showed you the destiny he was shown."

"Ah," Clark says. "Well now you know what he meant. I tried so hard to fight him but in the end I wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough. That was my shame, Professor. That's why I wouldn't talk about it."

"Because you were ashamed you had been broken," Charles gets. Ok, now he understands. He can also see the raw pain in Clark's eyes. He can work with this. Now Clark's admitted what it is that he was concealing he can help him. Now, Charles knows which approach he has to take. "Thank you, Clark. I know this was not easy for you but there is no shame you should feel."

"That's what I told him," Illyana murmurs.

"And you were correct."

"Obviously."

Charles frowns at her...but yet sees Clark smiles with reluctant fondness as if he likes her attitude in spite of himself. "Clark...you resisted far longer than any of us. Myself...I pride myself on having a strong mind but Apocalypse swept me away like I was nothing. I know how you feel."

"I get that now. Like I said my little trip has given me a lot of perspective...and I suspect we'll talk about this a lot in the days to come but right now we really should get on. With others handling the Lois situation I think we should concentrate on the need to prepare Piotr and I need to see my parents...and am in desperate need of a shower...and a shave and a haircut."

"I told you. I like it," Illyana states.

"And as much I love, cherish and value your opinion Yana it has to go because I can't explain why Clark Kent managed to grow a beard and have long hair in less than 2 days."

"It doesn't have to go immediately, Clark. I would prefer you take a day or two off to rest," Charles gives a compromise.

Illyana smirks triumphantly.

Clark rolls his eyes. "You could look like you're enjoying this less," he grumbles at her.

"I could...but that would just be dishonest," she argues, smiling more all the time.

"Oh no and you're never dishonest are you?" Clark mocks theatrically.

"Nope, never," Illyana says, looking as innocent as fallen snow.

The patently false act of Illyana looking innocent makes Clark laugh actually.

Illyana can only half-stifle her own chuckle.

Clark rises up, cups her face and kisses her gently. "You need to laugh more," he declares because she has a pretty laugh.

Illyana gives no verbal answer but Clark can see all he needs to in her eyes.

Hmm, Charles can see that these two have definitely connected. Clark was also vague on the details on precisely what happened between the two of them but clearly that was a kiss of more than just friends.

* * *

A little later Piotr finds himself seated in the Professor's office after receiving a telepathic summons. He hadn't been told what it was about and was curious.

"First off, Piotr I have been meaning to thank you for your help last night," the Professor begins with in relation to the big Russian's aid in defending District X from attack.

"Thanks are unnecessary, Professor," Piotr says modestly. "Protecting the innocent is what is important."

Charles smiles. "Indeed. It is." he takes a moment before continuing. "Let us get right to why I asked you here. Piotr, as you you know we have been searching for your sister without much success."

"Da," Piotr says sadly.

"Well I am glad to be able to inform you that has changed."

Piotr looks intently at the bald man. Does he mean...?

"We have found Illyana."

"You have!" Piotr says, excitement loud in his voice and he shoots to his feet and actually starts looking around for her.

"Piotr," Charles says sternly. "Before you see her there are things we need to discuss so please sit back down."

Piotr does so, worry now etching onto his face. "Is she alright?" he asks.

"That's...complicated. As you know she was lost into another dimension. And so was Superman. That's why he was missing and he found her to be 100% accurate."

"I will have to thank him," Piotr declares.

"The issue is time."

"Time?" Piotr queries with a puzzled look, not understanding the meaning.

"In the dimension she was in time moved faster for her. It has been years...perhaps even an entire decade. She's not a little girl any more Piotr. She's a young woman," Charles just has to lay it out. There's no way to sugarcoat this truth.

Piotr slumps a little in his seat. "My little snowflake is grown up?" he asks, pain in his tone at that idea. Grown up...without him to look after her.

Charles nods. "I also must tell you from what Superman was telling me that this dimension she was in was not pleasant. You will have to take account of that when you meet her if she seems distant and quiet and her behaviour odd in any way. You will require to be very patient with her. Don't push for details. She will tell you in her own time when she is ready. You understand?"

"Not completely...but I will do my best."

"That's all anyone can do. The fact she did survive is testament to the fact she has a great deal of inner strength. You should take account of that."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing much you can't ask her yourself. I think I will mention that, like yourself, she is a mutant, a teleporter from what I know and a sorceress."

"Sorceress?"

"This dimension was magical in nature. She had to learn magic to survive," the Professor gives what Clark told him. Whenever that was the entire truth Charles doubts but it's sufficient for now.

This isn't easing Piotr's guilt in any way. The idea of his little snowflake lost and alone in some horrid other place and him not there. It's only added to the sense of failure he already felt. "Can I see her now?" he asks.

Charles raises his voice. "Superman. We're ready when you are," he announces.

* * *

A short distance away Clark and Illyana stand face to face, their heads resting against each other, his large hands holding hers. "It's time," he announces to her.

Emotions flicker across her face. Emotions she's unfamiliar with.

"What?" he asks her gently.

"I feel...I feel...what's the word," she searches for.

"Nervous?" Clark guesses.

Illyana nods. "I think so," she says. Yes, she's nervous over her brother seeing her.

"It's ok to feel Illyana. I know there's probably a voice in your head telling you it's not but ignore it. You're still human and finding your new centre, finding that place where you're whole again means embracing the emotions that come from your human side. In time you'll find the right balance between the 2 sides of yourself...and I'll be here to help you," he promises, dropping a kiss on her lips. "Ready?" he asks her.

Illyana takes a breath and nods her ascent.

Clark takes her by the hand and leads her back into the Professor's office.

* * *

When the door open Piotr shoots to his feet fast and his eyes go wide at seeing the young woman with long straight blond hair. "Illyana, eto ty?"(Illyana, that you?) he asks.

Illyana can't quite bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Eto normal'no. Skazhi privet. Prodolzhat',"(It's ok. Say hello. Go on.)Clark encourages her.

Illyana takes another breath and finally looks up at her brother...who is still taller than her. It's so not fair! Though there is a slight difference from the last time she can remember being with him. "YA pomnyu, ty byt' namnogo bol'she,"(I remember you being a lot bigger) she says.

Piotr's face lights up in a smile at that, at hearing her voice again. "I ya pomnyu, ty byt' namnogo men'she,"(And I remember you being a lot smaller) he says back.

"Oh please no," Illyana pleads, switching to English. "Not the 'I use to fit in the palm of your hand' story. Do you know how embarrassing it was having you tell that to everyone?" she complains.

"You never complained," Piotr points out.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know better. Trust me, now, you'll hear me complain," Illyana promises.

"Teenagers, huh?" Clark smirks, practically cracking up.

"Like you can talk," Illyana shoots back at him.

"I don't complain. I brood. There's a difference," Clark argues his case.

Illyana smirks evilly. "Oh really. I seem to remember a lot of _complaining_ the other night."

Clark's eyebrows rise. "Illyana," he warns her not to go there.

It doesn't work. "How did it go again?" she asks, pretending she can't remember. "Oh yes, I remember. Ah, no, stop biting me, you're going to pay for that, what are you? Insatiable...need I go on?"

Clark face-palms himself. "Remind me to talk to you about the definition of things that should remain private between us," he grumbles at her.

Illyana arches an eyebrow, very amused and pleased looking with herself.

"You're evil, you know that right," Clark says out the corner of his mouth.

"That fact is the one thing you didn't complain about. In fact I think you rather enjoy my bad self," Illyana says smugly.

"So not helping," Clark mutters pleadingly. He then peers up to see the looks he is getting from Piotr. "I was looking to break it to you more gently than this," he starts to explain as he puts an arm around Illyana's waist. "I'm dating your sister," he lays it out.

The stunned silence is telling.

"I think you broke him," Illyana practically giggles with amusement.

"Who broke him?" Clark accuses her. After all she was the one who started this. Though to see her happy, laughing and smiling means he can't really stay mad at her.

"I-I need to sit down," Piotr says, his voice barely a whisper, as he almost falls back into the chair, his face draining of all colour in front of them. From his perspective Illyana was a 9 year old child and now she's...with Superman...nope, this is not happening. Not happening.

* * *

Mealtime with the Kents was a much more subdued affair this evening because of the obvious absence of Clark.

Jonathan sighs, playing with his food. He's not happy. Doing that speech down in District X while his son is missing. It felt like he was prioritising his election campaign over his family...and that's the wrong way round. His family should always come first.

Where is his son?

That's all he wants to know right now.

Has Clark gone off the edge? Are they going to have to try and incapacitate him and then lock him away?

These are all questions Jonathan doesn't like answering.

"Man, that smells good...but considering what I've been living off of lately that's not much of a challenge."

Martha, Jonathan and Claire freeze and then very slowly turn to look at the door...whose frame is being leaned against by a long haired, thick bearded, tattered clothes wearing, formerly missing member of this family. His girlfriend was having some brother/sister catch-up time so he took the opportunity to catch-up with his family.

"C-Clark?" Martha stutters.

Clark responds with a lop-sided grin. "Hey, mom," he acknowledges her. "Dad," he moves on. "Person I wish I was not related to," he can't help but tease his sister.

"Screw you!" Claire automatically responds.

"Again, as I have oft made mention, I have to respectfully decline," Clark says with a huge smirk.

Martha is to her feet, rushing over to her son, arms outstretched. Clark welcomes the hug and returns that. "Oh, honey," she says tearfully.

Clark sighs and relaxes into his mother's hold. "Hey, mom. It's ok. I'm back," he promises her.

Jonathan is soon joining in on the hugging. "We're glad you're back son," he says, happy as pie.

"Me too," Clark says...when he spots Claire just hanging off a bit. She wasn't good with emotional displays.

Clark reaches out and pulls her in to the group hug before she can react. "Come here, you. I missed you too."

Claire makes a face...and it's not in reaction to the emotional display. "Holy fuck. You stink like week old corn. When was the last time you had a bath?"

"I admit it's been several weeks," Clark concedes.

Those words are the cue for the family hug to end.

"Weeks?" Jonathan asks, looking at his son.

"Long story. Long, long, long story," Clark has to warn them.

"Are you alright with...?" Martha starts to ask him but can't quite finish.

"With?" Clark asks her to finish, not sure what she's asking.

Martha and Jonathan share a look and it is Clark's dad that says it. "The Professor told us about War."

"I see," Clark accepts with a sort of inevitability. Not anger. He can imagine the Professor felt he had no choice. Like he said; he's gotten perspective and frankly that's something that's just not worth getting worked up about. "And let me guess, Claire thought I'd gone off the deep end," he instantly assumes.

"Why are you jumping that it was me that said it?" Claire wants to know.

Clark arches an eyebrow and just stares at her.

"I may have said something like that," she mumbles under his intense stare.

Clark shakes his head but with an amused smile. Like he said; he's gotten a lot of perspective recently. "I'll tell you all about it," he promises. "But for now I can say that War is no longer an issue. He's gone. Destroyed. I'm free to be myself at long last," he declares.

"Part of the long story?" Jonathan queries.

Clark shrugs. "Isn't that how we do things in this family," he quips.

That brings peels of laughter because it's sadly so true.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wanda seems to be getting cosy with her new teacher. Question remains who is Luna? And, awww, family reunions all round. Piotr may well get around to having a 'chat' with Clark but I figured he'd need to get over the shock first thanks to Illyana's inability to realise that this is not the sort of thing you just spill in front of your big brother. __Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; the homecoming continues._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Illyana is investigating the objects in her brother's room while he drones on in the background, almost babbling, just trying to keep a conversation going in the hope she'll respond or something. She picks up and examines everything.

What's she looking for even she's not sure.

A memory? A connection to this world long since lost to her?

Illyana picks up one of his sketch books. "You still draw?" she asks him in Russian.

"Da," Piotr replies.

Illyana flicks through the pages.

Piotr just watches her for the moment. She doesn't seem to speak a great deal...which he misses. He misses her voice...but he remembers the Professor's words about patience with her. And he was right. There is a distance about her, like she's far away even when she is standing in the same room.

Illyana puts the book down and turns to a shelf on the wall...sitting on which is a teddy bear. Illyana cocks her head and looks at it for a moment. She then reaches up and takes it down from the shelf where she then holds it, looking at it some more. "This was mine," she remembers. "You gave it to me that one time Magneto allowed us to see each other."

"Da," Piotr confirms. He had found it left behind in her room when they had gone to that base of Magneto in the deserts of the South-West United States. "You remember?" he asks her.

"Vaguely. Some memories are clearer than others," Illyana admits as she continues to gaze at the bear. What does it mean to her now? Perhaps only as a symbol of an innocence lost long ago.

"I'm sorry," Piotr apologises.

Illyana frowns. "Why are you apologising?" she asks.

"For failing to protect you."

Illyana glances at her brother. "Magneto outmanoeuvred you and captured me using superior numbers. You're only other option was to have been to refuse to do as he said."

"Which I could not do."

"Piotr...have you been beating yourself up over some perceived failure to protect me?"

"I did fail."

"Piotr, trust me when I say there were forces far greater than you could have known involved in my fate. You cannot be held responsible...and using my disappearance to put your life on hold is a poor excuse for someone who just doesn't want to face living."

"How did...?"

"Take it from your sister that she can see through BS."

"Illyana. Where did you learn language like that?" Piotr wants to know, his eyebrows rising up significantly.

The corner of Illyana's lips curls up. "Where I've been that was mild. I know a lot worse."

"I'm not sure I'm happy about that...nor of the idea of what you and Superman do," he raises that topic.

"He wants to call it dating. I suppose it's a good a term as any. He says we should take turns in picking what we do on dates so we get to know and learn about each other. I'm not certain how we can learn more than we already know...but since I'm picking half of them I've decided that way at least half of them will be fun. Though I suspect what you're unhappy is about is the fact we have se..."

"Ahhh!" Piotr cuts her off with a cry. "Don't say it!"

"Say what? Se..."

"Yes! That!"

Illyana's smile goes positively evil. "Come now brother. From my understanding a healthy physical relationship is a sign of a good, strong partnership."

"Perhaps...but you're my little sister," he whines.

Illyana's smile falters and she sighs. This is what she was afraid of. "No, Piotr. I'm really not," she has to correct him. His little sister died a long time ago. What she is now is whatever wreckage remains. She is his sister...but she's not the little girl he's looking for. That's the difference she can plainly see he doesn't see.

And the confused expression on Piotr's face only goes to underpin that.

* * *

Later that night Wanda returns from her lesson with Luna. She hadn't realised it was this late. She lost track of time because she was enjoying herself so much.

Her lesson with Luna was the freest Wanda has felt...maybe ever.

Free to finally be herself.

She can't help but think Luna was right about Dr Strange attempting to constrain her. He never lets her express herself like the way Luna wants to seem to encourage her to do.

Wanda thinks she will be having more lessons from Luna in the future. In fact she knows she will because she agreed to more lessons when she departed.

She reaches her room to find her room-mate Tabby on her own bed, painting her nails.

"Cha, there you are!" Tabby expresses in exasperation.

"Sorry. I lost track of time," Wanda explains as she throws her coat on her bed.

"Was he cute?" Tabby queries with a smirk, taking a guess Wanda lost track of time due to a cute boy.

Wanda returns Tabby's suggestion with the glare of death.

Tabby chuckles, proud of herself for getting that sort of reaction and returns to painting her nails. "By the way did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Clark's back."

"He is!" Wanda exclaims in happiness. She had of course been as concerned as anyone over Clark's disappearance.

Tabby nods. "And from what I hear he brought with him Tin Man's sister and sporting a sexy wild man look."

Wanda blinks. "Wow, you go out a few hours," she murmurs and look what you miss.

Tabby nods and finishes up painting her nails and blows on them to dry the polish. "Wanna go see?" she wonders.

Of course Wanda wants to go see the guy she thinks of like a brother. She's been massively worried about him...well except when she was having that lesson with Luna. She used that to forget her troubles for awhile.

So Wanda and Tabby head off, first trying Clark's room and knocking on the door.

"Just a minute," Clark's muffled voice can be heard.

The door opens and the tall figure in a new blue t-shirt and jeans has his face hidden by a towel as he dries his hair off. His parents had insisted he take a shower after the story telling. He flings the towel back to reveal himself.

Tabby and Wanda stare open-mouthed.

"Set hormones to Def Con 1," Tabby murmurs as she just looks at the vision of masculine hunkiness.

"He can hear you know," Wanda whispers to her friend.

"And I can hear you too, Wanda," Clark says with an amused grin and gleam in his eye.

Wanda cringes with embarrassment.

Clark chuckles. "I take it, Tabitha, you like my new look because I'm not so sure about it."

"Oh, no, you should definitely keep it," Tabby implores him too because dayumn! He could take her right here and now in this corridor and she doesn't think she would care.

"How's Sam?" Clark asks.

"Sam?"

"Your boyfriend," Clark reminds her, actually finding this funny.

"Oh Sam!" Tabby suddenly remembers. "He's good. He's around here somewhere," she waves her hand around vaguely.

"And you Wanda? Like the look?" Clark turns to her.

Wanda is actually having to remind herself she sees him like her brother. "Uh, yeah, it's great," she mumbles. "But how do you...?" she gestures at his beard as in asking how he has one that thick and rugged.

"I've been lost in another dimension for several weeks," he explains.

"Oh," is all Wanda can manage.

"And very sadly for you Tabby I can't keep it because I can't explain how it appeared in less than 2 days."

Tabby pouts. "Too bad."

"That's what Yana keeps telling me as well."

"Yana?" Wanda questions.

"Illyana. Piotr's sister."

"Oh, right, you found her. Tabby mentioned that."

"And I see the mansion's rumour mill is as intact as always," Clark says with a roll of his eyes. This place and gossip...it's beyond any reason how things get around. "So how many ways do I have to kill Dom for this?" he asks about the one person primarily responsible for these things.

Tabby laughs heartedly.

That's when a familiar sound hits their ears...familiar to Clark. It's the sound Illyana's stepping disks make...and as he turns his head to the right, sure enough there she is. "Yana. Where's your brother?"

Illyana shrugs. "I got bored," she states.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tabby says. "This is Illyana? Little Illyana..." she holds her hand horizontally halfway down as if measuring height, "...Tin Man is always going on about?" she queries, flabbergasted at the sight of the fairly tall, lean, really quite pretty young woman.

"Not so little any more," Illyana says dryly.

"Yeah, we can see that," Wanda says, looking closely.

"Different dimension, time moved faster," Clark summarises it.

Wanda gets that. That doesn't need explained to her. She's been to different dimensions. "Do...do you have magical abilities?" she asks the blond Russian.

Illyana arches an eyebrow. "Yes. No doubt you can sense it as I can on you."

Wanda nods. "Perhaps we could swap notes," she suggests half-jokingly.

"I do not think so," Illyana rejects it immediately making Wanda frown at the instant dismissal.

"You'll have to forgive Illyana. Her people skills are rusty," Clark makes the excuse before they ask too many probing questions.

"Oh hey that's no problem," Tabby says cheerfully. "I could give lessons."

Illyana snorts.

Clark rolls his eyes. "Let us discuss it and get back to you Tabitha," he proposes as a way to put that off.

"Ok, sure!"

"Excuse us," Clark says as he leads Illyana inside his room and closes the door.

"That was weird," Tabby remarks.

"Which part?" Wanda asks.

Tabby snorts with laughter. "And people say you have no sense of humour."

Wanda shakes her head. Some days...

* * *

Inside the room Illyana resumes her habit of looking, touching and examining objects.

Clark sits on the bed and watches her for awhile. "So you care to give the real reason you're not with your brother?" he asks her, not buying her explanation she was 'bored'.

"Not particularly," Illyana says coolly.

"Hmm, hmm," Clark says. "You were right."

"About?"

"Wanda not being able to sense your other side," he reflects on one of the many things they discussed after Illyana agreed to return with him.

"I told you the bulk of my power comes from Limbo. On Earth I'm not as strong. _She's _not as strong so it's easier to cloak _her."_

"Darkchylde," Clark puts the name to _her._

"By the way I have no interest in learning 'people skills'," she adds.

"Liar," Clark just outright accuses her.

"If you say so," she says as she continues to examine Clark's things. "Trophies," she suddenly says.

"Trophies?"

"Don't people have trophies of their accomplishments? You know first place in a sports competition or whatever."

Ok, that's a weird tangent but Clark will play along. "Except I've spent my whole life trying not to stand out," he points out. Therefore he has few trophies of accomplishments.

Illyana stops and looks at him. "How do you do that? Don't you hate it? Hiding your true self away."

"You should know I have issues over letting my 'true self' out...but face facts. If people knew who I was I'd get no peace. I like being able to sit in a café, for example, and have no-one pay me any attention. It's also the only way I can protect those I care about. I'm not exactly beloved at the moment. If people knew who I was they'd use my friends and family to get to me."

"Cowards," Illyana calls them. "I would not do that. I would just face you in combat and kill you...oh wait I did that already," she says with a smirk.

Clark rolls his eyes. "You're never letting that one go are you."

"Nope."

"Speaking of not letting things go, how about you tell me what happened with your brother," Clark returns to it.

Illyana sighs...and her cold mask slips a tad, revealing her unhappiness. "It was just like I warned you. He looks at me trying to find his little sister. That person is long since gone."

"And he'll realise that eventually. Give it time Yana. You've been back a few hours only. These things don't sink in quickly sometimes. People need time to adjust...as do you. Sooner or later you will have to redevelop your people skills. Otherwise you'll end up very lonely."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Come here," he pats the bed beside him. "Come on," he encourages her.

Illyana wanders over and sits down beside him.

Clark puts an arm around her waist and holds her tighter, nuzzling her cheek gently.

Illyana closes her ends and sighs in pleasure at his touch.

"Friends are what help keep us grounded," he tells her. "People like us need that more than most. It's the connections to others that makes life worth living. It's what makes us human," he says with an ironic tone. "It's what keeps us human."

"It's so hard," Illyana says, her voice small. She's finding all these human concepts so difficult to wrap her head around.

"I know. We'll take it in small steps. I'll introduce you round. Perhaps you'll even find someone you click with."

"Well from your memories I do like the way Kitty annoys you," she says with an evil smirk.

"Not Kitty," Clark wails. "Anyone but Kitty. Please for the sake of my sanity I couldn't take that." He gets off the bed and down on his knees. "I'm begging you. Roberto, Sooraya, Paige, hell even Bobby but not Kitty!"

Illyana laughs at his ridiculousness. "You're an idiot!"

Clark reaches up and lifts her off the bed and brings her down on her knees in front of him. Illyana wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her round her trim waist. "And yet idiot rocks your world," he proclaims.

"You're just lucky that that's true," Illyana playfully warns him.

Clark smiles...which gets a beautiful smile in return as he gives her a kiss. "Course first off my parents want to meet you," he suddenly just drops in.

Illyana's look goes ice cold. "I knew it. I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Something I promise to make you regret every day," Clark vows...sounding serious...but not really.

Well maybe.

* * *

"Well here we go," Clark murmurs to himself. "Mom, dad, this is Illyana," he does the introduction as they stand in his parents rooms. "Illyana these are my parents Martha and Jonathan Kent," he does the reverse introduction. "And that bane of my existence is my sister Claire," he says with a smirk.

Claire sticks her tongue out at him.

"Though like you she doesn't like BS so in fact you'll probably get on great. Woe is me," Clark bemoans, dead-pan style.

Illyana can't believe he talked her into this. How does he do it? Well there is the kissing and skilful hands and the other enjoyable adult activities...but apart from that how does he do it? "Hello," is what she starts with. "Clark's told me a lot about you," she adds on...which is true but it comes from the fact their minds were linked and she saw just how much his parents and sister preoccupy his thoughts and how much he loves them.

"You're doing great," Clark whispers in her ear to encourage her.

"We just started," she whispers back.

"And you're doing great," he insists.

Illyana rolls her eyes. "Idiot," she says...but with an unmistakable fond grin aimed at him.

Clark grins goofily.

Martha and Jonathan share a look. It's nice to see their son bantering with a girlfriend again...though this is one they know very little of. Clark had given his story(basically the same one he gave the Professor, omitting the 'demon' and 'Hell' details). It was almost unbelievable even for this place but taking Clark at his word, which they do and you can't argue away the beard and long hair, he's spent several weeks in this girl's company. More than enough time to form a bond.

And what of the girl. Piotr's little sister whom he has talked about so much...but she's not a little girl. Clearly. This is a young woman. And while she's not beautiful in the perhaps traditional sense there is an infinitely pleasing shape to her face, wide forehead, planed cheekbones, all framed by long straight hair.

There's also the slight awkwardness of how to talk to her. Apparently this dimension she was in wasn't very pleasant and it's a delicate subject so you can hardly ask her how her life was now can you?

Thankfully(if that's the right word) Claire's here to break the mould. "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh nuts," Clark swears at that question because he has sorta skimmed over those details.

"Oh I was trying to kill him," Illyana answers plainly, not quite understanding that this is perhaps an area where a vague response would have been better. Too late now though.

"Excuse me?" Martha asks. Surely she misheard that.

Clark is forced to answer it now. Again omitting some of the more gruesome details. "Like I said Patricia was behind this. And Illyana was taken to be forged into the weapon capable of killing me...only that's not really the reason. While Yana almost certainly possesses the ability to kill me the real reason for her abduction was to train her to...overthrow the man who ruled the dimension we were in. Patricia just didn't tell anyone that. It was all a big scheme of hers."

"For what purpose?" Jonathan asks. Though he's not forgetting that Clark just said this girl has the ability to kill him. He's not sure how comfortable he is now that Clark's dating her.

"There's what she said..."

"Which was probably lies," Illyana grinds out. Patricia is a very sensitive subject for her.

"Probably," Clark agrees. "Truth is I think Patricia's gone insane so any reason she does things has to be looked through that prism. So she sold a story to this previous ruler that I had to be destroyed to avert some prophecy...and you know how I feel about those, a prophecy that stated I would destroy him one day." Clark throws his hands up shaking his head because what else can he say.

"Then how did you end up dating him?" Claire asks Illyana, not being able to figure it out.

"I saw into him and he saw into me...and for the first time in both our lives we had met someone who had seen the real us and not been afraid," Illyana answers it.

"That and she's extremely cute when she pouts," Clark quips.

"Ditto," Illyana answers back smartly.

"What of this previous ruler?" Jonathan asks something that they glossed over.

"Lets not go into detail shall we. He's gone. That's all that matters," Clark puts off any discussion of Illyana's vanquishing of him...or of the multitude of unpleasant acts he had to undertake to survive. "I think what's important is that Yana here is the reason War is gone, another thing Patricia claimed she was trying to arrange. I can't ever endorse her methods nor just forget and forgive what she put myself and Yana through. The two positives I can spin out of this is that I can finally move on from Apocalypse's legacy now and that I met Yana."

"Yes," Martha agrees. "Illyana, thank you for that," she says grateful that this young woman hlped free her son of this awful personality.

"That's not necessary," Illyana says...and it's not modesty. Really, they shouldn't thank her. After all she stabbed Clark with the full intention of killing him.

"I think it is," Martha insists. "I'm glad to finally see Clark with someone he can be honest with."

"I was always honest!" Clark insists.

"Bullshit!" Claire coughs.

Clark gives her the evil eye. Well he tried to be at least but yes, perhaps there was always a small part of himself he held back. If that's lying then fine he wasn't completely honest. Everyone happy now.

"Honest?" Illyana queries. "Oh, you need to tell Piotr," she suddenly announces in revelation.

"Tell Piotr what?" Clark asks.

"That Clark Kent and Superman are the same. He thinks I'm dating Superman. Therefore how can we..." she waves her hand about vaguely because she lacks the words but thinks Clark will get it.

Clark does. "How can Clark Kent and Illyana Rasputin be seen together without him twigging."

"That's it."

Clark sighs. "You're right."

"Naturally."

Clark shakes his head but again with that fond reluctant smile. "I'll do it. Maybe in the morning. It can wait one night," he thinks.

* * *

Know what, Clark's missed this bed...his bed that he lies in. He's even missed Bart's snoring.

Course that's the trouble for Bart and his other friends. They don't quite get how long it has been for him. He managed to catch up with most of them. He's pretty certain every single one of them commented on the beard.

Though most female attention seemed to be in the lust after him category. His sister found it funny at least.

Penance got a hug and she acted like he had been gone for weeks.

In a way he had because he had cut himself off from most people to protect them from War.

War's gone now and it's just such a relief to be alone with his thoughts once again.

He knows none of his problems, like SHIELD, have gone away but everything just seems brighter now. Like his hope of a better tomorrow has been restored.

That makes it all the easier for him to find the energy to keep going.

Not that there aren't problems still. There are. Like Clark feared there was no sign of Lois at the warehouse from what he heard. Logan, Sean and yes Chloe were still looking into it. It turns out the need to find her cousin could motivate Chloe enough to get out the mansion...at night, in the X-Van and into an abandoned warehouse...but still progress of a sort.

The real problem is what he said. Patricia could have dumped Lois anywhere. They have to believe the positive that Lois is still alive but where is she? Where do you even start?

Problems, problems, huh.

It's then he hears the noise and feels someone slide under the sheets next to him.

Clark puts his arm around her as Illyana comes to rest her head on his chest. "Couldn't sleep," he assumes, spoken in a whisper.

"I don't like the room. Too cheerful," she complains of the one she was given. Just about the last free room in the mansion.

Clark chuckles. "It's ok to say you missed me," he teases.

Illyana growls back in response.

Clark can only smirk. In truth it's probably more to do with the fact she was in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar place. She's feeling insecure most likely. He brushes his hand through her hair and feels her slowly start to relax. "It's ok, Illyana. I know expressing your feelings isn't easy for you," he says softly. "We'll get there, together. There's no rush. One day at a time," he tries to assure her. It is gonna be a long road...for both of them really. Illyana may have been forged into a weapon of destruction against her will but so was he, remember. It's something they understand in each other and Clark is convinced that together they can find the way to be whole again. Maybe he's crazy. Maybe he's not. Doesn't matter because right now his connection, his bond with Illyana is something he needs.

Illyana sinks deeper into his embrace. The place she is now is due to lies and manipulations of the worst sort. Literally they tore her soul apart. Her brother is still seeking a little girl who long ago vanished...and she doesn't know how to make friends.

Her 'friends' growing up were soulless demons.

Right now Clark is the only solid connection she has. The only thing she knows for certain is real is him and their bond...which is why she'll cling onto it with everything she has.

She closes her eyes and lets herself sleep in the comfort of his embrace.

* * *

_Author's Note: No-one can resist the superbeard. It's impossible. And it is awkward for both Clark and Illyana just what they say and what they don't say about where they've been and what they've done. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; The settling in process for Illyana continues and we finally catch up with Kurt and Amanda._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Bart wakes up the next morning he is surprised to find he isn't the 2nd one up. By now Clark's usually long gone but not today. His room-mate for once is still fast asleep...and he's not alone. Sprawled across him equally asleep is Illyana.

Man, Bart has to say Clark has some seriously amazing taste in women...or is just the luckiest guy he knows. Look at her. Hot, blond and Russian.

If he didn't have Jubilee he would be so jealous. In fact he might still be a little.

He wonders if he can have some fun with them as a mischievous grin grows on his face.

He starts to tip-toe toward them...when a ghostly image of a demon appears right in front of him.

"_I wouldn't do that of I were you little boy. It might be fun but it will cost you your soul!" _the demon roars.

"Ahhh!" Bart screams as he vanishes in a red/gold blur.

Illyana still looking as if she is asleep chuckles. Silly, silly boy thinking he can sneak up on her. She grew up in Hell. You sleep there with one eye open. And to think he was terrified of a simple illusion. Seriously she doubts the speedster would have lasted 5 minutes back in Limbo. Unlike her man here...which is another reason she's with him. He's proven he can survive what she is certain most people can't. Namely herself.

Clark cracks an eye open. Huh, he can feel Illyana's tail wrapped around one of his legs. Must have done it in her sleep without realising. "You just made Bart pee his pants didn't you," he comments.

"How can you tell?" Illyana asks with a sigh as she snuggles in.

"I can smell it," Clark says. He can smell the ammonia.

"He's fine. It was just an illusion," she explains it away. "Though if you want I could get one of my real minions from Limbo for added effect," she proposes with that evil, evil smirk of hers that Clark knows he shouldn't find so damn sexy.

"Lets keep your minions where they belong shall we," Clark says to that.

"Fine," Illyana agrees. "Would have been fun," she points out.

"Too much fun," Clark says with his own evil smirk which only makes Illyana pout that cute one of hers.

* * *

Breakfast time is really the time for Clark to properly catch up with his friends...and introduce Illyana(minus the tail she managed to make vanish again) around. Well mostly everyone. A few are still down in District X, helping clean-up and ensure the mutants living there are safe.

Including Scott and Jean and Rogue as well, so that puts off the awkward moment of having his current meet his ex for awhile.

Which is good because Illyana's not comfortable at meeting people. It's clear to see.

And for the telepaths in the room Illyana's presence is disconcerting to them because of the inability to get any sort of grasp on her mind. It's like she's not there...only she is there.

The Professor, who has had slightly more time to process his reflections on it since he met her, has come to describe it as like Illyana's mind is a fog through which you can see nothing, nor tell which direction you are suppose to go in. There is nothing to orientate yourself with so you can't find her real mind. For almost everyone else he has ever met their mental barriers are more like walls, solid barriers you have to find a way round or over or a weak spot to get through or just simply bash through with blunt force. Illyana's mind is nothing like that. He would love to know how she's done it because he's never seen anything like it. In fact it may be the most perfect mental shielding he has ever encountered.

To the non-telepaths Illyana is just distant and a mystery.

She is a mystery to everyone except Clark who is the one person who has seen inside her mind.

Clark, who is still setting the hormones racing with his 'wildman' look.

Clark is pretty oblivious, more focussed on his girlfriend's expressions as she tries varying new foods for the 1st time in her life. Problem for Illyana is how does she know what she likes?

She ate in Limbo whatever was in front of her. Liking it wasn't part of the equation. She needed sustenance, she ate. That simple.

And before Limbo was so long ago she can barely remember what those foods tasted like.

So essentially this is her starting from scratch.

So the only solution was for her to try many different breakfasts and see what she liked and what she didn't.

It's definitely interesting. Discovering flavours and textures all over again.

Clark is just smiling at seeing the ways she can contort her face...especially when she tries something she doesn't like.

The 'bleh!' and rinsing out the taste makes him heave with laughter...and gets him a new patented glare of death...and Illyana's is scarier than any other one even his exes could manage because he knows the genuine darkness that lies within her.

Yet Clark just smiles regardless. It's all part of the journey to reconnecting to her human side...which is the bit that needs work. She's plenty in touch with her demonic side after a decade in Limbo. Clark can testify to that. In fact he has the scar to prove how in touch with her darkness she is.

Regardless Clark's really enjoying his morning. Everything seems brighter now War has gone. The world has more colour.

Enjoying is not the word Illyana would use. She doesn't like being around a lot of other people. Especially when half of them are drooling over her boyfriend.

Particularly the monochrome one who is drooling into her cornflakes.

Illyana's eyes flash for a moment.

That's when Domino's cornflakes spontaneously combust.

* * *

After breakfast is when Clark gives into the inevitable and with Illyana heads to Piotr's room to tell him the truth because...honestly, it was only the right thing to do. Piotr was Illyana's brother, a good person who deserved the truth about who was dating his sister.

Illyana was going to enjoy this so, so much...and if that is her human side coming through then she must admit she's starting to like it.

Clark knocks on the door.

Illyana gives him a querying look like 'why don't you just walk in?'

"Manners. It's polite to wait to be given permission to enter someone's private space," he explains it to her.

"In Limbo you had to put up protective wards to keep people out if you wanted privacy...and your head to remain attached to your shoulders," she has to grimly lay it out.

"I know," Clark says and he wishes that had never happened to her. "But adaptation sweetie. That's how I managed to avoid you all those weeks. I adapted to the environment and now you have to adapt to this."

"You didn't avoid me," she huffs.

"No...but that's only because on those occasions I was luring you into my cunning traps."

"Which I always got out of."

"But it bought me time."

"Which it is taking my brother a lot of to answer the door," Illyana cleverly moves the conversation on to. "Piotr!" she raises her voice and bangs on the door. "If you're still sleeping I swear to the Dark Gods I will do to you what I did on your 18th birthday."

"I know I probably should know this but what did you do?"

Illyana smirks. "Lets just say I didn't need to go to Limbo to become evil," she says in a tone like she's boasting.

"That I believe," Clark dead-pans.

And that is what gets Piotr to open the door. "Snowflake?" he queries, a pucker of worry on his face, clearly showing he remembers what she did on that particular birthday.

"We need to talk," she states. "It's important." And then she barges right in, surprising her brother with the force and strength with which she does so.

Clark shakes his head at her manners...or, more accurately, lack of. He follows her in.

Piotr closes the door and it is clear he wasn't sleeping from the fact he is dressed. From the canvas and easel in the corner it is clear he was painting and was just overly focussed.

Illyana examines the work. "That's the lake near our home," she recognises it. "You always said you could never quite capture it right."

"Da. You remember?"

"I remember our parents taking us there and going swimming," she says with a fond nostalgia...and perhaps a hint of sadness for a life long since gone. "But that's not why we're here," she turns to that and physically turns to face him.

"Why are you here?" Piotr wonders. Not that he's complaining over seeing his sister. They have a lot to catch-up on and he would love nothing better than to spend time with her. She was the one who ended their meeting yesterday abruptly by saying she needed more time to adjust...and as much as it pained him he accepted her need for space and time.

"Because I want to be able to date my boyfriend freely."

Piotr blinks in confusion. "I'm sorry, you'll have to explain that to me."

"No. I'll have to explain it," Clark volunteers as he fishes out a pair of his glasses from his pocket. "Ok, first off Piotr this was nothing personal. I just have to be very careful to protect my family."

"I do not understand."

"Superman," Clark points at himself before donning his glasses. "Clark Kent." He removes the glasses. "Superman." He puts them back on. "Clark Kent." He removes them again.

It's like someone pulling away the blinds. "How did I not see that?" Piotr asks.

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"A magic spell Wanda cast when she was possessed by the ghost of a 17th century witch. It wasn't quite the original intent of the spell but what it did was to create a perception of separation between Clark Kent and Superman. Unless I say it outright or show them, like I just did, they just can't see I'm the same person."

"I need to sit down," Piotr says as she slumps down on his bed.

"Honestly you're taking this better than I thought," Illyana says.

"And how did you think I'd take it?"

"I thought for sure you'd faint," Illyana says with a cheeky grin.

Piotr gives her a look.

"Though it could still happen. Just wait until it hits you that my boyfriend is an alien from another galaxy," Illyana drops in...looking as if she is trying to make her brother faint...which she probably is. She's evil after all.

It hits him.

"Subtle," Clark gently criticises her.

"That's my middle name."

"I thought it was Nikolievena."

"That's what Nikolievena means. Subtle."

"Brat."

"Idiot."

Piotr just looks on at the affectionately bickering pair, his mind trying to process all of this. His sister is dating an alien...who lives as a human through magic...or something like that. His grown-up sister who was only 9 years old less than 5 months ago and has been through who knows what.

When he promised his parents on their graves he would look after Illyana he never imagined having to deal with any of this...and certainly not the boyfriend issue for several years at least.

But he knows Superman. Knows he is a good guy and he said it was to protect his family. Piotr can't be angry at him for that can he.

Though he would like some more details which is what he gets around to asking about for next.

* * *

"Well hello Ms Sefton. It's nice of you to rejoin us," Hank jests as he enters the infirmary where Amanda is, along with her parents and Kurt who won't stop hovering over her.

Amanda smiles back. "Thank you. It's nice to be able to do something other than lie there helplessly," she admits truthfully. She had hated these last few weeks. Lying there, unable to move but being perfectly aware of the world.

Of course now she's awake and discharged from the hospital she has to get a medical here due to her now mutant status and then some tests on her powers before the next decision comes. Does she join the Institute?

"I am sorry. If we had known you were actually awake," Hank apologises, feeling guilty over it.

"It's ok, really," Amanda tells him.

Still it's odd. She had shown no signs whatsoever of being awake. Even her brainwave patterns had indicated a comatose state. He can guess perhaps it's related to her new mutant powers but that is all it is until he's performed his tests. A guess.

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty. Nice of you to rejoin us."

Amanda blinks and looks to the doorway where she finds a bearded hunk and a young woman with blond hair, holding hands actually. "Clark?" she queries, a little unsure it's him.

"Well that Sleeping Beauty remark was aimed at Kurt but hello Amanda!" he says with a goofy grin and an even goofier wave.

Amanda chortles while Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Dude. Where have you been?" Kurt asks.

"Oh here, there. It's a long story," he answers vaguely in the presence of Amanda's parents. "In the meantime let me introduce Illyana. Illyana, that's Kurt, Amanda and her parents."

Illyana strides forward and presses her face right into Kurt's and studies him.

"Uh, hello?" Kurt says uncomfortable at the close examination.

"Despite appearances to the contrary you're not a demon are you," she states it factually.

"Don't call him a demon!" Amanda shoots to her boyfriend's instant defence.

"I wasn't. I said he's not a demon despite his appearance. Try listening."

"Oh," Amanda says, somewhat deflated now. It's just that when she hears the word 'demon' used around Kurt she gets a tad overprotective. "Sorry," she mumbles, a little embarrassed.

Clark wraps an arm around Illyana's waist and pulls her back a bit. "No. Kurt's a mutant, Yana."

"What brings you here, Clark?" Kurt asks.

"The Professor insisted I get a check-up. Yana too but she's a little reticent on the subject."

Illyana folds her arms across her chest. Truth be told she's not entirely sure what a medical examination would show up. She could probably use her magic to cloak any of her true self so it's probably a complete waste of time.

"I'll get to you in order," Beast decrees. "Amanda, first. Everyone else wait outside please," he requests.

Kurt gives Amanda a quick kiss and reluctantly leaves her side as he joins her parents and Clark and Illyana in leaving.

Beast makes sure the door is shut. Medicals should be private after all. He turns back to his patient. "We'll get to your powers later. This is just to see how your physical health is, ok?" he says in his friendly doctor tones.

Amanda nods. She means she feels ok. A little weak perhaps from being immobile for a few weeks. Then again better safe than sorry. Who knows what has happened to her.

Beast gets started while outside Clark and Kurt do some catching up. Kurt is very out of the loop on things. He almost can't believe it when Clark explains exactly who Illyana is. That she is Piotr's little sister, now all grown up.

In return Clark is deeply annoyed when Kurt tells him what happened in the hospital. Clark so needs to do an exposé and then as Superman he seriously needs to get back to cracking down on the Friends of Humanity and their activities.

"Who are these Friends of Humanity?" Illyana asks, having listened in in silence up to now.

"They're a human supremacist group who believe mutants pose a threat to the future survival of humanity and officially their line is that mutants need to be segregated from the 'normal' population. Unofficially they would probably be happy just to see mutantkind exterminated and be done with it," Clark explains to her.

"I guess monsters can take many forms," Illyana reflects...and trust her she knows monsters.

"Zhat zhey can," Kurt agrees. "However, I believe more zhese are simply poor misguided souls."

Illyana snorts with laughter.

"Vhat?" Kurt asks, confused.

"You do not truly understand what a soul is. It cannot be misguided. Only corrupted. People are misguided."

"Yana has a..._unique _philosophy on things like that," Clark cuts in, providing an explanation, a deliberately vague one.

"I can see zhat," Kurt remarks as he chews over her words.

You know it just struck Clark technically he has a follower of God(who some people claim looks like a demon) standing with the demonic-sorceress ruler of a Hell dimension(who currently looks human). Wow, the irony of that.

What spares any too close debate is the fact the door opens as Amanda's medical is over.

Clark's up next. He hops up on the examination table and the starter questions begin. Of course being back on Earth means his powers are getting a chance to recharge properly and have healed all the wounds he received in Limbo. There's not even a scar...well except for one which he pulls his shirt off to show Beast.

Beast bends down and examines the scar on Clark's stomach. It's odd to see such a mark on Clark's body.

"You were stabbed?" Beast queries.

Clark nods. "With a mystical weapon. It doesn't hurt any longer."

Beast adjusts his glasses. "What kind of weapon leaves a scar on you?" he wonders.

And in answer to his question a flaming sword appears under his nose.

"This one," Illyana states.

Beast turns his head to see the blond young woman standing there, holding the weapon with well practised precision. Illyana had refused to be left in the corridor with what are to her strangers. Her words when Beast pointed out that there was a good reason for privacy were, and he's quoting, 'there's nothing I haven't seen'.

Clark's slightly red cheeks at that told Hank everything he needed to know and probably far more than he needed to know.

Hank looks back at the sword. Well that's...unusual certainly. A flaming sword...magical apparently. Beast hates magic. It's so illogical.

Clark sighs. "Yana, please," he says with a nod at the sword.

Illyana reabsorbs the sword into herself. It is her own soul after all.

Beast looks at Clark. "Ms Rasputin here stabbed you?"

"It's complicated," Clark says. "She also saved me. Bandaged my wounds, conjured a ball of light to recharge my powers."

Beast can imagine that is quite a story. He only knows the basic summary so far of what happened to Clark and to Ms Rasputin. "Well I would like to do a scan to see how deep inside you the scaring goes, essentially to see if there is any internal damage that isn't manifesting symptoms. You can never be too careful is my motto."

"Really? I always thought your motto was 'Alright. Who stole the last Twinkie?!" Clark does a joky impression.

Beast laughs with a shake of his furry head.

Illyana cocks an eyebrow quizzically. "Twinkie?" she inquiries.

"A mini sponge cake with a cream filling," Clark explains. "And Mr McCoy's greatest weakness."

"I am not that bad," Hank argues.

"The only scarier thing I've seen than a Twinkie deprived Beast is that one time Kitty lost her credit cards and faced the prospect of not being able to go shopping."

"Scarier than me?" Illyana queries, frowning.

"I told you sweetie, you're not scary," Clark says in sugary sweet tones, teasing her.

"Am too," she huffs.

"Not to me."

Illyana's lips twitch upward slightly at that.

Beast just watches on, eyebrow arched in interest. It only lasts a moment as he gets on with a proper assessment of Clark. On the surface he really can't see anything wrong. Physically every test shows Clark is as healthy as he ever is and the scar, while unusual on Clark, looks years old when in reality, from what Clark said, it's only days old. There's no internal damage Beast could see. It looks like a plain old skin deep only scar.

How that makes any sense Hank can't figure but Clark's never made much sense from the day he arrived.

Moving on and after some persuasion from Clark, Illyana consented to a physical only. No blood tests, no internal scans, nothing like that.

Afterwards Beast reviews her results with an impressed tone. "You are in remarkable physical shape, Ms Rasputin," he remarks. She topped out every test. To be honest Hank gets the feeling, that if anything, she was restraining herself.

Illyana looks to Clark for a translation for that.

"That was a compliment," Clark explains. And you didn't need to tell him she was in remarkable physical shape. Clark's seen every inch. Yana was hot.

* * *

Next on the day's agenda, testing Amanda's powers in the Danger Room. She walks in, dressed in a blue and yellow New Mutants uniform, very nervous. Kurt was with her though. If anyone can teach her how to use teleportation powers it's her boyfriend obviously.

Up in the observation booth was Beast, Logan, Amanda's parents and the Professor...along with Clark and Illyana. Clark wanted her to watch and see what she thought.

"Why isn't she joining in?" Logan asks, stabbing his thumb in Illyana's direction.

"You're starting at level 1, right?" Clark asks back.

"Of course," Beast answers.

"Then that's too easy. Anything under 10 won't even make Yana break sweat," Clark assesses her skill.

Logan's eyes narrow as he stares at Clark and then at Illyana. There's something about that girl that is...well it ain't right. It's hard to narrow it down. You just feel a bit uneasy in her presence. It's not a rational thing. It's an instinctual reaction for some reason.

Illyana's reaction to her boyfriend's proclamation is a subtle smugness.

* * *

Back down in the Danger Room Amanda is trying not to have a panic attack.

"Relax, Liebe," Kurt implores her. "I'm right here vith you."

Amanda smiles at that...and takes a few deep breaths. "So got any advice on teleporting?" she asks him. Sure she did it at the hospital but don't ask her how precisely. It was all instinct. Kurt was in danger and she reacted.

"Visualise. Vell I have to because I need to know vhere I'm going. Perhaps if you do zhe same. Just visualise zhe place you vant to go to and your body should do zhe rest."

"My body, huh?"

"Ja."

"And how does it look in this uniform, my body?" Amanda wonders, flirtatiously.

Kurt's cheeks blush under his fur because she looked really, really good in it. "Uh...vonderful," he murmurs.

Amanda blushes but still smiles.

Kurt clears his throat. "Not sure I can help you vith zhose energy blasts, though," he warns, moving the topic on.

"Oh. That's ok. I'll just imagine the targets are those guys from the hospital," Amanda thinks in the visualising stakes. She'll just try to remember how she felt in the hospital.

"Zhat could vork," Kurt accepts.

"Alright showtime Elf and Elfette," Logan announces over the PA.

"Elfette?" Amanda mutters. "How am I Elfette exactly?" she asks Kurt.

Kurt shrugs. "Who knows how Logan's mind vorks. Really I don't vant to know," he quips which makes Amanda giggle.

The Danger Room fires up on Level 1 of what is Kurt's program...with a few additions to reflect these energy blasts Amanda seems capable of.

The room transforms into a huge space with walls and ledges at off angles and differing heights and varying targets around.

It's pretty simple really. Teleport to the best place to hit the target and not be hit in return. Of course there are lasers trying to hit her back. Even on Level 1 this is an X-Man workout routine.

"Ok, ok, visualise," Amanda mutters to herself. She stares at a platform high up and tries to imagine herself up there. Then remembers what it was that drove her in the hospital. She needs to get up there to save Kurt. Ok, yes. That's it. Save Kurt...save Kurt...

She vanishes in a flash of brilliant white light and reappears exactly where she wanted.

Kurt follows in his usual puff of blue smoke and appears beside her.

Amanda remembers back to the anger she felt at those guys in the hospital and visualises the 1st target as one of them. A beam of white energy shoots from her hand and impacts the target. Not dead centre by any means but a hit.

"Vay to go," Kurt praises her with a smile.

"Thanks," Amanda says as she eyes the next target and starts the process all over again.

* * *

"What did we learn from her medical?" Charles asks Hank as he watches on.

"Apart from some minor muscle deterioration due to her immobility over the last month she is in otherwise good health. As for her powers that's very interesting. There is a low level energy present throughout her cellular structure so while it may seem like she possess 2 different powers I actually believe this energy is the source of both."

Amanda's parents listen on in silence for now.

"Don't get it," Logan admits.

"It may be complicated by the fact she possesses the same esoteric component we've seen in others who wield mystical abilities," Beast goes on to explain.

"What does that mean?" Amanda's father George asks.

"There is a genetic component involved that seems to allow certain individuals to harness, channel and focus magic," Charles explains.

"Oh!" Amanda's mother, Margali, says as her eyes go wide.

"Oh?" her husband asks.

"Remember all those stories I use to tell you that people said my grandmother was a witch?"

George nods.

"It's likely to be true," Hank surmises. "It must have been passed on down your line, Margali."

"It also explains why her reading on Cerebro was odd," Charles recalls. "I thought it was because it had been damaged by the surge Apocalypse caused," he reflects he may have been mistaken.

"So she can do magic?" Logan wonders.

"Not necessarily," Illyana butts in. "It's never that simple. It's possible her body can pull in the energy but her x-gene is changing it into these abilities she is demonstrating. She may never be able to possess the ability to focus the energy into casting spells."

Everyone in the room looks at her.

"What?" she asks.

"I wasn't aware you were so knowledgeable," Charles reflects.

Illyana shrugs. "I **am** a sorceress," is her response to that.

Clark puts an arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple. "Illyana knows a lot on how magic works," he explains. He means, he's been in her room in Limbo. It was full of books on magic. In other words she's smart and sexy. What he's not saying is how her powers come from the darkest of places.

Clark then winces a little when he sees Amanda catch a blast. Yikes. It's not fatal or anything but from what he knows from others it does sting.

"Do you feel like showing off?" Clark asks Yana, nodding his head in the direction of the Danger Room below.

Does she? That's a good question. Because how does anything this room can conjure up compare to the place she grew up in? Has it ever had to face down a rampaging herd of Bractal demons(a roughly wolf-like demon that hunts in packs)? Has it had to face down armies of rebelling demons? Hades abound, has it ever had to fight her boyfriend? Therefore in many ways her participating would simply be showing off.

Also she doesn't feel like showing off her abilities in front of complete strangers. In fact it's always better not to let anyone see what you're fully capable of. It gives you an edge, an element of surprise. That's a lesson she got growing up in Limbo.

Therefore her answer is, "No."

"Fair enough," Clark accepts easily. He figured she would say that but it was worth a shot to see how ready she was to open herself up. Not very is the answer but this is a journey. A new one for both of them to get to a new place for themselves.

As for the Danger Room, in time she'll realise it as a good place to hone her skills against different sort of challenges than even she is use to.

* * *

Back to Amanda her run comes to an end and the Danger Room shuts down. She has her hands on her knees gasping for breath. She took several stinging blasts and only Kurt's help prevented her failing miserably in her opinion.

Kurt hold her gently. "Should have thought of zhat," he murmurs.

"Huh?" Amanda queries.

"Teleporting takes a lot of energy...and zhis vas your first prolonged use. Not to mention I don't know how much zhose energy blasts cost you. After all vhy do you zhink I eat so much?" he asks her.

"I'm going to have to eat that much?!" Amanda exclaims because Kurt just stuffs mountains of food down. She can't ever imagine herself eating that much...though her growling stomach does indicate she is starving.

"On zhe plus side zhe fact you fast burn calories means it never goes to your hips," Kurt quips with a goofy grin.

"And are my hips something you like paying attention to, Liebe?" Amanda asks him teasingly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Kurt suddenly feels very hot. "Uh, Liebe, your parents are here," he reminds her in a whisper.

Amanda's eyes flicker up. She supposes that's true but still, it's fun making Kurt blush. "It's all your fault."

"Vhat is?"

"I was just a shy, timid girl until I met you," she accuses playfully. "You've corrupted me."

"I've corrupted you?" Kurt asks in disbelief. "Excuse me but I am a man of God," he reminds her, playing along.

"I'm still waiting for the day you prove yourself to be a _man_..." she leans in and whispers, "And make me a _woman_."

Kurt's eyes go wide. There's no mistaking her implication. They hadn't really discussed taking their relationship to that level yet. "Liebe, your parents," he squeaks.

Amanda chuckles. She must admit to feeling so much freer for some reason and more able to be openly flirty. Maybe it's her transformation, a side-effect or maybe she's growing up. Whatever the reason she must admit to enjoying herself immensely at Kurt's discomfort.

* * *

_Author's Note: Illyana does have a rather dark sense of humour...which is hardly surprising now is it? Also I figured her return to Earth would be a journey of discovery for her. Think about all the things she has to rediscover that she's almost forgotten about after her decade away. Plus I do wonder how challenging is the Danger Room for her? She grew up in Hell. How does anything compare to that? As for Amanda by adding in she has a mystical heritage in her family line that reflects her sorceress nature from the comics without actually making her a full blown sorceress. Well not today anyway. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Illyana needs a new wardrobe and that means a trip to the mall._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So you're really staying?" Kitty is asking Amanda later that morning as she, amongst others, hang out with the new mutant in the sitting room. Kurt is sitting next to her, his tail wrapped around her waist in his usual protective manner.

It is Sunday by the way which is why no-one is at school.

Amanda nods. "Yep. My parents agreed," she confirms the result of her parents' final decision. She's staying at the Institute to help discover her new abilities. "I mean I still have to go home and pack my things and I think there's still a room to sort out," she lists the unresolved issues she'll have to get to today.

"You'll be sharing one most likely," Jubilee mentions as she blows a large pink bubble out of her bubblegum before it bursts and she sucks it back in.

"Yeah, we're seriously short of space these days," her boyfriend, Bart, says, nodding along.

"Is that what all that construction work is for?" Amanda asks. She had noticed it when he was coming here from the hospital. The construction work at the side of the mansion.

"Zhe Professor is adding a new ving," Kurt explains. "We're going to need it if all zhese new mutants keep coming to District X."

There's another thing Amanda has missed in the last month.

"Though my bet is that you're just happy you get to live with Blue," Tabby suggests mischievously.

Both Kurt and Amanda blush.

"Well I would say that's a bonus, yes," Amanda confesses.

Kurt would say the same. He's just too embarrassed right now to form any words.

There are quite a few chuckles around at that.

"Know what we should do," Marie suddenly speaks up.

"What?" Roberto asks.

"Celebrate Amanda's new stasis as one of us with a makeover!" Marie cheers her own idea.

Many of the girls eyes light up at that suggestion. "That's a great idea!" Jubilee cheers her agreement. "We'll make it a day out. Go to the mall, get new clothes, our hair done, nails...Bart so needs his nails done," she adds mischievously.

Bart groans and sinks into his chair, wishing somehow he could vanish into it. He likes Jubilee lots but like most boys his age not the sort of things she is suggesting.

"Ooh how about we invite along Illyana?" Kitty suggests. "I don't know about you guys but so far she only seems to have one set of clothes."

"Vell is zhat surprising?" Kurt proposes. "From vhat Clark says she's been lost in anozher dimension for a decade or something."

"That just goes to prove it," Kitty says as if Kurt's words just reinforce her argument. "The girl needs to get out, get reacquainted with the world."

"She seems plenty acquainted with Clark from what I saw this morning," Bart mutters.

Jubilee's head snaps round. "What did you see?" she asks, her blue eyes alight as always with curiosity when there's a chance with gossip.

"Uh...um...erm.."

"Spill it, Bart," Jubilee tells him, not letting him 'uh', 'um' or 'erm' his way out of this.

"Clark's goin to kill me for this," he mumbles. He takes a breath. "When I woke up they were in his bed, together," he spills. What he's not mentioning is the demon/devil thing that made him need a change of underwear because that would just ruin his macho image.

"Well dayumn," Tabby remarks. "That boy has got game."

"You think Piotr knows?" Roberto wonders.

Jubilee bursts out laughing. "Wow, oh man, his face...can you imagine? He must still see her as that 9 year old he was always going on about," she thinks.

Tabby snorts with laughter too because that would be funny as hell.

Several people join in the laughter.

"Well maybe we can invite him along too," Kitty suggests with a huge smirk as she gets to her feet. "I'll go see if I can find Clark and Illyana and ask them if they want to come," she informs them as she heads for the exit.

* * *

"Shopping?" Illyana queries as if this is a foreign, unfamiliar word.

Kitty had found her and Clark in the kitchen exploring Illyana's new love for tasting new foods and made her proposal. "Yeah, you know for clothes."

Illyana looks at the brown haired girl with a slightly blank expression and blinks.

Clark clamps his hand over his eyes and shakes his head.

"What?" Kitty asks, completely unaware of what she's done wrong.

"Kitty," Clark addresses her. "Do you know how long it took me to persuade Yana to dress in that?" he asks her since Illyana was still in the same black shirt, jeans combo from yesterday.

"Well...no."

"3 days," Illyana answers as she licks some melted chocolate off her fingers. "Hmm...I'd forgotten how good chocolate was," she mentions with a pleasured moan.

"3 days?!" Kitty cries.

Illyana shrugs. "I never saw what was wrong with what I was wearing."

"What you were wearing was fine for that...place," Clark chooses his words carefully. "It would stand out like a sore thumb on Earth," he argues with her.

"That's what you said back there."

"And I got you to agree with me," Clark reminds her.

"Only after you cheated," Illyana accuses him.

"I did not cheat," Clark defends himself. "It's not my fault you have an Achilles heel." Though it was more an Achilles tail...in fact the base of her tail...or if she's in her human form the spot where her tail emerges from. Turns out it's one of Illyana's most sensitive erogenous zones. Who knew right?

"You so cheated," Illyana huffs. Not that it wasn't enjoyable...because it was so enjoyable. Still she doesn't like to lose.

Clark smirks. She looks absolutely adorable when the huffy teenager emerges. "Tell you what if you agree to go shopping I'll reintroduce you to junk food, my treat," he offers.

Illyana's blue eyes light up so much for a moment Kitty swears they glow. "Junk food?" she queries, very interested.

Clark nods. Truth is Kitty's not wrong. Illyana needs a wardrobe which is why he's resorting to bribery.

"And shopping. You, like, need to find some style...and I mean that in the nicest possible way," Kitty argues.

"Hey! I chose that outfit," Clark protests with a frown.

"And it shows," Kitty says with a cheeky grin.

"Which means what, precisely?" Clark asks.

"Clark...you wear plaid," Kitty says as if that hammers home her point.

"It's simple and functional. You know the problem with you women is you overcomplicate things."

"No we don't. You men oversimplify things," Kitty retorts.

Illyana snorts with laughter as she chews on another piece of chocolate.

"Care to share what's funny, Yana?" Clark asks.

"It occurs to me you're both wrong," Illyana reports before explaining. "Technically Clark's not a man...and I've seen inside your head _sweetie. _It would take me an hour just to begin to explain how you overcomplicate things."

"You're enjoying this far too much," Clark reflects.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Illyana dead-pans as she merrily bites into her piece of chocolate.

* * *

So long story short is that a whole bunch of them decide to make it a day at the mall...including Piotr who sees it as a chance to spend time with his sister. When Illyana steps outside she suddenly realises this is the first time she's been outside since she got back. She shades her eyes and looks skyward.

"What is it?" Clark asks her in her native Russian.

Illyana replies in Russian. "It just occurred to me. I haven't seen the sun in 10 years. I had forgotten...it never occurred to me before to come out and see it..." her voice trails off. Why would it occur to her? It's not been a part of her life in so long.

Clark puts an arm around her waist. "Feels nice, huh?"

Illyana nods. It does.

"And tonight, if it's clear you can see the stars," Clark suggests.

"Stars..." Illyana breathes. She hasn't seen them in a long time either. Then it occurs to her how long it has been since she last saw Earth...really saw it. Not just the decade spent in Limbo but even before then she has been Magneto's prisoner for 18 months.

Clark smiles gently at her. "Come on," he encourages her as they walk, along with the group of others, toward the gate.

* * *

**Bayville Mall...**

"What is the point of this place?" Illyana asks as her blue eyes take in the multi-storied interior of the structure lined with shops of all kinds.

"It's a temple to all those who worship their credit cards," Clark rattles off a scathing social commentary.

Illyana cocks her head slightly.

"Don't, like, listen to him," Kitty says, aiming a frown in Clark's direction.

"Yeah!" Jubilee agrees, jabbing a finger in Clark's direction.

"This is a wondrous place," Marie adds...missing her girlfriend's eye rolling response.

Claire was here for 2 reasons. Being a good girlfriend...and keeping an eye on her brother. She had felt some guilt when he vanished that she hadn't been able to prevent it. Now he's back from some sort of bad dimension she's equally keen to keep an eye on him. Though, saying that, he does seem less burdened. Happier, more laid back...like a mountain has been lifted from his shoulders.

"All of life is here!" Kitty declares, sweeping her hand out to illustrate her point. "No matter what burdens you face, no matter your mood, you can find what you need here. It's more one of life's experiences than merely buying clothes."

"So you buy things you don't need?" Illyana queries. "What's the point in that?" she wonders. Getting things you don't need in Limbo was simply a waste of time and effort.

"Finally, someone asked it," Bart grumbles.

Kitty rubs her ear. "Well I wouldn't say you don't need them."

"Definitely not!" Jubilee insists.

"I would say it's more like...an embellishment. Yes. That's it. Sometimes you just need to look pretty even when you may not practically need something."

Illyana stares blankly at the brown haired girl and then looks at her boyfriend. "I don't get it."

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Clark proclaims because he doesn't get it either. He gives her a kiss. "You are the perfect girlfriend," he declares her to be.

"Well that's stating the obvious," Illyana dead-pans.

Clark chuckles with a fond shake of his head.

"Come on," Kitty says reaching for Illyana...who recoils backward.

"I don't like to be touched," she states warningly.

Kitty frowns and looks at Clark and then back at the blond young woman because Clark touches her plenty.

As if reading Kitty's mind Illyana says, "Clark's different. Trust me when I say few others are capable of surviving it."

Kitty's even more confused. She looks at Clark again.

"Yeeaaah," he says rubbing the back of his neck, drawing the word out. "I'd rather not discuss that which should remain private."

"I don't think I want to know," Claire says, making a face because she has an inkling what it is they're talking about. Nope, definitely as Clark's sister she doesn't want to know.

Piotr, on the other hand, is clueless as to what they're on about...which is almost certainly for the betterment of his own mental wellbeing.

"I would!" Tabby enthuses, getting what this is about easily enough. Tabby's mind often goes right to the dirty end of taking the meaning from something.

"And this is a surprise how?" Marie asks teasingly, making several people snort with laughter.

Tabby sticks her tongue out at the French girl.

Sam rolls his eyes. Loves Tabby sure, loves their nights together even more but still she could be...oh who is he kidding. He loves her childish brashness.

Kitty clears her throat. "Ok, well what I should say is that you may want to leave Clark for awhile so you can get the more _delicate _items of clothing."

Illyana just looks confused.

"Underwear," Clark says hastily.

"But you've seen me naked," Illyana points out. "And I've seen you."

Clark slaps his hand over his eyes and shakes his head.

Piotr's eyes go wide. He didn't need to know that! He's been trying really, really hard not to imagine what his little snowflake and Clark get up to.

Bart snorts with laughter. "Little blunt your new friend there big blue."

"I didn't need to know that!" Claire whines, expressing in words what Piotr was just thinking.

"Why not?" Illyana asks. "He has nothing to be ashamed of. Far from it."

"I'm pretty certain we discussed acceptable etiquette in public forums, Yana," Clark reminds her. Before they returned he did try very hard to remind her of quite how things worked on Earth. Seems he's got more work to do on that front. Not that he's really annoyed. Slightly embarrassed perhaps due to the way he was raised but not annoyed at her at all.

"I only pretended to listen" Illyana tells him.

"Pretended to...what am I going to do with you?" Clark wonders aloud.

"I have some ideas...but I don't think they fall under acceptable etiquette in public forums," Illyana responds with that evil little smirk of hers.

Piotr so, definitely, does not want to know.

Clark just gives her a look for that. "Still it might be better if you do go with Kitty," he gets back around to where this started. It'll be good for Yana to try and get to know other people, beyond him. All part of reconnecting to the world.

"If you think so," Illyana says, not sounding very enthused.

"I do," Clark says softly. "We'll meet up later," he promises her and seals it with a kiss on the corner of her mouth as his thumb gently brushes her cheek.

* * *

"How's it going Amanda?" Marie shouts into the changing rooms as Amanda tries on a few new outfits.

"Good. Give me a minute!" Amanda shouts back.

Marie nods in acceptance as she peruses through some tops and picks one up she likes. "Oh my gosh this would look so cute on you!" Marie gushes as she holds up a colourful top against her girlfriend.

Claire gives her a look that could literally melt steel.

Marie rolls her eyes. "You know there are other colours beyond flame-coloured," she points out what she can guess is the obvious problem. Wrong colour.

"Nooo. Really," Claire drawls sarcastically.

"See this is why you don't get invited normally to Kitty, Jubilee and I's weekly shop," Marie casually comments. She loves Claire sure, but Claire is not a person who finds shopping therapeutic like she does.

"Oh dear, however do I live with myself?"

"I don't know," Marie says with a genial smile in her peppy tones. "But your air of mystery is what keeps me coming back for more," she says, tongue firmly in cheek.

"Air of mystery my ass," Claire retorts.

"I happen to be very fond of your ass," Marie points out genuinely.

"Well duh," Claire responds dead-pan style.

Marie snorts with laughter. See. This is what no-one else really gets to see with her girlfriend. This is the part only she gets to see.

It's at this point Amanda emerges. "Well?" she asks as she gestures at her new look.

"Absolutely fabulous!" Marie enthuses.

Amanda looks down at herself. "You think Kurt will like it?" she wonders.

"He's male isn't he," Claire states like that answers everything.

Marie throws her hand over her mouth as she snorts with laughter.

Even Amanda finds it funny.

Claire rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Why are they laughing? She was being dead serious.

* * *

"So...don't you need to pay for things? Illyana asks Kitty and Jubilee. "I remember you need to exchange money."

Kitty and Jubilee...who were in the middle of picking Illyana's entire new wardrobe pause and look at the Russian girl.

"It was a long time ago for me," Illyana explains why she's asking.

"Right," Kitty says, recalling that. "Uh, yes, you need to pay for things."

"How am I paying for these things?" Illyana asks.

"The Professor pays your brother a wage so technically your brother," Kitty explains. Don't worry, she's arranged it all. She'll pay for it all now and Piotr will pay her back later.

"Oh," is all Illyana can say. This is all very strange to her. Earth...her life before being taken to Limbo all seems close to a dream. Cars, people, the things you take for granted everyday...virtually new to her, strange and exotic. She can't say she's enjoying it to be honest. Though that just may be because she's uncomfortable being around so many people. She's use to dealing with demons, not humans. This was a terrible idea. She should never have let Clark persuade her into doing it.

Jubilee blows up her bubblegum into a bubble as she peruses her phone for a bargain. Apps...so handy. How did people live in the age before them she'll never know.

Jubilee's bubble bursts and she sucks the gum back in...which is when she suddenly notices Illyana right in her face, staring at her. Creepy!

"What's that?" Illyana asks.

"What's what?" Jubilee asks, puzzled.

Illyana points at Jubilee's mouth. "That."

"Bubblegum?"

Illyana cocks her head to the side. "Bubblegum," she rolls her tongue round the word.

Jubilee pulls out a stick from her pocket. "Want to try it?" she offers.

Illyana takes a stick and pops it into her mouth and begins chewing...

* * *

You know what the last several weeks in Limbo have given Clark perspective on. The little things you miss.

Like dipping a fry in those little ketchup packets that never have enough of the red sauce.

Weird huh.

And Bart's looking at him from across the table they're sitting at.

Finally Clark gets fed-up of it. "What Bart?" he asks.

"Nothing," Bart says too quickly.

Clark's blue eyes narrow. "No, it's something," he can plainly see. "Is this about this morning?" he wonders. "Because Illyana was just playing a joke on you. She has a bit of a dark sense of humour."

"Oh that. No. I totally get that," Bart says, his voice too high and his eyes darting back and forth.

Clark can tell he's lying but know what, he's letting it slide out of friendship. "So what's troubling you?"

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How you can just sit there after what you said happened to you."

Clark pops a fry in his mouth and chews. "Bart...I don't want to dwell on it. It was not a pleasant experience. In fact it made me appreciate all the more moments like this. I've missed just sitting here with my friend. You must remember that for me it's been several weeks."

"The hair and beard give that away," Bart points out. "By the way when are you getting rid of those?"

Clark shrugs. "Not sure. Whenever the Professor decides I have to go back to school I suppose," he says as he scratches his beard. "He wanted to make sure I had a few days to recover. On the plus side it's a useful disguise right here and now," he remarks. He hasn't even had to really bother with a pair of glasses. After all who'd recognise him right now? He barely recognises himself in the mirror.

"Ok. So, you going to talk about it?"

"About what?" Clark asks what Bart is referring to this time.

"You know what," Bart accuses.

"Really don't. Not a mind reader."

"Ok here's a hint. Hot, blond, Russian."

"And her brother is sitting two tables over," Clark points out. In other words he hopes to Rao Bart chooses his words carefully...ok, so that's a forlorn hope.

"Dude, you're killing me here," Bart complains with a pout.

Clark shakes his head. "I don't know what you're wanting Bart. If you want to ask things about her, ask her...though I don't promise anything about how she'll respond."

Bart folds his arms across his chest and thinks. "I heard a rumour."

Clark sighs. The Institute and its rumour mill. "Which one?"

"That your new beaux tried to kill you."

Clark frowns. He had been forced to tell that to his family...Claire. It had to be Claire. She must have told Marie and Marie told either Kitty or Jubilee and the rumour spread. Clark sighs. "It's complicated, Bart. I was taken for the whole purpose of containing me in another dimension so that yes, I could be killed but it was all a massive set-up courtesy of Patricia."

"Yet let me summarise this. Hot, blond and Russian went from trying to kill you to becoming your girlfriend."

"That just about summarises every relationship I've ever had," Clark quips.

Bart chuckles.

"Or is it the other way round?" Clark ponders. Do they go from being his girlfriends to trying to kill him.

Bart laughs some more. "You know my point. How the hell do you do it?"

Clark shrugs.

"I would love to know your secret."

"It would involve things you don't possess. You know, charm, charisma, wit, manners...that sorta thing," Clark says with an enormous smirk.

"Ha ha," Bart dead-pans.

Part of Clark would love to share but he's not ready. Illyana's not ready...and speaking of his girlfriend here she comes, mountains of bags in hand, barely looking like she's straining to carry the weight of them at all, chewing away on something. "Have fun?" he asks her as she puts the bags down.

"Fun?" Illyana queries with a stern expression. "No. I wouldn't say fun...but I did discover a new thing I liked."

"Really?"

Illyana nods. "Did you know about this _bubblegum? _It's really good!" she enthuses.

Clark aims an arched eyebrow at Jubilee who is bringing up the rear with Kitty. The half-Chinese girl just smiles unabashed. Clark turns back to Illyana. "You know it comes in a whole array of flavours," he mentions, deciding to encourage the fact she's found something that seems to bring out a positive response in her despite the fact he hates that habit of bubblegum chewing.

Illyana's eyes light up. "Really?" she enquires.

Clark nods.

"Show me!" Illyana demands as she pulls Clark to his feet.

Clark lets her and takes her to the best place he knows in the mall while shouting to her brother where they're going so he doesn't get all worried.

Kitty and Jubilee sit themselves down with a sigh.

"Hard work?" Bart queries.

Jubilee and Kitty shake their heads simultaneously.

"Seriously that girl is like totally impossible to buy for," Kitty complains.

"She doesn't seem to have any particular tastes," Jubilee adds. It was weird. Everyone has preferences right? Everyone favours one look over another...except it seems Illyana who just didn't seem to care. And she's so distant...and odd...and just a little creepy.

"Well we don't know exactly where she's been have we," Bart points out.

Jubilee looks at him in surprise.

"What?" Bart asks at the look he is getting from his girlfriend.

"You're being considerate," Jubilee says in shock...before her lips begin to curl up showing she's teasing him.

"Hey!" Bart complains. "I'm very sensitive to other people's feelings."

Jubilee snorts.

"I got you to go out with me didn't I," Bart argues in his defence.

"He's got you there," Kitty has to say.

Jubilee aims Kitty a dirty look in response.

Kitty smirks. "Amazingly he's also right about we don't know exactly where she's been or has been through. I guess we do have to give her some slack."

"Don't say that," Jubilee whines. "Telling him he's right only makes him insufferably smug."

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or take that as a compliment," Bart remarks.

Jubilee leans over and gives him a kiss. "Don't boast and you'll get more of those," she offers.

"Deal!" Bart agrees instantly and for that he gets another kiss.

"Talk about feeling like a 3rd wheel," Kitty grumbles. She should have called Peter and invited him along.

Suddenly the lights in the mall flicker.

"That's odd," Kitty remarks as she looks up...though Bart and Jubilee don't hear her, too busy making out.

* * *

Clark really does hate that habit of chewing gum but to see the way Yana's face lights up as she tries new flavours in the shop they're currently in he'll pretend he never had a problem. It's the oddest thing how bubblegum is the thing that brings more humanity out of her than he's seen so far.

"What flavour's this again?" Illyana asks before she blows it up into a bubble.

"Water Melon," Clark informs her.

The bubble bursts. "Water Melon," Illyana repeats. "I think this my new favourite."

"That's what you said when your tried the raspberry...and the lemon...and apple...and banana," Clark points out.

"I know but this time definitely, Water Melon is my favourite!" Illyana declares.

"You're a strange, strange woman."

"And yet strange rocks your world," Illyana retorts, using a phrase of his he has used on her, with an enormous grin.

Clark can't help but smile back at the sheer fact he's got her smiling. Something so far he has rarely gotten out of her. That's when the lights flicker. Clark's head snaps up. It could be nothing but...he's seen this before. Oh no. It can't possibly be...not _her._ Not today.

Outside in the main open space of the mall is a giant screen...which fills with static...and a loud piercing screech emerges from the PA system.

"_**Hello! Hello!"** _a horribly familiar voice that grates on Clark nerves speaks.

Clark steps out the shop as on the big screen a face appears. A chalk white skinned face with sticky up blue hair and a shit eating grin on her face. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Clark swears in despair.

"_**Hey Bayville! Guess who?! That's right! Live Wire in back on the air!"**_

Clark looks to the heavens. "You couldn't just give me one day could you," he complains to a higher power.

Illyana cocks her head to one side curiously...all the while still chewing her new favourite thing.

* * *

_Author's Note: It may just be me but for some reason one of the things I think Illyana would miss was all the great food you can get. Imagine not having chocolate for a decade. So it's her current little obsession. Nope. Clark just can't get one day. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Live Wire's back baby!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Why was it again you liked her show?" Sam is asking his girlfriend as everyone's attention is drawn to the big screen.

It's true. Tabby was a big Live Wire fan when she had her 'shock jock' radio show. "Because she told it as it was," Tabby explains...or at least Live Wire told it in the way Tabby thought it was.

* * *

"Her again?!" Claire exclaims. Live Wire was like a bad penny. She just always showed up when you least wanted her to. She was like her brother's most recurring villain. "How come you didn't see this coming?" she asks her girlfriend plainly for an explanation.

"I can't foresee everything," Marie defends herself. "Plus random stuff just happens from time to time."

"Random stuff just happens? That's your excuse?" Claire scoffs slightly.

"Not an excuse. Fact. The interactions of the threads of fate of billions upon billions of people...they tangle up and random, unpredictable, unforeseeable consequences get spat out."

"You're lucky you're so cute or I'd argue with you more about this being an excuse," Claire points out.

Marie smiles smugly. "Heureusement que je suis si mignon alors,"(Lucky I'm so cute then) she says.

Claire moans. "Don't do that. You know what you speaking in French does to me." It is the singular most sexy thing Claire finds. It's 50/50 that she just doesn't take her girlfriend right here and now.

Course Marie does. It's how she wins their arguments. Hey, remember she was a Hellion. She can be evil and manipulative when she wants to be.

* * *

"Why her? Why does it have to be her?" Clark mutters unhappily. Last time they met she managed to snatch a kiss from him. He still hasn't been able to wash the taste out. Though Illyana's kisses has helped push the memory away. He leans over and gives Illyana a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to deal with this," he whispers to her.

"I know," Illyana says, knowing his innate need to help people.

"Stay safe," he requests.

"Will try," she says with a tiny smirk.

Clark rolls his eyes as he tries to make a swift exit. What is it with the women he chooses to date?

* * *

"_**So Bayville," **_Live addresses her audience. **_"There I was relaxing at home, you know taking some time to myself and what do I see on the news? Those 'Clowns of Humanity' picking on my fellow mutants. Seriously?! What level have we sunk to people?! We a-ok murder mobs now? No. I don't think so. Course this ties into our upcoming Mayoral election with the Clowns number one pick Robert Kelly being as silent as a room after he's told a joke. Hey Robert! Are you out there?! This is the Live Wire! Maybe I should come see you in person you know. What a highlight of your life that would be! Talking of highlights I was thinking of getting mine done..."_**

Below Kitty arches an eyebrow. "Is it me or does she seem to be a little random?" she queries Jubilee for the way Live Wire keeps shifting topics.

"She's absorbed too much electrical energy."

Kitty jumps, her hand going to her heart before she turns her most withering glare at a t-shirt wearing Superman. Of course, as usual, a glare from Kitty simply comes across as cute.

Clark had one costume, the one he was wearing when he was snatched to Limbo so once again he's down to t-shirt and jeans. He really needs to either make a lot more or find a material that can't be destroyed. Anyway quick trip back to the mansion and voilà, here he is.

"What was that?" Jubilee asks. "What were you saying?" she asks Clark to expand and elaborate on what he was saying.

"Live Wire. The more electrical energy she absorbs, the more erratic and unstable her personality becomes. My guess would be she's absorbing the energy of the mall. I need to get her out of the screen as a start...and perhaps Kitty you could put that so-called genius intellect of yours to work and find a way to cut the power to this place. We need to isolate her. Then perhaps I can finally capture her and get her the help she needs."

"Wow, you do sound like yourself again," Jubilee remarks.

Clark actually manages a smile at that. "Yeah, my trip was good on the perspective front if not actually good. Not a pleasant place that dimension. I don't recommend it as a vacation destination." Clark claps his hands together. "So I'll distract Leslie. You try and cut the power. Sound like a plan?"

Kitty takes a moment to consider this. Cutting power to a place like this...not easy. Then again what options do they have. Then again, as Clark pointed out, she is a genius. "We'll try our best," she says.

"Know you will," Clark says with a wink before he flies upward toward the big screen. Live Wire is still babbling on. She's sounding crazier by the second. Time to be Superman again...and as Superman he puts his fingers in his mouth and lets out a glass shattering whistle.

On the screen Live Wire does a double-take. "Supes! Baby!" she cries happily. "That you?"

Superman folds his arms across his chest. "Well you know there are some days I ask myself that," he admits. "So what brings you out today, Leslie? Or is it just that time of the month and you're cranky?"

Live Wire snorts with laughter. "Oh man, I've missed you babe."

Superman arches an eyebrow. "Don't call me babe," he reprimands her.

Live Wire lets out an appreciative whistle. "Love the beard honey. Really brings out the wildman in you. Rawwr," she roars.

Babe? Honey? Oh dear, she's really lost it today hasn't she.

"Soooo," Live Wire draws the word out. "Last I recall when last we met we swapped spit."

Clark shudders involuntarily at the memory. "Last I recall I kicked your ass and you turned tail and ran away. Next thing I know you're bothering a mall. What happened? You run out of blue hair dye? Ooh is that a grey hair?" Superman asks, peering closer.

Live Wire gasps and runs her hands through her hair. "Are you implying I'm getting old?"

"Getting old?" Superman questions with a light scoff. "What are you, like 30 now? That's practically ancient," he claims, sounding like a child who does think 30 is ancient.

"30?!" Live Wire screeches. "I ain't hit 25 yet!"

"Really? In that case you're ageing really badly? Is it too much sunbed use? You know those things are terrible for your skin."

Live Wire frowns deeply. "I know what's going on," she declares.

"I very much doubt that."

"You're in denial."

"Over what precisely. I'm in denial over a lot of things. In fact I drew up a list," he claims as he theatrically searches his pockets. "It's here somewhere," he insists as his tongue dips out the corner of his mouth.

Live Wire chuckles. "Over me silly. This passive aggressive routine is just hiding the fact you find me irresistible."

Superman's eyebrows rise significantly. "And here I was thinking I'd spent the last several weeks in Hell when in reality you just came up with something so much worse...so congrats on that. You did the impossible."

"Ha! You should see me in the bedroom!" she claims, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope. Never gonna happen," he assures her. Not even if he lives to be a million.

"You underestimate my charm!"

No. He really doesn't. Leslie isn't really very hard to figure out. She's loud. She has a need to be seen and heard which is why she shouts because otherwise why would anyone listen to her. He prefers Illyana who has a greater presence without saying a word.

Clark supposes he could take the time to get to the psychological root of what is an underlying insecurity and fear of being ignored that drives Leslie...but that would involve being in her company for more than 5 minutes which he can't do because she drives him mad. He'd leave it to the professionals to try and analyse her.

The lights around flicker and then go dark.

"About time," Clark mutters. "Thank you Kitty," he whispers under his breath.

"What!" Live Wire screeches. "Noooo!" she whines as her power feed is cut off. The screen she is inhabiting sparks and flashes and in a bolt of lightning she shoots out the screen and appears on the mall floor.

Clark lands down with a bump a few feet away from her,

"You!" she seethes with anger, pointing at the red/blue alien hero. "I don't know how you did it but I'll make you pay! No-one cuts off the Live Wire. No-on-urgh!" she is cut off as a flaming sword sticks out through her chest. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls forward, sliding off the sword, landing on the floor.

Clark bends down and checks on her. No, there's no hole in her. She's merely unconscious. That sword is capable of many levels of attack. Clark sighs, stands up and gives the person responsible a look.

Illyana stands there, sword in one hand...a hot dog in the other which she bites into.

Clark places his hands on his hips. "Was that necessary?" he asks her.

Illyana shrugs. "She was too loud," she replies with a mouth full of hot dog meat and bun as she reabsorbs her sword. "By the way have you tried these?" she asks. "They're great!" she declares with much enthusiasm.

"Well that's just a plain one. You should have asked for one with everything on it," Clark advises.

Illyana takes another bite, a moan of appreciation escapes her throat.

Clark steps up to her and brushes the crumbs at the corner of her mouth away. This fixation on foods is...it's kinda adorable really. And he shares it. Clark loves the tastes of foods he strictly speaking doesn't need to eat. Than again he doesn't have to worry about his calorie intake and weight. He's not sure whether that's true for Yana or not. Hey, a thing he needs to learn about her. That's good. See, he knew there was no way they could know everything about each other, despite having had their minds linked. Proves his thinking. "Thanks for the help," he tells her sincerely.

"You're welcome, _sweetie,_" she replies putting a deliberately sweetness into her tone that is so misplaced on her of all people.

Clark smiles fondly...but his smile quickly vanishes when heavily armed persons storm the mall and surround him.

"Superman! By order of SHIELD, surrender!" is the blasted out directive.

"That was awful quick," Illyana remarks at how quickly they showed up.

Superman nods. It was quick.

"Did they use her to set you up?" Illyana asks, pointing at the fallen form of Live Wire. Her question showing her quick, strategic mind that can assess the situation in front of her. It's also shows her experience of conflict. She's a warrior and a hunter. A leader. A Queen technically.

Superman frowns. She might have a point. The sheer speed with which SHIELD appeared meant they were nearby but how could they have been unless they expected him to be here...which brings them back to the idea that Live Wire was used as bait, either knowingly or unknowingly.

"Miss! Step away from the alien!" someone orders Illyana.

Alien. Clark didn't miss the use of that word. He feels a sadness really. All those weeks in Limbo that changed him, only to come back and find nothing has changed with regards to his public perception and the want of SHIELD for his hide.

Illyana growls and her eyes flash red. "No-one orders me to do anything. Not any more," she snaps angrily.

Clark grabs Illyana's arm before she does something they all regret. "Yana. Don't. There's too many innocents around, not to mention friends. Just teleport us out of here. Please," he requests of her because he's not having a fight with SHIELD inside a public space like a mall.

Illyana doesn't like running away. Darkchylde enjoyed the hunt, the fight, the kill...and that's still part of her but Clark's views she'll listen to. It only takes her a moment. Faster than anyone can really react. One moment she and Clark are there. Next they're gone, vanished into a circular portal.

And oh yes, she took Live Wire with them.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

A short time later the Professor along with Logan and Beast stand with Clark, looking through the wall of the transparent chamber in which Live Wire lies on a bed, sleeping. The one Forge built out of transparent aluminum.

Beast has already checked her over. "She's fine. She's had a shock to her nervous system but she'll recover. Though I would like to know how young Ms Rasputin did that."

"It's a magic sword. What do you want me to say?" Clark wonders. He can't explain it beyond that.

"I really dislike magic," Beast mutters.

"Why is she here?" Logan asks about Live Wire.

"Because after Illyana immobilised her, SHIELD showed up for me like a minute later. You tell me Logan, how could they have possibly done that? How do they arrive within 60 seconds?"

"They knew you'd be there," Logan answers.

"How? Unless Live Wire was bait. What I don't know is whether that was through her willing cooperation or somehow SHIELD used and manipulated her. In either case it means one thing."

"SHIELD knew where she was," Logan figures out. They had to know where the irritating spark plug had been living.

"Which means we can't let her go right now. Even though I know the Professor hates the idea of locking people up here we may have to for right now."

Charles had been silent but Clark was correct. They couldn't let her go. At least not right now.

"And it's not just SHIELD and the fact Leslie knows far too much about all of us, especially me(she knows Clark is Superman) which I'm acknowledging is a factor I have to weigh up. It's also she was way more erratic than normal. She needs help...and that is what this place is for."

"Yes. It is," Charles states in level tones. "Hank. I need a full barrage of tests on Ms Willis. I need to know the state of her powers and whether her kryptonite enhancement is a reason her personality is so unstable. We know little of the long term effect of kryptonite enhancement."

"That's true," Beast will concede. "I'll do a full work-up on her," he promises.

"Will this chamber hold her?" Logan asks the practical question.

"It is fitted with power inhibiting technology, adjusted for her enhanced state. Remember that when you get down to the basics, Logan, she is a mutant like you or I, with an x-gene. I still have her results from her previous short stay with us after all."

Logan snorts, "It was too long a stay. She is a pain in the ass."

"Yes. She is," Charles concedes. "But like Clark said, Logan, she requires help. She is unstable and it is questionable whether you can say she is capable of making rational choices. In that scenario we may have to make choices for her for her own good."

"So she's nuts," Logan phrases it.

Charles sighs and gives Logan a look. "I dislike that word," he says sternly. "If you mean is she suffering from a mental illness then she's in the best place possible for it to be assessed and a treatment concocted."

"I'm not sure that's it, Professor," Clark interjects. "I'm faced her several times and I've noticed that the more juiced up she is on electrical energy the more erratic her behaviour. When her battery or whatever is run down she's almost rational. It's her powers, I'm sure of it...which could be from the way she was enhanced. From what we know she stumbled into the enhancer when it was only half built at Lionel's place and accidentally set it off."

"Then she is still in the best place for her. We can try and find a way to stabilise her powers."

"Expect bad language Professor because she won't be happy," Clark warns.

"I anticipate that but as much as I don't like locking people up for now, until we understand Ms Willis' state we will have to. In time, if she makes progress we can come up with other solutions beyond keeping her in a cage. In the best case we can get her into a state where she can rejoin the world as a productive member of society."

"She has issues, Professor. Just the way she was before her enhancement tells you that. Not as many as Logan, clearly," Clark says with a smirk which gets him a Logan growl in response. "But remember how she was. A loud mouth, over-opinionated, seeking to stir up controversy...I could go on but even I can figure out that attitude comes from issues of some sort."

Charles agrees with that but he does have several degrees in psychology for a reason. Plus he's psychic.

Clark sighs. "Professor, way back when we first met her and she threatened to expose us I asked you if you could help her," he reminds the psychic. He had asked it out of a guilt he had always had over not being able to help more those changed in Smallville by the meteors. "And you said you would try your best. You still hold to that?"

Charles does remember that. "I do, Clark. And I meant it then and I mean it now," he promises. He can and will do everything in his power to help this young woman.

* * *

Rogue drags herself back to the mansion mid-afternoon after finally being relieved of her duties at District X. She actually left with Scott and Jean chatting away like friends again. She had been surprised to see it, what with them being quite cold to each other since their break-up, combined with the fact Scott was dating Frost.

Rogue would never have guessed Scott was that shallow...because yeah, it's clear what any man would see in Emma Frost.

Rogue sighs. And to think she had a crush on the idiot once upon a time. What was she thinking?

Who knows. What's she thinking of now is a shower and then her head hitting a pillow. She hasn't slept in the best part of 2 days.

"What are we going to do with you?"

Rogue blinks her tired eyes. That sounded like Clark, up ahead and around the corner.

"As I recall you enjoyed _doing _many thing to me the other night."

That voice was female and no-one could miss the suggestiveness of that statement.

"Yana," Clark's voice pleads.

There is a snort of laughter that follows just as Rogue turns the corner, to indeed find Clark, leaning up against a wall and with him a blond girl...eating what looks like a chocolate chip muffin.

"Oh, um, hey Rogue," Clark fumbles over his words when he spots her, having not heard her approach. Too distracted by a certain someone and her new eating obsession. That's what he was complaining about. What are they going to do with her when she seems to eat everything in sight. It seems like she has a new food in her hand every time he looks at her. He gets she's been denied these sort of foods for a long long time but she's going overboard. Or maybe he just needs to let her get it out her system.

"Clark?" Rogue phrases it as a query. "You're back."

"Obviously," Illyana says in derision.

Rogue's green eyes flash with annoyance. "Who are ya?" she asks, more in 'who the hell do you think you are' sort of tone.

"Who are you?" Illyana asks back, eyeing the girl up.

Clark looks at Illyana oddly. She must know who Rogue is. She's been inside her head...or is he missing something here as in is there something else going on. "This is Illyana. You know, Piotr's sister," he tells Rogue.

Rogue's eyebrows noticeably rise. "Piotr's sister?" she questions, disbelieving.

Clark rubs his head. Here he goes again, with the story telling. He tries to truncate it as much as possible.

"So you've been gone several weeks, that right?" Rogue asks him to confirm.

"That's what he said," Illyana says in a scoffing manner. "Honestly do people in this dimension not listen?"

Rogue glares at the blond girl. _'Keep pushin',' _Rogue thinks to herself. Keep pushing and oops, one accidental skin on skin contact later and this girl's having a bad day.

Illyana then possessively wraps her arm around Clark's right arm. Blame the demon in her for this.

Rogue arches an eyebrow at the display.

Clark coughs uncomfortably. He hadn't managed to quite work out how to handle this situation. He's in fact never had to face this before of his current meeting his ex as Yana is his 1st serious girlfriend since he and Rogue broke up. Maybe the best thing is to make this short. Break the news and then give her space and time to absorb it. "So, uh, I should probably mention Yana and I are dating."

"Oh," is all Rogue can lamely manage. She never expected that.

"So...yeah. Heard you had some fun while I was away. Maybe we can catch up later," he quickly changes topics.

"Sure," Rogue agrees.

Clark flashes her a smile. "Great. Well, Yana and I have stuff to do so...later," he says as he takes Illyana by the hand and walks off with her.

Rogue watches him go, unsure of what she is feeling. Girlfriend? Piotr's little sister is Clark's new girlfriend? Her eyes blink slowly. She is way too tired for this crap.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's funny but when I started writing this chapter I never planned for Live Wire to end up at the Institute but as I wrote it I realised that was the only option, beyond leaving her for SHIELD to take away so question is now, I suppose, is just how long she'll be locked away. Of course Clark had to end up caught between his current and his ex eventually. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; We wrap this arc up._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Headquarters of Swann Industries...**

Before Virgil Swann's accident, which left him paralysed, his company had been a major player in satellite communication. Bringing the world together as Virgil had idealistically believed.

After his accident he essentially mothballed the company. Ran it down, sold parts of it off until he picked up the message from Kal-El's parents.

It was like it reignited his passion that had been lost with his ability to move. He then set about preparing his company to aid Kal-El when the day came.

That slightly expanded at Kal-El's request that it be used to help his friends which is how they ended up manufacturing the power inhibition technology.

And in Patricia's absence running the company day to day fell to Virgil's dear old friend and confident, Bridget Crosby.

And today is like any other day for her as she heads into her office...later than usual today because she had meetings this morning.

She opens the door...and stops dead as there is someone else in the room, standing in front of a mirrored cabinet against the wall, their image flickering and changing as they mess around with a watch on their wrist.

Bridget is about to say something when the image settles down on one of a young woman she hasn't seen in quite some time.

The woman turns round and holds her arms out to the side. "So what do you think?" she asks for Bridget's opinion. "Did I get it right? I must admit it was a struggle to remember what I looked like before," she reflects on the task.

"P-Patricia?" Bridget stutters her question.

Patricia smiles. "Bridget. Yes, I know I stun many people to silence," she jokes as she walks over to the desk in the room, sits down behind it and rests her feet up upon it. She holds her left arm up and waves it around. "Holowatch. Handy we make these for Professor Xavier isn't it?"

"T-that really you?" Bridget asks, in shock. Not sure here eyes are actually seeing what she thinks she is seeing.

Patricia looks very amused by the reaction and doesn't answer the question directly. "So thank you by the way."

"For?" Bridget asks, puzzled.

"Looking after the company while I've been away. Bang up job. Well done," Patricia praises the older woman. "But I'm back now and I need you to arrange a meeting with the Board of Directors to announce that I'm taking back control and get me a phone call with Jameson at the Bugle. I need to clear up this whole 'Patricia Swann is missing' situation so I'll give his dirt rag an exclusive interview."

Bridget is still very confused. "Where have you been?" she wonders.

Patricia chortles. "I couldn't explain that to you if I tried. Now, chop chop, if you please. You'll find I've gotten quite anal over timing and I need to get these two things done on my timetable."

"Patricia..." Bridget starts but is cut off.

"We'll talk," Patricia says, her tone now deadly serious. "I promise you we will but I need these things done so please, Bridget, now," she orders with authority.

Bridget starts to leave and then stops. "I'm glad to see you," she says, not quite getting across how glad she is in her voice.

"I know...and oh, one other thing, if Professor Xavier or Superman or anyone related to them in anyway phone or show up to ask about me you don't where I am...which will be true because I won't be here if they show up."

"If that is what you wish."

"I do."

Bridget leaves still confused but happy for Virgil's sake that his daughter has returned.

After the older woman leaves Patricia clicks off the holowatch revealing her white skinned, white-haired self. She reaches into the desk drawer, opens it and pulls out a large pendant. She flicks it open and inside a pentagram with 3 blood red stones at the points. Yes, of course Patricia took Illyana's soul. Patricia smiles to herself. "One day my dear Illyana. One day," she says cryptically before she snaps it back shut.

* * *

**Campaign Headquarters of Robert Kelly...**

"What the hell were you thinking, Graydon?!" Kelly rages down the phone, after finally getting a hold of the leader of the Friends of Humanity after 2 days of trying.

"Calm yourself, Robert," Graydon advises, sounding completely calm and unflustered.

"Calm myself!" Robert splutters, almost choking on his anger. "I told you not to do something like this! Quietly, behind the scenes, yes but a mass mob marching down the streets for the whole world to see?! Do you have any idea how much ammunition you've given Kent?! My poll lead has more than halved in 2 days. I had a double digit lead 3 days ago. Now it's in single figures."

"Well nothing gained too easily grants you much merit. You learn and grow more if you have to fight hard to achieve something."

Robert frowns. He's never known Graydon to be much on philosophical outlooks. Graydon was a rather simple man actually. Believed much more in actions speaking louder than words. A tendency Robert had been trying to curve...at least until after his election. "You never answered my question, Graydon on what you thought you were doing or hoping to achieve?"

"I was hoping to demonstrate to people that the time for the revolution against mutantkind had come. It seems I misjudged their readiness. I'll admit that."

Misjudged?! There's the understatement of the century. Most people are law abiding. Robert gets it. Any revolution against mutants has to be done within the confines of the law...rewritten of course. Which is what Robert intends to do. It's why he's trying to get elected. "We need to meet," Robert decides. He needs to see Graydon face to face and make it plainly clear what Graydon and his organisation can and cannot do during this Mayoral campaign.

"Not now. Need to let things calm down," Graydon decides. "And shouldn't you be making some sort of statement?" he queries.

Robert growls quietly. Yes. He really does need to make a statement but had wanted to talk to Graydon first who wouldn't answer the phone. "We need to meet," he repeats sternly.

"I'll contact you when I can," Graydon answers...and then abruptly disconnects the call.

"Graydon? Graydon!" Robert shouts before throwing his phone across the room which gets him odd looks from his campaign staff. "What?!" he snaps at them.

They have the sense to turns their heads away and look like their working.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Graydon is alone in the dark as he places his phone down, his expression inhumanely blank.

Ok I say alone as in there is not a living person with him.

But if you look at him what you do see is a thin silver probe embedded into his brain stem and follow that probe back it widens out to an elongated finger, attached to a hand, attached to an arm, attached to a shoulder, attached to a body that is is the current form of the Kryptonian AI, the Brain Interactive Construct. That of Milton Fine, Bayville High Principal.

"Very good, Mr Creed," Brainiac states in flat emotionless tones. It's not real praise. "You are serving your function."

And what function is that. Well as you may recall 3 members of the Friends of Humanity ambushed who they thought was Milton Fine at his home. Brainiac killed all 3 of them but not before it drained the knowledge out of the last one and Brainiac learned about the Friends of Humanity. Not enough knowledge however so it used that knowledge to find the next person up the chain of command and drained their knowledge and so on and so forth until it discovered the identity of the leader, something not known to the general public, the erstwhile Mr Creed here.

At that point Brainiac didn't kill him nor replace him as it could have because its attention needs to be focussed on the school and gaining Kal-El's trust...and it has some...side-projects lets call them, in process to aid that cause.

Anyway back to Mr Creed here. So instead of replacing him Brainiac made some adjustments to Mr Creed's neural pathways and turned him into an obedient drone who does Brainiac's bidding.

After all wasn't it strange how Graydon just ignored Robert Kelly and embarked on his little assault on District X?

It was done at Brainiac's command.

And so far it has gotten the result Brainiac calculated.

"Listen well Mr Creed. Your function is not to aid Robert Kelly but to aid me. You shall continue your organisation's activities that most humans find so reprehensible. You will continue to undermine Robert Kelly's campaign and to bring the polls closer together. You understand my instructions?"

"Y-yes," Graydon replies, his will quite clearly supplanted by Brainiac's control.

Brainiac withdraws its probe from the primitive's brain and reforms a properly shaped hand. A tightly fought election campaign is useful to its plans. Most organics would not understand but it can use the fact that it is Kal-El's adopted human father who is contesting the election to its advantage.

And with Mr Creed under its control Brainiac can ensure to reshape events exactly the way it requires.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"I promise Chlo, we'll find Lois," Clark is assuring his bestie in what is the 1st chance he has really had to catch-up with her properly since he got back. This was one of the rare chances he had gotten to see her room here at the mansion. It was littered with stuff in relation to her helping his dad's election campaign. Chloe was in charge of PR.

Chloe pulls at the end of her sleeves in what Clark is starting to find an annoying habit of hers to try and cover her golden skin up. In response he grabs her hands into his own.

"You believe me, right?" he pushes her to answer, to see if she does still believe.

"Yeah. Of course I do," Chloe insists. She always believes Clark. It's just...how conflicted is she. She ran away because she didn't want Lois to see her as she is now but yet here she is wishing and doing all in her power to find her cousin. God only knows what she'll say to her cousin if she finds her.

"Good, because I will," Clark repeats his promise. "I'm only sorry she got sucked into Patricia's plots around me."

"I don't blame you, Clark, if that's what you think. You can hardly be held responsible for Patricia Swann's lunacy," Chloe assures him she isn't playing the blame game.

"At least as far as I know Lois didn't end up where I did. I wouldn't wish that on even your annoying cousin," he says with a smirk.

Chloe eyes him carefully. "And what about you, Clark? Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Chloe presses him because he does say that far too easily when he's really not fine.

"Chloe I won't deny the hell I've been through lately but since I got back everything is...more colourful. It's like I can see the sunlight again...if you understand my meaning."

"I think I do. Plus having a hot new girlfriend probably helps," she teases him.

"Don't you start. I get enough of that from Bart," he gripes.

"But you have to see how this looks from our perspective Clark. You vanished for less than 2 days and then reappear, beard and all, with this girl, who, as it happens, is Piotr's little sister all grown up, on your arm who you're dating. Quite seriously from the gossip flying around here."

"So going to kill Dom," Clark mutters threateningly at the source of all gossip in this mansion as far as Clark can figure it.

Chloe grins in amusement at that. "Not denying it I notice," she continues to tease him.

Clark just gives her a look. No, he's not denying it. How can he when it's true.

"Point is you can't be surprised there's a lot of focus on it, especially when the girl in question is, as I already said, Piotr's long lost little sister."

"Yana and I went through...something I would find hard to put into words, Chlo. I know you think it's been only a couple of days but it's been weeks and weeks for me. For her it's been years," he feels a need to justify himself on this occasion.

"Do you love her?" Chloe asks seriously.

"It's way too soon for that, Chlo. Yana needs to adjust...to find herself again. I'll help her do that...and then we'll see where we are."

"You do like her, though," Chloe states it more than asks it because she can read it in Clark's expression that he cares for this girl a lot.

"Yeah, I do...though I'd be hard pressed to explain why in the sense I've been trying to come up with the words for what I saw and haven't managed it yet."

"Saw?"

"Inside her."

Chloe cocks her head to the side slightly, not understanding what he means.

"Like I said I don't quite have the words yet." But he's working on those words. "And you Chlo, how are you doing?" he asks her.

Clark can feel her hands twitch inside his, like she's trying to pull them back, probably so she can pull at her sleeves again in that new habit of hers. "You can tell me anything, Chloe. That hasn't changed," he feels the need to verbalise that.

"There's nothing to tell," Chloe says, not quite meeting his gaze as she says it.

Clark sighs. "Alright," he accepts for now, not wishing to push her. "But consider this. I know what it means to think yourself one thing your whole life, then one day to discover you're something else entirely," he adds.

And it's true. Until the day his father showed him his ship Clark never had an inkling he was an alien. He thought himself just a superpowered human.

Chloe manages a watery smile. "Thank you, Clark."

With nothing more he's gonna to get out of her right now Clark makes his leave...only to walk, almost literally, into Piotr in the hallway.

"Ah, Clark. Do you have a moment?" the big Russian asks.

"Sure."

"Good. I wish to talk to you."

"About?"

Piotr folds his arms across his chest and looks very stern. "You and my sister. What are your intentions toward her?"

Clark rubs his face. Seriously?!

* * *

Charles had sensed it before it actually happened. The stirring of a mind from sleep to consciousness. "Hello Ms Willis. Welcome back to my Institute. How are you feeling?"

Leslie gets herself up to a sitting position on the bed and glares at the bald man on the other side of this transparent wall. How is she feeling? Her head is pounding. She feels sick...and... "Did that bitch stab me?!" she shrieks as she suddenly recalls what happened.

"It was only a disabling strike. A shock to your nervous system to render you unconscious," Charles relays what Clark told him Illyana did.

Leslie gets back to her feet, wobbling a little.

"You'll find your powers disabled," Charles says it before she tries something foolish.

"Baldy, I swear if you don't let me go..."

"You are in no position to make any sort of demands," Charles cuts her off, his tone harsh. "Last time we met in Smallville, yes we let you go. That was a deal that was fulfilled. Right now, the only thing that stands between you and being handed over to SHIELD is myself and what I choose to do."

Leslie is rather taken aback by the tone. That's much stricter than she remembers.

"And speaking of SHIELD, how about you tell me what sort of deal you made with them?" he inquiries from her.

Leslie is genuinely confused by that question. "I...don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I would ever do is work for the man."

Charles nods as this confirms his thinking. "That's what I thought," he verbalises that.

"Which means what?"

"Examining you we found a puncture mark on the back of your neck," he reports what Hank has found during his second, much more thorough investigation. It was a very small puncture mark, just under her hairline which is why Hank missed it the first time round.

Leslie's hand goes and rubs there.

"And your bloodwork has traces of certain drugs, obviously intended to amplify your impulsive nature. Basically they used you to lure Superman out. Which means somehow they found you. What's the last thing you remember before the mall?"

Leslie frowns. "Last thing? I was...I..." the harder she tries, the less able she is to remember.

Charles locks his hands together in his lap. "It'll take time but we'll piece your memory back together," he advises her.

"You think I'm staying here?" she asks with a queer look like he's gone mad.

"You think I'm giving you a choice this time?" Charles asks her back.

"You can't do this!" Leslie rages as she storms toward the Profesor and then slams her fist against the transparent wall of her cell. "Ah fuck!" she swears as she rubs her hand in pain.

"You'll find I have infinite patience, Ms Willis. Your powers are unstable and they affect your personality. You require help. When I'm confident you are fully able to make rational decisions we'll discuss changing your living arrangements. In the meantime I would take the time to think on my offer of help. The more your resist the longer your stay in this cell will be. And, oh, please do remember I'm psychic in case you think of just pretending to accept my help. I can't be fooled by such a deception."

Leslie eyes him. "You've changed," she remarks on how different he seems. Before she doesn't think he would have done this

"Circumstances have changed. Apocalypse saw to that." And yes, Apocalypse changed him perhaps as well. How could it not?

"Apoca-who?" Leslie asks, clearly clueless.

Charles arches an eyebrow. Clearly her memory has some major gaps in it. Only reinforces that despite he finds confining her distasteful, it's necessary for the moment. "Think it over, Ms Willis," is his final advice for the moment.

* * *

In a way Clark had been expecting this speech from Piotr. The over-protective big brother one about how Clark better treat his sister well or else. Clark had thought of interrupting it and assuring Piotr but decided it would be better to let Piotr vent and get it off his chest.

Get it over with now and be done with it.

So Clark waits until he thinks Piotr is done. "Can I say something?" he requests.

"Da," Piotr permits him with a nod of the head.

"Piotr, I know how you feel. I've been where you're standing, giving that exact same speech. Marie's face was priceless," Clark chuckles as he recalls it. Ok, true he was doing it more for a laugh and to wind his sister up but still he meant it. "Then there is Kitty. As much as it may surprise you from the way we interact I do consider her like a sort of little sister and I gave her boyfriend this speech too. Plus when I threaten to break someone in half for breaking a heart I can really back up my words. Point is I know where this speech comes from. It comes from love. Let me just say a couple of things. I know you don't know Illyana too well yet but trust me when I say she is more than capable of taking care of herself. You haven't yet seen but a fraction of her power and abilities."

And Clark knows them better than most having been hunted by her for weeks so he knows what he is talking about.

Piotr's brow furrows. He hadn't really considered just what his sister could do now. All he had seen was that very brief demonstration in the mall when Illyana incapacitated Live Wire.

"Second," Clark continues. "I'm not perfect. Never pretended to be but I give you my word, Piotr, I will do my best to care for your sister. I know how special she is. And my intentions, which was your original question, are to care for her, be the best companion I can be, to help her, support her in becoming the best person she can be. That I can promise. What I can't promise as to how it'll end Piotr. No-one can sit here and guarantee a happy ever after. Not even me, no matter how powerful I may seem."

Piotr takes a moment to absorb his words. How can he ask for more? Though don't expect him to be happy about imaging his little snowflake having...you know that 3 letter word beginning with s. "So we understand each other?" Piotr asks for clarity.

Clark shakes his head with a small laugh. "Yes, Piotr. I understand perfectly," he says because he does. Because to summarise he's a big brother too.

"Very well," Piotr is satisfied...for now.

* * *

That night Clark sits himself down upon the Institute roof, beside his girlfriend. "Where did you go?" he asks her, as having not seen her in a few hours.

"To Limbo," Illyana answers as she looks upward at the star filled sky. "I needed to check up on things," she explains. After all she is Queen. It's her responsibility. And she needs to make sure one of her minions doesn't get ideas above their station and try and take the Throne.

Clark nods and puts an arm around her. "Enjoying the stars?" he queries.

"I had forgotten how beautiful they were," Illyana admits.

"Ne polovina, kak krasivo, kak ty."(Not as half as beautiful as you)

Illyana can't help but smile at that. "Which one did you come from?" she asks.

Clark leans over and brings his finger in front of her face for her eyes to follow as he points. "That one."

"And light takes millions of years to reach Earth so..."

"Yes, in fact you are seeing the light from my world as it was, before it was destroyed," Clark completes her thinking.

"When I was a little girl I remember...it was after my parents died, my brother would tell me that those stars were them, looking down on us from Heaven, along with all the angels."

Clark's expression becomes contemplative.

"Yet, you come from one of those stars."

"Are you asking if I'm an angel?" Clark inquires. "Because I already get enough of that sort of nonsense from Nova Roma," he points out unhappily.

"Oh right, they think you a God, don't they," Illyana recalls from his memories.

"They do," Clark laments.

"No. I don't think you an angel, Clark. I was just...I don't know," she says in confusion, having no idea what she was going for there.

Clark gives her a reassuring squeeze.

"Why do you want to be with me?" she asks in quiet tones.

"I saw inside you, Illyana and I've been trying to come up with the words for what I saw...and in fact your words have given me an idea."

"What?" she asks, pensive.

"Even though you have been burdened by demons not of your own making at your core remains the heart of an angel. There is goodness inside you, Illyana. I've seen it. And one day, I promise, I'll help you see it too and believe that that is true."

Powerful emotions well up within her at his words. She turns her head to find those blue eyes of his, looking into her. Looking at her, past her darkness. He was so...good. She leans forward and captures her lips with his and they share a long, slow, passionate kiss. Afterwards she rests her head on his powerful shoulder and just enjoys the feeling of connection.

Clark smiles at her act as he rests his head against her...and smiles more as he feels her tail wrap around his waist. He wonders if she even realises it's reappeared. He coughs slightly. "So...your brother gave me the talk, you know," he mentions.

"Talk?" she questions, puzzled.

"The 'I better look after you or else' one."

Illyana frowns. "I'm killing him," she swears

Clark chuckles. "It was only because he loves you," he points out. "Also have I mentioned before about the need to address these homicidal tendencies of yours?" he asks, knowing that he has.

Illyana's lips curl up slightly. "You can try but you'll find me a stubborn...soul," she says, the irony of using the 's' word not escaping her.

"I like challenges."

"Idiot."

"Brat."

"You're crazy."

"And yet crazy idiot rocks your world. Try and deny it."

"I think I preferred it in Hell," she dead-pans.

"You're so cute when you pout."

Illyana rolls her eyes. "Dark Lords help me," she mutters pleadingly.

In response to that all there is is a deep rumble of amusement from within Clark's chest. Yep, this is gonna be an interesting relationship.

* * *

_Author's Note: Of course Patricia has Illyana's soul and a day will come when it'll be used in one of her future schemes but that's not today. Brainiac; the true power behind the Friends of Humanity...at least right now. Beware, beware Clark. You're being played. As for Lois, I wanted to give her a bit longer of quality alone time before I have Patricia bring her back so we'll catch up with her later. Interesting test of wills, the Professor against Live Wire don't you think. And, as many people requested, Piotr gives Clark the over-protective big brother routine. Clark's seen the goodness inside Illyana, now he just has to persuade her that it's there and once she believes it is then perhaps she's ready to be 'Magik'. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; a version of the Smallville episode Thirst._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The following weekend, the start of October, has given everyone several days to begin to adjust to recent events.

Like Clark being almost back to his cheerful self. Almost because he still has the burdens and memories of War, his torture at Apocalypse's hands, his stay in Limbo and from time to time you do get the haunted, burdened look in his eye.

Difference now is that he is much more willing to open up to the Professor over it in their sessions. Plus he has a girlfriend who understands.

Course helping Illyana through her readjustment is going to be a long process.

It hadn't helped when Patricia is suddenly in the Bugle giving an interview.

Illyana had flown into a rage when she saw it and attempted to hunt Patricia down, only to get nowhere. Clark had had to restrain her...which is no mean feat even with his full powers.

Everyone who saw it, especially her brother, were shocked by the intensity of Yana's rage. Clark knew exactly where it came from, how to handle it and how to calm Illyana down.

Still no-one is going to forget it in a hurry. Especially not her brother.

As for trying to find Patricia they got nowhere. They talked to Bridget, Clark and the Professor and she said she didn't know where Patricia was. That the woman who goes by Black Swan appeared and disappeared or just phoned whenever she felt like it, without notice.

The Professor could tell Bridget was speaking the truth.

So the problem remained of just how exactly to catch Patricia. It was not an easy problem to solve. With her ability of foresight...or whatever it is, how do you do it?

Tied directly into that is the problem of just where the hell Lois Lane is. Bridget promised to raise it with Patricia if she saw her but as things stand they haven't clue one on where Lois is.

Another problem they face; Live Wire.

Yes, she was still here and still in her cell which she tried to escape from daily. She had so far refused point blank to be helped in any way.

Unluckily for the electrically charged mutant the Professor had near infinite patience. He could wait until she herself realised she required help. There was no way to help her until she did.

And they still required full answers as to her connection, whatever it is, to SHIELD. The Professor wasn't ready to take that knowledge by force just yet since he was genuinely trying to gain her trust in his attempt to help her.

Apart from that life in Bayville got on as it always seemed to.

The Mayoral campaign rolled on.

Robert Kelly had broken his silence, made some mild criticisms of the Friends of Humanity but had conditioned his entire response on basically not commenting until the police investigation and any possible trials were over, claiming he didn't want to prejudice the procedures in anyway. Apart from that his main response was rephrasing his message so that his aims were the same but to sound less like he was stoking violence.

Jonathan's main response to that was to point out that basically nothing had changed from the Kelly camp and keep pushing it as basically a hope vs fear battle.

It was all building up to a televised head to head debate in a couple of weeks.

Not that Jean had seen much of these events. After last weekend she had had to, basically, head straight back to college. So it's Saturday morning before she is pulling up in her car in front of the mansion.

As she steps out she rubs her arms. Chilly autumn day today.

Jean bounds up the steps and enters through the door. Quiet. No-one about.

Just then a circular portal opens and there is laughter as two figures emerge. Clark, a clean shaven Clark with very short hair, with a blond girl chuckling at each other.

"This is the last time I ever let you pick one of our dates," Clark is jokingly complaining.

"This was the first time I picked a date," Illyana points out.

"And it'll be the last," Clark reiterates.

"Ut uh. We have an agreement remember," Illyana argues in disagreement. "We take turns," she reminds him of their agreement. The one he insisted upon.

Clark had thought it a good way to help her get back into doing 'normal' things. Considering where she just took them for that date he's seriously thinking he blundered. Then again it was the 1st time she chose and it's inevitable it would be a bit odd considering her upbringing so fine, they have an agreement. "Ok, you win," he relents.

"Naturally," Illyana boasts as if she always wins...well not always. She never wanted him to shave or get his hair cut but he won that battle...sorta.

**Flashback...**

As he grew older Clark had had to learn many tricks to get around his invulnerability when it came to simple grooming. Should have seen the effort it took his parents to figure out how to cut his hair when he was little.

However, after his heat vision developed he experimented, naturally, to understand what it could do and found he could focus it to the level to burn his own hair...which led to the idea he could use it to shave when his facial hair started to appear.

Of course the trick was that he had to figure out how to bounce it off a mirror without melting the mirror. That took...several melted mirrors before he got it right.

Right now he's in the bathroom, holding a small mirror in his hand as he uses it to burn back his overgrown beard. In the reflection he catches a pouting Illyana behind him.

"That won't work you know," he points out.

"What won't?" she asks.

"You know what," he tells her. Illyana has learned that her ridiculously cute pout can be used as a weapon as effectively as a sword or axe can to get her way. It's the hunter in her that takes whatever advantage she can. "I have to get rid of the beard because I can't explain it when I go back to school," he repeats his argument for like the hundredth time.

Illyana folds her arms across her chest. She doesn't like it.

Clark doesn't let her stop him as he finishes his work and then rubs his hand over his once again smooth face. "There. Better," he declares it to be. He then turns to her. "So what do you think?"

Illyana steps up to him and reaches up with her hand as she feels the contours of his face. She cocks her head to the side as she examines closely his face, almost as if she's committing it to memory.

Clark clasps his hand over hers. "You have a gentle touch, you know," he feels like he should tell her.

He's looking at her with those eyes of his again and Illyana finds herself inexplicably short of breath. "I...uh...I don't," she argues. "These hands...have punched and crushed and destroyed...so much."

Clark smiles gently at her. There's regret in her voice. The regret she claims she doesn't feel if you ask her directly. "Yet you use them with such precision and skill when you do magic."

Illyana snorts. "That's really mostly for show. Magic is directed by force of will. A battle between sorcerers is in many ways simply a test of whose will is greater."

"I never took you as one for show," Clark remarks.

"Then you don't really know everything about me, do you."

Clark smiles at that. "No. I don't...and I'm glad that's the case," he says truthfully. "Gives us something to talk about on our dates."

Illyana frowns. She hadn't really given it much thought.

Clark leans in and kisses her gently...and gentle kisses become deeper and more passionate ones. Ones that makes Illyana moan from somewhere deep in her throat.

When they stop Clark chuckles.

"What?" she asks, puzzled.

Clark points downward. "Tail," he says.

Illyana looks down...and indeed, there is her tail, entwined round Clark's leg. Damn thing seemed to have a mind of its own lately. Takes a conscious effort to get it to unwind. It swishes back and forth.

"You know I don't mind. I told you I like your tail," Clark reminds her with a fond smile. In fact she looks cute with it. In fact he has no problem with her in whatever appearance she has.

"I'm not...I can't..." what's the words she's looking for.

Clark can guess. "You're not ready for anyone to see it and to know."

Illyana nods. That's it.

Clark brushes her blond hair back behind her ear. "So...want to help me to cut my hair?" he asks her.

Illyana's face brightens up instantly at that suggestion...along with an evil gleam in her eyes as to what sort of hair cut she can give him...

**Present...**

Clark finally notices they have company. "Oh hey Jean," he greets her.

Illyana instantly masks over her feelings, becoming cool and distant as soon as she realises she isn't alone with Clark.

"Clark," Jean acknowledges him. "You cut your hair?" she queries with a frown. She doesn't like it. It's too short, practically a buzz cut...and that curly lock that use to flop over his forehead is gone. You know the one that irresistibly calls out for someone to brush it back.

"Actually Yana did it," Clark nods his head in her direction as he runs his hand over it. With her magical abilities it allowed her to actually cut it. Why so short? Probably her dark sense of humour. She thought it funny to do. As for Clark himself...it's grown on him. He was shocked at first when he saw it but it's not really that bad. Plus it's hair. It'll grow back. Also the way to get back at her is to tell her how much he likes it. "I never imagined this style myself but it works."

Jean may disagree with that statement but mentioning 'Yana' brings Jean's attention to the blond girl. She may not have been here personally this last week but Betsy is never slack in keeping Jean up to date. In fact catching up and helping Betsy with her telekinetic powers is one of the things Jean has to do over the weekend before she's back to college on Monday.

But back to Clark's...girlfriend so she's told. What is there to say? Jean doesn't know the girl. Only Betsy's comments about it being weird, what with this being Piotr's little sister. "You're just back from a date?" she queries that.

"Yeah," Clark confirms...before his attention notices the daylight. "Is it morning?" he queries with what clearly sounds like surprise in his tone.

"Yes," Jean confirms.

Clark looks to Illyana with a 'look'. "You said you'd bring us back before midnight," he very mildly chastises.

"Oops," Illyana says with a smile that is not sheepish at all. In fact it's exactly the opposite.

"Oops?" Clark questions.

"Time travel's tricky," Illyana defends herself. "So I'm a few hours out."

"I'm probably just lucky you hit the right century," Clark teases her.

"As I recall you spent the last 2 days getting _lucky."_

"Yana," Clark says in exasperation as heat rushes to his cheeks. He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head...yet with the same smile of reluctant fondness that often gifts his face in relation to her inability to quite get what should remain private.

Jean's eyebrows rise significantly at the remark with the clear suggestiveness. She coughs to clear her throat. "Clark, you have a moment to talk in private?" she asks him.

"Sure," Clark says easily. "Yana, give us a minute? We'll catch up later...oh wait a second. Jean, Illyana. Illyana, Jean," he does the introduction he forgot to do before.

The two girls nod their heads at each other in acknowledgement before Illyana vanishes into one of her stepping disks.

Clark has a half goofy smile on his face as his hands slip into his pockets.

"Time travel?" is the first question Jean has.

"Yana's stepping disks transcend dimension and therefore time as well if she wants to. It's just we kinda lost track of it where we were so she said she'd bring us back at roughly midnight. If you can't guess she missed."

"Where were you?"

Clark rubs the back of his neck in his nervous habit. "That's too long a story," he sidesteps answering it. "Lets just say it was a very unique destination for our date...but that's probably not why you asked to speak to me so what's up Jean? How's college by the way? Found a hot college guy yet?"

"I'm going to kill Betsy," Jean swears because that 'hot, college guy' thing totally comes from the English girl.

Clark chuckles.

Jean brushes her hair back. Clark's gotten her off topic. "So."

"So?" Clark queries with an arched eyebrow.

"Betsy told me what happened to you. How are you?"

"Fine. Getting better."

"That's good."

Clark's eyes narrow slightly. "Jean I get the impression you want to ask me about something but don't know how to raise it," he guesses. Call it intuition.

Jean doesn't quite meet his gaze. She coughs. "I-I just figured that if you're better we could clear up things between us. If you'll recall it ended with you simply telling me to stay away from you."

Clark rubs his face. Seriously? She wants to revisit this? "Ok, let me see here. You were mad at me for reasons I never fully got but I apologised anyway for what I accept was not my best behaviour but at least I have a good reason behind that. You, refused to accept my apology so I'm not sure where else there is to go from there."

Jean scoffs. "That was not a proper apology."

"Oh here we go," Clark complains. "I told you I'm better able to express myself in writing. If that's not good enough I don't see what else I can do. If you expect me to get on my knees and grovel for forgiveness you'll be waiting till the sun goes cold."

"Don't be so over-dramatic," Jean tells him off. "I don't expect grovelling. I expect an apology."

"Which I've given and I'm simply not going to keep repeating it. Accept my apology or not. The choice is yours. I have a long list of things to do Jean which I'm now several hours behind in so if you'll excuse me," he says, ending this pointless conversation that's going round in circles.

Jean puts her hands on her hips and frowns. She's sorry but she just doesn't feel his written apology was good enough but if he's not going to do better and she's not going to accept it where does that leave them?

* * *

Clark throws his jacket on his bed as he sits down in the chair in front of his computer. Bart wasn't here. Must have gone out for a run or something. He does that...which Clark understands. Sometimes you just need to run...to experience running faster than anyone else. It's hard to explain in words.

Clark lets out a sigh and runs his hand through his short hair. He does have work to do. His latest piece for the restored school paper. Preferably before Iris skews him alive for being late with it.

Arms wrap around him from behind. "What did she want?" Illyana asks.

Clark pats her arm with his hand reassuringly. "I don't know. Closure?" he guesses because he's lost. "Apparently my apology wasn't good enough."

Illyana frowns. "I'm not sure you have anything to apologise for," she reflects on what she knows on it from Clark's memories. It wasn't his fault really. His mind was being messed with.

"You could make that argument. In fact part of me has but on the other hand I can see now much more clearly what a jackass I had been at times so another part of me can see the need to apologise...which I did. Jean just won't accept it for reasons that are beyond me."

"Perhaps she's just looking for an excuse to make you keep coming back to her," Illyana mutters.

Clark turns his head to look at the pretty face of his girlfriend with an arched eyebrow. Something about her tone of voice. "Yana...are you jealous?"

Illyana snorts. "In your dreams. If I was jealous, the redhead would be dead. Darkchylde does not abide rivals on any level."

"Is this because War and frankly everyone else seems to think I had a thing for Jean? You've been inside my head and you know I only see her as a friend."

"It's not you I'm doubting but what does she feel?"

"I'm not a mind reader. I don't know. What I do know is if you know how I feel about you then have trust in me."

"Trust...doesn't come easily," Illyana admits a struggle she has. "You can't afford it in Limbo. After all Belasco trusted me which is why he turned his back on me and look what happened to him."

"Yeah but Belasco was an idiot," Clark jests.

"So are you."

"And are you planning to stab me through the back?"

"I consider it at least twice a day."

Clark's unsure whether she's joking or being serious to be honest. Both are equally possible. See what he meant about their relationship being interesting. Clark gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Brat," he says fondly, choosing to keep it light.

"Idiot."

"I need to catch-up on my work," he tells her.

"Oh. Ok," she accepts as she moves to sit on his bed.

Clark lets out a sigh. She's still not really made a friend beyond him so far. That needs to change. He doesn't like the thought of her retreating into isolation when he's not around. He means right now she could be off hanging out with a friend while he works but instead she's here with him. Yeah, definitely he needs to do something about this. He turns to his work. "By the way it's so cute that you get jealous over me," he teases her.

Illyana actually growls. "You're crazy," she declares. "If anyone gets jealous over someone, it's you over me," she claims because she's not oblivious to the fact she is very physically attractive. She's seen the looks she gets.

"I notice that crazy is your 2nd favourite description of me after idiot."

"And doesn't that tell you something?"

"Doesn't the fact you're dating me tell you something?"

"That a decade in Limbo has irreversibly corrupted me?"

"Do we need to have that debate again? I told you Illyana you're not a monster and one day I'll get you to believe it."

"Good luck with that," she mutters.

Clark rolls his eyes...before an idea strikes him and he gets a certain mischievous gleam in there. "I know how to prove it," he suddenly declares.

Illyana eyes him suspiciously. "How?"

Clark's own little evil smirk adorns his face. "Because if you were a monster you clearly would not be ticklish."

Illyana's eyes go wide with...well fear actually as she backs away from him. "Don't you dare, Clark," she warns him off.

Clark rises to his feet menacingly. "Oh yes, I think so."

"No..." Illyana never finishes that denial as Clark blurs and next thing Illyana knows is lying on her back on Clark's bed, squirming, being merciless tickled to death. "Ah...hahaha...no...hahaha...stop it..." she pleads between her laughs. "I'm warning you...hahhahaha...I'm a demon sorceress...hahahahaha...I'll make you pay...hahahaha...I know spells...hahahaha..."

When you've been as intimate as they have, inevitably, in exploring Yana's body, Clark found the ticklish spots...and lets face it most people are ticklish in some fashion. It's amusing to see her try and utter her threats while laughing and squirming like a little girl.

It's a few moments later Clark realises that she has managed to lock her legs around him and that they're very, very close, with her pinned beneath him, her chest heaving. He freezes and Illyana opens her eyes staring into him, the blue mixed with a red glow of lust. Oh, she is far too sexy for her own good as her lips rise to meet his.

"Illyana...you...need..." Clark struggles to speak between kisses. "Bart..." could appear in an instant at any time.

Illyana frankly doesn't care as her hands roam across his broad back, her hips grinding into his. Satisfaction at feeling the response of his arousal. She's just so...turned on right now. And he's weakening. She can sense him giving in, responding, his hands on her. Not enough. "Damn clothes," she mutters, annoyed they're in the way. See this is why she thinks a makeover was unnecessary. Her garb from Limbo allows much easier access.

Still it doesn't take much time for her to have pulled Clark's t-shirt off and him to have removed her top and to have him kissing, licking and nipping at the pale flesh, making her growl deeply and the glow of her eyes deepen.

That is when the theme from E.T. starts playing. Clark's current ringtone...and yes, he's heard all the jokes but secretly he loves that movie. How can he not? It's about a boy who befriends a lost alien.

Illyana's groan of irritation is very loud and very heartfelt. "Ignore it," she says.

"Can't," Clark says, sharing her frustration, honestly. He unwraps himself from her and goes to where he left his phone. Beside his computer.

Illyana sits up and blows out a breath of annoyance.

Clark checks the caller ID before answering. "Yana...tail," he points out and points at the red coloured appendage, swishing hard against the bed in reflection of Illyana's mood of utter frustration.

Illyana glances down at her tail briefly, closes her eyes and concentrates it away.

"Hey Andrea," Clark answers the phone to his Metropolis based friend. "How are you?" he asks her, having not seen nor spoken to her since...it was after Chloe's body went 'missing'. That was their last conversation where he lied to cover-up for Chloe. "Uh huh...good...so what has you calling me?" he asks. His brow then furrows. "Vampires?" he queries in utter confusion at what she is saying.

Illyana makes a face and a noise of disgust. "Revolting creatures," she mutters in revulsion...and yes, this the Queen of Limbo and a demon-sorceress saying this. Illyana hates vampires. Blood sucking parasites.

Clark glances out the corner of his eye at his girlfriend's mutterings. "Andrea. I'll be there as soon as I can...Your apartment? Sure that's fine...Ok, I'll meet you there. Bye Andrea."

Clark ends the call and looks at Yana. "Vampires," he says the word, trying to prompt a response from her.

As part of being Belasco's apprentice Illyana is, in fact, very well educated...just not in the stuff normal people are. "Demonic half-breeds. Humans infected with a supernatural virus that alters them. Even the purebloods aren't really pure as they claim to be. They're just directly descended from the first of their kind, the father of their race, the first human to be transformed...back in ancient Sumeria I think it was."

"That's modern day Iraq."

Illyana nods. "It was one of the ancient Gods of that region that did it for what reasons I don't know. Thought it a good laugh I suppose. They could be like that. They found humans amusing to alleviate the boredom that comes with immortality."

"So...they're like a species? They can breed, have children?"

Illyana nods. "Don't believe everything you see in movies...though some of it is accurate. The virus is in their saliva so once bitten a human will change within 3 days. They must feed on blood. Technically the blood of any warm blooded mammal will suffice, provide sufficient nutrition but it doesn't taste as good as human blood so they tend not to bother. The alterations that come with the transformation wash away what you would call human conscience. Vampires can be as cruel and vindictive as any demon. They are also incredibly, insufferably arrogant little creatures. They think they're a superior form of life," Illyana snorts with derision.

"You've met one," Clark can figure from her words.

"Belasco gave me one as a pet once upon a time," Illyana states blandly. "Until it tried to escape. Didn't last an hour before I hunted it down. Unlike you who lasted weeks. That says something doesn't it."

Clark frowns. He saw her memories...there was a figure he thinks she's referring to. One of the terrible things he accepts she has done. "So like the movies, sunlight, stakes, garlic?" he queries, just trying to gather as much information as possible. It's a reporter thing.

"Yes. Sunlight and stakes are fatal as is beheading. Fire can kill them if you burn them hot enough. Your eyes would probably fry them in seconds. They are allergic to garlic and also silver."

"Abilities?"

"Strong, fast, agile, enhanced senses, ability to regenerate from most wounds...nothing compared to you. Some know magic, some have a hypnotic ability to control minds...well weak minds at any rate, some live far more modern lives, integrated into the world. They've been in the shadows for thousands of years. It's how they survive. To remain hidden, behind the scenes. You mustn't consider them as a homogeneous group. They live in different...tribes almost with different cultures and customs."

Clark sighs. "You know I think I miss the days when all I had to consider were humans, mutants and aliens."

Illyana shrugs.

"Ok well we don't know for certain what it is we're dealing with. Just because Andrea thinks vampires doesn't make it so. I need to see and assess it myself first."

"Clark...if they are vampires don't be merciful," Illyana warns him. "They get as much enjoyment out of suffering as Darkchylde does...as any demon does. It's the one demonic trait that we share. Actually mercy in this case would be putting them out of their misery. You'd be doing them a favour. Their previous human selves would probably think so. Rather dead than twisted into a monster. Trust me I know that feeling well," she says with a certain sadness as she reflects on herself.

Clark looks at her sadly. He knows what she feels. But he won't accept she is a monster and he can't just accept what she's saying over vampires. At least not until he knows and understands more. He needs to see for himself first basically.

"In fact perhaps I should come with you," Illyana proposes.

"Illyana...this is what I do," Clark points out with her. "There are going to be many times you can't be there at my side. And it's not that I don't appreciate you and your abilities because I got several weeks worth of learning to respect both in Limbo. In return I know you respect my abilities. I can handle this...and you really need to start making friends without me around. If I'm really stuck I'll call you. I promise."

Illyana rises to her feet, worry etched on her face as she saddles up to him. "You really promise?"

"I really really promise," Clark assures her as he wraps his arms around her trim waist and kisses her gently. "It may be nothing. Andrea mentioned a college. Could be Goths playing vampires...a little too realistically but that's a human police problem. That's what I need to check out first. And as for how I handle it...in either case...I can only be myself Yana."

"I know...and I really really like yourself," Illyana says, her voice soft.

Clark smiles warmly at her. Expressions of emotion aren't her strong point. "Have faith in me as I do in you. Now, promise to be nice while I'm away?"

"Illyana nice or Darkchylde nice?" she queries with a small evil smirk.

"Illyana nice. I want to see my friends still alive when I get back."

"It's funny how when we're alone you never complain over Darkchylde _nice," _Illyana points out.

Clark coughs uncomfortably. "Yes, well as you have said yourself few other people can survive Darkchylde _nice_."

"That's true...but it would be fun," Illyana says with a pout.

"Brat."

"Idiot."

"Be good. Bond," Clark presses her to bond with other people while he's out.

"You sound like my brother," Illyana says in exasperation. Piotr too has been making this case about her needing to make friends. It's like they conspired to gang up on her...and they may well have she is starting to think.

"Yana. For me. Please," he requests giving her an earnest look.

Oh by the Dark Lords, those eyes of his. How can anyone resist. "Fine. I'll try," she relents.

"Thank you," Clark says with true meaning. He gives her a quick kiss before he's gone in a blur.

Next stop; Metropolis.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Clark reaches Andrea's apartment and raises his hand to knock on the door...when an idea hits him and a mischievous grin reaches his face.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Andrea."

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Andrea."

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Andrea."

The door opens and there stands one Latino brunette looking less than amused.

Clark smiles goofily as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "Hey!" he greets her merrily.

Andrea arches an eyebrow. "You're not funny," she tells him off.

"Am too," Clark argues childishly.

"You've cut your hair," she notices how incredibly short it is.

"Blame my girlfriend. I am...because she was the one who did it. She thinks she's funny."

"Girlfriend?" Andrea queries with a frown, an unhappy tone in her voice.

"Long story," Clark puts it off for now. "Can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure," Andrea says as she steps aside.

Clark walks in past her, noting that his aesthetic changes aren't the only ones. Andrea's changed too...though this is more in the shape of her clothes. Less formal and geeky...much more...showy offy. A buttoned up top...with quite a few buttons undone to give just a hint of her cleavage and a short skirt to show off her legs.

The door shuts behind him and Clark notices that the curtains are closed...during the day?

Suddenly Andrea's hands are on his shoulder's, massaging them. "So...thanks for coming so quickly," she says, her tone breathy...husky almost.

"You're welcome."

Andrea's mouth comes next to his ear. "No. Really. I feel like I should _reward_ you," she says, her tone flirtatious and suggestive. "Hmm, so much strength. So much power...running through your veins."

Clark spent several weeks in Hell. It left him with a much more highly acute sense of awareness and danger. Remember you didn't know what was around you that could try and kill you at any moment. That sense...is blaring right now.

Clark spins round and grabs Andrea by the throat in an iron grip. She hisses at him...revealing fangs in her mouth and her eyes turned blood red. Clark then throws her over her couch...where she rolls to a crouch on all 4s on the floor.

Andrea hisses again at him. "This could have been easy, Clark. Pleasurable. I would have taken you to highs you can't imagine. You can't imagine how alive I feel right now. I've never felt this alive and you could have felt the same."

"Sorry. I don't go in for biting until a 3rd date," he dead-pans. "Well not usually. Yana...uh...you probably don't want to hear about that," he realises.

Andrea hisses some more. "If she was here I'd rip out her throat and drain her until she was a dried out husk!" she snaps.

"Unlikely," Clark reflects. "More likely would be the exact opposite," he believes, simply because he's experienced the full range of capabilities Illyana possesses and her wrath when she feels like it. "Now talking of easy how about we do this the easy way, hmm? Give up and let me help you," he asks her.

"You underestimate my power, Clark," Andrea arrogantly boasts. "I've moved far beyond what I was before. I will have you. You are mine."

Clark sighs. "And here, once again, I'm reduced to a joint of meat," he jokily laments.

Andrea pounces at him...and Clark will give it to her. She's faster than she was...but so is he since even they last met. He blurs out of the way as a chase commences round her apartment until Clark has her leaping at him, exactly where he wanted her to...as he rips the curtains away and the sunlight floods in.

Andrea screams as the rays of light touch her skin...burning her. She staggers back into the shade...only to stagger back into a short, sharp powerful blow across the back of her neck courtesy of Clark.

Andrea collapses in a heap, unconscious.

Clark sighs and strokes his chin. "Oh, Andrea, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asks with grave tones.

* * *

_Author's Note: Clark's buzz cut is from his current comic book look. More likely than not I'll just let it grow back. Illyana can time travel(within certain rules she sticks to regarding the integrity of the timeline) __but she does on occasion not quite hit the intended destination. __It occurred to me that Clark and Jean are at an impasse. She doesn't think his written apology was good enough while he feels he apologised in the medium he is best at using. One of them eventually has to concede but given how stubborn both are that could take awhile. Did you get my Big Bang Theory reference? And I figured Clark's time in Limbo would give him a much more acute awareness and sense of when danger is around him. How could it not? And Andrea the vampire was actually a spur of the moment decision, not my original plan. Lets see where it leads. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Thirst part 2._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**At the Institute...**

Illyana knows Clark suggested she stay and 'make friends' but honestly she wasn't sure how to start so instead she finds herself outside, watching her brother aid Clark's father on the Institute's farm.

It was Jonathan's way of relaxing away from the election campaign to just spend a few hours doing what he really loves.

With the campaign taking up so much of his time he had to more and more leave Piotr in charge...which to be fair the large Russian seemed happy to do. He got paid for doing it.

Illyana leans on the wooden fence and rests her chin on her hands.

Her brother pauses in his work and looks back at her.

Illyana arches an eyebrow as if asking 'what?'.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" Piotr wonders.

"Oh you're doing a super job. I wouldn't want to risk ruining it," Illyana declares, cheekiness in her tone.

"You wouldn't," Piotr insists, seeing if he can persuade her into doing some actual work.

"I always saw my role more as a supervisor," Illyana insists, the petulant cheekiness of the little girl she was shining through for a moment.

"Yes, I recall you bossing me around," Piotr half-complains but with a fond smile. It was after their parents died and they were alone. Illyana had to remain with him so he could keep an eye on her so she sat there and ordered him around. He let it go because he knew she was enjoying herself.

"You're good at taking orders!" Illyana proclaims with that evil little smirk of hers.

Piotr rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Aren't you cold?" he wonders. It's October and she has no jacket on.

Honestly it never even occurred to Illyana that it might be cold. She has endured extremes of temperature, both heat and cold, in Limbo beyond even what her native Russia can conjure up. Bottom line is that she's not quite human any longer so her tolerances are beyond human. Therefore she doesn't feel cold or realise it is to others. To divert too close a scrutiny she goes with the response of, "We're Russian, brother. This is a heatwave by comparison with home."

"Not quite," Piotr qualifies. Yes, Russia can be very, very cold in the winter but it can also get very hot in the summer.

Illyana shrugs. It's all she has left to say on the issue.

"There you are!" a peppy tone proclaims.

Illyana turns her head to see Kitty striding toward her.

"I was looking for you."

"You were?" Illyana asks, confused as to why anyone would be looking for her. She's not exactly social.

"Yeah," Kitty confirms as she comes to stand next to the blond girl. "Wanted to see if you would like to hang out with us."

"Us?"

"A group of us girls. Can't, like, promise anything too exciting because I don't think we've got anything planned for the day yet."

"Why are you asking me?" Illyana wonders, unable to fathom a reason.

"Because being part of the X-Men means being part of the family and we want to help you settle in."

That sounded...too rehearsed to Illyana's ears. "No, really. Why are you asking me?" she repeats with a piercing gaze.

Kitty's resistance collapses. "Ok, Clark may have, like, asked as a favour before he zipped off," she confesses. He actually sweet talked her into it, calling her one of the best people he knows and so on. Clark can be annoyingly charming when he wants to be when usually Kitty just find him plain annoying.

"I'll kill him. I swear," Illyana states, meaning it quite real.

"Well I don't usually rush to his defence so please don't tell him I did but he does it because he cares."

"I know why he does things. I've seen inside his head."

"That must have been scary," Kitty reflects with a shudder.

Illyana can't help but smile amused. Scary compared to what? Herself? Not really. If anything it only adds to the shame she claims she doesn't feel. To feel his goodness and compare it to her own darkness...it confuses her as to how he can stand being in the same room as her let alone take her as his lover.

"By the way what I said to start off with is also true," Kitty would just like to point out.

"You don't know me and if you did..." Illyana leaves it unsaid.

"That's sorta the point of my asking. So we can get to know each other, be friends," Kitty says in her perpetual cheery tones and attitude that despite all they've been through she manages to maintain.

"You should go, Snowflake," Piotr intervenes at this point. She could do with friends. Hopefully it would help pull her out of her shell and he will be able to see more of his little sister in her again. So far it's been a struggle and she's remained very distant.

"Uh...what about you? I was going to help," she easily lies. Trust her she's well versed in lying.

Piotr, though, can see through her on this occasion. "Oh, that's ok. I'll manage. Go on. Off you go and have fun."

Kitty takes Illyana by the arm and manages to pull the reluctant blond along.

"See you later!" Piotr calls after her.

"Traitor," Illyana calls back, making him smile. Yeah, she's so going to make him pay for this.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

With her senses now super-acute Andrea could smell and hear almost her entire environment long before she needed to open her eyes.

She was no longer in her apartment. It was a building long abandoned...except for vermin. Wind whistling through broken windows.

And the most intoxicating smell of all. That of sunshine flowing through veins with a slow steady beat not more than half a dozen paces away.

It was why she tried and lured him to her. She knew his blood would contain the most power of all and with it...well no more listening to the little twit whose only redeeming feature was to be the one to transform her.

"I know you're awake by the way," the deep baritone voice interrupts her thoughts. "Playing dead. Seen it, done it. You can't fool me."

Andrea opens her eyes. Warehouse. Filthy, empty...'_lovely,' _her inner sarcasm says. Clark sat in front of her, his back to her, unconcerned to feel like he needs to watch her. There's something...different about him. He's relaxed around her. That's...wrong. No-one is ever relaxed around a vampire surely. She's a predator and he's her prey...only he's acting like...she doesn't know. He's not fitting either one of the predator or prey roles right now.

Andrea tries to move...but can't. She looks down. Heavy chains...but still she should easily be able to break them. She tries. She fails.

"Heavy sedative. Enough to put down a whole herd of elephants," Clark answers her unspoken question, still without looking at her. "I don't think you'll find your strength returning any time soon. Plus I do believe it's probably been awhile since you 'fed' so I'm guessing that also saps your strength."

"Where am I?" Andrea asks.

"Somewhere away from other people," Clark answers calmly.

"Come on, Clark. You don't need these chains. I promise I'll be good. This floor is cold and hard. How about you come, keep me warm and we can talk," she says, her voice flirtatious, seductive.

"That's perhaps the worst example of blatant use of seduction technique to trick me into releasing you I've ever heard. And trust me I know. I've tried that trick myself and I sucked at it."

"Release me!" Andrea roars angrily, her eyes turning blood red.

"Temper, temper," Clark mock reprimands her, raising a hand and waggling a finger.

"Release me or else!"

"I've heard scarier threats from scarier things from down in the pits of Hell. Then there was my time as a Horseman of Apocalypse...but I don't need to tell you about that. You knew that had happened to me...or does the transformation addle your brain?"

Andrea snorts. "I'm more alive..."

"Than you've ever been, yes, yes, you said that already. Andrea, don't waste your time. Since we last met I've been in dark places filled with creatures that make you look like a pussy cat in comparison so spare me the threats or the seductions or whatever other ploys you want to try. I can assure you I've seen them all, faced them all, defeated them all and that was without my powers. With them...well you've never seen me unleash my full power so let me repeat don't waste my time. The only information I want from you is how this happened to you. Supply it or be quiet. I'm not in the mood to play games."

"Aw," she playfully pouts. "Playing games is my favourite part."

"Well you're not very good at it are you. Luring me to your apartment was a game in your head I'm certain and you failed miserably. She was right, you are arrogant creatures."

"She?"

"My girlfriend. She knows a lot about vampires."

"How?"

"Ah, so the reporter in you still lives. Asking questions. You really expect me to answer?"

"You expect me to answer yours without nothing in return?"

"Oh there's not nothing, Andrea. Once I understand what has happened I can help you."

"Help me? Help me be what? Human again? Why would I want to go back to being prey?"

"You're the one who made that jump. Not me. Perhaps the fact you said it shows a part of you realises what you have become and wants to reverse it."

"Now who's making jumps?" she retorts. "And will you look at me?!" she demands, infuriated he won't turn round.

"Nope," Clark says, popping the p. "Busy. Reading."

"Reading what?" Andrea feels a need to know.

Clark makes an exaggerated motion with his arm before bringing his finger to his mouth, licking it and turning a page on something. He doesn't answer.

Andrea rolls her eyes.

What is Clark reading? Her journalistic notes. She half does them the old-fashioned way in a journal while the other half she does the modern digital way. Clark prefers the old fashioned way. There's just something about the tactile feel of a book in his hand he prefers.

Point is if he is going to figure out what happened to her he needs to know what she's been up to recently. And from his experiences in Limbo he doubts very much he can trust a word that passes her lips.

Oh here we go. 'Vampires?' with a circle around it. A line linking it to 'Luthorcorp'. Oh there's a name Clark could do without seeing again. But a factor is this. Luthorcorp was the name of Lionel's company. Lex calls his company after himself; 'Lexcorp'. So does this mean it relates back to something Lionel was up to?

Lets see...hnn, seems she was put onto it by a source of hers.

And that's it really. That's all her notes say.

What Clark needs to do now is talk to this source. She must have a way to contact him or her. Let him see here. She keeps her contacts in another small book...that she hides under her mattress. Like that works on the guy with x-ray vision. Clark hums a little tune to himself, knowing Andrea can hear him as he flicks through her contacts book. There we go.

Clark rises to his feet and pulls out a syringe from his pocket.

"What's that?" Andrea eyes it warily.

"More sedative. Can't have you running around now can we?"

"It's daytime. I'm not likely to go anywhere," she retorts.

Clark says nothing to that and jams the needle into her neck.

"OW! Son of a...son of a...a..." her words slur as her eyelids droop as the sedative takes full effect.

"Thank you Star Labs," Clark shows his gratitude for the people who helped him. It's the one thing he's currently thankful to Patricia for, making sure it's there to aid Superman. They supplied him with the sedative. It was designed for those with enhanced metabolisms, who would otherwise be very difficult to sedate...and you may need to for a medical procedure or whatever.

Right that'll keep her. Now let him get on and see if he can meet this contact.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Illyana can't help but compare. Between her life in Limbo and her life right now, 'hanging out'(a phrase that has a much darker meaning in Limbo let her assure you) with the group of teenage girl mutants.

Compare the idle gossip these girls indulge in to a conversation she would have in Limbo.

There is no comparison to make.

It's like...like...what's the phrase?

Chalk and cheese! Yes, that's it.

Point is it's hard for Illyana to engage in what seems trivial things compared to what she has seen and experienced.

So it means she sits here while not really being part of anything. On the fringes. Unsure, perhaps even unable, to make herself more involved.

"Where's Wanda today by the way?" Kitty suddenly asks at haven't seen much of the chaos witch today. In fact she hasn't seen much of her outside school and training these last several days.

"Hanging out with her new 'mystical friend'," Tabby answers with air-quotes.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. She's being all mysterious about it. All she'll say is that she made a new 'mystical friend' who's aiding her with her magic." Tabby then shrugs because she can't explain beyond that.

Rogue mutters something inaudible as she stands, leaning against the wall next to Jean. Her and Wanda...never really made up after Rogue's little trip to the dark side. They were never hugely close and now they're even further apart so she has no clue what Wanda is up to. She sighs and then speaks to Jean in a whisper. "So where's Scott today?" she asks.

"Why are you asking me?" Jean asks with a tiny puzzled frown.

"Because ya seemed pretty pally tha othah day. Are ya and he friends again?"

"I guess we are," Jean supposes. "As I told Betsy I just decided to let my anger at him go. Once that was gone...well Scott and I have known each other a long time," she explains that the basis of their friendship is therefore long and widely based and once her anger was gone the connections of friendship began to re-establish themselves.

"So where's Scott?" Rogue repeats her question.

"Meeting Emma I think."

Rogue rolls her eyes at that. "What is it with tha Hellions these days any how?" she wonders. "They don't do that playing hero fraud they were pulling much any more. Hell, at school we seem ta have a live and let live policy or something," she adds how the X-Men and the Hellions just sort of avoid each other at school, staying in their separate groups.

"Not sure. All I could pry out of Scott was that something in the Hellfire Club has them distracted."

"Why don't ah think that's gonna beh good for us," Rogue voices her immediate thought.

"Because you have a wise head on young shoulders."

"Well thank ya darlin," Rogue says with a huge amount of sass. "Never thought ya noticed," she jokes.

Jean chuckles lightly. Though she has noticed Rogue's been much more overt lately in allowing her southern sass to come out. It's a good change if Jean is being honest.

Rogue smirks. "So what do we think of Ms Blond and Broody over there?" she asks Jean about Illyana.

"I met her this morning," Jean replies, indicating that she can hardly have an opinion on the girl yet. Too soon.

"Yeah. Something about her bothers meh too," Rogue says.

It's in one ear and out the other. Rogue heard what she wanted to hear. Jean sighs. "Like what exactly?" she finds herself asking.

Rogue shrugs. "Ah don't know. It's just...don't ya feel it when she's around. Put-off...unsettled lahke there's something...else about her that just screams...dangah almost."

"You sure this is not just because she's dating Clark," Jean puts forward another theory. Being an ex herself she knows that it's strange and awkward seeing your former partner with someone else.

"No," Rogue denies that. "Clark and ah settled everything between us. Ah'm perfectly fahne with him finding someone else...as long as she's good for him," she qualifies.

"Which brings us back to your unsettled feeling I'm guessing. You're not sure Illyana is good for him."

"We don't know anything about her. Beyond vague mentions of her growing up in some bad dimension."

"Well how can you know her unless you talk to her, Rogue. Get to know her."

"Well ah suppose..." Rogue demurs. "Or..." she starts to say with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Jean rolls hers. She knows that look. Plus she's psychic don't ya know. This could very well possibly not end well.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Clark had managed to arrange a meeting with Andrea's contact and so he sits in one of the booths in a classic style diner and waits. He had ordered a little something to eat to blend in and not look suspicious in anyway.

So he waits.

Checks his watch.

Takes a bite to eat, chews. Ah, the little things that he missed when he was in Limbo. A week on and he's found he is still learning to enjoy them.

Clark hears the door to the diner open and footsteps draw near before someone drops into the booth opposite him.

"Well, well, Mr Kent. Don't you show up in the strangest places?"

Clark's eyes go wide as he stares at the man opposite him and utters in exclaimed disbelief, "Principal Fine?!"

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Andrea groggily murmurs as awareness returns, finishing her final thought before the darkness had taken hold.

She's still heavily sedated but she can tell Clark is no longer here. Seems he misjudged her dose. Question is can she regain her strength enough to break these chains before he gets back.

Assuming she does then she'll prepare for round 2 with him and this time he won't get away from her.

Thinking this out helps her fight off the urge to fall back asleep.

She won't repeat her previous error. Oh no. She...it's hard to admit this...she made a mistake. She thought she could just jump him and he wouldn't be fast nor strong enough to stop her.

Next time she'll lay out her trap better. Get her 'sisters' to help her. Next time she'll use what she knows is his weakness.

And then that what she can imagine must be delectable blood of his will be hers. The strength and power...she's salivating just thinking on it.

She will be free and he will be hers.

He will not get away from her this time.

This she promises.

* * *

_Author's Note: I liked the calm, relaxed, annoying Clark in that scene a lot...and there is purpose to his seeming madness. Brainiac as Andrea's contact...well I did mention he had side-projects on the go a couple of chapters back. You'll see what this is about as the arc unfolds. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Thirst part 3._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Clark just ends up staring at his High School Principal for a long time, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Principal Fine, in return, looks mildly amused. "You trying to catch flies there Mr Kent?" he jests.

Clark frowns.

"Close your mouth," Fine just says it.

Clark's jaw snaps shut.

"Better," Fine praises him so. "So funny us meeting like this isn't it," he says with a humorous tone.

Clark's mind finally makes a connection. "You're Andrea's contact?"

Fine sighs. "All our talks and you have learned nothing have you, Mr Kent?" he criticises.

Clark likes to think he does pay attention but how could he have foreseen this?

"If you haven't realised it already I like to garner knowledge," Fine explains. "Especially the sort other people would prefer to keep secret. Call it...a hobby of mine."

"And Andrea helps you with this?"

"Recently, yes...and speaking of Ms Rojas, where is she?"

"Not well," Clark phrases it. "And I think it's connected to whatever she was investigating. The only link I could find was a cryptic note mentioning a contact and something about Luthorcorp."

"Which brings you to me," Fine makes the connection.

"Yes...and what are you doing in Metropolis?" Clark wonders because it's not exactly round the corner from Bayville.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Andrea's a friend and distant colleague of a sort. She called me saying she needed my help," Clark can explain his presence.

"And I'm here for my hobby. Meeting people, doing research...a good historian never speculates. The study of history is built on meticulous research...but for now let us return to Ms Rojas' illness. It wouldn't involve extreme sensitivity to sunlight and a need for human blood would it?" Fine guesses...correctly.

Clark's eyes narrow, suspicious now.

Fine reaches into the bag he brought with him and pulls out a file. "Luthorcorp project 1138," he gives it its assigned number.

Clark takes it and starts to read. It's about some sort of rabies like virus...contracted from bats...from caves littered with (surprise, surprise...not!) meteor rocks if the pictures are anything to go by. "What does Andrea have to do with this?" he asks, trying to understand the connection between his friend and his Principal.

Fine purses his lips a little before answering. "In the final days of the Roman Empire, wealth and power were the only thing the Emperor coveted. What about the good citizens of Rome? What did they do? Did they rise up and burn their bras and their draft cards? No, they went to the Colosseum. They stood idle while an evil man destroyed their world. In your lifetime you may be faced with a similar situation. The question is: will you leave your footprints on the history of time or let them be washed away by the tides of more powerful men?"

"That's a pretty speech if you were giving a lecture, Principal Fine," Clark will concede. "But the point?"

"The point is at the fall of Lionel Luthor's Empire what was it he coveted?"

"To cheat Death."

"Exactly. Now imagine this. Through sheer chance he discovered a disease that grants you near immortality...at a price."

"Becoming a vampire you mean."

"There's nothing supernatural about this Mr Kent. It's simply an exotic disease. But Lionel wasn't so desperate at that point just to expose himself to the virus. He needed to have it studied in a test subject under controlled conditions. Now ask yourself this. What would have happened after Lionel's fall from grace? This was a secret project. Very few people knew of it. What happened when the Emperor was no longer around issuing control?"

"This test subject got loose didn't she?" Clark can guess. And she being the girl in the file he's reading. "And now this _experiment _is out of control." That's what Fine is pushing at. Without Lionel it's now all out of control.

Fine nods. "Where she went to I didn't know but it was clear she needed to be found...and this is not exactly the sort of thing you can bring to the police and expect to be believed."

"Which brings us to Andrea's part I'm guessing. You thought she could find this test subject."

"Metropolis was where Lionel's secret facility was. It was the place to start and if you hadn't notice I have a school to run. It means I needed someone local to investigate and Ms Rojas has developed a reputation for investigating subjects off...what shall we call it...the mainstream?"

Clark would concede that was true. By the nature of her other 'job' Andrea did tend to gravitate to the 'unusual' in her investigative journalism.

"And she must have succeeded if she is in the state you're indicating," Fine concludes.

Clark reads the folder more. "It says in here there was a cure for the virus...which makes sense from Lionel. If all goes wrong make sure you have the final upper hand."

"Yes, very Luthor like. Runs in the family," Fine remarks.

Clark is well aware Lex has his own secret projects. Victor keeps an eye on it more than he does he will admit but Vic has a more personal stake in the subject considering what Lex tried to do to Victor, almost turning him into an emotionless robot. That and Vic's still trying to use Lex's systems to trace where the Metaleks are. "Where's the cure?" Clark wants to know.

"If it still exists I would expect Lex absorbed that part of Luthorcorp along with all the other parts he bought. I'm afraid my research didn't get as far as getting the exact composition on it just yet."

Clark gets very thoughtful. "That's alright. I know someone who can get the details."

Fine leans back with an enigmatic smile. "Resourceful for a high school senior," he remarks...and he's not wrong. How does a high school senior have the means to get classified Lexcorp material?

"If you live where I live, Principal Fine, you'd become very resourceful too," Clark brushes off a more detailed explanation. "I need to go," he says as he stands up.

"Before you do I assume you have Ms Rojas...contained?"

"I got lucky. She tried to feed on me and I ripped the curtains down in her apartment. Sunlight didn't agree with her. Weakened her to the point I could...well I had to knock her out. I didn't want to do it," Clark improvises an explanation on the spot.

Fine waves his hand. "You don't have to explain. You did what you needed to. If you need my help further call me."

"I will. Thank you Principal Fine," Clark says grateful that he has more information now than he did before. Still it's a little puzzling his Principal being involved. He didn't see that coming. He also doesn't have the time to think on it right now.

He exits the diner and pulls out his phone, dialling the number of a friend. "Hey Vic. How are you?" he asks his cybnertically enhanced friend. "That's good. I would love to catch up but I'm afraid this is a business call. Do you still have access to Lexcorp's more private files?...Uh huh. It was previously a Luthorcorp project. One-One-Three-Eight. More specifically I need the details on the serum they created for the virus...that'll make sense when you read it."

Clark walks on, waiting for Vic's response.

Vic's response is, understandably, fairly incredulous at what he is reading.

"Are the details on the serum there?" Clark really wants to know. "And can it be recreated?...Yes, there are people infected. I don't know how many just yet...It can be recreated. Good. Ok, what I'm going to do is go to Star Labs. Send all the data to Dr Emil Hamilton," Clark instructs. He's the guy he and the X-Men usually go through when they want assistance with something.

With that done Clark sneaks down an ally and peels his jacket and plaid shirt off to reveal his blue t-shirt with his family crest on it. He was so hoping to avoid pulling this out. If he's seen he can expect SHIELD to show up but what choice does he have. Andrea needs to be saved so Superman to the rescue.

* * *

Speaking of Andrea she was testing her bonds. The metal creaks against her strength. She's so close.

She gives it a few more minutes before trying again.

With a cry of effort the chain links finally give way and she rips the metal away and rises to her feet.

She lets out a feral snarl.

Now, time to put her plan into action. She can sense the sun has set. She has to get back to her 'sisters' at Met U. The Tri Psi sorority. And as for her advantage over Clark? The necklace round her neck with kryptonite inside. He should have taken it from her. His mistake.

Andrea looks up and leaps into the warehouse's rafters before punching her way through the roof. She hops up, runs and leaps to the next roof over, heading for her destination.

What she doesn't see is the 2 shadowy figures, one tall, one shorter, following her...

* * *

**Star Labs...**

For Emil Hamilton he must confess it's a rather remarkable experience to be in the presence of what he knows to be an alien from another world.

He is a scientist after all. He almost has to stop himself from gawking.

If Superman notices he doesn't mention it. "So Dr Hamilton, what do you make of our little exotic disease?" he asks, getting straight to business. He's on the clock after all.

Dr Hamilton turns his attention back to the computer screen here in his lab as he reviews the sent data he received. "Fascinating how it in many ways resembles the classic vampire myths."

Superman purses his lips and wonder for a half a moment whether he should mention, that if his girlfriend is to be believed(and he has no reason to doubt her) vampires are real. Nah. That would simply be a distraction. "Can you recreate the serum?" is all he really wants to know.

"I see no reason why not. All the information seems to be here. It will need to be created while exposed to the meteor rocks."

"I know you can do that safely," Clark has faith in them. Yes, they have some of the rock. It needs to be studied to discover how to reverse its many, many effects.

"Oh, yes, of course, all safety procedures will be undertaken," Dr Hamilton assures him. After all these are radioactive rocks. Extremely exotic ones to be sure but their effects are known now...well some of them at least.

"The only thing I don't know is how far this has spread just yet," Superman admits. "I'll need several doses at least to be on the safe side."

"That's going to take time," Dr Hamilton warns.

"Time..." Superman murmurs. "I think I know someone who can help with that. If you'll get started I'll go get the help we need," he says as he heads for the door. "And Dr Hamilton...thank you," he adds.

"That's what I get paid for," the scientist quips...though technically it's true. He's paid and ordered to aid Superman.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Jean is wondering if she should stop Rogue. The...she almost said Goth girl but she's noticed lately the Gothness(is that a word?) has been slowly fading away. Anyway her friend has gotten that look in her eye when she's about to unleash one of her payback pranks.

Only this one is being aimed at Illyana and Jean really thinks perhaps she should intervene...only some naughty part of her is kinda curious what the reaction would be. When you're surprised is when you tend to show your real self because you're caught off-guard and can't mask it.

And Jean finds herself curious as to who Illyana really is because the girl is incredibly closed-off. Plus her mind is unreadable. Rogue was right. It is rather...off-putting to be in the blond girl's presence. It's nothing you can discernibly describe. It's just a feeling of...'wrongness'.

So for once Jean is going to ignore that little Angel-Jean on her shoulder and listen to the little Devil-Jean on her other shoulder and just watch and see Rogue's prank play out.

Rogue's figured out Illyana's main weakness. Her seeming obsession with food.

So Rogue's using that to her advantage. It's nothing fatal or anything. It's just going to be very funny.

You ever added baking soda to ketchup? Then you'll know what is about to happen.

So sucked Illyana in with an offer of a plate of fries, you know playing up trying to make nice. "Ketchup?" Rogue queries with an innocent smile.

Illyana nods, too engrossed in the food to really pay attention. She takes the bottle, shakes it...and the contents explode all over her.

Of course everyone present breaks down into fits of laughter.

And of course no-one realises the one thing you shouldn't do is humiliate and anger a demon-sorceress. Especially not when she's the Queen of Limbo. And the more they laugh at her embarrassment the more it simply stokes Illyana's anger. Her eyes begin to glow red.

"You think this funny?!" she rages, turning her focus first on the one who gave her the bottle. A flash of...evil you could call it, comes over Illyana's features. "You ever wanted to know, _leech, _what it feels like to be on the receiving end or your powers?" she asks, her voice having an almost echoing bass to it now. She casts her hand and a spell and a mystical energy field encompasses Rogue's form, doing what Rogue does, draining energy from her cells.

Rogue cries out in pain and falls to the floor.

Illyana turns to Jean next, recalling her whispering to Rogue. Clearly the red-head was in on the conspiracy. "Lovely hair you have there," she says, a cruel smirk on her lips. "Then again Medusa had lovely hair too," she practically cackles as she casts the spell, turning Jean's hair into a writhing mass of snakes.

Jean screams in panic as the snakes hiss and almost bite her.

Illyana laughs evilly as she turns her focus on the rest of them. "Who's next?" she asks in a faux silly little girl voice. Her soulsword manifests in her right hand as the group of girls begin to back up.

_Whoosh!_

That's when Clark appears right in front of Illyana.

"Why hello lover!" Illyana greets him cheerily. "I'll get to you in a moment."

Clark takes her by the shoulders and looks into her eyes. "Darkchylde," he whispers what he sees.

"You were expecting someone else?" Darkchylde pouts...before she snorts with cruel laughter.

Clark's blue eyes narrow. He knows how to deal with this. "Know what I remember. I remember a 9 year old girl seeking strength and power but what she needs to understand is that while she gained those things it was not about inflicting misery on others for her own amusement. It was actually in an attempt to protect her brother. Do you remember Illyana? These are your brother's friends. And you don't really want to hurt them because that would hurt him. And you love your brother, Illyana. Remember that."

Confusion reigns on her features as his words reach her human side. That's what you need to do. Remind her she has a human side, reach it, encourage it out.

Clark's hands go to her face and he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs. "Come on Yana. Calm down. Come back to me. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Illyana blinks, the glow in her eyes fade. "I'm...I'm sorry," she stutters.

"I'm not assigning blame," Clark assures her. "But, uh, can you undo..." he nods his head in Jean and Rogue's direction.

Illyana turns round and sweeps her sword through the mass atop Jean's head. The sword breaks the spell and the snakes turn back into Jean's red hair. She looks down at Rogue. "She'll recover. She's simply drained," she states, her voice flat. "She shouldn't have made me mad," she has to add.

Seeing the mess Illyana is in Clark can guess, more or less, what happened. "I need you for something. Get cleaned up. I'll deal with this," he informs her.

Illyana nods and vanishes into a stepping disk.

"What the hell was that?!" Tabby finally exclaims.

Clark sighs and runs his hand over his short hair. "Did or did I not say Illyana had grown up in a rough place. Do you really think it's a good idea to anger her? Let me answer that and say no, it's really not. And before someone says it I'm not defending what she did. Just explaining it."

"It was just a joke," Rogue groans as Jean helps her up. Jean is completely freaked out by what just happened

"I know that Rogue. I just think that perhaps you should have thought it through. Illyana...has to control a lot of anger and hate as a result of where she grew up," he tries to explain it as best he can without giving away too much. "It's a process I'm trying to help her through. Sadly right now it doesn't take a lot to set her off. I hoped her making friends, making the connections of friendship would help her...rediscover her humanity...metaphorically speaking," he adds an untruth at the end to cover a truth Illyana's not ready to share. "Friends, connections, love even...they are things she had next to none of growing up. I think you're all smart enough to figure out what happens to people that cut off but there is goodness inside Illyana. It needs to be encouraged out. She needs to be encouraged. Perhaps I should have explained this more clearly," he feels he could have said more, slightly berating himself but it's a balancing act. Trying to explain without giving away the whole demon and Hell stuff. "That's not to say she didn't do wrong. She did and I'll talk to her about it," he promises. Illyana went too far in her reaction. It's just lucky he got back when he did before she went completely Darkchylde on them all. That would have been...very bad for them. "Now I'm sure you'd all like to have your 3 or 4 cents worth and you can give me both barrels if you wish later but I need Illyana for something urgent right now so if you'll excuse me I really must go," he excuses himself and is gone in a blur and the accompanying _whoosh!_

"When he gets back ah'm so tellin him how ah don't lahke his new girlfriend," Rogue mutters angrily.

Jean is still trying to settle down her emotions.

"Well he did, like, have a point, Rogue," Kitty speaks up. "You should have thought through better what her reaction might be," she feels the need to take this position of defence for Illyana. The girl wasn't that bad. Distant yeah...but so was Rogue once and Kitty would know. They were roommates for 2 years. Point is Kitty knows how to handle someone like that and it's not through playing jokes on them. It's getting them to join in this little thing we call life.

Rogue grumbles something under her breath that can't be heard. Probably for the better that it can't be heard.

It's at that point Claire and Marie walk in hand in hand, having spent the day catching up on quality alone time as girlfriend and girlfriend. Though Marie liked to joke Claire was the man in the relationship because it was just fun to wind her girlfriend up from time to time.

It's painfully obvious something has happened. "So what did we miss?" Claire quips.

* * *

By the time Clark reaches Illyana's room she is changed and cleaned. Either through magic or via Limbo in the time. She's also pacing. Almost like a caged animal.

"I do not want lectured," she warns him off.

"I am not going to lecture you," Clark tells her. "But when you've calmed down we will have a discussion," he promises.

"I don't want to have a discussion either," she snaps.

Well we went from her apologising back to demonic rage pretty quick didn't we. Clark steps in her way, his arms folded across his chest.

Illyana looks up and growls at him.

"Illyana," he says sternly. "There's a time and place if you want to let your temper out but it's not now. Right now I need your help. I need the focussed hunter."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Illyana. I can handle _her. _If letting her out is what you have to do right now then do it._"_

"On your own head," she warns him as she stops holding her darker half back and the physical changes begin. Her horns grow out along with her tail and her lower legs become cloven. Her eyes flash deep red. Her tail swishes hard back and forth. "It's been far too long," Darkchylde complains how much time has passed since she's been fully let out.

"That's a matter of opinion," Clark rumbles.

"Don't push it Clark," she warns him. "My respect for you only stretches so far before I decide to finish our little hunt."

"But then you'd be bored without me to keep you challenged," he points out.

Darkchylde cocks her head to the side. "Huh...you may have a point," she concedes. It probably is more entertaining to keep him around. "So what is it that requires you to get my other half to let me out, hmm?"

"Like I said. I need you focussed. Not full of undirected rage." And truth is Yana's darker half is better at being focussed right at the moment.

Darkchylde snorts. "That's what you get for encouraging me to embrace my 'humanity'," she says partly sickened at the concept.

"And here I thought I had split-personality issues," Clark murmurs. "Yana. You made me promise to ask you if I needed your help, remember."

Darkchylde folds her arms across her chest. "Aw, what's the matter. The little blood suckers too much for ya to handle," she mocks.

"It's not what you think...at least I don't think it is," he says before going on to explain everything that has happened so far.

Darkchylde ponders it for a minute. "Interesting. A kryptonite mutated infection that simulates in many ways vampirism...and you have a plan don't you."

"Do I?" he asks her.

Darkchylde smirks. "I know that look you're wearing Clark. I saw it many times in Limbo. That little sparkle just before you lured me into one of your traps."

"And yet you didn't learn not to walk into them."

"Oh I learned Clark," she contradicts him. "I learned that you could always come up with a new and different way to trick me...to infuriate me...and worst of all I learned the idea of a next time we would clash would excite me. I looked forward to it. You earned my respect...and _more._"

"Depressingly I also started to look forward to our meetings...but then again talking to someone other than War was a welcome relief," he quips with a smirk.

Darkchylde gives him a derisory look.

Clark chuckles. "Do you need me to say it? It would simply be repeating your words...but I'll say it. Of course I learned to respect you. Of course my feelings became _more. _I think I've showed you many times how I feel about you."

Darkchylde's face glows with unrestrained lust. "Yes. That is the bit me and my lighter half agree on is definitely the fun part."

"So care to join me and see how one of my plans unfolds from at my side?" he asks her holding his hand out.

Darkchylde grins and accepts his hand. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

_Author's Note: I did debate for awhile whether to go for proper vampires or Smallville's kryptonite virus version. In the end I went for the latter because the important bit here is Fine worming his way further into Clark's trust. Plus I can link it back to the good old days of Lionel and his experiments on trying to cheat death. Note to everyone; never ever make Illyana angry. You wouldn't like her when she's angry...wait that's stealing someone else's bit...but it's true nonetheless. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Thirst part 4._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Tri Psi Sorority House, Metropolis University...**

"Oh looks who's back," the blond haired, vampire bimbo Buffy Sanders mocks at seeing Andrea. Buffy was the girl in the file. The 1st one infected with the virus, locked up and studied by Lionel Luthor until his empire collapsed and she managed to escape. Upon escaping she came up this brilliant idea of creating a vampire sorority, whose members were carefully chosen by her(as if anyone else was up to the job. Puh-lease). Her few closest sisters stand with her right now in the lobby. Like her they have their hands on their hips, looking most displeased.

It's all Andrea can do not to roll her eyes at the display. Pathetic sheep following Buffy around, copying her, mimicking her. For God's sake they're vampires! Not air-headed bimbos. See this is why the 1st thing she is going to do after she has drunk Clark's blood and filled herself with his power is to kill Buffy and take over. See in her mind she's an alpha predator and not a sheep. The only reason she hasn't yet is those aforementioned sheep. It's a numbers game which right now isn't on Andrea's side.

"So pray tell what brings you crawling back?" Buffy asks. "Learned some respect for your maker yet?" she wonders because from the moment she was turned Andrea has been disobedient and wilful. Constantly challenging Buffy's authority. Last argument Andrea stormed off. Good riddance Buffy would have said normally...or just killed her.

See Buffy doesn't like Andrea for varying reasons. Primary one being she never wanted to turn the woman in the 1st place. She was..._forced _to by...well she doesn't know what it is but it's by in way far more powerful than she is. Turns out even an immortal has a survival instinct when faced with something that has the capability of killing you.

Oh this is going to taste bitter but Andrea needs to say it...until she gets what she wants. "I...I need your help," she says sullenly.

The look of mock surprise on Buffy's face is Oscar winning. "My help?" she queries, placing her hand over her heart. "You need my help?" she asks. "Did you hear that girls? Or am I hearing things?" she asks her underlings. "Did Ms 'I don't need any of you'(which were Andrea's last spoken words before she stormed out) ask for my help?"

The girls smirk.

"I think perhaps it was the wind or something," one called Courtney says. "Maybe she should repeat what she said a little louder," she suggests.

Buffy's face erupts into a cruel smile. "Why yes," she agrees. "Andrea, be a dear and repeat what you said. I didn't quite catch it," she practically cackles in amusement, not missing an opportunity to re-establish her position as the alpha female here.

Andrea growls under her breath. It's taking all her self-control not to just storm up, dig her teeth into Buffy's neck and rip her jugular out. She swallows that instinct down and saves it for later. "I need your help," she repeats herself through gritted teeth.

"Sorry what?" Buffy asks, pretending she didn't catch that either.

Andrea counts to 5. "I can deliver you the best blood you will ever have but I can't defeat him alone," she tries instead.

Buffy cocks her head curiously.

"Superman!" Andrea says in exasperation. "I can deliver you Superman."

Buffy stands up a little straighter.

"Imagine that. The blood of perhaps the most powerful being on the planet. Ours."

Courtney snorts. "From what I've seen he's practically invulnerable," she points out. "If he can survive bullets and bombs I don't see how we can penetrate his skin."

"Ah but unlike you I know his weakness," Andrea points out as she takes her pendant from round her neck and flips it open to reveal the green rock inside. "This...is poison to him. Weakens him, makes him mortal. Plus he'll be coming here...soon."

"Here?!" Buffy exclaims.

"He'll follow me. He's a do-gooder. He'll come thinking he can 'save me'. Trust me I know how he thinks. Now the choice is simple. He's coming. You can either get prepared with my help or not. I wouldn't choose the not option if you wish to continue living your immortal existence," Andrea lays the options out.

Buffy's eyes narrow, pissed off. Andrea's threatening to ruin everything she's been trying to build. Then again if they can capture Superman...his power in her veins. There would be no limit to what she could accomplish. "Alright Andrea. We'll do it. Welcome back to the sisterhood. Just be warned. There are no more chances after this. Fail me again and you're out..._permanently,_" Buffy says, her threat all too clear.

"Uh huh," the 3 other girls chime in unison, raising their hands and snapping their fingers to demonstrate their supposed superiority.

Oh Andrea cannot wait until she gets the chance to kill them all.

* * *

It's not long after that Superman arrives in front of the Sorority House having followed Andrea here. Yes, he was one of the two shadowy figures.

As for the other one...well lets say she's around.

As for his next action. Time to play the role of the predictable dumb hero. So charging in through the front door.

Which he does. Turning the door to a pile of splinters. "Here's Johnny!" he says with a smirk at the gaggle of girls...no wait, vampire girls apparently. Let him do a quick count. Ok gaggle may have been overdoing it. Half a dozen plus Andrea equals 7.

Andrea rolls her eyes. "Still with the joke making," she grumbles...and also notices he's in his red and blue jacket, blue pants, red boots combo once again. When did he have the time to change outfits?

"It's part of my whimsical charm," he replies as he notices the hungry looks he is getting from the other girls. "So before we get down to this anyone care to explain to me how this came about?" he asks. "I'm still thin on a few details...like how you managed to subdue and turn someone as powerful as Andrea is," he mentions one thing that has been bothering him. Bothering him a lot as matter of fact.

Buffy laughs airily. "Puh-lease. Look at us. Does that question need asked?" she dismisses it arrogantly.

"Kinda does. Not to mention it seems awfully careless on your part Andrea."

"I decided to look on it as a blessing," she explains how she has come to see it.

"I highly doubt your normal self would have thought so."

"She was a loser," Andrea snorts. "I'm a winner."

"You tell him sister," one of the other girls cheers.

It hasn't escaped Clark's attention that during this whole conversation they've been spreading out, surrounding him. He puts one fist into the other and cracks his knuckles before repeating the other way round. "So any chance we could discuss this and settle it peacefully?" he asks because it would save a lot of effort.

"Only if you surrender," Andrea tells him.

"I thought you'd say something like that," Superman concedes with a sad resignation. Why oh why just once can't they settle this without the need to resort to violence. Seriously, Clark's not a violent guy. He would love it if he could just talk these things out far more often...or even once would be good.

"Ladies. Get him!" Buffy orders and the girls charge.

Superman spins round as one leaps at him from behind, laying her out with a clothesline. He ducks under the blow of another before smashing her away with a fist. Another gets a powerful kick sending her slamming into the staircase, shattering it. This is a waste of time. He's fought larger numbers without his powers. In Limbo, being hunted, he was always outnumbered and out-powered and he came up with strategies to deal with it. Take those strategies and add his powers and well...this is going to take about 2 minutes. If that.

Of course the other girls are merely sacrificial lambs to distract him as Andrea runs and leaps and bounces off the wall and lands on his back, arms around his neck. "Got you now!" she proclaims as she flicks open her pendant in her hand.

Superman cries out in pain at the green rock, his strength wanes and Andrea wrestles him to the ground. Not wasting a moment or giving Buffy a chance to beat her to it, her mouth widens as she aims to bite into his neck.

CRACK!

Is the sound her fangs make as they shatter on Superman's invulnerable skin.

"Ow!" she cries out as her hand covers her mouth. "What the...ugh!" she makes the sound as something sharp and painful enters her heart. She looks down to see a syringe sticking out, its contents emptied.

Andrea's whole body begins to spasm as she falls backward.

Superman rises to his feet not in the least worst for wear. He looks at the syringe he had hidden in his pocket for the right moment and tosses it aside.

Buffy begins to back up. Note how she had left the fighting to others. "What?" she asks confused. "You're..."

"Fine. Thank you for asking," Superman quips his reply. He reaches down and picks up Andrea's pendant. "Jade," he explains as he points at the rock. "I swapped it over while she was unconscious. I figured she would try this trick."

"You figured?" Buffy asks more confused

"Wow, you're really not very bright are you?" Superman mocks her. "I let her escape," he states before chuckling. "You really think I'm so careless just to leave her unintended in her condition? Well former condition now. Turns out that little virus of yours Lionel developed a cure for. See Ms Sanders I'm going to do what he wouldn't. I'm going to give you your life back," he explains what happens next.

"Never!" Buffy hisses. "I'm not going back to being pathetic...weak...mortal!" she snaps.

"Human you mean except Ms Sanders that is what you are suppose to be. You're sick. It's a very exotic disease true but it's still a disease."

By now the other 5 girls have heard everything and are making for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Buffy rages. "Traitors!"

"Sorry Buffy but loyalty only goes so far," Courtney explains as she makes a dash for it with her sisters. It's clear where this is heading and they have no intention of being made human again so forget Buffy!

"I wouldn't worry about them," Superman advises. "They won't get far," he says knowingly.

* * *

The 5 girls run out the door...only to screech to a halt as their eyes behold the blighted twilight world they now inhabit. Blackened rocks, fiery pits pumping out black smoke. Looks like Hell...which it is.

And surrounding the entire house...which is no longer on Earth, the demon armies of Limbo, led by their Queen who steps forward on her cloven legs, her tail swishing, her eyes glowing brightly, armour covering her left arm, flaming sword in right hand. "Welcome to my parlour said Darkchylde to her victims," she chuckles evilly.

She must admit watching Clark hatch his plans has been incredibly amusing...and informative. And to think they didn't even notice as she sucked the house into her domain. Admittedly she is that good but Clark's also so very, very clever. Having seen him at work is it any wonder all she wants is to throw him down, rip his clothes off and have her wicked, wicked way with him.

"What are you?" Courtney asks in...what can only be described as real terror.

Darkchylde laughs amused. "I'm that feeling of terror that is creeping up your spines as we speak. As far as it matters for you this is Hell and I am the Devil. Now, care to surrender? Please say no," she requests, eager for a fight. She raises her sword to vertical...almost in a salute and then, not giving them any time to answer, charges in.

* * *

"I'm still waiting," Superman demands impatiently.

"For what?" Buffy asks, her mind reeling from the current turn of events.

"How did you turn Andrea?" he repeats his question because no matter how many different ways he's thought about it he hasn't been able to work it out.

"Why? So you can join us? Sorry we're a sorority not a fraternity," Buffy says in mocking tones.

"And you really have no idea the position you're in right now," Superman counters. "The one thing you don't have is any sort of advantage..._Buffy," _he speaks her name with an insulting edge because it's a stupid name...and so far she hasn't done anything to show she's not a stupid as her name.

Buffy is starting to think he's right. Maybe she can bargain her way out with knowledge over the one behind this. She opens her mouth to say...but nothing comes out. It's like some kind of block preventing her speaking.

Superman sighs, tired of this. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out another syringe. He blurs. The syringe goes into Buffy's heart...which is where the serum must be injected to work and she collapses on the floor convulsing as the serum gets to work purging the genetic changes.

Clark then heads outside to find the other 5 girls in a pile, his girlfriend standing atop the pile, sword raised, roaring in triumph. He folds his hands across his chest. "Having fun?" he asks her.

"Yes," Darkchylde responds, a wicked gleam of a smile on her face.

A quick check and Clark makes sure they are all still alive. He means he trusts Yana...but then again Darkchylde is a whole other matter. "Then can we get them inside and back to Metropolis please," he requests. And the quicker the better. Limbo is not a place he would choose to spend any prolonged time in if he could avoid it.

Darkchylde leaps down quite nimbly...which always baffles Clark how she does it on goat legs but she makes it work. She strides purposefully up to him, her tail swishing with intensity until they are toe-to-toe and she is looking up at him.

"Worked all that anger out yet?" he asks her which in part was what this was about. She was pissed at the prank that was played on her and he let her have an outlet.

"Hardly," she scoffs. She may never rid herself of her anger and hate and certainly not any time in the near future. Her tail then wraps around his waist and draws him in. "Though I know other ways you can help me burn off my frustrations," she says with a lust-filled husky tone.

Clark drops a kiss on her lips. "Later," he promises. "Right now we need to cure that lot," he reminds her.

Darkchylde actually pouts...which is an indication that his plan worked. That's Yana's pout. He guesses she's feeling like coming back to herself again.

Clark chuckles. "Come on. Time to go home...assuming you hit the right day."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Clark has to look twice at her. Where on Earth...or Limbo for that matter did she pick up that line. Well now he thinks on it it could have well come from his own memories.

She smiles airily.

Clark starts picking up the unconscious sorority girls.

"I'll be holding you to that 'later' promise," she warns him.

"Ugh, you're such a slave driver," Clark jokily complains with a put-on roll of his eyes.

Illyana's lips quirk up. "Don't tempt me. I could use a slave to satisfy my _needs."_

"Trust me. Your _needs _will be well satisfied."

"Promises, promises."

Clark shakes his head bemused. Here they are have flirtatious bantering in Hell. Yep, definitely an interesting relationship.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Andrea opens her eyes with a groan to find the blue fuzzy face of Beast hovering over her. "Dr McCoy?" she queries, confused.

"Ms Rojas. So you still live then," Hank jests lightly in good humour.

"Am I in your infirmary?"

"Indeed. It seems we can't keep you out of it for very long," Hank continues to joke, at the sheer number of times he has found Andrea in his care. "How are you feeling?" he asks her.

"Confused. I don't remember how I got here," she answers, puzzlement puckering her brow.

Hank arches a blue eyebrow. Memory loss he didn't expect. Then again he didn't expect any of what Clark brought with him out of the blue. Not that it wasn't fascinating from a purely scientific point of view. A retro-virus that simulates what can only be called vampirism. "Clark can explain it better than I can but I will say your blood-work is back to normal...for you," he corrects since her blood-work is hardly 'normal'. "And the other girls will make a complete recovery as well."

"Other girls?" Andrea queries before something tickles her memory. "The Tri Psi Sorority. I was investigating them on a lead from a contact. Is that who you mean?"

Hank nods once. "Yes," he confirms. "Again I will say wait for Clark for answers."

Andrea nods, confusion still running rampant.

* * *

Speaking of Clark, he and Illyana(back in her human form) were in the Professor's office explaining everything. Well Clark was the one doing the talking.

Like Andrea the Professor is suffering from confusion. Several things aren't making sense. "A leftover Luthorcorp experiment?" he starts with.

Clark shrugs. "Project One-One-Three-Eight. If it's just numerically ordered, project One Thousand, One Hundred and Thirty-Eight. How many others were running when Lionel's empire fell? How many other consequences will we have to deal with of projects now running amok? I know Claire was there but I never desired to push her for details too much on what else she saw considering," he explains. Considering the tests/borderline torture she was subjected to he never wished to make her relive her painful memories.

Charles sighs. That was an oversight. Not giving due consideration to what other projects Lionel was running. It was just so chaotic that period of Lionel's fall. The mansion was stormed. He and several others had been taken hostage. Mutants were exposed and they were in hiding, being hunted. It just slipped out of mind. Perhaps they just assumed Fury and SHIELD would manage to clean it up. That was probably a mistake. "Is it possible Lex knew about it?"

"It's possible but I don't see Lex allowing it to run out of control. It's not in his nature," Clark would argue.

"And Principal Fine's involvement?"

Clark strokes his chin. "Yeah. That's a wrinkle I can't fully explain. Not that I begrudge any man his hobbies but it seems remarkable he could get his hands on what must have been classified Luthorcorp material. I haven't had a chance to speak to him again yet. I will."

Charles has to agree. It was remarkable. Something there doesn't add up...which is a shame because he liked the man. Fine gave mutants a fair hearing and treated them equally. Moving on. "Ok Clark. How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Recreating this serum would have taken days and the way you tell the story, following Andrea and you meeting Principal Fine seemed to happen at the same time."

Illyana sniggers from her position leaning against the wall.

Clark smiles at her before turning back to the Professor. "They did happen at the same time."

Charles blinks.

"Right now Andrea...vampire Andrea is in Star Labs under heavy sedation while they create the serum and I'm there too watching over her while Yana is...elsewhere, preparing."

"Preparing?"

"My spell. Time travel's tricky," Illyana explains.

"Time Travel," Charles breathes.

"Yep," Clark confirms.

"You have to admit Professor, Clark's brilliant," Illyana praises him and his plan.

"Please elaborate."

"Time was the problem Professor," Clark begins his explanation. "Several days could be several days too long when I didn't know how many people were infected or if it was spreading. I knew almost nothing about who was behind this or where they were and in her condition Andrea wasn't a reliable source of information. So once the serum was made Illyana transported us back to last night and that little part in the deserted warehouse was a set-up from the start. As soon as Andrea woke up..."

"Clark was playing her like a fiddle," Illyana fills in. Like she said Clark's brilliant. Smart is so damn...sexy. It also showed her just how he managed to avoid her all those weeks in Limbo. He was really incredibly inventive and imaginative. Cunning and conniving. Traits he rarely lets others see but he does her which goes to show something about the nature of their relationship doesn't it.

Charles rubs his brow. "Clark you can't just go around messing around with time. Look at what happened with Apocalypse," he starts what sounds like the beginning of a lecture.

"We weren't!" Illyana speaks up in both their defences, feeling the need to. "With all due respect Professor I understand time better than you do. I spent the last decade in a place where time and dimension is very fluid. I am well aware of the rules and I would never have agreed to Clark's idea if I thought the integrity of the timeline was at risk...which it isn't because Clark too knows what he is doing."

Clark is touched by her defence of him. "Professor I am aware this is not a magical fix all for every situation," he assures the older man. "If I didn't I could have asked Illyana to take me back and stop Apocalypse before it all started but the disruption to the timeline..."

"Would have been catastrophically bad," Illyana can imagine. "You can only push so far before the universe pushes back," she explains the limits of time travel.

Clark raises a hand and stops Illyana there. "Point is I didn't actually go back and change anything that had already happened did I, Professor?"

Charles takes a moment. In fact no, Clark didn't change or undo anything.

"Trust us, Professor," Illyana says. "This is not something we do lightly or would do often. Clark came up with a scenario where it would work without disrupting the flow of time and aid his friend. She's fine now by the way and as long as she avoids Star Labs and meeting her past self time is fine as well. The same is true for the other girls and their past selves. You can either keep them here for several days for observation or release them and I'll drop them back off at the end of the next week."

Charles looks at the blond girl intently. That is the most he has ever heard her talk. It's very...adult. In fact she speaks with almost...regal authority he would call it. Though she makes a point. Keeping them here for several days and monitoring their condition to ensure they are cured wouldn't be hard to justify. "Very well. I'll trust you that you do know what you're doing but there is another issue we need to discuss. More specifically in regards to you Illyana."

"This is the little joke I played isn't it," Illyana states with almost disdain, having a feeling this is what he means. "They started it," she says, almost childishly.

"Yana," Clark says, his tone having a bit of a bite to it. "We've discussed this. We've had several days to discuss it and you're going to apologise aren't you."

Illyana folds her arms across her chest and takes on a huffy stance.

"What did you discuss, precisely?" Charles wonders.

"Just making Yana understand that what counts as a joke where she grew up isn't a joke here."

"What you did was a joke?" Charles makes sure he is getting that right from what he knows she did. "If that's what you consider a joke, Illyana, I would be deeply concerned as to what you would find truly malicious."

Illyana fixes him a cold gaze. "You should Professor. You very much should," she tells him, an evil, cruel little smirk threatening to escape the corner of her lips.

A cold shiver goes up Charles' spine at her words that leaves one asking the question many have, especially in regards to the uneasy feeling you get when she's around. Who is Illyana really?

* * *

_Author's Note: It wasn't just a random scene the start of this arc with Clark and Illyana time travelling. It was a dropped in clue as to partly how all this would be resolved. The warehouse was older Clark travelled back several days while his actual concurrent self was talking to Principal Fine with Andrea at Star Labs in confinement and under sedation. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Thirst aftermath._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Andrea blinks several times as she looks at Clark with a blank expression. He had just finished explaining everything to her as she sits in her infirmary bed and he sits next to it. "Let me get this straight," she requests. "You're saying I was turned into a vampire, that right?"

"Well...yes...and no. It was a disease, Andrea. A mutated virus courtesy of kryptonite and a forgotten Lionel Luthor project run amok that causes genetic changes that resemble vampirism."

Andrea rubs her head.

"You ok?" he asks her.

"I'm starting to think perhaps it's for the better I don't remember anything," she mutters.

Clark is keeping quiet. This is not the 1st thing she's better off forgetting...and despite his recent experiences giving him some, some would argue much needed, perspective his thoughts in regards to Andrea and what happened when she was split in two remain more or less unchanged. After so much time has passed he can't see what good telling her would do.

"You don't think I..._fed _on anyone do you?" she asks, disgust in her voice.

"I can't sit here and guarantee not but you can imagine that for some reason your messed up brain decided your 1st meal should be me and that you never managed. Though you did get several transfusions while you were unconscious to keep you stable as the cure was cooked up but that was in the traditional medical sense of blood transfusions."

Andrea takes a few moments to let that sink in. "Thank you," she says.

"You don't need to thank me," Clark dismisses that with his usual modesty.

"I think I do. Without you God only knows what sort of monster I would be right now."

Clark sighs. If he didn't have this argument enough with Yana about her being a monster now he has to have it with Andrea. "Monster would be the wrong term and something I would never ever call you. You were sick. Nothing more, nothing less."

Andrea sighs. She wants to try and think that too. "So what now?"

"You get to keep us company for a week," he relays the fact the Professor has more or less gone along with what he and Yana were saying.

"A week?!"

"Mr McCoy wants to be on the safe side and make sure none of the virus is still within your system. Viruses can be tricky. Present but at a count too low to be picked up in tests so get comfy. You're staying," he tells her.

"What happened to freedom of choice? I thought we lived in a democracy."

"To quote Kent Brockman, 'Democracy simply doesn't work'."

Andrea gives him a look...and gets a goofy grin in return.

"So...I'm curious. What is the last thing you do remember?" Clark wonders, gently trying to push for the answer to the question he can't figure out. How, with Andrea's power level, was she turned?

Andrea's brow puckers. "Lets see. I had managed to trace the escaped test subject to Metropolis U and was doing some subtle inquiring and surveillance. I was...trying to peer in through a window I think...and then nothing. I guess they ambushed me."

"Perhaps," Clark might agree. Still he fought them, knows how strong and fast they were and how fast and strong Andrea is. They might have gotten lucky but still, it seems very unlikely. He can't help but feel he's missing a piece of the puzzle.

* * *

**Elsewhere(somewhere in Quebec)...**

Talking of puzzles brings us to the one Polaris is trying to solve. The puzzle of finding and re-recruiting those that left her father after it seemed he had perished at the hands of Apocalypse.

Currently that means tracking down Plastique. Something her brother was very 'excited' about. Made Lorna want to gag.

Anyway it seems Plastique had gone underground, seeking to finish her father's work of fighting for the Independence of Quebec from Canada...violently fighting.

With the telepathic talents of the 2 Lady Masterminds what they had managed to discover is that Plastique had decided to break her father out of prison and since her departure had been planning exactly on how to do it.

Plastique may have some _explosive _power but even then you just can't walk up to a prison and blow it apart. Not in this day and age when security forces are much more on alert for terrorist acts. They would swarm down in minutes and Plastique is as vulnerable to bullets as the average human.

So the story Polaris and company had managed to get is that Plastique had spent the last few months putting her father's old terrorist group back together and together they would plan out the escape.

So they knew where Plastique was and what she was up to and this is what brings Polaris, Quicksilver, Puzzler, Sabretooth and the 2 Lady Masterminds to that French-speaking province of Canada.

Because they needed to remind Plastique of who exactly gave her her powers(Magneto and his kryptonite powered machine) and what was expected in return for them. Loyalty for a starter.

Which would be why Polaris and her posse stand on one side of a table in a secret location and Plastique and her posse stand on the other, exchanging unpleasant looks. On the table sits the holosphere communicator which projects Magneto's image as he communicates from the Savage Land.

Plastique has her arms folded over her chest. "Our agreement, Magneto, has passed," the red-head states her case. "I remind you that my employment with you was only ever temporary. After it was complete you stated quite clearly I was free to go," she reminds him. He gave her powers, she did some work for him and once it was done they went their separate ways. In her opinion she's fulfilled her end of the bargain. End of story.

"It was also stated quite clearly** I **decided when our partnership was at an end," Magneto responds.

"You were dead," Plastique points out.

"A phrase I am hearing too often in relation to those trying to renege on their bargains," Magneto complains. "Lets be clear here Ms Souci, if you wish to end our arrangement then my daughter will remove your powers that I so generously gifted you," he makes the threat.

"You're bluffing."

Pietro snorts at that, unable to help himself. If she thinks his father is bluffing then she doesn't know the 1st thing about him. He'll lie sure, deceive, trick even but bluff never.

Magneto sighs. "As you wish. Sabretooth...kill the others but bring me Plastique in...moderate condition if you please."

Sabretooth smirks cruelly. Oh good, he gets to kill someone. Highlight of his day.

Plastique's group pull out their guns...really bad idea in the presence of the Mistress of Magnetism as Polaris yanks them away with a wave of her hand. Quicksilver has them knocked to the floor in a blur of silver. Sabretooth moves in for the kill...

"Wait!" Plastique yells out in panic.

"Yes?" Magneto queries in eerily calm tones.

"Mercy," Plastique says in a tiny voice.

"What was that?" Magneto asks her to repeat, deliberately.

Plastique swallows the bile. "Mercy," she repeats in a louder voice. "Please," she pleads.

"In exchange for?" Magneto pushes.

"My services," Plastique capitulates. "Spare my men and I'll return to your _employ_," she offers, the words bitter on her tongue.

"Acceptable," Magneto says blandly. "And don't worry Plastique, I'm sure we can find a use for your _men _as well. I do live up to my agreements. In time we'll aid your father when I decide it's the appropriate moment. Sound fair."

"À peine,"(Hardly) Plastique scoffs under her breath but what choice does she have.

"Excellent," Magneto says, pretending he didn't hear her. "Now please remember my daughter is in charge or I will leave you to Sabretooth's _tender mercies,_" he warns.

Sabretooth is just upset right now he isn't going to get to kill someone. Where's Logan when you need him.

The hologram flickers out leaving Lorna feeling rather uncomfortable. She means she knows her father has anger issues. Who doesn't. Remember her poor mother. She's still pissed as hell at the humans who did that. Still perhaps she was hanging around her sister at that mansion for too long because she is starting to find herself deeply uncomfortable at the methods her father uses. Made worse by the niggling sensation of doubt in her mind that his threat there, to kill, wasn't a bluff. Lorna may be still only 15 but she's not stupid not to see how dark a place her father lives in. She just thinks that perhaps she can encourage him back to a lighter place. His dream, for mutantkind, has merit. No part of her thinks it doesn't. It's just how to get there she might quibble with.

Oh well she'll think about this later. For right now job done. Plastique's back on the team. That leaves Neutron, Gambit and Martinique and Regan's father, Mastermind himself, to find.

Yay is her!

The sarcasm...award winning.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"Don't make me do this," Illyana mutters pleadingly to her boyfriend...perhaps soon to be ex-boyfriend if he makes her go through with this.

"Come on, Yana, we talked about this," Clark reminds her as he drags her by the hand through the halls of the mansion.

"I never agreed!" she argues.

"You're a Queen. Act like it. Be the man!"

"Oh by the Dark Lords. How can you mix up metaphors that badly?!"

"Practice!" Clark claims with his goofy grin.

"Idiot," she snorts her usual insult.

"Brat," he retorts with his usual response.

They both share a fond smile with the other before Clark drags her into the room with the people he was looking for. Rogue and Jean.

"Illyana has something to say," he announces as he gently pushes Illyana forward. Call it encouragement to make her act.

Illyana is never forgiving him for this. "Clark has brought to my attention that my actions previously were out of line. While back where I grew up it would have been regarded as humorous he explained that that is not true here. Therefore I apologise."

"Humorous?" Rogue queries with an arched eyebrow. She was still feeling like crap.

Jean has a feeling an explosion might come if she doesn't intervene. She puts a hand on Rogue's shoulder and interrupts. "That's very...big of you Illyana. We accept your apology," Jean says for both her and Rogue.

Rogue grumbles under her breath at that.

Ok, that went better than Clark imagined. "Illyana. Give Rogue, Jean and I a moment will you," he requests she leaves.

"Sure," Illyana says as she departs.

The 3 left behind wait until she's surely out of ear-shot.

"Ya have got ta beh kiddin meh Clark?!" Rogue exclaims. "Humorous?!"

Clark rolls his head from one side to the other. "Back where she grew up, it would have been, yes. Rogue, you have to understand when I call it a rough place I'm downplaying it. It was awful beyond words. The fact Illyana survived it alone is a testament to her strength but it also means she has almost forgotten what...I guess you would call social norms. It's like what I said before, the goodness in her needs to be encouraged out so if you want to give it to someone you give it to me."

Jean's brow puckers a little as she thinks over things. She wonders what Clark did to make Illyana understand her 'error'. She can guess there wasn't yelling...which is what she knows Rogue wants to do. She can feel the seething anger coming off the Southern girl.

"Clark ah'm all perfectly willing ta beh sympathetic she was in a bad place but come on!" Rogue continues.

"May I remind you, Rogue, you started it," Clark points out.

"It was a joke!"

"And usually that would be where it would end but as I have tried to explain, twice now, you've got to give Illyana much more leeway than you would most other people."

"What is it you're trying to protect?" Jean interrupts.

"What?"

"You're protecting her," Jean points out. "Why?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Jean shakes her head. "No. That's not it. This is something else. There's something you're trying to avoid saying all the time. I can hear it in your voice Clark. You keep choosing your words very carefully in relation to her. There's something you're trying to keep hidden...which at this point really shouldn't be a surprise. You always hide something about yourself," she complains about his most irritating trait.

"This is not about me," Clark argues...and it's not.

"Then what is it about?"

"That's not for me to say. Only Illyana can say it."

"Who is she, Clark?" Jean wants to know. "Because in one way Rogue is right about something she said to me. There's something about Illyana you can't ascribe words to...and you're helping her hide it."

"Only Illyana can say it," Clark repeats. "And she's not ready to. If you want to know her, make friends with her. She needs that like I was saying before. I truly hope one day she can be honest with her friends and they won't judge her...just like they didn't judge me when they found out I'm an alien," he refers back to that day he was forced to tell them all he wasn't a mutant like them. Boy that seems like a lifetime ago now when it was, in fact, only 2 years ago. "All I can ask is that you give her a chance," he requests from them.

"Oh Gawd, not tha dang puppy dawg eyes Clark," Rogue complains at his expression because that is impossible to resist.

Clark doesn't let up.

The resistance collapses. "Fahne, fahne, ah'll give her a chance...but for tha record as your ex ah'm going ta tell ya ah don't lahke her."

Clark can live with that. "Jean," he presses for her answer.

"I accepted her apology didn't I," she points out.

"Yes, you did," Clark chooses to accept that as a positive answer. "Look, trust me. I know Illyana is rough around the edges but there's a good person in there who can be the most valuable friend and ally you could ever have."

"We'll see," Rogue says, sounding sceptical. They will indeed see one day.

* * *

"Some days I think he likes you more than me," Kitty is complaining to Claire as they walk through the mansion.

A Claire who has Lockheed perched on her shoulders. The two have always had an affinity. Probably a fire thing. She chuckles at Kitty's pouting expression and scratches Lockheed's chin making him doing that funny rumble Kitty calls a purr. "Well I am the more loveable one between us," Claire teases.

Kitty snorts with laughter.

"What?" Claire asks, confused by that reaction.

"It just occurred to me how when you first came here you would have never used the word 'loveable' to describe yourself."

Claire blinks. "Damn. You're right," she realises that that is true. She would never have used that word. "I'm going soft," she complains.

"Are you?" Kitty questions that. "I don't think that's true," she reflects on the fact Claire can be pretty scary when she's mad. "I think perhaps what you are is happy," she proposes.

Claire...can't argue that. She is happy. She has a mother, a father, a brother,..a dumb dog too, she has a family and a beautiful, wonderful girlfriend. It's frankly amazing when you think on it. How did the angry fire-raising orphan end up here? "Yeah. Maybe I am," is what she says. "But I'm not the only one," she points out. "Every time after you've spent time with that annoying, babbling idiot you call a boyfriend, I swear your smile will have to be surgically removed."

Kitty smiles right now just thinking about her Petey. Though that's not to say she doesn't worry over him, what with all his problems. His friend Liz now another supervillain in his Rogue's Gallery. That Green Goblin jerk who keeps showing up time and time again. It would be why, at night, secretly, she has continued to practice with her powers, trying to completely master the ability to increase her density and strength.

The two of them bump into Illyana, who was waiting for Clark to finish.

"Oh there you are," Claire comments. "I've been looking to talk to you."

"About?" Illyana queries with uncertainty.

"To congratulate you on what you did to Rogue and Jean. That was awesome!" Claire declares it to be.

Illyana looks confused. "It was?"

"Absolutely. I couldn't have done better myself."

Kitty shakes her head. "Claire," she gently tells the fiery red-head off.

"What? Hey, I made no secret of the fact that when it comes down to it I'm on my brother's side," she reminds Kitty. After he and Rogue broke up, she stood by him. "Though that brings me to the other thing I was looking to talk to you about," she says to Illyana, her tone sober and serious.

"Huh?" Illyana says, more confused than ever.

"Clark's special and he's been through an awful lot lately. I won't see him hurt again so your intentions better be honest, I swear to God because if they're not I will spit-roast you."

Illyana cannot believe she is standing here, being on the receiving end of this. It's surreal.

"So what are your intentions toward my brother, huh?" Claire demands to know, taking the overprotective sister role very seriously.

It's all Kitty can do not to have her sides split in two at this display. It's so funny!

Illyana takes a moment. "I think I said to you how Clark and I saw into each other. I've seen his hurt, his pain...felt it. I've seen the real man he shows no-one, not even to his family...and you know what seeing that made me conclude?"

Claire arches an eyebrow and waits in response.

"I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone that good. Yet at the same time I think he's perhaps the only man who could have seen what is inside me and not run away from it. You talk about what he's been through lately. I've been through something similar. It's what connects us. The simple truth is that this is uncharted territory for me. I don't know how to be in a relationship. All I do know is that I don't want to be alone and therefore I'll do all I can to keep Clark and together find that place where we're whole again. That's probably a contradictory mess but than again so am I."

"So is he," Kitty murmurs, unable to avoid taking a friendly pot-shot at her psuedo-brother.

Claire shoots her a glare before turning back to the blond girl, absorbing her words. "Truth is Illyana I didn't know how to be a relationship either till I ended up in one with Marie so I can sympathise with you there. I don't know what you've been through but my life hasn't been a bed of roses either so I'll spare you the 'I'm sorry' pity line that drives me insane. I hate it and I can guess you hate it as well."

"I don't want anyone's pity. I don't deserve it," Illyana states.

Ok, that 2nd line is telling.

"I've been alone," Claire says. "Struggled growing up on the streets. Been locked up, experimented upon, forced to do things against my will...done things...I don't like to think about. You have as well haven't you?" Claire has a hunch.

Illyana's blue eyes narrow as she looks at the red-head.

"Point is I know that there is an other side from that," Claire says and in fact Kitty was just pointing it out to her. "Point is what you said is what I felt when I started dating Marie...though I can't say she has ever been through what I have. I worried about our differences at first but we make it work."

"Yeah the differences being she's fun and you're no fun at all. She completes you," Kitty jokes.

Claire slaps Kitty round the back of the head for that.

Illyana giggles, unable to stop herself.

"**Point **is I discovered on the other side is a place where you can be happy," Claire says. "And that's what I want for my brother. To be happy. You do that, Illyana and we'll have no problems whatsoever."

"I like to think I make him happy. In fact I'm sure I do when we're in bed toget..."

"Eww!" Kitty whines. "Don't tell me that. I don't need that imagery in my head!" she says with a shudder.

"I have to agree with the Valley Girl," Claire says, enduring her own shudder.

"Well he makes me very happy too," Illyana would point out. Yeah, she has to say she loves the way he makes her feel.

"Not helping!" Kitty complains.

"Again I agree but lets us return to what we were suppose to be talking about. Illyana, do you understand what I'm asking from you on my brother's behalf?" Claire wants to know.

"I understand that he is the one person who makes me want to fight the darkness within me so that it never harms him. All I can promise is that I will fight because...because I do wish to make him happy," she confesses.

"Meh, good enough," Claire accepts.

That's when Clark appears, confusion puckering his brow. "Ok, what is going on?" he asks.

"Payback," Claire describes it as.

"Payback?" Clark questions.

Claire nods, with an evil grin. "For Marie."

Clark rolls his eyes as he gets it. "Did she give you the overprotective sister routine, Yana?" he asks his girlfriend.

"Yep," Illyana confirms.

"You've been waiting for this day haven't you," Clark accuses his sister.

"For so, so long," Claire confirms. She was pissed as hell at Clark for what he pulled over Marie.

"Some people just can't take a joke," Clark complains.

"I can take a joke if it's actually funny," Claire points out.

"Really? Don't recall you once laughing at Peter's jokes."

"Say what?!" Kitty exclaims. "How can you not laugh at Petey's jokes? He's hilarious!"

"You're bias," Claire argues. "And no he's not. His jokes suck worse than a Lindsay Lohan movie."

Kitty gasps. "That's so...so...mean!"

"Ooh someone rush me to the Burn Unit," Claire mocks the weakness of that retort.

"I don't, like, have to stand here and take this," Kitty decides. "Lockheed, come on boy. We're totally leaving."

Claire snorts. "Lockheed, tell you what boy stay with the one who actually won this argument."

The little purple dragon looks back and forth between the two girls before flapping his wings, rising up...Kitty smiles smugly...until Lockheed lands on Clark's shoulders instead.

"Say what?!" Kitty cries in shock. "Lockheed!" she whines.

"I know. What a stupid dragon!" Claire insults him before storming off.

"Oh...I...ooh...you sleep somewhere else tonight Mister!" Kitty huffs, actually stomping her foot before leaving.

Clark scratches the little dragon's head.

"Huh. He is smart," Illyana remarks. "Because you are the one who won the argument. You planned that deliberately didn't you."

"Hmm?" Clark says, pretending not to know what she means.

Illyana smiles fondly at him. "You dropped in that part over Kitty's boyfriend knowing it would start an argument and get them off of me."

"Is that what I did?" Clark asks, feigning innocence.

"You know you did, Clark," Illyana tells him to quit the act as she steps up to him, raising her hands and pushing him back against the wall, pushing her body against his. "And you know how when you get all cunning and conniving it only turns me on. I should take you up against this wall right here and now."

Clark arches an eyebrow and blushes. "Yana," he groans. "Remember. Innocent little dragon eyes present."

Illyana frowns and eyes the dragon...which is looking back at her. She wonders what it sees when it looks at her. "Never met a dragon before," she admits.

"Here," Clark says, realising he has a way out of this situation. He takes Lockheed off his shoulders and places the little purple dragon on Illyana's shoulders instead. "Why don't you get to know each other."

Lockheed sits quite peacefully on her shoulders, brushing his face against her cheek, seeking affection. Seems odd to Illyana that he would. Clark's dog, Shelby, avoids her like the plague, like it can sense what she is. Could do for all Illyana knows. Animals have sharper instincts than humans. She gives the little dragon a scratch behind his ear and he 'purrs' in response.

"Seems he likes you," Clark comments.

Illyana's features soften, feeling an odd connection to the little lizard for some reason she can't explain.

Clark notices her expression though and smiles pleased he's found a new way to bring out her softer side. It's not going to be quick nor easy to help Illyana find her balance but they'll get there in the end. Clark is determined.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's been on my checklist to have Claire have that sort of talk with Illyana and now I can cross it off. Just as Polaris' can check off another one of the lost Acolytes. I have a whole plan for when they catch up with Gambit. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Thirst Aftermath part 2._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Bayville High...**

It's not until Monday Clark gets a chance to meet with Principal Fine again. Mostly because he's assuming that his Principal probably didn't get back from Metropolis until late Sunday plus, of course, Clark himself has to pretend he needed some considerable time to get back from Metropolis.

And of course technically Clark is at Star Labs right now...or he was a week ago from his perspective.

Little bit confusing yes?

Bottom line, meeting Principal Fine on a normal Monday morning avoided any awkward questions that Clark may struggle to answer.

So 1st thing he goes to the Principal's office and gets invited in.

"How is Ms Rojas?" Principal Fine asks first off.

"Fine. Well going to be. I managed to contact my friends at the Institute and they contacted their friends at Star Labs...well long story short, they're working on the serum and she should be back to normal by the end of the week, along with all the others," Clark spins the story. It's not entirely untrue but remember what he said. It's all happening right now at Star Labs.

"Others?" Fine queries.

"Yeah...after I left the diner I did more digging through Andrea's notes. Found the escapee test subject. She had set up her own little vampire sorority at Met U," Clark once again spins a story.

"Interesting," Fine remarks. "Well it seems that it will all end well then."

"Hopefully."

"Has any of them said anything interesting?"

"In their current state can't trust a thing they say." And it seems like Andrea and all the other girls' memories as well are very, very hazy. As much as Clark would like answers perhaps it would be better to let them forget. Well maybe not better but easier, perhaps, for them to resume their lives without remembering the possibly very unpleasant things they've probably done.

"Wise, Mr Kent. Very wise. Always get corroboration."

"That's journalism rule number 1...almost. Well it's up there," he says before Clark realises he's babbling.

Fine chuckles and lets it pass. "When Ms Rojas is well perhaps you can pass on my apology to her for what has transpired. I deeply regret my part in her becoming infected."

"I will but I'm sure she'll understand that you never meant this to happen. Though I will admit I do still find it curious this little hobby of yours," Clark drops in. It had been one the things puzzling him during all this, his Principal's involvement. "Especially how you got your hands on confidential Luthorcorp material."

"I admire your curiosity Mr Kent but in this case you're missing the blindingly obvious," Fine criticises. "This whole event was caused by the chaos of Lionel Luthor's fall. In that chaos many secrets escaped into the world. It's not too hard to find so-called confidential Luthorcorp material around, for sale at the right price."

Clark's brow furrows. That could perhaps be true. Still for some reason he can't help but feel he's missing something.

"I hope this little escapade hasn't damaged our relationship Mr Kent," Fine expresses a desire.

"I wouldn't think so, Principal Fine."

"Good. I enjoy our little debates."

"As do I," Clark admits. He must confess that. Principal Fine is a fascinating man to debate against.

"Now I'm sure you have a busy day ahead so I won't keep you here any further. I'm certain Ms West would love to hear your story of the weekend past."

"That's one way of putting it," Clark says with a touch of dread. He suspects Iris' reaction would be much like Chloe's when he relayed this story. Oh, you're probably wondering how it's going with Andrea at the Institute and Chloe's desire to play dead. Lets just say no-one expects to see Chloe leave her room much this week. It's awkward but what can you do huh. Chloe just isn't ready to be seen as she is now.

Clark sighs as he gets to his feet. Why can't his life ever be simple is the question peculating his brain. "Well I'll go. Thank you Principal Fine. Though I still wish I knew exactly what happened to Andrea."

"Perhaps she'll reveal something when she's cured."

"Yeah. Perhaps," Clark says, already knowing that she doesn't know anything. He leaves.

Shortly after he leaves...

_Whoosh!_

A new figure arrives in the office. One identical in appearance to Fine. Another drone of Brainiac. Just arrived from Metropolis. The one who actually spoke to Clark in that diner.

"I believe Kal-El is not entirely convinced by our story," the new one says to the one playing Milton Fine.

"It matters not," 'Fine' says. "It has achieved enough in progressing his trust in us as an ally...which was the intent."

"If I was organic I think I would find his last question humorously ironic about what happened to Ms Rojas."

"It is fortunate we are not organic isn't it. And if Kal-El had been less contaminated by these humans he would have easily worked it out by now."

"Yes. That we arranged it all."

**Flashback...**

The two identical Brainiac drones stand upon the rooftop of a building opposite the Daily Planet building in Metropolis as they watch Ms Rojas work on the project they gave her.

"She's efficient for a human," one remarks. "I do believe she will figure out the clues we left her."

"Yes," the other agrees. "For a moment I had been concerned we had been too subtle for her primitive brain to put it together."

"Then we must prepare for the next stage. Summon the others."

…

…

…

For Buffy Sanders it had all happened out of the blue. One moment she's Queen of her own little vampire pack, next all her sisters and herself had been restrained by these...things. She didn't know what they were. They weren't human. They were far, far stronger than she was. They were all identical though. 6 of them. One each for herself and her sisters.

Next things Buffy knows is that the finger of this...'guy' has morphed into some sort of probe thingy which is then rammed into her brain.

"You have a choice Ms Sanders," it says in a flat emotionless tone. "You can do what I say or you can die...and before you argue I do know how to kill you." It turns its head and fire shoots from its eyes, turning a really tasteful little table to ash. The glowing eyes then turn back to gaze at her.

Buffy swallows involuntarily. Been awhile since she's felt this sort of fear.

"What is your response?" it requires an answer of her.

"W-what is it you want?" Buffy stammers her question out of fear.

"A reporter is going to come, investigating you. You're going to infect her with the virus you carry."

"That's it?" Buffy queries, confused by the simplicity of the demand.

"That is all you require to know," the 'guy' tells her. "It has all been planned. Just do what I say, when I say and you and your..._kind _will be allowed to continue existing. What say you?"

Like she has a choice. "S-sure. Anything you say."

"Excellent," it says as he releases her. Brainiac withdraws his probe. It could have rewritten her entire neural structure and turned her into a drone but that would be unnecessary. All it has done is left behind a block, preventing her saying anything about it, especially to Kal-El when he comes, which he will because its part of the plan. And turning her into a drone is unnecessary because once it has freed Zod, Ms Sanders and her kind will become as irrelevant as humanity...and equally as extinct.

…

…

…

And so Andrea comes, investigating. Peering in through a window...when next thing she knows is nothing as Brainiac rushes in at superspeed and incapacitates her before she can react. It picks her up and carries her inside and lays her on a couch. Buffy and her sister look on in obedience, waiting for their orders.

Brainiac has been on Earth for months. More than enough time to study the mutations caused by Krypton's radioactive materials. He produces a needle and injects its contents into Andrea. Lead, just enough concentration to temporarily neutralise her abilities. Making her quite vulnerable.

"Do it," he orders Buffy.

Buffy isn't happy about this but what choice does she have. She strides over to the Latino woman, bends down, brings out her fangs and bites into the neck. Ugh, all that lead. The taste is disgusting. She ends up spitting out most of it. She then cuts her own hand to draw out a drop of blood and directs it into Andrea's mouth, making sure she swallows it, infecting the helpless woman with the virus she carries.

Buffy stands up. "There. When she wakes she'll been one of us," she informs 'him'.

"Excellent. Now leave," Brainiac orders them.

They do so and Brainiac moves to stand over Andrea, bends down and injects one of its probes into her brain. It brings its lips to her ears and whispers its instructions. "Listen well, Ms Rojas. When you awaken your 1st, your only thought will be to drink the blood of the one you know as Clark Kent. You will lure him to you." All the time his probe is also implanting these instructions in her mind. She'll have to obey. She'll be unable not to.

**The Present...**

Then all Brainiac had to do was wait. Wait for Kal-El to show up. Wait for him to put the pieces together. The ones Brainiac made sure were left behind. Wait for him to try and arrange a meeting with Andrea's 'contact'.

It all went according to plan and now Kal-El trusts him more than before. It's a process, moving forward in calculated stages. And the next will begin soon.

"Did you create it?" Fine asks his double.

The drone reaches into its pocket and produces a rock the size of its hand. A black rock with veins of silver ore within.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Lois had discovered something while being stuck alone on this small island. Not that she can't survive, she can...though she'd kill for a hamburger...and a cigarette. Yes, yes she knows. They're terrible for her health and that she 'quit'. Screw that. She's alone on a desert island after all.

No, what she has discovered is her being alone with her thoughts is a terrible idea. If there's anyone in the world Lois can't get along with it's herself.

Which would be why she sits on the beach just staring into the fire she made, trying not to think too much.

"And how are we doing today, Lois?"

Lois blinks, looks up and standing on the other side of the fire the white-skinned bitch who left her here.

A small impish grin adorns the face of the Black Swan. She waggles her finger. "Remember I'm the only one who can get you home before you consider anything violent," she says as if knowing the thoughts going through Lois' head.

Her words do in fact make Lois stamp down her urge to kick the bitch's ass.

Black Swan strides round the fire until she comes to sit down next to Lois. "Lovely evening we're having, yes?"

Lois turns her head and gives the woman the glare of death.

"Thought over what I said?" Black Swan queries.

No reply.

"You really need to answer that one because I'm not taking you home until you do," Black Swan informs the brunette.

Lois coughs to clear her throat. "What in particular are you referring to?"

"My words of advice on Superman. Why are you hunting him? For the truth or your own personal vendetta? Which by the way is crap as I said. Superman saved you all at the price of being shorn from his own kind. I wonder in his shoes would you have made the same choice?"

"How can I know that?"

"You were there," Black Swan reminds her. "You saw them. What they did. Consider this. Your species is all but extinct. For a long time you think you're alone only to discover you're not but the other survivors, as it turns out, are criminals. Psychopaths, murderers and monsters. What do you do? What choice do you make? Which side do you pick? Sounds easy in theory to answer that but who wants to be alone? Who chooses to condemn themselves to being the last of their kind? You criticise Superman but you have no idea the pain he has to inflict upon himself just so you can have the right to criticise him."

"Why are you defending him?" Lois wants to know.

"For a reporter you're a bad listener," Black Swan critiques. "I said it all at the warehouse."

"Patricia Swann. You really are her?" Lois queries.

"I was. A long time ago. There's enough left of her inside me to desire to fulfil my father's promise and finish his work." She then rises to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. You need more time to think on what I said since clearly you haven't before."

Panic rises up inside Lois at the prospect of more time here. "No! Wait! I thought about it!" she argues as she jumps to her feet.

"Really?" Black Swan queries sceptically. "That why you can't answer my points?"

"Give me a minute!" Lois protests.

Black Swan makes an exaggerated gesture of checking a watch on her wrist that isn't there.

Lois paces a little and takes a moment to calm herself. "Ok, ok...let me see here," she says, buying herself a few extra seconds. "I was angry at what those two aliens did. They murdered soldiers simply doing their jobs and I grew up in a military family. I know what that must do to their families."

"Go on," Black Swan says, giving Lois this chance.

"And you know I wasn't angry at Superman back then. I was angry at the government for covering up what happened, for lying to those same families over how their loved ones died."

"Oh dear, a government cover-up. That never happens, right," Black Swan mocks in sarcastic tones.

"I didn't even realise what Superman was until he came right out and said it to Congress and I guess...I suppose I transferred my anger to him because it seemed like he was part of the cover-up."

"Freud would be so proud of that analysis but you're not done. Continue."

"Then on top of that, right there and then I had just lost my cousin...and then the incompetent boobs 'misplaced' her body. Misplaces her body?! Can you believe that crap?!"

Black Swan smiles knowingly but says nothing over what she knows of Chloe's fate. That'll resolve itself in time...and be very, very amusing. She must remember to video it.

"I couldn't even give her a proper funeral and burial!" Lois rants, her grief and frustrations coming to the surface.

"So are you admitting you've misplaced your anger and that yes, your chasing of Superman is a personal vendetta, not a quest for the truth?"

Lois stops, conflicting emotions flickering across her face.

"I won't stop you pursuing him Lois but I want it to be for the right reasons. If it's a personal vendetta then the result of whatever story you write will be coloured by your feelings. A good reporter has to be objective, present facts. All I have done by bringing you here is present you an opportunity to think without distraction. Perhaps you do need more time. Yes, I think you do," Black Swan decides. "Not just to think over what I said about Superman but as a chance to grieve over your cousin. Something you're struggling to do. Another week," she chooses the appropriate time scale. "I'll give you another week to come up with answers to my questions. Toodle-oo!"

Lois snaps out of her stupor. "What!" she exclaims. "No! Wait!" she cries and leaps but it's too late as Black Swan vanishes into one of her portals with a cheery wave. Lois eats sand...again. "God dammit!" she swears and slams her fists into the sand.

Lois pushes herself back to her feet, pissed as hell...at both that bitch and herself to a degree. She had a way out right there and she blew it. She kicks at the sand in annoyance and turns back round to return to her spot by the fire...only to be surprised by the appearance of boxes of food and bottles of water. There's a note. Lois picks up and reads it.

_'You made some progress today so here's a reward. _

_See you in a week._

_The Black Swan.'_

"Yeah and in a week I'll be ready for ya, bitch," Lois vows as she scrunches the paper into a ball, wishing she could the same to that woman.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"And how are you this evening Ms Willis?" the Professor queries as he makes his daily attempt to try and reach Live Wire. Yes, she was still in her cell, being obstinate and uncooperative. Though one thing Charles had noticed is that Clark was correct. Denying her access to her powers and any source of electricity she had seemed to become calmer and more rational as time had passed. Just can't do anything about the stubbornness or perhaps her pride in not wanting to admit she requires help.

"I'm in a cell," is her whiny response from where she sits on her bed. "And I don't get no tv nor radio! Nor beer!" she complains. "You know no beer and no tv make Live Wire something something," she quotes the Simpsons.

"I do believe Hank lets you listen to the radio during the day but if you mean one in your cell I'm sorry and will have to refuse. Clearly part of the issues we face involves the effect electrical energy has on you. Until you're willing to talk to me we can't allow any digital or electronic devices of any kind. Until then you'll have to simply do with books instead."

"Talk about what?!" she asks, exasperated.

"Anything you like," Charles offers. As a start he'll let her choose the subjects and if he can get her to talk and gain a little trust between them only then will he move the topic onto areas he wants to.

Leslie snorts. "You want to know about my crappy childhood, psychoanalyse me, that it?"

"If that's what you want," Charles humours her.

"Well tough!" she snorts, sticking her tongue out childishly. "As matter of fact I had a great childhood!" she claims.

"You do recall I'm psychic, yes? I know which version of that is the lie," he reminds her.

Leslie folds her arms across her chest and launches into a staring contest.

Which version is the lie? Neither actually. Charles gets the impression her childhood was somewhere in between. Had its good and bad moments but recall what Clark pointed out. She's loud and over-opinionated. She has a need to shout and a want to be heard. That has to come from somewhere. Perhaps a feeling that if she doesn't shout why would anyone listen to her. Despite appearance to the contrary deep down she's insecure.

"When do I get out of here?" she demands to know.

"When you agree to let me help you," Charles repeats something he has said to her several times.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she insists.

"If that's so then please tell me what happened between you and SHIELD?" Charles asks her, knowing she can't remember. The gaps in her memory alone are reason enough she needs to be here. Let alone the fact Charles isn't convinced she can make rational choices.

He gets a silent glare in return for that.

"Don't you want to know?" Charles is curious. "I know it can't be a comfortable thought for you, having gaps in your memories, not knowing what transpired to you. I can help you but you have to want to be helped Ms Willis. Technically I could force you, I won't lie about that but we both know I won't."

Her gaze shifts away from his. She's uncertain...worried even about what it is she can't recall.

"Whatever it is that happened Ms Willis rest assured I'll be here to help you through it," he promises, trying to reassure her, get her trust. "I think perhaps you need more time to think," Charles is getting the feeling he isn't going to make any progress tonight. He turns to leave.

"Leslie," she mutters.

Charles stops and turns his head. "What?" he asks.

"If we're going to talk stop calling me Ms Willis. Makes me sound old," she complains. "Call me Leslie."

Charles turns back round to face her. "Leslie then," he accepts...and it seems he was mistaken. Perhaps she isn't done for tonight. "So what is it you wish to talk about?"

She starts wringing her hands in her lap...a gesture of nervousness. That's new from her.

Charles locks his hands together in his lap and waits. Eventually she will begin to talk...on nothing particularly deep or insightful but she's talking to him. It's a beginning.

* * *

"How's your friend?" Illyana asks Clark as he finds her sitting on his bed. His best guess would be she's just back from Limbo.

Clark know she means Andrea whom Clark was checking up on. He's also pleased to see her taking an interest. Might not seem like much but for Yana that's progress. "Fine. So far it seems like the serum has succeeded in curing her," he answers.

"That's...good," she decides to say after a momentary pause to choose the correct word.

"Yes, it is," Clark confirms. "And how are you doing?" he asks. "Feeling calmer?"

"I suppose," Illyana slightly hedges it.

"I don't want to sound like I'm repeating myself but all this is going to take time and I still hold to my belief that you having friends will be good for you."

"Uh huh," Illyana says, not sounding all that convinced. After all one day any friend she might have would surely have to learn who and what she truly is...and then, if they had any sense, they'd run as far away as possible. Something Clark won't do but as she has often said he's an idiot. He's her idiot and she couldn't bear it not to be with him. So as you can see she's still a contradictory mess.

Clark kneels down in front of his girlfriend and lovingly brushes her hair back. "Thank you for all your help this last week," he says. "I do appreciate it."

"As do I," she says softly in return. His help in putting up with her darker half as she calmed down.

Clark leans forward and brushes a light kiss over her lips while softly cupping her cheek and stroking her skin with his right hand. "You know Andrea tried to pull the old seduction routine on me when she was all vamped up," he mentions.

Illyana cocks her head slightly. "And did she get anywhere?"

"Of course not," Clark scoffs in dismissal. "How could she when I have the master of seduction as my girlfriend," he teases warmly, glint in his eye.

Illyana chuckles hardily at that. Clark's still the only one who can make her laugh. Not that she has figured out how he does it. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, which he returns in kind. It's so strange. By comparison to Clark she's really quite petite...but the fact he is so much bigger makes her feel like she is wrapped in a warm, safe cocoon when his arms go around her. It's a feeling she hasn't experienced in a long time and one she now relishes. Moans escape her throat as he works his magic. These are the moments when her doubts over their relationship are washed away and she couldn't imagine not having this. These are the moments she just allows herself to give in to her feelings. Right now there is nowhere she'd rather be and no-one she'd rather be with.

Of course its moments like this neither are paying much attention to their surroundings or the certain blond haired speedster whose room this also is who just stopped short of the door which is open a crack. Bart stares wide-eyed...not at his friend making out with his girlfriend but at the long red tail wrapped around Clark's waist which following it back is clearly attached to Illyana.

It leaves Bart asking the blatantly obvious question. 'Since when does she have a tail?'

* * *

_Author's Note: Like you're surprised Brainiac was behind it all. It's rather obvious it would be. I did consider letting Lois return to the world this chapter but decided another week at least will do her good. We'll probably revisit her at the end of the next arc. And a step forward for Leslie, a small one at the very least. It's going to be a bit of a theme until I reveal the whole truth that people start really picking up on the oddness that is Illyana starting with Bart of all people. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; (as if you can't get it from the silver and black rock Brainiac has) Splinter._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**New York...**

Second week of October and atop a rooftop one Sunday night sit 3 heroes basking in the glory of their latest triumph and celebrating with the ingesting of jelly-filled donuts.

"I dub thee the Food of Champions!" Spider-Man proclaims, holding the prized food aloft before bringing it to his mouth(his mask is rolled-up just above his upper lip) to be chomped upon.

"The Food of Kings!" Superman joins in as he chomps on his own.

"The food of idiots," Volcana mutters and shakes her head at the two morons.

It had actually been awhile since the 3 had been together, what with everything that had happened.

"The food of grumpy pyrokinetics," Superman retorts, childishly.

Spider-Man snorts with laughter and almost chokes on his jelly filled treat. His joviality is only doubled at the expression Volcana adopts in response. It's been...a good night actually. Peter wasn't sure what to expect, particularly from Clark. While Kitty inevitably kept him up to date he really hadn't seen much or been much in Clark's company...probably since Apocalypse.

However, Clark seemed to be, more or less, back to his usual self. Joking, bantering off Peter, annoying his sister to the point she almost goes nuclear. Just like old times. Of course if anyone knows about using humour to cover up internal pain it's Peter.

As far as Clark was concerned his life was going relatively good right now. Andrea and the other girls from Tri Psi Sorority had been released and were away home now enough time had passed that they couldn't run into their past selves. None of them could really remember anything from their time as 'vampires'...which was all probably for the better. Clark's personal life was...going good. Going to school, writing his pieces for the school paper, having his little debates with Principal Fine, dating Yana...ok sure that's a bumpy road but he always knew it would be. So far, in his opinion, totally worth it.

Peter bites into another savoury treat. "So I'm under orders from Kitty to arrange a triple date with you two," he suddenly mentions. See, he actually had been trying to think how to raise this all night and just now decided to just blurt it out.

Both Claire and Clark choke on their donuts while Peter sits silently smug at the reaction he managed to get.

"And she just can't ask herself why?!" Claire wants to know.

"Uhm..." Peter hesitates.

"Probably because she feared you frying her," Clark says, still coughing.

"I will as soon as I get home," Claire promises.

How does Peter let Kitty talk him into these things...ok he knows how. Because he loves her more than anything. In fact she had been pestering him for awhile on this whole idea of at least one night out with other couples. She thought it would be fun. "So what do you say?" he wonders.

Claire face-palms herself. "If I know Marie, and I do, my guess is that Kitty's already approached her and she's already agreed and will now guilt trip me into it. I guess that's what I get for dating a former Hellion. I tell you that sweet act of hers is exactly that; an act. There's an evil cunning woman under all that French class."

"And yet you're dating her," Clark points out.

"It's the accent. I can't resist the accent," is Claire's defence.

Peter snorts with amusement. "Good thing you've never come across Batroc the Leaper yet then," he remarks in relation to the French villain. He's up there with Peter's most annoying. "And what say you Supes old chum?"

Clark's face goes pensive. "I don't know if Yana's ready for that level of social interaction," he hedges his bets.

"Well you would know better than I," Peter will admit since he's never met 'Yana'. "However there's also the saying about you never know until you try and hey, if you end up being right and cutting it short I won't hold it against you."

"Kitty would," Clark argues.

"Probably," Peter agrees.

Clark sighs. Peter's right in not knowing unless you try and well, his turn to pick their next date is coming up. "I'll talk to her and suggest it," he decides is his best bet. He's not going to force her now, is he?

Peter shrugs. Can't do much better than that...though he's not sure Kitty would agree.

Clark suddenly groans in annoyance as he gets to his feet.

"What?" Claire asks.

"SHIELD," he answers with an inevitable weary sigh. "They're coming," he informs them that he's heard them approaching and can see them long before either Claire or Peter can.

"Oh," Claire says, frowning. It's pissing her off this. It's not fair on Clark who's only allowed it to keep the government off the backs of mutants as much as possible.

Time to be Superman again as he floats upward and the SHIELD aircraft come into view. He reaches into his pocket. "On the plus side I get to try out a new toy I've been working on," he says, an excited gleam in his eye, like a kid who just got exactly that. A new toy.

"Toy?" Spider-Man queries.

"Despite the fact I had to shut down Jor-El doesn't mean I've stopped my Kryptonian studies and when I was up there one day I had this really funny idea. If SHIELD's going to keep annoying me, I'm going to annoy them back and using Kryptonian science it's not that hard."

"To do?" Volcana wonders.

"Hack into their communication systems," Clark says with an evil little smirk as he pulls out a small rectangular device of some sort, made of that Kryptonian crystal. He clear his throat as he brings it to his mouth. "Good evening Agent Danvers," he addresses the lead pilot. Of course it's her. "My, have you done something new with your hair?" he queries with a great big amused smirk.

Spider-Man and Volcana snigger.

"_What the?!...How is he on the radio?!...He's hacked the encryption! Change frequencies!" _is some of the chatter they all can hear.

"Changing frequencies would be a waste of time I'm afraid but if we're going to get down to a good old fashioned chase let me provide some music to accompany us. Tell me have any of you ever watched the Blues Brothers, especially the mall scene?"

"Oh man, not the mall scene!" Spider-Man mock whines in false sympathy

"What can I say I don't sleep and it was on a midnight showing but don't worry I've got a whole playlist loaded to keep us entertained."

Kryptonian technology is a mixture of psychic response and holographic interfaces so it barely takes a thought from Clark for the music to start.

It's at this point both Spider-Man and Volcana get to their feet and dance to the music.

Clark shakes his head at the 2 of them as he rises up further above the city. He brings his crystal device to his mouth once again. "Catch me if you can, Agent Danvers," he dares her as he shoots off like a rocket, sonic boom echoing all around.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"Bart?"

"Baarrt."

"Bart!"

"What?!" the blond-haired speedster cries, finally paying attention. He was hanging out with a few of the guys in the game room.

"It's your shot," Bobby complains.

Riigghhtt. He was playing pool. He's up to speed.

"Where were you just there?" Ray asks.

"Nowhere," Bart says as he chews over what shot he should play for a few moments.

"He was probably thinking about someone with long eyelashes," Bobby jokes, fluttering his own eyelashes, making everyone chuckle.

Everyone except Bart. "Long tail more like it," Bart mutters under his breath. No-one hears him. Yeah, this is about his roommate's girlfriend. Bart doesn't know what he's suppose to do about it. From what he saw Clark clearly knows Illyana has a tail and has chosen not to tell anyone but why would she and Clark hide it? It wouldn't make any difference around here having a tail so there must be more to it. What, Bart can't figure out. And that's his dilemma that has had him lost in thought all this last week. He doesn't know what to do. Confront Clark directly or not. Tell someone else what he saw and seek advice or not.

Is it, in the end, any of Bart's business?

He smashes one ball into another, no answer forthcoming.

* * *

Volcana flies over Bayville, burning contrail in her wake, sighing as she goes. It had been funny what her brother had done but now she was more worried and angry. Worried for him, despite how powerful he was, that SHIELD just might manage to wear him down and capture him. Angry at SHIELD for trying to capture him for no other reason than he's from another planet.

And the worse thing is Claire can't see how they can end this any time soon. Clark does nothing but try and help people and yet it's not enough for them to let him be. Therefore, she can't see what it would take to convince them to stop and see Clark as he is.

She approaches the mansion and comes to a hover when she spots a suspicious looking car with blacked-out windows parked just beyond the wall. Expensive looking car as well. Might even be armoured plated if Claire is guessing.

Strange.

Usually something like that is picked up by the Institute security system and Logan's moved them along in his usual _charming _way.

She thinks she better investigate so swoops down low for a better look.

That is when the car doors open and emerging outward are two men, similar in appearance. Both with long black hair and green eyes and dressed expensively. One is older and of heavier build while the other is of slender build and fairly young.

They both look up at her. The older man with a smile and the younger one with a scowl.

"Hello Claire," the older man greets her warmly.

"Fuck me sideways!" Claire exclaims.

The older man arches an eyebrow. "Now is that anyway to speak to your father," he gently reprimands her.

Yes, it is indeed Sebastian Shaw, Claire's biological father.

Claire takes a moment before saying, "In your case, yeah." She folds her arms across her chest. "So what do you want?" she demands to know, her tone laced with anger.

"Well you could say hello to your brother," Sebastian genially points out in reference to his companion, his son Shinobi.

"I have a brother and it isn't him," Claire states. "Blood is not everything before you try and claim otherwise," she would argue that the bonds she has with her family exist without the need for a blood relation, apart from her mother's case.

Shinobi is not really caring actually. To find out his father created some trailer trash daughter out of a need of his to remain connected to one of the numerous women his father has had attachments to over the years made him queasy. He wouldn't be here at all except Selene ordered him back into his father's life for reasons she wouldn't explain to him and he has no choice but to obey courtesy of the magical slave bracelet currently concealed under his clothes, bonded to his wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Claire wonders. "I would have thought spying would be beneath ya," she demeans and insults Sebastian.

"I was not spying," Sebastian refutes the accusation. "I have been trying to arrange a meeting with Professor Xavier but he won't take my phone calls."

"Wow! The surprise! Can't imagine why," Claire mocks sarcastically. "I mean it's not like last time you tried to destroy him and the X-Men."

"You helped," Sebastian points out that Claire was a Hellion back then and she did indeed help.

"Don't remind me," Claire grumbles, rubbing her head as if trying to erase the memory. She's done a lot of things she's not proud of. That one is pretty high up the list. Top 3 actually.

"Anyway I thought I would try the personal approach," Sebastian continues as he takes a moment to look over his daughter for the 1st time in person in many months. He had been following her heroic escapades and seeing her float there he can see the presence and feel the aura she now gives off of a powerful, confident, independent young woman. He's also made an effort to figure out as much of Claire's life as he could. From what he knows she has dragged herself up from being an orphan to living and growing up on the streets of Suicide Slums to where she is now.

Like Sebastian himself she has had to fight and gain everything she has through strength of will almost. For that reason he feels pride in her being his daughter. Of course it probably helps having Martha be her mother. Now there is a woman.

If only Shinobi had half of that determination he wouldn't have turned into the abject disappointment that he is. But, alas, he is still Sebastian's son so he has to take responsibility for him which is what he has been doing since Shinobi reappeared after his...what do we call it? _Dalliance _with Lionel Luthor.

"So how are you doing, Claire?" Sebastian asks after her.

Claire snorts disdainfully. "You must be joking. You're going to do the whole small talk crap and feign interest in me."

"That's not fair. You don't know me," Sebastian argues.

"Yeah I kinda do," Claire argues back. "Remember I've seen your little 'Social Club' from the inside. I've seen what it truly is. And, you know, mom has stories."

"I'm certain she does just as I have stories about her. I can also confidently guess my version would include some material she wouldn't volunteer, completely changing the dynamic of the story."

"The only story that matters to me is the one where you abandoned me for my entire fucking life," Claire grinds out, her anger and hostility and hurt and pain coming through.

Shinobi has to strangle a laugh and tries to cover it with coughing. How he wishes he had been abandoned. He partly feels like he should tell his trailer park trash of a sister how she got lucky. Then again none of it will matter once Selene completes whatever it is she is planning...that she won't tell him about in detail. All he does know is that it is big.

"That's not what happened at all," Sebastian argues.

"Yeah, it was," Claire argues back, remembering stuff Clark said to her when he was talking her into leaving the Hellions. "Why was I with my 'foster parents' in Smallville that day? Where were you? My guess is that you had me tested when I was born, found I didn't carry the x-gene and decided I was a _disappointment,_" she practically hisses the word.

So far Shinobi has to say he is finding that explanation very plausible.

"Then with your wealth, power and reach you could have easily found out I had survived the meteor shower. You didn't. I was in a god awful government run orphanage for 2 years. You see what I remember is that the day you started showing an interest in me was when you discovered I was a Hellion and I did indeed have abilities but instead of doing the normal, caring thing a father would do and just introduce yourself you revealed the truth in the middle of a plot to destroy the X-Men, my mother included."

"I would never have harmed Martha," Sebastian insists.

Claire rolls her orange eyes. "Physically perhaps not," she just might concede, "but destroying her friends and causing her emotional pain and grief counts as hurting you ignorant, emotionally constipated jackass. In fact I'll go with you're constipated full stop...and possibly impotent as well."

Shinobi looks at his father and waits for an explosion of anger...that strangely never comes. If he had said something like that his father would have probably hit him.

Sebastian folds his arms across his chest. "You done?" he asks, any anger he might be feeling at her insults being well hidden.

"Barely started," Claire retorts with an impish smirk.

"You are so like your mother," Sebastian remarks, a fond, nostalgic gleam in his eye. "Martha has her moments too when she vents her angers."

"I'd rather take after her than you...offence intended."

"I understand why you're angry at me Claire," Sebastian says. "I know your life has been hard and you're right I wasn't there but the facts are this; you survived. More than that you have pulled yourself up and began to build a prosperous life for yourself. A Shaw family trait. I too had to create everything I now have from practically nothing."

Claire's starting to feel queasy at this comparison.

"So I forgive your insults," Sebastian continues. "I recognise it'll take time for your anger and doubts about me to subside so we can begin to rebuild our relationship."

"We'd have to have had one to start with to 'rebuild' anything," Claire snidely points out.

"Then start now by doing me a favour."

Claire arches an eyebrow.

"Since you're here and knowing the reaction and reception I would get please could you tell Professor Xavier it would be in all our interests if he agrees to a meeting with me, especially considering the we're in the midst of a Mayoral Election. The message I sent via your grandfather remains true. The outcome of this election is a key _strategic _interest to the Hellfire Club."

Claire's eyes narrow. "Why?" she asks the pertinent question. "It's a local Mayor. Bit small fry for the Hellfire Club," she thinks.

"It's the signal it sends that is important. Do you think I want what Robert Kelly is proposing. In case you forgot I'm a mutant as well Claire."

Somehow Claire doesn't buy it. More from experience of having been part of it. No, there's something else, another agenda, there always is.

"Will you pass my message on?" Sebastian wonders, eyeing her closely under his scrutiny.

"Sure," Claire says, more because she knows it right to let the Professor know her 'father' was snooping around.

"Thank you," Sebastian says with a genial smile. "Well we'll be off," he announces. "I'm sure you have a lot to do as do I. Goodnight Claire."

"Yeah, Goodnight," Claire murmurs as she watches him and Shinobi enter the car and drive off. "Bastard," she finishes with. This cannot be good on any level.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Later that night and unaware what transpired with Sebastian Shaw, Clark returns to his room after finally losing SHIELD.

"Damn Agent Danvers," Clark mutters because the woman is insane. She has to be just about the most driven, obsessed person he's ever met because when it comes to her pursuit of him she just doesn't know when to quit and this was even after he complimented her hair. Some people just can't take compliments you know. In his room he finds Bart sitting by the window lost in thought. Very odd indeed. "Bart?"

Bart shakes himself out of it. "Huh?"

"You're stealing my spot," Clark jokes because the brooding by the window is his bit.

"Huh?" Bart repeats, confused.

Clark shakes his head. "Nothing. You alright?" he asks, having rarely seen his roommate like this. He looks burdened.

Good question because Bart was thinking on the same problem he's had all week. What to say about what he saw in relation to Illyana and her tail...and this is so odd. Bart's never had this problem before of not saying what he's thinking...well ok, that's not entirely true. He doesn't really go deep on his problems relating to his inability to recall any of his life before the lightning strike that gave him his powers. "It's nothing," he decides to go with.

"Ok," Clark says, not entirely convinced but thanks to Agent Danvers he's in a rush. In a blur he changes clothes. "Well I have to go. I'm doing the late night shopping run," he informs Bart. Everyone who can drive has to do it at some point...and yes, Clark can drive. He just doesn't do it often for obvious reasons. "And as has just been proven since SHIELD is looking for any sign of my flashier side I have to take the van. If you feel like sharing we'll talk when I get back," he offers.

Bart makes a non-committal sound.

Clark turns to leave only for Doug to appear at the door. Doug who was still his dad's 'project' last he checked. Ok, that comes off sounding bad but you know what Clark means. His dad sees Doug as someone who needed massive help, needed a father really and it was working. Doug was slowly getting better. He went to school and interacted more and more with other people and was more comfortable in doing so. "Doug," Clark greets him.

"Hey Clark," Doug greets him back. "Bart...this came for you," he says, holding out a small brown box.

Bart frowns and zips over, taking the box and examining it. "Funny. I don't remember ordering anything," he comments.

"And this is a surprise how?" Clark teases his roommate. "Last I checked your attention span was about a microsecond."

Bart gives him a look for that while Doug splutters in laughter.

"You know for me a microsecond is an eternity," Bart mutters back while silently promising payback as he rips the plastic covering off and opens the box. His previous frown deepens as he pulls out a strange black rock with bits of silver metal in it. "Ok, I definitely don't remember ordering this. I don't even know what it is."

Clark cocks his head to the side. "Looks like meteor rock," he says from a 1st glance. It's the very black colour. It's indicative, if not conclusive evidence, of the rock being from outer space. "May I?" he requests for it, holding his hand out so he can examine it more closely.

Bart hands it over.

"Ow!" Clark snaps, dropping the rock and sucking on his finger which he just pricked...which is just impossible...unless...he staggers back a pace or two...feelings...weird feelings burgeoning inside him...like he's being watched or something. He needs to get out of here...get the shopping...yeah, yeah that's what he needs to do.

"Dude, you alright?" Bart inquiries.

Clark looks at him suspiciously. Why is Bart asking him that? "I'm fine," he snaps a little too sharply before stomping off leaving behind a puzzled looking Doug and Bart wondering what the hell that was.

* * *

It isn't long before Clark's driving along the dark, quiet streets of Bayville. He feels so on edge...like his skin is crawling...like the darkness around him is closing in. He rubs his forehead. Strange it almost feels cold...clammy even.

He's just crossing a junction when out of nowhere a black truck hits the van he is driving. Clark loses control, spins and hits a streetlamp dead-on, the front of the van crumpling in.

It doesn't hurt him of course.

He pushes the damaged door open, the metal creaking in protest but giving way to his infinitely greater strength.

He strides out into the middle of the road, looking for that truck that hit him...but it's not there. There's no sign of it not even for him and his superior vision. In fact there's no-one around at all. It's eerily quiet and deserted.

What is going on?

Just then his phone rings, making him jump.

Clark pulls it out his pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

The reply comes in a heavily disguised and distorted voice. "Clark. I know who you are," comes the sinister reply.

Clark spins round, his eyes darting in all direction...and he feels like there are a million eyes looking back at him. "Where are you?" he whispers, his voice shaking. "Who are you?"

Despite his invulnerability Clark currently feels completely exposed. If someone knows he is Superman...then his life could very well be over.

* * *

_Author's Note: Claire meets both her father and her brother at last. Didn't exactly get a sense of warm, cozy family bonding did you? And so the paranoia begins...which is why that last line doesn't sound very rational because the infection has already started getting to work. __I wonder what else our farmboy will see, eh? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Splinter part 2 as Clark's paranoia grows as it seems from his perspective that everyone is conspiring against him._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Inevitably when Clark tells his family what happened they are very concerned and their minds start racing as to who this could be that knows Clark's secret.

It's the subject of an emergency meeting with the Professor and the other members of the staff in his study.

Charles rubs his brow. "If we didn't have enough to worry about," he murmurs.

"Which means what?" Clark demands to know, his suspicions all heightened, his eyes darting around.

"Sebastian Shaw was here," Claire answers. "My, ahem, biological, so-called father was here poking around..." her eyes widen slightly as a sudden revelation hits. "You think it's him?"

"Shaw was here? Why?" Clark wants to know.

"He wanted to arrange a meeting about the upcoming election," the Professor answers.

"Snowball's chance in Hell," Jonathan mutters angrily. He's not going to be compromised by those people, especially Martha's loathsome ex.

Could be Shaw, Clark supposes. That cryptic, mysterious, not revealing yourself is certainly the Hellfire Club's style.

"So what's the plan, Doc?" Domino wonders.

Charles has long given up trying to correct the monochrome mutant that it was Professor, not Doc. He knows a lost cause when he sees one. "Perhaps I should meet Sebastian, see if I can discern anything from him," he proposes. He doubts he could get into Sebastian's mind. Sebastian is too well guarded on that front but he can look the rather detestable man in the eye and judge what he sees.

"And Clark?" Martha asks about her son.

"I think th' best thing ye can do is just stick t' yer normal routine," Sean offers his advice in his strong Irish lilt. "We don't know for certain what 'they' know. Don't do anything unusual. If these people are trying t' expose ye lad then they're gonna be watching everything ye do. Let's not give them anything to gawk at. Ye may want t' cut down on the red and blue wearing heroics for th' next wee while though."

"I agree with Irish," Logan offers a brief contribution before he returns to chugging his beer and smoking his cigar as he leans up against the wall.

"Logan I have told you before not to smoke in here," Charles reprimands him.

Logan gives the bald man a disgruntled look before stubbing his cigar out on his palm...something no-one without a healing factor or tough skin should ever do.

"Ooh, who's in trouble," Dom teases childishly.

"Jinx don't make me tell ya where to stick it," Logan warns her.

"You going to spank me?" Dom says...and yes says in an as suggestive tone as you would imagine from Domino.

Logan growls...while Storm briefly questions why she is dating him...though she has to admit the way Dom could wind him up was funny.

Charles shakes his head slowly. Logan and Dom could bicker worse than children. "I think Sean's argument is the best one," he ends up agreeing with. "We should be cautious but continue our normal routines. I'll see to it personally about arranging a meeting with Sebastian. No-one else has to deal with it," he offers...though Charles would rather not meet the man at all. Too much bad blood...some spilt blood between them but needs must and all that. "I'll see what he is proposing and report it back to you all and then we can have another discussion."

And that is pretty much that...beyond Clark's quietly held opinion that he thinks he's not being told everything...but he doesn't raise it. Keeps it to himself.

* * *

**Bayville High...**

The next day Clark does go about his normal routine...that means going to school and working for the school paper. While he tries to be 'normal' he has this horrible feeling all day that he's being watched. It means he is very distracted even when Principal Fine shows up during lunchtime at the school paper's office and engages in the usual debate. Something about powerful men being betrayed by their closest friends or something.

"Brutus and Caesar. Jesus and Judas. They all started out as best friends. What happened? Well, if history teaches us one thing, it's that even the most powerful men can be betrayed by those they trust the most. The reason betrayal is such a predominant theme throughout history is really quite simple. Duplicity is human nature."

"That's a very grand generalisation isn't it," the ever loveable and bubbly Iris West argues. "I mean yeah, humans can be like that...some humans...but surely history is also littered with examples of brother and sisterhood, of people sticking together, of the bonds forged through the most dire of circumstances. Circumstances in which betrayal might have been easier, might have meant self-preservation but they chose to stand by their beliefs, by their brothers and sisters to the end, even when it meant their deaths."

"But isn't that just reinforcing my point of duplicity, Ms West," Fine argues back. "Humans can be both these things. In fact the same person can do both at different points of their lives depending on the circumstances."

"If you're saying humans are contradictory by nature I think that's the dictionary definition of humanity but what's important is the potential to do good is there. Right, Clark?" she asks him to agree with her.

"Hmm...what?" Clark asks, breaking out of his lost in thought position.

"Why do I bother?" Iris asks herself. "You alright?" she asks him. "You've been distracted all day," she has noticed.

"I'm fine," Clark...well lies. He's not fine. Far from it but he can't exactly share with Iris.

"Uh huh," Iris says not entirely convinced. Just then the bell for the end of lunch goes. She grabs her backpack. "Well back to the millstone," she says with grave humour. "We can finish this discussion later."

"Indeed Ms West," Principal Fine promises.

The rest of the staff on the paper leaves until Clark and Fine are left behind. Clark reaches for his own bag...only for a piece of green kryptonite to fall out. Clark jumps back...and on one of the computer screens is a message.

_'__I know how to kill you.__'_

"Clark...is everything okay?" Fine asks, doing something he rarely does and addressing Clark using his first name. "You look a little stressed out," he had noticed, like Iris, Clark's seemingly being distracted.

Clark looks at the man and then back at the screen. The message is gone...and so is the piece of kryptonite. How on earth...

"Clark?" Principal Fine queries after him again.

For some reason Clark feels he can trust the older man with an answer...though not on what just happened. "Something really weird happened to me last night. A truck hit me when I was driving to the shops, knocked me off the road."

Fine cocks his head slightly. "It wasn't black, was it?"

Clark's eyebrows rise significantly "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asks.

"Because I think the same one's been following me around lately"

"Do you have any idea why?" Clark wonders, seeking answers.

"Well as you know from our recent experiences I do have my hobby regarding secret knowledge. One area I've been looking into is Robert Kelly's campaign and the less than reputable people who might be funding it."

"Me too," Clark mentions...because he has. Anything to help his father. If he could get some dirt on Kelly that might help the stubborn poll ratings that still have Kelly ahead...though less ahead than even a couple of weeks ago.

"It's taken me fishing into some dangerous waters. Maybe the shark's finally getting testy."

"What shark?" Clark wonders.

"Tell me Clark, have you ever heard of the Hellfire Club?"

Clark jaw twitches tight. Heard of them? Oh yeah. That and a lot more. In reply he chooses to say, "I know there's more to them than being a 'Social Club'."

"Then perhaps that is the common explanation for us both. They're worried we're getting too close and are trying to frighten us off."

Clark brow furrows. "Sebastian Shaw has been trying to arrange a meeting so they can show 'support' to my father's campaign."

"Controlling both sides...very them if you understand enough about them."

And Clark does and his Principal is correct. Supporting both sides, controlling both sides so no matter who wins, they win. Yes, very them. "Professor Xavier was planning a meeting so he could look Shaw in the eye, you know."

Fine nods.

"Perhaps I could just raise this then," he proposes, sick to death of these bloody games the Hellfire Club plays.

"No, let's not jump the gun," Fine cautions. "You should know better. We need proof."

"I didn't even see the truck until it had hit me," Clark mumbles, almost incoherently.

Fine, meanwhile, is scribbling down something on one of those post-it notes. "Well luckily I managed to get a view of the license plate of the truck. I just haven't had a chance to trace who it's registered to yet."

"I can do that," Clark offers.

Fine hands over the note. "Listen, Clark, I know we haven't known each other long but I feel we're kindred spirits in many ways. Whatever happens, we're in this together. Remember that, okay?"

Clark nods, feeling right now Principal Fine is one of the few people he can trust.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Because Clark is having to have a 'normal day' it isn't until he gets back from school that he gets a chance to check that plate number. First he heads for his room...but as he nears it his hearing picks up the sounds of a conversation between his room-mate and his room-mate's girlfriend. Clark pauses, pulls his glasses down to the end of his nose in a habit he's picked up and sees as well as hears this conversation.

Bart is pacing around while Jubilee sits on his bed, trying to coax something out of him.

"Come on, Bart," Jubilee tries to get him to speak. "I know something has been bothering you all week." She's his girlfriend. It's her job to notice things like that.

Bart runs his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I don't want to break Clark's confidence," he hedges his response.

Listening Clark's brow furrows. What confidence is Bart on about?

"It's something Clark made you promise not to tell?" Jubilee inquires.

"Well no...mostly because he doesn't know that I know...about this...but if he did I'm sure he would ask me to keep it confidential."

"But you don't know that for certain can you? Not unless you actually ask him."

"Which is the problem!" Bart snaps almost, turning round to face the Chinese-American girl, throwing his arms out to the side.

Jubilee looks understandably confused. "Ok, I'm lost."

"It's...you see I saw something...and Clark didn't spot me...and well there must be a reason they want to keep it secret...and I don't know how to raise the fact that I saw it."

Jubilee stares at him while the cogs in her head grind round and she tries and works out what he is on about. She pats the bed next to her. "Come here. Sit down," she requests.

Bart does.

This is more out of her concern for Bart, driving himself crazy rather than satisfying her own innate sense of curiosity. Honestly. Though she'd be lying if she didn't admit she wants to know. "Ok, so you saw something that Clark didn't want you to see based on the fact he's been keeping whatever this is secret and you don't know whether to keep your mouth shut or to raise it. That close?" she asks as she tries to summarise this.

Bart nods.

"Ok. You do realise Bart that this is kinda tricky for me to answer without knowing what sort of level of secret we're talking about here. Mild embarrassment level or something life altering."

Bart sighs. "I'd say possibly closer to the latter than the former...maybe."

"I need something, Bart. I promise it'll stay between us," Jubilee swears.

Truth is Bart does need to confide in someone, get some advice from someone. "Pinky swear?" he queries, holding his own right pinky up.

Jubilee grins and locks her pinky with his. "Pinky swear," she agrees.

Bart sighs again before starting. "I was just coming back here last week...and I spotted Clark with Illyana."

"Uh huh," Jubilee says, nodding along. Like everyone else she had found it a little hard to connect to Illyana and like everyone else she got that same uncomfortable 'off' feeling whenever Illyana was around.

"They were kissing," Bart continues and Jubilee's blue eyes alight a little more in curiosity. "And... well..."

"Well?"

"Illyanahasatail," Bart blurts it out quickly.

It takes Jubilee a second or two to decipher that. "Illyana has a tail?"

"A long red spaded one."

"I don't get it."

"No, you see," Bart says, thinking Jubilee is getting it by the fact she doesn't.

"That kinda thing doesn't matter around here."

"Again, you see. It doesn't make sense. Why are they hiding it then?"

Jubilee could see Bart's confusion. A tail shouldn't be a big deal...unless... "Unless there's more to it than just a tail."

"Something Clark and Illyana don't want to share and they're afraid explaining the tail will lead to questions they don't want to answer," Bart finishes off, giving where his thoughts have been.

Jubilee strokes her chin. Curiouser and curiouser. What could it possibly be that the two want to remain secret. Also she can start to see Bart's dilemma about whether to be straightforward with Clark or not. In part it's because you want to trust there's a good reason they want to keep secrets. On the other hand it's not just them you have to consider. There's a whole mansion of people and Clark's secrets...well lately they have a habit of turning around and biting you.

That's when the door to the room opens and Bart and Jubilee look up to find Clark standing there, almost shadows under his eyes, a dark expression on his face.

"So we talk about me behind my back now, do we Bart," Clark spits out angrily.

"Dude I can explain."

Clark scoffs. "Ha. Don't bother," he dismisses any attempt to explain. He stalks across the room, a dangerous aura round him. In an instant he has grabbed Bart by his shirt and lifted him up into the air. "Who else have you been speaking to behind my back Bart?!" he demands to know.

Jubilee shoots to her feet and pulls at Clark's arm trying to help her boyfriend...but that's like a mouse trying to move a mountain.

"No-one!" Bart insists, wondering where the hell this has come from out of nowhere.

"Oh really? Here I find you spilling secrets about me to your girlfriend instead of just talking to me...and at the same time I have my own stalker who seems to know who I am. Coincidence? I think not."

"That's paranoid rubbish, Clark!" Jubilee argues vehemently.

"Is it?" Clark asks, looking at her with a gaze that makes Jubilee step back. There was something...wrong in that look. Something in the eyes. Something...unstable. "You forget, Jubes, where I found Bart. Working for whoever paid him, not caring who the hell got hurt."

"That's not true!" Bart shouts back into Clark's face. That is definitely not true. It was people getting hurt that finally showed him how wrong he was. Up to then...he tried hard not to hurt people...not really hurt them anyway.

Clark glares at his room-mate. "Who's paid you this time Bart? How much did it cost them for you to betray me?!"

"Nothing! No-one paid me. I'm not working for anyone. I gave all that stuff up. I swear."

"He did Clark," Jubilee continues to support her boyfriend.

Clark's lip curls up into a sneer. "I knew I shouldn't have given you a 2nd chance Bart. I knew I was deluding myself but good 'ol Clark Kent, eh. Always has to give people the benefit of the doubt," he mocks himself in a way.

"Dude, listen to me," Bart tries to reach his friend. "You're right. You did give me a second chance when others would have walked away or had me locked up and thrown away the key. I know I don't say it but you don't know what that means to me that you gave me a chance, that you trusted me," Bart lays his heart out. "I would never return that favour by betraying you."

Clark's blue eyes narrow...and he lowers Bart back down to his feet. "No more 2nd chances Bart," he warns. "If I learn you have betrayed me...even you aren't fast enough," he warns, the dark intent and meaning clear. With that Clark is gone in a blur and a gust of wind.

Bart swallows while Jubilee sits down, actually physically shaking.

"What was that?" Jubilee asks in a shaky whisper. She means they've all seen quite a few of Clark's darker sides but this was new, this was different from anything before.

Bart sits down next to her and rubs her back in a soothing manner. "I don't know."

"Did you see the look in his eye?"

Bart nods. It was...scary. Unstable. Paranoid.

"What has gotten into him this time?" Jubilee asks, using previous experience to make a jump something has happened to Clark once again.

Gotten into him? That strikes something in Bart's mind and his head turns to his shelf on the wall...and more precisely the black and silver rock he left sitting there out of the way.

* * *

After leaving Bart, Clark had decided to use the Institute's computers to check registration plate...by himself. He can't trust anyone right now it seems.

Unfortunately his search gets him nowhere when it turns out it doesn't exist.

Honestly he shouldn't be surprised. If someone has figured out who he is that's a level of intelligence there. Enough to see through Wanda's spell that is suppose to protect him...assuming that is what actually happened.

He means he doesn't entirely understand magic so he's been taking other people's word that that is the case. Given what's going on he's not sure he can trust anyone's word.

Clark leans back in his chair and uses his eyes and ears scans through the mansion to see what is going on...see if there is anything else he needs to know about, see who else might be blabbing and plotting behind his back.

His expression goes darker still when he spots Sebastian Shaw in the Professor's office...along with his father? Why is his father there? The Professor said he would take care of it. What is going on?

Clark focusses in on this conversation, giving it his full attention.

* * *

You know the last thing Jonathan wants is to be in the same room as Martha's ex-fiancé but since whatever it is Sebastian wants to discuss involves his election campaign he figured in the end that it was better that he be here.

So here he is, standing next to the Professor, deep unhappy frown threatening to burst through as he tries not to reveal his emotions.

So far they have indulged in a little preamble small talk.

"The hard-working All-American farmer," Sebastian is quoting a theme Jonathan uses in his campaign advertisements. "I've seen the poster and TV spot. All very wholesome, down-to-earth Americana. Sadly it hasn't succeeded in turning the polls round has it," Sebastian points out a problem.

"They're narrowing," Charles would point out back. "And we still have time to turn it around."

"Only a few weeks to go. I hardly call that a long time," Sebastian would argue.

"We have momentum. The FOH's little..._enterprise _the other week has damaged Kelly's campaign."

"I might concede that."

"Then you can see how we don't need any of your _help,_" Jonathan spells out clearly, not bothering to hide the hostility in his tone.

Sebastian isn't surprised by the reaction. Not at all...but the fact he's sitting here having this talk is progress in his view. "You're letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement," he says. "You need to put them aside and think rationally and detached. Do you believe in an instant it is in the Hellfire Club's interest to allow Robert Kelly and the agenda he pushes to gain traction? Do you believe it is in my interest? I am a mutant."

"If you thought you could get an advantage out of pushing Kelly up you would," Charles points out that nothing Sebastian or the Hellfire Club does is altruistic.

"Except I'm here meeting you, not him."

"We don't know you haven't met him in secret," Jonathan puts forward. "We don't know that you're not supporting him with money and other assistance in secret...and since you're not likely to tell us even if you were that leaves the simple issue that we can't trust you and your favours come at a price."

Sebastian's expression seems to harden. "Then consider this as a price. I know about your son, Clark. I know he is Superman and I know he's vulnerable to the substance you refer to as kryptonite. Accept my support, and I can guarantee you that you will be Mayor."

"And what happens if I don't accept?" Jonathan asks.

"The truth about Clark will come out and I'll use the Hellfire Club to arm every government, racist mob and your average workaday criminal with kryptonite powered weapons. He'll either end up dead or captured, strapped down, helpless like a lab rat while he's dissected. The choice is yours."

"Now there is no need for that," Charles says. "We have already taken all the samples required to study Clark and he volunteered them. Really Sebastian, after all these years you get into the role a little too much."

Sebastian bursts out into laughter. "Guilty as charged, I confess. I must admit Charles this little scheme of yours worked out much better than I imagined. Reaching out to the poor orphaned alien, offering him a place he belongs," he says in mock sympathy. "And we get everything we want from him voluntarily."

Jonathan sniggers. "Remember that whole thing when you 'kidnapped' him and threatened to kill the X-Men."

Sebastian chuckles. "Oh that was a good jape...though it did rid us of Selene. Never a bad thing. And you Jonathan, all these years raising him, can't have been easy."

"Whatever it takes to advance the interests of the Hellfire Club," Jonathan says modestly, evil grin growing on his face.

"Spoken like a true Black Rook."

The 3 share a laugh.

"So anyway don't you worry about those polls," Sebastian returns to the matter at hand. "It was always a good idea not to make it look like you were walking it Jonathan. You'll win the election. That I can guarantee."

"Never doubted it."

"Well I'll be going," Sebastian says rising to his feet. "Take care of that daughter of mine."

"Consider it done, my King," Jonathan promises. "She'll get over her anger eventually...and if not...well that's what telepaths are for," he says, the implication quite clear.

"I have no doubt in you Jonathan that we'll avoid that unpleasant necessity. Give Martha by best."

"I will," Jonathan promises and with that Sebastian leaves.

* * *

Down below Clark had seen and heard everything and far more than enough. His eyes now glowed bright red in reflection of his anger. All this time...all this time...they...and he...

He barely waits to make sure Sebastian is gone before he blurs into the Professor's office and has his father hoisted up by the throat against the wall.

"Clark!" Charles cries. "What is the meaning of this?!" he demands.

"Don't try to cover up your lies, Professor," Clark spits disdainfully. "I overheard everything!" he snarls as he tightens his grip around his father's throat. "My whole life," he hisses hatefully. "Nothing but lies. All this time you're working for the Inner Circle, manipulating me, using me!"

"Son," Jonathan chokes. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to Sebastian so don't try and spin a pretty tale _Black Rook. _Promised you the election's in the bag did he," Clark mocks disdainfully.

"Clark...that's not what happened," Charles says, truly lost and concerned and baffled by what Clark is saying. "We don't belong to the Inner Circle. Now we did have to play it delicately because we can ill afford to have the Hellfire Club stand against us. If they choose to independently support Jonathan without our explicit agreement...well we can't stop that," he gives a summary of what was actually said. No promises, no deals, not to Shaw...nothing official...but even the sort of implied unofficial makes Charles' skin crawl. Than again after what he saw of the future in Apocalypse's mind...perhaps he is willing to make a slight compromise he wouldn't have before...and lets face it politics can be a very dirty game. "Please calm down and lets talk about this," he pleads of Clark.

Clark stares at him, his mind trying to work out what's true and what's lies...but if he can't trust his own eyes...he shakes his head. With his grip on his father secure he marches over to the desk and slams his fist down on it, shattering it. "Stop lying to me," Clark says, his voice shaking with rage. "Why are you all lying to me?!" he shouts, sounding and looking quite unhinged.

Charles is taken aback. The look on Clark's face...he almost looks...unwell actually now he's really looking. Is he sweating? Clark never sweats.

"I want the truth!" Clark demands.

"The truth," Jonathan chokes out, making Clark look at him. "You want the truth? You were never really my son. You're the thing I found in the corn field," he says in a cold, heartless sneer.

Clark's face twists up in rage, his grip tightens further, choking the life out of his father...until suddenly that unmistakable pain that only comes from green kryptonite. Clark drops Jonathan and staggers away, toward the window...turning his head to see Bart standing there, chunk of green kryptonite in hand. "Y-you're all in this together," Clark stammers out the accusation through the searing pain.

"Big blue, buddy, I don't want to do this," Bart assures him. "Just calm down and lets us talk."

Clark staggers further away until he is leaning up against the window. "I see it all now. The pieces...they're fallen into place. My whole life...is a lie. Let me tell you right now that you're all no better than Apocalypse!" he spits out the furious insult by comparing them to the ancient mutant and what he did to Clark. "Only difference this time is I won't let you turn me back into a weapon. Not without a fight at least. This..." he says, pointing a finger as he is hunched over in pain. "This is not over!" he swears...and before anyone can react he has thrown himself through the window...and far enough away from the kryptonite to accelerate into the air where Bart can't get to him.

Behind them the Professor rolls round the ruins of his desk while Bart helps Jonathan up, who is clutching at his already clearly bruised throat, gasping for breath. "Thank you Bart," Jonathan gives his gratitude in a hoarse voice.

"How did you...?" Charles begins to ask.

"I was just passing," Bart explains, guessing the Professor wants an explanation as to how he is here. "I overheard enough, zipped down to where we keep this stuff," he tosses the green meteor rock in the air and catches it as an illustration of what he is referring to, "and came back."

"What just happened?" Jonathan asks. "I've never seen Clark act like that," he reflects that on all the different sides of Clark he's seen this one is completely new.

Charles strokes his chin. "It was...the closest thing I can compare it to is that he was suffering from paranoid delusions...perhaps even hallucinations since he seemed to think we had an entirely different conversation with Sebastian."

Jonathan rubs his throat more.

Bart coughs uncomfortably...which gets the other 2 men's attention. "I think I have an answer. You see a short while ago Clark caught me talking to Jubes and accused me of being the one to betray him to whoever and she asked what had gotten into him. That's when it struck me."

"That's when what struck you Bart?" Charles is curious.

"Ok so I know there's green kryptonite and red, blue and black...but have you ever come across silver?"

"Silver?" Jonathan and Charles query together.

That's when Bart reaches into the pocket of his red hoodie he is wearing and pulls out the silver and black rock.

Charles takes the rock from the speedster and peers at it closely. He looks up to Jonathan who from the confused expression has never seen a rock like this before either. The Professor turns his attentions back to Bart. "Where did this come from Bart?"

Bart rubs the back of his neck. "Honestly...someone sent it to me in the mail."

Charles has a feeling that this is going to be one of _those _days.

* * *

_Author's Note: And the betrayals come thick and fast don't they. Bart, Jonathan, the Professor. In the end I am trying to stick to the basic premises used in the episode, tweaked a little. Bart instead of Chloe. Sebastian instead of Lionel. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Splinter part 3 as Clark sinks deeper and deeper into his paranoid delusions and risks putting those he cares most about in real danger...from himself._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Down in the lower levels Hank is examining the piece of rock in one of the labs while outside in the corridor the current meeting of the Kent family plus staff plus Bart discuss the situation they find themselves in. Jonathan's throat was beginning to show up the bruises, indicating just how close it was to Clark crushing his windpipe. Martha was of course incredibly concerned for her husband and her son...and Jonathan should be getting his throat looked at. He stubbornly refused, seeing his son as more important than a little discomfort on his part.

They had just finished sharing with everyone everything they think they know about what is going on.

"Silver kryptonite, you have got to be shitting me?!" Claire exclaims in her usual manner.

"I'm hearing ya sister," Domino says in agreement.

"Claire, please," Martha pleads for her daughter to reign in the language.

"Does it fucking never end?" Claire wonders, showing her mother's pleas fell on deaf ears. "Green, red, blue, black and now silver? It's a joke. A great big fucking cosmic joke played upon us all," she claims.

"Where did it come from again?" Storm asks.

Everyone looks at Bart whose own part in this drama he had had to explain by now. "Hey!" he yelps defensively. "I never ordered it. It just showed up. Why the hell would I order a rock even if I had known what it was. That stuff doesn't interest me...no offence to anyone it does."

"I have Sean trying to trace where the package came from," Charles informs them since Banshee was a cop in another life.

"Here's a question," Claire raises with Bart. "Why didn't it strike you at all odd when Clark pricked his finger on the fucking thing? He's goddam invulnerable!"

"Ok, maybe that should have rung a bell," Bart will concede in hindsight. "But hey, you know what they say, hindsight's 20-20."

Claire rolls her eyes and does her best not to go nuclear...though there are many a muttered obscenity, only a few can be made out. "Stupid...fucking...idiotic...little shi...my god and here I thought Drake was the moron."

Fortunately, for Bart, Hank emerges to save him.

"What's the report furball?" Logan asks.

"I have done an initial assessment and it does indeed seem to share the same basic properties as other forms of kryptonite...thought there is something a little odd about it but that would need a deeper analysis."

"Keep working on it Hank," Charles requests of him, his tone pushing the urgency of needing to understand what it is, how it is affecting Clark and how to reverse its effects.

"Before you go," Martha stops him. "How is it affecting him still if it's here?" she wonders. Usually Clark needs to be around kryptonite for it to keep affecting him.

"Maybe he got a splinter," Bart absent mindedly suggests.

That makes Hank think. "Could be," he thinks that's entirely possible.

"Then how do we get it out of him?" Domino asks the pertinent question.

"We would have to find him, capture him, restrain him, repress his powers and then I can attempt to remove it," Hank summarises what it is they need to do.

"No problem. You want fries with that?" Dom fires off sarcastically. "Blue boy, my shoulder still aches from the last time I went a few rounds with the Boy Wonder," she points out, referring actually to the fight against a War possessed Clark. It had been barely 6 weeks. Her shoulder was still not fully healed from where War stuck her with that knife, let alone the time she required to get the strength back into it.

"Still we are better prepared to restrain Clark now than we were before," Charles reminds them. When Clark was concerned he couldn't contain War forever he helped design a cell and power inhibiting restraints for himself.

"I still think he went a bit overboard accusing you of being like Apocalypse," Claire believes. In fact she can't believe he said that.

"That may well only be making it easier for him to believe his delusions," Charles responds. "The fact it happened once, his life being manipulated for months, years, without him realising only makes it easier for his affected mind to make the jump that it could be happening again."

"So do we have a plan yet?" Logan wonders because you can't fight the kid without one.

"Before we jump right to the violence," Storm interrupts, disapproving of the tone of this conversation. "There might be one last option. It's possible that despite his current state Clark might listen to Illyana," she proposes, being that Illyana is his girlfriend and therefore he's more likely to listen to her. "She might be able to persuade him to let us help him."

"It's worth a try," Martha thinks. "And the sooner the better. As we know the longer he's exposed the worse he gets."

"It is," Charles will concede. It's worth a try to end this peacefully rather than try and face Clark down once again. "I'll ask Piotr to do it," he suggests since Illyana was still very prickly when it came to interacting with most people but her brother and Clark were the 2 people she most had contact with.

* * *

In her room Illyana floats above a glowing pentagram on the floor, dressed in simple white t-shirt and short-shorts meditating, channelling her dark powers, focussing on not losing herself completely to the darkness. Around her float lit candles.

Since being given her room she had tried to bring things from Limbo she needed that didn't automatically give away too much of her true nature. Books...her little collection of nick nacks, the one clear sign that her human side managed to remain in some form all these years.

She was thankful for a room to herself because she doesn't think she could cope sharing. Plus it's safer for anyone else. She has to pop back and forth to Limbo to keep order and sometimes the odd thing tries to follow her back.

That being the case that would be why her door is covered with a few signs saying 'Danger' and 'Keep Out!' and alike.

Illyana thinks other people think it's her being funny...and ok it partly was. She found it hilarious the reactions she could get but also it's partly true. It could very well be dangerous for other people.

Plus she just doesn't like people in her room...except for Clark that is...and those reasons are fairly obvious. He's her boyfriend and she cares for him and enjoys the their time together. She swears it's lucky she magically reinforced that bed or it could have been history by now...plus the magical sound proofing of the room was also one of her better ideas. When she and Clark are together is one of the times she lets her darker self out...and that her isn't quiet.

And this chain of thought is not good for meditating. It's just making her...horny.

Illyana opens her eyes and blows her bangs out of her face in a loud sigh. She thinks that's her meditating done for the evening.

_Whoosh!_

In her room is Clark pacing around with a nervous energy.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Illyana asks him as she lowers herself to the floor, landing softly on her bare feet. "Is everything alright?" she goes on to ask further considering his clearly agitated state.

Clark stops dead and snaps his head round at her. "Alright?" he asks in disbelief she could ask that. "No. Everything is far from alright, Yana. You need to get your stuff together. We gotta go."

"Go where?" Illyana asks, wondering if her boyfriend is losing it.

"My place, up north. They may know it exists but they could never find it, let alone penetrate its defences."

Illyana walks up to him and grabs him by his arms to make him face her. "Okay, wait. Slow down, Clark. What's going on?" she asks him, wanting him to explain.

Clark is breathing hard, his eyes getting more sunken and haunted as they dart around, like he's constantly watching around him. "They've all turned against me, Yana. They're all in on it. It's a conspiracy. My entire life. All to control me."

"Who did?"

"Everyone! The Professor, my father...probably my mother...Bart." Clark cups Illyana's face and kisses her. "You're the only one I can trust now," he declares. "See, because I've seen inside your mind. That's how I know you can't be part of it. Locked away in Limbo all these years." he kisses her again desperately. "You're the only one," he repeats as he wraps her in a bear hug.

Usually Illyana likes nothing better than his hugs but clearly something is wrong though she isn't sure what...but when he kissed her Illyana could feel the cold sweat. She gently pushes him back and takes the opportunity to study his face...and now she's really looking he appears to be sick. She reaches up and strokes his cheek and his skin is pale and cold. His heartbeat is rapid, she can hear it and he's completely on edge. That look in his eyes...if she didn't know better she'd swear that was rampant paranoia. "Clark...I know a bit about conspiracies and being used and the sort of people who do that...and your parents and the Professor...that isn't in their nature. And Bart's an idiot."

Clark shakes his head, preparing to argue with her. "No, Yana, you don't..." his head snaps round as he hears approaching footsteps. "Your brother's coming. They sent him to see if you had seen me I'm betting. I'm on to them," he says, sounding more crazed by the second. "All right, listen, I promise I'll come back to you. I'll find you. Just whatever you do, don't listen to a word they say and don't tell them I was here," he pleads with her, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, giving her another kiss before starting to leave

"Where are you going?" Illyana asks him.

"There's possibly only one other person I can trust. I'll be back. Promise," he says before disappearing in his usual gust of wind. Where he entered and exited Illyana isn't sure. Window seems most likely.

Just then there is a knock on her door. "Illyana?"

Her brother.

Illyana is still confused about what is going on. She takes a moment to refocus herself. With a wave of her hand she makes the pentagram vanish and the candles resume their proper place around the room, not wishing her brother to see it. She strides over and open the door. "Yes, brother?" she queries innocently.

Piotr frowns instantly upon seeing her. He's still having a hard time getting use to Illyana not being a little girl any more so seeing her dressed in tight, rather skimpy clothes that show off the fact she's a young woman is...uncomfortable for him. "Can I come in?" he requests.

Illyana steps aside and lets him in, hoping to get some answers as to what in the name of Limbo is going on.

Piotr steps inside and notices that certain items in the room look like they have been blown around. Being around the mansion and people who move at superspeed it strikes a bell. "Has Clark been here?"

"Why?" Illyana asks, acting in complete ignorance.

"He's sick, Illyana. He's not himself," Piotr begins to explain what has been explained to him. "We believe he pricked his finger on silver kryptonite...you know of that yes, kryptonite?"

Illyana nods. Of course she does. She's been inside his head. She knows...about most of him she'll go with.

Ok, that makes the explanation easier because Piotr doesn't know a whole lot about it considering he was only told the truth by Clark a couple of weeks ago. "From what we can guess it has infected him and he's suffering from hallucinations and paranoid delusions," he quotes what the Professor was telling him.

Illyana frowns. "He was here," she decides to admit it consider what it is her brother is telling her. "Saying how everyone's turned against him."

"He needs help before he ends up seriously hurting someone. My guess is that he doesn't realise just how dangerous he is right now."

That makes Illyana laugh.

"Snowflake?" he queries.

"Oh, sorry," she apologises. "But you're wrong, Piotr. He does know exactly how dangerous he is. It terrifies him. It's you and everyone else who don't realise how dangerous he is."

"You know differently?"

Illyana knows very differently. She hunted Clark for weeks...without his powers. She's seen how dangerous he can be when he's relatively helpless compared to his fully powered self. And not to sound egotistical but Illyana's just about the greatest hunter you've ever seen. For Clark to not just evade her but fight her, survive her when she had all the advantage. It was her home turf and she's a demon-sorceress for crying out loud. Of course when one is fighting to survive that is when the most dangerous side of anyone is likely to come to the fore. Combine that with his normal sun-gifted abilities...and nope, she's sorry, they don't realise how dangerous Clark is. Though after fighting him as War they bloody well should know by now. "So what is it you think I can do?" she asks instead of answering directly her brother's question.

"We were hoping you might be the last person he'll listen to. Who can get him to calm down and let us help him," Piotr explains the thinking as it was explained to him.

Illyana arches an eyebrow. From what they're saying that's not too likely. "I can try," she offers but deep down she thinks a more likely scenario is that she'll have to kick his ass and knock him out.

* * *

**Bayville High…**

Clark's here because he recalls the fact Principal Fine had a staff meeting or something. It's a little mixed-up in his mind right now.

He manages to catch his Principal leaving the bathroom, in the corridor, alone, just the two of them.

"Ah, Mr Kent I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Fine quips before noticing how agitated Clark looks. "Is everything all right?" he asks concerned.

"No. They're all on in on it. Even my so called room-mate and my parents," Clark says, his instability growing.

"In on what?" Fine asks, confused.

"The black truck that's been following us around...I wasn't able to get any leads. Do you have anything new?" he asks about something that is related but is making a jump from what Fine was asking. A sign of just what sort of state Clark's mind is in.

"Black truck?" Fine asks, truly lost,

"Y-you said one had been following you around at-at lunchtime."

"Clark, I haven't seen you since last Monday," Fine tells him when they were talking about Andrea and the vampire sorority.

Clark shakes his head, unable to comprehend that. "No, no. We spoke at lunchtime. You were in the paper's office...with Iris. After she left we talked about it...the black truck. I was gonna see if I could get more information and then you promised that no matter what we were in it together."

"Yes, I did drop in to the paper at lunchtime but you weren't there Clark," Fine tells him.

"Yes, I was," Clark insists...and then is not so certain. "No, I...yes. No, we talked. I know..." he tries to get his mixed up mind to sort everything out straight.

"Look, Clark, um...look, I have to get back to the staff meeting right now, but why don't you wait for me in my office, and I'll make an excuse. I'll be right back," Fine promises as he leads Clark to his office. "You are right in one regard Clark, I am here for you. Whatever is happening, we're in this together."

Clark nods as he enters the office. Fine closes the door behind him and leaves. Clark rubs his sweating hands together, pacing about...when he hears a creaking sound from the secretary's room out the door.

Then there is what sounds like a child humming a lullaby

"Who's there?" Clark calls out.

No answer. Only the sound of footsteps.

Clark opens the door...only to find a very changed room from what it should normally be. It's dark and full of random haphazard objects...and was it always this big?

It seems huge as he walks along, rubbing at his sweaty forehead.

Behind a thin, coloured yellow with aged net curtain is his spaceship on his left. Clark stares in disbelief, walking on. On his right a cradle rocking back and forth, creaking. Up above him a child runs through the shadows.

No...this can't be right.

He's so confused.

There are banging sounds and Clark spins round trying to locate their source. "What is this?!" he yells.

That's when he hears the Professor's voice speaking. It's coming from some windows, opaque with dirt. Clark wanders toward it only to be blinded by a bright white light.

"There is no doubt," the Professor is saying. "His story about being the last of his kind is a lie. The being that calls itself Clark Kent is merely the first vanguard of an invasion. His pretence at playing 'hero' is designed to lure us into a false sense of security, get us to lower our guard, allow him to study us and our defences and weaknesses for when the rest of his kind arrive."

"What? No! No! That's not what I am!" Clark shouts in denial.

"However," the Professor's voice continues to speak, "two can play that game. Thanks to our pretence of befriending him we have learned his weakness. We know how to capture and contain him and if necessary...kill him."

Clark peers through the window and spots the Professor behind a lectern.

"We're the ones who are going to stop you, _Clark."_

Clark spins round to find the Professor and the X-Men standing there. He only gets to stare at them in disbelief for a moment before a pipe above him releases a green coloured gas. Clark instantly begins to choke, grabbing at his throat. He spots the door...the way out. He stumbles toward it and pulls at it but it won't open. In desperation he rips it off his hinges and escapes.

It's clear now there is no-one he can trust. He has to get Yana and they have to leave. He'll keep her safe. She's the only one left now he can trust.

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Illyana is trying to explain to the Professor, her brother, Storm, Logan and Bart. They have her in the woods, bags packed, looking like she is leaving with Clark.

"How not Snowflake?" Piotr wonders.

Illyana tries to hide her cringe at him using that nickname she doesn't feel she deserves and answers the question. "Because Clark's far too smart to fall for such an obvious trap. Trust me I know," she tries to get them to understand. She's hunted Clark. She knows that he will see this for what it is. A trap. She's the bait.

"Even taking into account his deteriorating mental state?" Charles puts forward a fact for her to consider.

Illyana cocks her head to the side. "Well it might be a factor I suppose," she just might be willing to concede.

"Yer ardent enthusiasm is killing us," Logan rattles off sarcastically. "Think of it this way. You're right. It's obvious. So obvious in fact that he might dismiss it as that we would try it."

"The logic in this dimension truly baffles me," Illyana just admits that she doesn't get it.

"I didn't realise this dimension had any logic full stop," Bart jokes in his full cheeky manner.

Charles closes his eyes and reaches out telepathically. _"Domino. You see anything?" _he asks the monochrome mutant who is on lookout...in a hidden sniper position so far away you'd think the shot was impossible...and it would be for anyone but Domino. It's not like they want to use the kryptonite weapons on Clark but he has to be contained before he gets much worse.

"_Nothing yet," _she reports back. _"Plus have I ever mentioned voice in my head equals major creepy,"_ she adds.

Charles rolls his eyes. _"On one or two occasions...but I'd thought you'd be use to more than one voice in your head," _he jokes back.

"_Hey!" _she protests. _"Who do you think I am? Deadpool?"_

No, she's definitely not Deadpool. Charles touched that man's mind once and once was more than enough. He has never seen such a chaotic mind such as that. How Deadpool even manages to function day to day is quite frankly baffling. He addresses Illyana. "Because of Clark's senses we have to go far out of sight...which is why Bart is part of this. If anything goes wrong he'll get you out of here," he explains the idea. Bart is almost certainly faster than Clark and can cover the distance in fractions of a second if this doesn't work.

Illyana doesn't really think she'll need help but fine.

"The rest of the X-Men are already in position," Charles tells her. "Remember try and talk him down first," he reminds her of the plan. The X-Men, armed suitably, are the back-up in case talking Clark down fails.

Illyana nods her agreement. She will try but she has a plan for when it more likely won't work. Her own plan.

With that they all retreat apart from Bart who takes a moment. "Worry not, pretty señorita. You just holler and I'll be there in a flash!" he proclaims theatrically, snapping his fingers.

Illyana rolls her eyes and strides up to him. "I'll be fine but thank you for the concern," she says...before leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips...which makes a certain paranoid alien furious from where he watches high above, hidden by low cloud.

"You know," Bart says with a dopey smile, "The Big Blue Dope has got nothing on me when it comes to speed. I could take him easily," he boasts...one second before a blow strikes him across the back of the head, knocking him out clean.

"Not if I take you out first...jackass," Clark says coldly, before looking up at Illyana, his gaze even more unhinged than ever. The dark shadows round his eyes even darker, his face paler, sweaty. "Hello Yana," he greets her in creepy tones.

"Clark. You need to stop this," she tells him. "Look at yourself, you hurt your own friend."

Clark frowns. "Why are you so concerned about him?" he asks. "Oh, no, I see, you don't think I saw it."

"Saw what?"

He points at Bart. "You kissing Bart!" he snaps suddenly.

"What? Ew!" Illyana says, channelling her 9-year old self. "The guy's a twerp Clark. I would never do that to you."

Clark begins pacing...while Illyana wonders where that back-up has gotten to. Domino should have seen all of this and have a clear shot...and isn't firing. _'Terrific,'_ she thinks sarcastically. It's clearly all going wrong already. Well looks like she will have to put her own plan into action after all.

Clark paces more, raising his hands and waving them about wildly. "You know the last day or so has been a complete revelation. I see everything so clearly now," he says, quite clearly having lost it completely

"You're sick, Clark. We need to get you back to the Institute," Illyana makes one last attempt to reach him.

Clark stops, snaps his fingers and points at her with his right hand. "You're right. We should get back to the Institute. We should get back to the Institute so you can lock me up and hand me over to the government to be experimented on," he rambles on incoherently.

"I knew this would never work," Illyana mutters...before speaking a spell in a language that sounds something like guttural German. Beneath their feet a pentagram appears glowing with fire and a hazy blood red wall forms a dome and surrounds them...and Illyana's Soulsword appears in her right hand while her armour appears and covers her left arm. "There's no way out, Clark," she tells him. She had placed the magical items in her bags to form this barrier and keep Clark contained. See, she can make plans too. "You need to calm down," she orders him.

Clark looks around at this little mystical prison, not in the least surprised at what Yana has done. "Well, well, look who's showing their true face...whoops my mistake. Your true face has horns."

Clark begins circling round and Illyana circles round in the same direction, keeping their distance roughly the same.

Clark chuckles madly. "I should have known really," he starts what in an incoherent ramble. "But no, no, see poor old Clark Kent is a sucker for a pretty face and beautiful blue eyes." He chuckles madly again before continuing. "Clark Kent's the good guy who gives people second chances...even demon spawn who have had their souls ripped out," he says, turning nasty. "But thanks Illyana. Tonight you've made everything clear. You're right you know. You are a monster. An inhuman thing that if everyone saw you as I have seen you they would run away screaming in terror. You see I know what you really want Illyana. You want to be put out of your misery. Well, _honey, _all you had to do was ask," he says in a faux 'aw shucks' manner.

"I don't want to hurt you Clark," Illyana speaks honestly.

Clark's lips curve up into a frightening smile. "But I want to hurt you," he says, meaning it. His eyes begin to glow red.

Illyana prepares herself and as the beams fly from his eyes she opens a stepping disk in front of her and they harmless blast into Limbo. She closes the stepping disk...to find Clark has vanished.

Impossible.

He can't have gotten through her barrier and if he had jumped through her stepping disk for whatever insane reason his malfunctioning mind came up with she would sense the fact he had entered her realm. Remember it is her realm. She's connected to it always.

No, he's still here. Somehow she can't see him.

A blurred shadow appears in front of her and next thing she knows is being smacked across the face and sent flying into her own magical barrier head first. Illyana's stronger and more durable than she appears but a barely held back blow from a sun-kissed Kryptonian is going to easily overpower her. The blow was a hair's breadth from shattering her jaw as matter of fact and the collision with the barrier gives her a concussion.

Clark reappears in full. "Faster than a speeding bullet!" he laughs manically. "You may be beyond a human Yana, _dear _and you may have had the advantage back in Limbo but here you face a fully-powered Kryptonian who is tired of restraining himself for little insects who out of their jealousy try and stab him in the back. I can move so fast not even you can possibly see me," he gives the explanation of how he 'vanished'. "You, of all people, should know that I let people see me...that was a mistake I admit. Well mistakes are made to be corrected," he proclaims as he stalks up to where Illyana lies. "Aw, you fell down," he says in mock sympathy. "Here," he says as he leans down and grabs her round the throat. "Let me help you up!" he snaps angrily as he lifts her high and slams her against her own barrier.

Illyana grabs at the impossibly strong arm as Clark chokes the life out of her. She would use her dark magic right now if she could concentrate...and she wasn't seeing 3 of him.

The madness has all but taken over Clark by now. "It didn't have to be this way," he says as he strangles his girlfriend to death. "I was considering it you know. I was considering opening my heart up again and perhaps letting myself love you...but you betrayed me Illyana...and for that you have to die."

As the blackness comes into Illyana's vision, her ability to maintain her mystical barrier collapses...and so does it.

_Whoosh!_

"Clark!" someone yells his name.

Clark drops Illyana who falls to the ground, her head banging against it which is enough to knock her out cold. Clark turns round to find Principal Fine standing there.

"You don't wanna do that. Trust me," Fine says, trying to reach him.

"I can't trust anyone any more," Clark declares. No, from now on it's just gonna be him on his own. He almost wobbles on his feet before in a blur he goes for his Principal...who blurs out of the way and reappears behind him. Clark turns round. "So who are you? Another Hellfire stooge...which reminds me I really must get around to _dealing _with Emma and the Hellions. They're no doubt in on it. Should have gotten rid of them long before now," he rambles on.

"No, Clark. I'm your friend," Fine insists as he steps up closer to the ill alien teen. "Look around Clark. Look at what you're doing to the people you care about. If you truly hurt them...it'll destroy you."

Clark takes a moment to think about that...or at least look like he is. Then out of the blue he smashes a punch across Fine's face sending the man flying and crashing through a tree trunk, topping it over.

Fine gets up to his hands and knees, turns his head, his eyes glow and beams of red fire shoot from them. They hit Clark and blast him back into a large near-by bolder, smashing it into pieces. Clark lies in the rubble, momentarily stunned.

Next think Clark knows is being pinned down by Fine...and he can't push him off no matter how much he tries. "What the hell are you?" he asks through the groan of his struggles.

"I'm a Kryptonian. Just like you," Fine reveals the revelation. "And I'm sorry," he says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some sort of cylindrical device with his left hand, "but this is really gonna hurt."

Fine jams it up against the right side of Clark's neck and it makes a whirring sound as he presses a switch on the side and activates it. Clark cries and groans in pain because yes it really does hurt...a lot.

Then, in the clear part at the top of the device there is a splatter of Clark's red blood...and floating within a silver splinter.

Fine pulls back and Clark grabs at his neck as his superpowered healing goes to work, repairing his neck...and starting to instantly clear his mind. It's like a fog lifting.

Clark pushes himself back to his feet, staring in shock at his Principal.

"You'll be alright now, Kal-El," Fine assures him.

"Illyana!" comes the worried tones of her brother. They had heard the commotion and not heard from Domino. Logan was going to check on her while he, naturally, ran towards his sister.

In that instant Fine blurs away, leaving Clark behind, his mind trying to sort through everything. That's when it strikes him. "Yana," he says in horror as he blurs back to her, bends down and cradles her in his lap. "Yana...I'm sorry," he whispers in disgust at himself as he gently kisses her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he apologises over and over.

* * *

_Author's Note: Again, I tried to translate as much from the episode as possible and place it in my story with Fine to the rescue of the situation he created in the first place. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Splinter part 4 and the aftermath of Clark's trip to Paranoia Land._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Elsewhere…**

If Lois was sick of this island after only 1 week you can imagine how she feels after 2. Though unlike last time she has given some serious thought to what 'Black Swan' was saying because that's her only chance to get off this God forsaken place. So once again it's night-time and she sits by the fire on the beach.

"You know I half expected you to try and build some sort of crazy trap for me, Scooby-Doo style," a voice announces her arrival with all the necessary cheek in the tone.

Lois looks up and there she is. White skin, white hair, dressed all in black. The Black Swan. "Well even if I did consider it, don't you teleport or whatever it is you do."

"Crack open reality and transverse the hidden pathways only I can see," Black Swan explains what she does. "It's like...Time Bandits. The film. You ever see that? God's little munchkins steal a map of all the tunnels across time. Well those tunnels do exist. They're the cracks between realities. You can either consider them flaws or the intended design of God. If you can see them like I can it's almost like looking into the mind of God, seeing the pattern of his grand design."

Ok, Lois can safely say this woman is insane. She's also the only one who can get Lois back to her life. Life sucks sometimes don't it.

Black Swan sits herself down next to Lois. "So did you think on what I said?"

"Well, funny this, it seems I've discovered I have a lot of free time on my hands," Lois jokes in gallows humour.

"That is funny," Black Swan agrees, being funny. "But be warned don't tell me what you think I want to hear. It has to be your honest, heart-felt opinion."

"You know when I first saw Superman I wanted him to be a hero. I wanted to believe in him."

"Any particular reason or because of deep down in-built psychological reasons people always want someone to look up, to aspire to."

"No, I think it's that 2nd one mostly...though I can't say I ever found my father, the General all that inspiring," Lois says, her remaining bitterness at her father clearly coming through. "When Superman revealed what he was I think I was hurt at the fact he didn't trust me with the truth. Heroes are meant to be honest aren't they?"

"It's not an easy truth to reveal is it. To reveal you're so different you are literally not of this world," Black Swan argues. "And humans don't exactly come across as the most accepting and tolerant of races do they? Can't even get along with each other."

"True," Lois accepts, unable to argue about the nature of humanity. "Therefore I get Superman's reluctance...I think. I also think that's where my anger started though. I've lived my whole life, raised by a man who keeps secrets in the name of 'National Security'," Lois scoffs. "Honestly I came to believe most of the time he used that as an excuse to avoid spending time with daughters he didn't know what to do with."

"Uh huh."

"It's...I came to realise I said most of what I was feeling last week but just wouldn't let myself accept it. So, yeah you were right. I was misplacing my anger. I admit it. No ifs, no buts."

"I asked questions. Do you understand now, what Superman went through in choosing your species over his?"

"I'm not sure I can ever really understand or feel that pain can I? I can sympathise somewhat but that's it. And there are still questions he needs to answer, only he can answer but I won't pursue them out of my anger. Only because a good journalist seeks the truth."

"Not quite. A good journalist seeks the truth for as far as it doesn't cause greater harm to innocent people. Sometimes there are facts that don't need to be told...but you're young and just starting off on your career so I'll left you off and give you that one as a free piece of advice."

"I'm not angry at him. I'm not blaming him. He didn't kill those soldiers. The other 2 did. The blame lies with them."

"Good," Black Swan praises her. "That's very good. And by the way I am sorry over your cousin. I forgot to mention that last week...and I will say you will discover her fate in time."

"I will?"

"Keep being nosey. It'll happen," Black Swan promises...and yeah she does know Chloe is alive and well but hey, there's a time and place for her humour and a time and place to humour what Lois has believed has happened.

Lois feels...a bit more upbeat at that news. "I will," she promises.

Black Swan rubs her hands together. "Right then I believe it's time for you to go home," she says as she rises to her feet.

Lois stands up as well. "Home, really?"

"I promised you that if you understood what I was asking you'd go home and while your answers weren't perfect it's enough to see you have indeed learned something."

Lois lets out a breath in relief. "By the way I was meaning to ask, where is here? I don't recognise any of the star constellations."

Black Swan's lips twitch in amusement. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replies. Lets just say if you're assuming this is modern day Earth you are way, way off. She cracks open time and space and holds her arm out, gesturing for Lois to enter. "Home," she indicates where it leads.

Lois is a little hesitant and suspicious...but steps through.

She blinks her eyes to find herself somewhere dark...it's a lounge. Her eyes adjust more. It's not her lounge. "Bitch," she murmurs under her voice at Black Swan. Great, where the hell is she?

She walks forward...and stubs her toe on something. Something falls and shatters.

_'Oh, this day is just getting better and better,'_ Lois sarcastically thinks to herself.

Then the light flicks on.

"Don't move!" a stern voice orders her.

Lois frowns. That voice. Is that…

"John?" she queries as she slowly turns round to find a tall, fit man, few years older than her, short dark brown hair and blue eyes in t-shirt and shorts pointing a handgun at her.

The man's eyes widen in...joy actually. "Lois!" he says with utter relief as he lowers his gun, strides quickly over and hugs her.

Lois returns the hug to her boyfriend, John Corben. She had met him when visiting her sister with her dad. John was one of her dad's underlings. Corporal by rank. Yeah, it hadn't escaped her the irony of dating a soldier considering her antipathy towards her father and his career and how much she holds it responsible for the crappy job her father did raising her and Lucy.

But John's...different...or he seems to be with Lois. What can she say? They just hit it off. It was like he got the best bits of being a soldier without turning into the same sort of ass her father is.

"Where have you been?" he asks into her neck, where his head is pressed, the deep worry clear in his voice. He's been going out of his mind for the last 2 weeks trying to find her.

Lois pats his back. "It's a long story," she says...and boy that doesn't even begin to cover it.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Clark stood outside the infirmary, leaning against the wall, in his full guilt ridden brooding mode as he tried to come to terms with what had happened and what he had done. Illyana was inside...being extremely uncooperative for Beast which is no surprise considering her phobia of having her true nature discovered. Then there were the bruises on his father's throat from where he squeezed. He was trying not to look too closely at his rather brutal handiwork.

He briefly wondered if he could talk Chloe into trying to heal it but she was still having massive self-confidence issues in her new self and her abilities. In fact he can't recall a single incident, apart from when she saved Lois, that Chloe has used them since she got them. If anything she keeps coming up with excuses not to use them.

Anyway back to the here and now Clark had insisted that Illyana and Bart were tended to 1st before him...even if he thinks he's probably fine now but he knows how it plays out. They'll want to be sure.

Of course he's not alone in the corridor. His family and the Professor are there.

"I'm sorry," Clark makes yet another apology. He seems to have to make a lot of those...especially recently.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. I'm just glad the infection burned itself out when it did," Martha says, forgiving him.

"Yeah," Claire agrees. "I mean, silver kryptonite, who knew?"

Did it burn itself out...or was his Principal there? Clark can't be sure. "I was imagining some pretty crazy stuff. Bart selling me out, the Professor and dad secretly members of the Hellfire Club, Yana..." he trails off. "I could have killed her," he whispers in horror. Worst part is he thinks he was going to.

Martha moves over and rubs his arm. "But you didn't," she reminds him. This time he's not to blame.

"I just couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't any more," Clark confesses the situation. He still doesn't know what was hallucination and what was real.

"Well, your parents secretly part of the Hellfire Club in an effort to control and exploit you, son, definitely not real," Jonathan assures him, making it a little bit of a jest, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," Clark says.

"You're been awfully quiet, Charles," Jonathan observes of the man in the wheelchair.

Charles sighs. "I didn't know how to raise this."

"Raise what?" Martha wonders, his tone striking a note something was wrong.

"The rock...it's gone missing."

"The silver kryptonite?" Clark queries.

Charles nods. "I can't explain it. I saw Hank put it away in the vault where we keep the samples we have but when I went back to get it for further analysis it wasn't there."

"So first it gets delivered to Bart but he never ordered it," Clark summarises.

"Nor is there any footage of a delivery van or person on any camera," Charles points out what Sean's investigation had revealed.

"Then who gave it to Doug so he could give it to Bart?" Clark asks.

"Well there's another mystery. Young Douglas says he never did that."

"Say what?!" Claire asks.

"Shapeshifter?" Clark speculates that it wasn't actually Doug at all...but if it wasn't it was a near perfect imitation that even Clark was fooled by.

"Possibly," Charles will consider it a possibility.

"Not Mystique," Clark rules out. "I know Mystique. She can't fool my senses."

"Someone new?" Jonathan wonders.

"Look at it this way. This rock appears, infects Clark and then disappears before we can finish properly examining it," Charles gives a possible summary of what has happened.

"I don't think it's my paranoia speaking when I say that is very suspicious," Clark offers his view.

"I agree," Charles says. "This whole thing smells like a set-up as Logan might say."

"To achieve what?" Martha wonders. "And set-up by whom?"

"Someone does know who I am," Clark lays out the only explanation he can think of. "They sent that rock either because they knew what it could do or to see what sort of effect it would have on me." No, this is not his paranoia. Someone knows...but does that mean someone did indeed spill his secret and that one of his friends has turned traitor. How does he know who he can trust now? "And they took the rock back before we could use it to perhaps trace it back to them," he adds a plausible hypothesis. Yes, that makes sense. "Whoever they are they're covering their tracks...very well," Clark has to reluctantly praise them.

"Which means this maybe only the beginning of something," Charles worries.

And it's a worry for everyone in the sense who knows what this person might do to Clark next...and then what sort of person does Clark become. How dangerous does he become next time. They've seen and lived with a Clark being manipulated before what with what Apocalypse did to him. It means it's something they don't want to live through again. It also means looking at Clark with more suspicion and less trust than they probably should.

That's when the infirmary door opens and Bart walks out.

"How are you Bart?" Martha asks.

"Fine, thanks for asking Mrs K. You know superfast metabolism equals superfast healing."

"I am so sorry, Bart," Clark apologises.

"Hey, I forgive you dude...but do you have a minute so we can talk...alone," Bart requests.

Clark looks at his roommate quizzically for a moment before agreeing and the two friends wander off down the corridor.

"So what's up?" Clark asks, trying to keep it light.

"I have a confession to make," Bart says, having thought about it and decided it was wrong to keep this a secret.

"What confession?"

"I don't know what you remember but that conversation with Jubilee you burst in on..."

"That was real?" Clark queries.

Bart nods.

Clark stops in his tracks. "You saw Illyana's tail," he realises and then closes his eyes as he wonders what he does now.

"Honestly, I just didn't know how to raise it," Bart tells Clark.

Clark takes a deep breath and opens his eyes to look Bart squarely in the eye. "It's not for me to explain. It's for Illyana...and she doesn't want to. She worries how people will react."

"Because there's more to it than just having a tail, right."

Clark nods. "I'm trying to convince her she's wrong but...she's afraid...not that she'll admit she even feels fear...which is part of the problem. This is my fault for being careless," he blames himself. He was distracted by her kisses...which you can hardly blame him for because Yana can really kiss but he will blame himself for it. "It shouldn't be anyone's secret but mine and hers but I have to ask a really, really big favour of you Bart."

"Don't tell anyone else," Bart guesses.

Clark nods. "I guess I'll have to talk to Jubilee as well."

"Nah," Bart waves him off. "I'll handle her."

"You're sure? I don't want you in more trouble than you need to be."

"I am her boyfriend. I'll handle it," Bart insists.

"Thank you Bart," Clark says warmly, glad of his friendship he has with the speedster. Grateful that he isn't holding it against him that he clocked him.

"Just one condition."

"What?"

"A race, you and me and I show you who the slow-poke jackass is," Bart says with a smug smirk.

"Those weren't my exact words," Clark argues as far as he can recall.

"Yeah well I was slipping into a concussion by that point."

Clark internally winces. "Ok, sure," he agrees to the race...and yes he knows he's being guilt tripped but it's fine. He actually enjoys the odd races they have from time to time.

"Great!" Bart says, holding his fist up.

Clark gives him a fist bump back.

"See you later," Bart says as he zips off.

Clark sighs and turns back to the infirmary. He arrives just as Beast exits along with Domino, still rubbing the back of her head. It seems Clark clocked her which is why she never took that shot and how she never saw anything of how it ended.

Funny thing is Clark doesn't remember doing it...but he supposes he must have, to put her out of action in their attempts to stop him.

"There you are, Clark. Perhaps you can talk some sense into Ms Rasputin," Hank pleads.

"Still refusing proper treatment," Clark assumes.

"Indeed."

"I'll try," Clark says...though honestly he's not looking forward to seeing the damage he's done to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Clark," Hank says gratefully.

Clark summons up his nerve and walks in, where he finds Illyana sitting up in bed. Clark winces at the colour and size of the bruise on her cheek...and then there's the ones round her throat. He steps tentatively toward the bed. "Yana. I'm..."

She cuts him off. "No."

"No?"

"You don't need to apologise," she tells him.

"I kinda think I do," he argues with her.

"It wasn't your fault. You were ill. Besides we both know you've done worse to me in Limbo."

Oh great. Add that guilt to him. That's when he was fighting to survive against Darkchylde.

"And I did worse to you. In fact, lets face it, I killed you."

Clark sighs and runs his hand through his still very short hair. "You're never letting that one go are you," he complains.

Illyana cocks her head to the side as of thinking about it and then replies, "Nope," with a shake of her head.

Clark grabs a chair and sits himself down next to the bed and finds Illyana looking at him, studying him almost. "Yana...I could have killed you. You know that."

"I know that," she confirms.

Clark worries that that is not quite having the emotional impact it should.

"Point is you didn't. If you had struck me full force Clark...lets face it you would have..."

"I'm trying not to imagine it," he stops her before she says just what a blow from him at full force would do to her flesh and bone.

"If anything what happened to me was my fault," Illyana decides.

"How do you figure that?" Clark asks confused.

"It was my hubris. Trapping myself with you inside a mystical barrier and just assuming I could stop you. That is my arrogance at its worst."

Darkchylde could be arrogant...or she came across as arrogant and since Darkchylde is Illyana more or less that does tend to percolate through. Clark can't deny that.

"So I consider it a lesson learned," she tells him. Next time...and there'll probably be some sort of next time...next time she'll think it through more and plan it better.

"Yeah, well, I'm still sorry," Clark manages to sneak the apology in before she can cut him off this time.

Illyana rolls her eyes at him. Honest to the Dark Gods, will he stop blaming himself for everything. Compared to her sins, his are minor.

"So, look, I know why you don't like medical examinations but those injuries need treated, Yana," he gets around to Beast's request of him.

"It's unnecessary," Illyana argues. "If you haven't noticed I'm already over my concussion. I'm channelling my mystical energies to heal myself as we speak. It'd go faster if I was in Limbo and alone," she points out since her powers are far greater in Limbo and alone is a necessity since the flaw in healing spells is that it takes almost your entire focus and power and means you can't do much else, spell wise, for awhile. It would leave her vulnerable to her rivals who seek to usurp her throne.

Clark takes her hand into his own and strokes the back of it with his thumb. "I don't want you to be alone," he says heartfelt.

Illyana's gaze softens at his words. Before meeting Clark she preferred alone. Now...oh what is he doing to her. "Idiot," she says softly, fondly.

"Brat," he retorts in the same tones.

They share a smile and Clark leans in and kisses her gently on the lips, being very careful not to aggravate her injuries.

"Did you mean it?" she asks.

"Mean, what?"

"That you were considering loving me?"

Clark's eyes go wide. "Oh, I really said that bit?"

Illyana nods. "Did you mean it?" she asks again and her gaze drops down, her hands play with the bed sheets, afraid of the answer.

Clark gently taps her chin with his finger to raise her head and look at him. "I care for you. You know that but we're just at the beginning of this. What I meant is...lately there have been times I had closed my heart off and rejected a chance of a relationship before it's even started. With you I'm not going to do that. If this can grow into love I will not fight my heart this time."

"And if it can't?"

"Relationships fail. I should know better than most," he laments self-deprecatingly which brings a small smile to Illyana's face. "Yana," he addresses her. "I said back in Limbo I couldn't promise how this would end and I can't."

"I don't even know if I can feel true love," she murmurs and even if she can she doubts she would recognise it for what it is.

"Nonsense," he dismisses that. "You love your brother. As much as it would boost my ego to think it was me the reality is that it was Piotr. He's why you came back to Earth. It's not exactly the same as romantic love but it's still love."

"You just have to argue that every cloud has a silver lining don't you," she says, almost annoyed and frustrated he just won't let her indulge in her fatalism.

"I met you while in Hell," he point out a silver lining, ie her.

"Ok that one I give you," Yana concedes, her bratty cheekiness coming though along with her own vanity.

Clark shakes his head and chuckles in spite of himself.

"By the way kissing Bart, eewww!" she repeats her complaint.

Clark laughs harder. "Ok, yeah, that was one of the crazier hallucinations I had, I admit."

"So what now?"

Clark sobers. "Not sure. There is still the fact someone, unknown, sent that rock. Something is going on and that's not paranoia this time."

"I concur," Illyana agrees with him. "So what now, with us?" she asks.

"That's up to you, really. You know my guilt complex, possibly better than me."

"I forgive you, Clark, if that's what you're asking."

Was it? Maybe. Clark sighs. "Got some possibly bad news," he broaches the subject.

"Possibly bad news?" Illyana queries, caught in two minds whether to mock that phrasing or not.

"Bart saw you with your tail," Clark just says it.

Darkness falls over Illyana's expression.

"Don't worry. I talked to him. He won't say anything to anyone...else," Clark says, not wishing to lie to her about the situation

"Else?!" Illyana asks, her ire threatening to come through.

"He blabbed to Jubilee. He promised me he'd deal with it."

"My confidence is not overflowing," Illyana states.

"I have faith in him," Clark insists. "But truth is Yana, I did say you couldn't keep this secret forever and it's not just Bart. Almost everyone seems to comment that you make them...well, uneasy. It's nothing tangible they can describe. Just a feeling."

Illyana seems to sink inward. "It's an instinct. A primitive leftover in the subconscious. They can sense my other half without realising they do. It's suppose to warn you away from such evil."

"I'll support you, Yana. I promised that but you can't keep this hidden forever. One day you'll have to let them see...and if you give them a chance I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the reaction."

"I doubt it."

"They accepted me and I'm not even human."

"Perhaps at first but what just happened combined with all the other moments you've behaviour has been afflicted...you ever wonder if they're starting to have doubts?"

"No," Clark insists. "Boy are you fatalistic," he remarks.

"It's well ingrained."

"I don't doubt all of them."

The phrasing catches Illyana's attention. "You doubt some of them?"

"Someone sent that rock. Someone who knows who I am. I can't deny that truth."

"Then right now is hardly the best time for me to reveal myself is it," Illyana would argue. "The last thing we need is someone trying to bring out my other self."

She may have a point. "Ok, not today. Not until we've cleared this mystery up...but a day will come," Clark still insists.

Illyana knows deep down Clark is right. Some day her secret will come out. She just doesn't want to rush it.

"Now back to why I came in here. Will you let Dr McCoy treat you?"

Illyana groans at how despite this long talk they just had Clark can still remember to get back to that. "There'll be limits."

"So that's a yes," Clark says with a goofy grin.

"Idiot."

"Brat."

"You're just lucky that I do...care for you," she confesses her feelings.

Clark smiles lopsidedly. It's nowhere near loving each other but it's a start.

* * *

When the sun rises the next morning one finds Clark standing atop the mansion roof, soaking in the first rays of the day. He rarely sleeps any longer and he felt even less inclined after yesterday.

_Whoosh!_

Clark spins round at that noise and finds, "Principal Fine?"

"How you feeling, Kal-El?" he inquires after.

"So, I didn't imagine that part," Clark realises as he tries to come to terms with what this means.

"No, you didn't," Fine confirms.

"How did you know how to help me?"

"It was clear something was wrong with you when you came to the school. I intended to help only to find you gone when I returned to my office. I came here and heard enough from your friends to realise what had happened. After that it was merely a case of waiting for you to show up so I could remove the poisonous splinter from your system," Fine explains.

"Thank you," Clark has to say.

"You're welcome."

"You know I thought I was the last son of Krypton, but...you people keep popping up," Clark tries to jest.

Fine chuckles. "Well, a superior civilization is difficult to eradicate."

"That why we're nearly extinct? Because we're 'superior'?" Clark questions that. Now he remembers what part of the study of his own people he didn't like. Their arrogant superiority complex. And speaking of near extinction. "How did you survive?"

Fine places his hands behind his back, a sad look on his face. "You know we were engaged in a global civil war?"

"Against General Zod, yes."

"The war destabilised the planetary core."

"Which is what in the end destroyed the planet."

Fine nods. "Do you think the High Council just stood by and waited for that to happen?"

"I know they had my father searching for a way to re-stabilise the core," Clark answers, not fully because he doesn't know what sort of person he is dealing with yet so is being careful with his words.

"He was but in case that failed the High Council sent scouts to survey nearby habitable worlds for suitability in case we had to evacuate Krypton."

"You were one of these scouts?"

Fine nods to confirm this is true. "I was just on my way back but when I got home I found there was no Krypton. Just debris and rubble floating in space."

Clark can imagine that must have be...terrible to have seen.

"I did, however, detect the neutrino trace of a Trans-Warp drive."

"My ship," Clark can guess.

"I calculated the course but I was short of fuel having just returned from my mission. I headed for the nearest sufficiently advanced civilisation and then had to earn money to get enough fuel to make the next trip to the next civilisation and so on and so on until I finally reached Earth. After that it wasn't hard to recognise you, Kal-El considering your exploits in the media which led me to Bayville."

"Why are you here, in Bayville?" Clark wonders precisely.

"Your father and the High Council had more than one plan to save our people and even if Krypton is gone there is still a chance our civilisation can be reborn."

Clark looks intrigued.

"However for that you need to learn what it means to walk the path of a true Kryptonian. Something I can help you with."

"And then what? I'll be all superior? No, thanks," Clark rejects it if that is what Fine is meaning.

"Why do you continue to trust humans more than your own people?"

"I'm just going off what I've seen. Last 2 Kryptonians I met tried to kill me and destroy the planet."

"Maybe you need to look closer," Fine advises. "And actually spend some time doing what I advise during our debates and listen and learn."

"Advice from someone pretending to be someone he's not. Why didn't you just tell me who you really were instead of posing as my Principal this whole time?"

"Why do you keep a secret identity, allowing the press to dub you with that ridiculous name?" Fine retorts. "You've been on this planet many years, Kal-El. I had to observe you before revealing myself to determine just how much you've been influenced by these...humans," he explains his reasons.

"You say 'human' like it's a bad thing," Clark has noticed.

"Just going on what I've seen," Fine uses Clark's words back at him. "This race shows promise. But at this point in history, they're still duplicitous by their very nature. Even the ones you think you love can't be trusted."

"I don't know exactly how long you've been here but I can safely say it's not been long enough for you to make such a comment. You don't seem to know anything about this race. Yeah, they can be petty and dishonest and betray each other over nothing. But they can also be honest and loyal. And they would give up everything to protect someone they love. Even if they were from another planet," Clark would argue in defence of the human race.

"Kal-El," Fine sighs. "Everything we've been through lately...that was me studying this race as you would no doubt wish me to. Learn about them. And I know more than you think. Trust me these humans aren't worthy of the trust you're putting in them."

"I'll always believe in my friends and my family," Clark argues, not airing the doubts he was to Yana earlier...mostly because his 'trusted' Principal wasn't that at all.

"I wish to sincerely hope your trust is not misplaced, Kal-El but I'm afraid it is...and I can tell my words will not convince you otherwise. Sometimes there are lessons you just need to learn for yourself."

"Which means?"

"Your father's upcoming debate against Robert Kelly. There are dark forces circling. Watch carefully this next week or so and you'll see I am right and when when you're ready to accept the truth you know where to find me."

And with that Fine vanishes in a blur leaving Clark deeply worried over what is about to happen next.

* * *

_Author's Note. Aw Lois is back in the arms of her boyfriend who I still have complete confidence in nothing bad will happen to him. #Whistles suspiciously**#****.** What, no I really mean it. Stop giving me that look. Was it Clark who knocked Dom out? Or a certain artificial lifeform who didn't want to be seen? Of course all these unanswered questions about the rock leaves doubt and an erosion of trust...which is exactly what Brainiac wants. I did worry that Clark beat Illyana too easy and I thought perhaps I could I say it was her own pride and arrogance that made her misjudge the situation. She does suffer from those things and this is a lesson for her. Plus I really just like adding to Clark's guilt by near killing his girlfriend. I don't mean to be over critical of the show but going back over the episode I realised Clark never asked the very basic questions of Fine of how he survived Krypton's destruction and how he got to Earth...and from what I wrote you can figure out I won't be doing the ploy of claiming Jor-El was the tyrant and Zod the hero in my version. No. I've got a different idea on how Brainiac will try and trick Clark. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; a version of Fanatic._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was a darkened enclosed space and within this space an unseen person is assembling a sniper rifle. Beyond the slot above them there is a raucous crowd and in front of them on a stage stand the Bayville Mayoral Candidates Jonathan Kent and Robert Edward Kelly having the only live debate between them that both parties would agree to.

The assassin finishes assembling the gun and prepares to shoot. Hands of golden skin adjust the sight.

Chloe Anne Sullivan takes aim at Jonathan Kent.

...

The rifle is fired and the bullet streaks towards Jonathan...

* * *

**48 hours earlier...**

It had been a week since the 'Splinter' incident and like every other day Clark couldn't sleep. He had been driving himself out of his mind wondering what it is 'Principal Fine' meant about dark forces circling his father.

On an aside he still hadn't gotten Fine's real name. When Clark asked in passing him at school he smiled, laughed a little and said his name would come when Clark fully trusted him, saw he was right and ready to 'walk the path of true Kryptonian'.

Clark swears to Rao he thought it was just his corrupted version of Jor-El that went in for this cryptic nonsense. Apparently not. Apparently it's normal for Kryptonians...based on...let Clark see here. Oh wait, Fine could be the 1st one he's actually talked to significantly.

Ok, better avoid generalisations.

Back to Clark's worries.

The debate was very near now and Clark still didn't know what the hell Fine was on about. Ok, sure he's heard rumours about stuff and his father gets threatened every day by the anti-mutant hate mob but nothing specific has come his way.

So here he sits in one of the sitting rooms watching a midnight movie...when a familiar sound hits his ears from behind him and then landing on the spot next to him on the couch having jumped over the back of it is his girlfriend...looking stressed but fully healed from last week. He had been feeling rotten over that all week and had been driving her insane trying to make up for what he did.

"Rough day?" he queries with his usual goofy grin.

"Just the usual mayhem ruling over my realm," Illyana complains. Seriously she can barely leave the place for a day without anarchy taking over. She blows her bangs out of her face and then lifts her legs and places her feet on Clark's lap. "Tell you what I'll blow you in exchange for a foot rub," she makes the offer, wiggling her feet.

Clark sighs. She's been 'Darkchylde' a little too long it seems. You can tell by how cruder her language and manner is. He doesn't respond to her 'offer' directly but he does start removing her boots nonetheless and then once they're off starts massaging her feet.

"Fuck, that's amazing," Illyana moans in pleasure, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. There's just something about changing from goat feet to human feet that leaves her feet all achy and sore. Luckily Clark's hands are magical. He just knows somehow exactly where and how much pressure to apply. She swears one day he'll get her off by just this action alone.

There's something very beautiful about the way she looks as he massages her feet. Beautiful and arousing. Clark tries to dampen down his libido. "If your brother could hear you speak like that..." he mentions.

Illyana chuckles, her eyes still closed as she imagines that. "He'd be mortified. He still imagines me as that innocent little snowflake. You know better how far from innocent I am. Especially since you were the one who _despoiled_ my last virtue."

Clark blushes at that slightly. He would not have phrased it quite like that the fact that yes, he was the one who took her virginity.

"By the way so cute the way you blush," Illyana says with great humour, knowing he is without even having to open her eyes.

"Oh I see. You just like embarrassing me to make me blush."

"That is fun," Illyana admits.

"You're naughty."

"Oh, sweetie, I think you know just how _naughty _I can be," she says, her voice laced with innuendo and suggestiveness.

Again that brings heat to his cheeks. How does he put it? Yes, when they're enjoying the physical part of their relationship it does seem to be the place she lets the naughtier part of herself out to play. He swaps which foot he is massaging. By the way Yana has amazing arches and elegant ankles. Just something he notices. Despite her attempts to embarrass him it is nice to see her relaxed with her guard down. Something she won't do around other people, not even her brother. She only seems to relax when they're alone with each other.

Illyana lets out another pleasured sigh as her body goes nearly limp in relaxation. "So what's new?" she wonders.

Clark takes a moment. "There has been something I was wishing to share with you," he confesses.

Illyana cracks an eye open. "What?"

"Last week, with the silver kryptonite."

"Uh huh?"

"It didn't burn itself out. It was taken out...by Principal Fine," he admits the truth he has been keeping to himself up to this point.

Illyana frowns as her other eye opens. "How could he…?"

"He's a Kryptonian," Clark answers the question. "Or so he claims."

"Claims? You don't believe him?"

"I know I come across sometimes as foolishly trusting but just because he spins a few plausible sounding explanations of how he survived and how he is here doesn't just mean I believe him. Plus even if he is Kryptonian, so far the only other survivors of my race I've met were Zod's fanatical followers."

"Am I the 1st one you've told?"

"Yeah."

Illyana smiles at the trust he is showing her. "Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"A few reasons. If Fine isn't as nice as he seems I could put everyone in danger. Plus what I was saying last week about how the rock just appeared and disappeared is also true. Something is going on."

"You're worried there's a traitor here aren't you," Illyana figures.

"Hnnn," Clark makes the non-committal sound. The fact he won't rule it out speaks volumes.

"Clark it isn't like the same idea didn't enter my head," she points out. "That being the case you're wise to keep this information to yourself but why are you telling me now?"

"I need to tell someone because I need advice and even though you'll probably call me crazy like you usually do right now you're the person I trust most," he explains.

"You're right. You're crazy," she says with a smirk.

Clark rolls his eyes at her before going to explain what he needs advice about. He tells her what Fine was saying the other day about dark forces circling around the debate his father is going to have with Robert Kelly. "I just can't find out what it is he was trying to say and he won't tell me. Saying it's a truth I need to learn for myself. Honestly he's just about as bad as 'Jor-El' was," Clark complains, comparing Fine's actions to the ones 'Jor-El' put him through. Course 'Jor-El' was a corrupted pawn of Apocalypse but his point is still valid.

"Yeah. I know all about those sort of lessons," Illyana says, her tone heavy with sadness and more than a little bitterness at what she went through growing up as Belasco's apprentice.

Clark looks at her sympathetically. He naturally wishes she hadn't suffered like that. He continues his work on her feet. It's a small thing he can do for her.

"So what will you do?" Illyana wonders.

"I don't know what other sources to press so I think perhaps all I can do is stick close to my dad and keep my ear to the ground and hope that whatever happens I'm fast and strong enough to stop it."

Illyana knows just how much his father means to Clark. He would do literally anything for his father. And Illyana will do anything to help Clark. "If I can help just tell me," she volunteers.

Clark smiles down at her. "Thank you," he says gratefully. And there it is. There's the goodness inside her and he didn't even have to encourage it out this time. That's progress.

* * *

**Campaign Headquarters of Robert Kelly…**

It was morning and he had only 36 hours or so until his debate with Kent so as you can imagine it was all hands to the pumps in the campaign to get Robert Kelly elected Mayor.

He himself was just in discussion with a few members of his entourage. The man in charge of his schedule is just handing over the plan for today. "Mr. Kelly, this is your itinerary for today."

Robert takes it and reads it over. "Push the lunch with Senator Mitchell until tomorrow and get me a photo op at the hospital instead," he decides.

"Yes, sir," the man says, taking notes.

"We need the support of the nurses union," Robert argues that as very important. "And oh get me the latest poll numbers," he also wants to review them because they just kept getting tighter and tighter, no thanks to Graydon and his band of thugs would just continue to cause trouble...and Robert was getting tired of Graydon's excuses as to why he couldn't reign them in. He just kept repeating the same line over and over. 'Rogue elements'. He was starting to sound some sort of answering machine message.

"Yes, sir," the man says. "By the way the Students for Robert Kelly are here," he mentions the student support group that is campaigning on Robert's behalf.

That makes Robert smile...mostly because of who the leader is. Robert strides out from his back office into the front of the building. "Son!" he greets warmly the leader of the group, his son; Robert Edward Kelly Jr. Yes, that is as unimaginative as you think it is.

Robert Jr moves over and hugs his dad. "Hiya dad," he greets his father warmly. Robert was in many ways simply a younger version of his father in appearance. He moves to the side and lets his father address the other members of the group.

Robert clears his throat. "Thucydides said, 'We are either kings amongst men...or the pawns of kings.' The fact that you're here demonstrates that you strive for the former. The youth vote is stronger than we ever expected, and I have you to thank for that. But we cannot afford to be complacent. Great leaders are forged from those who see beyond the boundaries...who go beyond the extra mile. They go the extra 10. Defeat is not an option."

That gets applause and cheers.

"Thank you."

"Dad," Robert Jr gets his father's attention. "I want you to meet someone," he says as he manoeuvres his father to greet one of the members of the group. A girl his son's age, with long blond hair. "This is Samantha," he introduces her.

"Samantha Drake," she finishes introducing herself.

Robert offers his hand and she shakes it vigorously.

"I just have to say, sir that if your son inherited all his wonderful traits from you, you must be an amazing man," she gushes, fangirl style.

"Uh, thank you Ms Drake."

"Samantha please," she insists.

"Samantha," Robert says, feeling a tad uncomfortable because she was still shaking his hand and why was his son introducing her to him...wait didn't his son say something about having met a girl last time they seriously talked. Oh boy. This must be her. Ok, Robert. Be polite. Give her a chance. You have an election to win remember. Can't have a romantic scandal rocking the boat right now. He glances over at his son who is smiling like a lovesick goof. This just gets better and better.

"Such an honour to finally meet you," Samantha says, almost overcome by the moment. "I know this is kind of geeky, but I'd be so psyched if I could get my picture taken with you," she requests.

Robert chuckles, slightly nervous, trying to cover up the fact this girl is making him uncomfortable. "Well, anything I can do to keep up morale with the troops," he quips, making Samantha laugh.

She stands too close next to him as Robert Jr takes the picture, seemingly unaware of his father's discomfort.

Robert covers it up with a laugh. "Thank you very much for all your support Samantha," he says as he puts some distance between them.

"Oh no worries sir," Samantha says as she fiddles with the cross around her neck. "Like my Reverend was saying we must support those who stand against those devil spawned muties."

"Indeed."

"Sir? The limo is waiting," of one Robert's entourage informs him that its time to go.

"Thank you very much," Robert says before speaking to his son. "I have to go."

Robert Jr nods along understanding. "I understand. I'll see you at the debate tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Robert confirms...wondering if he should come up with a reason his son doesn't bring that girl along...but it would probably only cause an argument. He'll sort it out once he's elected.

With that and a cheerful wave to his staff he exits the building and gets into his limo. It drives away. Shortly after Robert's cellphone rings. "This is Robert," he answers it with.

"It's Griff," the voice on the other end identifies himself. "You wanted a grenade to throw in the Kent camp? I got an atomic bomb."

Robert looks uncomfortable. Griff was the man they hired to dig up dirt on Kent and discredit him. "This isn't a secure line," he hisses back, terrified someone could be listening in and exposing his connection to the man.

"Just meet me by the Bayville docks. Warehouse 13," Griff informs him.

Robert says a few unpleasant things in his head but agrees.

* * *

**Warehouse 13, Bayville Docks…**

A man with dark skin and short hair rolls his eyes as he hangs up the phone. Some people. They hire him and then get all holier than thou about talking to him. Politicians. What a bunch of hypocritical phonies.

"Atomic warfare? A little over-dramatic for local politics, isn't it?"

Griff frowns as he turns round and finds a tall man with short brown hair, thin face with quite prominent cheekbones, dressed casually. "And you are...ugh!"

His question is cut off by the man's hand turning into a blade and being stuck through his heart. He didn't even see the guy move.

Brainiac's face remains utterly impassive. "If I were human I think I would apologise for this because you see Mr Griff I have nothing personally against you. However I cannot have you interfere in my plans for Kal-El," it informs him just as the man dies.

Brainiac reforms its hand and Griff drops to the ground, now a lifeless corpse. It walks over and reaches into the jacket and pulls out the envelope the man was going to give to Robert Kelly. It pulls out the contents. A photo. Kal-El was careless on the silver kryptonite. It matters little now because Brainiac has already ensured that anyone else who might has seen this has been removed. Griff was the last link in the chain.

Brainiac places the envelope and photo back on the corpse, stands up straight and in a flash of heat vision vaporises the photo and body.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Outside the mansion the Kent family, plus Chloe and the Professor are just admiring...no just taking in the latest campaign poster dreamed up by Jonathan's friend Jack Jennings' campaign manager whom Jack lent to Jonathan for his campaign.

Not knowing anything about political campaigns Jonathan agreed. Now he's starting to regret it.

The poster was stuck on one of those advertising vans and in it the Kent family was dressed up in formal business clothes.

Jonathan sighs at the sight of it.

"Is this for real?" Chloe asks, unable to believe her still very green eyes.

"Good fucking question," Claire remarks...and when in the hell did she dress up like that? Oh, wait, never. Must have photo-shopped it or something. "Can I burn it?" she asks earnestly, her orange eyes glowing with fire.

"No, honey," Martha shoots her down, making her pout.

"It's certainly...different," Charles comments politely.

"Sosnick had it all trucked all the way from New York," Jonathan explains in reference to Jack's campaign manager. Jack himself was in Washington, you know, doing his job as a Senator.

"It makes me keep expecting some mobster with a carnation to step out of the shadows and plug me," Chloe snarks.

"Good one!" Claire cheers that with a giggle.

Jonathan and Clark laugh at that.

Martha sighs.

"Wow," is all Jonathan can say.

Martha says, "You have to admit, it's...it's not exactly us."

"Dad, as much as I like and respect Uncle Jack you sure this guy knows what he's doing?" Clark wonders because his mum's right. It's not them. No matter how long they've been away from the farm that's who they are. A family of farmers.

"Clark, Sosnick helped Jack win five elections. I'm sure he knows more about this stuff than we do," Jonathan says in the man's defence.

"If you ask me, I think he's trying to turn you into a cardboard cut-out politician," Chloe complains...and it's not the 1st time she's aired that view as matter of fact. As Jonathan's PR guru she has had many an argument with Sosnick over the direction of the campaign.

Speaking of Sosnick he's just exiting the mansion and spots the unhappy expressions. "Is there a problem?" he asks.

Taking after her cousin Chloe speaks her forthright mind. Maybe just because this guy has worked her last nerve for too long. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you've ever actually met the Kents," she snarks. "The reason somebody is gonna vote for Mr Kent is because they relate to him, and who is gonna believe that he is an ordinary down-to-earth American when he looks like some big business blowhard who wants to buy them out?" she asks exasperated. "In fact wasn't it exactly the point to cut through the anti-mutant crap that Mr Kent came across as he really is. An ordinary human man who will treat equally mutant and human."

Sosnick rolls his eyes at her disdainfully. "It's called bridging the demo gap, dear," he says condescendingly...and chauvinistically.

He's lucky Chloe doesn't punch his lights out right here and now for that. Luckily Claire saves him...as surprising at that might sound.

"And does bridging that gap also include misquoting your candidate?" Claire asks from the other side of the van where she had wandered round to

They all move round as on that side of the van in big letters is a Jonathan Kent quote.

"Wait a minute," Jonathan says with a big, deep unhappy frown. "It says, 'Jonathan Kent is quoted as saying, 'it is possible to serve corporate interest and maintain the public welfare'.' I never said that," he protests.

"I did," Sosnick replies.

"You did?" Jonathan questions, his unhappiness growing all the time. He's been willing to put up with a lot to run for Mayor but having claims made of quotes he never actually said...and would never say. This is crossing a line.

"Yes. Look, this whole John Boy thing...don't get me wrong. You're very good at it. It may win over the cowpoke type folks but there's a pool of voters that are more familiar with vente lattes than they are with digging postholes."

That would have made more sense if they were actually in Kansas rather than upstate New York. Ok, that's it. That's the final straw. "What I really need here is somebody who cares about what I believe in more than they care about winning a race. I'm sorry, but you got to go, Sosnick. You're fired," Jonathan dispenses of the man's services.

Sosnick takes it better than you might think. He actually looks almost relieved. "Pack it up, guys. We're out of here," he tells the men with the van as he storms off back to the mansion to pack himself.

Claire sniggers. "Oh, man that was awesome!" she declares it. She just reached a whole new level of admiration for her dad.

Even Clark chuckles a little. "What will you tell Uncle Jack?" he wonders.

Jonathan rubs his brow. "We're old friends. He'll understand."

"Not that that was undeserved," Charles reflects, "and I don't wish to be a downer but I have no idea how we're going to find a replacement so quickly," he worries because you do need to have a campaign manager. Someone who runs and organises the campaign day to day.

"I do," Jonathan says...and then his gaze turns to a certain golden skinned girl.

"Who? Me?" Chloe queries surprised.

"Look I know you're going through something with your transformation, Chloe," Jonathan completely sympathises with her problems and feelings, "but there are few people I trust more who understand me and when they are determined to get something done will let nothing stand in their way."

"That's true," Clark will agree. Chloe could be scary when she had the bit between her teeth. Like when she's investigating a story. Nothing would stop her...which is why he ended up having to save her so many times.

Chloe does appreciate the trust. Really. But that means interacting more with a lot more people, being seen as she is now. "Um, one question, what do I know about being a campaign manager?"

"What do I know about being a Mayor?" Jonathan quips back.

Chloe giggles at that before making her decision. "Alright. You've got a new campaign manager," she agrees to do it simply because of what the Kents mean to her.

"Thank you Chloe," Jonathan says appreciatively.

"Don't thank me yet. I have to clear out the deadwood Sosnick brought with him. Professor, any chance I could borrow more help?" she wonders. "At least until after the debate and I can get some fresh blood in," she elaborates what she means.

Charles get what she means. In their spare time the students already helped out when they could. Chloe means borrowing them full-time for a couple of days, missing school. Of course if they lose this election they will be no more school full-stop because Kelly wants to kick mutants out of mainstream education so for the greater good... "Very well," he agrees.

Just then Jonathan's cellphone rings. He answers it. "Jonathan Kent."

"This is your last warning to drop out of the campaign," a distorted male voice warns threateningly before ending the call.

Clark heard it. "How did they get that number?" he wonders.

"What?" Martha and Claire ask together, their expressions and tone identical. It would be funny in another moment.

"It was another threat," he answers...and it's not the first. They get them all the time. There's a difference here however. "But that's your private phone. That number is not publicly available," Clark points out, deeply concerned.

Martha is by her husband's side in an instant.

"I'll get Sean and Logan on it," Charles promises since they two most dealt with security around the Institute.

For Clark all this does is reinforce the worries he has about what Fine was saying. It just adds to Clark's feelings that something is going on around him he doesn't know about. He's been through this once with Apocalypse and he's in no mood for a repeat. He has got to find out who is behind this.

* * *

Chloe wastes no time in firing the people she doesn't want and rounding up a few of the Institute's students to replace them for now.

Including her boyfriend, Bobby.

Honestly Chloe didn't know exactly where this relationship with the ice generator was going. She does know and appreciate his efforts to be there for her as she tries to adjust to her mutant status.

Bobby was funny and a great guy...really. He could be a bit of an idiot and let his mouth speak before he thinks but usually he doesn't mean to be offensive.

It's just...Chloe doesn't know where it's going. How can she when she still doesn't even know herself any longer. What is she suppose to be? Where is she going? What's her future?

It use to be easy. She knew. She had it fixed in her head. Star reporter at the Daily Planet. That was her destiny.

It seems Fate had other ideas and has a rather wicked sense of humour.

And she can never let down the Kents. That feeling is so intense to actually get her to go out, leave the mansion and head into Bayville so she can put some campaign posters up...with a little help of course.

Chloe is just heading back with Bobby and Tabby in tow to the rendez-vous spot where they plan to meet up after splitting up to get more posters up when they spot a small group of people tearing the posters down.

"Hey!" Tabby yells at them. "What are you doing?!"

A girl with long blond hair turns to face them. Samantha Drake.

"Sorry, but Bayville by-laws dictate that all campaign materials can be no larger than 20×24," Samantha says with a fake smile.

"I'm well aware of the laws," Chloe points out, stepping forward. "And our posters are within the rules," she states because they are.

"Not in my opinion," Samantha says in faux sweet tones.

Bobby joins in. "Okay, Miss Over-Achiever, I think you're taking this camp-Gestapo thing way too seriously," he insults her by comparing her to the Nazi secret police.

"I wouldn't have chosen those words exactly but I think Bobby nailed it. Good job," Chloe praises him, making Bobby grin widely.

"The city's future...humanity's future depends on it...and I'm curious, _mutie," _Samantha says the word with as much bigoted overtone as possible as she gets in Chloe's face. "Who are you?" she asks. "See I know about Mr Drake and Ms Smith there but you, oddly, don't seem to exist."

"Whoa, how did you know our names?" Tabby wonders.

"As someone wise once said, 'Always know your enemy'."

"Art of War," Chloe replies where that comes from. "Is that how Kelly sees this already? As war?" she queries, making the obvious deduction these lot are at least Kelly supporters.

"Progress requires sacrifices. Humanity's Salvation requires..._more."_

"And yet Mr. Kent is, last I checked, now virtually neck and neck with your pseudo-fascist _Saviour."_

"Good one," Bobby whispers his support for his girlfriend's response.

"Tear all the posters you want, spout all the hatred you want. History shows again and again people who follow that path always end up going down in flames," Chloe promises what will be Kelly's fate.

By now the rest of the gang Chloe rounded up has arrived. "Is zhere a problem here?" Kurt asks, looking at the face-off.

"Yes. You and your kind," Samantha snaps back. "But your time is almost up. Robert Kelly is the future, as is humanity and you mutant freaks are just an evolutionary dead-end. Come on guys," she says to her group and they barge past Chloe, Tabby and Bobby and stalk off.

"That little bitch. I ought to..." Tabby grumbles, seriously having to stop herself shoving a time-bomb down that girl's top.

"Oh well, she was charming wasn't she," Amanda says sarcastically.

For Chloe that's the 1st time she has had to deal with that sort of thing personally aimed at her. It's really not pleasant but she won't crawl back into the mansion. No. She does that and that sort of person wins so no. Onward. It's the only response.

* * *

A few black away is when Samantha finally stops and turns to face her hanger-ons. "You heard what Robert said this morning. True leaders see beyond boundaries. He set the bar. Now we need to raise it higher. Defeat is not an option. For him, for my sweet Robbie Jr!" she declares her intent

"You have a plan?" one of her hanger-ons asks.

Samantha's smile in response to that is truly sinister.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wait, Chloe's going to kill Jonathan?! What did I write? And yes I did borrow Samantha Drake from the episode. I also added a college aged son for Kelly for the purpose of this story. And Brainiac's massively over-complex plan continues but hey what's a good villain without a stupid-elaborate plan. Anyway trying to translate as much of Fanatic as I can into the story. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Fanatic part 2_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**At the Institute…**

It was very late at night. Jonathan was away attending a meeting with the heads of the human/mutant rights charities.

That didn't need Chloe so she was working on his cue cards for his debate. You know jotting down statistics and memorable quotes as reminders for Mr Kent.

Clark was helping her. He could tell she was troubled. "So care to tell me what's bothering you?" he inquiries gently as a friend. "Was it what happened earlier with the posters?" he takes a stab at it.

Chloe chuckles. "No," she shoots that down.

"So what is it?"

"It's...personal."

"Well I like to think, Chlo that despite everything you still count me as amongst your best friends at least and that you can share anything with me."

"You are my best friend," Chloe says with heartfelt honesty.

"I'm glad," Clark says, expressing what he feels that they're still close. "So what is it? Lois? I thought you were happy she turned up," he reflects on what he thought Chloe's reaction was to Lois' reappearance. Course he didn't know precisely what had happened and Lois never really said in any interview he saw or read. She was being oddly vague on details. Clark does know Patricia was responsible for Lois' disappearance and probably her reappearance but what game Patricia was playing this time he didn't know. He still couldn't find her either.

"I am happy Lois is back," Chloe insists. Of course she is. She never wished any harm to her cousin.

"So it's not Lois?" Clark queries on whatever topic Chloe is seeking to raise.

"No. It's...just...this may cross the line on where our friendship boundary is if I talk about this with you."

"Then talk to someone else you would be more comfortable with," Clark advises her. Anything to try and get whatever is bothering her off her chest.

Chloe blows her golden bangs out of the face. "It's about...um..." if it was anyone else they wouldn't have heard the mumbled word but Clark's not anyone else.

"It's about sex?" Clark queries.

"Keep your voice down," Chloe hisses at him.

"But...ah...um...I thought you had...already...with someone..."

"I did," Chloe confirms. "But that was before..." she gestures at herself, "well this."

Clark likes to think he's matured a little beyond blushing and stammering when a topic like this is raised but come on, this is his best friend. He doesn't need to be thinking of her in those terms. He sighs. "What's the problem, exactly?" he asks, choosing to endure being Chloe's sounding board. "Are you and Bobby…?"

"No! I mean not yet. I mean we haven't talked about it. It was just the other day in sex ed and it occurred to me after, I have powers now. What happens when..."

"Oh," Clark says, blinking. "You're worried your powers will go off," he gets it.

"Something like that. I don't even know fully what my powers can do."

Clark rubs the back of his neck. "Ok, yeah. I know that problem."

"You do?"

"Sure I do. I mean I still worry that in the, um, moment, you know, I won't be able to control my strength for example and other...stuff. There are a few bruises I left behind on those I've been with I still feel bad about."

Chloe looks at him for a while before chuckling nervously. His strength for example and other...stuff. "Wow awkward factor eight here."

Clark chuckles too. "Just a bit. The problem is Chlo, I know you haven't really got comfortable in using your powers and you need to. You need to know what sets them off, understand what they do, what it is you need to do to keep them in control. It can be done."

"Evidenced by the fact you and Illyana do...it?"

"Kinda."

"I don't think Piotr likes to imagine what you two do," she has observed.

"I noticed...and I can sympathise. I really don't like to think on what Claire and Marie get up to."

Chloe chuckles at that. "I guess I'm seriously weirding out our friendship here aren't I."

"A bit," Clark will admit. "But I am your friend and I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Clark," Chloe says honestly. "I guess I need to think on it all a bit more."

"You're welcome."

"By the way mentioning Illyana..."

Clark knows what she is about to say. "You're away to ask about that 'off' feeling aren't you," he says with weary resignation.

"I take it I'm not the 1st."

"Not even close."

"Oh, must be losing my touch," she reflects, sounding disappointed in herself that others beat her to it.

"Chlo I'll tell you what I told them, not my secret to tell. Yana will explain when she's ready to and not a moment before and I don't mean that to sound harsh but that's the way it is."

"Um, ok," Chloe says with a frown. She'll accept that for now but her curious nature means she's not happy at being out the loop.

It's just then that Martha Kent storm in, looking very frazzled.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Clark asks, instantly concerned.

"It's your father. He was attacked when he was leaving his meeting," Martha informs him.

Clark shoots to his feet. "Is he ok? Where is he is?" he asks, near panicking.

"He's in the hospital."

"Right," Clark says, making an easy guess as to where they're going to next.

* * *

**Bayville Hospital…**

Martha was in the hospital room with Jonathan while outside Clark paced back and forth, threatening to wear a trench into the floor. And doing the same thing was Claire, threatening to melt a trench into the floor.

Clark was silent. Claire had been swearing repeatedly about what she was going to do to whoever was responsible for this.

And Clark was silent because as usual he was on a guilt trip, blaming himself for not sticking to his father like glue when he knew from Fine something was going to happen.

Chloe stands and watches them and if it wasn't so serious with Mr Kent it would be funny seeing the siblings pace back and forth across each other.

Also there was the Professor and Logan, who while he will never admit it out-loud, considers Jonathan just about his best friend. Plus he's here as extra security just in case whoever is behind this tries again.

"What about 'morrow's debate?" Logan, of all people, asks.

"We'll have to postpone it," Chloe says with a sigh. "I've already pushed everything else off to next week so Mr. Kent can recover..."

It's at this point a battered looking Jonathan exits the room, a protesting Martha in his wake.

"Or not," Chloe says, stupefied.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Clark wants to know in disbelief at his father.

"What he said," Claire says in agreement.

"I can't let 'em stop me," Jonathan explains simply with a grimace of pain as he walks.

"So the debate's still on?" Chloe queries because she was about to make phone calls. Lots and lots of phone calls about that.

Jonathan nods.

Martha sighs in exasperation as her husband's stubbornness. "What about the doctor saying he wanted to keep you in 24hrs?"

"No," Jonathan refuses to submit. "Then they'd have exactly what they want. They would win and I won't allow that."

"Maybe you're willing to risk your life over this, but I don't think I want to stand by and watch...and neither do your children. Do they enter your thoughts?" Martha wants to know, her words coming out of her fear.

"Look, I never taught them to buckle under pressure, especially not from racist thugs," Jonathan argues, his strength of feeling showing that while at the start he wasn't sure running for Mayor was a good idea he has now developed a passion, a belief of its importance in the struggle they're involved in. The one they chose to get involved in the day they agreed to come to the Institute.

"You tell them dad," Claire agrees with his attitude. "Fucking assholes. Just wait until I find them," she promises vengeance.

Logan also agrees with that sentiment.

"Did you see who it was?" Clark asks, the journalist in him desiring to know.

Jonathan shakes his head. "No. It was too dark and they came out of nowhere."

"Say anything?"

"Just to tell me to drop out of the election."

"So Kelly supporters? FOH?" Claire wonders.

Jonathan shrugs. He doesn't know.

"I still think you need to rest," Martha argues, not willing to just let this go, not when he's this under threat.

"Martha, no," Jonathan refuses bluntly.

Charles intervenes before a full blown fight breaks out. "I understand your reluctance to appear to be allowing these people to win, Jonathan but after what has transpired it is also clear we must now also take your well-being more seriously than we have before which is why I suggest putting Logan and Sean in charge of your security until at least the election is over," he proposes a compromise.

Up to now Jonathan had been loathed to have any sort of bodyguards, not wishing to look like everyone else, cutting himself off behind a line of usually large men. On the other hand it might be enough to stop Martha nagging at him. "Ok," he agrees. "On the condition they don't try and hide me away," he adds in.

"I'm certain we can work something out," Charles says confidently.

"And I think Logan, you're first task is about to come," Clark mutters disparagingly.

No-one knows what he means...until Robert Kelly himself comes round the corner, press entourage in tow. He was on damage control. On an aside, Griff, who was suppose to be getting dirt for him, has vanished without trace. He never appeared at the Bayville docks like he promised.

"He has some fucking nerve," Claire mutters.

Logan agrees as he steps forward and places himself as a barrier between Kelly and Jonathan. "That's far enough bub," he tells the former school Principal.

Kelly comes to a stop. "I heard what happened and I just wanted to make sure Mr Kent was ok."

"Trust me, this is as close to my father as you want to get right now," Clark warns the man, tone very hostile.

It takes Kelly a moment to figure the tone out. "You don't think I had anything to do with this?!"

"Gee, let me see, who's allied with those FOH thugs again?" Claire asks him.

"The Friends of Humanity are simply one of many organisations that support me. As for the fringe element you are referring to, young lady, I have stated clearly my condemnation of their actions...as I have already done so for these actions in a statement I have released which includes a reward for information. Perhaps you should wait for the police to uncover the truth," Kelly suggests...and his condescending tone makes Claire want to punch him in the face but she manages to restrain herself.

On another day Chloe might give Kelly praise for this attempt at a PR stunt to try and save his poll ratings.

"I'm curious Mr Kelly, why is this Mayoral election so important to you?" Clark asks, in full journalist mode. "And I don't mean the dry, bland slogans you push out every day. What is your **real** personal motivation?"

That gets all the journalists Kelly brought with him looking at him intently, Clark now having put him under an uncomfortable spotlight.

Kelly laughs, trying to brush this off lightly. "Well, young man, first off I'd have to disagree that I issue dry, bland slogans. My views on mutants and humans are my deeply held convictions and I see this election as a first step, a stepping stone."

"To what?"

"That's like asking why did Icarus put on those wings and fly. Because he wanted everyone to look up and be inspired to soar to their true potential."

"Or he just likes the idea of people looking up while he looked _down _on them," Clark retorts and twists Kelly's meaning.

Kelly's face goes slightly red at that.

"And how high do you intend to soar, Mr Kelly?" Clark asks. "Will you risk getting too close to the sun like poor, unfortunate Icarus?"

"Lets take it a step at at time shall we."

Clark doesn't let up now he's got his teeth into the man. "What if you don't win? What if you get to the Mayor's office and realise you still haven't found what you're looking for? That this can't get you what you want?"

Kelly decides the response to this is a light-hearted quip, though inside he's fuming at Clark. Now he remembers why he got rid of the school paper. Kent was a pain in the ass. "Well, there's always the White House."

Behind his glasses Clark's very blue eyes narrow.

Kelly decides he better cut this short. What was an attempt to prop his reputation up is in serious danger of unravelling if he lets Kent question him more. "Look, Mr Kent, I promise you, we're gonna find out who did this to your father. I have always said people must obey the law and I meant that. I hope your father recovers and I look forward to our debate. A good day to you all," he finishes with as he departs.

"Good one, Clark," Chloe praises him. "That's almost as good as I would have done grilling the snake."

"Thanks...I think," Clark dead-pans.

"I think we should go home," Charles suggests. "Jonathan needs as much rest as he can get before the debate...and I think even he wouldn't argue with that," he thinks, giving Jonathan a look.

Jonathan relents and simply nods his acceptance of that.

* * *

The next morning at Robert Kelly Jr's apartment he, Samantha and a couple of their close associates(the same 2 she had with her yesterday during the confrontation over the posters) are watching the news, showing Jonathan leaving the hospital and also reporting the fact that their plan has backfired.

In the polls Jonathan has edged ahead for the 1st time.

Robert sits in a chair with Samantha on the arm, her hand playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"Didn't work. We failed him," Samantha laments this news. "Well, now we know what we need to do, and I already have everything in place," she says, her tone dark and worrying.

"Samantha, chill out. We already went too far, and it totally backfired," one of the other 2 boys says.

"We need to turn ourselves in before somebody points a finger at Robert's father," the other boy says.

"Robert asked us to go the extra 10 miles. It seems his son and I are the only ones willing to do that," Samantha can see.

"You're crazy," the 1st boy says. "Will you please tell her Robbie," he pleads for the up to now silent progeny of Robert Kelly to intervene.

He still says nothing. Samantha speaks for him. "Robert and I are one with this. There is one thing that Kent can't bounce back from," she vows.

"What are you talking about?" the 2nd boy asks, lost by her thinking.

Samantha gives him a frighteningly cold gaze. "Isn't it obvious."

The 1st boy's eyes go wide. She can't mean. That's insane. Beating Kent up was one thing. He's having no part of any murder. "I'm going to the cops before this gets more out of control," he declares, tapping his friend on the arm, signalling they need to get out of this madness.

Samantha leans in and whispers seductively in Robert's ear. "Your father would never give up that easily."

Robert's features twitch and before anyone can react he has stood up, pulled a gun out from behind his back and shot his 2 friends dead. He stares at them dispassionately.

Samantha rises to her feet, her hand going back to playing in Robert's hair...and if you look really closely what you see is the index finger transformed into a metal probe, penetrating right into the brain. "You know what you have to do don't you Mr Kelly," her voice...Brainiac's emotionless voice speaking, commanding him.

Robert nods. "Yes. At the debate tonight I have to kill Jonathan Kent," he states his orders.

"Very good," Brainiac says and if it felt emotion it would be pleased with the fact everything is going according to plan. After tonight, after his human 'father' is dead, Kal-El will see humanity as it truly is, pushing him away from them and closer to Brainiac, closer to trusting it, closer to letting it where it needs to be to free its Master. Soon General Zod will be free.

* * *

That night at the debate Jonathan is doing some last minute review of his prompt cards backstage while Martha was trying to get him into his jacket. Honestly without her he'd forget his own head.

Nearby Logan was on edge giving everyone suspicious glares. Until they actually caught the scum who attacked Jonathan he wasn't letting his guard down. Who knows what they'll be willing to try next.

"Never let the filth see you bleed, huh Mr Kent," a voice percolates around.

All turn their head to find, "Lois?" Martha queries.

"Hey Mrs Kent," she greets the older woman in turn. "Mr Kent," he acknowledges him. "Hairy guy," Lois smirks as Logan growls in response.

"How did you get back here?" Logan wants to know since she shouldn't have been able to what with security that he's in charge of.

"A good reporter never reveals her secrets," Lois says with a deliberately intended to annoy smirk.

"It's good to see you, Lois," Jonathan says honestly. "We were very concerned by your disappearance," he adds, again completely honestly.

"Yeah, well, it was a thing. It happened," she says vaguely. "I learned from it not to dwell or obsess so decided I needed to get back to the coalface and here I am. Any comments before your debate?" she wonders, holding up her recording device to Jonathan.

"I think I learned not to speak to reporters outside officially arranged interviews," Jonathan says back but with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Lois smiles back. "You're learning," she jests as she puts her recorder away. "So where's Smallville?" she asks. "Thought he'd be here," she says, looking around for him.

"Uh...bathroom," Martha makes up on the spot. "Think he's more nervous than Jonathan," she tries to laugh it off. Actually Clark was in the 'suit', around but not seen, just in case someone tried something tonight(Clark had been very, very insistent on doing that after the attack on his father) and not seen because if he is SHIELD would likely show up to chase him. Martha is finding that particularly trying.

Lois smirks devilishly as she imagines the fun she could have with that when next she sees Clark.

The 2 minute warning comes up.

"Well I better go," Lois realises. "I'm in the press section but don't expect me to go easy on ya in my assessment," she warns playfully.

"I never expect less than absolutely professionalism, Lois," Jonathan says back, understanding that despite their connection she has to do her job in a clinical and detached manner.

Lois beams, happy that Mr Kent has such confidence and belief in her. Shame her own father never felt like that. She quickens her stride so she can get into position in time. On her way she spots a golden skinned girl who seems to dive into a room, almost as if trying to avoid her.

Weird.

* * *

Behind that door, leaning against it to keep it shut, is one Chloe Sullivan, in a near panic at the fact she almost ran into her cousin. The one who thinks her dead.

Chloe knew she was taking a risk when she agreed to become Mr Kent's campaign manager. A risk that she'd be seen and recognised...but you just don't say no to the Kents when they ask you for something.

But she never dreamed for a second she would run into Lois. Chloe was just in the bathroom. Nerves. And on the way back there was Lois, where she shouldn't be. The press shouldn't be back here...but then again if anyone gets into somewhere she shouldn't it would her her cousin.

_Click._

The sound of a gun being cocked.

Chloe's green eyes look up to find a gun being aimed at her and holding that gun; Robert Kelly Jr.

"Well now how convenient," he says with a dark look and menacing tone.

Beyond this room they can hear the announcer for the evening begins. "I welcome everyone to tonight's Mayoral debate. An important milestone for not only our town but our country is approaching and tonight the whole country is watching as our two candidates debate topics I can feel will dominate political discourse in our country for years to come. First up please welcome Robert Kelly!"

Robert Kelly Jr looks out a crack in this room which is right at the back of the audience and gives you a perfect view of the stage where his father hops up, waving, met with a mixture of boos and cheers. The announcer shakes Robert's hand and gestures for him to take his place behind a lectern. It was being his father's son that allowed him to have the necessary security clearances to sneak the rifle in in the 1st place to carry out his God given task to eliminate the traitor of mankind. Speaking of which...

"And our second candidate, Jonathan Kent!" the announcer continues. And Jonathan appears to the same mixture of boos and cheers and an angry snarl curls Robert Jr's lips.

Chloe is looking around and spots an open gun case with a sniper rifle within. "You can't be serious," she finds herself saying. "You're not gonna shoot Jonathan Kent," she says, assuming he isn't planning to kill his own father.

"No," Robert Jr says. "You are," he says with deadly serious intent.

"M-me?" Chloe stutters. "I don't know how to operate a gun."

"Then what use are you to me?" Robert asks her.

Chloe realises she needs to buy herself a little time to think of a plan so she walks over and picks the rifle up. "This is stupid, no-one is ever going to believe I'd shoot Jonathan Kent," she argues.

Robert Jr chuckles. "Oh but don't you see. It's perfect. Your stumbling in here was fate. The defender of mutants killed by a mutant and everyone will see you as the murderous heathens you are. So low and despicable you'll kill any human, even one who is on your side."

Ok, he's flipped, Chloe can plainly see.

Robert pushes his gun forward. "Aim and take the shot," he orders her, his threat plain. If she doesn't he shoots her dead.

Chloe sighs, finishes assembling the gun, showing she lied. She does know how to use a gun. Blame her Uncle Sam. She does.

Chloe gets into position, her mind desperately trying to figure a way out. Is she prepared to die? But that'd make no difference in saving Mr Kent's life unless...unless...

She adjusts the sight...so as to miss. Yes she'll die but the instant the gunshot is heard they'll pull Mr Kent off the stage.

Chloe aims at Jonathan now in the middle of his opening remarks...or looks like she is. To fool Robert Jr here it's going to have to be closer than she'd like.

Chloe feels the barrel of the gun pressed into the back of her head. "Take the shot," he orders her.

Chloe prepares herself for what follows next...when the door behind them flies open.

"Hey Psycho Jr!"

Lois.

Robert spins round, only for Lois to have already covered the distance and grabs his wrist trying to force him to drop the gun. They struggle, he manages to get his arm free and he smacks Lois across the face with the gun and she falls into Chloe and the two land in a heap.

Robert grabs the dropped rifle, aims and takes the shot.

The bullet flies towards Jonathan…

* * *

_Author's Note: Fanatic was the episode Clark talked to Chloe about his and Lana's sex life but since Clark has had sex with his powers I figured turn it around and have Chloe ask Clark since her powers are new to her. And Samantha is Brainiac, manipulating everything. Like that twist? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Fanatic part 3._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jonathan is just concluding his opening remarks when Superman appears like a ghost and inches in front of Jonathan's face, held between the thumb and forefinger, a bullet that Superman just caught.

Like Clark would miss the sound of a gun being fired. Luckily he is faster than a speeding bullet though that was far closer than he would have liked before he caught it.

Jonathan sees his son's blue eyes narrow dangerously, his head snapping round to the left, to behind the audience somewhere, the moment before he zooms off.

And that's when the panic starts.

Logan almost flies on stage and pushes Jonathan to the ground. "Stay down," he grunts, making himself as a human shield.

Meanwhile Kelly's people get him off the stage as quickly as possible and the police try to keep the crowd from panicking.

* * *

Back up with the would be assassin he finds himself tackled by the 2 women simultaneously. He ends up between them as they take turns punching and kicking him from one of them to the other before they simultaneously slam kicks to his face, sending him head first into the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Nice work there, Chlo," Lois says as she dusts her hands off.

"Thanks Lois...I mean what?! Who's Chlo?" she feigns ignorance though it's far too late.

Lois just gives her cousin a dirty look.

"Crap," Chloe says.

"That's one way of putting it," Lois will agree that much.

Just then the door opens as Superman appears.

"Better late than never hero," Lois slightly chastises him.

"Well I did catch the bullet before it hit its target so some credit would be nice, you know, just to keep my fragile ego inflated," he turns it into a joke.

"Uh huh," Lois says, putting her hand on her hips. "So tell me did you know my cousin here was still alive?" she asks, nodding in Chloe's direction.

"As per our agreement all inquires in that regard have to be directed to her personally," Superman verbalises the agreement Chloe made him make.

"So that's a yes," Lois gets from that.

"Don't blame him, Lois. Blame me. I made him keep it secret. He...owed me a previous favour," Chloe tries to come to his defence.

"We're going to have a loonnggg talk, Couz," Lois promises.

"Uh...goodie?" Chloe offers with a sheepish grin that makes Lois laugh.

Meanwhile Clark has tied up Robert Kelly Jr for the police. "Well...I'd like to see Kelly explain this one off," he remarks.

"It's gonna be good, no doubt about it," Chloe says in agreement.

* * *

"Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look on them as your own beloved sons..."

Silence.

"No. Nothing to say Robert."

After the night he has just had Robert was sitting alone in his campaign headquarters when he was interrupted. "What do you want Shaw?" he asks, his voice croaky, on edge, angry. How can he not be. His own son tried to kill Kent.

Sebastian Shaw's(what, you're actually surprised he's playing both sides?) green eyes look curiously at the man. "And they will stand by you even unto death," he finishes his previous quote before explaining its origin. "Art of War by Sun Tzu. You should read it sometime. You'd be amazed how many situations it can be applied to."

"That's not answering my question," Robert says in a low, angry tone now.

"I thought the mention of children was rather relevant considering your own's antics have just about handed this election to Jonathan Kent."

"I knew nothing of Robert's actions...and if anything probably some mutant telepath manipulated him into doing it."

Sebastian laughs mockingly. "Oh dear me, we're scraping the bottom of the barrel there for excuses aren't we."

"Didn't your son aid Lionel Luthor?" Robert asks him back.

"You'll find that impossible to conclusively prove," Sebastian assures him because he's made sure that is the case. Shinobi is not going to be allowed to drag down the Shaw name no matter what. "And I know exactly where my son is and what he is doing. He's doing what I tell him. Did yours?"

"I already said I didn't know."

"Just because you didn't directly order him doesn't mean he isn't doing what you said. Didn't you say something about going the extra 10 miles, defeat is not an option."

"You don't need to remind me of my words!" Robert snaps.

"It seems I do since you're sitting here, brooding in what smells like defeat...or copious amounts of alcohol."

"You still haven't answered my original question. Why are you here?"

Sebastian sits himself down across the desk. "Why did you choose to run for Mayor?"

Robert looks puzzled at that question. "Haven't I explained myself?"

"What? The protecting people from the mutant menace? That's it?"

"Isn't that enough?!"

Sebastian shakes his head. "As a wise man once said, 'It's the economy stupid'. People's number one concern is always selfishly themselves. Any policy you wish to enact has to be framed in how it will affect the average person. Next question; why is Jonathan Kent running against you?"

"Because he has lost all sense of what side he is meant to be on."

Sebastian tut-tuts with a shake of his head. "Know your enemy and know yourself and you shall always be victorious. Another brilliant insight from Sun Tzu. That's why you're losing Robert. Because you don't really know either."

"This election isn't over yet."

Sebastian rises to his feet with a sigh. "Yes. It is," he concludes with far more foresight than Robert is showing. "I offered my full support before. You turned it down. When you're ready to learn from this, call me," he offers because then Robert will in a position where Sebastian can use him as he sees fit. How do you guarantee victory? Be in control of both sides. Xavier and Kent may take a bit longer but in their case he has his daughter to also consider so is willing to be patient. "In the meantime take my advice. Buy a copy of Art of War," he tells Robert, as he leaves, leaving the man alone in the dark.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Is where Lois is just looking at her cousin and has been for at least 5 minutes. They were in Chloe's room and Lois was just waiting for the answer to the obvious question. "Why?"

Chloe was sitting on the bed unable to meet Lois' gaze. She pulls at her sleeves. "Because..." she tries to start and stops when she runs out of words.

"Because?" Lois pushes.

Chloe sighs. "Look at me Lois," she says in whisper, still afraid to look her cousin in the eye and see whatever is in there. "Look at me and tell me what you see."

"I see my cousin."

"Then you're not looking hard enough."

"Come on Chlo. Give me some credit. I'm not a bigot."

"That's not what I'm meaning!"

"Isn't it?!"

"No!"

"You died. The hospital people told me you were dead," Lois returns to a starting point.

"I got better."

"That doesn't make sense! Come on Chlo! You're not a coward! But right now, you're correct. I can't see my cousin. Only a pathetic shell who can't even look me in the eye."

"You're not saying anything I haven't thought about, Lois. If you think trying to anger me is going to get the reaction you want you're wrong," Chloe says, with none of the fight one might have previously associated with her.

Okay, that didn't go like Lois thought at all. She was sure Chloe would snap back, argue, debate. That's what her cousin would have done before. Ok, she needs to try something different. "Were you dead or weren't you?" she asks, her voice calmer and softer.

Chloe sighs and rolls her head a bit side to side. "Not really. It was a healing coma. I overdid it."

"Overdid...oh my God I was dead!" Lois exclaims, suddenly having the pieces fall into place. She was convinced she had died that day she and Chloe plunged into the river. Everyone kept telling her she must have imagined it but somehow she knew she didn't. "I was wasn't I?" she pushes Chloe to answer.

Chloe nods.

"You saved me."

Again Chloe nods.

"How?"

"It's my mutant power. I heal."

"And your skin?"

Chloe shrugs. "I woke up looking like this."

"Woke up?"

"In the morgue. I woke up in the morgue."

Lois is...well flabbergasted is probably the closest description. She slowly walks over to the bed and sits beside her cousin who doesn't attempt to move. "I'm...sorry," she says, sounding contrite. "That must have been awful."

"It wasn't pleasant. I'm just glad I woke up before someone decided to do an autopsy."

Lois cringes at that imagery. "But why hide from me?" she asks gently.

"Again, look at me, Lois."

"Oh, I get it," Lois says in sudden revelation.

"Get what?" Chloe asks with no small amount of trepidation.

"You did your classic have a panic attack mode."

Now Chloe turns her head to look at her cousin for the 1st time. "Panic attack mode?" she queries with a frown. "I do not have a panic attack mode. Now you're just making stuff up. I always approach things in a clam and rational..."

"Bullshit," Lois cuts her off.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm calling bullshit on that. We've known each other practically our whole lives Chlo. I know you. Yeah, you can be calm and rational a lot of the time but everyone has their limit and when you reach yours you jump right to having a major panic attack. I could have said you had a 'freak out' but I know that that 'F' word is a loaded word around here."

"Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?"

"Say what?"

"Lois Lane being considerate? Either you're a pod person replacement or the world is about to end...again."

Lois slaps her cousin round the back of the head.

"Hey! Ow! Watch it! What was that for?!" Chloe complains as she rubs her head.

"Don't call me a pod person," Lois rebukes her cousin.

"Ok, ok, sorry, geez," Chloe apologises. "By the way how did you recognise me back at the debate?" she wonders.

"Chloe...you don't look that different," Lois argues.

It takes a moment but then suddenly Chloe is hugging her cousin fiercely. "Thank you," she whispers, Lois' words having had a massive impact on her. Lois may not quite understand what it means to Chloe to hear that.

Lois' lips curl up into a smile and she returns the hug. Breakthrough. "You're welcome...but I still have lots of questions."

"I know...and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Hey if I can forgive Lucy for her stunts then I can forgive just about anything I reckon."

Chloe giggles. "Did you actually forgive Lucy?" she wonders aloud.

"That's between me and God and never to be heard by Lucy's ears," Lois smirks.

Chloe giggles more.

There was still a lot to resolve between the two cousins but tonight they've made the 1st step.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Jonathan is walking out the door, getting ready for another busy day of campaigning. After last night his campaign manager advised they need to keep the momentum up. "All the teachers will be there?" he is asking Chloe about his meeting with the local teachers union.

The golden skinned girl is barely able to keep up with the older man as is all her other helpers as well as Martha, Clark and Claire. "Yes," Chloe assures him for the hundredth time this morning. This job also meant that her and Lois hadn't had a chance to fully clear the air but her cousin had insisted it could wait until after the election was over...which was surprisingly patient and understanding for Lois. It's not like Chloe didn't have questions too, like where did Lois disappear to for 2 weeks and how did she get back? Lois skilfully avoided answering those last night. Chloe feels...lighter somehow now that Lois knows she isn't dead. Like a burden is gone off her shoulders. Funny that. Still the day she and Lois do finally have that face to face clear the air talk will probably be a long one.

"All right, great," Jonathan says enthusiastically, completely unaware of Chloe's thoughts as he reaches the car where Logan is already waiting. Still had to be careful on security. Banshee had already gone ahead to the meeting location to scope it out.

"Here are the talking points for the teachers union," Chloe hands him his notes.

"Okay," Jonathan says as he takes the notes and briefly skims them over.

"And don't forget..." Chloe is going to remind him of his next major meeting but Jonathan cuts her off.

"I know. I've got the fire-fighters' breakfast tomorrow morning. Don't worry, Chloe. I'm not gonna forget."

"Mmm, fire-fighters," Tabby moans pleasurably, her gaze drifting off. "I think I might tag along for that one. There's got to be a few perks and rewards for working for this slave driver," she playfully pokes fun at Chloe.

Jonathan laughs. "Is Sam aware of this _interest _in fire-fighting, Tabitha?" he playfully queries from her.

Tabby smirks, smiling at Mr K playing along. "Well, you know, I was considering asking him if he would like a more open relationship," she jokes, not being serious. She's quite happy and content with dating Sammy at the moment.

Everyone laughs at that.

"Oh hey did you read the good news in the papers this morning, Jonathan?" Martha asks him.

"Hmm? No. What?"

"You're up 10 points in the polls after what happened at the debate," Clark answers it.

"Wow! It looks like we could win this thing after all, huh?" Claire says, actually real hope burgeoning that they can win this. On the other side she wants to fry Kelly Jr so badly for trying to kill her dad but will leave it to the cops to sort.

Martha and Jonathan share a kiss.

"I got to run," he says.

Everyone waves him off as he gets in the car and Logan drives them off.

"It's great to see him so optimistic," Martha has to say. She hasn't seen him this energised in a long time.

"Yeah," Claire says and then has to be the downer. "But we don't really think Kelly's just going to give up, do we?"

"No," Chloe assures her. "And we're not giving up either, right gang?"

"You said it sister!" Tabby cheers that leads a big yell of support for the cause from the rest.

Everyone except Clark that is, who seems distracted. Martha notices first. Clark, honey, everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, mom," he assures her, though there is something in his tone that says otherwise. "Would you excuse me?" he requests as he makes his exit.

"What was that about?" Claire asks with a puzzled look.

"I don't know," Martha replies, equally puzzled.

* * *

As soon as Clark feels it is safe he slips into superspeed and vanishes into the woods where he finds Principal Fine, waiting for him. The man had called him after all. Superhearing.

"Aren't you suppose to meeting my father along with the teachers union today?" Clark queries.

"Plenty of time," Fine replies. "So I did warn you, Kal-El," he raises what he was saying only last week.

On the aside that Fine is Brainiac, perhaps its plan didn't go as it had desired. It had wanted Jonathan Kent dead but that didn't happen. It simply has to, as humans would phrase it, make the most of the situation it finds itself in.

Clark folds his arms across his chest. "You could have just said my father's life was at risk."

Fine sighs. "I did. You weren't listening which is the crux of why before you ask it. Why didn't I say more? Would you have believed me?"

Clark frowns. He's not sure he would have. Ever since the silver kryptonite incident last week he's been feeling more unsure on who he can trust and take at their word.

"As I said Kal-El you needed to see humanity's true nature for yourself and haven't you? What happened yesterday? Your father, a voice for reason, peace and integration was targeted to be killed by the son of his opponent whose policies will lead to inevitable war. We both know Magneto is simply waiting for an excuse to start one. If Kelly and his philosophy succeeds in gaining actual power...well I do believe you're smart enough to figure out what would happen next."

"You cannot judge a species by the actions of one man," Clark argues. "Am I suppose to judge mine by the actions of Zod? Or his followers?"

Fine sighs. "I can you are just as stubborn as your father, Jor-El."

"The way you speak about him...you knew him, didn't you," Clark has been able to work out.

Fine nods. "I did. Very well. In many ways you could say he made me what I am today," he says with an irony Clark won't get.

"Who are you?" Clark asks the man. "I don't even know your real name," he returns to that previously raised topic.

"That'll come when you're ready to walk your true path, Kal-El."

Clark rolls his eyes. He's so sick of hearing that stuff. "I choose the path I walk on. No-one else," he states forcefully, meaning it more than ever after what transpired with Apocalypse followed by all of Patricia's manipulations down in Limbo.

"I can see this is going to take time," Fine realises. "You know so little of your own people that you seem ready to always believe the worst of us," he accuses.

"I would take issue with that," Clark argues, almost offended that he's being accused of being that judgemental.

"Of course you would. Exactly like your father. He would do nothing but argue and debate with the High Council endlessly. Honestly I think they looked forward to the end of the war simply because your father's term serving on the Council would be over and they wouldn't have to listen to him any longer."

Clark's lips quirk up slightly. There was still a lot about his father he didn't know. That sounds like an interesting story and perhaps something he might admire in his father.

"We'll talk again soon, Kal-El," Fine promises. "I'll let you consider all that has happened these last few days and see if are able to understand my arguments."

"Don't hold your breath," Clark warns him.

And with that Fine vanishes in a gust of wind...and as it goes Brainiac starts to calculate the following. It targeted Kal-El's human father and that didn't quite work out as intended. Perhaps its next move should be to target Kal-El's human mother...

…

…

…

A circular portal opens and Illyana steps out of it.

"Did you hear that?" Clark asks her.

"Most of it," Illyana confirms.

"So what do you make of him?" he asks her view.

"His aura is drastically different from yours. So much so I'm not convinced he is what he claims to be. That's he's Kryptonian like you...but to be certain I would need a much closer, more thorough study of him."

"Which would give you away and I won't risk you like that," Clark has to dispute that suggestion.

Illyana studies his face. "I'm not saying anything you don't suspect am I?" she guesses from his expression.

"Until I can prove certain one way or the other what is going on around here lately it bothers me to say my trust in anyone is less than 100%."

"You have a plan?"

"I'm working on one."

"Are we good?"

Clark looks at her with an arched eyebrow, wondering why she would be asking that. His response is to pull her into a hug, his hand making circle on her back, comforting her. "Of course we're good," he whispers into her hair, giving her the reassurance she seems to need right now for whatever reason. Perhaps she's just having an insecure moment...or perhaps it's just because he said how he can't trust anyone it suddenly occurs to him. Idiot.

Clark feels her relax and wraps her arms around his huge frame. "We're fine," he assures her again and kisses the top of her head. He needs her right now. Illyana understands what it means when you're being manipulated and used. Right now she's the one he trusts the most no matter how wrong or illogical that may seem.

His gently circling fingers slip to where her tail bone is.

Illyana gasps. "D-don't do that. You know how sensitive I am there," she moans...in pleasure. Where her tail is is one of her most sensitive erogenous zones.

Clark smiles. Of course he does. He gently increases the pressure to just the right amount to turn her knees to jelly. "Know what I forgot to say last week."(Well it wasn't that he forgot but more it was bad timing considering he had laid her up in bed and he was feeling too guilty about it.)

"W-what?" Illyana asks between her involuntarily groans and moans. Honestly it's embarrassing how easily he can reduce her to a boneless heap. His arms around her are the only thing holding her up.

"How hot you looked in that little outfit I found you meditating in," he whispers huskily, making pleasant shivers run up her spine.

Illyana knows which one he means. A lust filled smile comes to her. "Who likes short-shorts?" she sing-songs in his ear.

"I like short-shorts," he replies.

"Wanna see what I'm wearing under these pants?" Illyana tempts him, the full on lusty demonic temptress coming through.

"It's kinda too bad I have a busy day," he laments, almost making a move to leave.

Illyana snorts. Oh hell no! That's an unacceptable response. "Right. You started this. You're going to finish this," she vows. "And I want a _**big**__ finish,_" she tells him, her meaning quite, quite clear and before Clark can get away the two vanish in one of her stepping disks.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life has been getting in the way and I haven't had the time. Now back to the story. __Course the point of this arc is that Brainiac engineered the whole thing to prove the argument he is pushing as Fine, about humanity's true nature to Clark. It's entirely coincidental that it's helping Jonathan win. And Clark's not that foolishly trusting either as we see at the end as he tries to sort out who Fine is. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Brainiac makes its move to free Zod in Solitude._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Fortress of Solitude…**

Last week of October...in fact last weekend of October which is what allows Clark to spend considerable time up here without having to worry about school and alike. It also gives him a break from being hunted by SHIELD.

Clark was at the crystal console, holographic display projected in front of him, manipulating the symbols.

Nothing much had changed since last week. The election campaign continued. His dad was still out in front and Robert Kelly Jr is still facing attempted murder charges.

Clark still didn't know who exactly Fine was or what the hell was going on around him in his life.

But something had to give eventually. He had to figure out the truth eventually. He had to for his own sanity if nothing else. He was driving himself crazy and he knew it. He's doubting the people around him and he can't keep doing that. It's wrong.

As he works behind him bare feet step quietly across the icy floor, slowly sneaking up on him until an arm is wrapped around him.

"Thought you were sleeping," Clark says.

The pouty face of his girlfriend presses her cheek against his back. "I woke up all alone in this big empty bed in an ice-fortress and there was no big, warm man to keep me cosy," she complains playfully...and yes they were doing what you probably imagine they were. Lots of those_ big finishes_ Illyana likes so much. Considering everything that's going on lately Clark wanted a place away from everyone where he was sure no-one could be spying on him somehow and spend some alone time with his girlfriend.

Clark chuckles, turns round and his eyes go slightly wide at what's she's wearing or not wearing.

What he means is, she's clearly naked but has wrapped herself in a red blanket(with her tail sticking out the bottom) and not just any blanket either. "Where did you get that?" he asks.

"It was on the shelf...assuming it was a shelf," Illyana answers because she can't be certain of that before she looks down at herself. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. No," he assures her. "It's just...it had slipped my mind I brought it up here. What with everything that has happened these last couple of years I decided that the amount of Krypton-related items at the mansion should be kept at a minimum so I brought everything else up here for safe keeping," he is explaining, borderline babbling.

"This is from Krypton?" Illyana queries as she examines it. She means she knew the fabric seemed a little unusual and unknown to her but she didn't realise.

"It's the blanket I was wrapped in when my parents found me," Clark says as he fingers the material himself, not missing the fact that his naked girlfriend wrapped in it looks delicious enough to eat. Plus he's trying really hard not to let his eyes fall down upon her legs. Yana has amazing legs. Long, slender, elegant...he coughs. "Has my family symbol on it in black," he points out, making his mind get back on topic.

"Oh. I'll take it off if you want," she says with a naughty smirk, knowing full well what that means.

Clark chuckles. "It's fine. You can't damage it anyway. It's indestructible."

"What?"

"It's indestructible. Believe me I tried. Through my chewing everything and ripping everything phases my parents found the one thing I could never destroy was that," he points at it.

"Chewing and ripping phases, huh?" Illyana queries, clearly highly amused.

"I was 3 going on 4," Clark explains that. "And I was new to Earth. Everything was new and interesting and I didn't quite realise how strong I was yet."

"Well I have a pretty good idea how _strong _you are," Illyana says suggestively, eyebrow quirked appropriately.

Clark blushes on instinct. "Yana," he pleads softly.

Illyana laughs throatily.

"Brat," Clark says fondly.

"Idiot," she says back in the same fond tones.

Clark leans down and gives her a long, slow kiss, making her toes curl.

When it's over Illyana leans into his broad chest and sighs happily as he hugs her tightly. It's still amazing to her that she, blighted and cursed as she is, has this amazing boyfriend who accepts her, darkness and all.

"So anything new with you?" Clark asks her with a dopey grin.

Illyana shrugs her bare shoulders. "Not really...except..."

"Except?"

"It's not me exactly but have you noticed anything odd with Wanda?"

"Wanda?" Clark queries with a frown. "No, not really. Then again with everything going on recently I haven't really talked to her much these last few weeks. But since you're raising it I'm assuming you've noticed something."

"It's her magic. Lately it's had...how to phrase it...a darker taste," Illyana describes what she has been able to sense...and no-one but her would probably notice.

Clark's frown becomes deeper. "I don't need to question whether you're mistaken or not," he states. If anyone knows dark it's Illyana. "I do know she made some sort of new mystical friend that she doesn't give details about. You think this friend has her dabbling in the darker arts?"

Illyana shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine but take it from me dabbling in the darker arts leads to a bad place," she says from her own horrific personal experience.

"I'll try and find some time to talk to her," Clark says, though how he'll manage to do that he doesn't know. "By the way I was meaning to raise something with you."

"Yes?" Illyana queries, looking up, her blue eyes piercing deeply into him.

"Kitty wants us to go on a triple date with her and Peter and Claire and Marie."

Illyana blinks. "And you just raise this now?"

It's Clark's turn to shrug. "Well I suppose I could have raised it earlier when we were in bed but that would have been slightly awkward wouldn't it," he says, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Illyana dead-pans.

"I thought so," Clark says. "But more importantly what do you think about what I'm asking?"

"Me? On a date? With other people? That's not a good idea," Illyana thinks.

"Come on Yana. You need to see the world more, get use to people being around you."

"I see the world plenty on our own dates," she argues.

"That's not quite the same since I've been deliberately choosing places that allow you to take it slowly. And the places you choose make me thankful that I barely ever sleep any more," he says with a slight grimace because Illyana's choices...would give other people nightmares.

"I don't remember you complaining at the time," Illyana says, an almost teenage huff threatening.

"Because I accept the fact that it's you and these places reflect who you are...and by the way you do complain about my choices and don't I take that with a smile?"

"Yeah but your places suck and that needs saying," she says with that evil smirk of hers.

"Brat."

"Idiot."

Clark sticks his tongue out at her and Illyana retaliates in kind.

"Will you think about it, please?" Clark asks of her.

Illyana sighs. "Fine," she accepts. For him she'll think about it.

"Thank you," Clark says gratefully.

"Now about that big empty bed?" she questions, her expression saying everything about what she wants.

"I guess I can take a short break," he says, waving his hand and shutting off the holographic interface before sweeping Illyana up in his arms, bridal style and carrying her back to the bed he had the Fortress create up here. He lays her down on the silvery sheets and peels away the red blanket, revealing Illyana in all her glory. He bends down and starts kissing the soft, pale skin making her groan with pleasure, struggling not to completely lose herself. "You know you don't have to hold back or hide any of yourself away from me," he tells her.

At his words her human appearance fades away completely to the horns and cloven feet of her demonic form...which immediately takes control of the situation by rolling Clark over on his back, straddling him and working his shirt off.

"You know," Clark says as he helps her get his shirt off. "You can't always be on top. That's just...not proper."

"Are you saying I'm not proper? As in I am a bad girl?" she asks him, her eyes glowing brighter with lust.

"Oh you know you're a bad girl."

"You going to _discipline _me?" Illyana asks him, mock trepidation of her face.

"Definitely," Clark promises.

"Oh, then I'll need a lot of _disciplining_," Illyana says as she bends down, her forked, prehensile tongue doing amazing things to Clark's ear. "Because I'm a bad, bad, bad girl," she lustily growls in his ear. "You might even need to _spank _me," she breathes the words huskily.

That would when Clark's Star Trek theme ringtone goes off.

Illyana roars in frustration. "I swear a bored Warlock invented that infernal thing and when I find out who it was I'll string him up by his lower intestines!" she vows, angered that her sexy time is being interrupted. She was really looking forward to being _disciplined._

While Clark wouldn't physically harm anyone he shares her frustration especially because 'Clark Jr' as Lois infamously nicknamed it once was getting ready for some action. He grabs his phone off what counts as a beside table though it's really just a block of ice. "Hello!" he snaps, harsher than he should. As he listens to who it is and what they're saying his whole demeanour changes.

Illyana can sense it. "What?" she asks at a whisper.

Clark pauses and turns his head to look at her. "My mom's collapsed. The found her lying outside the mansion."

"Oh, Clark. I'm sorry," she says, knowing how much his mother means to him. She instantly wraps her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

Clark turns back to his conversation. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he promises, worry destroying his gut.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

A portal opens outside the infirmary as Clark and Illyana, fully dressed and fully human looking in Illyana's case, emerge. It was quicker than even Clark could move to have Illyana teleport them here.

He barges in without knocking, his manners temporarily forgotten in his worry. "What happened? Is she alright?" are his first questions as he strides across the infirmary to the bed where his mother is lying. His father, his sister and Dr McCoy are at the bedside.

"I'm fine. I just fainted," Martha says, complaining over the fact everyone seems to be fussing over her.

Claire shakes her head. "Ut uh. That's not what happened," she contradicts her mother. "I saw...well I don't know what I saw. There was a flash of light and next thing you were passed out on the grass," she gives her version of the story.

"Why were you outside?" Clark asks his mother

"I was walking Shelby," she explains. "Look you're all just over-reacting. It had been a long, busy day and I skipped a meal or two. That's all."

"Martha," Jonathan pleads with her. She could be stupidly stubborn when it came to her own health and she has the nerve to make the same accusation about him...and ok, this is just his worry making him testy.

"Jonathan," she says his name back, staring at him, challenging him almost.

Hank clears his throat. "Perhaps we can leave the actual diagnosis to the actual doctor in the room, hmm?" he gently interrupts this tense moment.

"Well get the fuck on with then," Claire demands, her arms folded across her chest, her foot tapping impatiently. She isn't showing it but she's scared shitless that her mom might be ill or something.

Hank reads over his notes. "Well honestly I can't find anything wrong."

"You see," Martha boasts that she was right.

"But I can't find any reason you fainted either," Hank adds. "It shouldn't have happened as far as I can see."

"So what now?" Clark asks.

"I see no reason to keep Martha here but I would ask two things. Take it easy for a day or two and if you have another episode come see me immediately," Hank requests.

"Thank you Hank," Martha says gratefully.

* * *

"I figured you would be hovering over your mom or something," Chloe remarks as she enters the main computer room down in the lower levels after being told that was where Clark was.

"She has dad for that role," Clark tries to make it a joke as he sits at the keyboard, working on something. "And Claire," he tags on.

Chloe chuckles at that. "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to be proactive. I do better if I'm busy."

Chloe stands next to him and gazes up at the screen. "That's the security footage," she realises.

"Claire mentioned a strange light just before mom collapsed. I'm trying to see of any of the cameras caught it."

"You're thinking something happened to your mom?" Chloe questions.

"There's been too much weird stuff going on around here lately. I mean beyond the usual," he has to tag on because weird stuff happened around this place on a daily basis. "And it seems to be targeted around me."

"You'll have to explain that."

"Andrea's turn as a creature of the night, the silver kryptonite, the attempted assassination on my dad, my mom mysteriously fainting. Who's next, hmm? Claire? Yana? You? I won't let it happen. I'm going to get to the bottom of it first."

"Um what's mysterious about the assassination attempt? Kelly's son flipped clearly. I should know. I was the one he threatened to shoot."

"Did he flip? From my sources he's claiming he can't remember a thing."

"And it never occurred to you that's he just saying that in some attempt to try and avoid the hangman's noose, metaphorically speaking...and I'm getting the feeling you're only providing the abridged version of the story. You know more than you're saying don't you."

"I don't know anything for certain. I have suspicions only."

"Then may I suggest you find a way to either prove or disprove your suspicions."

Clark frowns. "There be one way...but I don't know if he would be willing to help."

"He who?"

Clark frowns more and doesn't answer. "Look. There's mom," he says, nodding at the screen. This is the footage he wanted. Mom walking Shelby. Then there are several seconds of static and when the picture returns his mom is passed out on the grass, Shelby barking, Claire running over.

"Uh ok, that's too much of a coincidence," Chloe comments about the convenience of the camera picture cutting out just at the moment Martha fainted and you can't see it.

"It's not just that camera. It's all of them. Like...some sort of electromagnetic interference or something," Clark notices as he takes in all the footage showing all the cameras fill with static. "And look, there's a complete interruption of the security system for the same several seconds," he spots in the logs.

"How would anyone know how to do that to this whole system? It's pretty sophisticated right?"

"Top of the line. Rivals military security systems," Clark describes it.

"Ok, Clark I may have been mistaken and I might have to concede you're right. Something weird is going on," Chloe accepts. "Ach, my weirdar must be going rusty," she mutters in complaint. She use to be better at this, sensing weirdness.

Clark rubs his chin thoughtfully before abruptly getting to his feet. "You're right, Chloe. I need some answers. If anyone asks I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What?" Chloe asks, confused bit Clark vanishes in a blur and gust of wind without a response.

* * *

Clark appears in Milton Fine's home to find the man sitting by the fireplace reading a book. He looks up over its edge at his unannounced guest. He places a bookmark in so as to not lose his place and closes the book up, placing it on a small table at his side.

"Many humans believe the earth was created in seven days. I'm surprised it took you that long to come see me," Fine remarks about the length of time that has passed since Clark last sought him out.

"I don't have time for this today," Clark states with urgency, not in the mood for the usual banter or debate with the man. "Something happened to my mother and it always seems that you know more about what is going on than I do," he argues a fact he has come to notice.

"Thanks for the compliment but in this case I am afraid I have no idea to what you refer. Your mother is what? Ill?"

"There was a strange flash of light and then she suddenly fainted. All the cameras at the Institute cut out at the exact same moment for several seconds."

Fine frowns.

"You do know something," Clark guesses from that look.

"Perhaps. It sounds familiar to something I have seen before...but that was a long way from here. On Krypton. I don't possibly see how it can be the same thing. Does your mother have any markings on her skin?" he wonders.

"No."

"Then it can't be it."

"Why don't I completely believe you that you're saying everything you know, huh?"

"Oh we've had that conversation before, Kal-El. Until you're ready to walk the path of a true Kryptonian there is simply information I cannot share with you."

The man is so damn infuriating. "If that is what it takes then I'm ready, now!"

Fine shakes his head. "Impatience is such a pathetic human trait. But I suppose it's to be expected from someone raised by such a primitive race."

Ok, Clark is starting to get insulted. "I happen to care a great deal about this primitive race...a lot more than I do about Krypton...and especially right now about one particular Kryptonian," he says in his annoyance, glaring at that one particular Kryptonian.

"Unlike you Kal-El, I can patiently wait for when you are really ready. You know where the door is I believe," Fine basically asks Clark to leave.

"I'll be back," Clark promises before he vanishes in his usual gust of wind.

* * *

**The next morning at the Institute…**

If you can imagine possessing Clark's vast array of powers then you just might also be able to imagine how it feels for him when all those powers are useless. When no matter what he can't do anything and right now, in relation to his mom, that is how he is feeling. Useless.

Oh she says she is and looks fine but Clark just has this feeling...look at what has been going on recently.

Strange light. His mom collapsing.

He just can't believe nothing happened.

After the silver kryptonite they all came to the consensus that that seemed like only the beginning of something. Not its end.

Then by the logic what happened to his mom equally is part of it, another piece of the puzzle Clark can't work out. Hard to do when you don't even though the type of puzzle you're playing.

No.

No.

No, something happened or is happening. He's convinced himself of that. He just doesn't know what.

So he's hovering around his mom, he'll just admit it but he's not the only one. His sister and his father are no better and you can tell his mom is conflicted about whether to be annoyed by their fussing or touched by how much they care.

In the end Martha finds she needs to get away from them for at least 5 minutes before they drive her crazy so her way of doing that is to have her usual morning tea with Ororo in the greenhouse.

It had been a long, hard road for Ororo since becoming a Horseman but Martha had definitely seen the improvement over the last couple of months. Ororo smiled more, laughed more, she was recovering...thanks in a large part to Logan if you can believe that.

Sometimes it's not always clear why a couple works but somehow Ororo and Logan make it work. She was the only one he was remotely sweet to...though sweet in his own unique way.

They were in love...which had only led to Martha and Ororo's sister, Vivian, teasing the wind-rider about when the wedding would be. It was fun to see what sort of reaction they could get.

Ororo herself felt better. Quite clearly she could never go back to being the person she was before she was a Horseman. After all she can never forget what it felt like or forget what she saw and sensed when connected to Apocalypse's mind. What had changed is that, with help and therapy sessions from Charles, she had come to accept this and start to move on. Like Logan had been telling her to use it to make herself stronger.

Right now she was more worried over Martha because...well being an X-Man means you develop a 6th or 7th sense for when something is afoot and right now that sense is ringing loud and clear. Strange lights and Martha 'fainting'. Yep that rings alarm bells.

However, Hank could find nothing so what is there to do but carry on as normal for the moment.

That means sitting, talking and having tea.

Speaking of which the tea kettle starts to whistle.

"I'll get it," Martha volunteers as she rises to her feet, walks over to the side where the kettle sits on a small camp stove. She reaches for it and as she does so gasps.

"Martha?" Ororo queries in concern.

"I-I can't feel my hand," she says in shock.

Ororo rushes over to her friend just as Martha gasps again.

"My shoulder's burning," she says, now in clear distress and pain.

* * *

So back to the infirmary the Kents go.

It doesn't take Hank long to find the source of Martha's burning pain. A mark on her left shoulder, like a bruise with veiny strands.

Next problem; Hank can find no cause. All of Martha's vital signs are normal. There is no sign of any disease...or at least not one he can recognise as such. He's hates to admit it but he's completely stumped.

And it means Clark is getting more and more worked up.

So is his sister.

Claire doesn't handle loss well. The idea she might lose her mother, only shortly after discovering each other...nope. She can't even think it. "Normal," she mutters angrily since she doesn't know how else to react beyond slipping into her default position of being pissed. "How can she be normal?" she continues to mutter, to herself mostly, unable to fathom it. That mark on her mom's shoulder isn't normal.

Clark is agreeing with his sister. "Unconscious in the middle of the grounds. That's anything but normal. No, this has gone too far," he declares.

Jonathan who is at Martha's bedside, holding her hand can't help but feel Clark knows more than he is saying. "Is there something you're not telling us, son?"

Clark sighs. With his mom's health at risk he can't keep it secret any longer. "Yes. Yes, there is," he confesses.

* * *

_Author's Note: First appearance, I think, of Clark's blanket aka his future cape. Wanda may only get a mention here but I will get more into what is happening with her after this arc. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Solitude part 2, as Martha's health deteriorates what is Clark prepared to do to save his mother._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"A Kryptonian is Bayville High's Principal?" Jonathan questions, understandably sceptical at Clark's confession of the truth of Milton Fine.

"I was sceptical too," Clark points out. "But he can do everything I can. Plus he knows my name and knows of Krypton and his story of how he survived its destruction is at least plausible," he adds to his argument.

"Clark, I want you to steer clear of this fella," Jonathan warns, resorting to his default position of not trusting anyone or anything Kryptonian.

"Dad," Clark begins an argument.

"No dad, nothing," Jonathan cuts his son off. "Every time we've come in contact with a Kryptonian, they've been hell-bent on death and destruction."

"Jonathan, you can't judge an entire people by the acts of a few," Martha argues from her infimrary bed, being the more level-headed one. "Clark is Kryptonian," she reminds him.

"Kryptonian raised by human beings with strong values. Clark, we...we don't have any idea who this man really is," Jonathan continues his scepticism.

"He's helped a lot so far. He helped me get to the bottom of that vampire disease and helped save Andrea and the rest of them. He saved Yana and took the silver Kryptonite out of me. He tried to warn me about the attempt on your life but like you, dad, I was sceptical and didn't let myself listen to him. I'm not saying he isn't a prick because he kinda is but from what I know arrogant superiority was a Kryptonian trait."

"But why, Clark?" Jonathan asks. "We have no idea what his motives really are," he just has to keep arguing.

"If I may interrupt," the Professor does just that. Of course Clark had to ask him to be here and he had been quiet up to now and just listened and contemplated but feels a need to intervene now. "Your father asks the right question, Clark. Why? Why is he playing Principal at a local high school?"

Clark sighs. "Isn't it obvious?" he asks back.

Claire gets it. "You! It's so he could spy on you!"

"I'm not sure spy is the correct term," Clark debates that.

"What is the correct term?" Jonathan asks. "And why did you never say anything before now?!"

"Because you were right, dad. I don't know who he is. I couldn't predict how he would react if I started blabbing. Plus..." he trails off.

"Plus what, son?"

"Plus considering the last few weeks I'm not certain who I can trust right now," Clark says it surprisingly plainly considering what it is he is saying.

"What!" Claire cries. "We're your fucking family!"

"Oh please," Clark says, rather callously. "I know a lot of people think me naive but don't think I missed how you all look at me after I was infected by silver kryptonite. The trepidation in your eye, wondering what's the next thing that will set me off."

"Clark," his mother argues. "We love you. We'll always love you."

"But you don't 100% trust me. Not after what Apocalypse did to me. You have to think if he could manipulate me, someone else could."

"Son, did you ever consider that Fine might be behind everything that's been going on lately?" Jonathan asks.

"Of course I have," Clark says, like it's obvious and insulted that he's being treated as an idiot. "But I don't have any proof that he is. You may like to jump to conclusions, dad, simply because the man is Kryptonian but I don't."

Jonathan is outraged at the accusation. "I am doing no such thing!"

"Of course you are!"

"Gentlemen," Charles snaps sternly. "That's quite enough. Shouting will not solve this," he says, his tone authoritative.

"I quite agree," Martha says, giving both men in her life dirty looks for being so childish.

Claire sniggers. It's funny because for once it's not her getting in trouble for losing her temper.

"Clark," Charles addresses him. "What is it you hope to get from this man, exactly?" he wonders.

"Professor, you know how many Kryptonians I've actually talked to? I mean really talked to?"

Charles takes a moment. Well there were that 2 that came in the ship…

Clark stops the train of thought by answering it himself. "None. Jor-El...was never really Jor-El. My 'cousin' was a fake. Nam-Ek and Aethyr didn't so much talk as try and kill me. I've never met and talked with another member of my race. I know nothing about them beyond what dry facts I can get out of the Fortress database. So what did I hope to get? Understanding. Enlightenment. Some sense of who my people were."

Charles mentally curses himself for missing that rather obvious state of affairs. Of course Clark would want to get to know his people. It was only natural. He turns to a question not asked yet. "Why are you telling us now about Milton Fine?"

"Because he might be able to help mom."

"Because he's behind it?" Claire proposes.

"I'm not ruling it out before I get further criticised," Clark says, aiming an unhappy look at his father. "If he is then he can definitely cure it."

"If he's not?" Charles puts forward the other possibility.

"Then he might still know something that can help," Clark argues, not mentioning what Fine said. He asked about a mark and now one has appeared on Clark's mom. Coincidence? Probably not. "I'm refusing to just leap to making accusations without hard proof," he states clearly, to his father mostly. What Clark learned from Apocalypse is that it's entirely possibly to manipulate things from behind the scenes for years and never tip off your hand or even your presence. "But I'll mention what is happening to mom and see what reaction I get. That is if it's ok that I try?" he asks...not for permission per say. He may just go regardless. He'll do anything for his mom.

Charles rubs his brow. It may be he has to make this decision up to a point. "Hank is stumped and unless Martha refuses I will permit Mr Fine to enter the mansion if that is necessary."

"If he tries anything..." Jonathan mutters.

"We'll prepare for that," Charles assures him. "And that, Clark, is not up for debate," he warns the young man. Prepare means preparing the weapons and restraints they have created since Clark's arrival.

"I understand your need to protect everyone Professor," Clark assures him. "Believe me if he does try anything to harm anyone I'll stop him myself," he promises.

A part of the decision also falls upon Martha. She has no wish to die...or whatever is happening to her. "I'll let _Mr Fine _see me," she agrees. "As long as Hank is here as well," she tags on an amendment.

"I don't see any issue with that," Charles agrees. "Very well, Clark go speak to him," he gives permission.

And with that Clark is gone with a _whoosh!_

* * *

Clark finds Principal Fine at home luckily.

"Ah, Mr Kent back again so soon?" he queries with an arched eyebrow. "Either you're trying to get a head start on the new tests I was proposing for school or are you really ready now to begin your _independent_ studies?"

"You asked about a mark and now one has appeared on my mom's shoulders. No more games," Clark warns him off. "This is my mother we're speaking about and if you know something tell me," he basically orders the man.

Fine frowns. "Describe it to me."

It's like a bruise, with veiny strands."

Fine's frown deepens. "Left shoulder?"

"Yes."

"Impossible," he remarks.

"What is?!" Clark demands to know, his frustrations and worries threatening to get the best of him.

Fine sighs, almost annoyed at Clark's emotional outburst before he finally explains. "It was called the Mark Of Zod. His way of making examples of his opponents. To make sure to create a disease that made a visible mark so no-one could be left in any doubt who was in charge. It spreads over the body and when it reaches either the heart of brain they die...but it's slow. Zod made sure the death was slow and torturous. It allowed time for interrogation in case they had useful information."

"But Zod is imprisoned. In the Phantom Zone," Clark points out.

"Which is why I'm saying it's impossible."

"If you know a way to help her..." Clark leaves it unfinished but his plea is clear.

"I will try. Take me to see her," Fine agrees to try and help.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Clark leads Fine down to the infirmary where the Professor, the Kents and Beast are.

Everyone else is...nearby. Just in case.

Fine moves over to beside Martha and examines her. "How long has it been now since you fell unconscious?" he asks her.

"Approximately 18hrs," Beast answers.

"Hmm," Fine makes the noise, his brow furrowing. "It usually takes at least twice that long for the infection to have spread this far. Then again what can one expect with a physiology as primitive and weak as yours."

"Hey!" Claire snaps.

"No offence intended. Just stating a fact," Fine says pleasantly, too much so.

"But I can't find any sign of infection," Beast points out.

"No, you wouldn't. This is far beyond your science. Especially now."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan asks suspiciously.

"It's entering the final stage. If you so much as puncture her skin, let alone try to give her medication the disease will react by accelerating its progression and killing her instantly."

"You speak as if it's alive," Beast says, puzzled.

"It was engineered in such a fashion to be impossible to stop. Zod never desired his victims to live."

"Zod?" Martha asks.

"It's called the Mark of Zod," Clark explains. "He used it on his opponents," he briefly summarises.

Fine steps back. "I would need to know who is behind this to have any hope of saving her. I'm sorry," he apologises to Martha.

Martha is about to say something when she suddenly goes into convulsions.

"Mom!" Claire cries in panic.

Clark blurs to her side and tries to stop her from hurting herself.

"She needs a meteor rock...a piece of what you call kryptonite. Do you have a piece of the green variety?" Fine inquiries.

"Hank, go, the vault," Charles order his friend.

Reluctant to leave his patient he sprints off and returns a short time later.

Clark and Fine back up to the other side of the room.

"Hold it to her forehead," Fine instructs them.

Hank does just that and the convulsions stop.

"Martha, Martha...breathe, Martha. It's me. It's me," Jonathan pleads, tears in his eyes.

Martha gasps and her breathing steadies itself.

Claire swallows hard, tears in her own eyes. "It's working," she says in relief.

"I'm sorry but no," Fine has to be the deliverer of bad news. "There is no cure to speak of, certainly not on this primitive world. The kryptonite will only help ease her pain."

"No," Clark refuses to believe that.

"I'm sorry, Kal-El. Within a matter of hours, your Earth mother will be dead."

"There must be something we can do!" Clark practically yells.

"Not without knowing who is behind this," Fine repeats what he said.

Martha gasps again...and she speaks...only it's not her voice that comes out of her mouth. "Kal-El...my son."

Clark grits his teeth hard. "Jor-El," he recognises that voice.

"Did you really think you could be rid of me so easily, my son?" the voice emanating from Martha asks.

"Stop calling me that!" Clark snaps. "You're not him. You're not my father. You're a puppet of your fallen Master," he insults the disembodied voice, the corruption of his father's program by Apocalypse.

"Your Master as well...War," 'Jor-El' taunts Clark by calling him that.

"War is dead!" Clark spits out furiously in reaction to the reminder of something he has barely started to come to terms with.

"But he will be reborn," 'Jor-El' promises ominously. "You will come to the Fortress, you will become War once again and we shall finish the Great Apocalypse's work. Or your mother will die...horribly," 'he' vows, his voice utterly sinister.

With that Martha gasps again...and coughs and splutters as Hank tends to her.

"I thought you said you deactivated Jor-El," Claire says, shooting an accusatory glare at her brother.

"I did...or at least I thought I did," Clark defends himself.

"Did it ever occur to you, Kal-El, that what he taught you was wrong, hmm?" Fine queries.

Clark shoots him a glare. "What would you know about it?"

"More than you would believe. I've been watching you for months. I saw what transpired with you and the being you call Apocalypse."

"And you did nothing?!" Claire exclaims.

"Why?" Fine asks her plainly. "Wasn't my battle."

"Fucking asshole," Claire insults him.

"Your insults mean nothing to me," Fine arrogantly dismisses her. "What does matter is my question to Kal-El."

Clark keeps his temper calm and answers. "Of course it occurred to me but what choice did I have but to try and deactivate him. His program had been corrupted. I couldn't leave him in charge of the Fortress could I?"

"Certainly not, no," Fine agrees. "But it seems he survived your attempt."

"Why now?" Clark asks. "Why is he back now? Why not weeks ago?"

"He's been waiting for the right moment, perhaps? And who said it was only now. Who sent the silver kryptonite? You have that answer yet?"

Clark frowns. "No," he admits he doesn't have that answer.

"You really think it's been him, 'Jor-El', all along?" Charles puts forward the question.

"It's certainly possible," Fine would say.

"So what do we do about it?" Clark asks.

Fine sighs and thinks. "Your mother's illness will be being controlled by 'Jor-El'. Saving her means destroying him."

"How?" Clark asks the pertinent question.

Fine strokes his chin. "I may be able to create something to do the job. Like a virus only far more advanced. It would erase 'Jor-El' forever...but it's risky. It could destroy the entire Fortress and all its knowledge."

"I will not let him kill my mother," Clark states, his tone broaching no argument.

Fine nods in concession. "Very well. I would need an hour or two to get it ready."

* * *

Clark doesn't know if an hour or two has ever passed more slowly. His friends popped in and expressed their concerns...and Clark appreciated it. He did. He knew they too cared for his mother and were worried for her as well but he just didn't feel like being worthy of being in their company.

His mother's in this situation because of him. Because of his failure. And because of the kryptonite needed to subdue her pain he can't even be near her when she's suffering...when she's dying.

That thought is killing him as well.

She was getting worse and worse all the time. Weaker and weaker.

And all he can do until Fine returns is pace back and forth at the far side of the infirmary.

"Do you have to do that?!" his sister's irate, annoyed tones complain at him from her spot by their mother's bed. Their father was on a bathroom break.

"It's making me feel better," is Clark's rather glib reply, not really meaning to. He's just frustrated. Unfortunately it's also the wrong way to talk to his sister right now.

Claire shoots to her feet and stalks up to him. "I don't care about you feeling better!" she shouts, jabbing him in the chest. "This is all your freakin fault!" she accuses him.

Clark's face darkens...but he doesn't argue that because part of him thinks she is right.

Claire's on a roll now, her worries and fears driving her to near irrationality. "Look at her!" she points at Martha. "She's dying...and it's all because you couldn't do one simple fucking thing and make sure your father was dead!" Tears are welling up in Claire's orange eyes. "And how do we know it's not more than that? You've been keeping secrets from us! Lying to us!" She's seething now, her eyes and hair alight. "If she dies I swear..."

Claire never gets to finish that as a voice interrupts. "Claire. That's enough," her mother says as sternly as she can considering her weak state.

Martha signal for them to come over. She takes the rock off her forehead. "Here, put that to the side," she tells Claire. "I need to say something to both of you."

"But mom," Clark argues about the rock.

Martha shakes her head. "It's only easing my pain. It's not slowing the disease. I can manage for a few minutes," she insists.

Claire does what she is asked, though reluctantly, not wishing to see her mother in pain.

"Now sit," she instructs the two of them and they obey. "Where's my...my smiles from you?" she queries lightly.

Clark and Claire manage only a half-hearted one.

"I need to say this. If it takes me giving up my life to stop you becoming War again, Clark I'm more than ready to that," she tells him.

"Don't talk like that, Mom," Clark pleads with her.

"Yeah," Claire agrees, pain etched clearly on her face. She lost her parents once. She can't lose her mother, she just can't.

"You've given me so much happiness, Clark. Both of you have," Martha says, smiling warmly at her two children. "I don't know what I would've been without the both of you. Where I would be now..." she ends up chuckling about it as she tries to imagine. Without Clark they would never even be here at this Institute.

"Claire's right. Without me, none of this would have happened," Clark concedes, his guilt clear to see and hear.

"Don't ever feel guilty about this. Do you hear me? I wouldn't have it any other way," Martha tells him. "And no matter what, Claire, you never blame your brother for this. Whatever happens promise me you'll stick together as a family. Promise me."

"I-I promise, mom" Claire sniffles, on the verge of breaking down.

"Whatever happens you're both gonna be fine. Look at the two of you. You...you're a man now, Clark. A wonderful man. And Claire, despite my repeated failures to curb your colourful language, you are a wonderful young woman. My...my job's done," Martha says in what sounds like her coming to accept what could soon be here death.

"No, it's not, Mom. You can't say that," Clark argues, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"You have to fight this, mom," Claire joins in. "Don't give up, please. I-I need you, please don't leave me," she pleads.

"I love both of you so much...and just because I'm...gone...it doesn't mean my love goes with me. I'll always be in your hearts. Always," Martha says, her eyelids drooping.

"Mom!" Claire shouts, shaking her slightly to keep her awake.

"I'm not gonna let you die, mom," Clark swears. "No matter what I have to do I'll save you," he promises as he storms out the door, to hunt down Fine. His patience is at its end.

"Baby," Martha murmurs drowsily.

The green rock is placed back on her head by Hank. "I heard the shouting. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Martha insists, struggling not to fall sleep, looking down at her daughter who has buried her head into the sheets, not wishing anyone to see her cry."

"I'm so sorry, Martha I can't do more," Hank says, his heart heavy with sorrow.

"It's ok Hank. Just promise me to look after them all after I'm..."

Hank swallows the lump in his throat. It's killing him to just watch his friend slip away slowly.

* * *

"Look I know you're worried about your mother and I feel for you Clark, I do," Illyana is telling him as she stand in her room. Who better to find Fine than perhaps the greatest hunter he knows; her.

"I'm hearing a but coming," Clark can say, his impatience clear to hear.

"You don't know for certain that this won't do more harm than good. I mean who is this man Clark? He won't even tell you his name," she argues.

"My mother is dying," he says from between gritted teeth.

"And how did 'Jor-El' do it if he is behind this, huh?" Illyana asks him to think about that. "He's a disembodied voice from what I understand. He would need someone to act through. How do you know it's not Fine? How do you know he's not some new version of that fake cousin stunt he tried?"

"Your fatalism can be very wearing," Clark points out to her.

"I'm being practical," Illyana argues. "And right now I have to be because you're far too emotional. You're not thinking rationally. How you survived me through the wastelands of Limbo right now baffles me."

"You know support from one's girlfriend is usually not asking for too much especially when their boyfriend's mother is dying!" he snaps at her.

"And what help would I be if I just let you travel down a path that might make everything worse!" Illyana shouts back at him. They've never had a fight as serious as this is becoming.

"I will save my mother, no matter what it takes, no matter what risks I have to take."

"It's just useless talking to you when you're like this. I tried to offer advice. You didn't listen. When you're finished being stupid you know where to find me!" she yells at him as she vanishes into a stepping disk.

"Unbelievable," Clark just has to say. He cannot believe her. His mother's dying and she...just...oh he is so mad right now. He's pretty certain his eyes must be glowing red. He blinks a few times as he exits the room and finds Principal Fine in the hallway.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Fine says, looking past Clark into the room.

Clark closes the door. "It's nothing. Sometimes I forget how different we are. I just need to save my mother. Yana and I's problems can wait." Clark eyes Fine holding a black crystal. "Is that it?"

Fine raises his hand to show Clark it. "Yes. This should do it. But remember my warning. This could destroy it all."

"You knew my father, right?"

"Yes."

"I never have. Thanks to Apocalypse I will never know what my real father was like, not even a simulation of him. All this corrupted version has done is ruin my life. I want it gone," Clark states bluntly.

And with that the two Kryptonian vanish at superspeed.

Destination; Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

Hank exits the infirmary, his expression heavy with sorrow. The students had been kept away now and only the staff was left and they kept to the outside leaving Martha alone with her husband and daughter.

"Well?" Dom is the one to ask.

Hank sighs. "She won't survive the hour," he has to give the bad news on Martha's failing health.

"Oh Goddess," Ororo murmurs softly, her heart breaking in loss over her friend. It's not easy making friends when you're an X-Man. Martha has become her closest, possibly best ever friend and now she has to stand here helpless as that friend's life slips away.

Logan, who is never good at this sort of thing, does what he can think of and holds his girlfriend's hand, giving it a squeeze. He hates this. He hates not being able to do anything. If something needs stabbed he's great at it. Otherwise...you see why he drinks so much.

The weight of impending grief and loss descends.

"There has to be something you can do," Dom argues.

Hank has to shake his head, failure weighing him down. "I can't even detect this disease."

"What about Sullivan?" Sean wonders. "Her healing abilities."

"Oh yeah!" Dom suddenly remembers, hope rising in her tone.

"I'm sorry. Out of the question," Charles shoots that down. "Chloe has neither the control nor confidence in herself and her abilities to attempt such a thing. Plus we don't know what would happen. Chloe may end up infected as well."

"But..." Dom starts and is cut off.

"And she already offered but Martha refused, not wishing to put Chloe at risk," Charles adds.

"And as doctors we must respect our patients' wishes, no matter how much we may disagree with them," Hank adds to that.

Dom's whole posture slumps. This is horrible. She loved the Kents. She hasn't felt this bad since she lost her husband...which she has never told anyone about. It's her most closely guarded secret.

Charles sighs, his heart as heavy as any. When he invited the Kents to come it as so he could fulfil a promise and help and protect Clark. He did not anticipate the effect they would have. They have been such a big help with the students he couldn't begin to quantify it. He never expected just how much they would come to mean to him personally. "For once, there is nothing we can do. It's all in Clark's hands now," he states the truth.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude…**

The two figures arrive inside the colossal structure of crystal.

"If I had to, to save my mother, I would tear this place down, piece by piece," Clark says and he means it. Nothing is more important to him than his mother.

"You may have to," Fine warns him that that is a possibility.

"Just tell me what I have to do," Clark tells him.

Fine fishes the black crystal out of his pocket and walks over to the console and Clark joins him. "Stab it into the console. It's all automatic from there. The virus will infect the systems and destroy 'Jor-El' or not. I cannot give you any guarantees."

Clark takes the crystal into his own hand. He takes a moment to look up and speak. "You will never threaten this world nor hurt my family again," he promises, anger lacing his tone. And with that he stabs the crystal into the console.

It starts immediately. Red light emanates from the console and it starts to spread outward from that spot until the entire place glows red. The Fortress shakes and rumbles, crystal pieces fall from high above and shatter.

Clark is beginning to wonder if this is what is suppose to happen. A question he asks. ""Is it suppose-hnn," he makes a pained noise as the familiar paralysing pain of kryptonite leeches into his system. He turns round to find in the outstretched hand of Milton Fine a piece of green kryptonite. Where did he hide that?

"I couldn't have done it without you," Fine says, almost sounding like he is gloating. "Even with Jor-El gone you're still the only one who could affect the fortress. Now that you've accomplished your task, you're nothing more than a petty annoyance."

Clark is breathing hard through his pain, hunched over. Rao he hates this damn stuff. "The kryptonite...you're not even Kryptonian, are you?"

"I was created by Kryptonians, by your own father to be exact but I'm a _whole _lot smarter."

"Brainiac," Clark virtually coughs out through his pain as he realises who...what this man is.

Brainiac actually smirks, call it a necessary response. He advances forward and Clark stumbles back until he falls upon an icy platform. "You are free, General Zod!" he declares in triumph.

"Zod...no," Clark groans. He can't allow it to…

"Yes," Brainiac contradicts him as he pushes the green glowing rock ever closer and Clark is forced to lie there on his back, helpless. "The one true Kryptonian," Brainiac calls Zod. "Finally he will rid this febrile planet of the scourge of humans, and create Krypton here on Earth," it announces.

"You. It was all you," Clark realises. "Everything these last few weeks. The silver kryptonite, undermining my trust in my friends...infecting my mother. 'Jor-El' is gone. He didn't speak through my mother. You did," he accuses the artificial intelligence.

"To think that you would risk sacrificing your Kryptonian heritage for a single homo-sapien. You are a pitiful disgrace," Brainiac describes what Clark is in its opinion. It places the green lump of Clark's home planet upon his chest and Clark can't stop his cry of pain. Really, no-one can actually understand just how painful and debilitating it is. "Goodbye, Kal-El," Brainiac makes the announcement as it walks round him and past him.

In the air a portal snaps open, just like the one Clark banished Nam-Ek and Aethyr into...only this one is to let someone out. And at the far end, one can see a flat prism spinning toward them and within it a blurred image of a bearded face.

Brainiac stands in front of it, arms stretched out slightly to the side in welcoming. "Welcome to our new home, General Zod."

* * *

_Author's Note: Again sorry for the delay in updating. My real life at the moment is making it difficult to find the time to write but I'm persevering onward as best I can. Back to the story. __Oh dear, everything seems to be going Brainiac's way. Driving wedges between Clark and his friends and family and now Zod is on his way to freedom. A congratulatory pat on the back for the artificial lifeform if you please. And how to trick Clark this time? By pretending to be the 'Jor-El' that is everything Clark loathes and fears. The puppet of Apocalypse who used and manipulated him and that Clark would do anything to be rid of. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Solitude part 3, will Brainiac be stopped before Zod escapes?_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Ok, so yeah, this is not Clark's finest day ever. Pinned down, kryptonite poisoning his system after being tricked by Brainiac and Zod, the destroyer of Krypton, about to be released upon the Earth.

Or at least that is what it looks like.

Even above the rumble of the Fortress Clark hears it and then a slender, feminine hand is grabbing the rock off his chest and throwing it into another circular portal. His girlfriend then helps him up. "Thanks," he whispers to her.

Illyana smiles.

Clark stumbles a bit over to the console, grabs the black crystal and with a little effort yanks it out.

Zod's escape portal collapses, ensuring the mad General stays where he belongs, as the Fortress returns to its normal lighting.

Brainiac looks confused for a moment before it turns round and spots Kal-El and his mate.

"Zod is not going anywhere," Clark declares forcefully.

Brainiac's eyes look at the blond haired girl.

"Oh you're probably wondering why she's here after our 'fight'," Clark says, making air-quotes.

"We staged it for your benefit," Illyana smirks. "To make you think Clark had cut himself off in Solitude from everyone."

"And the _whole _lot smarter artificial entity fell for it," Clark mocks his foe. He raises his hand and closes it into a fist and Illyana does the same as they share a celebratory fist-bump at their genius. "You really think me so foolish that I just took you at your word that you were Kryptonian. Brainiac. I knew you were here. I just didn't know what you looked like. Thanks for revealing yourself."

"It was very generous of you," Illyana mocks. Like she told her brother during the splinter incident. They don't appreciate how cunning, smart and dangerous Clark can be if he chooses to be. Of course if Fine had turned out to be genuine she wouldn't have had to intervene at all but because they couldn't be sure they came up with this plan where it looked like she and Clark were separated whereas instead Illyana was the sneaky back-up, around all the time, watching and waiting.

Of course Brainiac is a machine and insults do not endeavour a reaction in anger. No. It's logical. Kal-El has the crystal it needs. It needs to get the crystal back. Blurring into superspeed it charges.

Clark's reactions are just fast enough to sidestep the charge and throw Brainiac across the Fortress, using the machine's own momentum against it.

Illyana summons her soulsword and the armour appears on her left arm. This battle is only just starting.

Illustrated by the enormous chunk of crystal flung at them.

Illyana leaps at it and slices it down the middle with a battle cry. "You'll have to do better than that, machine," she states haughtily as she lands.

The ground underneath her crumbles before it explodes upward, taking her with it. The thrown chunk was merely a distraction as Brainiac had tunnelled underneath her.

"Yana!" Clark calls out as he blurs over to her.

Brainiac appears in his path, eyes glowing and pounds a blast of heat vision into Clark, sending him flying across the Fortress, smashing through columns and through one of those icy platforms.

Thanks to the lingering weakness caused by the kryptonite it knocks the wind out of Clark's lungs.

That gives Brainiac more than enough time to blur over, leap, land one foot on top of Clark and grab the black crystal back from his hand. It then raises its left hand high, ready to stab Clark with it.

Since Clark gets the feeling the crystal probably can wound him he blocks Brainiac's wrist with his forehand. The force of impact actually shakes the ground. Brainiac uses both hands to try and push the crystal down. Clark grabs at the right wrist with his other hand and grits his teeth in the struggle to stop Brainiac as it pushes the crystal nearer and nearer, touching the fabric of his t-shirt.

That's when Illyana, recovered from being flung, appears from a portal, flaming sword in hand, looking like a beautiful and ferocious warrior angel almost and stabs Brainiac right in the back, her sword effortlessly penetrating right through until it sticks out the front. The mystical energy from it is like nothing Brainiac is familiar with, making it jerk and spasm.

It gives Clark time to judge where he is, the distance to where he needs Brainiac to be and… "Yana, move!" he orders.

Illyana pulls her sword out, somersaulting backward as she does so, and landing elegantly, legs spread out, crouched down.

Clark summons up his strength and pushes Brainiac away, throwing it clear back across the Fortress until it lands, with perfect aim upon the crystal console, impaled.

Clark appears in a blur next to it, depositing Illyana down beside him after picking her up. "Fortress, activate Brainiac protocols," he orders and the crystals impaling Brainiac grow and push out the front. It drops the black crystal which clatters to the floor.

Clark bends down next to Brainiac's ear and whispers. "Listen to me well and pass this on to the rest of you. I will **never** free Zod," he states what is a fact.

Brainiac turns its head to look at him, black liquid flowing from the left corner of its eye and its mouth.

Clark straightens up. "Fortress...initiate purge," he orders.

White cracks appear all over Brainiac's form before it vanishes in a flash of light.

Clark lets out a breath as the crystals resume their normal positions.

Illyana steps to his side, reabsorbing her sword. "It's over," she declares it.

"No," Clark contradicts her and then adds gravely, "It hasn't even begun yet."

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Jonathan is stroking Martha's head, trying to desperately stop himself falling apart while Claire just grasps her mother's hand in her own desperation, just willing her mother to somehow pull through.

"If anyone is strong enough to get through this...it's you, sweetheart. You can't give up. You can't give up," Jonathan repeats.

"Keep fighting mom, please," Claire begs her as her mother's breathing shallows more and more and…

Martha gasps and shoots up to a sitting position. "Oh, my God!" she cries before laughing.

Claire and Jonathan stare in complete shock.

Martha pulls down at her hospital gown and all she reveals is smooth skin where the mark had previously been.

"It's gone," Jonathan says in wonder at the vanishing of the mark before he laughs, happy tears in his eyes.

Martha laughs once more.

Claire laughs, now happy tears in her eyes. "Guys! Get your butts in here!" she shouts to the assembled crowd outside.

The door opens and Hank, Charles, Dom, Ororo and Logan pour in to the sight of Martha sitting up looking as right as rain.

"Say what?!" Dom exclaims, flabbergasted.

"Clark did it...he must have..." Jonathan can give the only explanation he can think of. He knew it. He knew his son would not let them down.

Speaking of Clark…

A portal open and out steps Clark and Illyana.

Clark rushes over to his mother and hugs her. "You're ok," he says in relief. "I didn't know if it would reverse once it was gone...thank Rao you're ok," he sorta rambles on.

Martha hugs him back. "I'm fine...thanks to you I think."

"Girl-Ruskie?" Logan queries from Illyana about her presence.

Illyana gives him a sour look for that stupid nickname. "It's a long story," she brushes off answering the question.

"It can wait," Charles decides, smiling at the happy family scene. It can wait because now they have all the time in the world.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"You know it's really kinda sad," a criticising voice percolates into the ears of the sandy blond thug Nathaniel Tyron aka Neutron.

The superpowered teen, capable of absorbing radiation and expelling it in the form of energy blasts, as well as the side-effect of making him superstrong and durable, turns his head to the entrance of the jewellery store he was robbing. Hey, it's a living!

What he sees is the green haired form of Polaris standing in front of a group consisting of Quicksilver, Puzzler, Sabretooth, Plastique(against her will by the way) and the 2 Lady Masterminds.

"What are you doing here?" Neutron sneers. He hadn't seen any of them since Magneto died and he quit, walking out.

"You interrupted me," Polaris complains. "I was saying it's kinda sad how despite all the powers father gave you all you can do with them is resort to petty thievery. That's my brother's job," she teases him.

"Hey!" Quicksilver complains at her.

Polaris smirks, completely unapologetic. The rest of the group chuckle at Pietro's indignation.

Pietro grumbles. Lorna has clearly spent far too much time hanging around Wanda.

"I have nothing to say to any of you," Neutron dismisses them and makes a move to leave...only to find he can't. "Hey! What have you...huck," he almost chokes.

"Finally," Martinique says in relief.

"His voice was giving us a headache," Regan says also in relief in agreement with her sister.

They have shut him up and froze him to the spot. Powerful, skilful and downright gorgeous. Seriously why aren't men dropping to their knees at the mere sight of them again?

Lorna purses her lips. She doesn't enjoy doing this but her father gave her this task and she will see it out. "Time for you to stop talking and start listening Neutron," Polaris states. "My father is alive and well and in case you have forgotten your powers were a gift from him in exchange for your services so basically we're here to bring you back into the fold."

Neutron glares at her which is the limit of his control right now.

"What's that?" Lorna asks, cupping her ear. "You're super-duper excited about rejoining the cause because otherwise we would have to take away your powers and then leave you a walking vegetable," she says childishly. By the way she's so not enjoying laying the threats down but her father insisted.

Neutron glares more.

"He's saying some very uncomplimentary things in his head right now," Martinique points out. "And no Regan didn't choose today to dress like a slut. That's how she always dresses."

Regan glares at her sister who smirks back. "You'll pay for that," she promises.

Martinique isn't worried. Even when they were totally not getting along at all she didn't worry. This, by comparison, is friendly sisterly banter.

Lorna sighs. "Ladies, let him talk please," she requests and the two young woman release his mouth from their control. "Neutron don't make me call my father because I think you know how that'll turn out," she warns him.

"What do you want?!" Neutron demands to know.

"He's worst at listening than Pietro," Puzzler groans.

"Again hey!" Pietro complains. He's tired of Valerie and Lorna using him as a verbal punching bag.

"I already said," Lorna says grumpily, annoyed at having to repeat herself. "My father wanted all those who walked out in the wake of his supposed death back, to honour the agreements they made, including you," she states...though God only knows why. Neutron was an ass. "Now I said what will happen if you don't agree so make your choice. Join us or..." she nods at the 2 telepaths, "I leave your mind in their twisted hands."

"Like putty dough," Martinique cackles manically.

Neutron cannot...what choice does he have. "Fine," she says shortly.

"Excellent," Lorna says. "Ladies please release him and then make sure our store owners here have no memory of the fact we were ever here," she requests.

Martinique and Regan do exactly that.

Lorna blows out a breath trying to ignore Neutron's glare of her. If he keeps that up she may just get Sabretooth to remind the blond boy of what discipline look like...and ok, she's been spending way too much time around her father if she's thinking that.

Ok, ok. So just two more to find. Mastermind was last so next up; Gambit.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

So as you can probably imagine Clark and Illyana are having to explain all in yet another one of those meetings with the staff and his family in the Professor's office. As per usual Clark is doing most of the talking when it comes to the pair of them.

"So you knew?" Scott is asking, here in his role as leader of the X-Men.

"No, I had my suspicions only," Clark corrects him with a slight shake of his head. Scott was asking about whether Clark knew Fine was in fact Brainiac. "And it's not like we didn't know Brainiac was here, Scott. We did know and we knew sooner or later it would try to find a way to get me to release Zod. Point is, no I didn't know for certain and I could not entirely rule out nor give up my hope Fine really was a Kryptonian," he says that last part with the inevitable longing of one who is effectively the last of his kind.

"Why didn't you say anything, Clark?" Ororo asks.

"Because I didn't know what was going on and I couldn't take the risk of provoking Fine, like I said previously."

"And because you didn't trust us," Claire mutters, not forgetting that part.

"I won't deny that was a factor," Clark confesses, mainly because he has already said that. "But like I said you lost trust in me as well."

"Which was probably the point in everything Brainiac was doing," Illyana says in a rare contribution. "Undermining trust, separating Clark from his friends and family, driving him from them and closer to itself so Clark would easier to manipulate."

Clark takes a moment to replay everything since Fine walked into his life in his head and can see Yana is probably correct.

"So this machine was behind everything?" Sean asks. "Th' silver kryptonite being th' prime example."

"There's no way to know just how much Brainiac has been manipulating things," Clark has to admit the grim news.

Logan, who as always, has just been leaning up against the wall, asks something about what the Space Boy and Girl-Ruskie were saying. "What did you mean when you said to her..." nodding in Illyana's direction... "it was only just beginning?" he asks about that part of the story.

"You saw the ship right? The black one Nam-Ek and Aethyr came in?" Clark queries, knowing it to be true but saying it to remind Logan.

Logan nods. He did.

"Ok. That ship...is Brainiac."

"Don't get it," Logan just admits.

"Picture its size and mass. Now picture Fine's size and mass. Do those two things equate to each other?"

"Shit," is Logan's response to that.

"I'm with ya there," Dom adds, figuring out what this means.

"Fine was a….projection...a drone. That's all I destroyed. The ship contains Brainiac's core program and its power source from what I understand. This will not end until I find and destroy it...which is another reason I didn't say anything. Fine was one 'man' with all my abilities. It could be one of dozens. If it was provoked into a more direct approach...you're talking about fighting dozens of me with no weaknesses. That is a battle we cannot win right now. Brainiac is a machine. It can duplicate my abilities and have none of my vulnerabilities and so much more. Even by Kryptonian standards it is an incredibly advanced piece of technology. After all it was what destroyed Krypton on Zod's orders. You think it can't do the same to Earth?" Clark tries to get them to understand the scale of the threat and in part justify his actions.

"Will it try?" Logan asks.

Clark takes a moment to consider that. "No. I don't think so. It talked about transforming Earth into a new Krypton. Nam-Ek and Aethyr said the same thing. That must have been Zod's plan after he decided to destroy Krypton. To recreate it on Earth, no doubt in his image, his vision of what Krypton should be."

"And humanity?" the Professor queries after.

"Well that depends what it means about transforming Earth. If it means literally...uh, terraforming would be the term you're familiar with, then I doubt very much of the human race could survive the process. In either case, since I get the impression they think of humans as an inferior species, my guess would be slavery."

Silence for a moment.

"Well if they're all as pretty as you I guess I could survive in some sort of harem," Dom jokes.

That does lighten the mood slightly.

"How did you destroy Fine?" Hank wonders, his scientific curiosity kicking in.

"Like I said we knew it was here. I've been studying up at the Fortress in my spare time. It has a defence program specifically for Brainiac. I guess my father...the real Jor-El, included it. The problem is the limitations. It destroyed Fine and freed my mother from its virus obviously because it, that singular drone, was responsible but that's it. The limit of what I could do. To win I need to find a way to...uh, project this effect through all the drones back to the ship. I may not be able to destroy it completely that way but running some simulations up at the Fortress...(by the way what he was doing when Yana interrupted him for some _snuggling_ yesterday)…I do think I can disable it at the very least...assuming I can figure out how to make it work...which is not easy without, ironically Jor-El. It would take years of proper study and learning for me to understand fully what Brainiac is. I'm trying to do it in weeks, on my own, without a teacher," he tries to explain the scale of the task required to destroy Brainiac.

"So Brainiac will be back then?" Scott asks.

"Eventually. When it has come up with a new plan to make me free Zod...which I can't do. No matter what I can't let him out," Clark has to emphasise that.

"No. That much is unarguable," Charles says in agreement. From what Clark had described about Zod, releasing such a...monster really, would be unthinkable.

"There's something I don't get," Dom raises.

"Only the one thing?" Clark queries, teasing her.

Dom sticks her tongue out at him. "Why didn't Brainiac kill you? It had kryptonite. You didn't have your suit. You were pretty much helpless so why didn't it try to kill you?" she lays out what she doesn't get.

Clark sighs. "Zod has no body. It was his consciousness that was banished into the Phantom Zone. To leave he needs a vessel to possess."

"So that means...you..." Claire says, pointing at her brother as she thinks she gets it.

"I'm trying not to imagine it," Clark says about the idea of him being Zod's vessel because that's the only reason he can think of as to why Brainiac didn't kill him.

"Yes. I can see why," Charles says. No-one likes the idea of having their bodies hijacked. Something Clark sadly has personal experience of so more than most wouldn't like a repeat.

"What does this mean in relation t' th' High School?" Sean raises.

"I don't know. I hadn't considered that yet," Charles responds. Fine was...a good Principal actually. Treated the mutant students fairly. But now that they know Fine is Brainiac it can't keep up that pretence. To everyone else it will look like that Fine just vanished, went missing. "We will just have to wait until Fine is reported missing and then deal with whoever is chosen to replace him. In the short term they'll put his deputy in charge and she's not a bad person," Charles would reflect on her nature. "In the end the future direction of the education system and how it treats mutants depends on who wins the Mayoral contest."

"Yay me," Jonathan dead-pans because that falls upon him.

His sarcastic response makes everyone chuckle.

Charles sighs. This situation over the last few weeks has dented trust which, is like Illyana was saying, was no doubt the point. Brainiac was an extremely cunning foe and dangerous. Capable of all that Clark can and more besides. It seems to choose manipulation through cunning though rather than brute force...but like Clark was worried about what happens when it's provoked, backed into the position where brute force is the only option left.

And it was right here in this room with him once and Charles never sensed anything but the fact he was talking to a human being. Logan never saw through it with all his senses and neither did Clark. The level of mimicry Brainiac is capable of...well it puts even Mystique to shame.

On another day he would marvel at what a remarkable piece of technology Brainiac is. What a truly ingenious and powerful race Clark's people must have been.

Sadly today all Charles can think of is just how much trouble they are in with Brainiac and who knows how many drones, as Clark called them, out there in the world doing who knows what, preparing for yet another attempt to free Zod. They need to buy Clark time to study on what he was saying he was trying to do and help him where they can.

Clark was right. A fight with Brainiac is a battle they cannot win right now. Even if Charles disagrees over some of Clark's choices and decisions he can't argue that one.

They just have to get on as always and try and mend the rift Brainiac helped create.

* * *

Later, after dusk, Martha stands outside the Institute door on the porch, Shelby at her side as if the dumb dog knew how close today had been for the older woman.

Ororo joins her, patting Shelby. "Tired of all the platitudes," she guesses.

"Something like that."

What Ororo means is that naturally all the students were thrilled Martha was alright and were hovering around, praising her, offering to do things for her.

It's not that Martha doesn't appreciate how much they all care. It's just she doesn't like being fussed over like that.

"I am glad you're ok," Ororo expresses her own immense relief.

Martha takes a deep breath. "Me too. Though it's funny, hovering near death, one of the things that entered my head was how much I would miss the smell of a rain storm."

Ororo smiles. She knows that smell. It's one of her favourites as well. Perhaps you would think that only makes sense considering her powers over the weather. She normally wouldn't but...her eyes whiten over as clouds roll in and she brings down a short, sharp rain storm.

A huge smile adorns Martha's face as the rain pelts down. "Thank you," she whispers gratefully.

Martha's smile, the fact her friend is still here for her to do this is thanks enough for Ororo.

When Clark emerges from the door Ororo gets to sense that she should leave them alone and excuses herself.

"Hey, you," Martha greets him.

Clark takes a moment to pat Shelby. "You okay?" he asks her.

"Yeah. It's amazing how wonderful a rain storm smells when you think you'll never smell one again."

"I'm sorry, mom. I never imagined for a second you would end up on the receiving end of this."

"Well I don't think any of us could have guessed what Brainiac would do but from what you have said about the man I don't regret you doing what you have to prevent Zod's release."

Clark sighs and runs his hand through his slowly returning hair after Illyana buzz cut it a few weeks back.

"You really didn't know Fine was Brainiac, right?" Martha just makes sure.

"No. Like I said I had suspicions but I didn't have proof."

"That's good. It's good not to make assumptions and jump to conclusions over people. That's how your father and I raised you," Martha points out. Therefore how can she be mad at him if he was simply acting in the way they raised him.

"Uh, well dad hasn't always held to that," Clark points out.

It's Martha's turn to sigh. "I know," she says sadly at all the times Jonathan has jumped to conclusions about people. "It's his nature...especially when he wants to protect you."

"I guess I can't hold that against him."

"Sure you can," Martha jokes.

Clark chuckles...before sighing. "I didn't know," he confesses. "After Brainiac revealed itself I didn't know destroying him would save you," he says with horror in his tone at the idea. "I can't imagine what it would be like if you were gone."

Martha's feeling a tad philosophical after nearly dying. "The hardest thing in life is losing the people you love, but you'd learn to move on...we all do," she offers her advice.

"It wouldn't be easy. Dad's given me so much, I could never measure. But you're my heart, my soul," Clark says, spilling his soul.

Silence. Martha's not quite sure what to say to that. Instead she says quietly, after a few moments, "I...I think I saw her."

"Her?"

"In the distance...far side of the room...black hair, white skin, mark under her eye," she reveals someone she saw when hovering near death and how it was exactly how Clark described and drew her.

"You saw Dee Dee?" Clark queries in wonder.

"Dee Dee?" Martha queries that with a bemused expression.

"That's what her friends call her...and she's always there mom. You just can't see her…well I mean I think she could let us see her if she wanted to…I think."

"You seem awfully relaxed about that," Martha notes.

"I told you mom I saw...in her eyes...I can't quite remember but I know it was peaceful and that she's the underlying fundamental force of the universe. She's what keeps it all ticking along."

"I guess that is reassuring," Martha might concede.

"I meant what I said. I don't want to lose you. On the other hand knowing Dee Dee's there waiting for you lessens the dread...slightly."

"I guess I'll find out for certain one day. I can't live forever Clark," Martha has to face the facts of her own mortality.

"Neither will I. Dee Dee told me so. Though I know that's a long, long, long way off," he says with the weight of his potentially extremely long life upon him.

"Well, I...I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon," she tells him.

"Good."

And with that Mother and Son and dog stand under the porch, watching the rain fall.

* * *

_Author's Note: You didn't really think I just let Clark stupidly walk into a trap did you? Of course he had a plan and now Brainiac has been revealed and stopped...for now but rest assured the Kryptonian AI has lots to do in my story yet. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; ok, a bit of a filler chapter I'll confess before we get to all the fun of the election results and their consequences._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**At the Institute…**

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Illyana is asking her boyfriend while she stands in front of a full-length mirror, in her room, trying to decide whether this outfit is appropriate.

"Because you agreed you needed to interact more," Clark reminds her as she sits on her bed, admiring this outfit as much as the half-dozen others she has tried on so far. While he never gets this female obsession with clothes no man would turn down the chance to see their sexy girlfriend dress up.

Illyana makes a face. What she agreed to, though she's certain Clark tricked her somehow, is that triple date idea he mentioned the other week via Kitty.

Clark chuckles. Admittedly he's not sure a triple date is a fantastic idea but Illyana still isn't close to anyone but him. Even to her brother she remains closed off so anything to nudge her along the road he'll take. And today is as good as any to do this. Things were relatively quiet and had been since he defeated Fine. Best guess was that Brainiac would take some time concocting a new plan.

So October has slipped into November and this year Halloween was peaceful unlike last year at Tony Stark's party. Even if they had gotten an invite, which they never did, Clark couldn't have gone. Not with Stark part of the Avengers who are part of SHIELD who are after Clark's ass.

Though admittedly he has never seen the Avengers coming after him even after they returned from wherever they vanished to during the battle against Apocalypse.

Clark would say Halloween was interesting...if you count him keeping his promise to help Illyana maintain her control over Limbo as 'interesting'. So he basically missed that particular holiday this year. Aw well, at least he counts it as time spent with his girlfriend. Her response when he said that was an eye-roll and the muttering of her usual affectionate nickname of him of 'idiot'.

Next week was the Mayoral election so things will be very busy in the immediate aftermath. His dad was still ahead in the polls. Point is this is the very narrow window in which they could squeeze this date in.

Illyana turns her attention back to her reflection...which was smirking at her in amusement. She glares back. Her reflection childishly sticks its tongue out at her. Sometimes being magical can be a pain. Even her reflection is mocking her now.

Illyana sighs and tries to reign in her annoyance as she brushes down her outfit. It's nothing too fancy. She really doesn't have much fashion taste and her ability to determine what she likes and dislikes is still developing after being non-existence for the better part of her last decade. It's a yellow top and light blue jeans with black boots. "Will this work?" she asks Clark for his opinion as she turns round and holds her hands out to the side.

"You look lovely," Clark insists.

"That's not really answering my question," Illyana points out.

Clark rises to his feet, walks up to her, slides his hands into her back pockets and pulls her close. He kisses her briefly. "It will work," he assures her. "Relax," he tells her, his voice soft at the tension he can feel. She's nervous though she'll never admit it.

"Easy for you to say."

"Not especially. I'm not a huge fan of this sort of thing. I'm a private guy really. I would prefer it just to be the two of us."

"Then why did you talk me into it?"

"Because, like I said, you need to interact more. You have a human side and that needs companionship to help bring it out. Remember what we talked about all those weeks ago. Finding balance within yourself."

Illyana's face goes slightly pensive. Remembering her humanity was not the same as finding the balance of it against her demonic side. That was true. She sighs and blows her bangs out of her face. "Alright. I'll try it once but if I throw them into one of the pits in Limbo to be devoured it's all on your head."

"That's a joke, right?"

All Clark gets back is Yana's evil little smirk.

* * *

"Good evening Leslie," Charles greets their long term guest as he prepares for another of his daily sessions with her. Yes, she was still locked up as unfortunate as that was but they had not yet reached the point she could be trusted. On top of that even if they were talking she was still extremely reluctant to reveal anything about herself.

Lets just say progress was not as swift as Charles had hoped.

Live Wire sits on her bed, back against the wall, looking disinterested. Well you can hardly blame her can you. Can you imagine how boring it is, especially for her, stuck in a cell all day, every day.

It's not like Charles can't sense her frustrations at her confinement. He can yet what alternative is there? She's not well. And until they make that breakthrough and she opens up willingly there is none.

To this day he still doesn't know how SHIELD was involved that day they captured her. She wasn't willing to let him in her head and he's not willing to do it against her will.

So on he presses, slowly trying to push her to opening up. "So what do you wish to discuss today?" he asks her as he gets the session started.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Wanda knew her teaching with Luna would not all be fun. Luna warned her it would be so as she would be teaching her how to properly defend herself.

Wanda managed a joke referencing the DADA teacher from Harry Potter in response to that.

Luna had taken it well, quirking her lips in an amused lopsided smile and making an argument that there is really no such thing as the 'Dark Arts'. Magic is Magic is Magic, she said. It's the intent we put it to that determines whether it is 'Dark' or 'Light'.

So anyway right now Wanda and Luna are involved in a training duel...though it's hardly short of what a real one would be like, say it is shy of using truly lethal spells and incantations.

Though Wanda is certain she's going be an entire mass of bruises once they're done.

She puts all her effort into a hex which gets easily deflected and before she can respond she finds herself tied upside down, floating in the air.

An amused looking Luna strides up to her. "Now tell me, dear, how was I able to overcome your defences so easily?" she asks the restrained mutant witch.

Wanda takes a minute to think. "I...don't know," she has to admit.

Luna shakes her head. "So young," she critiques.

"What does that mean?" Wanda asks. "And can I get down...or at least turned the right way round? All the blood is rushing to my head," she complains.

Luna snaps her fingers and Wanda gets turned the right way round but not released. Luna wants a captive pupil. "It's like I said. The young tend to be too impulsive. You throw everything into every spell, quickly exhausting yourself. That's why your defences crumbled. You had no energy left to maintain them. While there are occasions where simply using overwhelming power can apply a duel against a superior opponent isn't one of them, Note how I didn't block every one of your attacks did I?"

Wanda frowns. "No. You deflected most of them."

"Or dodged them," Luna adds. "I did the minimum necessary to avoid getting hit, saving up my energy. You're mortal Wanda. You have limits in the sense your body tires."

"I don't remember tiring that day I fought War," Wanda argues.

"Really? You've said yourself you can't really remember the full details. Perhaps that's exactly how War defeated you. He simply outlasted you. You don't know."

Wanda opens her mouth to protest but nothing comes out of it because she can't really argue that. Her jaw snaps shut.

Luna smiles kindly. "I'm not angry at you or mean-spirited, Wanda. You're making mistakes, yes but that is what the young do and as your teacher I'm pointing out your weaknesses so as to correct them. You're getting there. When you're ready I'll teach you ways to reinforce your powers but before then you need to learn how to use efficiently the powers you have. At all times you should be efficient because that allows you, if you think about it, to do several spells at once. In simplest terms, from this duel, the ability to shield yourself while at the same time attacking, ensuring both areas pack the necessary...punch shall we phrase it."

Luna releases Wanda who rubs her arms.

"I know I made a joke about it before," Wanda raises, "but you know how in Harry Potter they use wands..."

Luna can see the question. "Wands are crutches," she describes them. "They do exist as focussing tools. Perhaps if one was struggling to access their magic they can be used in the early stages of teaching but you have no issues with accessing your magic Wanda. If anything it's the opposite. You access them all too readily...especially when you're being emotional. You need control...which has improved remarkably since I began teaching you even if say so myself."

"Even if **you** say so, huh?" Wanda queries with an amused grin.

"I'm very objective," Luna claims.

"Uh huh," Wanda says sceptically. "So wands as crutches?" she steers the conversation back to that.

"If you become to rely on them they can end up stifling your magical development. You flick out a wand instead of learning to draw your magic out of yourself, instead of looking within and understanding the magic inside you. Really you become fat and lazy."

"I met a witch who used this book?"

"Book...wand..." Luna shrugs. "It's all the same idea. Using a magical object as a short-cut. Magic can be thought of very crudely like a muscle. Exercise it, strengthen it."

"What use is power without wisdom," Wanda repeats a lesson Luna taught.

"Precisely. A weaker opponent can defeat you if they use their magic wisely and effectively...just like I did a moment ago."

"So you're a weaker opponent?" Wanda teases.

Luna smirks. "Tsk, tsk, whatever happened to respect for one's teacher?"

"That's not answering my question."

"And I shall not answer it. Disguising how truly powerful you are is a lesson you have yet to learn."

"But I can see how that's useful. Makes people underestimate you."

"Good girl. See, you're learning," Luna praises her.

And Wanda really thinks she is learning. More certainly than she was at Dr Strange's whom she hasn't talked to in quite a number of weeks. She really doesn't have anything much to say to him after their last argument. "So what's next?" she asks, really, really enthusiastically.

Luna smiles at the girl. With enthusiasm like that Wanda may well be ready for the next level very, very shortly.

* * *

**New York...**

"I don't dance," Illyana is stating to her boyfriend.

"Ookkaayy," Clark drags the word out in response, a little confused as to why she is suddenly dropping this into the conversation. Currently neither of them were dancing at the club they were at. They were sitting at a table.

Currently they were alone as Marie and Kitty had dragged Claire and Peter respectively to go have a dance.

"Well I'm not exactly a dance-maniac myself you know," Clark drawls in good humour.

Illyana...pouts? Why is she pouting? And good lord does she know how cute she looks when she pouts...wait, of course she does. It's one of her secret weapons and she knows it. But again why is she pouting if she doesn't want to dance...unless she actually does and doesn't know how to say so.

And people say Clark's obtuse.

"Yana...would you like to try a dance?" he offers, making it sound like a slightly innocuous question.

Illyana tilts her head as if thinking about it, not rushing to give a response. "Well if you think it a good idea, ok sure," she says, her voice flat.

Clark grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Honestly he's glad she said yes. Remember this is about getting her to allow her human side out more. She rarely ever relaxes her guard and mask apart from when they're alone.

The almost complete opposite to Illyana, Kitty was completely lost in the rhythm of the music. As X-Men they so rarely get to let their metaphoric hair down that when you do get the chance grab it with both hands. Combined with the fact it's a night out with her superhero boyfriend, their related jobs put much demands on their times, well Kitty is grabbing this night with gusto.

And for all his superpowers Peter is struggling to keep up. "Drink?" he asks her when he needs a break.

Kitty nods as she bops along to the music, almost lost in her own little world. Yeah, she really needed this. This chance to relax, blow off steam. Things are so tense in Bayville because of the election, combined with the influx of mutants into District X and the increased tensions that causes with both the authorities and the hate groups like the Friends of Humanity who continue with their low-level thuggery, intimidation and attacks. Nothing big like their previous attempt on District X. Just the low-level stuff which is really hard to stop.

On top of that, for Kitty, there is her little secret side-project of training her new trick of reversing her powers, increasing her density to make herself strong and durable. It was physically and mentally exhausting to keep it up for any length of time. Kitty's hope is that with practice and repetition she could find a way to not make it so draining. That way she can be more useful...especially to her boyfriend. The idea of helping Peter out is a big reason she's doing this after all.

And Kitty generally has warm, happy thoughts about her boyfriend. Warm to scorching hot when she recalls their intimate time together. The image of Peter without clothes...hmm, Kitty bites her lower lip to try and stop the flush of heat flowing through her.

With her mind adrift Kitty doesn't see it coming when she bumps into someone. She spins round. "Sorry...Lance?!" she chokes in shock at seeing her brown-haired, earthquake generating ex.

"Kitty?" Lance queries in disbelief at his eyes...as his eyes roam all over her. She looked...really, really good Lance has to say.

"Kitty?" another voice breaks in as Peter returns.

In a word...awkward.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

You know Jonathan is starting to wonder if he has unleashed a monster in making Chloe his campaign manager. With a week to go to the election she was still beavering away, trying to cover every last detail for the final push.

"Uh, Chloe, you're not working yourself too hard are you?" the older man queries in concern.

Chloe waves her gold coloured hand dismissively from where she is currently standing, pinning things to a wall in the 'campaign headquarters' so to speak. Basically one of the sitting rooms converted.

Now as Jonathan recalls with her Wall of Weird Chloe does have a tendency to like to put things up like that as if she needs it to help her keep it all straight.

Huh, Clark does that too. Must have picked that habit up from his best friend.

"Nah, I've got it," Chloe assures him.

Jonathan sighs. "Chloe. Stop," he commands her.

Not use to hearing such a tone from Mr Kent, Chloe does indeed stop.

"Sit," he orders her.

Chloe sits down on a nearby chair.

"Chloe I want to say this now just in case I don't get a chance later," he begins with.

Chloe slightly arches a golden coloured eyebrow but says nothing.

"I want to thank you Chloe..."

"You don't have to do that," she cuts in.

"Chloe. Zip it," Jonathan cuts back in, making the motion of zipping his lips. "Yes. I do because I know this hasn't been easy for you, making yourself public after your transformation."

In Chloe's habitual habit she pulls at her sleeves whenever someone raises that topic.

Jonathan sighs slightly at seeing the fact she's still doing that. He refrains from raising it. "I want you to know that no matter the result next week that I appreciate what you've done since becoming my campaign manager. You're a vast improvement on Sosnick."

Chloe beams at that.

"Than again that isn't saying much," he teases her, making Chloe pout in response and him chuckle.

"You know you are still ahead in the polls," Chloe points out.

"Never take it for granted."

"I'm not," she says, jerking her thumb at the work Mr Kent interrupted.

"Still like I was saying I needed to thank you."

"That's ok Mr Kent. It's a worthwhile cause," Chloe says with complete belief.

It is. It always was. It was just originally Jonathan hated the idea of making himself a public figure and the scrutiny that gets. "So how are you doing, Chloe?" he asks, shifting topics.

"Huh?" she says, perplexed by the question.

"With your powers, your life," Jonathan elaborates.

"Oh," Chloe says. "Alright, I guess."

"Still dating Bobby aren't you?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah," she says distinctly. Though she's been so busy lately she hasn't had much time for him. That's...probably not healthy for their relationship. She'll need to watch that.

"And your powers?"

"Well before all this," she gestures at the organised chaos of her campaign managing, "I was studying medicine and biology in my spare time. The idea being the better grasp of human physiology I had the better I could utilise my powers. Knowledge base first and then moving on to exploring how to best utilise my powers," she recalls how the Professor and Beast explained it to her.

Jonathan nods. "Well once the election is over I'm certain you can find the time to get back to that," she says assuredly.

Chloe says nothing and only bites her lower lip. All these weeks later and she's still struggling to come to terms with her new self.

* * *

**New York...**

Kitty quickly moves past awkward as her last memories of Lance(him choosing Magneto over her) come back in full force. She quickly moves to pissed off. "What are you doing here, Lance?" she asks, her tone filled with her anger and aggravation.

"Having a night out," Lance answers, his eyes moving from her to the brown-haired boy standing there, giving him a hard look.

Kitty notices. "This is Peter. My boyfriend," she introduces him, deliberately going through the act of putting her arm around Peter's waist and pulling him close. Essentially she's always wanted to rub it in Lance's face the fact she has a boyfriend like Peter and low and behold here's her chance.

Lance's eyes narrow considerably as he takes in the boy.

Peter returns the glare. He's not happy to see this guy who he knows hurt his Kitty.

"You're dating him?" Lance asks, incredulity clear in his voice.

"Am I dating the boy who loves me more than his belief in a mutant terrorist and makes sure I'm the centre of his world? Hmm, let me see, how to answer that one..." Kitty mock ponders, tapping her chin with her finger.

"There's no need for that tone, Kitty," Lance chastises her.

Peter's eyes flash with annoyance but a gentle squeeze round his waist from Kitty tells him that she wants to handle it so being he's completely respectful of her he bites his tongue...though it pains him to hold back so many retorts he's long dreamed up of hitting this jackass with.

"Lance as much as I would love to rub it in your face how great a boyfriend I have now," Kitty says, actually airing a long held thought of hers to do exactly that. "Lets get back to why are you here?" she repeats her question. "Last I knew you were hanging around in that mutant nation of old Buckethead."

"Keep your voice down," Lance snaps, waving his hands around wildly, upset Kitty is just blurting out that great secret in the middle of a club.

Kitty arches an eyebrow. "Lance as much as you may want it to stay a secret it won't forever. Too many satellites and such above looking down. Sooner or later someone will spot it no matter what sort of stealth technology Magneto is using...and you still aren't answering the question. Why are you here?"

Lance was finding something extremely disconcerting about the way Kitty gazed at him inquisitorially. Her gaze never flinched or moved. Even the way she spoke was different. There hadn't been any of her 'Valley Girl' speak. She was cool, calm...and yes, back to disconcerting. "It's nothing I can talk about...in public."

Kitty's other eyebrow joins its compatriot in rising. He wants to talk in private with her. "Fine," she agrees. "I'll meet you outside in a minute," she informs him and watches him go.

"Are you sure?" comes the rather anxious sounding question from her boyfriend.

Kitty turns her head and sees the worry in his eyes. Aw, he's so cute when he's fretting about her. "He's up to something," she states. "Otherwise why is he in New York? And where's his hanger-ons? If he quit Magneto he could have just said it already. No. There's a reason, probably not a good one and he won't say it in front of you so I'll go and talk to him and see what I can pry out of him. You trust me to handle this, right?"

"Is that even a question?" Peter asks back. "Of course I trust you...but I can trust you and still worry you know."

"I know snookums."

"Snookums?" Peter queries that word.

Kitty smirks. "Yes, snookums," she confirms as she wanders off after Lance.

"Snookums?" Peter repeats, dumbfounded. "Since when did I become 'snookums'?" he mutters to himself.

* * *

Kitty finds Lance outside easily enough.

"How long you been dating?" he asks her.

Kitty barely restrains from rolling her eyes. Seriously. That's his first question. "None of your beeswax," is her rather tetchy reply.

"What can he do?" Lance continues the questioning.

"I refer you to my previous response."

"Is he...a flat-scan?"

Kitty scowls. "Don't ever use that term in my presence Lance. It's as insulting as when we get called muties," she tells him off. "And my personal life ain't up for discussion. You lost that right when you left me."

"You dumped me," he argues.

"No. You chose Magneto over me. Plus you're an inconsiderate ass."

Lance scowls at her now.

"We are not here to discuss my private life, Lance," she repeats. "It's exactly what it says it is. Private. Now how about you tell me why you're here. Finally smarted up and left Magneto or are you on a mission for him, hmm?" she inquires.

"Is that really what we're going to talk about?"

Kitty arches an eyebrow. "I don't see what else you and I have to talk about."

"Us."

"There is no us...oh my god," Kitty says in exasperation as she realises what he's aiming at. "You really thought, what? That we could just resume our friendship or something? Uh, hello! Friendships take trust. You, I wouldn't trust to open a baked beans can. Not even a ring-pull one."

"Are you that brainwashed by Xavier, Kitty? Or so enamoured with that _boyfriend _of yours," he says, the word 'boyfriend' spoken with a sneer.

Kitty blows out a breath of annoyance. "This is a waste of time," she declares. "If you aren't going to explain why you're here we have nothing to talk about," she dismisses him, trying really hard to keep her cool despite his insults. She turns to leave.

Lance grabs her arm to try and stop her.

Big mistake.

Kitty increases her own density, grabs the arm and twists it behind Lance's back as she slams him up against the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Lance complains. "How are you doing that?!" he demands to know as he tries and fails spectacularly to escape her grip.

"New trick," Kitty says flatly, her anger seething under the surface. "Do you like it? I don't get to practice it against real opponents too often but I think I could give your old pal Fred a run for his money. Now I could break your arm and every other bone in your body until you tell me what I want to know or you could go and get lost? What option will it be, Lance?" she asks him and to show how serious she is she increases the pressure on his arm.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go!"

"Option B then," Kitty says, with a hint of disappointment that he still chooses Magneto over everything else. She releases him and he stalks off rubbing his arm and muttering obscenities under his breath.

"There's trouble coming."

Kitty gasps and spins round, coming face to face with… "Clark!" she snaps at him, standing there, appearing from nowhere, just his usual then.

"Kitty," he replies deliberately annoyingly cheerfully.

"Don't do that!"

"But it's so much fun," he cheers childishly.

Kitty rolls her eyes. "What did you mean trouble?" she asks him.

"Like you were asking. Why is he here?"

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"Supersight and superheaing. You really think I didn't see him?"

Kitty has to concede that fact. "So you were saying?"

"I wonder...election next week. Think he could be here to disrupt it?"

Kitty cocks her head. The timing does seem a little too coincidental.

"If you want to be optimistic perhaps they're just here to watch events and report back to their boss. I guess it must interest him to see how the result. Probably thinks Kelly will win and he'll get proven right about humans being douchebags."

Kitty's lips twitch in amusement at Clark's phrasing.

"In any scenario we better tell the Professor and see if can pick Lance up on Cerebro and look for his old chums. Man, how long has it been since we humiliatingly kicked their asses?"

"It's been awhile," Kitty will concede, a small nostalgic smile on her face.

"The good old days, huh?" Clark calls them.

"Strangely they were," Kitty would say. Back before mutants were revealed and they weren't taking daily abuse.

"Yeah. They were," Clark says with a wistful sigh and that momentary haunted look in his eye he gets from time to time when he has to contemplate his more recent experiences as he compares now to back then.

Kitty doesn't miss the look but chooses not to raise it. It's not the 1st time she's seen it on him. She's also seen it from time to time on Storm and the Professor. It's not her place to push them on what must be painful memories. "Sooo...triple date idea, awesome right?" she asks, shifting subjects.

"It is nice to see Yana relax and have fun," Clark would agree that much. She does seem to like to dance after all. "Well have fun that isn't her idea of fun," he mutters because Yana's idea of fun is...beyond description.

"Huh?" Kitty asks at that last bit.

"Nothing. Lets just go back in and enjoy the rest of the evening while we can. Could be our last chance for awhile," Clark thinks.

Kitty nods along, proceeds to grab Clark's arm and 'drag' him back inside.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

When Guy Spears said he would shut Pow-R8 production down he, of course, was lying. He entered into a partnership with Graydon Creed to produce a more concentrated, more lethal version of the component of the drink that was fatal to mutants.

And right now he and Graydon were at the secret facility, inspecting the vats filled with the poison.

"It's all ready as we discussed," Spears is telling Graydon. "When the catalyst is added the liquid will vaporise creating a lethal gas," he goes to add the adjustment both felt would make the agent more useful. The ability to turn it into a gas.

Graydon nods along. "And then they will all get what is coming to them," he promises, hate clear in his tone.

"Mr Spears! Mr Spears!" a voice interrupts as a young, bespectacled man come running up to them. Spears' personal assistant.

"Yes. What?" Spears asks, irritation clear in his voice.

"Sir I found something," the man says breathlessly.

Graydon growls in annoyance. "Spears," he mutters.

Spears raises his hand in a gesture that asks Graydon to let him handle this. "Get to the point," he demands.

"Right, yes," the slightly dishevelled man stumbles over his words. "It's the product," he says, referring to what is the vats.

"What about it?" Spears asks.

"Someone's changed the concentration levels!"

"So?"

"So?! At this concentration the gas is fatal to humans as well as mutants."

Spears' expression hardens. "I truly wished you hadn't found that out," he states, his tone emotionless.

"Sir?" the man queries confused. "I don't under-ugghhh!" the man's sentence gets strangled out by the metal projection now sticking through his heart that comes from his employer's transfigured hand. He looks at Spears wide-eyed as his boss' appearance changes to that of the fake persona called Milton Fine.

"I'm afraid Mr Spears hasn't been with us for quite some time," Brainiac explains the situation in the last few seconds of the man's life.

Brainiac retracts its weapon and reforms its hand as the man falls to the ground dead. The Kryptonian AI then turns to its puppet. "Mr Creed, you understand my directives, yes?"

Graydon nods, blank expression on his face. "When the results of the election are announced, regardless of the outcome, I release the gas, pronouncing publicly how it is for the greater good of humanity."

"The gas at these levels will kill everyone there, including Kal-El's friends and family. He'll do anything to protect them...except release General Zod it seems so let us see his reaction once all those he cares for are permanently taken away from him. In any case, as you might say, the results and his reactions should be interesting to document."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Once again same reasons as before. Real life is providing many distractions. As I said bit of a filler mostly though putting a couple of pieces in place. Why is Lance back? And who's with him? And Brainiac is far, far from done with Clark. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; It's election day!_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The tension had been building all week but today was the day.

Today was the day to vote for Bayville's new Mayor.

On one hand you had Jonathan Kent, campaigning for human-mutant equality, laying out plans on how to deal with the new mutant population of Bayville.

On the other you have Robert Kelly who has been campaigning for the segregation, essentially, of mutants from humans. Since his son was arrested for Jonathan's attempted assassination Robert has been trying to make up lost ground but for a lot of people you can just see that his heart isn't quite in it in the same fashion any more.

Of course lots of people across the country are tuning in to this election to see which way the political winds are blowing in terms of public opinion on the mutant issue. So far all you can say is that opinion has become very polarised.

One group very interested in this is the Hellfire Club, especially Sebastian Shaw as the outcome will determine how he next tries to reach out to his daughter. He accepts getting close to her once again is a longer term project. Why he is putting in such effort are reasons for his knowledge only.

Also it is still Shaw's belief that Kelly will lose. That Kelly's son's bungled assassination attempt cost his father the election. Like he said to the man himself when he found him drowning his sorrows in alcohol, when Kelly is ready to stop feeling sorry for himself Shaw will be there because Kelly hit a theme that plays out well with at least some of the electorate. Don't think he didn't but the best way for Shaw to protect mutants like himself and Claire is to control the man who leads the anti-mutant crusade.

It's how the Hellfire Club conducts business.

A Hellfire Club that is about to undergo some significant changes. The stuff he has been using the Hellions for is part of it...but the details of that are for another day.

Anyway as was being said, tension. Meant a large visible police presence as people made their way to the polling stations.

For those at the Xavier Institute this was the worst part. The waiting. They've done all they can. Now it's up to the electorate.

The fate of the future direction of this city and it's rapidly increasing mutant population is in the hands of the people.

Hey, it's democracy.

It may not be perfect but it's the best system mankind has come up with so far to select its governments.

Or that is what Clark is trying to explain to his girlfriend after she finally showed some interest. Mostly when she noticed Clark disappeared for an hour or two when he accompanied his father to the polling station as the family cast their votes, along with everyone else at the mansion who was eligible to vote.

Anyway as per typical for Yana she chose when Clark was in the middle of a Danger Room workout to ask about it.

It was Clark's way of distracting himself from his worry and unless something very serious happens it is also better Superman is persona non grata considering his less than stellar reputation of being 'Wanted for Questioning' by SHIELD due to him being a literal illegal alien.

Illyana sits on a park bench as Clark works his way through a gauntlet of the varying opponents he has faced over the years. Right now it's Toyman and an army of toys.

Illyana knows she has seen most of this from inside Clark's mind but even she thinks the doll mask wearing loon is creepy.

Yes, her. The Queen of Limbo.

Ok, yes he's pretty lame as well. A point she is making to her boyfriend.

"I'm not disagreeing," he says as he melts some oversized hungry hungry hippos with his heat vision. "But since he's a recurring villain I have to keep my skills sharp. He'll be back...one day," Clark says, with a hint of sadness for everything that Schott has endured. "You know you could be helping," he argues.

"Why would I do that?" she asks with an impish grin.

"Because as skilled as you are, practice against different foes from anything you know or have faced before can only help become a better warrior."

Illyana cocks her head to one side as she considers that. "You could have a point...I suppose."

"Excellent," Clark says, jumping on that. He's been hoping to come up with a reason to get her to join in with training and then move on to her joining in a team session or two with one of the teams. All part of getting her to connect. "Danger Room," he speaks up to the voice recognition component of the room. "Initiate Sentinel Program...6," he chooses after a moment.

The holograms of the room shift and change completely to a dark night in the middle of a nondescript city simulation.

Clark moves over the nearest street-lamp and leans against it, folding his arms as a distant roar draws nearer.

"Aren't you going to get prepared?" Illyana asks him.

"Nope," Clark says casually as he examines his fingernails for dirt.

The roar gets deafening before dozens of Sentinels appear from in between the buildings and land, surrounding himself and Illyana.

"HALT MUTANT," one of them commands.

"Hmm, remind me Yana, sweetheart which of us is a mutant again?" he asks her, an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

It clicks what he has done. Illyana glares at him.

"Your choice. Surrender or fight," Clark informs her.

"I'll make you pay for this," she promises.

"Uh huh," Clark says, very relaxed. "I would choose sweetie before they automatically label you a threat," he prompts her to not forget the Sentinels threatening her.

"Ok. I'll choose. Danger Room…end program," she commands and the whole thing shuts down.

"I call cheating," Clark says with a mock annoyed look at her.

Yana shrugs, all the while maintaining her impish smirk.

"You know in real life you can't do that," he argues.

"I know that," Illyana accepts, perfectly seriously.

"And whatever happened to agreeing with me that testing yourself against different foes?" he wonders.

"I never agreed I would do it right now," she points out.

"Brat."

"Idiot."

Clark chuckles, walks up to her and gives her a sweet kiss.

Illyana moans pleasurably. "You're too good for me," she admits in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah...but what else is new?" he quips with a lopsided grin.

"Again. Idiot."

"Again. Brat," he mimics her.

"You're crazy."

"Pot meet kettle."

"I am not familiar with that saying."

"You're a terrible liar."

"_I'm _a terrible liar?!"

"That's what I said."

"I'm the demon-sorceress Queen of Limbo I'll remind you."

"And how does that relate to your terrible ability to lie?"

"It means the opposite. It means I'm a master of lying."

Clark looks at her for a whole minute before he bursts out in laughter. "Wow," he says, wiping a mock tear from his eye. "I almost believed you there."

Illyana mutters some things in her native Russian that are best not repeated.

* * *

It's of course evening time, 7pm, when the polls close and the counting begins. It isn't until some time after that that everyone at the Institute prepares to leave to head to the City Hall where the result will be announced.

On the way out Clark bumps into Wanda, someone he hasn't had a chance to spend time with much lately...which would explain why he is caught off-guard by how...formfitting shall he call it, her dress is. It certainly highlights some very impressive curves he wasn't aware she possessed not to mention shows a lot of skin. Something Wanda use to hate doing.

"Uh...hi Wanda," he says, his voice a little squeaky.

"Hi Clark," she greets him cheerily, a huge smile on her face.

"You're looking...good, uh, happy," he slightly stumbles over himself.

Wanda's smile becomes impish. "Well thank you, Clark and here I thought you never noticed I was a girl."

Clark doesn't respond to that directly. "You're in a good mood," he remarks.

"And why not? Life's good and when your dad trounces Kelly it will be even better."

"Well better not count chickens before they're hatched."

"Really, Clark? A farm related metaphor from a farmboy is so...clichéd," she teases him.

Clark shrugs. He's never been ashamed of where he came from. "So how are things?" he asks her. "I know we haven't hung out much lately," he says apologetically and he has been meaning to get around to spending time with Wanda, what with what Yana said about a dark taint to Wanda's magic appearing.

"Hey you've been busy, I've been busy, it's fine," Wanda waves it off lightly.

"Ah yes, busy, that's one way of putting it," Clark says with grim humour. "And you've been what? Spending time with your mysterious, mystical friend?"

"There's nothing mysterious about her, Clark," Wanda argues and Clark notices the instant mood change from the cheery one moments ago to a more defensive tone now.

"Beyond you don't mention a thing about her, no not at all."

"I can't discuss that. I gave my word when she agreed to teach me that it would remain secret...and who are you to lecture me? You won't say a thing about whatever secrets your girlfriend has."

"Lecture? I'm not lecturing you. I was merely pointing out a fact and yes I am aware about keeping secrets and the right to do so. All I was doing was asking how you were," Clark tries to mollify her, wondering what caused this, her jumping to being so aggressively defensive.

Wanda's blue eyes narrow significantly. With a noise of annoyance she turns on her heels and stomps off.

Clark rubs the back of his neck. Ok, that didn't go well and all it does is raise his worry levels. If Wanda is dabbling in the dark arts she may not realise the effect that can have on her. His relationship with Illyana, while an extreme example, shows the effects that path can lead to.

Plus sudden mood swings...he has experience of those and the possible causes. Could Wanda's new friend be manipulating her in some fashion unknowingly to the mutant witch?

Ok, ok, let her cool down and try talking to her again, more carefully next time. Clark's recent experiences have left him quite preceptive to the fact that Wanda's behaviour there was off. He just needs to rethink how to approach her next time.

But it'll have to wait. Time to get going. Election results and all that.

* * *

**Bayville City Hall…**

As you would expect security around the City Hall is very tight as you have rival groups of protesters, pro and anti-mutant facing off against each other outside.

Inside there is tension but the two rival groups maintain decorum. It wouldn't do to look like you're not adhering to democratic principles.

Robert Kelly was a very subdued man and had been ever since his son tried to assassinate Jonathan Kent. He had just never recovered his passion for the fight and it showed whenever he spoke. The enthusiasm just wasn't there like it had been before.

So what you had was everyone important there.

Especially people important to Clark...just like Brainiac had calculated.

Now the most obvious...shall we call it wrinkle, to its plan was, of course, Clark himself. Up to now Brainiac had managed to cloud the work the Friends of Humanity were up to to prepare for this evening's events from the Kryptonian teen.

Kal-El's distractions with his personal relationships with these humans would be his downfall. That was certain.

Now what Brainiac needs is another distraction so Kal-El does not see the final parts of his plan being put into action tonight.

And what better distraction than itself. A prize Kal-El cannot resist chasing after seeing the level of threat Brainiac poses.

It's plain logic you understand.

* * *

Clark is sticking close to his parents when he hears it. A high-pitched noise that makes him wince...but affects no-one else.

"_**There's only one being on this planet with less than 4 legs that can hear this frequency, Kal-El and that's you."**_

Brainiac.

"_**No doubt you're trying to triangulate where I am broadcasting this signal from. I'll save you the effort. You'll find me at Bayville's main reservoir. I suggest you make your appearance promptly Kal-El because as you know I have little regard for these humans you are so fond of."**_

Clark's brow knits tightly as his mind works out the many, many bad things Brainiac could do to the main source of Bayville's water supply. The implication in Brainiac's words was there, clear enough, that he was going to do something to it. Poison it perhaps. He shakes his head, pulls his family aside and explains that he has to leave.

"It's a trap," Claire states.

"Thank you Admiral Ackbar," Clark rattles off sarcastically getting a stuck out tongue in response. "I figured that out. In fact it's so blatant it doesn't seem like Brainiac at all yet I can't refuse it can I. If Brainiac does something to the water supply it could kill thousands."

"So how are we handling this?"

"**We're **not," Clark points out. "If we both leave it'll look suspicious. Say I felt ill or something. I'll handle this and I don't have a lot of time. I really need to go. Tell the Professor I'll call if I need help but honestly unless I do call stay here just in case this is simply meant to lure me away," he advises, his mind working out that a reason Brainiac is being so blatant is simply to lure Clark away, knowing he can't possibly refuse to address the possible threat.

"Be careful son," Jonathan tells him.

"I doubt that's gonna help against this," Clark mutters discouragingly because Brainiac is simply that level of threat. He spins on his heels, strides out, stopping only a moment next to Bart...or at least to any normal person it looks like a moment and then he's gone from the room.

* * *

So one quick stop at the mansion to change into his costume of red and blue jacket with his family crest on it, over a blue t-shirt, blue pants and red boots and Clark arrives at the reservoir with the usual accompanying gust of wind.

Another gust of wind signals the arrival of Brainiac. "Kal-El. I was beginning to think you had turned down my gracious invitation."

Clark snorts as he looks the machine up and down. "Still wearing that same face then," he remarks as the appearance Brainiac still has of Milton Fine.

"For now I find it easier to have a form you would recognise," Brainiac explains.

"Uh huh," Clark remarks as he folds his arms across his chest. "You know there are easier ways to talk to me than to make rather clichéd implied threats, Brainiac."

"My apologises for the rather crude threat. Expedience trumped originality on this occasion."

Why does Clark doubt Brainiac is really sorry in any fashion? Perhaps because it's an emotionless machine. Yes, that could be it. "So what do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Free Zod. Not going to happen. I will not let you or him do to Earth what you did to Krypton."

"Krypton received the only just judgement possible for its failure to recognise its saviour."

"How a machine can spout such utter illogical tripe defies belief. Zod did a doozy when he corrupted your programming didn't he."

"General Zod merely educated me."

"You know until right now I didn't know it was possible for a machine to be insane."

"It's not. That is an organic failing."

"Since we both know I'm not going to free Zod why don't we just jump right to the part where you threaten me with the consequences for not agreeing to do so."

"Very well," Brainiac agrees. It reaches into its pocket and pulls out a black pellet. "A fact you should be aware of Kal-El is I do not make idle or false threats. Evidence of which is what I did to your human mother. If you hadn't destroyed my duplicate the disease would have killed her."

Clark's jaw twitches as his temper rises at the memory of how close he came to losing his mother.

"I won't bore you with the exact composition of this pellet but needless to say it will cause a great number of your beloved humans to die once it is added to their water supply."

"Unless I free Zod."

"Correct."

"Well I've already said how I won't do that. To do so will simply condemn an even greater number of people to die. So you see Brainiac, when those are my options, the death of thousands against the death of millions, possibly billions, I simply cannot agree to release him now can I."

"We'll see how long your resolve lasts when those you love start dying," Brainiac states.

"Is this the part where you offer to spare them if I agree to your demands?"

"Insightful Kal-El."

"Nah. Not really. Been at this heroing thing awhile...which you should know. You won't believe how clichéd the hams get. A category I can add you to."

"You waste your time trying to provoke me Kal-El. I possess no emotions. You cannot anger, annoy or irritate me into acting rashly."

"Wasn't trying to, bub," Clark says with a stupid grin on his face.

Brainiac actually frowns as its mind tries to calculate what Kal-El means. "You are attempting to delay me," it works out.

"Moi?" Clark asks, faux innocence clear on his face, his hand placed on his chest. "I can't imagine what you mean. Surely you don't credit me with the intellectual acumen to deceive you."

Brainiac wastes no more time on 'banter' and flicks the poison pellet towards the water before it bursts into superspeed, charging into Clark and attempting to prevent his response. Clark struggles with the artificial intelligence whose strength at least matches his own.

"You should have listened to me Kal-El," the machine tells him.

"Actually," Clark says as he grits his teeth against the strain as he grapples with Brainiac. "You should have listened to yourself," he counters with. "I was trying to delay you. By the way where oh where did that pellet go?"

Brainiac's head snaps round to the body of water. The poison hasn't dissolve into it like it was suppose to. "What have you done Kal-El?"

"Me?" Clark asks as he manages to get an advantage on the machine and bodily throws it, carving out a trench into the earth. "Apart from repeatedly kicking your ass you mean? Well let me see here..." he mock ponders, tapping his chin.

Brainiac rises to its feet, still unable to calculate what Kal-El has done and how. "If I possessed emotions, Kal-El, it would sadden me to see how contaminated by these humans you have become. Then again your parents were little better when it came to acting like true Kryptonians."

"You're not going to bait me, Brainiac, with mention of my parents. I've been through too much to fall for such a simple ploy. In fact you could say I've been to Hell and back. Let me tell you it's very enlightening on learning perspective and restraint. In fact lets face it you had to essentially drug me before to get me to act out shall I phrase it."

"Then I'll simply have to state the true state of your situation. This is not the only water source I plan to poison tonight. My other selves have other targets all across this country. Lets see how clever you truly are. Stop me if you can," Brainiac challenges him before vanishing in a blur.

A gust of wind later…

"Man what a prat," a certain blond speedster remarks as he tosses a black pellet into the air and catches it. After all who else can move so fast not even Brainiac noticed his intervention.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Clark says with a lop-sided grin. See it pays having superspeed conversations, which is what happened when Clark stopped by Bart earlier. He had a feeling he would need help.

"So what now?" Bart wonders.

"Clearly this is designed to keep me away from Bayville," Clark can plainly see as he fishes out his phone from his pocket. "But Brainiac isn't bluffing. It doesn't bluff. I have trust in our friends to take care of themselves." Though warning them will be on his list of things to do. "Meanwhile we need to find where else Brainiac is tonight and stop it before thousands die."

Bart nods along. Guess it's gonna be one of _those _days.

Clark dials a friend for help. "Hey Victor," he greets his cybernetic friend. "How are you?...Good, good, I wish this was a social call but I need your unique skills. I need you to locate every reservoir in the US and get me satellite images if you can. One of my enemies is threatening to poison them...yep, one of _those _days..."

"I get the feelin this is gonna be a looonnnggg night," Bart complains.

Clark couldn't argue with him on that one.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It's a mixture of little free time and my muse taking an extended vacation. So anyway back to the action and Brainiac's plan is obvious but it doesn't matter that it is. All it needs to unleash its mutant poison gas is Clark away from Bayville where he can't interfere...which is what seems to be happening so good on the artifical intelligence. All things going to plan so far. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; will Brainiac succeed and therefore will my story be coming to a very abrupt surprise ending?_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Bayville City Hall…**

Logan hates politics with a passion. Perhaps it's just his animal nature. There's no politics in nature. It has its own unique order. Perhaps he hates it all because politicians are amongst the people who have screwed his life over again and again. Perhaps it's because they're duplicitous pieces of crap that Logan wouldn't piss on if they were on fire.

Still here he is in a hall full of them and their sycophantic hanger-ons.

Of course he is not counting Jon-boy. Nope, his friend wasn't a politician. He was just an ordinary guy who, hopefully, if he won tonight might just be able to make it a bit easier to be a mutant in this town.

As long as Kelly was sunk Logan would be happy.

In that cause he continues to do his job and protect Jon-boy. Right now he's wandering around the hall, just scoping things out.

He sniffs the air.

He sniffs it again, harder.

There's something there. Something faint. Something almost familiar but Logan can't quite place it. Like something he may have briefly sniffed before...or someone.

He needs to check this out and figure it out so he vanishes from the hall without a soul noticing as he tries to track down the source of the scent tickling his nostril hairs.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Zipping across the heart of America's great internal expanse(and no not the waistline of many of its citizens though that joke was made(guess by who)) two blurs, one red and gold, the other red and blue.

"This wasn't how I was planning to spend my evening," the younger of the two, currently known as Impulse, complains.

"Me neither," the older one replies back, him being the alien teen known already to the world as Superman. "Especially since I can barely stop for a hot dog any more while in this suit without SHIELD showing up and chasing my ass," he continues, griping on a subject that really, really 'grinds his gears'.

Bart makes a face. Those SHIELD guys are just jerks, plain and simple, for chasing his friend around and trying to capture him for no other reason than Clark is an alien.

Anyway, back on topic, one may ask where exactly the two superfast teenagers are heading. Well their friend Victor Stone aka Cyborg had worked his magic, come through for them and located several other versions of their 'good buddy' Brainiac. The Kryptonian AI was clearly not trying very hard not to be found so Bart and Clark were on their way to their next showdown and prevent any attempt to poison the water sources of America that supply clean drinking water to millions of America. In short they are trying to stop Brainiac from murdering millions.

"I think this is where we should separate," Superman tells Impulse. They had worked out a plan. Part of the reason Clark was running instead of flying was so he and Bart could talk it out what they were going to do.

"Right on."

"Remember not to be seen," Superman reminds him because when it comes to his friend...well Bart doesn't always have the longest attention span ever and can forget things.

"Dude...trust me," Impulse replies with that cocky grin of his. One quick salute later and he changes direction and speeds up way beyond what Clark could ever manage and vanishes in a flash of golden lightning.

"I hate it when he says that," Superman mutters with a resigned sigh.

* * *

When Superman gets to his destination this time there's no talking, no jokes, nothing even all that subtle to be honest. He doesn't have the time to be subtle and honesty he doesn't need to be. He can't afford to be. He's not sure how many drones he has to face yet.

So when his vision zeroes in on his target Superman just plows straight into the humanoid facsimile as hard as he can and carries it away from the reservoir, grabbing at the wrist of the hand holding an identical black pellet to before.

His eyes glow red hot and he focuses it on said wrist. Now no matter what super advanced material Brainiac is composed of one thing Clark remembers War use to revel in was the notion that everything burns...which, as horrific a memory as it is, is true in a way. You heat up a substance hot enough it'll dissolve, at the high end into a superheated plasma and Clark's not aiming that high. Just to soften the material, slice it, cut it, like a laser scalpel…

...and with some(read a lot of) effort rip the hand away!

Hey! He did it.

Yay him!

He kicks the AI away to give himself the few seconds he needs to pry the fingers open and retrieve the poison pellet.

Now what to do with the hand?

Oh Clark knows!

He zips over to where Brainiac landed and uses the machine's own hand to slap it across the face. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself," he chimes with childish joy. Hey, he has to take his moments of fun wherever he can find them. He then uppercuts the machine hard enough to send it high into the air.

After that he has no more time to waste so chucks the severed hand away and zips off to the next location, hoping Bart is managing ok.

* * *

Mentioning Bart brings us to the main water source for the great city of Metropolis.

Ah, memories.

Metropolis. That's where Bart and Clark first met and his friend saved him from his rather misguided path.

Profitable path...but misguided.

Totally.

Anyway he better get to it.

Seems like a certain 'Angel' in black and red is already here.

What?

Oh why is Nightwing here?

Hey even as fast as Bart and Clark are they can't be everywhere at once so they called up a couple of friends. Sue them.

And the aforementioned Angel is fighting another copy of Fine.

Bart sighs.

Like he said. Long night.

He sees an opportunity as Nightwing manages to bat the hand holding the pellet up, loosening the grip. Bart zips in, all this, to him, happening in slow motion and grabs it away before he comes to a stop a short distance away.

He whistles real loud and puts a stop to the fight. "Lose something kemosabe," he says with that arrogant cockiness.

Brainiac's eyes narrow. "Kal-El was foolish to involve others in this," it comments.

Impulse snorts. "Foolish is my middle name...uh, no, wait that's not right. It's actually smoking hot handsome but that's just a minor quibble really."

Nightwing rolls her eyes in a manner she often does whenever she's in Impulse's company. The ego is just astounding.

"Anyway would love to stay and chat, really," Impulse says insincerely. "But we have to get going. See ya!" he waves before in a flash of red and gold lightning he vanishes along with Nightwing.

A hero's work never ends.

* * *

**Bayville City Hall…**

Logan would never, ever call himself a hero. Too much blood on his hands. Nope. He's just a guy who knows how to survive.

Course some people(cough Jubilee cough) would call him paranoid.

His retort is that it's not paranoia when they really are out to get ya.

Which would be why he's following that scent he can't quite place into the bowels of the City Hall.

Old place like this, one of the oldest buildings in Bayville, the basements are like labyrinths.

Still Logan can hear the echoes of several voices down here...and from the snippets of the conversation he is picking up he's positive they're not here to admire the architecture.

Keeping to the shadows he creeps up on whoever it is...shit!

Friends of Humanity.

Yes, they're dumb enough to wear the armbands even when they're up to something sneaky and underhanded.

Now, what are they up to?

That's the question.

Two options here.

1\. Wait, watch and listen.

2\. Charge in there and beat some information out of them.

Take a guess which is Logan's favoured option.

And no he's not mellowing in his old age.

So with a roar he charges in, taking, as usual, little care for his own health.

Course a big scary mutant taking a bunch of brainless racists by surprise doesn't equate to much personal danger...usually.

At first it goes all to plan. Logan slicing their weapons, disabling them so he can do his scary, threatening interrogation technique.

Or in other words his usual, normal day to day manner and attitude.

Problem is that attitude meant Logan totally missed the fact that the FOH goons were trying to attach a hose running from a tank into the buildings ventilation system.

In his slight defence he couldn't actually see what they were doing properly.

That defence crumbles a tad when, when trying to get one of the men, that guy dodges and Logan slices the tank open, releasing the extremely toxic to mutants gas.

Even with Logan's healing factor he is soon on the ground hacking up chunks of his lungs.

Unfortunately for the so-called defenders of humanity, thanks to Brainiac's manipulations, the gas is so concentrated that it is also toxic to them and they join Logan on the floor, convulsing, hacking, dying.

However if you think this stops the fullness of tonight's plans you'd be gravely mistaken.

Brainiac calculates for all possibilities, including **one** part of its plan failing.

The death of everyone in City Hall tonight is still well on track.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Another part of that plan is keeping Kal-El busy and far, far away from Bayville. A plan that is working almost exactly as planned.

Brainiac had not factored in Kal-El seeking the help of his allies but adjustments can be made and the central important fact is that Kal-El is away from Bayville. No way of helping his fiends when it all comes to pass.

One adjustment Brainiac makes. The next reservoir Kal-El appears at he will not face just one drone but two.

One keeps the sad(if Brainiac could feel the emotion) excuse for a Kryptonian busy while the other poisons the well of millions of people.

That plan works right up the funnel of air distortion that signifies the use of a sonic weapon slams into the other drone and stepping out from some foliage is the armoured form of Cyborg.

"I believe the word is 'Booyah!'" Cyborg says with a smirk.

It's distraction enough for Superman to get the upper hand on his copy and throw it in Cyborg's direction. "Here. Keep it busy," he requests.

Cyborg's way of keeping it busy is to double axe handle it into the ground as hard as he can.

Meanwhile Superman turns his focus on the copy with the pellet. He grabs it and lifts it high above his head, rising into the air as he does so. "Give this up Brainiac. You can't win and I'll never give you what you want. I'll never free Zod."

"On the contrary Kal-El I calculate that the odds remain in my favour," it replies.

Superman rolls his eyes, flips 180 and rockets downward smashing the drone into the ground, carving out a crater.

When the dust settles the drone lies there, joints at odd angles. Not that it means much to a machine that has no bones or muscles or anything remotely like that.

Its eyes snap open and the pellet is propelled from its hand towards its double, whose own eyes snap open before it slams into a fist into Cyborg, sending the cybernetic teen flying. It rises to its feet, hands outstretched and open, waiting for the pellet only to have it vanish moments before impact.

Before it can react a flurry of punches and kicks, powerful ones send it flying backward.

Standing there is Nightwing and appearing next to Superman is Impulse, pellet in hand, cocky grin on his face.

Cyborg and Nightwing move to stand with the two.

The two drones zip to stand opposite the four heroes. "This night is far from over, Kal-El," Brainiac states before the two vanish.

"Why do I think that's a bad thing?" Nightwing asks, a hunch telling her this is not for the good.

Superman purses his lips. "Cyborg. Where next?"

Cyborg, wireless internet connection in his head essentially, accesses the appropriate tracking satellites. "They're all moving west...toward California," he can pick up.

"Then we better get there first," Superman declares. "Sorry about this Victor," he apologises as he picks up the large teen and zips off while Bart makes no such apology about getting to carry the hot leather clad vigilante.

Hey he has a girlfriend. He's not dead.

Anyway onward with their long night.

* * *

**Bayville City Hall…**

Well sort of. Across the street actually where in a car with blacked out windows 'Guy Spears' sits in the back with Graydon Creed.

Or more accurately Brainiac sits with its puppet.

While Kal-El was kept busy it was going to observe its plans for his friends and family. You know the ones that would kill them all.

Let us see how stubborn Kal-El's refusals to free Zod are after this.

"Everything is ready, Mr Creed," Brainiac states, for once not knowing one thing. That the plan in the basement has gone wrong.

"Yes," Graydon replies with a blank expression.

"Then lead your men in storming the building. Let nothing stand in your way. Casualties are irrelevant."

"Yes. Casualties are irrelevant," Graydon parrots mindlessly. He steps out the car, pulling a radio from his pocket. "This is your Leader speaking. The Operation is a go. I repeat we are a go."

* * *

**California…**

The 4 young heroes approach the reservoir that by best guess is where all the Brainiac drones were headed.

Odd thing is that nothing is here in the shape of a massively malfunctioning AI.

"Umm...wrong place?" Impulse wonders.

Nightwing is trying to figure how the annoying kid who was singing 'California Dreamin' a minute ago goes from that to being the one to ask the serious question.

"When is our luck ever that good?" Superman asks in gallows humour.

"Good point," Impulse concedes. Yeah, nothing like that ever happens to them.

And as if to reinforce the point the small group of young heroes is suddenly surrounded by a good dozen copies of Brainiac.

For Superman it's not that much of a surprise. He kinda figured there could be a lot of them given the size and mass of the ship that was/is Brainiac.

The heroes move back to back, tensed in a defensive position.

"This time Kal-El even your friends will not be able to assist you to stop me," one of the Brainiacs states. "I'm afraid you have lost."

"I'm not the one who should be afraid," Superman states in a strangely confident tone. "After all if you can mimic my abilities surely you can hear it."

"Hear what?" Brainiac seeks him to clarify.

One corner of Superman's lips curve upward. "The Thunder."

And as if on cue the heavens crack with thunder and lightning.

Then a huge lightning bolt erupts from above propelling something that flashes a mixture of metal and electricity.

It strikes one of the drones and the force of the blast sends the closest few flying in all directions.

Superman had moved instantly to put his body between the explosion and his friends to protect them.

When the dust clears you find the one drone lying on the ground, broken and shattered and in the midst of the pieces a short-handled hammer, sparking with lightning.

The hammer rocks a little before shooting back upward to be caught in the hand of the God of Thunder whose face is a mask of intensity. "Stay thy hand villain or prepare to face the wrath of the Son of Odin," his voice booms the warning.

"This is not your concern, Asgardian," one of the Brainiacs warns him off.

"I think this is going to be one of those agree to disagree situations," the cheeky voice of a certain purple clothed archer adds as upon the scene comes Hawkeye along with Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Mockingbird and Black Widow.

The Avengers.

"What have you done Kal-El?" Brainiac wishes to know.

"Moi? Nothing. I refer you to my trend setting in armour fashions colleague; Cyborg."

"Hey!" Iron Man protests. "How is he the trend setter. I invented that suit!" he pouts inside his armour.

Wasp giggles. "And that says it all don't it ladies and gentlemen," she cackles mischievously.

If you could see Tony's face it would be glaring hard at the fashion designer/hero.

Cyborg clears his throat...theatrically...and then shrugs. "I was a good boy and left a note," he says simply.

"Yes, Pepper and I are so very proud of you," Iron Man praises him as if he's 5. Remember Tony looks after Victor, maintain his cybernetics and so on. Well Tony and Pepper who does more of that dealing with the emotional side of things.

Point is who called in the Avengers. Answer; it was Cyborg. Not hard to do when he lives with Tony now is it.

"So..._boy," _Iron Man cheekily addresses Cyborg in mock serious father-like tones...which only threatens to make you crack up with laughter because the idea of Tony being a serious father-like figure...nope can't picture it. "What have you got yourself into now?"

"Well if you're implying I'm into something over my head I was just following your fine example," Cyborg quips, eliciting chuckles.

"Yeah what is up with the...uh what's the word for 11 identical twins?" Wasp asks scratching her head, trying to think of the word.

"Long story short, they're machines. Duplicates of a single artificial intelligence," Superman answers.

"That's amazing!" Ant-Man says in delight and fascination.

"Sure. Right up to the part they intend to kill millions," Superman dead-pans. "So can we get around to stopping them? You know if it's not too much trouble...yikes I'm getting snarky. Must be Chloe's fault," he mutters as an aside. "Anywho!"

"Lets just kick their asses already," Nightwing grumbles, seriously trying to remember why she had that crush on Clark when he was this annoying.

Captain America agrees. "Avengers Assemble!" he calls out.

"We're all already here and assembled Capsicle," Iron Man quips as he fires blasts from the repulsors in his hands.

Cap rolls his eyes at Tony's typical snark as he tosses his shield.

Now in one way even the Avengers...well most of them are severely outclassed by a machine that can duplicate the abilities of a Kryptonian.

In another way they do have the element of surprise in the fact even Brainiac never calculated their appearance. Kal-El continues to act in a way Brainiac has so far failed to calculate. It is like there is a factor it has not taken into account or simply there is a factor about Kal-El that can't be quantified.

Clark would like to believe that quantity is an intelligence most people never credit him with because they see his raw power and think he's all brawn and no brains. Then again that could be wishful thinking on his part. Yana would point out if she was here that she's been inside his head and then tease him how empty it was.

However his hope here is that he is smart enough to figure out Brainiac's response as they all together attack the remaining 11 duplicates.

However smart Brainiac is it is still just a machine and under pressure and time constraints will respond with ponderous machine logic.

If he's right then he knows how to end this much swifter than otherwise might be.

But for that he needs help from a certain Thunder God…

* * *

**Bayville City Hall…**

It was time.

Time to learn who had won.

And who would be Bayville's next Mayor.

Jonathan Kent or Robert Kelly.

The candidates move up on the prepared stage as the appointed person prepares to announce the full results.

Robert Kelly looks fairly miserable as he has been ever since his son was arrested for the attempted murder of his opponent.

Jonathan Kent looks tense...so tense it's a wonder he's not having another heart attack. He has been meaning to get that fixed, his dodgy heart but with him walking and talking and taking proper medication he hasn't been a priority for the necessary surgery.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...your attention please," the woman who will make the announcement tries to get quiet to ensure she can be heard.

The room becomes deathly silent.

The Professor briefly wonders where Logan got to but it's a momentary thought as he focusses his full attention on this.

Now he could sit here and repeat the exact voting figures and how close or not it was but the truth is the details in this case aren't the most important thing. The most important thing is who won.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the woman tries to shout above the deafening noise. "Your new Mayor...Jonathan Kent!" she introduces him to say a few words.

There is cheering and hugging and a few tears...but if you say you saw Claire cry she will fry your ass.

Jonathan steps up to the mic, large smile on his face and gestures with his hands asking for everyone to quieten down. Honestly he can't believe he actually won even if the polls have been saying for awhile now lately he would. He glances his family out the corner of his eye, their faces filled with pride…

...missing his son.

Jonathan prays Clark is alright. Normally he can be fairly confident in Clark's virtual invulnerability but Brainiac is not the 'normal, run of the mill' thing Clark fights. No, this is something from his home, as powerful as he is and knows how to hurt and possibly kill his son.

He takes a deep breath. _'Have faith Jonathan,' _he thinks to himself. He focusses on the here and now. He clears his throat, preparing to speak...when the sound of gunfire fills the hall.

Screams of panic ensue as heavily armed men storm the room.

"Nobody try nothing!" a booming voice shouts, coming from a tall, well built man with brown hair and a dangerous wild look in his eye who comes striding into the room. Obviously the leader from the entourage around him. "Especially you filthy muties," he sneers. "Not one flicker of your devil spawned powers or..." he nods at his men who open their jackets to reveal they are wearing what appear to be suicide vests. Course what no-one in the room knows is that inside is the deadly POW-R8 gas.

Not that the men know that the gas is deadly to them of course. They all think it's just deadly to mutants. They're fanatical, yes but most of them are not that fanatical to commit suicide in the name of the cause.

"_Professor?" _Scott telepathically queries of his mentor about their response.

"_Patience Scott," _Charles advises. _"We need to be able to take them all out quickly. Assess and formulate a plan while we have time. They're not acting yet. In fact it seems their leader wants to make a speech," _he observes from the fact that man is heading for the stage.

Scott eyes the man. Seems so. Good. That's actually good. The Professor's right. That gives them a moment to come up with a plan. Though a thought occurs to Scott that with all the security here these men got in rather easily did they not. Something is rotten here.

As Creed reaches the stage he finds Kent, his arms round his family...seemingly holding back the flame-haired girl.

Creed grabs the mic. "Well first off I suppose I need to congratulate the blood traitor here for his victory," he says with a hated filled sneer. "I always knew deep down we had become an apathetic society. What I didn't realise is just how weak we had become. Pandering to these genetic _freaks_. Well no longer. Tonight my men and I are here to set an example to the world of what must be done." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small cylindrical device with a red button atop. A trigger for all the devices attached to his men. "My name is Graydon Creed," he announces.

"Creed?" Claire queries, momentarily stopping her struggles to get away from her dad and fry these bastards. "As in Sabretooth? Can't be," she says in disbelief. That is way too much of a coincidence.

Creed finishes his words. "Founder and Leader of the Friends of Humanity and for future generations what I do tonight I do for the greater good of humanity! Let history be my judge."

With that he moves to press the button…

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been away so long. It's a combination of things. Busy real life, writers block and a couple of weeks of not feeling too good. Hopefully my updates will be a bit more regular going forward. And now back to the story. Hey, Jonathan won! It does pay to have faith in democracy. Kinda thought Clark would need extra help to win this battle, hence the Avengers. On the other hand he's away from Bayville and Brainiac's plan there is about to come to fruition it seems. Oh dear. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews and your patience waiting for me to update. Next up; Can Brainiac be stopped? Can Creed be stopped before he pushes the button?_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**California…**

The Brainiac drones assess the situation. Normally it would easily out-power these primates no matter their abilities.

However both Kal-El and the Asgardian complicate the matter.

To counter their threat Brainiac will have to pool its resources so its remaining drones collect together into a group.

"Perfect," Superman mutters. "Impulse. Lets give him the run around," he orders and the two superfast speedsters start to run together round and round the Brainiacs as fast as can be managed creating a vortex with an enormous pull.

"Whoa! Little help!" Wasp calls out as she starts to get sucked in. The oversized hand of her boyfriend grabs her as Ant-Man becomes Giant-Man for the moment.

"Thor! Now!" Superman's voice echoes from the vortex.

This would be the God of Thunder that had risen into the air the moment Superman and Impulse started. Above his head he spins mighty Mjolnir which cracks and sizzles with electrical power, pulling in powerful, dark thunder clouds from all directions.

Lightning strikes the hammer which absorbs it.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor roars as he releases all that energy downward, dead centre down the vortex created by Impulse and Superman.

The resulting blast is extremely bright and everyone shields their eyes from it.

When the dust clears and everyone stops seeing spots you find Superman using his body to shield Impulse, Thor landing on the ground with a large thump and the Brainiac drones reduced to mostly dust.

"Thanks Dude," Impulse expresses his gratitude because he doubts all that lightning would have been good for his health.

"No problem," Superman replies as he stands up and dusts himself down.

"What just happened?" Mockingbird asks.

"What happens when you use an entire nuclear power plant to power a single lightbulb?" Superman asks the blond SHIELD agent back.

"It overloads," Iron Man figures it out. "Big time."

"There's that and from previous experience I knew it didn't react too well to mystical energies." Superman dusts his hands off. "So now that crisis is over I have only one question, Captain."

"And what would that be son?" Cap asks.

"Are you going to try and arrest me now?"

Remember he is wanted by SHIELD and the Avengers work for SHIELD so...he's asking the question.

"They would have to get past me first," Thor warns as he stands between his teammates and the Kryptonian teen.

Superman manages a smile. "Thanks Thor. It's good to see you again. Last I heard you and the Avengers got tangled up with your brother?" he queries.

"Aye," Thor confirms, his tone heavy as he recalls those events. Though he did learn there was a noble core to the Avengers and that they were great warriors. It's part of why he he chose to associate with them. He has other reasons he keeps to himself.

"Would have helped if I could but I was kinda busy being a brainwashed minion of Apocalypse," Superman tries to joke but there's too much anger and bitterness in the tone.

"This I heard. Rest assured Superman should the cur return he will know the wrath of the Son Of Odin," Thor vows.

"Should he return you'll have to beat me to it," Superman promises. What? Just because he's getting therapy with the Professor doesn't mean he has forgotten. Believe Clark he wishes he could forget. Anyway lets just say he still has some anger to work through in regards to Apocalypse and leave it at that. "But that's another topic for another day. Back to today's. Captain. I'm awaiting your answer," he anticipates it.

Cap pulls his cowl down off his head so his face can be clearly seen. "Arrest you for what?" he asks. "In my book people have to have committed a crime before they can be arrested."

Superman arches an eyebrow.

"Lets just say everything isn't all that cosy between Fury and us," Hawkeye adds.

"Probably because we told him point blank that if he tries to order us to arrest you we would quit," Mockingbird adds cheerily.

Well that does explain why Clark had never seen them before every time SHIELD comes after him.

"However I do believe an explanation of what happened tonight would not be too much to ask for," Cap requests.

Superman sighs. He tries to think of a good reason not to but can't come up with one. They did help and risk their lives so he guesses the least he can do is offer them an explanation so he does.

* * *

**Bayville City Hall…**

With that he moves to press the button…

And with that Cyclops decides he has been patient long enough as he fires off a precise blast of his optic beams, striking Creed directly on the hand and knocking the trigger away, sending it clattering and skidding across the floor.

"X-Men!" Cyclops calls out. "Now!" he orders and the varying mutants across the room move to take out Creed's men while the man himself screams almost hysterically before going after the trigger, shoving people out his way.

Creed dives for the trigger only to find it grabbed by another hand at the same time as him.

He raises his gaze to meet the hardened gaze in return of Jonathan Kent.

Jonathan saw an opportunity where he could grab the trigger so he took it.

And now the struggle between the two men begins in earnest.

* * *

**California…**

"So what was suppose to be Krypton's salvation became Krypton's destruction. I guess fate has a dark sense of irony," Superman is just finishing explaining to the Avengers about Brainiac. Well more like a brief summary of what he wanted to tell them. He wasn't going to give them the full version. Not their business and he just doesn't have the time frankly.

"How does this relate to that Zod person you mentioned in Congress?" Cap seeks clarity.

"Brainiac was the weapon. Zod pulled the trigger. Brainiac is just a machine. It does what it is programmed to do and Zod corrupted its programming to obey him."

"And now it's here...on Earth," Cap contemplates as he strokes his chin, thinking.

"It's my problem, Captain. Not yours," Superman points out. "For now its focus is on me and I intend to keep it that way. That way you all remain safe."

"Not the stupid being a martyr act, please," Nightwing grumbles, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have no intention of being a martyr," Superman debates. "I just need...time. To delay Brainiac until I come up with a way to destroy it once and for all."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ant-Man asks, confused how anyone could just wish to destroy it. "It's an amazing piece of technology."

"It is also dangerous beyond your understanding Dr Pym. It can destroy worlds and if I don't stop it war like you can't even imagine will descend upon Earth," Superman warns.

"You know those are reasons why you need our help," Iron Man argues.

"Quite the opposite. If I push Brainiac into a corner it'll lash out, hard. I'm trying to avoid that. Like I said I need to delay, to derail its plans and plots just enough to stop innocent people being hurt. What we destroyed tonight is only a fraction of Brainiac. This isn't over. It hasn't even begun yet."

"I believe I understand," Thor rumbles.

"You do?" Wasp asks the Asgardian God sceptically.

"Aye. You think you have seen war Lady Janet but you have not. Civilisations as old and powerful as Superman's and mine own...we wage war on an entirely different level to what you are familiar with."

Clark mentally thanks Thor for the save.

"But what is this about, really?" Cap asks, realising that in Superman's story an explanation of the objective was missing.

"It's better you don't know the details," Superman decides should be his response. "Lets just say it wants to force me to do something for it that I won't. I can't."

"You want to explain that?" Hawkeye asks, playing with one of his arrows, eyeing its tip.

"Nope," Superman refuses. Clark is not dragging them into this any more than they already have been. At least not until he has found a way to stop Brainiac once and for all.

"You really should Kal-El," a familiar voice says.

They all look for the source. Superman with his superlative senses finds it first. He blurs over to a nearby piece of scrubby bush and lifts out a disembodied head that had somehow survived Thor's wrath. "You were saying," he prompts it.

"I was saying that you should inform these primitives..."

"Hey!" Wasp protests at the insult.

"Who you calling primitive?" Mockingbird asks, mock pouting.

Brainiac ignores the primitives and continues. "You should inform them of their inevitable fate. I have already calculated my victory, Kal-El. Tonight being a prime example."

"I already worked out you were pulling me away from Bayville. You underestimate my friends," Superman dismisses Brainiac's threats.

"Your faith in them is your weakness...especially when what I have targeted is their very nature."

Superman frowns. "What does...mutants. You've created something that only targets mutants," he realises. He turns to leave.

"You're too late Kal-El. You'll never get there in time," Brainiac virtually gloats.

"Watch me," Superman practically snarls before he crushes the head in his head to pieces. "Or not. Impulse," he addresses the speedy teen. "Bayville. Now!" he orders and with a nod of his head Impulse is gone is a red and gold flash along with Superman in a blur of red and blue.

"And they just leave us here," Nightwing complains because she is a long way from home.

"That wasn't all that enlightening. I must confess," Wasp says.

"Superman hides his secrets and his pain well," Thor observes but he could see it. Underneath the anger and pain at what was done to his world and his people.

"Guess so. What do you think Hank?" Janet asks her boyfriend.

"Hmm...what?" the distracted Ant-Man asks, not paying attention, more interested in the pieces of Brainiac he is currently examining. He wonders what a study of them could lead to…

* * *

**Bayville City Hall...**

Jonathan and Graydon wrestle, grapple, punch, scratch, kick and do a whole manner of other things to each other but neither will surrender their grip on the trigger.

All around them the X-Men fight with Creed's men, trying to disable and disarm them before someone gets seriously hurt or worse, killed.

Creed glares at the blood traitor to humanity with pure hatred. Putting aside Brainiac's mental alterations and underneath Graydon truly does see the world very black and white. You either stand with humanity against the devil spawned mutants or you're a traitor to your species and frankly in Graydon's eyes you can die with the foul muties.

In fact those that think that in this room will very shortly...just as soon as he gets his trigger back.

Jonathan, on the other hand, is determined to do all in his power to wrestle the trigger away. It is a visceral show of just how much he has gotten into the debate when, at the start, he wasn't very sure he should get involved but he has come to see just how important this has become and, at his moment of triumph, he certainly won't allow mad extremists to blow it up in flames.

Course one disadvantage in this struggle for Jonathan is that slightly faulty heart of his.

Be awful inconvenient for it to act up now.

Oh look at the time.

It's an awful inconvenient moment.

Funny that.

Course Jonathan has suffered it before. That debilitating pain that grips your chest and robs you of breath so he kinda knows what's happening long before it sends him collapsing to the floor, grasping at his chest. This one feels worse actually, perhaps, a fleeting thought occurs to him, even fatal...and as his vision darkens that is when he sees Her. Standing there. White skin, curly dark hair, dressed in black, umbrella in hand...

That leaves Graydon Creed triumphant, grinning manically as his thumb depresses the button.

There is no explosion...well nothing beyond a soft _pop! _

And following that sound a sickly coloured gas fills the room, choking everyone. It affects mutants worse first.

The choking, gasping, grasping at their throats as the gas burns its way down into the lungs and then the severe allergic reaction will begin.

Graydon laughs...between choking on the gas that starts affecting all the normal humans too. "For humanity," is his last choked out words. He will go to his death happily setting this example for all to follow.

…

…

…

Then suddenly the air pressure of the room changes and through blurring vision Graydon sees exactly that. A red and gold blur creating vortexes, blowing the gas into the centre of the room.

Graydon blinks and sees...Superman...inhaling the gas?!

With one last mighty suck of his lungs Superman does indeed inhale the entire volume of the gas...before burping rather loudly. "Now that was a spicy meatball!" he proclaims in an over the top stereotypical Italian accent.

He then takes a moment to taste it. "Pow-R8?" he queries what his own taste buds are telling him. That it tastes like that infamous drink that was poisonous to mutants, poisoned Spyke and led to him now living the Morlocks down in the sewers. He shakes his head. Figure that out later. First off. "Impulse! Round up time!" he calls out.

"Yeehaw!" is the surprisingly good impression of a cowboy response as he and Superman round up the FOH guys in a blur of motion, scouting the entire building in a couple of minutes.

They reappear in the main hall, Superman carrying an unconscious Logan from where he had found him down in he basement.

"What happened to him?" Impulse asks.

"Not sure," Superman replies...though from what he found down there he has a pretty good guess. "He's alive," he reports. No doubt thanks to that healing factor of his. It was more than he could say for the FOH guys he found down there. He was too late to help them. They were already long gone. He places Logan down and turns his focus to those who are not as fortunate to possess a healing factor.

With the gas now gone everyone seems to be recovering slowly.

Seems Clark showed Brainiac. He did get here in time.

"Jonathan!"

That was his mother. Clark's eyes dart around the room looking for her...and he finds her cradling his father's head in her lap.

Dad!

Clark's there in an instant.

"He's not breathing," Martha sobs, tears running down her face.

"I'll get him to the hospital," Clark declares, putting his own fears aside and managing to focus on what needs to be done. He moves to do to just that when something grabs him and yanks him out the building at superspeed.

Before Clark can recover he is being thrown into a gas station which explodes, heat and flame all around him.

Clark pushes himself to his feet, inhales and blows the fire out, freezing everything in the process. His eyes scan his surroundings until they fall upon... "Brainiac," he spits out furiously. "Haven't I whooped you enough tonight?" he asks with a little levity before adding much more darkly serious, "And I really don't have time for this."

He needs to get back to his father asap.

"You will lose someone you care about tonight, Kal-El," Brainiac vows. "I had planned to take away all your friends and family but I'll settle for your human father alone."

"You were behind...you're behind the Friends of Humanity?!" Superman asks incredulously.

"I didn't found it. Just merely took advantage of it to further my goals."

There's a revelation and a half. Just what else is Brainiac involved in that Clark doesn't know about. No, wait. He doesn't have time. He blurs right at the machine and the clash between the two survivors of Krypton starts anew.

* * *

Back at the City Hall no-one, of course, knows what happened to Superman. One moment he was there and the next he was gone.

That leaves Martha distraught with her dying husband and a daughter who is currently sick as a parrot...which Claire illustrates by throwing up. She feels terrible. Then again all the mutants present do. The gas affects them more severely than it does normal humans.

However one mutant is fighting through the effects to crawl over to where Jonathan lies.

That would be the golden skinned form of Chloe Sullivan.

Why?

Instinct really.

An overwhelming, impossible to resist urge that she has to get to the man and help him.

Now which part is just Chloe's natural predilection to help someone she cares about as family and how much is a result of a drive of her mutant gifts, no-one will probably be ever able to answer.

Chloe's hand reaches out and she places it on Jonathan's chest above his heart. Before anyone realises what is going on or can stop her a pinkish light glows from Chloe's hand and her whole body begins to radiate a low golden light.

It's all over in a matter of moments as Chloe collapses to the floor, the effort exhausting her.

Next moment Jonathan gasps for breath as life returns to his form.

Martha gasps too in surprise but it is soon followed by utter relief as more tears flow only this time tears of happiness as she showers her husband with kisses. She looks to the girl who saved her husband.

Chloe is lying there, breathing hard. Well at least she didn't 'die' this time but she still feels like death warmed up. She manages to raise her head and see the grateful expression in Martha's face.

"Thank you," Martha says in a tearful whisper.

Chloe smiles a little. This is the 1st time she hasn't felt bad about becoming a mutant. In fact she think she feels pretty good. She watches as Claire stumbles her way over and the resulting family reunion. She frowns. Almost family reunion. Where's Clark?

* * *

Out in Bayville Superman and Brainiac battle and Clark has figured out his foe's tactics. It's not to beat him. It's simply to keep him away from his family.

The two titans grapple in the middle of the street.

"I'm growing weary of this Brainiac," Superman states. "I will not free Zod and you cannot coerce me. Haven't you realised that. It's time to stop and resume your original purpose."

"You cannot out logic a machine, Kal-El," is Brainiac's response.

Superman sighs...a very annoyed and frustrated sigh. All he wants is to get back to his father. "Perhaps I cannot 'out logic' you but from our encounters so far I do believe there is one thing I can do that you cannot."

And what is that you ask?

Fly.

Superman manages to lock Brainiac in a hold and rockets upward. If he's correct about Brainiac's inability to copy his power of flight then up here he has a clear advantage. Once high enough he starts to spin round and round, faster and faster before he throws Brainiac clear away.

If Clark's calculated correctly he's thrown the Kryptonian AI with enough velocity to reach low orbit.

Oh it'll come down eventually.

In a month or three.

Destroying it would be rather pointless considering it can just create another drone.

Though he'll have to remember to check it doesn't come down anywhere populated. He'll fix this later. Right now all that matters is getting back to his father.

* * *

_Author's Note: Jonathan's heart attack, his last fatal one...oh wait, no it's not. Chloe to the rescue. Had to be done really and for Chloe perhaps it'll be the kick she needs to stop her moping about her change. So another failure to chalk up for Brainiac but it'll be back. It always comes back. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; a wrap up of this arc before we move on._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Where to even start getting to the bottom of this mess?

Inevitably, eventually the police showed up and did their jobs arresting the Friends of Humanity and their leader.

Creed's arrest was extremely memorable as he ranted and raved about the need to exterminate mutants. A lot of it could be classified as the incoherent ramblings of a madman before he was shoved inside a police car. All of it live on television naturally.

Lets just say that if the Friends of Humanity had even a shred of an appearance of being a legitimate movement that completely ruined it.

That and the attempted murder of dozens of people, including most of the senior and important figures in Bayville. Not to mention a United States Senator or two.

Like Jonathan's friend Jack Jennings. Yes, he had been here all night supporting his friend and yes, they were still friends even after Jonathan sacked Jack's campaign manager those weeks back. Like Jonathan said Jack did understand in the end.

On the other side, so to speak, a certain Senator Mitchell, he who has led the last two attempts to have something done about mutants is hoping just to leave quietly. You know slip away before the press try and pin any link between him and what transpired tonight.

He's gonna have enough damage to his reputation as is and a struggle to hang onto his seat. What a mess!

Maybe he can lay it all on Robert and have him take the fall. He already lost the election so isn't of much further use. Yes. Perhaps that could work…

By the time Clark manages to slip back, changed back out of his Superman costume(because the last thing this mess needs is another confrontation between Superman and SHIELD) he finds his father up and about and looking fine. All he gets per an explanation right there and now is that Chloe healed him.

Chloe was already pretty high up in his affections. If she truly saved his father she just elevated herself right up there at virtually the same level as his family. Oh hell, he'll just say it. She is family.

That means she gets a great big thank you hug.

As for clarifying just what the hell happened tonight...well that'll have to wait until they all get home.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

"Creed?!" Logan splutters in outrage as he hears that name as the staff meet in the Professor's office and collect together what they know. Yes, his healing factor had done its usual by now and he was up and about and severely pissed off when he was told what had happened.

"Yeah that's a bit of a coincidence," Domino drawls. "You really think he's related to 'you know who'," she says actually using air-quotes, for once not trying to aggravate Logan further. He was already in a foul mood considering what that gas did to him.

Charles strokes his chin. Could he be related to Sabretooth? "I honestly don't know."

"But considering our luck..." Domino hangs it out there.

Then it's more than likely in that case but Charles doesn't say it out-loud. Even if it's true there are a lot of unanswered questions that would need answering.

"He was really going to kill everyone there," Ororo says in disbelief and distaste.

"Seems so," Charles says with a sad sigh. "From what Clark mentioned to me on the way back he thought the gas was a concentrated version of the toxic portion of POW-R8...or at least that is what it tasted like to him. Sean," he addresses the Irish man.

"Aye?"

"I would like you to look into Mr Spears and his company since I can't see how else the Friends of Humanity could have gotten the exact formula beyond they either stole it..."

"Or he gave it t' them," Sean can finish the thought. Aye, he will have to have a very close look into that man and his company.

"Of course it seems that is not the only complication," Charles has to regretfully mention. "Again from Clark, Brainiac claimed to be a secret power behind the FOH. Heaven only knows what it has been using them for but in the end it seems our deaths was just another part of the struggle between Clark and it. I'm hopeful that the failure tonight will finally see the authorities crack down on the FOH and therefore for the most part remove it from being useful to Brainiac."

Domino snorts. "Don't hold your breath Doc. If they wanted to crack down on them before now they could have. They turn a blind eye to it because they target mutants. We're just everyone's favourite punching bag,"she grumbles about what is in fact a very sad truth.

"Perhaps...but remember Domino, Jonathan won tonight. He's Mayor now."

"Oh yeah," Domino says as it suddenly dawns on her that they did in fact win. "Slipped my mind...with you know almost dying and all. I still feel rotten," she gripes, holding her stomach.

"As do we all," Ororo says, her stomach still doing somersaults. It never occurred to them until tonight someone would try and weaponise the POW-R8 toxin which is why it is smart and prudent for Sean to investigate it thoroughly and see what they can find out.

Yes. Charles couldn't argue that. He felt terrible too. Still at least they won a victory tonight with Jonathan. They overcame hatred and prejudice. That feels like a victory. On the other hand he's not naive enough to think their problems are over. There are still many people who are viscerally anti-mutant.

Plus there's the issue of Brainiac and its continued attempts to coerce Clark into freeing Zod. They all knew this was going to a long and dangerous struggle against the Kryptonian AI and tonight has proven once again just how dangerous but they can't falter. It was agreed that they must hold the line until Clark has found a way to destroy Brainiac once and for all and that is precisely what they will do.

* * *

"Huh," is the uncharacteristically inelegant response from Dr Hank McCoy as he reviews Jonathan's test results. A heart attack and near death experience is not something to be overlooked despite Jonathan's stubbornness in not looking after himself as he should.

"Oh that's fucking helpful," Claire grumbles, her mood understandably bad after tonight's events. Not to mention she still feels like crap which isn't helping her foul mood.

"Forgive me," Hank apologises. "Let me clarify. What I meant to say is the previous..."

Claire's eyes gloss over as Beast descends into using the precise medical terminology that makes her head hurt. It means she almost misses the amused gleam in his eye that shows he did that on purpose. Her eyes light up. There will be revenge! Roasted Twinkies is what she is thinking.

On the other hand Clark understood every word perfectly. "What do you mean that there's no longer any damage to dad's heart?"

"Exactly that. The previous damage is gone. In fact I would go as far as to say Jonathan now has the heart of a man half his age. All the normal signs of wear and tear for a man his age are gone."

"Uh...is oops the right term?" a certain golden skinned girl asks sheepishly from the next bed. She was next on Hank's list to attend to.

"No, Chloe. You did nothing wrong," Martha assures her. Quite the opposite. She'll forever be grateful to the girl for saving her husband.

"Quite right," Hank agrees. "Although I would prefer it if you would study with your powers harder before you try again. You exhausted yourself...and well we know what happened when your powers first manifested."

Yeah. Waking up in the morgue. How could Chloe forget. Though she also can't argue that Beast has a point. Her reluctance to accept herself could have led her to kill just as easily as she healed. Perhaps it's time she tries and lets go of her...lets call it for what it is, self-loathing. After all tonight she feels pretty good about herself and her powers for the first time since she was transformed. She should try and embrace that feeling she thinks. And at the same time embrace herself and see where she can go with her life. Not that that will be easy nor quick but even the longest journey starts with a single step.

"So I'm fine now?" Jonathan inquires, trying to get back to that.

"Yes," Hank replies simply. "You no longer need your medication...and I'll have to remember to get you off the heart transplant waiting list. No point wasting a heart on you when you have a perfectly functioning one."

For the Kent family this is extremely happy news. Their dad's damaged heart has been a shadow over their heads for a long time. For Clark especially its been a heavy weight of guilt since it all started with his dad making a deal with 'Jor-El' to stop him when he ran away to Metropolis that summer, doped up on red kryptonite.

"So what now?"Jonathan wonders.

"I think that decision is up to you, _Mr Mayor_," Clark teases his dad, making the others present chuckles in amusement at Jonathan's expression in response.

"Oh God I won didn't I," Jonathan says with dawning horror as it suddenly sinks in.

"Yes you did," Martha says, with absolutely pride in him.

It's one thing to campaign for it but now he's won the sheer scale of the challenge he is facing is starting to sink in. He made a lot of promises about human/mutant relations and now he has to make it work. It's not as simple as you think. Being Mayor doesn't make Jonathan all-powerful. He has to deal with the Town Council to get things done, many of whom who sit upon it had supported Kelly. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow Annex, Bayville…**

"Have a fun night?" a certain White Queen is asking a certain Black King as he returns and Emma Frost is completely unable to keep the hint of amusement out of her voice. Then again what with Sebastian using her students for a purpose she still hasn't been able to discover a chance to rile him up is a chance he might let his mental defences waver for a second and for her to slip in and discover the truth.

Make no mistake Emma knows something is afoot within the Hellfire Club. From her sources and allies there are...well only rumours. She can't find out anything definite and that is deeply concerning her. There are always conspiracies within the Club. Power struggles, coups but up to now Emma always knew enough to protect herself bare minimum and on a good day take advantage to elevate her own standing and power.

For the last several weeks this has been her primary focus. Well that and Scott. She's got her claws into him pretty deep she believes. Now it's just a matter of seducing him away from Xavier and joining her. That would be useful too in helping her in whatever is truly going on within the Hellfire Club.

Back back to the present her teasing gets her an icy glare from Sebastian's green eyes in return.

"Don't try my patience Emma," Sebastian warns her off. He was feeling pretty rotten as it was and deeply unhappy that he had not known beforehand what the Friends of Humanity were planning. His spies within that group will know his unhappiness in a very visceral way.

"Moi?" she queries innocently, even going as far as to batting her eyelids. "Sebastian, surely you know me better than that," she says in false hurt at his implication. "Besides despite tonight's...unfortunate sideshow," she chooses to phrase it as, "we have a result where the father...excuse me, adopted father of your daughter(Oh yes that was so just a slip of the tongue...not!) is now Mayor. Shame he...and her and well lets face it all of them don't seem to like you very much. Can't imagine why," she says that last bit with her usual scathing sarcasm.

"My family is not your concern," Sebastian warns her off. He'll deal with that in his own way and on his own time scale.

Emma holds her hands up. She knows when not to push and this is the time not to push.

"I'm off to bed," he informs her before storming off.

"Sleep tight!" Emma waves him off, hiding her triumph. She got what she wanted. When she spoke of his daughter she got a tiny glimpse inside his mind. It's not much but it's a start. It was a word...possibly a name. Something for her to work with.

Luna.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

"I have oft made mention that I'm the broody, dark one of this relationship."

Clark's lips quirk up at that voice as it comes to join him sitting on the roof. "And I have oft made mention of how true that is," he teases his girlfriend.

"That's good. It's only right you know your place," Illyana dead-pans.

Clark smiles more and has a passing thought of how he wished Illyana would let more people see this side of her. Instead she's still annoyingly isolated. Even from her brother and Clark's attempts to get her to connect and make friends have only had limited success at best.

"How's your dad?" she queries after.

"In perfect health thanks to Chloe," Clark answers and you hear the relief in his voice and feel the burden lift off of him that he has carried for far too long in blaming himself for his dad's damaged heart.

"That's good," Illyana says. She knows how much his dad means to Clark and well she doesn't have anything against him or the rest of Clark's family. In fact they've all been extremely nice to her. "So I heard I missed some fun tonight," she mentions as if prompting a conversation...which is just crazy talk. Why would she do that beyond the fact she cares for Clark and his emotional well-being but again that's crazy talk. Monsters don't feel things like that.

Clark chuckles in gallows humour. "That's one way of looking at it. For once your aversion to crowds probably saved you from a poisoning," he mentions how that fact meant she stayed far, far away from the City Hall tonight and missed being put at risk. That fact was a great relief to Clark because he does care a lot for Illyana.

"They really have a gas that targets mutants?"

"Oh it's fatal to humans too if the concentration is high enough...which it was."

"So these 'Friends of Humanity' were going to save humanity by killing humans?"

"And here, I bet, you thought demons were only that crazy."

"Nuh uh. Demons are not_ that_ crazy."

"Was that a joke?" Clark asks, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"No amount of torture will ever get me to admit that it was."

"Hmm. Well to get back on point if what I tasted when I inhaled the gas was correct it seems to be some concentrated version of the toxic element of the POW-R8 sports drink."

"Hmm...I think I saw that in your memories somewhere. Involved the Morlocks right?"

"That's right. I gave Beast a sample to analyse and he can confirm it."

"A sample?" Illyana queries with an arched eyebrow. "From your lungs?" she guesses.

Clark nods. "I do have a super lung capacity but I'll be glad once my body has processed it. It's giving me heartburn," he complains, patting his chest above his heart. What? It wasn't like he was going to blow out a poisonous gas back into the atmosphere. His body will process it, meaning essentially it will be completely neutralised.

You know Illyana, of all people, shouldn't be amazed at what Clark is capable of doing but on occasion you just can't help but be. "So what else happened tonight?" she asks, showing genuine interest in her boyfriend's life. Boyfriend. That's so weird yet at the same time it's nice enough to bring a smile to her lips. In her weaker moments she will admit to caring for Clark quite a bit.

Clark takes a breath and relays his adventures across America to her.

Illyana sits, listens and ponders the consequences. "It's unfortunate you had to involve the Avengers," she thinks. "This is not their concern. Any SHIELD involvement will just make a mess," she gives her opinion. She agreed with Clark. They needed to avoid pushing Brainiac into doing something_ drastic _until Clark had come up with a way to neutralise Brainiac and all its drones at once.

Clark sighs. "Looking on the positive, which you hate to do," he teases, "at least it seems the Avengers won't be joining in the hunt for my hide."

"Not yet," she adds in her fatalism but all this needs further thinking about. It is her nature to do so. To strategize. She's Queen of Limbo after all. She always needs to be at least 3 steps ahead of her rivals and enemies. Preferably 7 steps ahead. She needs to make sure they play the game by her rules and not she by theirs.

Clark smiles at her.

"What?" she asks in puzzlement at his expression.

"You have the cutest face when you're pondering," he coos.

Illyana rolls her eyes. "Idiot."

"Brat," he retorts as usual, only this time he adds a nose flick for good measure. After all she does the cutest nose that just begs to be flicked.

"Oh you did not just do that," she says in a deadly serious tone of warning.

Clark smiles disarmingly. "What if I did? What you going to do about it?" he challenges her.

Oh he should so know better than to challenge her. The hunter/warrior in her has to rise to a challenge. It's a matter of pride you understand. Yep he will so regret this…

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

What has he gotten himself into?

Is a question Lance Alvers should have asked himself long ago.

Lets face it he should have asked it the moment he first agreed to work for Magneto those, what seem now, a long 3 years ago.

If you sat down and listed out all the things that have happened since that day it would seem kinda crazy just how much has transpired.

Instead he finds himself playing messenger because by sheer chance Clark had been correct the other week. Lance was in town to watch and report back to Magneto on the Mayoral election.

And boy does he have something to report.

Magneto will go postal when Lance tells him what almost happened tonight with the Friends of Humanity.

Expect massive retaliation in a way Magneto has not chosen to do in quite some time as he has instead been much more focussed with his time, effort and energies in creating his mutant nation down in the Savage Land.

Anyway Lance waits until he gets back to the Motel he was staying in before he makes his report.

He fishes out the holographic communication sphere and sits it on the bed but just as he is about to activate it it flies off the bed and past him.

Lance's head whips round, following it, only to find it fly straight into the grasp of… "Wanda?!" Lance splutters incoherently at the sight of her standing in his doorway.

"Hello Lance," Wanda coolly greets her once upon a time housemate. Yeah, not her brightest moment but in her defence she didn't know at that time that the earth-shaker was working for her hated father. Wanda eyes the metal sphere. She would recognise her father's handiwork anywhere.

"H-How did..."

"I find you, perhaps?" Wanda guesses what he was about to ask.

Lance nods stupidly.

"That's my secret," she explains mysteriously. "Now let me guess you were about to tattle to my father about tonight's events. Well I can't allow that so let me demonstrate a few things I've been learning from my new teacher lately," she says, a dark gleam in her eye as she strides forward, the door slamming shut behind her seemingly of its own accord.

And of course lets not forget the silence spell she casts. After all she would hate to be disturbed until she is finished with her father's unpaid little minion…

* * *

_Author's Note: Hmm, yes Wanda is straying to the dark side it seems. And apparently her teacher is known to Sebastian. The badness, oh the badness. Well that'll play out in the next arc. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; the X-Men find themselves getting sucked in once again to the machinations of the Hellfire Club as my next arc gets under way in Hellfire Burns Eternal part 1._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Bayville…**

"You seem distracted," Scott remarks over the table at the restaurant he and Emma were having a date at tonight. It wasn't the 1st time she had seemed distracted lately.

"Oh it's nothing," Emma waves it off with that fake smile of hers plastered on her face. Her distractions are what they always are. What is going on with the Hellfire Club and what has Sebastian been using her students for? Doesn't he realise she has specific plans for her students he is putting at risk.

Behind his red glasses Scott's eyes narrow. Being with Emma can be amazing but incredibly frustrating at the same time. Jean was never this closed off. A part of his mind winces at the fact he just thought of his ex-girlfriend when he is out at dinner with his current girlfriend. He sure hopes Emma didn't pick up that stray thought or this night could be coming to a very quick end...along with his physical well-being. Scott looks up at her and waits and sees if she reacts. Nope. Seems he got away with it. "Are you sure?" he decides to ask.

Emma decides she better give him something. "Well I don't know if you noticed how Angelica hasn't been at school lately."

"Firestar?" Scott queries. Yeah he's noticed. "She ill?"

"No. She had...an unfortunate incident with her powers. They suddenly evolved and she couldn't control it. She was on a date with her boyfriend at the time."

Scott grimaces as he pictures that. "Is he alright?"

"Not really. As you can imagine she's feeling pretty bad about it. She needs time to recover."

Scott gets the impression Emma isn't telling him everything...probably because she's not really telling him anything beyond the vague facts of the situation. As a leader you have to notice these sort of things. He also has to wonder where this relationship is heading if they can't really open up and talk to each other.

He means Emma was always someone who kept her real feelings hidden from what he can remember when she attended the Institute when they were younger but since then she's gotten more secretive. Then again she is the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. Another little wrinkle in their relationship he's been trying to pretend isn't there.

"Well if there's anything I can do," Scott offers in relation to Firestar.

Emma smiles at him. "I'll let you know," she says in return. Course she has no intention of ever doing such a thing. What happened to Firestar...well lets just says that's a secret to keep inside her head and nowhere else.

And so that is how the rest of the date goes really. Small talk mostly. They talk a little about the situation with Jonathan Kent winning the Mayoral election last week but it's mostly superficial on how it is an opportunity for mutants in town. Beyond that there is nothing and it leaves Scott cold. Feeling as if dating Emma Frost isn't as wonderful as it should be…

...or how good he had it with Jean.

* * *

**The next day at the Academy of Tomorrow…**

Outside Boston is where you find the school Emma set up with its elegant, chic, white buildings set in well appointed and maintained grounds. It's a place she hasn't been able to focus on as much as she would wish to lately. It means for the most part the running of the school has been left in the hands of Emma's much loathed sister Adrienne.

Does that mean it hasn't been run well?

Not at all.

What it means is that Adrienne has used her position to bring in people loyal to her and not her sister to aid in the running of the school. She's built herself a power base from which her sister will find it very difficult to shift her from.

Anyway the machinations of the Frost sisters will play out soon enough.

Right now as Autumn falls ever deeper and winter approaches a certain olive skinned Princess of Nova Roma is striding through the grounds seeking solitude.

Amara chose to leave the X-Men and join the Academy for varying reasons.

Mostly due to 2 reasons. Her unhappiness with the attitude and actions of the X-Men in relation, particularly, to the Hellions. Amara thought they were being obstinate and pig-headed in having already set opinions that the Hellions were 'evil'.

Ok that is probably an exaggeration. Not evil per say. More...more...well Amara's not sure what the description is. Amoral probably.

Anyway that was 1 reason.

Reason 2 was that her boyfriend Manuel chose to join the Academy and Amara followed him and it's been great...or it was great.

Lately it seems...flat. There's no spark. It's going through the motions.

Not that Amara plans to break up with him you understand.

Hades no.

She couldn't imagine doing that.

It's just a small part of her mind is nagging at her that this is all wrong somewhere. Almost like it's...it's...hollow.

Hollow?

Amara frowns. Where did that thought come from?

"S'up girl?!"

Amara blinks. That voice sounds like…

...yep, floating down into view is Clark, in his Superman costume. To her people and herself he is a God so she can't feel the feeling of reverence that bubbles up inside of her. More profound because it has actually been quite awhile since she has seen him in person.

"No?" he queries at his joky greeting. "Not _street _enough?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow and giving her that lopsided grin that makes many a heart do a flip-flop. Hers included. He taps his chin in thought. "Ok. I got it. Joey from Friends." He flips his slowly lengthening hair back, looks Amara up and down and says, "How you doin?"

Amara's response is to put her hands on her hips and give him a haughty looking down upon you stare only a Princess can give.

"Well there's goes my efforts to lighten the mood," he complains with an over-the-top weary sigh.

The corner of Amara's lip quirk in amusement at him.

Clark catches it and he smiles genuinely. "Ok. How about the more traditional, Hey Amara! Been awhile. How are you?"

"Better," Amara declares it, getting into the spirit.

"Well thank you, your Highness," Clark says with a theatrical bow for good measure.

"Oh you are most welcome, my Lord Kal-El," she says in return, bowing back, smirking.

Clark makes a face. "Oh don't do that. You know I hate that," he complains. He hates being thought of as a God.

"Oh I know," Amara assures him with a cheeky grin.

Clark narrows his eyes at her. "I'm on to you," he warns her, jabbing his finger in her direction.

"Well in honour of Tabby I believe the appropriate response would be I'd rather you be on top of me,"Amara responds, all necessary suggestiveness added.

"Ok two issues. One I have a girlfriend who you do not cross if you value body parts and/or your soul."

Huh. That 2nd part was an odd thing to mention Amara thinks.

Clark continues. "Two. Last I knew you still had a boyfriend and since dear ol' Ma and Pa raised a good little boy I don't go around cheating. Not even for someone as beautiful as you are."

Amara blushes vividly at Clark's compliment of calling her beautiful.

"What?" Clark asks at her silence and blushing.

"You called me beautiful," Amara says in a shy voice.

Clark rubs the back of his neck in his awkward gesture. "Guess I did. Well it's the truth. You are," he points out. Perhaps he didn't mean to just say so but Amara is beautiful and getting more so as she ages and her body matures. "So before I make this more awkward you never answered; How are you?"

"You know that was going to be more my question for you."

Clark blinks. There's something in her tone. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Oh honestly how can he be so thick. "Apocalypse," she just says it. It wasn't like she didn't know what had happened. She and Tabby still talked over the phone.

"Oh. That," Clark says, deflating. Clark sighs and sits himself down on the grass.

Amara joins him. She must admit to wanting to know more. Like Clark himself, to her Apocalypse is a God of her Pantheon. The God of Death and Destruction. There is a lengthy silence. "Clark," she says softly, hoping to prompt him to say something. "I've gone too far haven't I. Asked something inappropriate," she starts to realise. "I'm..."

Clark stops her there by touching his finger to her lips. "Don't apologise. It's ok. It's natural you'd be curious. Just don't expect me to say much Mara. It's difficult to describe to anyone who didn't go through it. Was it terrible? Yes. Did I, am I still trying to recover? Yes. The Professor and I have regular sessions. To summarise I was turned into a weapon of mass destruction and you don't get over that. Not really. Not ever probably but I refuse to buckle or be broken. If I did that Apocalypse would win. So I get on with my life, doing what I think is right. Doing the best I can to use my abilities to help people. It helped that I went through an experience shortly after that gave me some perspective on it all. Plus as an added bonus got myself a girlfriend into the bargain who...understands what it means to be touched by such darkness. And with all due respect Mara that is as far as I'm willing to go into detail."

"That's ok. I understand," she sympathises. The fact he said anything to her at all is pleasing. It shows he still has some level of trust in her despite her leaving the Institute. "So can I ask about this girl? Is she nice?"

Clark splutters into laughter. "Nice? Wow I don't think even I've used that word to describe her. Must remember to do so. Her face will be priceless," he says with glee at the thought of teasing Yana.

Amara is very perplexed at his reaction. Why would he have never used he word 'nice'? "What's her name?" she asks.

"Yana...err, Illyana. Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin. She's Colossus' sister as matter of fact."

"The one who went missing?"

"I guess it's been awhile since you and Tabby last talked," Clark can assume from what she doesn't seem to know

"Yeah. It has. I've been meaning to call..." she can only shrug as she doesn't really have a decent reason why it has been so long since she last talked to Tabby.

"Yes. I found her. And no she's not 9 any longer. I found her in another dimension where time moved faster. She's closer to 19...we think. It's hard to know exactly since it's nearly impossible to measure the passage of time where she was."

"So things have gotten less crazy since I left I see," Amara says in a perfectly serious sounding tone.

Clark gives her a look. That was a joke.

Amara's façade cracks and she laughs and Clark joins in with her.

It's good to laugh, Amara must say. She hasn't laughed much lately.

"I can't help but notice how you seem to be avoiding talking about yourself," Clark points out.

That soon stifles Amara's amusement. "What is there to say about me? It's nothing compared to what you've been through."

"That doesn't mean it is not important," Clark dismisses her attempt to dismiss and deflect his question. "It's important to you. That does mean something. Everyone is important. Everyone is special. I will confess that that is something Apocalypse can never and is probably incapable of understanding."

Amara chews over his words for awhile before she speaks. "There's nothing really bad you understand."

"Hmm hmm."

"It's just...things with Manuel seems...flat."

"Flat?"

"Sterile. Going through the motions."

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

Amara chews on her lower lip.

Clark can take that as a no. "From someone whose relationship once failed for this reason if you can't communicate with your significant other something is very wrong," Clark offers advice from his experience with Rogue.

"I've tried once or twice to raise it..."

"But can't quite follow through."

Amara nods. Now someone has said it it sounds kinda cowardly and pathetic.

"I can understand the need to not get hurt...and that even a less than adequate continuity is better than an unknown but if you're already unhappy...you know my mom is way better than at this than me. I could get her here in like a minute."

Amara chuckles at that. "I think you're doing fine," she tells him.

"Thanks. I still don't know exactly what to advise you beyond choosing what makes you happy and if this guy isn't making you happy then drop him faster than Logan downs a beer."

"That's the metaphor you're going for?"

Clark shrugs.

Amara brings her knees up and rests her chin on them. "Part of me knows what you're saying makes sense."

"But it's not easy. I know," he says with complete empathy for her predicament.

No. It's not easy at all. Amara frowns. "It just occurred to me."

"That I'm roguishly handsome?" Clark quips.

Amara slaps his arm. "No. That I never asked why you are here."

"I can't just drop by and say hello to a friend?"

"No...well yes you can. Argh, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be,"she gripes at him.

"Aren't Gods suppose to be cryptic?"

"Except you hate that. Now be a friend and answer the question."

"Honestly. I was in the neighbourhood, flying overhead and spotted you."

"In the neighbourhood? In Boston?"

"I'll admit it wasn't my original plan for the day but like so many other days recently I don't always get to do what I originally planned."

"Huh?" Amara just says it.

Clark opens his mouth to answer...when the answer roars overhead. SHIELD jets. They had been chasing him...again and that is why he was over Boston.

Clark sighs and gets to his feet. "Sorry Mara. Have to cut this reunion short," he apologises. "You take care of yourself, ya hear."

Amara nods somewhat dumbly.

Clark flashes her a smile as he pulls his little crystal device from his pocket and speaks into it. "Agent Danvers, so good to see you again...and in your own home town of Boston if I'm not very much mistaken. I do believe I picked up a hint of a Boston accent all those times you have ordered me to surrender," he says, his tone light and deliberately annoying. "I welcome you, Agents of SHIELD, to the very secret school of Emma Frost, White Queen of the Hellfire Club."

Amara's eyes go wide. He so did not just do that.

Clark winks at her to show, yep, he just did do that. Hey why should his life be the only one to be harassed. Besides the busier Emma is the less likely it is she'll find to cause trouble with the Hellions. Not that that has been much of an issue as of late, what with them keeping themselves to themselves even at school but in Clark's experience this period of calm will never last. Not with Shaw and his grandfather sniffing around, trying to reconnect to Claire or something along those lines.

He speaks to his eternal pursuers again. "So any chance we can not do this again today. I do have an appointment for a mani-pedi booked. You know nails this lovely take a lot of work," he claims jokily showing them off to Amara.

"Well you should visit Nova Roma," Amara suggests cheekily. "My parents would employ an army of experts to help you."

Before Clark can respond they get interrupted.

"SUPERMAN. BY ORDER OF SHIELD YOU MUST SURRENDER YOURSELF INTO OUR CUSTODY FOR QUESTIONING!"comes the directive from above.

"I believe the only appropriate response to that is 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'" Superman stabs the words back and then sticks his tongue out. "Well see ya Mara," he waves goodbye before he vanishes with his usual gust of wind.

"See ya," Amara waves him off after he's gone. Well...that was...interesting. And it has given her some things to think over in regards to her relationship with Manuel.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Oh that is truly delightful!" the blond haired mystic known only as Luna proclaims gleefully after hearing Wanda's tale of her encounter with Avalanche as the two sit in her lavishly decorated sitting room at her secret hidden home.

The details of what Wanda did aren't too important beyond she pretty much guarantees that what Avalanche told her father about the night of the election result was as far away from the truth as you could get.

Yes, it occurred to her later that he probably has many other ways of hearing about what transpired but considering the fact, that to her knowledge, her hasn't retaliated yet means she thinks she did a good job.

Or she would if she hadn't been wrestling with her guilt.

She thinks she might have crossed the line. Essentially taking away someone's free will like that. Even if that person was a stooge of her father.

Luna finally notices her student's glum expression. "Ah. You don't think it so delightful I'm assuming."

Wanda shakes her head.

Luna sighs. "No doubt this is Strange filling your head with nonsense about what is right and what is wrong. Remember what I have been saying about his curtailing you. What he said is what he deems to be 'right and wrong'. All in the name of restricting your potential and holding you back. Now answer me this. Did you do anything permanent to Avalanche? Hmm? Well?"

Wanda shakes her head. No. It was nothing permanent.

"Then what does it matter. He's fine and lets face it you may have saved many lives by preventing your father's inevitably violent response. Is that not worth violating a few of Strange's self-determined..." Luna snorts derisively here, "...'rules, morals and so-called ethics?"

Wanda is torn. Luna has a good argument yet part of her can't help but think what she did was wrong.

Luna sighs. "You know what I think Wanda. I think we need to have a field trip."

Wanda looks up, confusion in her blue eyes at what Luna means. "Field trip?"

Luna nods, her face bright as if she has just has the most brilliant idea...which not to toot her own horn...oh lets toot it. It is a brilliant idea!

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude…**

So a large part of Clark's day was once again spent playing tag with SHIELD.

By now he's torn about it.

On one hand it's what he wanted. For them to focus on him. Chase him. Leave mutants for the most part alone. The fact his dad won the election is proof positive that his plan has more or less worked.

On the other hand he's sick to the back teeth of spending his days trying to shake SHIELD off his tail. He's kinda dismayed a bit that they can't see past the fact he's an alien and look at his actions and the fact he only ever uses his powers to help people.

You know judge him on his actions.

Then again a part of him would point out that they probably haven't forgotten what they saw him do as War. They got a first hand sight of just how terribly dangerous he could be. That's probably what drives them. What he could do. Not what he does.

Damn it's annoying that it's in his nature to be understanding.

So why is he up here?

It's the one place he knows for certain SHIELD can't find him.

Plus it's nice to get to the one place where there is utter silence. The Fortress shields out all the extraneous noise.

And a third thing is, of course, he needs to continue studying the ways with which he can disable Brainiac once and for all.

And there's a 4th thing too. It's a place he can spend quality alone time with Yana.

Speaking of whom he finds her asleep in the bed...in her Darkchylde form today, horns and all. Not the 1st time he's found her up here...he really should get around to finding a way to block her unique form of teleportation. Well that's for another day. Normal people would ask why is she here. Clark knows why she is here. Even apart from the obvious of not wishing to be seen as she currently is. If she was just her 'normal' human self...sadly it's her way of avoiding people. They still haven't overcome Yana's issues with forming connections and friendships. In her mind she's protecting them from herself. The dangers of her nature...and Clark couldn't completely dismiss that as untrue but on the other hand part of it is Yana's own fears of getting hurt. Like him she's been used, lied to, manipulated, betrayed...you get the idea. It makes it hard for Yana to allow people to get to know her which is necessary if they are ever going to get over the other part. Allowing people to see the real Illyana. Demonic side and all.

Still seeing her there asleep Clark can't help but smile serenely at the image. It's rare to see Illyana completely at peace. In fact most nights she doesn't sleep peacefully at all, her mind tormented by her demonic side and the terrible things she has seen and done.

Clark quietly walks over and pulls the silver sheets up over her form. He takes a moment to lean down and kiss her bare shoulder. She's not a big fan of clothes. Even now, after all these living at the Institute she tends to wear them because it's expected of her. Not that she enjoys wearing them. He really must find a way to get that little girl out of her who loved to dress up. He's talking about the 9-year old girl she use to be he has seen inside her mind. That Illyana loved clothes. That Illyana was like every other girl. Full of undirected enthusiasm for the world around them. He's positive it's still within her. He just has to get her to re-embrace her human side.

Well he'll let her sleep. He turns to leave...only to find a tugging on his wrist. He looks down to see a red spaded tail wrapped around his wrist.

"Yana," he says her nickname plainly.

She pretends she's still asleep.

"You can't fool me you know," Clark points out to her. "I recall you faking being knocked out back when you were hunting me through Limbo."

"I recall you falling for it," she retorts cracking open one eye.

"And I never fell for it again. A lesson learned."

"You should never have lived long enough to learn it. Ach, I was so sloppy," she complains.

"Hardly," Clark scoffs. "You almost took my head off."

"Yeah. That would have been a pity. Not having to listen to your taunts," she grumbles sarcastically. That really got her goat...so to speak. The way he would mock and taunt her.

"In my defence I did have another personality trying to take over my mind. I wasn't quite what you would call 100% sane."

"You're still not."

"Brat."

"Idiot."

Clark leans down and captures her lips. "And yet idiot rocks your world," he whispers to her huskily.

Illyana's eyes glow deep red and she emits a low lust-filled growl.

"So what happened today?" he asks her, stroking her blond hair. He means in reference as to what has brought out her darker side today.

Her face goes sullen.

Clark sighs as she sits next to her. Going to one of _those _days he can see. "Limbo related or Institute related?" he tries to get to the bottom of it.

"Piotr related," she rumbles, her voice having a rasping echo to it.

Clark closes his eyes for a minute. "Ok skipping the exact details. He annoyed you in some way so much you couldn't keep this side of you back any longer," Clark guesses. "That somewhere close?"

Illyana snorts.

Clark takes that as a yes. "So you came up here before anyone could see that."

"It was that or I ripped his eyeballs and more particularly his tongue out and used them in a new necklace."

"Yana...you love your brother," he reminds her.

"It wouldn't have killed him. Only left him blind and mute," she sorta defends herself.

"You love your brother," Clark repeats.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I suppose...I...do," Illyana admits.

Ok that's good. Getting her to admit her positive feelings is the 1st step to allowing her to regain full control back.

"And when we get back he'll apologise and you'll accept it."

"Can I make him grovel for awhile?" she asks with an almost child-like enthusiasm for the idea.

"I'll consider it," he gives himself some wiggle room.

"Why am I asking for your permission?" she suddenly realises what she is doing.

"Because a good girlfriend knows her place," he teases her, flicking her nose.

Illyana's eyes narrow and the demonic red glow within intensifies. "I've warned you what happens when you do that."

"Perhaps you have but as someone asked me today about how nice you were it occurs to me you are too _nice_ to do what you threaten," he challenges her.

"Nice?" Illyana snorts in fury. "Did you just call me _nice?"_ she asks him, her voice icy cold, unable to believe what he just called her.

"I do believe I did," Clark says, more than pushing his luck.

"Ok, now I'm going to show you what happens when you not only flick my nose but call me_ nice_," she vows.

Huh. Last time all Clark remembers is the two of them ending up in a happy, messy pile of sweaty tangled bodies. And funnily that's what happens this time too.

* * *

_Author's Note: There needs to be a little bit of an introduction to this arc, getting all the players in place before we get to the meat and drink of it so a little of Emma and Scott and catching up with Amara. Not to mention Luna's continual negative influence on Wanda. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 2 as we follow Wanda's field trip._


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Somewhere in Mexico...**

"Why are we south of the border?" Wanda is asking Luna.

"A lesson," the blond haired mystic replies cryptically.

"A lesson? In what?"

"The nature of humanity."

"I'm well aware of the nature of humanity."

"You only think you are but from our last conversation it's clear you're not. No, you need to see the cold, harsh truth and why Strange's rules are not only meaningless but also pretty stupid. I can't teach you to reach your full potential until you rid yourself of any last notion that these ridiculous constraints apply to you. Once you see the real and absolute truth and accept it completely I can move you on to the next level...and isn't that why you accepted my teaching. To reach higher levels. To get back to what you experienced when you were fighting War."

God yes. Wanda wants to feel that again. That power, that energy...it's hard to describe but it was intoxicating. She's dreamed about it. No-one else can understand the...the need to feel that again.

Luna places a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "You're a good student and you have come far," she heaps praise on the young mutant witch. "But a lot of magic is intent. What are you prepared to do to achieve the goals you have set yourself. Trying not to sound like I'm quoting a movie line, you have to free your mind. Allow yourself to see the world as it really is. Now all I can do is open the door. You have to make the choice to walk through it."

"And once I do?"

"Well then I'll blow your mind."

Wanda arches a sceptical eyebrow at that.

"Doubt. One of those things we need to rid you of. Now do you trust me?"

"I'm here aren't I."

"Indeed. Ok, then..." Luna turns on the spot as if figuring our her bearings. "This way!" she points and heads off in that direction with Wanda following on behind still wondering why it is they're in Mexico and what it is Luna is intending for her to do.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude...**

"Ok..." Illyana says between attempts to catch her breath much, much later as she lies on her back, pretty much exhausted. "I...think...I'm calm now," she says and while her demonic form does remain the red glow has faded away, revealing her blue eyes once again.

"Aw too bad," Clark pouts. Though admittedly he too could do with a breather...which is kinda saying something.

Illyana agrees with him. She's pretty certain they haven't yet worked out the limits of what a Hell Lord(which she is however new she is to the role) and a near God-like alien can do. However right now she needs 5. She rolls on to her side and Clark gathers her in his arm. She rests her head on his chest and relaxes, snuggling in to his warmth.

"So feel like sharing what happened?" he asks her about what set her off in the 1st place.

"Not really," she replies in that haughty dismissive tone.

Clark sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Can see she's gonna be stubborn over this one.

"Know what I would like?" Illyana raises instead.

"Knowing you a whole mountain of junk food and a coke."

"No...well, yes. You did work up an appetite but no, I meant was next date...can we go dancing?"

Huh. Weird side track. Then again she clearly doesn't want to talk about her argument with her brother so changing the subject is a par for the course. On the other hand what he discovered on that triple date they had and since is that Yana loves to dance and she is really great at it. Could be the fact she did ballet when she was little and also the fact as a warrior she has incredible natural balance, elegance and precision of movement. Also, he thinks, without having asked her, that when she is lost in the music she can forget, if even only for a moment, her burdens and pretend(if that's the word) that she's a normal teenage girl. It's a pretence Clark knows all too well. "Well since it's your turn to pick our next date yes, we can," he says in reply.

"I like this arrangement we have," she confesses. "I like...this," she says softly referring to her relationship in general with Clark. It's not too often she'll bear her true feelings in this way. Only when she's completely at ease.

"I like this too," Clark says.

"Duh. I am hot and you are a guy," she teases.

"Yes. You are very hot...in all appearances."

"You only say that because you haven't seen them all."

"What?" Clark asks with a puzzled expression. Illyana sits up as does Clark and he looks at her wanting an explanation.

"Clark...you think this is my demon in its purest form?" Illyana asks him, gesturing at herself, her tone indicating it's not.

"Well...since you still have part of your soul I...guess...not."

"Good guess. You haven't seen it. You don't want to see it."

"Have you? Seen it?" he wonders.

"There's this mirror in Limbo...it shows me it," Illyana says her tone low, relaying that what she has seen is not a pleasant image. "It's what I would have become if Belasco had finished. It's still what I could become. My appearance matching the monster I am within."

Clark almost groans. "How many times do I have to say it, Yana," he says in all seriousness, cupping her face in his hands. "You are not a monster," he repeats something he has said often. In fact now he's had a moment to think on this, her gazing at this reflection is almost like her deliberately tormenting herself. "Why do you do this to yourself?" he has to know.

"It's what I deserve."

And that single sentence gives away how deep the trauma and damage of her upbringing in Limbo goes. Blaming herself instead of blaming the people who did it to her. "Listen to me carefully Yana. It was not your fault. I told you this in Limbo at the start, remember. You were a little girl. They used and abused you for their own sick games. The blame lies with them alone," Clark tries to get her to accept.

Illyana's gaze droops away from his before she pulls away and gets out of bed. "You may think that. Piotr...the rest if they saw the real me..." she shakes her head and is then gone into a stepping disk.

Clark sighs and runs his hand through his hair again in a frustrated manner. He knew they'd be ups and downs in this relationship but he thought he would have gotten through more of her self-loathing issues than he has. If anything, the fact she just pulled away from him, indicates that they're going backwards almost. Not forward.

He needs to find out what caused this and that means talking to Piotr so in moments he's out the bed, changed and on his way back to the Institute as fast as he can.

* * *

**Mexico…**

"So what now?" Wanda asks. To her they were seemingly standing by a road in the middle of nowhere.

"We wait. Should be here in a moment," Luna answers.

"What should be here?"

"Patience isn't one of your strong points is it?" Luna says dryly.

"Try being locked up in a tiny cell in an asylum 23 hours a day and tell me who has no patience," Wanda retorts about her, to put it mildly, less than ideal childhood.

Luna ponders that for a second before shrugging one shoulder slightly and letting it go. Probably better not to comment. She needs her student focussed. Headlights in the distance approaching get her attention. "Here we go," she comments.

Wanda frowns as the lights get closer. When it's close enough she can see it's a coach. "Hmm?" she queries.

"University students. Heading to the capital to protest," Luna explains.

"How can you know that?"

"Something I'll teach you if you can prove you're ready for the next level here, tonight."

"You still haven't said what we're doing."

"You'll see," Luna says. "Now, come," she says holding her hand out.

Wanda takes it and Luna teleports them ahead up the road.

"Watch carefully what happens next," Luna advises. "Watch and learn the true nature of humanity."

Wanda is still fairly clueless but watches on.

Suddenly, approaching a blind bend, police cars come out of nowhere and block the road. The police who emerge come out armed to the teeth and just start indiscriminatingly firing into the bus. The students who aren't killed instantly burst out the coach and start running into the surrounding countryside.

However it is clear that they are not going to be allowed to get away as more vehicles arrive and more men with guns.

"The local drug lord's private army," Luna explains who these people are. "The police are in his employ...along with much of the local authorities."

"Shouldn't we do something," Wanda says, shocked and horrified by what she is seeing.

"No," Luna refuses as she takes a firm grip of Wanda's arm to prevent the young mutant witch from interfering. "I'm sorry," she apologises. "But like I was saying you need a lesson in the true nature of humanity and again, I'm sorry but this one is going to be harsh and brutal."

It's then Wanda feels a wave of magic pass over her and she finds herself frozen unable to move. Only to stand there and watch the horrors unfolding.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Clark had found Piotr in his room painting and was now just trying to figure out what had happened between the brother and sister but it was not proving easy. As if anything involving Yana was.

"I do not know what set her off," Piotr is telling Clark. He had been painting to help clear his head and ponder that very question Clark was asking. What had set her off that she just upped and vanished.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing much," Piotr says, his confusion over this situation clear. "You know she does not talk much."

"I know," Clark says with a weary sigh. "I've been trying to get her to let people in but...has she always been this stubborn?"

Piotr reluctantly smiles. "Da," he confirms she has. "Once she digs her feet in..." he mutters something in Russian. It does not translate precisely. It's just goes to show that Illyana's mind can be a very difficult thing to change once she has set her mind to one particular view.

Clark sits down on Piotr's bed and rubs his face. "What were you talking about?" he repeats his question.

Piotr tries to recall exactly what he was saying when Illyana left. "I was talking about back in Russia. Honestly it is the only thing I know to talk to her with since I know so little about her current life."

Yeah...well, Clark's already more than touched on Yana's reluctance to open up. Though in one sense he can understand why. What is she going to talk about? How she rules over Hell? Then again that brings them back to the crux of the issue. She would have other things to talk about if she hung out more with other people. Putting that aside he can almost see where Piotr is going and what set Illyana off. Reminders of who she use to be makes her angry and disgusted at what she is now compared to that.

What a mess. He's still confident, though, in what he has said to her previously. Given a chance she'll find acceptance. Clark's dilemma is as clear now as it was at the start. How does he get Illyana to believe that?

And how does he do it before it gets sniffed out anyway. People already know a few things that raise suspicions and practically everyone senses something 'off' about her.

As it stands Clark has no answers.

* * *

**Mexico…**

Wanda doesn't cry often. She used her tears up years ago in the days and weeks after her father left her in that _place._

But being forced to watch this...massacre she can't stop the tears. Both of sorrow and hot, burning rage. How can anyone be so sadistic to a bunch of students.

And she can do nothing due to being frozen by her so-called teacher wishing to teach her a so-called lesson.

Her upset and rage is so great she doesn't even realise at first when Luna has released her. It takes her awhile to notice she has dropped to her knees, those hot tears rolling down her face.

"I am sorry," Luna apologises, sounding genuinely upset that she has caused her student pain. "I did not wish to do this but I needed to shatter your illusions. I needed you see the real world. Now you have seen humanity as it is I can teach you what you need. So my next question is what do you want to do now? I know you're angry. I can feel it. If you believe I'm unnecessarily cruel then you can leave me, no hard feelings. If you're ready to learn then I will teach you how to harness that rage within you to reach a level of power you can't begin to imagine."

Wanda wipes her tears away and gets to her feet. She glares angrily at the blond haired mystic.

Luna waits expectantly for whatever is about to happen next.

"You are unnecessarily cruel," Wanda whispers angrily.

Luna arches an eyebrow. That is all the response she gives.

"But..." Wanda says.

Luna's lips twitch is what could be construed as satisfaction.

"...I want to learn what you have to teach and you can start now. Teach me how to get justice for those people that were just killed."

Luna's lips turn upward into a full smile of satisfaction. "Delighted to," she agrees.

* * *

For most people it's probably impossible to imagine why anyone can just kill a bunch of students in cold blood. For the majority of the men responsible here they treat it like a profession. It's nothing personal. It's just their job.

Of course there is always one or two who get a sick, twisted pleasure out of the act. Committing murder and other atrocious acts...but we'll get back to that.

First off there is the couple of so-called police guarding the bus. They'll need to dispose of this in a way it can't be linked to them. That is what they are discussing when all of a sudden the wind picks up. The bus they are standing next to rocks from side to side, more and more violently.

They really should get away from it.

They don't.

At least not in time as it rocks over, crushing them underneath.

That one was courtesy of Luna.

As for Wanda...well she didn't do anything to stop it now did she. She stands next to Luna, her gaze hard. If she could see her reflection it would shock her how like her father her expression is. It's the one he wears when he's crushing those humans who stand in his way.

Luna waits...almost as if wishing to see how Wanda reacts to what she did. Huh...no moralising, no 'Oh god you've gone too far!'. Seems like her lesson has achieved what she desired so far. She wonders how far she can push Wanda here…

"You want a turn?" she queries.

Wanda nods and steps forward. Most of the men are still off the road chasing down the students. Wanda is going to make them sorry they were ever born.

Luna watches on with a mixture of emotions. Wanda is pretty vindictive when she wants to be. Luna is so proud. However there is a less than fatal modus operandi coming from the mutant witch. She thoroughly attacks her opponents and Luna doubts some of them will ever have proper bladder function again but Wanda doesn't step over that final line.

Anyway Luna makes sure Wanda's undeserved mercy doesn't backfire on them by using her superior magic and experience to watch Wanda's back. Doesn't want her favourite student killed now does she. Secretly she's hoping for something that will push Wanda over the edge.

Well remember that mention of those particularly disturbed people.

What else can you call someone you find mutilating the face of a dead girl...who couldn't possibly be that much older than Wanda herself is.

It's only seconds later bones are being broken and screams of pain show Wanda is seriously close to crossing the line.

For Luna this is like Christmas come early. This is exactly the sort of person she needs to push Wanda that final step. "Do you want to know why?" she asks Wanda. "Why he would do this?" she continues, nodding her head at the prone form of the man.

Does she? Wanda is edging towards she doesn't want to know how a mind like this works.

Sadly Luna takes the decision out of her hands as she casts a spell that allows both she and Wanda to peer inside the man's mind.

The fact the result causes Wanda to throw up gives you only a tiny impression of how horrid and twisted it is.

Luna bends down and rubs Wanda's back in soothing circles. "Tell me Wanda does a man like this deserve that precious gift of life?"

If she had more time to think on it and not given her first instinctual response she probably wouldn't have shaken her head and said, in barely a whisper, "N-no."

All that is missing now from Luna is the Monty Burns-esque 'Excellent!'. Luna brings her mouth to Wanda's ear. "Let me show you a trick. How to bring justice and how to strengthen your own power at the same time." She raises her hand and levitates the man to bring him near. Luna's smile is now positively malevolent, a glimpse of her true face under the façade. "In time I'll teach you how to do this yourself but for now let me give you a freebie," she says vaguely, not giving any explanation.

Wanda only has a moment to frown before her teacher begins chanting a spell Wanda has never heard before but she can sense immediately one thing. Whatever spell it is, it is dark.

The man cries out in pain as his life energy is torn from his body and it rushes into Wanda…

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Jean is getting back late from college. She was having a study group. It was nice to her that she had managed to make some new friends outside the madhouse that is the X-Men.

Make no mistake she loves them all but you can't help but acknowledge the madness that is their lives.

So new friends; good.

And no, there was no 'hot college guy' as Betsy loved to press her on.

As if Jean needs that drama in her life. Plus she's not exactly lucky with men now is she.

Duncan was just a jerk. And a racist one against mutants as it turned out.

Scott had basically left her for Emma. Oh he may argue that point but why did they break-up? Because Scott kept taking Emma's side over Jean's. Kept taking the side of a conniving, manipulative cow over the woman who was both his best friend and his girlfriend. But you know what Jean let the anger go. She chose to be the bigger person and that has allowed, at least, her and Scott to remains friends. But she is totally entitled to say 'I told you so' when Emma's true colours come out.

After Scott the closest thing Jean has had to a relationship was whatever those few days AC was around count as. Of course whatever secrets he had meant she hadn't seen nor heard from him since. Had no clue where he was.

And don't get her started on frustration personified that is Clark. Yes, she may have very briefly had a flicker of interest beyond friendship but that was snuffed out almost as soon as it appeared by Clark's infuriating inability to show his true self. Not to mention his non-apology as Jean sees it.

Besides Clark's moved on hasn't he. Dating Illyana who is as much a mystery and secretive as Clark himself is. Obviously made for each other.

Anyway it's late and she needs her bed.

Jean is walking up the steps to the front door when a scarlet portal open up in front of her and dropping out of it is Wanda….who lands in a heap.

Jean helps Wanda up...and is shocked by the brunette's appearance. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are bloodshot, her pupils wide and dark rimmed and her eyes are darting about wildly in a face that has a shining sheen of sweat. And Jean can feel Wanda is physically shaking in her grip. "Wanda...are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Wanda snaps off rapidly.

"Uh...well you look a mess...no offence."

"Oh boo hoo! I'm not as perfect looking as Jean Grey," Wanda rattles off sarcastically, her speech still rapid. "Get off my case!" she snaps as she pulls herself away from Jean and storms off.

Uhhh...ok. That was weird. Wanda's always been a bit short when she's in a bad mood but that wasn't this. This was...Jean isn't sure what this was.

_'Ok. Is she ok? What a stupid question?!' _are a few of the thoughts going through Wanda's head. Is she ok? She just absorbed the life force of another human being and you want to know what that felt like?

Flashback...

_The man's life force rushes into Wanda and his screams of pain are matched by screams of her own. Only her screams are not of pain but of ecstasy._

_The rush, the power...she has never felt anything this exquisitely good in her life. Her whole body seems alive in rolling waves of pleasure._

_It seems to last forever but is over all too soon at the same time._

_Wanda drops to her knees, breathing hard, sweat dripping off her face. The fact a man just died is the furthest thing from her mind right now._

"_Was it good for you?" Luna's seductive voice asks._

_Wanda can't from words so just nods._

"_This is only the beginning I can assure you. The first time can be a little overwhelming. With practice you can learn to appreciate it. Like a fine wine you can appreciate the subtle differences in taste and flavour from person to person. And of course a wonderful benefit is the strengthening of your powers. You can probably feel it just how strong you are now."_

_All Wanda feels like is that she flying on clouds, able to do anything._

"_Abandon Strange's ways completely and you can have this feeling, this power all the time. Would you like that?"_

"_Y-yes," Wanda moans in pleasure at the thought._

_Luna smiles darkly. "Yes," she says, more to herself than anyone else. "You are the one Wanda. The one I have been looking for a long, long time. When you're ready, together, you and I...we will become Gods," she vows, practically orgasmic in that declaration._

The present…

Gods? Had she really said that?

Wanda can't remember. Her mind is a bit of a mess. All she does know is that the high she is on is already wearing off and she really needs Luna to teach her how to do that trick herself.

Don't get her wrong. She's not going to go around just killing people.

Only the ones that deserve it.

Whatever it takes to ensure she can keep feeling like this.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh Wanda, Wanda, Wanda, what are we going to do with you. And Luna's mask almost slips away completely. Clark's relationship never run smoothly do they. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 3 as Clark finally notices Wanda's weird behaviour and we catch up with a certain Tess Mercer._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**A few days later at the Institute...**

Of course just because Jonathan won doesn't mean he instantly becomes Mayor. The Old Mayor gets to keep his job for a few weeks yet while they enter the period of transition. It means for Jonathan lots of briefings as he gets to grip with just how exactly you run a city like Bayville.

And it has more problems than most, especially with what was debated on endlessly during the campaign. Mutants and their influx into the city.

In a few weeks Jonathan is going to have to try to solve the numerous problems this...migration is having upon the city and its citizens.

It also means lots of meetings with the power players of the city and annoyingly that brings up a certain name.

Sebastian Shaw.

Jonathan so wishes he could forget that man but during the campaign he and the Professor had only sorta fobbed Shaw off without saying directly no to the man. It was intended to ensure Shaw didn't use his power and influence against their campaign.

It worked.

Shaw had stayed out of sight and as far as they could tell not overtly used his influence.

Unfortunately that influence meant he had been put forward as a representative of powerful interests in the city and as much as Jonathan doesn't want to meet the man it is also plain(mostly because that's what everyone keeps telling him) he has no choice.

They can't afford Sebastian Shaw to be their enemy if they want this to work.

Which kinda confuses Jonathan because he always assumed Shaw was their enemy and had been from the start.

After all who knows what he and the Hellfire Club really want.

Trying to figure that out is near impossible.

Especially since the Professor's mole inside the organisation, Sage, had been, at best, very light on reports of what the hell was going on. At worst she had been downright silence. Nothing from her for weeks at a time.

It had worried Charles but he had not been able to arrange a meeting with her.

At least not yet.

He was working on it.

Anyway back to Sebastian. He had been pushing to organise a meeting and there was no good reason(at least publicly) they could put it off. Shaw was the representative of businesses in Bayville so as per Jonathan's duty he had to meet the guy and release a statement on how he was meeting Shaw so they could work together for the future prosperity of Bayville.

PR. You know how it goes.

The exact details of when and where were still being worked out.

One thing was certain and that was Jonathan knew that that was not going to be a good day.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

To be more precise the secret magical home of Selene Gallio, Black Queen of the Hellfire Club.

And through its hallways strode one Lutessa(Tess) Lena Mercer/Luthor, daughter of the late Lionel Luthor.

After the Battle of Smallville, as it came to be known, she had attempted to escape once it became clear her father had lost.

She, along with Sebastian Shaw's son, Shinobi who had also joined Lionel.

Well their escape had turned into an abduction courtesy of Selene who had placed upon Tess' wrist a magical slave bracelet, making her do whatever it was Selene wished.

At first it was using her knowledge and access to everything Lionel had. Tess had basically been forced to hand it over to Selene, betraying her father's legacy.

It wasn't like she had a choice. Tess has tried fighting the influence of the bracelet. She tries every day but Selene's dark magic is just too powerful.

In that case you learn to adapt. To rebel in small unnoticeable ways.

A day would come when Tess would be free and when that day came the bitch would pay. However, it has also become painfully clear she can't do it by herself and there is no-one here she can trust.

No. What she needs is an ally and the only person she can think of is the person that up to this point in her life she would claim as the man she has come closest to giving her heart away to.

However, it's not as simple as just phoning them.

In fact far from it.

It's about as complicated as it can get.

To get this man here she needs to ask for Selene's help. And to do that she needs to spin what is, for the most part, a true story in a way that would garner Selene's fickle interest.

So she requested an audience.

Selene granted one and Tess was on her way to that audience.

She strides into the Throne Room, for lack of a better term. It is where Selene presides over her court so to speak, like a Queen would.

Tess drops to one knee in front of the immortal sorceress who sits upon a lavish throne. "My Queen, thank you for granting me this audience," she grovels, completely disgusted at herself for doing so but this is what she has to do.

Selene arches an eyebrow. "Speak Ms Mercer and do so quickly. My time is not to be wasted on the likes on you," she says dismissively about the red-headed woman.

"I know of someone who could be a useful ally or if you wish servant."

"You seek my permission to contact this someone?"

"Of course I would before ever acting in your name," Tess says, making sure to placate the dark sorceress. "However there are...complications that would require the gracious use of your power."

Selene leans back in her throne. "I can feel a story coming on," she complains.

"I beg your indulgence."

Selene sighs. "The name. Tell me the name and I will decide if your story is worth my patience."

"It's Oliver Queen."

"He's dead."

"No, my Queen. He is not. I should know because I met him a mere few years ago, stranded on a pacific island."

Ok, Selene's interest is peaked sufficiently she will confess. "Amuse me," she gives Tess permission to tell her story.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Clark does distinctly remember saying that his relationship with Yana would not be smooth...or words to that effect.

His exact phrasing isn't important.

What is is that they have hit a bump. Mostly this one being since she upped and left a few days ago into one of her stepping disks she hasn't been back.

Bloody teleporters as Betsy would say...and has every single time Kurt 'Bamfs!' around her, almost choking her on that sulphurous blue smoke he generates.

It's kinda funny actually. In fact Clark is starting to think Kurt is doing it on purpose as part of a long running joke. Not that his German friend would ever admit that if asked.

But back to Illyana. It has left Clark distracted and frazzled. Been awhile since he has had relationship angst like this. He hasn't missed it.

At some point he knows he'll have to stop waiting for her to return and probably venture into Limbo to look for her.

Not something he is particularly looking forward to but if he has to do it then he will but he doesn't believe it's reached that point yet because there is certainly evidence of Illyana popping back to the mansion to steal food. Her recently discovered favourites keep vanishing so she hasn't cut herself off completely. Clark hopes soon she'll stop hiding and come talk to him.

Luckily, Clark supposes, there had not been any other distractions. Brainiac had gone quiet for the moment but that wouldn't last. He really needed to get on with figuring out a way to permanently deactivate the machine but it wasn't easy without anyone to aid him. He just had to wade through complicated Kryptonian science by himself, trying to learn in weeks what he can only guess would have taken years on Krypton.

Anyway you can boil it down to Clark just having to be patient with his girlfriend and in the meantime getting on with his life as normally as possible.

Or as normal as it ever gets around here.

Anyway it's after school and Clark is heading to his room to change for his evening out as Superman.

Hmm, he wonders how long it'll take SHIELD to show up tonight. Not that they've come close to catching him. In fact he's beat them so often in that regard he's stopped even counting how many times. It was getting redundant.

He turns a corner, lost in thought on all his problems and therefore doesn't seem the other person until he has knocked them flat on their ass.

"Oh I'm sorry….Wanda?" Clark's apology turns into a query in response to the brunette's dishelleved appearance. Clothes a mess...and from the smell tickling Clark's nostril hair badly in need of a wash. Which is not an inaccurate description of the young woman in front of him either. He's so caught out by her state it takes him a minute before he's helping her up.

Wanda shoves him away as soon as she's back on her feet. "Honestly with all those senses you can't watch where you're going!" she snaps, clearly deeply annoyed.

"Sorry," Clark says, nonplussed at her tone.

Wanda snorts.

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?! Of course I'm alright! What kind of stupid question is that?! First Jean and now you! Honestly you two ganging up on me?!" Wanda rants.

"Uh...no. I'm barley spoken to Jean since she started college. And when was this?"

"How do I know?! It's not like I sit around and count the days between when people ask me stupid questions."

"I simply asked if you were ok after I bumped into you because, you know, I'm invulnerable and you landed on the floor," Clark tries explaining to her.

"It takes more than that to hurt me. After all I took you on when you were all War and rage and psycho and stuff. I was awesome and that was awesome. The feeling you know. All the rush and power. Ooh I wonder if I could borrow one of those enhancers again," she rambles on.

Ok, Clark is starting to get really concerned about her. "Wanda those enhancers are locked away because they're not safe. They put an undue stress on your body," he reminds her.

"Ha! Safe! Safe?! Around here?! Where are we ever safe?"

Ok that's true. "There's a difference between what finds us and seeking out to deliberately harm yourself."

"I'm not seeking to harm myself!" she shrieks. "Besides looks who talking Mr Great Big Stupid-man hero. Going out night after night after you deliberately provoked the government to chase you around. Who the hell are you to lecture me?!"

"Lecture..."

Wanda interrupts. "Yes! Lecture! You...don't! Know what we're done!" she suddenly decides and moves to storm past him.

Clark makes the really stupid decision to try and stop her though in his defence it's because he's worried about her. Anyway the result of grabbing her arm is him hexed through the nearby wall. By the time he's back to his feet and dusts himself down Wanda is gone.

He means really gone. Out of his range of vision and everything thing. Bloody teleporters.

Ok what was that?

He means he knows he hasn't talked to her as much as he probably should have lately. Last time he tried, night of the election, hadn't gone well.

In fact now he thinks on it he can recall her reactions were sharp there too which had puzzled him but he had been distracted obviously.

He had meant to follow-up on that. Find out what Yana had sensed about Wanda.

Damn.

He never got around to it and now it seems it's worse than before.

Ok, ok. Scrub his night out. He needs to figure this out.

First idea; talk to Wanda's roommate. He needs to talk to Tabby.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow…**

So took her a few days but Amara has finally worked up the courage to confront Manuel about their relationship issues.

Know what before she goes do that she kinda wishes she had closer friends here. Her still best friend is Tabby. People here...even all these months later they're more like acquaintances.

Not that she doesn't like the school. It's a good school with excellent teachers. More formal and strict than the Institute.

In fact it's more like back home on Nova Roma where from an early age Amara had a strict schedule with the best tutors her island home could provide for her.

In fact that is who a lot of the people around here remind her of. The same snobby elites Amara grew up around. She didn't really consider them close friends either.

Burdens of being a princess.

Anyone claiming friendship you have to be suspicious of as simply trying to cement their position or elevate it.

Which is for the 1st time since she came putting the question in her head of why in Hades is she here?

She hated all that.

Being at the Institute was when she learned for the first time in her life what true friends are.

Amara stops outside the door to Manuel's room.

She knows the 2 main reason she left the Institute. She can recite them but...it's almost like that same nagging voice that's been making her question her relationship. It's now making her question why she is here.

It was a rather minor disagreement...no, no it was a major one. A huge one. Wasn't it?

Why is what was such a clear decision to her now shrouded in doubt?

"Hello Amara," five voice says in perfect sync.

It takes all Amara's control not to jump out her skin. She turns round to find the 5 identical 14year old blond girls who do seem to be more and more resembling Emma. The Five-in-One aka the Stepford Cuckoos. In that case of them resembling Emma once puberty really takes off you can only just imagine what visions of beauty they'll be. "Hi girls,"she greets them cordially. "How's tricks?"

"Oh we can't possibly reveal that," one of them answers.

"Secrets are power," another says.

"But be assured we're having fun," a 3rd one says and all 5 develop the same identical evil smirk.

Yeeeaaahhh. Those 5 are probably responsible for most of the trouble around here.

"Going to see Manuel?" the 4th one inquires.

Amara nods.

"He's not there," the 5th girl tells Amara.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Maybe," the 5 chime as one mischievously.

Amara tries to remain pleasant. "Could you tell me, please? I would be ever so grateful."

"Grateful enough to owe us a favour?" the 1st Cuckoo asks.

"No," Amara states bluntly. "I pity the fool you manage to trick into that."

The 5 grin. "Good answer," they tell Amara.

"The right answer," the 2nd Cuckoo informs her. They're actually impressed Amara didn't fall for that.

"And therefore we can tell you Manuel is meeting with _Acting_ Headmistress Frost," the 3rd cuckoo informs Amara. Notice the emphasis on 'Acting'. It's their way of riling up Adrienne and showing their loyalty to Emma.

Amara blinks. She wonders why her boyfriend is seeing Ms Frost. Well she needs to talk to him and do it before she loses her nerve so she decides to wait outside the office.

What Amara doesn't see is he fact she is being followed by the 5 blond telepaths, all wearing the same mischievous smirks that show how they're up to something naughty.

When Amara reaches the office she can hear voices from within.

"I don't understand why I'm here." Manuel.

"Don't you?" comes the condescending reply. Ms Frost.

"I'm empathic, not psychic," is Manuel's sneering response.

Shuffling of papers. "Do you know what these are?"

"Again not psychic."

"They are teachers reports on your girlfriend."

Amara frowns. Why are they discussing her without her being there?

"So?" Manuel says dismissively.

Amara is shocked by how callous Manuel sounds.

"They show you haven't been spending enough time with her. Do you know what that means?"

"That I have better things to do."

Ouch. There goes a break through Amara's heart.

"For once I can agree with my sister about the need to _fix _you," Adrienne sneers. "It means, and for your benefit I'll use small words, it means your influence on her is waning. It means her real personality is reasserting itself which is what happens when you don't reinforce your manipulations of her emotions frequently. I shouldn't need to have you here explaining this. These are simple facts on your powers you should know!"

"Give me a break! Do you know how dull all this is to me? By now I've either had my fun and moved on or reduced them to drooling vegetables. Instead you're making me pretend to..." a sound of disgust, "...care for her."

This is when the tears start leaking down Amara's face.

It is also when the Cuckoos move in, placing supportive arms around her, providing comfort.

"I don't care if being with her is like being in Hell Manuel!" Adrienne snaps at him. "She's too powerful to risk her being a free agent. I need her on my side! Very soon things are going to change within the Hellfire Club. Plus S_he _has a special interest in Magma."

"She? As in..."

"Yes. _Her. _Do you want me to tell _Her_ how you've failed?"

Manuel audible gulps "N-no," he stammers. "I'll...I'll take Amara on a date tonight and fix it."

"You better or I'll hand you over to H_er _with a bow attached and tell H_er _to take _Her_ time."

"I think that's our cue to leave," one of the Cuckoos says and with that they lead Amara away.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Asking to speak to Tabitha Smith alone got Clark the all sort of innuendos and suggestiveness you would expect from the blond firecracker. By now Clark has long learned to just go with the flow when it comes to Tabby. She's really a lot of fun.

Though when he brings up the subject he wishes to talk about; Wanda, her usual bubbliness crashes and burns.

"So you noticed her...change too I guess," Clark says sympathetically.

Tabby nods.

Clark takes a moment to wring his hands. "I'll confess I've not been paying her enough attention lately and I could list the long line of excuses from Apocalypse to where I found Yana to Brainiac but yeah, that won't wash," he won't let himself off the hook. "So I need to ask Tabby, when did this all start?"

Tabby lets out a sigh. "Actually I think it was after Apocalypse. She used that enhancer thingy."

Clark closes his eyes in grimace. "I remember," he says, so wishing he didn't remember his battle with Wanda.

"Afterwards she confessed how she had never felt anything like that."

Clark frowns. "I'm not liking where this is going."

Tabby smiles sadly. "Yeah, well I know because she told me she ended up having some arguments with Dr S over it and then there is her new mystical friend."

"The one she won't talk about."

"Not even to me and I like to think I'm her best friend," Tabby complains but really her complaint comes from that it hurts that Wanda doesn't seem to trust her. "The last few days..." she shakes her head.

"What about the last few days."

Tabby hesitates. Does saying go too far. Violate trust, friendship.

"Tabby," Clark says softly, sincerely. "I can't help her if I don't know what is going on."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Tabby I've thought you were crazy since the day I met you," he can't help but joke.

It brings a smile to the blond's face. "Hell yeah I am!" she proclaims.

Clark chuckles. "Don't ever change," he requests of her because otherwise life would be kinda dull.

"Any change is just detracting from perfection," she says with an enormous shit-eating grin.

"I'll reserve comment and while I hate to brings us away from your favourite topic can we get back to Wanda."

Tabby's grin fades away. "It's crazy..."

"But?" he prompts her.

"But if I didn't know better I'd swear it's like she's on something."

"Something? Like drugs?"

Tabby shrugs. "Where I grew up I saw the signs every day, the symptoms...I know what they look like."

"And Wanda has them?" Clark asks, unable to believe he is asking this.

All Tabby can do is nod.

"I don't understand. Have I failed that badly in looking out for her?" Clark wonders aloud, shocked that Wanda might be on something.

"No," Tabby argues. "I mean I room share with her and I haven't seen her take anything. It's just the way she looks, acts."

Clark's face goes deeply pensive. When he started this conversation he was pretty certain this is not the place he expected to end up at.

"Do...do we tell the Professor?" Tabby asks a question that has been fluttering around her mind for a few days.

"Without proof? I fear that might make things worse," Clark says, not wishing to accuse Wanda of anything without hard proof to back it up because if they do Wanda may just react by pulling further away than she has already. And it is also a guess as to how the Professor would respond. He would ask for proof on Clark and Tabby's part of which they have none beyond the fact Wanda is acting out of character.

"So we need to...spy on her?" Tabby thinks. "Catch her in the act?"

"This is my fault. I've been so distracted lately I haven't been able to make time for her like I would wish to," Clark continues to blame himself, rubbing his head as if trying to assuage an approaching headache.

"I may not be the smartest person in the room or even the Institute CK but I think it's understandable why you're distracted considering Robo-Prinicipal," she refers to Brainiac as. "And from what I gather little Ms Magik has done a disappearing act."

"Little Ms Magik?" Clark asks, clearing hearing a 'K' instead of a 'C' at the end.

Tabby shrugs. "Best nickname I could come up with when it's hard to get to know her," she explains.

"Yeah. Don't remind me," Clark grumbles at one of his other current headaches.

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"Something like that," Clark mumbles.

Normally Tabby's inner gossip would love to know more but in this instance her concern for her friend is overriding that instinct. "So any ideas?"

"We could talk to Dr Strange," Clark proposes. "Get more information on these arguments you say Wanda is having with him."

"We?" Tabby queries at the plural.

"Sure. If you want to help we can do it together."

"Do _it_?" Tabby inquires with a salacious grin.

"I walked into that didn't I."

"Yep."

"Honestly. I don't know who's worse. You or Amara"

Tabby blinks. "You've talked to Mara?"

"Saw her actually. A few days ago."

"Huh," Tabby remarks. "We've barely spoken in weeks," she says, quite miffed about that.

"Yeah, she mentioned that," Clark mentions, trying to be vague about what he considers for the most part a private conversation. "I'm sure she's just busy with school work or something," he says in defence of Magma, though honestly he doesn't know why she hasn't been phoning her best friend as of late. SHIELD showed up and interrupted their conversation remember.

"Oh did she," Tabby says, her voice having a dangerous edge to it.

Clark is so not wanting to get caught in the middle here. "So Dr Strange, coming, yes or no?" he asks the blond, changing topics not very subtly at all.

Tabby takes a minute to think on it. "Yeah. Sure. I'll come. Always wanted to see the place Wanda talked about," she confesses.

"I've seen it already. Prepare to be confused," Clark warns with a small grimace about returning there. Magical places do not agree with his biology. The things he does for family which is what he considers Wanda to be.

* * *

**New York…**

Many people probably don't think about this but when Clint Barton, the Avenger known as Hawkeye, isn't working for SHIELD or saving the world he simply retreats to his apartment in the City that Never Sleeps, the Big Apple etc etc.

Anyway the point would be that being a SHIELD agent doesn't pay that well. Basically he's barely considered above a civil servant.

Why oh why does he work for them again?

That's...actually a very good question. The answer to which he, oddly, can't seem to summon off the top of his head right now.

It's probably because he's tired.

So he stumbles through his apartment door...already completely aware that someone else is here.

Clint's strategy is to let them think he's a dishelleved mess and take them by surprise.

Though if Bobbi was here she would point out there's no acting required. That's how Clint always is. On the aside despite their break-up Clint's glad he and Bobby remain close friends.

Anyway back to his uninvited guest.

Carry on like he hasn't noticed. Look like he's taking his bow and quiver off...and quick as a flash he has one arrow loaded and pointing at his intruder who is sitting in his favourite armchair. It's a woman. A lovely one too with auburn red hair dressed professionally which does nothing but enhance how lovely she is.

But more than that in some part of Clint's brain is the fact he knows this woman. Knows her far better than he could possibly know her considering that, as far as he knows, they've never met.

Or have they.

A name rises up and escapes his lips. "Mercy?"

That momentary puzzlement...confusion...distraction is all she needs.

Next thing Clint knows is she's holding a gun and he's feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He looks down and sees the small dart sticking out.

For good measure it's joined by a second one and soon enough the sedative coursing through his bloodstream has Clint tumbling over...onto the couch luckily.

Tess rises to her feet and strides over to stand over the fallen archer. She takes several moments to appraise his facial features and a rarely seen softness falls over her eyes before she breaks the silence of the room. "Hello...Ollie."

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes I can guarantee definitely the day Jonathan is forced to meet Sebastian will not be a good one. Clark just has the worst luck with the women in his life. Illyana's having an episode and Wanda's...well Clark's on that trail now...with Tabby. Poor guy. And the horrid truth about Manuel is out for Amara but who has a special interest in her and just what are the Cuckoos up to? Nothing good probably. And Tess meets Clint...or is that Ollie? Secrets and lies people. Lots of secrets and lies to come out. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 4 or as I like to call it 'The Tess and Ollie Show'._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**3 years ago…**

Tess Mercer as she prefers to be called has long known she's the discarded bastard of Lionel Luthor. Is there bitterness about that?

Hell yes.

To him she's an embarrassment. A dirty secret to be hidden away. A skeleton in the closest.

She long ago gave up ever expecting anything from him so she found her own path.

Environmental activism is her current path. So here she is 20 years old, trying to save the whales from Japanese whaling boats.

Well to be technical they had spent weeks down in the Antarctic hounding those boats and were now on their way home across the pacific.

That is when her life changed and this path came to an end.

They were hijacked by pirates.

Tess saw some of her friends die right there and then in front of her eyes. Some of her female friends were taken...well do we really need to describe what they were used for. The screams haunt her.

Nothing happened to her oddly. At least not yet.

What she gets from the bits and pieces of conversation she overhears is that she's being saved for something or someone...she couldn't get the exact details.

The pirates take them to this remote island which she guesses they use as some sort of base.

They throw her in a cage and there she waits. Not giving in to fear or panic. But waits for the opportunity to escape. She watches her guards, their routines, looking for the flaw that will allow her to get away.

In the end she escapes when_ he_ shows up.

It's all very sudden and swift. A dark night, no moon. The generator that powers the lights of the camp suddenly cuts out.

Next thing Tess hears are the grunts and cries of pain.

A guard runs up to her cage, panic in his eyes, muttering something about a ghost.

His mutterings are cut off by an arrow right through his throat.

When his body drops down Tess sees the hooded figure standing behind him, bow in hand. It's too dark to see anything else.

What follows is a bit of a blur. The hooded figure frees her and leads her into the dense forest of the island and almost before she knows it Tess finds herself sitting by a fire in a cave wondering just what sort of mess she's in now.

Her 'rescuer', assuming that is what he is, stands at the entrance of the cave, Tess guesses checking they weren't followed. With the light of the fire Tess can see now how his clothes are clearly made out of materials from the forest...and perhaps things that have washed up. The same can be said of his weapon. Clearly handmade.

He hasn't said a word.

Tess wraps her arms around herself and rubs them. "Thank you," she says.

He turns his head and Tess received a gaze from piercing blue eyes which stand out clearly amongst the dirty face and thick beard. The intense look makes Tess self-conscious. She tucks some of her auburn hair behind her ear. "So, um, I'm Tess," she introduces herself.

"How did you get here?" he asks her in his first spoken words. Well in fact it's almost a demand rather than a question.

"Pirates hijacked our ship. Brought me here."

The man sneers and anger flashes in his eyes and Tess worries if she said the wrong thing.

"Did...the others with me, did you see them?" Tess wonders.

"No-one else. Just you."

"But...why?"

"Good question. Why just you?" the man wants to know.

How can Tess know that? Why would they single her out? She's not famous or special...unless...impossible. How could they know Lionel Luthor is her father? If you look into her history all you find is an orphan whose mother is dead and father is unknown. Lionel hid his tracks well. Tess only knows because it was the last thing her mother told her before she died. "I don't know," she half-lies because yes she's Lionel Luthor's daughter but she's convinced that no-one and especially not some lowlife pirates can know that.

Tess looks right in his eyes as she says that. If she inherited anything from her father it's probably the ability to lie convincingly even when looking someone right in the face. She waits as he studies her. Waits to see if he believes her.

Eventually he turns away and back to standing watch.

Tess lets out a breath. She considers that a 1st test she just passed. She clears her throat. "So do I get to know your name?"

Silence.

This is gonna take awhile she can see.

And right she was because the pirates, in their fear of the 'hooded ghost' left, meaning she was now stranded on this island.

It took...how long? A couple of weeks she thinks before she got as far as getting him to tell her his name.

Oliver Queen.

Well she'll be damned. She had heard the story of him going missing while out on his yacht. It took many days after him telling her his name to get the whole story.

Pirates.

Perhaps even the same group. Abandoning Oliver here.

Coincidence?

Tess thinks not. It's clear she is missing something. Some unseen hand manipulating events. They probably didn't consider for a second that the 'spoilt rich kid' that was Oliver Queen would actually survive.

It takes time. He's been alone for years but Tess wriggles her way in through his defences...and unknowingly to her he wriggles his way in through hers.

Perhaps it was inevitable. It was just the two of them fighting to survive on this hellhole of an island.

Yeah, so they fell for each other.

She called him Ollie. He called her Mercy as a joke when he realised she didn't have much for the prey they needed to catch to survive.

So much for the environmental activist protecting wildlife but luxuries like that go out the window when the basic need to survive kicks in. So yes when needs be she can be pretty ruthless. Just like a Luthor.

Despite all the hardships when they were wrapped together at night in front of the fire Tess could easily say she had never felt happier. Weird that.

But as she had learned from bitter experiences nothing good in her life ever lasts.

One day _they _came to the island.

And this was not pirates.

They were something else entirely.

Professional, highly trained killers.

If Tess thought this island was hell before it was now much, much worse.

And again she couldn't put the pieces together.

It was clear that these men were here for her and Ollie but why?

Like she had been thinking before it can't be a coincidence that she and Ollie were attacked by probably the same group of pirates. They failed to finish whatever plan there was for the two of them so her guess is that whoever is really behind this sent these professionals to finish the task.

Who is behind this?

And why her and Ollie?

She can't think of any link she and Ollie had before they met on this island.

It's frustrating to her to not understand the why behind this.

Course that question can be pushed into the back of her mind for the more important thoughts of fighting to survive.

These men may be professionals but for Ollie this island has been his home for years. He knows every inch of it. He has home field advantage to coin a phrase.

So outnumbered they may be but even if their attackers win they're going to pay a heavy price for it.

And they do but they just keep coming and this island is not that big.

She and Ollie keep getting pushed back and back until they are cornered.

So it seemed at that the time that this was going to be it.

One last shared kiss and an almost declaration of love. Tess almost said the words but they caught in her throat for just that minute too long.

Before she could say it Ollie was struck in the head by a bullet.

Chance missed.

The end was here.

Tess has nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide. Time to face her fate head-on. She stood straight and tall, determined not to give them the satisfaction of showing she was afraid. The only thing that will really annoy her is just not knowing who and why.

Who is behind this and why are they doing it?

Afterwards it will be that unanswered question that leaves her doing part time jobs, keeping her head down until her father finally appears in her life but that is part of another story.

In this story which is the prelude to that her end doesn't come. She is saved by a fellow redhead. A lethally dangerous woman known as the Black Widow.

She along with a team of SHIELD agents pull her and Ollie off the island. How it ends with the mysterious attackers Tess doesn't find out. In fact to be honest from this point out there is a lot she doesn't find out for a long time.

Whatever it was truly about SHIELD buries it.

They tell her Ollie is dead and everything else is classified. She talks about it and she faces serious jail time. They then dump her back off to her life such as it was.

However as you may know that was hardly the end of the story for Tess Mercer and is not the end of the story for Oliver Queen either…

* * *

**Present…**

Waking up somewhere unknown after being drugged is hardly a new experience for Hawkeye. The major difference this time is he just had the weirdest dream of being someone else, stuck on this hellish island for years.

And there was this woman…

His eyes flutter open and that woman is sitting there at his side, holding his hand in her own. "Mercy?" he croaks.

Tess smiles widely. "Hello," she greets him with a warmth few people ever received from her.

Hawkeye shakes his head. "No...no...how do I know that?" he says, his mind in turmoil.

"It's your real memories resurfacing," Tess tells him.

Hawkeye sits up and looks around. It's a well appointed sitting room and he's lying on a couch. "Where am I?"

"Sorry. I can't tell you that," Tess says apologetically.

Hawkeye rises to his feet and looks for the exit. "This room has no door," he points out when he can't find one.

"It has a door," Tess assures him as she rises to her feet as well. "You just can't see it."

Hawkeye gives her a critical look...while trying to resist the urge to take her in his arms and kiss the life out of her.

"It's for your own protection. You need time to let your memories come back."

"That's twice you've said that," Hawkeye points out, confused. "Explain."

"It's simple really. You are not who you think are. You are not Clint Barton."

"I'm not who I think I am? Then who am I?!" Hawkeye wants to know, his agitation showing.

"You are Oliver Queen."

"I am Oliver Queen?! Me?! I'm...I'm Oliver Queen," he says it more like a statement of fact.

Tess nods. "That's right. You were stranded on an island for 5 years. Then you rescued me. I told you the story while you slept. She said it would help the memory restoration spell."

"She?"

"My...boss," Tess chooses to phrase it as at this precise moment. "She has many skills. Look, Ollie I know this is confusing. It'll take awhile for you to reintegrate your memories fully so right now you probably think I'm a madwoman who has kidnapped you Misery style."

"Or I'm the madman who has kidnapped you Misery style," Hawkeye echoes.

Tess grins. That was one of the first jokes he made to her when they finally broke the ice between them on the island and began talking. "That's right," she encourages him not to let that go. To focus on it and let his true self come back.

"They told you I was dead?" he suddenly asks her.

Tess nods. "Yes. I never believed them. They were so focussed on sweeping it all under the rug I could see it was suspicious but I wasn't in any position to do anything about it."

"Then how…?" he asks, gesturing around him as if desperately grasping for something.

"My father stole a lot of data from SHIELD. When he wasn't looking I rifled through it on information about you. That's when I found out what they had done to you."

"Done to me?" Hawkeye queries with a frown.

"I can show you if you want."

Hawkeye doesn't move at first which is no surprise. He's having a major identity crisis at the minute. New memories of himself...of Oliver Queen keep popping in and out of his conscious making it hard to discern just who the hell he is.

Tess takes his hand and leads him over to a computer situated on a desk on the other side of the room. She sits him down in front of it and brings up what she wants him to see. The facts of the project with data and pictures. "SHIELD called it Project Tahiti. They developed the idea after analysing the corpse of an extraterrestrial they came across. They were able to extract certain chemicals from the alien and create a drug that could regenerate even necrotic tissue. Needing test subjects they chose a certain blond archer who had been critically wounded in the head," she moves onto and brings up images of the grievously wounded Oliver and the assessment of his physical state.

Hawkeye reads it. "Severe cranial trauma," he mutters. "No hope of recovery. Due to already being declared deceased would be perfect subject for Project Tahiti."

"As I said. They lied to me. Certainly you were in a vegetative state with severe brain damage but dead, no."

"I don't remember...who is Clint Barton if I'm not him?"

Tess nibbles on her lower lip. "Here are the initial results of Tahiti on the earlier test subjects," she says as she brings them up. "To summarise while the drug can regenerate even fatal wounds, shortly following the procedure the mental state of the subjects would quickly deteriorate until they became psychotic. It was speculated that somehow the drug was implanting fragments of cellular memory from the alien into the subject as the cause. After toying with the idea of abandoning the project it was eventually decided that to only use it in extreme circumstances and the way to counter the effects of the alien influence was to wipe the subjects' memories and implant new ones. You were the first success of this approach. Now honestly I don't know who Clint Barton is. I could never find out for certain. He may have been a real person once and they used his personality as a template for the new memories or if he was just made up. What does matter is that I never gave up hoping I'd see you again Ollie. Once I knew for certain you were alive I just needed the means and opportunity to bring you back because...because I need you."

Hawkeye turns his head and studies her. "Need me?"

"To do what you did on the island. I need you to save me."

"After what you and your father did?" he asks sceptically.

"I was hoping you wouldn't raise that," Tess says with a slight grimace.

"You were going to nuke an entire town," he reminds her.

Tess sighs. "Your memories are still returning so you haven't let it sink in yet just how much SHIELD have screwed you over. They screwed me over as well Ollie. Whatever really happened on that island, whoever those people were that were trying to kill us, they wanted it buried and their way to do was to make sure I lived out my days in obscurity, doing menial part-time jobs so when my father approached me and offered me a way out I took it. I was angry. I was more than angry. I was pissed off and disillusioned and I wanted the world to feel my pain. Now no doubt you were about to say that doesn't justify what I was going to do and perhaps you're right. I've had time to think on it but more than that if you think I deserve to be punished I have been. In ways you cannot fathom. I've had my eyes opened to what true evil looks like. Please Ollie, if I meant anything to you ever you have got to save me from _her."_

"From whom? Your boss?"

"My...Mistress. My Queen. The one I must serve without choice," she says with hate in her voice.

"What do you mean without choice?"

Tess rolls her sleeve up to reveal the metal bracelet on her left wrist. "This is a slave bracelet."

Hawkeye takes her arm in his hands and examines it.

"It's mystical. It can, at the whim of my Mistress, allow her to take complete control of my body against my will."

"You can't remove it?"

"It's bonded to the skin. You would need to cut my hand off. I would have done so myself except the bracelet won't allow me to do so."

Hawkeye looks at her in shock. "You tried didn't you."

"I am no-one's slave," she hisses in rage.

"I'm not cutting your hand off," he warns her before she asks.

"You may not need to. My Mistress is planning something...big. I don't know the full details but something like this involves risk...and opportunity. Perhaps an opportunity for escape but to do that I needed an ally. You. I sold it to her on the basis that once you learn the truth of what SHIELD did you would turn against them willingly...and you're going to have to play that role Ollie. If she suspects you're deceiving her she'll slap one of these on you as well."

"Sold what to who?" Hawkeye wants to know.

Tess is almost nervous saying the name. "Selene."

"Gallio? Black Queen of the Hellfire Club? That Selene?" Hawkeye presses with new urgency.

"Well who else has the power to cast a memory restoration spell and then disappear to attend to 'more urgent matters'."

Hawkeye snaps to his feet and starts pacing as this new information sinks in.

"It's not like I had a lot of options here Ollie," Tess defends herself. "As long as I wear this bracelet she literally owns me. Can make me do whatever she wishes. She can kill me on a whim. I've seen her kill for less."

"Stop calling me Ollie," he growls at her.

"It's your name! I don't care how good those false memories Fury stuck in your head are. You are not Clint Barton. You are Oliver Queen. You are the man who survived years on that hell-hole of an island. You are the man who saved me. You are the man who fought for me. You are the man I fell in lov..." Tess' eyes go wide as she cuts herself off from finishing that sentence.

Hawkeye strides right up to her so they are millimetres apart. "What were you about to say?" he asks, intensity blazing in his blue eyes.

Tess' mouth is suddenly very dry. She had really not taken into consideration the effect his presence would physically have on her let alone emotionally. Really, some part of her mind is telling her she should have better control than this. "Uh...this is not the time nor pl-hmmpf!" her words are cut off when Ollie's lips crash into hers and any self-control she had left is swept away in a tidal wave of lust and longing she has been holding back for 3 years.

Needless to say it's quite some time before they get back on topic.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wasn't my intention to give Ollie and Tess a whole chapter to themselves. It just worked out that way. I've always had it in my head from the 1st time I introduced Hawkeye that really he was Oliver Queen who was fatally wounded, revived by SHIELD and given a new identity, erasing any memory he had of being Ollie. That means that there will be a confrontation with Fury down the line. For now he has to survive what Tess has dragged him into. Also I don't rule out the possibility there really is a Clint Barton somewhere. Like I had Tess say perhaps the memories given to Ollie came from someone who was real. __Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 5 as Clark and Tabby meet Dr Strange, Ollie gets to meet Selene and the Professor has a long overdue meeting with Sage._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Sanctum Sanctorum…**

Clark really dislikes this place. It's just a natural reaction of his to magic. Otherwise he's certain he would love this place...like Tabby clearly is as she has been ooh-ing and ahh-ing at everything.

Anyway Clark and Tabby are in Dr Strange's study sharing some tea...well Clark is. Tabby doesn't care for tea. They are discussing Wanda.

"Yes, her behaviour was concerning me ever since the battle against Apocalypse," Stephen is mentioning. "She has become extremely argumentative in regards to my teaching. So much so she has not actually been attending my lessons at all for the last few weeks and refuses to reply to my messages."

Clark frowns. He didn't know that. Brainiac has had him so distracted he has really lost touch with Wanda. "I'm..."

"We," Tabby interrupts.

"Yes, sorry," Clark apologises to her. "We are trying to understand what is going on with her while trying not to intrude into her personal affairs too much. As you said her behaviour as of late hasn't been...well, her."

"Speak for yourself. I, for one, love to know all the juicy details," Tabby points out.

"Don't remind me," Clark gripes. "You and Dom...I don't know who's worse...wait yes I do, Kitty," he decides, playfully continuing the sniping he and Kitty indulge in with each other.

Tabby snickers. Even all these years later Clark and Kitty are funny as hell when they start snarking at each other.

Stephen smiles at the two politely. "I, of course, understand. There is teacher/student confidentiality I must adhere to but given your description of her when last you saw her I believe I can elaborate a little. After the battle with Apocalypse it became clear the events had accelerated her time of trial."

"Time of trial?" Clark queries.

"All us sorcerers and a such face the temptations and lure of power. A desire to gain more power than we have the wisdom to control. It's this trial that usually determines whether we follow the path of light or the path of darkness. It is the moment that defines us."

"Oh. That," Clark says in complete understanding.

"What do you mean, 'Oh. That'?" Tabby asks him.

"Tabby I've been superpowered from the moment I landed on Earth. I've had to deal with the temptations of my powers every day since."

"Oookkkaaayyy," Tabby drawls. "But back to Wanda does the way she is reacting mean she has fallen to the darkside?"

Stephen strokes his beard as he contemplates his response carefully. "Since I have not seen her myself I cannot say. From my own personal experience what I can say is that this trial can be difficult. You can come very close to the edge before you realise how close you are to the abyss."

"He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee," Clark quotes.

"Huh?" Tabby asks.

"It's a quote from Nietzsche," Clark responds. It's also one he has had personal experience of. See his 2 month stay in Limbo for proof.

"It's a good quote," Stephen says, understanding truly its meaning from the experience of his own trial.

"What does it mean?" Tabby asks.

"Essentially if you're not careful you can become everything you hate. For example, you may start with the best intentions, like claiming you wish to understand your enemy so you can fight them but you risk end up employing their methods to fight them and in the process become no better than them," Stephen gives an explanation.

"I thought she knew this already, considering her father," Clark says with a sigh. "I even remember telling her the day we first fought the Sentinels that she could choose becoming like him, giving in to her hate and anger or be better then him and save her friends. She chose to save her friends."

"It's not a battle that is fought only once. It is a constant battle to control the darker sides of our nature. Sometimes we need reminders."

Clark would rather not have reminders of his recent experiences. "What I think is possible is that she is dabbling in stuff close to the edge," he puts forward, combining what he saw with what Yana mentioned a few weeks back about Wanda's magic having a darker taste to it.

"If that is the case it really is urgent I speak to her," Stephen decides.

"Good luck," Tabby snorts.

Stephen arches an eyebrow.

Clark provides an explanation. "We had a row and she teleported off somewhere."

"Probably to this 'friend' of hers," Tabby utters with scorn. The scorn coming from the fact Wanda seems to trust this person more than Tabby herself...and after everything Tabby did standing with Wanda, protecting her while they were in the Brotherhood together. Huh, now she thinks on it Tabby reckons she should be a hell of a lot more angry about it than she currently is. How could Wanda just go off like she has and belittle their friendship in the process. Ok, yes Tabby should definitely be pissed.

Yes, they had mentioned that to Stephen and he is beginning to think that perhaps this mysterious friend is being a malign influence. From the timings these two have mentioned Wanda started seeing her it does seem to coincide with the start of when Wanda became really argumentative. Deducing this person's identity should definitely be a priority as it will also, more than likely, lead them to Wanda's current whereabouts. "I think for now we should lead our own separate investigations. I have ways to investigate into this _friend _of Wanda's that you do not."

"That sounds like a plan," Clark agrees. "Tabby?" he queries her for her opinion.

"Sounds fine to me," she agrees.

"Then we'll leave you to it Dr Strange," Clark says, making their leave. "Keep in touch?"

"Of course."

With that Clark and Tabby rise to their feet.

"I'll get Wong to show you out," Stephen offers. "Otherwise it can be a little difficult."

"No kiddin. This place is mega-weird," Tabby comments. She doesn't think she'll ever get over the walk through it. Wanda describing it to her doesn't do it justice to experiencing the real thing.

"Excuse me one moment," Stephen says as he exits to locate Wong.

That leaves Tabby and Clark alone.

"Does this place give you the heebie-jeebies?" Tabby asks.

"Yes but magic doesn't agree with my biology to be honest. My stomach's queasy just being here."

"Huh," is all Tabby can say in relation to that. She doesn't know what else there is to say.

It is then the door to the study opens but it is not Wong who has entered.

"Oh no," Clark groans quietly at who it is.

"Hel_-lo _handsome!" a certain half-demon succubus greets him with a look in her eye like she is going to literally devour him. Well, well, well Satana Hellstrom can certainly say her day is looking up. The yummy, yummy man is here. Well alien man but hey no-one can ever accuse her of being fussy. And lets face it if anything from what she can sense he is more powerful than last time she was in his presence. "So I can safely say the rest of my day is free and hey you can even bring your little friend along."

Tabby frowns. "Along on what?"

"The tour. I'm thinking we can start with my room," Satana says, her intentions oh so painfully obvious.

Clark pinches he bridge of his nose. He so doesn't need this.

Satana moves over, swaying her hips sexily but when she gets closer to Clark her face darkens slightly. She leans in and sniffs.

"Ok, personal space," Clark complains at her.

Satana ignores him and sniffs him some more. "Alright who is she?" she demands to know.

"She who?"

"The two bit slut who has got her claws into you."

"As opposed to the two _but__t_ slut who is trying to right now?" Tabby wryly observes while throwing in an insult.

"Puh-lease. I'm the best you can ever have," Satana boasts. "But what I am saying is that I can smell demon on you," she accuses, glaring hard right at Clark.

Clark's face hardens like thunder.

"So who is she and I'll happily remove her claws...along with her head," Satana continues on...and she is so not jealous one of her kin beat her to it. Not at all but she can smell it, sense it all over him. A lingering demonic scent. Definitely female. "Wait," she suddenly says as her head snaps round to the energy bomb generator. "Did you just say I have two butts?"

"I don't know. Did I?" Tabby asks, putting on the impression of a dumb blond…before a smirk makes its way onto her face.

Satana's eyes narrow dangerously. Two butts? _Two butts?! _Her?! Are you fucking kidding her?! She has a body to die for. "I'll show you who has two butts," she says threateningly as she gathers her magic…

"Satana Hellstrom! Stop right there!" a voice thunders.

Satana freezes mid-gesture. "H-hey Dr S," she greets him.

Stephen has his most disapproving face on. "Wong would you please see our guests to the exit," he requests of his friend. "Meanwhile Ms Hellstrom and I will have a _chat."_

Satana rolls her eyes. She can guess another lecture on 'correct behaviour' is coming up.

"Of course, Doctor," Wong says obediently. "If you will follow me," he requests of Clark and Tabby.

The two teens follow the bald Asian man after saying their farewells to Dr Strange.

"So what was that Ms Two-butts was saying?" Tabby asks Clark in a low voice.

"I have no idea," Clark lies...very convincingly too. "Maybe she was just picking up on my new deodorant. Personally I kinda like it. Makes me feel like a whole new man," he jokes, trying to cover up the truth.

Tabby eyes him suspiciously. The experience of the last year and more mean that one can't just take what Clark says as the truth.

Soon enough the two are exiting the building and saying their thanks and farewells to Wong.

"So what now?" Tabby wonders.

"We investigate," Clark answers. "Dr Strange has his methods and sources and I have mine. Someone, somewhere must know something about where Wanda disappears to or knows who this friend of hers is. And lets go with for even a second Wanda is taking something I know the _right _people to ask about that."

"And here I was thinking you were a boyscout."

"Tabby, I've been patrolling around Bayville for nearing on 2 years now. I have a pretty good idea of how its criminal underbelly works," Clark would point out.

Tabby arches an eyebrow in interest. Course thanks to her thieving father she knows some of how the criminal networks work as well.

"You may not want to come. This won't be quick nor easy," Clark warns her.

"Wanda is my friend," Tabby says which is clear as to what her answer to that is.

"Ok," Clark accepts. He's just not going to argue this with her.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow…**

The Cuckoos are comforting a sobbing Amara in the large room all 5 share.

"I...can't..._hic_...believe...he was using his powers on me all this time," Amara cries, hiccuping.

"There, there," Sophie Cuckoo leads the sympathising. If you want to say one of the sisters was more dominant than the others in the hive mind you would probably go with Sophie.

On the other hand if there was a rival to that idea it would probably be Esme Cuckoo. "Yes, don't you get upset about that waste of time. Believe me he isn't worth it."

"I thought he..._hic_...cared about me!" Amara sobs.

Celeste Cuckoo rolls her eyes at her sisters. One could argue she is the most compassionate of the 5 and doesn't think her sisters are doing a good job in comforting the upset geo-kinetic. She pulls Amara into a hug and rubs her back, saying comforting, reassuring things.

Phoebe Cuckoo is probably the opposite of Celeste. She's not compassionate really...ooh is that a chipped nail she ponders as she looks at her hands.

Irma 'Mindee' Cuckoo is probably the hardest to nail down a distinct personality. For the most part she goes along with the consensus of the hive mind. Perhaps when she is older a more distinct personality will emerge as it has begun to for the others.

Course saying all that there really isn't that much difference between the 5 but they're still young. Give them a few more years life experience and then see.

It takes some time before Amara gathers herself back together. She wipes the tears away. "You knew didn't you," she accuses the five girls.

"Knew what?" they ask together.

"Knew the truth about Manuel. That's why you told me where he was," Amara has put it together.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed you worked that out," Phoebe says genuinely. She usually doesn't credit anyone with that much intellect.

Celeste rolls her eyes...again before starting to apologise. "We're sorry we had to do it but well..."

"...we had to do it," Sophie finishes.

"Wasn't right to let him carry on using you," Esme butts in, challenging any claim Sophie has to be leader of the pack.

Amara sniffles and her breath catches when she hears that said out-loud. "So what now?"

"We wait," Sophie tells Amara. "You heard them. Something is going on so we wait and see what and when the moment is right..."

"You make the selfish jerk pay," Phoebe says, clearly looking forward to that day. "After all revenge is a dish best served cold."

Amara's eyes alight with fire at the prospect. "By the way who was this 'She' they were talking about?" she asks the five.

"We don't know," they coo in annoyance.

"Just another thing we need to discover," Esme points out.

"In the meantime we'll take care of you," Celeste promises.

"And protect you from Manuel's manipulations," Irma adds, giving the collective opinion of the hive mind.

"Uh huh," the other 3 say in agreement.

"Thank you," Amara says gratefully.

"Oh you're welcome," the 5 chime, hiding their little triumphant smiles. Now the question you may be asking is why are they doing this. After all didn't Emma set up this whole thing with Manuel and Amara. Well yes she did and the Cuckoos are hardly about to spill that truth about that but it has become clear, as of late, that Manuel's loyalties aren't with Emma so the Five-in-One decided they needed to set about undermining him and Adrienne as well and try and get to the truth of the conspiracy that is clearly afoot. They may be amongst the youngest here but they all should know better than to mess with the Cuckoo sisters.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"So you are Oliver Queen," Selene says in amusement as she eyes the blond archer up and down from her throne. "My dear Tess told me the most delightful tale about you two."

Oliver, Clint or Hawkeye. He's still having that debate in his head. He could have had more time to think about that except he lost himself to his lust. He's actually having a hard time keeping the smile off his face. He had literally forgotten just what being with Mercy was like.

Anyway when they were getting their clothes back on they discussed what the hell he is suppose to do now and what Mercy had gotten him into really. By the way he's still mad at her for dragging him into this against his will but now he's here...he can't just leave her like this. Besides if Selene is up to something 'big' as Mercy put it the best place for him is here to find out what it is. That last part is the SHIELD agent in him. God his mind is a mess with 2 sets of conflicting memories.

Later. He'll sort this out later...which will no doubt involve having _words _with Fury. "So I'm starting to remember," he says in reply to Selene.

Selene is genuinely amused. Tess' whole story of the lies and deceptions and playing God...she finds them amusing especially when amateurs like SHIELD try to do it. On the other hand she should probably be insulted they played God. Being a God is her job. She must remember to smite them later once she's all powerful. "So what are we going to do with you?" she wonders out-loud.

"My Queen," Tess interjects herself. "If I may?" she awaits for permission to continue. Selene lazily waves a hand as a gesture for the red-head to carry on. "While Oliver has many skills I think right now he could be very useful in stifling SHIELD's interference in Hellfire business. As you know they have been most annoying lately in shutting down our _legitimate _businesses here and there."

Selene frowns. That was true. SHIELD has been most annoying as of late. It's like someone had leaked information. An insider. A spy. Not within her ranks. She would never allow that. Must be someone else. Probably within Frost's ranks...if for no other reason than Selene doesn't like the woman and blaming her is easy.

"Longer term...well I'm certain Oliver will be most eager to confront Director Fury over his situation but returning to the present I propose you allow me to educate him on the proper ways we conduct affairs in your Court," she puts forward, trying to stop Selene slapping a slave bracelet on Ollie. If this is going to work she needs him with his free will intact.

Selene ponders this. She has other plans that will be coming to a fore very soon and need her attention. "Very well. You may educate him," she grants permission. "But should my plans need him..."

"Then I'll bring him to you without question, my Queen. I live to serve you," Tess bows, hating herself for this show but it's necessary.

"And if I choose you'll die to serve me," Selene reminds the woman of her place.

"My will is yours," Tess states the grim fact.

"And never forget that," Selene says, the hint of menace clear in her tone.

Tess isn't very likely to is she.

"Leave me," Selene dismisses them. "I have other business I must attend to."

"Of course my Queen," Tess grovels. "Come Oliver," she commands him by grabbing his arm and pulling him from the room.

"Why didn't I just kill her right there?" he asks.

"Shh!" Tess snaps at him to be quiet. "Don't speak like that here," she tells him off. She drags him to a closet essentially and shuts the door. "Ollie don't speak like that in the corridors," she warns him. "Selene's minions are everywhere."

"What minions?" he wonders. He has seen the standard Hellfire guards in the uniforms and white masks around and other servants of Selene but he doesn't think Mercy means them.

"The shadows Ollie. She has creatures made of living shadow. They're everywhere in her throne room, in every dark corner. Besides you can't kill Selene with any normal weapon. She's immortal."

"What has she done to you?" Hawkeye wonders because this woman is a pale reflection of the strong, independent one he met on the island.

"I adapted to survive. Selene maintains her power by sucking the life of people. The only way I live is that I prove myself useful to her or she would suck me dry."

"I'd never let that happen," Hawkeye promises as he touches her cheek in gentle fondness.

"That's very sweet," Tess half-teases him. "But that won't help us through this. Now, I achieved my first goal and prevented her slapping a bracelet on you. Until we find out what she is up to I really will have to teach you how to act around her if you have any desire to survive."

"You're questioning my desire to survive?" he says in shock. "I spent 5 years on that island Mercy. 5! Alone. It'd have been easier to die but I refused to," he says, the seriousness, the hardness shaped by his experience that she remembers well coming through.

"I...no, of course I'm not questioning it but lets face it Clint Barton wasn't a very serious guy was he," she point out what has changed. This personality Fury stuck in him liked to joke around.

"I can't...Mercy..." he struggles to explain his own mind.

Tess smiles sympathetically. "It's ok. We'll get through this," she is determined to.

Hawkeye wishes he could be sure of that. "Do you have a plan to get the info we need?" he asks her instead, needing something else to focus on rather than his confused back-story.

"Our best bet is Selene's daughter Isobel. She despises Selene more than I do. Problem there is Selene keeps Isobel on a very tight leash."

"Which only reinforces she's the one we need," Hawkeye thinks. "You only keep someone on that tight a leash when they can truly hurt you."

Tess nods. "That's my thinking as well. I just hope we have the time. Whatever Selene is up to it will be soon. I know that much."

"Then we need to get on with it. Do you happen to know where Isobel is right now?"

"As matter of fact I do," Tess answers. "But be warned getting to her won't be easy," she cautions.

"When has anything in my life ever been easy," Hawkeye laments.

* * *

**New York…**

It was the usual meeting place, a drinking establishment down a darkened ally. The kinda place nobody asked questions.

And that would be where Charles awaits the arrival of Sage. He had finally managed to arrange a meeting with her.

Soon enough the woman with the computer-like brain makes her usual low-key appearance and sits down opposite the Professor.

"Tessa," Charles greets her in his usual warm manner.

"Charles."

"How are you?" he asks. "I haven't heard from you in some time."

"Concerned for me?"

"Always."

"Don't be. I'm well looked after for as long as I'm useful."

Charles' brow puckers slightly. That was an odd way to say she was fine. Her face is as unreadable as always and her mental defences strongly in place making reading her difficult at best.

"So what brings you to need to speak with me?"

"Sebastian's meeting with Jonathan Kent."

"Ah. Not buying that he's just a representative for local business interests."

Charles arches an eyebrow.

"Quite right. You shouldn't. You shouldn't buy anything from anyone connected with the Hellfire Club without massive scepticism."

"Including you?"

"I did say anyone."

Again. That seems odd. "Yes. You did," Charles says. "So meeting?"

"Well while what I said is true Sebastian is a businessman and he does have legitimate concerns to put forward with the New Mayor. After all we all want a healthy business environment in Bayville, giving people secure jobs don't we."

"I'm not denying that."

"If Sebastian has some ulterior motive he isn't telling me but you know the Hellfire Club. Someone, somewhere always has an ulterior motive," Sage says in a light tone...followed by her wincing slightly and rubbing her left wrist.

"You ok?" Charles asks.

"Of course. Of course. Minor sprain," Sage dismisses any concern. "Where were we?"

Tessa losing track. That never happens. Just another odd thing Charles can add to the catalogue of them so far. "Jonathan meeting with Sebastian."

"Ah, yes. That. Well since I know of no nefarious schemes I would say attend with the normal caution and precautions. You never know what might happen after all," Sage says in a whimsical tone now...followed by another wince and rubbing of her wrist.

"So treat it like a genuine meeting any Mayor-in-waiting would have?"

"Exactly!" Sage declares. "In fact since I'm Sebastian's assistant why don't we say you contacted me, I'll work out the details and let you know when and where precisely we meet."

"And an exact copy of the agenda of the meeting," Charles insists on.

"Yes, yes. Leave it to me Charles. If I arrange it all then you can rest easier everything will be hunky dory!"

Ok, another odd thing to note. Tessa has never said 'hunky dory' in her life. It's just not vocabulary she would use. "I leave it in your capable hands," he says, deciding he won't call her out on it. In fact he is starting to get an inkling she may be trying to say something to him without saying it. That being something is wrong. Perhaps she was followed and they are being watched or at least listened in to but in that case why is she simply not using her telepathy. Her mental defences are up and as strong as ever preventing that sort of communication.

"Then I'll depart and get cracking. Seems we won't be having a long meeting."

"There's always another day."

"Indeed. There is always another day...until it is the last day," Sage says cryptically...before she once again winces and rubs her wrist. "I'll see you soon Charles," she promises before departing.

Charles watches her leave pondering what it she was trying to say without saying it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the slow build up but as I write this I've begun to realise how many threads I left hanging that need dealt with before we get to the crux of this but we are getting there. Promise. Anyway back to the story. Was kinda a momentary inspiration to have the fact Satana could smell Illyana on Clark but it adds on to what all his friends know; that he's hiding something in regards to her. I like the fact I decided to slightly expand on the Cuckoos and begin to give them more distinct personalities...and yes, we're a lot closer to Amara discovering the truth about Manuel if not the whole truth just yet. I feel sorry for Clint/Oliver, trapped with all these conniving women. And what is going on with Sage? Answers coming soon...hopefully. Thanks to everyone who left reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 6 and Selene's plans begin._


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Let Clark summarise.

1\. His search for Wanda has proven rather fruitless.

2\. Illyana still hasn't chosen to make a reappearance.

So on one hand the girl he thinks of like a sister is avoiding him and on the other his actual girlfriend is avoiding him and since they're both magic users they have the powers and abilities to hide from even him.

Another reason to hate magic and also another reason for him to really hang out with his male friends more. Girls are just crazy and they drive him crazy. So, yep spend more time with Kurt or Peter, maybe go visit Evan, Bart...well ok he doesn't want to go overboard there. A joke he'll be teasing his roommate with later.

So by this point, yes he's had to tell the staff what is going on.

Surprise, surprise Wanda and Illyana aren't showing up on Cerebro. The Professor tried. Yana, Clark understands. She's probably in Limbo. Wanda...not so much.

Clark is at a loss to explain what is going on with either of them.

He really thought by now Yana would reappear and explain herself. It's been a week for Rao's sake. By now he really is thinking he's going to have to go into Limbo himself.

Before or after he's tracked Wanda down he hasn't decided yet.

Though what it will be after is after his dad's meeting with Sebastian Shaw which is today. No way in hell is Clark not keeping an eye on his dad as he meets with that slimy, duplicitous...well you get the idea.

With any luck at all the meeting will genuinely be about aiding Bayville's business community.

Yeah. Clark's not buying that one either.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Where has Wanda gone?

The only other place she knew where to go.

Luna's place...who was more than happy to allow the young mutant witch to stay...and to lend a _sympathetic _ear.

Or to twist Wanda's mind round more against her 'interfering' friends. Quite easy to do when the girl is going through withdrawal from her 1st infusion of life energy.

Luna has to credit her with the fact she isn't already begging for more. A lesser person would be but her demeanour, where her hands are physically shaking, means she can't be far from begging. "You're not looking so well," she idly comments this morning.

"W-what? N-no I'm fine," Wanda stutters, her stubborn nature not allowing her to show weakness.

Luna smiles...devilishly. "Come now, you can be honest with me. You need energy and I think I know the best way for you to get it."

"Y-you do?" Wanda says, the anticipation, the lust for power in her eye.

"Certainly. Then you can show those so-called friends of you a lesson or two."

"Interfering busybodies," Wanda mutters disparagingly.

"Exactly. What right have they got to stick their noses into your business. They can't possibly understand what it is you are doing. More than that they're just jealous of you. You are far beyond them, far beyond what any of them can ever become."

"Yeah. They're jealous," Wanda says in agreement, wringing her hands, want coursing through her body.

"How about you show them just how far beyond them you're approaching."

"How?" Wanda asks, interest alight in her eyes.

"Well...how about...just off the top of my head...you correct your defeat at Superman's hands."

"Huh?"

"It's a blemish on you Wanda. Remove it. And more than that just think of all that energy in that super-body of his you can feed on."

"W-what?!" Wanda exclaims. Feed? On Clark? She couldn't...well it would be amazing she supposes...but Clark. Clark who saved her from her father, took care of her, who she thinks of like a brother. Yeah, she snapped at him the other day but she never felt anything like the loathing she has for her actual brother, Pietro. Her mind argues with itself over and over. "I could...no," she shakes her head. "Not him."

Luna's face darkens. "And your other friends? Jean? Tabby?" she queries the ones Wanda has been bemoaning about for days.

"Not my friends."

"They're not your friends! You've been complaining about them for days!" Luna snaps at the stupid, stupid girl.

"That doesn't mean I want to kill them! I don't want to kill anyone!" Wanda snaps...and blinks. Days ago she justified killing the deserving but just now she snapped out the 1st answer that came to her she realises she doesn't want to kill. Not for any reason.

Luna's face darkens further. "You are disappointing me, girl," she hisses, civility quickly vanishing from her tone. "I'm offering you the chance to become my greatest student. To stand with me as we ascend to Godhood. What are the worthless lives on your friends compared to that?"

Wanda snaps to her feet. "Don't call my friends worthless!" she yells.

Luna rises, her whole demeanour dark. The atmosphere of the room chills and becomes oppressive. "This is your last chance, Wanda. Today plans I have been putting into place for months will come to fruition. My enemies will be crushed and know my true magnificence. You can stand with me or you can stand against me and be crushed along with them."

Wanda blinks through her withdrawal haze and stares at her teacher. It's like she never knew the woman at all. "I'm leaving!" she states and turns to do so...only for some dark spell to smash her in the back, making her fall to the floor with a cry of pain. She can barely move.

Luna strides over, pushes Wanda onto her back with her foot and then places said foot on Wanda's throat. "It would be so easy to kill you right here and now," she states coldly. "But the truth is I need the son of Jor-El distracted."

Wanda can barely breathe but through that she is confused and shocked. How does Luna know Clark's father's name?

"And you will distract him for me," Luna declares.

"F-fuck you!" Wanda manages to choke out.

Luna chuckles darkly. "The only ones getting fucked over today are my enemies...and of course you." She pulls something from behind her back. A metal bracelet. "Give me your arm," she orders as she reaches for Wanda's left arm and rips the sleeve of the scarlet red top away. The bracelet splits open and Luna snaps it on Wanda's wrist.

Wanda screams as the bracelet fuses into her arm, bonding to her skin.

Luna watches on, twisted smile on her face at watching he teenager suffer. "You done?" she asks, her tone now full on mocking.

Wanda is breathing heavily as the pain recedes, anger raging in her her glare.

"Rise," Luna commands.

And against Wanda's will her body does so. "W-what..."

"Slave bracelet," Luna says as she roughly grabs a handful of Wanda's hair. "You belong to me," she tells the chaos witch. "I can make you do anything I want."

Wanda glares back, trying not to flinch but inside she's terrified as to what Luna might make her do.

"You're lucky that I don't have time to indulge in _fun," _she says with such a sinister edge Wanda gets goosebumps of terror. "Of course if you survive today I'll make sure to enjoy myself at your expense for your rejection of all I had to offer. I could have shown you pleasures unknown to mere mortals but since you chose to side with your mortal friends you'll suffer just like them...but first things first. I need Superman distracted so guess what you're going to be doing today," Luna sing-songs.

"N-no," Wanda refuses, shaking her head.

"You speak like you have a choice," Luna says coldly who snaps her fingers. The bracelet glows bright, Wanda cries out in pain as it forces her to her knees. "Today we all get to see the rematch between the Scarlet Witch and the Last Son of Krypton," she says it with such relish. It's gonna be good no matter what.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

One might ask what has the Countess Margaret Isobel Theroux been up to as of late. Well whatever her mother commands much to her own hatred.

Remember she's enslaved as well. Plus it's only her mother's power that keeps her spirit anchored in this body. The body of her descendent Lana Lang who for all intents and purposes is 'asleep', for lack of a better term, within.

What her mother has commanded as of late is to for Isobel to do the tedious work(down in the dungeons she might add) of spells and potions preparation. The kinda stuff all mystical people have to do to make their magic work properly but they all hate it. In her case her mother has delegated it to her.

It's all for her mother's big plan.

Oh how Isobel loathes her mother and her situation. What she would give to find an escape.

"So this is where she has been hiding you?"

Isobel blinks and turns round to find Tess Mercer standing there.

Tess wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Must say I don't care for the décor," she adds, gesturing at the dark, dank dungeon they stand in.

"How did you get in here?" Isobel asks the first question that comes to her. This place wasn't exactly well advertised.

"Lets just say I know how to work sources. After all it requires people to bring you supplies and food and you'd be surprised how disloyal they can be given the right incentive. Tell you all sorts of things...like the way in," Tess says quite smugly and full of pride of herself at her achievement.

"If my mother finds you..."

"Your mother is out somewhere. She does that a lot recently and I'm betting you know why."

"What do you want?" Isobel just asks it.

"Same as you. Freedom. And the opportunity to obtain that, I believe, is coming. Whatever your mother is planning I know it's big and will require concentration and a great deal of her power. I call that an opening. What about you?"

"You're being brazen just telling me this," Isobel points out.

"Neither of us has time for games Isobel. If I'm found here I'm probably dead. You might get spared assuming your mother still has a use for you."

Well that's an interesting question. Does her mother still have a use for her? Perhaps not if her mother succeeds in cultivating her latest protégé. Isobel risks becoming redundant. Therefore it might be advantageous to cultivate this opportunity Tess is presenting. "I might know something of my mother's plans," Isobel says idly, not revealing too much. "And perhaps there is opportunity but you won't like it. We'll need to ask help from people whom we have both previously tried to destroy."

"Anything is better than being your mother's plaything," Tess points out, revulsion in her voice.

"That including begging to the X-Men for help?"

That causes Tess to blink. "X-Men?"

"My mother's plans involve them. I suppose we could frame it as an exchange. We help them survive. They help us be free but still it means lowering ourselves to asking our enemies for help."

Considering she blames them only second to Superman for her father's fate it would be...humiliating to ask them for help but Tess sees few options left to her. "I can stomach it as a price worth paying," she decides. She had actually decided weeks ago that there was almost no price too high for an escape from Selene.

Isobel eyes the woman carefully and cautiously before something approaching a small smile comes to her lips. "Well then perhaps there is a chance for us," she remarks.

"So we have an agreement?" Tess just wants to be absolutely certain. Not that she trusts the witch. Not at all but needs must and all that.

"I suppose we do. Do we shake hands now?" Isobel queries a bit mischievously.

"I would keep your hands away from her if I were you," a male voice warns with clear ominous overtones.

Isobel frowns. She wasn't aware they had company. She turns round to find a blond man aiming a bow and arrow at her.

"An insurance policy," Tess explains. "I'm sure you understand."

"Just in case you were more loyal to your mother than we believed," the man who chooses to remain called Hawkeye for now(at least until he truly sorts out his memories) adds.

Isobel studies the man...and spots no bracelet on either wrist. Clever, clever Tess. Perhaps they truly do have a chance of escape. A better one than she originally thought. For the 1st time in quite awhile hope blooms within the chest of the Countess Margaret Isobel Theroux. "Well we better get started," she announces. "Time is not on our side."

"What do you mean? How much time do we have?" Tess asks.

Isobel tilts her head upward slightly as if calculating it in her head. "Let me see...it's a Saturday...about 10 right?"

Tess nods.

"Then we have no time left because it begins right now," Isobel says ominously.

Tess and Hawkeye share a concerned look with each other.

"What begins now?" Hawkeye wants to know.

Isobel's response is a dark chuckle that sends shivers up their spines.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow, Boston…**

Emma Frost was one unhappy woman. Out of the blue 1st thing this morning her sister called and said she was needed urgently to come to the Academy.

What Adrienne didn't mention in detail was what it was about but the words 'Lord Imperial' being mentioned was enough motivation to get her to return. She just hopes the Hellions keep out of trouble while she's here.

So she marches through the halls of her school to what is the sitting room of her private quarters here. No doubt Adrienne's probably redecorated them by now in her hideous choices. One of these days, as soon as she finds the excuse, power and leverage she needs she is so getting rid of her sister.

Emma barges open the door, her sister's name on her lips in what was about to be a diatribe...when the words catch in her throat at who is with her sister. "M-my Lord Imperial?" she queries what her eyes behold.

The elderly man in the sharp suit with grey hair and a moustache that is joined to the sideburns, grey as well, eyes Emma with a hard look. "You sound surprised Emma?" Sir Gordon Phillips, Lord Imperial of he Hellfire Club inquires.

If there is one thing Emma can do well is lie well even when she has to improvise on the spur of the notice. "I wasn't expecting you this early," she replies calmly. "I think my sister may have..._mixed _up the times."

Adrienne glares at her sister for that one.

"It's of little concern," the Lord Imperial says. "Let us get to business shall we," he says.

"Yes, lets," Emma says, playing along, buying for time. What has Adrienne done? If only the Lord Imperial's Black Queen, Emma Steed, wasn't here Emma would use her telepathy but that woman can rip a mind apart if she senses any such thing.

And it's not just the presence of Steed. It seems all the Lord Imperial's close associates are here. The Black King Quentin Templeton. The Red King Alan Wilson. The Black Bishop Sir James Braddock. The Red Bishop Conrad Strathdee. The Red Rook Jane Hampshire. Heck the Lord Imperial even brought his manservant Rutledge with him. What the hell is going on?!

Emma eyes her sister...who is strangely checking her watch. That's suspicious by itself. If she arranged this meeting, which is the only explanation Emma can conceive of, then she knows the time. It's more like she's checking it for…

Emma's train of thought is interrupted as the whole building shakes.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" the Lord Imperial demands to know.

That's a good question. Boston isn't known for its earthquakes.

Emma rushes to the window and looks out as a dark energy field starts to form around her school and its grounds.

Before she can begin to formulate a plan in response the blackness blots out the light of day, plunging Emma, the Inner Circle and the entire school into darkness.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

It's a fairly typical day at the Xavier Institute. Students having a lazy weekend, training, a few out with their friends. That kind of thing.

While there's always some sort of mutant issue that requires the X-Men somewhere in the world one there hasn't been much of lately is the issue of the Hellions.

The two rival groups have basically had a live and let live policy. Leave each other alone. Plus the Hellions have seemed distracted.

Well today is the day where that all comes to an end as the Hellions successfully spread out and surround the Institute and its grounds unseen and when they stop they begin drawing out occult markings on the ground.

However in their defence if you were to look at their faces you would notice their blank expressions...as if someone was controlling them.

And someone is.

Sage...her face screwed up in concentration and pain as she is forced to push her limited psychic powers beyond what they were meant to do.

It's not like she has a choice...as the glowing metal band on her left wrist will attest to. All she can hope is that Charles understood her the previous evening when she tried to warn him. Her fear is that it came far too late.

The Hellions finish their work quickly. The markings then glow and around the Institute a black energy field forms and when it solidifies a great black dome covers the structure and grounds, blotting out the sun and plunging all those within into darkness.

It also has the effect of disrupting the Institute's power...which means the power suppressors in the cell of a certain electrically powered woman cut out. Before everything goes dark it isn't hard to miss the mischievous grin that comes to her...

* * *

**Bayville…**

So here Jonathan Kent was. In a meeting with Sebastian Shaw in a recently acquired Shaw Industries property down town. So recently acquired in fact that the workmen were still decorating.

What was he doing here again?

Oh right. Meeting a representative of local business.

But considering who he was meeting and to be on the side of caution he had actually invited Charles along as his 'advisor' and Logan and Sean were outside being his 'security detail'.

The odd thing was that up to now it had been a proper, professional meeting discussing he very real topics, interests and concerns of business.

Yep, Jonathan's totally suspicious too but he's playing...no wrong word. He knows when he takes over as Mayor encouraging business, improving the local economy and creating jobs will be an important part of what he needs to do...especially in the run-down district all those mutants are flocking into. They need a lot of help before the common problems associated with poverty run wild.

Charles too was surprised at how professional this meeting was going but like Jonathan was deeply suspicious of Sebastian considering their long history. Perhaps, though, today is just a day when Sebastian isn't playing one of his games. It could happen. Sebastian is a real businessman.

"Well then," Sebastian says in jovial tones. "I do believe we've covered the main points," he says in what seems like a signal that this initial meeting is coming to an end.

"Yes, I believe we have," Jonathan says cordially as he rises to his feet.

That's when the shaking starts. The whole building.

That's when Logan and Sean barge in as it gets worse. Through the window a dark, black energy mass can been forming and through it all what Charles notices is the lack of reaction from Sebastian as if he knew this was coming.

He should have known better is his last thought as the blackness completely blots out the sun and plunges them all into darkness.

Outside the building on a rooftop a distance away sits a certain Last Son of Krypton.

As if he wasn't going to keep an eye on his dad.

When the black energy field starts forming it doesn't take a genius level IQ to realise something is afoot.

When Superman can't penetrate the field with any of his senses his worry rises further. He pushes off and flies toward it but he doesn't get halfway there when he is struck by a familiar looking blue/blue energy bolt...or should he say Hex bolt.

The result is he plunges into the ground head first, carving out a trench in the street.

Superman rises to his feet, the wind picks up...and the fact it stings his face tells him this is no normal wind. He raises his head upward a notch and there she is floating down, dressed in her costume, red top, black pants, scarlet red coat, scarlet red chaos energy swirling around her. "Wanda?" he queries.

"This is the end for you, Superman," the Scarlet Witch proclaims, her voice mechanical in nature, as she lands.

Clark's blue eyes narrow and he states, with a tiredness that comes from the routineness of situations like this, "It's gonna be one of _those _days isn't it."

* * *

_Author's Note: Finally getting somewhere. When push came to shove I decided that Wanda's better nature would win out. Course that doesn't mean her trial is ended. Far from it in fact. __Yes, that is Betsy's father tagging along with the Lord Imperial. He was a member of the Hellfire Club until he died. Oh dear, I've seemed to let Livewire out. In my defence I had been having a bit of a blank over what to do with her so an escape for her seemed like an idea. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 7 as we find out what has happened to everyone and Superman vs the Scarlet Witch._


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**Somewhere Unknown…**

It was a dark, desolate place, thunder and lightning cracked the sky illuminating a barren landscape of rock.

And it also illuminated 3 buildings. The skyscraper belonging to Shaw Industries. The Academy of Tomorrow along with its grounds and the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters along with its grounds.

In the Shaw Industries building Jonathan, the Professor, Wolverine and Banshee blink as the emergency lights kick in. They're all also sprawled out across the floor.

First task they see to is getting Charles back in his chair.

"Sebastian's gone," Jonathan is the first one to notice their 'host' is no longer in the room.

Wolverine growls. "What game is he playin' this time?" he demands to know.

"I do not know," Charles says in all honesty.

"Lads," Banshee calls out to him from the window. "Ye better come see this."

The other 3 walk to it and look out which is when they spot both the Institute and Emma's school in this desolate place.

"I repeat what game is this?" Wolverine asks again.

"I don't know, Logan," Charles repeats.

"Who's helping him is a good question," Jonathan raises. "I mean he doesn't have the power to do this..." he waves vaguely at the outside, "...whatever this is, does he?"

"No," Banshee can confirm. This was not part of Sebastian's power set.

"I think we should go to the Institute," Charles decides. Essentially regroup with the team. So they embark on the first task of getting out of the building.

* * *

Over at the Academy of Tomorrow Emma is getting the full brunt of a rant from the Lord Imperial over the situation. Why she is getting it when she just got here she has no idea and it doesn't seem very likely her sister is going to step in and save her. Not that Emma ever thought Adrienne would.

Not that the Lord Imperial really knows what he is ranting about because he is as clueless as Emma is as to what the heck is happening. He just wants someone to blame and for some reason Emma is the convenient scapegoat.

"My Lord Imperial," Emma interrupts first chance she gets. "If I could offer you an explanation..."

"...she would."

Emma spins round. "Sebastian?" she queries. "What brings you here?"

"Is that anyway to address your King?" he asks, his tone level, his gaze steady.

Remembering who she is in the room with Emma acts the part. "Forgive me, my King. I was merely speaking in surprise and momentarily forgot myself."

"Then you are forgiven...and in answer to your question what brings me here is the same mysterious force that brought you here. My Lord Imperial," Sebastian addresses the man with a slight bow. "Clearly someone of great power is making what even I must confess is a bold move against us. It's the only explanation."

"I regretfully must concur with you Sebastian," the Lord Imperial says in annoyance and anger that someone dare challenge him and the might of the Inner Circle.

"I humbly suggest you stay here with the appropriate guards while Emma and I lead the Hellions in an assessment of our situation and see if we can discover who is behind this."

"The Hellions are here too?" Emma inquires, a deep frown forming.

"Indeed. I ran into them outside. So if I have my Lord Imperial's permission?" Sebastian double checks he does.

"Indeed. Indeed," the Lord Imperial gives his permission, waving his hand in a gesture for them to get on with it.

"Excellent. Come, White Queen," Sebastian basically orders her, much to Emma's inner annoyance but she doesn't show it. Instead she does follow him out the room if only so she can talk to him alone.

First things first though Emma sends instructions that the rest of the students are taken to the gymnasium and kept there for safety...or until she needs them. That done she meets back up with Sebastian as they head for the exit. "Ok Sebastian what is going on?" Emma demands to know in a harsh whisper.

"That's what we're going to find out isn't it," he says in level tones.

Emma's ice-blue eyes narrow. She can sense with only a light cursory scan that Sebastian's mental shields are firmly in place, denying her any chance of prising anything that way. She follows him outside to where indeed are the Hellions.

First; a tall, large African American man with a bald head and brown eyes. His name is Christopher Aaronson, 19, otherwise known as King Bedlam. His mutant power was to be able to project a psionic interference that can disrupt thought patterns making it next to impossible for the person subjected to think coherently. The most common signature of this is that someone affected spouts gibberish. Technically he was the field leader of her team.

Second; a massive, hulking figure, over seven feet tall, and all muscle, with short blond hair and green eyes and this is him at only 18 years old. His name is Buford Wilson aka Beef and his mutant ability, naturally, is superhuman strength.

Third; a 16 year old girl with fairly long bright purple hair. Her eyes are golden and slitted like a cat's. She has a slender feline frame and her most notable feature is a long, prehensile purple tail she possess that even now twitches and moves seemingly of its own accord. Her name is Sharon Smith aka Catseye and her mutant ability allowed her to transform completely into a panther-like creature or a half-feline 'werecat' form. This gave her the speed, agility and enhanced senses of a wildcat even in her more human form.

Fourth; a girl who brushes back her shoulder length blond hair allowing her blue eyes to be seen more clearly. Her full name is Jennifer Stavros also known as Roulette and from a fairly young age it was clear she would posses a voluptuous body. Now she was 18 she wasn't far off giving Emma a run for her money...a fact Jen loves to show off with her clothing choices. Her mutant power is to generate disks of psychic energy that alter the laws of chance of anything they touch, resulting in either good or bad luck for their subjects by altering the probabilities field around the victim at whom she throws the disc. Her black energy discs create 'bad luck' while her red energy discs bestow 'good luck'.

Fifth; Fabian Marechal-Jublin, 17, aka Bevatron. He is of average height, and of lean frame, with short, sandy-blond hair and blue eyes. The French youth's mutant ability enabled him to generate bio-electrical blasts of considerable force. It is a similar power to that possessed by Berzerker.

Sixth; still Emma's number one headache, the spoilt brat of a 17 year old called Julian Keller aka Hellion. He's fairly tall with an athletic frame, short dark hair and cold blue eyes. He is a telekinetic and potentially could be the most powerful telekinetic Emma had ever seen...if he ever bothered to put the work in but even now he still doesn't do that and still continually challenges Emma's authority.

Seventh; Angelica Jones aka Firestar. She is 16 with long, light-red hair, blue eyes, and a slender frame. Her ability enabled her to manipulate microwave radiation, to generate powerful heat-rays from her hands, amongst other things. Course Angelica is in mourning after the accident with her powers killed her boyfriend. She doesn't want to be here but then again choice is not something she or anyone else here has. We'll get back to that.

Eighth; Allan Rennie, codename Murmur, dressed as usual in his hooded cloak which hides a body covered in bandages to conceal whatever physical mutation he has. He can open teleportation portals allowing quicker movement from one place to another. It has it's limitations. Like Nightcrawler's ability Murmur must see it or know it by heart. As for how old he actually is...well 18-21 is the right range but Allan never confirms it precisely.

Ninth; the slender yet curvaceous figure of the 19 year old Alison 'Don't call me Dazzler!' Blaire. She had short black hair that was gelled into spikes and her ears, nose and lower lip had various piercings plus both arms were covered in tattoos and apart from being a phenomenal singer her mutant power the ability to convert sound into light. Course Ali, as she preferred to be called, was only originally part of this team because Emma was paying her with a record contract but as said before right here and now choice is not something she is being given.

And with them in a skin-tight black and red all in one body suit which highlighted her rather impressive physique was Sage, hair tied back, pair of red tinged glasses over her eyes and strapped on her right leg a firearm.

Emma had rarely seen Tessa in her combat look. If things weren't already not making sense this alone would ring alarm bells. That and she can tell a mile away her beloved students are being telepathically controlled. "Release them at once!" she commands. She could say 'Or else' but surely the people here know Emma well enough to know what she does next.

"Yes, of course," Sebastian says in a tone that Emma knows means he is humouring her. "Tessa dear, if you would," he commands her.

Sage releases her hold...and then rubs her head to try and assuage the massive migraine she now has from overtaxing her powers.

The Hellions blink as they regain control.

"I apologise for that but it was necessary," Sebastian says.

"Was it," Emma states it, clearly unhappy. It's not a question. "And what was necessary exactly? If I didn't know better Sebastian I'd believe you know just what the hell is going on."

"But you know better," Sebastian says with an infuriating smile and it is all Emma can do not to choke the life out of the man.

"Ms Frost?" Kind Bedlam queries.

"I don't know what is going on," Emma answers the unasked question. "That's what we're going to find out. Now first things first we need to reconnoitre the area and see if we can find out where we are and who brought us here."

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian says in agreement, his attitude still far too jolly. "Tessa?" he calls to her.

"Yes, my King?" Sage responds.

"Emma and I will take it from here. Why don't you go the Lord Imperial and help _protect _him," he suggests/orders her.

Sage bows her head in obedience. "As you wish."

Emma watches Sage leave briefly before turning her gaze back to Sebastian. He knows something. Emma would bet her reputation on it. She doesn't know what game this is but she can assure you when she does they'll all find out never to bet against her.

* * *

Over at the Institute the Professor, Jonathan, Sean and Logan arrive back and the first thing needing done is to establish order and to find out who is here and who is not. Being the weekend several students were away out with their human friends or just out.

Once a count is made then the decision can be made of who to pick for a team to try and assess the situation they are in.

Charles feels the need to say a few words to everyone. "While the exact circumstances of our current situation are new this is not the 1st time we've faced threats."

"Oh don't remind us," Rogue grumbles from the crowd.

"Stripes," Logan snaps at her sharply.

Charles clears his throat. "Yes, well my point is I know from previous experiences that you will all handle yourself exceptionally. I have complete faith in you that together we will face this down and come through to the other side intact."

Even though that could have gone unsaid sometimes it just needs to be said, if for nothing else than to make sure fear doesn't override what they know.

"Cyclops," Charles addresses the X-Men leader.

"Yes, Professor?" Cyclops says, in full on leader mode.

"Pick a team, get dressed and we'll head outside and have a proper look around and assess our situation," he determines.

"Right, Professor," Cyclops agrees to do so.

So a team has to be put together. Right off the bat that rules out Storm, who was visiting her sister today. Domino was...uh, well no-one the hell knows. Dom, like her 'cousin' Logan could just vanish for a day or so with next to no explanation, possibly, like Logan, just to blow off steam somewhere. Beast was out with his girlfriend Trish Tilby trying to smooth over a rough patch they were going through. Jubilee, Shadowcat and Tarot were off on their usual weekly jaunt to the mall. Cannonball and Boom Boom were having a day out together. Same with Nightcrawler and Amanda. Jean was hanging out with a few of the new friends she had made at college. And of course the Scarlet Witch and Illyana had done their disappearing act.

Out of the normal first choice X-Man team that leaves Cyclops, in his dark costume with a yellow X across the chest and yellow boots with his visor. Betsy(still no codename) Braddock, in her sleeveless all in one purple body suit with skin coloured sections up the outside with purple gloves, bands around her biceps and brown belt around her waist. Thunderbird, in his dark blue bodysuit with a large red eagle crest on his chest that spread down the inside of his legs. The shirt is very short sleeved with red tassels, also on his red boots. He also wears gold wristbands, a gold belt with the eagle crest as a buckle, a red domino mask, and a red bandanna with eagle feathers sticking out the back. Iceman, in his blue and white costume. Blue across the shoulders and upper part of the chest and then running down the centre of his costume and the inner half of the legs. The arms and the outer sections of the costume were white. There were also blue gloves and boots. He wore a red belt with a blue X buckle. And finally of the normal X-Man team; Siryn, in her costume that resembled her father's and always showed how close they were. It was green and yellow with the yellow a stripe that went down the centre from neck, including a high collar, to the top of her yellow boots. Everywhere else was green. She had the same glider-wings as her father in yellow and black attached from her wrists to her waist. She wore a pair of yellow gloves with a yellow belt.

To fill in the gaps Scott chooses Volcana(she's here and flame powers can be very useful), in what Claire considers her eternally classic costume of a long coat, a mixture of flame reds and oranges over a red vest top, red pants and orange boots and Rogue. Yes, the Southern belle has been in the New Mutants since she returned and actually she has taken being in the 3rd tier team without complaint, even including to dressing in the standard blue and yellow New Mutants uniform but what is useful about Rogue is her experience, strength and the fact she flies which is useful for scouting ahead.

Combined with the Professor(who oddly never came up with own costume), Wolverine, in the black sleeveless number with gold slashes on the shoulders, black pants and boots and Banshee, in his mostly green outfit with a yellow upside down triangular section down the middle and yellow gloves and boots and attached from his arms to his waist were these yellow and black striped flap, it was a strong team to face down any threats they might find.

Before they leave Cyclops speaks to his brother. "Alex I want you to stay here and make sure everyone stays safe."

Havok nods. He was leader of the New Mutants so he understood. In fact being leader has allowed him and Scott to share experiences and gain an understanding with each other they never had before having been separated when they were so young.

With that Cyclops leads them outside, under the black sky, lightning crackling overhead.

* * *

**Bayville…**

"So any chance we can not do this?" Superman asks the Scarlet Witch as they face off against each other in the middle of the street.

"This is the rematch between us," the Scarlet Witch states, the same almost mechanical plod to her voice telling Clark everything he needs to know about what us going on. Well not everything. There is the who.

"Wanda, let me say that is one side of me you do not want to bring back out," Superman warns her in comparing this to their last battle, when he was Apocalypse's horseman, War.

"Then you will be destroyed," the Scarlet Witch promises.

"Ugh," Superman complains with a roll of his eyes. "You turn evil and 5 minutes later you're trotting out the clichés. Try being original will ya," he jokily gripes.

Wanda's eye twitches.

_'Huh. She is still in there. That's good to know,'_ Clark thinks to himself.

The Scarlet Witch starts swirling her hands around each other, gathering the chaotic scarlet mystical energy that is hers alone into her hands. There is nothing very subtle about what follows. More just a force wave of energy blasted at Superman.

He raises his arms to protect his head as the wave of energy washes over him, pushing him back, stinging his arms and body but he ignores he pain. He digs his feet in, carving our two grooves into the tarmac. Yana had once told him that a battle between sorcerers is really a battle of whose will is stronger. His body may be vulnerable to mystical energies but considering what he has had to endure to reach this point one thing he is certain of is his strength of will.

That being said he ignores the pain Wanda is inflicting upon him and pushes forward, one slow step at a time until the wave of energy weakens and vanishes.

He looks up just in time to see the Scarlet Witch has conjured two spheres of flames in her hands. With the utterance of a spell she sends them right at him. It's so quick all he has time to do is raise his arms again and take the impact...which sends him back a good twenty feet with a grunt of discomfort.

Using his flight abilities Superman slows his momentum and lands gently back on the road. Though if this is causing him discomfort just imagine the damage Wanda could be doing to a normal person.

The Scarlet Witch switches her attack from heat to cold as she conjures mystical icy shards and sends several at Superman.

Superman's eyes glow deep red as he unleashes blasts of his heat vision, blasting every one of the shards to pieces...but as the pieces strike the ground they freeze everything in the area...including his feet, sticking him to the road.

Sticking him long enough for the Scarlet Witch to call down a mystical lightning bolt and strike him in the chest, sending him back probably a good thirty feet...and as he looks down at the black scorch mark, costing him yet another jacket.

"Oh come on!" he complains vigorously. "Do you think these jackets grow on trees?!" he asks her as she walks, a bit robotically toward him. "And what's with the hot and cold flushes? Premature menopause?"

Wanda's eye does that twitchy thing again as she calls down another lightning strike but Superman is way, way ahead of her this time.

Switching into superspeed he's behind her by the time the bolt strikes the ground. Inhaling deeply he unleashes his superbreath. After all he's not trying to hurt her...too badly. Shame the same couldn't be said of her right now.

The Scarlet Witch tumbles through the air until she uses her magic to steady herself against the gale. She stretches her hands out in front of her and brings them together as if she is grasping something.

Around Superman the ground rips apart and hands of earth, tarmac and stone and grabbed hold of him. He arches an eyebrow. "Really? This is the best you can do?" he mocks her...slightly. "I remember you being much better the last time. See this is what you get for not keeping in shape. You get flabby," he continues his mocking jokes as he flexes his muscles and with some effort breaks free.

The Scarlet Witch sends more flame attacks at him.

This time Superman unleashes his ice-breath, blowing them out and coating her in a sheen of ice. "Enough of this, Wanda," he declares. "I don't want to hurt you but I will put an end to this," he promises. "Now I'm asking you, find the strength and fight whoever and whatever is controlling you. I know you can do it," he tries to inspire her as he walks towards her.

Her response is to raise a great ice-wall between them.

Superman shakes his head, his eyes burning red as he blasts two intense beams into the barrier, melting it, only slowly as Wanda's magic tries to maintain it. Realising he needs to overwhelm her he unleashes a huge blast, shattering the wall and sending the Scarlet Witch flying to land ingloriously on her butt. Wanda will probably be mad about that later.

The Scarlet Witch unleashes a mystical blast at him in what would be in other circumstances considered desperation.

Superman doesn't dodge or block it. Instead it hits a mystical barrier that suddenly appears and dissipates. When the barrier fades away you find standing there, in front of Superman, a young blond Russian woman, dressed in black leather, top and pants and boots with gloves and wrist guards, giving a hint this is suppose to be a costume. Quick as a flash ribbons of energy are emitted from her hands and wrap around the Scarlet Witch, hoisting her a few feet off the ground, holding her.

"Oh, now you show up," Superman complains...sounding a little bitter if anything.

"Well I had to wait until you wore her out a bit," the girl offers her explanation.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Superman demands to know.

Illyana turns her head and arches an eyebrow in that high tone, haughty way of hers.

"Ok, I know which Hell you've been in," Superman concedes, "but what have you been up to?"

"Busy," Illyana replies with a nonchalant shrug.

"Busy? For a week?" Superman says in exasperation. "Not good enough, Yana. No way good enough."

"Are...are you mad at me?" Illyana queries, picking up that he might be.

"Yes! Yes I'm mad at you!" Superman just says it. "You disappear for a week without a word nor explanation. We're in a relationship, Yana. You can't just do this to me and then waltz back like nothing happened!" he rants, his anger and frustration threatening to boil over after being allowed to build up all week.

"Is this the time for this?" Illyana asks him, unable to believe he's doing this here and now, nodding her head at the girl in scarlet red as the reason why.

Superman looks past her at Wanda. "Oh what? Her? She's mind controlled," he waves off as if it happens every other day...which it almost does. "Obvious as day. She's not going anywhere," he points out.

"That's a temporary binding. It won't hold her for that long," Illyana offers back...and as if to prove her point cracks start to appear in the ribbons of energy as the Scarlet Witch struggles to break free

Clark has had a week of frustrations building up...and he so, so wants to vent but recalls his dad and company vanishing. Wanda then showed up. Must be related. Free Wanda. Find out what is going on. "Ok, fine but we will be talking about this," he makes clear.

"Oh goodie," Illyana dead-pans but it is clear she never expected this reaction. In fact she really didn't have clue one this was how Clark would react.

Clark's lips manage a tiny quirk at that. "Like the outfit by the way," he tells her.

"Thanks."

"Got a plan?"

"Yep. But you won't like it. I don't like it," she admits her own personal feeling about her plan.

"I'm already mad at you, sweetie so just add it to the list...as long as it involves freeing Wanda."

"Ok," Illyana says with a shrug...and then a gesture and then all 3 vanish into stepping disks…

* * *

_Author's Note: So...yay! Illyana finally shows up...and yes Clark is mad at her. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 8 where the X-Men and Hellions find out how in over their heads they are and where did Illyana take Clark and Wanda?_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

What both the X-Men and the Hellions are learning very quickly is apart from the 3 buildings and the people contained within there is very little else to be seen. This is a rather desolate place.

Amazingly they hadn't run into each other yet.

In fact they hadn't run into anyone else yet. Certainly not the person behind this.

The Hellions led by Emma and Sebastian approach the Xavier Institute's walls. Emma is puzzled by what this is doing here. She still hasn't gotten a straight answer out of Sebastian as of yet.

It is then, emerging through its gates, approach these group of...creatures. It's hard to describe them exactly. All shapes and sizes. The lead one is a cyclops-like creature, with one huge eye, a hunch and scaly skin. Another looks like walking lava, fire spurting out of cracks over its body. Another is a vicious, short and hairy monster with a snout, sharp teeth, mean looking claws on its hands. Another is vaguely feminine with wild, long purple hair. Another is a sort of humanoid bat with wings...beside a smaller, more feminine version bat creature. Another is a walking ice-monster essentially, making annoying moans. Another is a humanoid leech looking monster. There is a horrid, looking giant, with obscene bulging muscles and finally one a bald, twisted features looking creature on 4 legs.

"Ms Frost, what are those?" King Bedlam asks.

Before Emma can answer Hellion butts in. "Who cares what they are. Lets just get them already."

"An excellent suggestion," Sebastian agrees. "Hellions attack!" he orders.

"What?!" Emma hisses, outraged Sebastian is ordering her students around and to just attack without assessing what they are facing first. That's just stupidity. Well it's also too late to do anything about it as her Hellions charge into battle.

* * *

The X-Men are just exiting through the Institute's gates when they run across this group of...creatures. It's hard to describe them exactly. All shapes and sizes.

The one in the lead is a bald creature of dark skin, its features all distorted, a mishmash. The next is a hulking mass of bulging muscle. The next is some sort of werecat-creature. After that is a strange humanoid creature of black and red, black energy oozing out of cracks in its 'skin' on the red parts and red energy oozing out of cracks on the black parts. Also part of the group is something that resembles walking a bulky, walking electrical monster. Beside that is a short, stocky pug nosed creature with a bulbous, over-inflated head. Another looks like walking lava, fire spurting out of cracks over its body. Joining that is something that resembles a mummified creature, bandages covering a grey skin of the vaguely humanoid being. The second to last of the group has its thick skin covered in markings and from within cracks in that skin, light seeps out, matching the ethereal glow from its eyes. Lastly is a distorted rock creature with of varying crystals of differing colour embedded in its surface, diamond, ruby, emerald and so on.

"What in the fucking hell?!" is Volcana's initial response...followed by several more stronger curses that are best not repeated. So much for a day off, huh?

"Lets not provoke them," the Professor proposes. "They might be intelligent."

"You want to talk to them?!" Wolverine says in disbelief.

"Of all people Logan we don't judge on appearance..."

Whatever the rest of what the Professor was about to say is cut off when the group of ten creatures charges at them.

"Ya were sayin Chuck?" Wolverine growls as he pops his claws.

Charles doesn't need to say anything. Instead he needs to concentrate on seeing if he can penetrate these creatures minds and see if he can communicate with them. Until then he has complete faith in Cyclops' ability to lead the X-Men in holding them off.

* * *

**Limbo…**

Clark knows instantly where they are the second they emerge from the stepping disks. You don't spend 2 months in this place without gaining an instinct for it. The constant twilight, the way your skin crawls, the pull on the darkness within.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know about this place," Superman says to Illyana.

"I don't," Illyana huffs. "But if I'm going to save your friend I need my powers to be at their zenith," she explains and it is only in Limbo her powers are at their peak. "Besides I can always wipe her memory after," she tags on.

"Uh, no we won't be doing that," Superman argues with her.

"Uh huh, lets discuss it later," Illyana proposes as the Scarlet Witch finally breaks free of her temporary bindings.

"Oh we shall definitely be doing that," Superman agrees. "Now if you could get to your plan," he suggests she gets on with it before Wanda gets into full flow once more.

"I need to find out how she is being controlled so distract her," Illyana tells him.

"Why do I have to do all the heavy lifting?" Superman grumbles.

"Well what else are your big, strong arms for?" Illyana cheekily suggests with her little smirk.

"You're right. I really don't like this plan," Superman says as he zips around behind Wanda. "So Wanda let me ask you a question," he gains her attention.

The Scarlet Witch, under her compulsion to destroy him, turns to face him, almost completely ignoring Illyana who vanishes under a concealment spell.

"Is this how you treat all your family members? I mean I understand your father and your brother. I even understand your sister considering the circumstances you met under but me? Hunky, adorable me? What have I done to earn such ire?"

The Scarlet Witch summons her power...only it's not as easy or simple here as it is on Earth. For the simple reason that this realm has only one Master, or in this case Mistress, who it obeys. She tries a Hex bolt...only it moves slower and it looks like it is being distorted, travelling through space which is like a broken mirror.

Superman easily dodges it. "This is because I hid that woollen sheet in your bed isn't it? I really didn't know you were _that_ allergic. I swear," he continues his irritating banter.

Wanda's eye twitches once more. On the ground a short distance away from her she doesn't notice the appearance of an arcane symbol, written in what seems to be blood.

"You know most people would be asking by now where they were," Superman continues his distraction of her. And with her worn down and in a place her powers don't seem to work as well it's not that hard to keep a step ahead of her.

It's only a short time later the circle of symbols around Wanda is complete and Illyana reappears directly behind Wanda, sword in hand. With a swipe of the blade she sends ribbons of energy into the back of the Scarlet Witch, making the girl cry out in pain, dropping her to the knees. Illyana plants the sword into the ground. She chants a spell, the sword flares up and lines of mystical energy stretch out to every symbol, making them glow, activating whatever it is she is planning.

The entire circle is lit up so bright Clark has to shield his eyes. When it fades away and Clark stops seeing spots he finds Illyana and Wanda gone and him all alone in Limbo.

"Illyana!" he shouts. "I know you can hear me!"

Nothing.

Clark shakes his head. "She was right. I really don't like this plan," he mutters to himself. Mostly because he doesn't have a clue what this plan is.

Clark rises up into the air. At most he has a couple of days in this place before his powers drain due to the fact there is no sun here. Or at least that was true last time he was here. Now where is he?

Clark looks around to orientate himself. He needs to find Illyana's Fortress...ah ha! That way!

And with the right(hopefully) destination chosen he zips off.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow, current location: unknown…**

Amara sits in the gymnasium along with all the other students. She is seated next to the Five-in-One and away from her lying, deceptive boyfriend. She must confess the 5 identical girls have been surprisingly nice to get to know and as she has gotten to know them has started to learn their individual personalities.

Something she must ashamedly admit she never bothered to do before now.

Amara is also kinda frustrated. Being here. Not knowing what is happening. Not being able to help.

Her eyes fixate on her boyfriend once again. She wonders if this has anything to do what with the Cuckoos mentioned to her. About the plot Manuel was involved in.

"_Would you like to know the truth?" _a voice whispers in her mind.

"_Of course I would," _Amara thinks back.

Unseen to everyone but Amara suddenly an attractive blond woman leans down and brings her lips next to Amara's ear. "Then let me show you," she whispers her promise. She then brings her hand to Amara's head...and Amara is transported away...or at least in her mind she is.

_She sees Manuel sitting across a desk from Emma._

"_Excellent work tonight, Manuel," she is praising him._

"_What getting the X-Men and my 'teammates' arrested? Child's play," he boasts. "What I think is more productive is I managed to connect to one of them."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Amara she calls herself….and even better she doesn't know me. Doesn't know I work for you."_

_Emma arches one of her immaculately maintained eyebrows. "That has possibilities," she concedes. "I want you to pursue this...but slowly. I don't want her changes to be noticed by her friends."_

"_Trust me," Manuel says. "By the time I'm done she'll be so in love with me she'll do anything I want. Heck I'll have her begging you to join us."_

"_I applaud you on making that rather obvious deduction that was my final objective," she utters sarcastically. She rolls her eyes. "To dent your overinflated opinion of yourself, Empath that is only half of what I want. Once you have her heart completely under control what I want is all the secrets she has on the X-Men and more importantly Superman."_

"_Why that guy?" Manuel snorts in derision._

"_Because there is far more to him than meets than the eye. And Selene sees him as her enemy. If I learn what he truly is, learn how to control him then I can use him against her. I can use him to get everything I want...and that is all I am prepared to say so don't ask for more," she warns him off._

_Manuel knows when to be smart enough to do just that._

_The scene shifts...and time shifts until Manuel and Emma are sitting in a familiar sitting room. It's the one Amara saw he stayed in in Bayville...and Manuel is giving Emma the update on his progress in regards to Amara. "She is losing the certainty that we're the bad guys to use a term. There is definite doubt in her mind about the Hellions now."_

_Emma nods. That's good. That's a start._

"_The trouble is these feelings of strong loyalty she has for Superman."_

_Emma arches an eyebrow. "What feelings?"_

_Manuel frowns. Not feelings he likes certainly. "Deep reverence. Almost like feelings of faith one has for God. I don't understand it. I mean I know she has a strong faith but why is it focussed around Superman?"_

_Why indeed. Emma bets Selene would know. Too bad they're mortal enemies or she could ask. "And speaking of Superman?" Emma inquires._

_Empath waves her off. "Don't ask. His mind is the strangest thing I have ever sensed. I mean I can sense he has emotions but I can't tell what emotion is which nor how to affect them."_

_Yes, Emma recalls the oddity of Superman's mind...and she's been in it. "For now Superman isn't a priority," she tells Manuel. "Just the X-Men."_

"_Whatever," Manuel says glumly._

"_Problem?"_

"_Yes. This is boring. You know I can do so much more," Manuel argues. He could reduce the X-Men to quivering wrecks if he wanted._

"_And the instant you do Xavier will detect you, rip apart your mind and find out everything," Emma lays down the consequences of Empath acting in such a manner. "Of course he won't have to because if you disobey my orders I'll rewire your brain until you would have a struggle to defeat a rock in a battle of wits," she warns. "Clear?"_

_Empath swallows. "Clear, Ms Frost," he accepts without question._

"_Good."_

"_Um...Ms Frost were the Hellions suppose to be keeping a low profile?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_They're on tv," Empath points at the muted vision box._

_Emma's head snaps round and glares at the screen. She grabs the remote and restores the sound. Subway crash, heroes, Julian and Jennifer stepping forward. Those little…_

_Amara remembers this. This is when the Hellions were exposed after that accident on the Subway. She sees Empath smirk in response as he feels Emma's ire at what has occurred. Boy are those guys going to get it. Then suddenly Emma's feelings calm markedly. "Ms F?" he queries._

"_Empath...I've just had an idea how we can use this to our advantage and it means you're going to get your wish about not being bored. You're going to be very busy for the next few days."_

_Empath looks at her carefully and spots the gleam in her eye. He doesn't yet know her plan but he can bet that whoever it is aimed at is in deep trouble. _

_It's from there Emma explains how he'll use his abilities to amplify the X-Men's distrust of the Hellions and distort their normal behaviour._

_This is just before Amara left the Institute. The Hellions had been exposed and were playing hero and her friends had so overreacted…_

_Only they hadn't had they._

_And she vented to Manuel...but now, she can see those events replay she can...**feel **him using his powers on her this time._

_And then see him using his powers on her friends._

_And that day at the zoo. She sees the truth of it. Roulette using her powers. Manuel using his to make sure the X-Men were on edge emotionally and would overreact and that the whole thing would end in disaster, pushing Amara over the edge so she would leave._

_By now Amara's anger is seriously stoked...and then there was the meeting she had with Emma and Manuel…_

_Ack, she doesn't need to relive that. Not now she knows the truth..._

She's back in the here and now. Lies. It was all lies. Manuel was…

Amara blinks as realisation sinks in. Manuel is Empath. She had heard about him from the others.

And Emma...Emma freakin Frost!

Emma had planned the whole thing. All to get her here so she could get Clark's secrets!

How dare she!

How dare they!

To think she would betray her God, like ever.

Amara looks around herself. They had to be in on it. All of them. Even the Cuckoos. Especially the Cuckoos considering how close and loyal to Emma they seem to be.

"Clever girl," that blond woman congratulates her. "Yes, they all used you Amara. None of them were your true friends but the person behind it all is Emma...and you want to make her pay don't you. After all right here and now, as you sit here, she is leading her team against your friends. To destroy them. Don't believe me. Go outside and look. Go on," she encourages her.

Amara looks at the blond woman. Part of her knows something is off about her but a larger part wants to listen. So she does and departs.

Luna chuckles, unseen and unheard by everyone else. "Yes, that's it. Give into your anger and thirst for vengeance my dear. I guess you take after your grandmother after all," she cackles before vanishing.

"Hey where did Amara go?" Celeste asks.

Her 4 sisters look around, confusion puckering their brow.

"She was here a minute ago..." Sophie trails off because surely that was impossible. Amara leaving and them not noticing.

The hive mind goes with _'This is probably not good'._

* * *

**At the Institute, current location: unknown...**

Even for the students of the Xavier Institute who have been through so much these last few years it's crazy to just think think about it, even for them the angst and edginess of an unknown situation eats into you.

After all they are still only teenagers.

For some people they cope by falling back on their faith. Something Sooraya Qadir(aka Dust) is doing. Praying to Allah for guidance, protection for her and her friends and the strength to get through this.

Beside her, as is often common, is the red diamond hard skinned mutant known as Penance. Formerly Monet St Croix until she was cursed by her brother thanks to a spell supplied to him by the Black Queen. Ever since the day Dust helped rescue Penance from her brother they have been close. Possibly speculated that Penance sorta imprinted on Dust as the first person to aid her.

Anyway Sooraya saw it as her duty to care for Penance until the day they can undo what was done.

It is then, suddenly, she hears Penance growl. She looks down and sees her friend glaring into the darkness of a hallway which was on emergency lighting, making a lot of it dim. "Penance, what is it?" she queries.

Penance growls again and Dust swears she sees something move in the shadows...and it strikes a fear of dread in her because it's familiar. She sees it move again...gliding, like a wraith in a tattered cloak. "Allah, no," Dust breathes in fear.

"Dust? What is it?" Husk asks in her southern drawl.

As if in answer to her question there is a sinister laugh...only interrupted by a hacking cough. Everyone present turns to the source. There is a hissing sound that makes Penance growl more.

"Yes, girl why don't you tell your friends what it is," the ominous voice speaks with a chilling rasping quality from the darkness...before the figure emerges from the darkness. The wraith-like figure with grey skin, mottled, wrinkled with age, blood red eyes, long black, filthy, dirty hair and a respirator mask over the face, hiding half of it.

"Emplate," Dust says the name with dread. Monet's brother.

Penance growls with pure hate as the memories of this monster bombard her mind.

"Ah sister dear, how are you?" Emplate inquires, amusement clear in his tone. "No? Nothing to say?" He laughs evilly...before coughing. "Finally. Silence from you!" he cheers in exalted joy between coughs at not hearing Monet's arrogant, smug, superior attitude laced voice and her put-downs.

Havok steps forward as leader, in a protective stance. "You're Marius?" he questions. He means he has heard stories but can now see the stories didn't do the reality justice of what sort of twisted wreck Marius is.

Emplate chuckles. "Aw, has my sister's saviour been telling stories about me?" he says in amusement. "I'm touched." He looks down at Penance. "As you should be my sister that she became your advocate, your defender. When she came with the others to save you she was the one who rushed to your defence, who was prepared to see a goodness inside you that frankly was never there and still isn't...but rest assured once this is over I'll take good _care _of you," he promises, his dark intent clear to hear in his voice.

Penance seems to shrink back slightly at that, her memory of being in his 'care' all too clear and unpleasant.

"H-how did you get out?" Dust asks the question. Last she had seen Marius he had been banished by the M-Twins into another dimension.

"Good question," Havok agrees. One he should have asked earlier.

Emplate raises one his withered hands and wags his finger. "That would be telling," he sing-songs.

"You'll never get near her," Havok vows to protect Penance. "You'll have to go through us."

"Awww, really?" Emplate mock pouts before laughing...and then coughing. "Oh dear me, I suppose I am badly outnumbered...or am I?"

Then from the shadows all around the students, several more wraith-like figures emerge, their features hidden behind tattered, hooded cloaks, just like Emplate himself wears.

"What tha…?" Husk exclaims, her head swivelling around.

"Ah, yes, my children. After all who doesn't want to be a father," Emplate offers as an explanation.

"You've infected them," Dust accuses, remembering how he did the same to her, at the time, fellow Hellions. He could transfer a portion of his own mutation into them, making them like him and making them into his servants...well slaves would be a more accurate description. The Hellions would have still been like that now had Ms Frost not ripped it from Marius' mind how to reverse it.

"I gave them a great gift," Emplate calls what he has done, "and now I shall give them another. The _Great _X-Men to feed upon," he declares...and his 'children' make salivating noises as if just before a great feast.

"I think not Comrade," Colossus promises as he transforms into his armoured persona.

"We shall see, _Comrade,"_ Emplate retorts. "My children...you may feed," he gives his permission. "And oh," he interrupts momentarily, "bring me my sister unharmed and unspoiled. She belongs to me alone," he decrees.

Penance growls at that and Emplate smirks from behind his breathing mask.

The students take defensive positions, back to back, in a circle, instinctively placing Jonathan and Martha at the centre to protect them, as Emplate's children glide toward them, hands raised, exposing the mouths in their palms through which they feed on mutant energy.

Another battle is about to begin, all arranged by the same powerful foe that brought them here in the 1st place.

And she's far from finished.

* * *

_Author's Note: No, Clark's probably not going to like Yana's plan. As the song goes, 'Like a puppet on a string'. That's what everyone is unwittingly is. Even poor Amara as the truth is revealed. And Emplate returns...with his 'children' in tow. They're in trouble now. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 9 as the varying battles continue and Illyana's plan for Wanda unfolds._


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

**Limbo…**

It doesn't take long for Clark to reach Illyana's Fortress, long repaired and rebuilt after the battle between himself/War and Illyana. Time's weird here.

As her...'Consort' as she always teasingly refers to him as, her demonic minions, for the most part, give him a wide berth. That and due to that stupid prophecy on some basic level they're afraid of him. Afraid he'll destroy them.

Clark reaches the Throne Room. No sign of either Yana or Wanda. He's not beaten yet.

"S'ym!" he calls on Illyana's servant. Her...lieutenant. The one most likely to know what she's up to.

It takes a moment but the purple skinned demon with the white horn atop his head appears.

Clark folds his arms across his chest and taps his foot impatiently. "Ok, S'ym. What is she up to this time?"

S'ym waves his hands in front of himself. "I don't know nothing," the demon claims.

Clark arches an eyebrow. For a demon he's a lousy liar. "S'ym," he says sternly. "I know her better than that so try again," he says, his tone sharp and snappish.

S'ym capitulates. "All she told me was that the witch has to see through her trial to its end."

"Trial," Clark says the word, his brow puckering in thought. If he means the trial Dr Strange was mentioning before… "And if she fails her trial? Out of curiosity?"

S'ym shrugs.

Clark shakes his head. Yana...gah! "Where are they?" he demands to know. He gets right into the demon's face. "Where?" he repeats sternly.

* * *

Wanda blinks as she looks at the eerily familiar landscape. This...this is Mexico. This is where she was the other day with..._Luna._

A name she now thinks of with utter hate.

That's when the world around her seems to animate...and it plays out exactly as she saw it before. The bus of college students, the armed men, the vicious, senseless killing...the internal rage building up within her.

Like in her memories the wind builds up, tipping the bus over, crushing some of the men underneath.

Only difference this time is it isn't Luna standing next to her. It's Illyana.

"Efficient if not very satisfying. I always prefer to kill them personally. Close up. You know what I mean right? When you do that you can see it, taste it, the fear, the panic as their life drains from their eyes. What I am saying? Of course you know what I mean don't you. You've experienced it."

Wanda looks at her quizzically.

"Shouldn't you be getting justice for these people?" Illyana queries lightly.

Wanda cocks her head and as it's as if she has to replay this part. A compulsion she can't ignore. So she doesn't. She repeats her actions just like before. Not killing. Maiming, hurting, breaking bones. All most enjoyable she must confess.

Then they reach the moment. The dead girl being mutilated. Wanda reacting by almost tearing the guy inside out. Almost. She doesn't quite do it.

It's at this point that previously Luna had her look inside the man responsible's mind...and Wanda promptly threw up due to how twisted and perverted it was.

This time Wanda finds a dagger pressed into her hand. An ornate weapon with snakes carved into the handle with red jewels for eyes.

"Go on," Illyana seductively whispers in Wanda's ear. "You know you want to. You did it before. This dagger will allow you to take his life, his energy, if you wish even his _soul," _Illyana's voice takes on a raspy, echoing quality. "Go on. Do it!" she hisses. "He deserves it. And worse. Tell him. Tell him what he is. How he makes you feel."

Something inside Wanda snaps and she storms up to him. "You!" she seethes with rage, physically shaking with pent up anger. "You...you..." she struggles for the words to describe it. "She was innocent!" she screams in relation to the girl. "Just like me! And you...mutilated her!" she shouts, revulsion coursing through her body. She tightens her grip on the dagger.

"And you don't even feel sorrow!" Wanda spits out furiously. "No. You..._enjoyed _it," she says in disgust, going as far as spitting in the man's face in that disgust. The eyes of the snakes on the dagger's hilt glow and the metallic creatures themselves seem to come to life, writhing and hissing.

"I hate you!" Wanda hisses...her own eyes glowing red like the snakes on the dagger.

"Yes...hate," Illyana ponders, tapping her chin. "You do hate him but there's one who you hate more. Much more." A sinister smile comes to her and the man in front of Wanda changes...into her father.

Her father right there in front of her, chained to a rock, completely helpless.

A new surge of hate wells up within Wanda's breast and the snakes on the dagger become more and more alive.

"Now don't hold it in sweetie. Tell your father how you really feel about him," Illyana encourages her.

"You," Wanda says, seething with repressed rage and anger. "You...you...monster!" she finally comes up with.

"How could you?! All these years...with us...me...your own family as an afterthought! And mom! Mom...you cheated on her! And then...then where the fucking hell were you that night that mob attacked our home?! Where were you?!" Wanda screams in his face, demanding an answer.

Hot, angry tears roll down her cheeks.

"And then..then you abandoned me!" she states the facts in her rage and in that rage she stabs down with the dagger..which howls with each penetration. A stab for every rage induced buried feeling coming to the surface.

"Why?!"

"Why did you leave me in that place?!"

"I called, I cried...I begged you and Pietro to come back until my voice was hoarse!"

"But you never did!"

"And then...then when you deem you need me you're prepared to use a telepath on me!"

"Goddess I hate you!"

"Did you hate us?!"

"Why weren't we more important than 'the cause'?!"

"Why didn't you love us?!"

More frenzied stabbing.

"I loved you! I loved you...daddy!"

With that Wanda drops to her knees and drops the dagger as she sobs in her grief and pain and loss. "I loved you," she whispers. "Why don't you love me? Why did you never come back?"

Illyana moves to stand next to the sobbing witch, her eyes drawn to the illusion of the girl's father...deep gouges stabbed into the rock all around him but not the man himself. With a wave of her hand Illyana dispenses of the illusion and with a short, hard stamp, crushes a black snake under her foot. The snake that had transfigured out of the dagger as soon as Wanda dropped it.

Wanda looks up at the blond sorceress. "Why?" she begs to know between her gasping sobs.

"I needed to know what really made you tick. Needed to pry off your control and see how far you would go. The dagger brought it all to the surface and well..." Illyana shrugs.

"I already refused to kill my friends. Wasn't that enough?"

"No," Illyana states simply. "You can tell more about a person in what they will refuse to do to the person they despise the most than in what they do do."

"What do you know?" Wanda wonders about how Illyana seems to know...well about stuff around her.

"More than you think. Less than I want."

"I think I hate you right now."

"Get in line," is Illyana's rather unsympathetic response. "Now...one last thing to do," she says as she summons her Soulsword to hand.

Before Wanda can figure out what the girl is doing, demonic hands burst out of the ground around her and grab hold, pinning her to the ground, arms outstretched to her sides, sleeve pulled back, revealing the shiny bracelet on Wanda's wrist.

Illyana stands over her, her face a mask of disinterest. "By the way, this is **really **going to hurt," she warns in a bland voice as she raises her sword up high, the intense white fire of the blade, getting brighter and hotter before she swings down, striking directly on the bracelet.

As the magic of the blade strikes the magic of the bracelet both girls end up screaming in pain at the magical backlash.

The before Wanda's eyes Illyana begins to change, horns grow from her head, a demonic red tail swishes back and forth and her legs transform into cloven goat legs.

The next thing either mystic knows is vanishing from this place...

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

For what else can one call this place but 'elsewhere'.

And in this place both the X-Men and Hellions find themselves in battle against a group of twisted looking creatures.

They discovered quickly that these creatures have abilities of their own. For example the Hellions found the Cyclops creature cold fire blasts from its one eye. While the X-Men found that the creature that emits ethereal light from its eyes and cracks in its skin can channel that light into energy attacks.

The two groups clash against their foes, surprised by the organisation and skill of them and unable, so far, to get a clear advantage on the other.

Watching all this with interest is one Sebastian Shaw who seems to have managed not to be noticed by anyone.

Funny that.

If one was to make a judgement one would say he's simply watching and waiting for his moment.

Considering the current stalemate going on that could be awhile.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow…**

So this was everything Sage feared. Her warning...or attempted warning to Charles came far too late.

And now it could very well be far too late for them all and there is nothing she can do about it.

The bracelet on her wrist prevents it.

It's been a waking nightmare ever since the day she woke up to find someone had snapped on the slave bracelet in her sleep.

The odd thing about it is that she's not sure they actually realise that she's the spy within the ranks.

Oh she thought it at first. That she had been discovered but she was never asked any questions about it. No, this...this was clearly about the fact it was felt she couldn't be 100% trusted but was essential for the plan to be carried out.

This was to ensure she followed orders without question.

And now it was nearing its fruition. The fact she is in the same room as the Lord Imperial and his supporters is proof of that.

Sage will admit to more than a little fear because she is completely convinced that there is no intention for her to survive this.

One the final order is given…

...there has to be a way out. Her computer-like brain has to be able to find a solution because she doesn't want to die and she's not going to.

Not without a fight at least.

* * *

**At the Institute…**

Speaking of fights the students left behind in the mansion were having a doozy as they tried to hold off Emplate's children and not become food for them.

The problem wasn't knocking them down. It was getting them to stay down.

No matter how hard they hit the wraith-like creatures they just got back up and came again.

The hacking cough/laugh of Emplate echoes in amusement. "You can't win," he proclaims. "Sooner or later you'll tire, make a mistake and then my children will devour you," he promises.

"Why won't they stay down?" Husk asks the question as she slams her currently transformed into stone fist into one of their faces.

"Don't ask me," 3 Multiples reply in sync as they work in unison, two swinging one round to deliver a kick to the face of one of the vampiric creatures.

"Just remember not to let them touch you," Havok adds as he blasts one away. Of course they're right. They need to figure out why they can't put them down permanently.

"Perhaps we need to take down their leader. Cutting head off snake," Colossus suggests as he punches one of them, quite literally, through the ceiling.

"That could work," Dust says as she shields her friends with a cloud of sand. "Emplate enslaves their minds. Without him giving them direction..." she leaves it hanging because she can't be 100% certain.

Havok takes a second. If they're little more than say drones than they might not be able to function without their leader. That means they need a plan to get to Emplate. Lucky he's a Summers then. Plans run in the family.

* * *

**Limbo…**

Clark is still pressing S'ym to tell him where Illyana took Wanda when their screams echo around the room...and they materialise not a few feet away from him, Illyana's sword still driven through Wanda's arm.

Then the contact breaks and Illyana stumbles backward...into Clark's arms. "Hey. You ok?" he asks her with concern.

Illyana takes a moment to collect herself. "I underestimated the layers of protection on the bracelet," she says, her voice taking on its demonic raspiness.

"Bracelet?" Clark queries with a puzzled frown. He turns his gaze to Wanda and there, on the floor, lies a bracelet, split open. "Is that how she was being controlled?"

Illyana nods. "Yes."

Clark looks at her in her demonic form and gently pushes a few strands of her hair back. "Are you ok?" he repeats his question.

"It's just the magical backlash. I'll be fine," Illyana insists. "You better be more concerned over her," she points out, nodding her head to behind Clark.

Clark turns his head back to Wanda to see her staring, wide-eyed, trying to slowly back-up and away. He sighs and strides over to her. He bends down and takes her by the shoulders. "Wanda," he tries to get her focus on him. "Wanda, look at me," he tells her in a commanding but friendly tone.

Wanda turns her head to him.

"It's fine, Wanda. Everything is fine," he tries to assure her.

"F-fine," she stutters out. "But her...him...that..." she splutters, waving her hands vaguely in Illyana's, S'ym's and varying other demon minions direction.

Illyana rolls her eyes as one of her minions brings her the bracelet so she can study it more closely.

Clark sighs. "It's just Illyana, Wanda."

"Illyana? But she's..."

"A demonic Hell-Lord?" Illyana supplies. "Well done. You do have eyes!" she snarks.

"Yana," Clark says in a warning tone that that is enough.

"Hell-Lord? What is going on Clark?!" Wanda demands to know.

"This...this is Limbo."

"Limbo?" Wanda queries. "Dr Strange mentioned that in teachings. It's one of the Hell dimensions."

"Yeah. This is where I was brought when I went missing. This is where I spent 2 months."

"You spent 2 months here?" Wanda asks, sure this must be a delusion of some sort.

"I think so. Time doesn't have a whole lot of meaning here. It was definitely over a month and the more time I had to think on it afterwards the more I end up closer to 2."

"Try spending a decade here then get back to me," Illyana mutters.

"Sorry about her. She's in one her moods," Clark explains to Wanda. "And has been for the last week," he jabs her with his annoyance over that. "Here, let me help you up," he offers the scarlet clad girl. "Now can someone, anyone, explain to me what is going on," he requests.

"I put her through her trial," Illyana answers simply.

"You put me through hell!" Wanda spits out angrily.

"I'm not the one who sucked the life out of someone," Illyana retorts before amending, "well not recently at least."

"That wasn't me! I didn't do it!" Wanda argues the truth.

"Tomayto, tomahto," Illyana rattles off sarcastically. "Were you or were you not the one who received the energy? And did or did not that man die?" she asks Wanda back to deny these facts.

"How do you know about that to begin with?!"

"This is my realm," is all the answer Illyana is willing to give.

"Ok, stop," Clark demands. "I want some explanation and I want it now," he says, his tone hardening.

Illyana smirks. "You know when you get all demanding and forceful it's all I can do not to rip your clothes off."

"I thought it was when I got all cunning and conniving?"

"That too," Yana says with a playful tone and light shrug of her shoulder.

"Oh Goddess I don't need to be hearing this," Wanda complains, so not wanting the image of Clark and...wait do they do it when she's in this demonic form? Oh Goddess that's an even worse image!

"Yeah, well since I'm mad at her you don't have to worry about that," Clark points out and reminds his beau. "Now before you get me sidetracked again how about some story telling, hmm?" he pushes for.

Wanda pulls away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wanda?" Clark queries.

"Please, Clark, don't make me tell it," she begs, suppressing a sniffle. "You'll hate me."

Illyana snorts. "Unlikely. He's too good hearted for that," she dismisses any concept Clark could hate. She's seen inside his heart. She knows. "You might as well tell him. If you don't, I will," she threatens. "And you may not like the spin I'll put on it," she adds for good measure.

"No doubt the one where you come across as innocent," Wanda hisses, the hurt and pain of what Illyana did still all too raw.

Illyana chuckles. "Clark knows how far from innocent I am. In fact he's responsible for the desecration of my last _virtue_," she says with a lusty smile.

Clark pinches the bridge of his nose. "Again, have I mentioned what should remain private, between us?"

"You've mentioned it. I just choose to ignore it."

"I'm ignoring you now," Clark decides and turns his full focus back on Wanda. "Just start from the beginning, Wanda," he says to her, his voice gentle and receptive to whatever she has to say.

It takes several attempts for her to begin but eventually Wanda tells him about everything. About what she has been feeling ever since the day she battled War and how using the x-gene enhancer left her with this craving, this need to develop her powers and how Dr Strange referred to this as her trial...and how she ended up short tempered and frustrated at her feeling that Dr Strange was holding her back, that she wasn't progressing fast enough and how after one row with her mystical teacher she stormed out and first met her blond friend who would become her new teacher.

At that point Wanda starts pacing away from Clark as she tries to reign in her emotions.

Clark is patience and gentle with Wanda as he simply waits for her to continue when she seems like she needs a break.

All the while Illyana stays in the background, studying the bracelet for its secrets.

Wanda eventually begins again, telling of her teachings in magic and eventually of the great shame of what happened in Mexico.

Apart from his own varying emotions as he listens to her Clark began to suspect that her truth telling wasn't all her own choice and that Yana had done something to at least 'encourage' Wanda to confess.

Once she started Wanda found she couldn't stop, not until she told everything up to having the bracelet slammed on her wrist and her being sent as a distraction for Clark, right up to the trial Illyana put her through.

Clark sighs at hearing that part before he wraps Wanda in a hug as her emotion flood out of her, tears once more rolling down her cheek. "It's ok," he assures her. "Everything will be ok," he promises as he rubs her back.

"How can you say that?"

"I was a horseman of Apocalypse. I walked through Hell. Can you imagine the things I must have done?" he asks her.

"Apocalypse wasn't your fault," Wanda tells him.

"And that man's death wasn't yours," he tells her back.

"I...enjoyed it. It felt good," Wanda says, disgust and want present at the same time.

"When I was War tormenting my friends felt good. I still remember it. I remember all of it," Clark says, his tone showing the burden he carries. Something he tends to hide behind his jokes and banter. "We all come close to the line from time to time. I didn't need Apocalypse to face that," he points out from previous experiences. "I don't agree with what Yana put you through Wanda but the fact you passed her trial shows that you are what I always knew you were."

"Which is what?" Wanda asks.

"A good person."

In response Wanda tightens her arms around Clark's large frame, pressing her head into his neck. She can not put into words what it means to her. Clark's faith in her.

"As touching as this is, can we talk?" Illyana interrupts.

Clark frowns and pulls away, turning his attention to his still demonic looking girlfriend.

Wanda wipes her nose on the back of her sleeve. She knows, she knows, disgusting habit. She has no tissues on her right now. "I have to know. What would have happened if I had failed my trial?" she asks Illyana.

The blond sorceress arches an eyebrow. She strides over until she is right in Wanda's face. Her lips quirk slightly upward. "Look at me. Go on. Take a good long look. This is what happens to you if you embrace the darkness," she informs the young witch.

Wanda does look for a while before she turns to Clark, looking for an explanation.

"It's more complicated than that. Despite what Illyana might tell you there is more goodness in her than she'll admit to herself."

Illyana snorts. "Hopeless optimist," she calls him.

"Cynical pessimist," Clark retorts.

Wanda just looks between the two of them, trying to figure either of them out. She settles on Clark. "Why did you lie about where you were?"

"I didn't lie. I just never quite told the whole truth. As for the why? It's because Yana doesn't want anyone to see her like this. And if you ask why again, what was your first reaction to seeing her?"

"Oh," Wanda says.

"Tell anyone and you'll be my special guest here for all eternity," Illyana promises.

"Yana," Clark warns her.

"Technically speaking the name's Darkchylde."

"Technically speaking you were about to say something until we got off track...and yes, yes, Wanda I know. You have lots of questions but we need to shove those for awhile. Like you said, you're a distraction for me."

Wanda buries her questions for the moment and nods her head as a signal to continue.

"I was studying the bracelet. Ingenious creation. I must get a few," Illyana praises the object, slightly jealous of the skill behind its creation. "I haven't had time to work my way through all the layers of enhancements on it but I do know there is much more to it than simply enslaving the wearer. I really think we need to get back," she decides, having learned enough to know that something very dark could be about to happen.

Clark nods...and then something occurs to him. Something he should have mentioned earlier.

"Wanda. What's her name?"

"What?" the brunette asks.

"Your mystical friend. Her name. You never mentioned it."

"I didn't?" Wanda questions that in puzzlement.

"It's a lingering compulsion upon you not to speak it," Illyana explains. "Just concentrate and you can break through it," she advises.

Wanda focus her mind. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out at first. "Hnn...mmm...lll...L-Luna," she manages to force it out. "Her name is Luna."

Clark stares at her intently for several moments before speaking. "Illyana. You're right."

"Aren't I always," she mutters haughtily.

"No time for that. Get us back to Earth. Now!" Clark snaps.

"Clark? What is it?" Wanda asks at his sudden intensity.

"I know who she is."

"Who?"

Clark doesn't answer that as the 3 vanish from this place into stepping disks…

* * *

_Author's Note: I leave it up to you to decide if what Illyana did to Wanda was unnecessarily cruel. Course now, finally, someone has seen the true Illyana. Consequences. And Clark's onto who Luna really is. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 10 as Clark tries to figure out a way to reach his friends before it's too late._


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**Bayville…**

Clark, Wanda and Illyana, back in her human form, step out a stepping disk in front of what would normally be the gates of the Xavier Institute. Clark frowns as his gaze falls upon the same back energy field he saw form around the Shaw Industries building. He's not all that surprised to see it now he thinks he knows who is behind this.

"Superman," a voice greets him.

"Storm," he greets the weather generator back. He sees that besides her quite a few on the students have shown up as well. "We're having one of _those _days again," he comments.

"Quite," she says with a small smile. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Not completely but I'm beginning to get a picture. It depends what Yana can tell about this energy field."

Storm looks at the young, blond sorceress, examining the black field...and then she notices the way Wanda is staring at her. "Wanda...were you on the news fighting Superman?"

Wanda's head turns round, guilt on her face.

"She was being controlled," Superman cuts in with an explanation. "We've sorted it."

"While I'm glad of that," Storm says, "controlled by who?" she asks.

Wanda sighs. "My friend..."

"I knew it!" Tabby crows as she pushes forward. "I knew she was no good for you!" she proclaims. "Where is she so I can stuff a time bomb up her a..."

"Ask not that question Tabitha," Superman interrupts.

"Huh?"

"The answer is rather obvious," Superman says, jerking his thumb in the direction of the missing Institute.

"Oh," Tabby says as she eyes the field up.

Superman turns back to Illyana. "What do you have Yana?" he wonders.

Illyana ponders her response for a moment as she finishes her mystical scan of the barrier. "It's not what you think it is. It's not an energy field or shield at all."

"Then what, like, is it?" Kitty asks.

"It's the skin of a pocket dimension."

"Then the Institute and the Shaw Industries building aren't encased. They were taken...to the same place," Superman figures.

"That would be accurate," Illyana agrees.

"And Frostie's school too," Jubilee pipes in.

"What?" Superman asks, looking at her.

Jubilee hands over her smart phone to Superman. "See, from Boston," she brings it up. "The same black field around Frostie's school."

_'__That...actually makes sense,__'_ Superman thinks to himself. That is if he's accurate about who he thinks is behind this. She hated Emma. "Can you get us inside?" he asks his girlfriend.

Illyana tilts her head slightly as she thinks. She doubts getting in would be as easy as she pops back and forth from Limbo. No-one who did all of this would just allow an easy way in.

"She can't," a voice interrupts. "But I can."

Superman frowns deeply, making lines appear on his forehead. He turns round, along with everyone else, to find a certain brunette with Asian features standing there. "Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux," he says the name...and he says it with not a lot of fondness to put it mildly.

Isobel smirks. "Hello Superman. Did you miss me?" she asks with an arrogance Superman has not missed. Nor did anyone else who has met her.

Superman's blue, blue eyes narrow. Whatever she is here for it can't be good.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Things here are hardly what they seem...if that is not already apparent.

When Amara finds the Hellions and the X-Men what she sees is exactly what she was told she would.

The Hellions fighting her friends.

And like the blond woman said leading the Hellions is Emma.

Emma. The architect of all her woes as of late. The one who desired to manipulate her into betraying Clark. As if!

"And you're not the only one she used," the blond woman whispers in Amara's ear, having appeared as if from nowhere.

Amara turns her head, her brow puckered in puzzlement. The blond woman raises her hand to in front of Amara's face and points. Amara's eyes follow the direction until she comes to a certain microwave wielding red-head. "Firestar?" she queries.

"Hmm, hmm," the woman confirms.

"I...need to end this," Amara declares.

The woman's lips begin to curve up. "I like the way you phrased that," she compliments Amara. "For indeed an end is coming," she confirms...and if one was really listening you might pick up the sinister undertones to that statement. "In the meantime...knock yourself out," she offers to let Amara do what she wants, opening her arm as a gesture for the Nova Roman princess to go right ahead. She'll stand back and watch the show. It should be good.

Amara walks forward with a determined stride, her body flares up into its fire form. The geo-kinetic in her connects to the ground below her feet. It feels a lot different to the Earth she knows...darker somehow but it doesn't resist her call to it. In fact it almost feel eager to carry out the act of righteous anger burning in Amara's breast.

Beneath her the ground cracks and the glow of lava below can be seen.

With a cry of rage Amara flings her arms froward and in front of her the ground tears apart, the vast fissure opening up heading straight for the battling teams who, so caught up in their own battle, don't remotely see it coming.

The first thing they know of it is the ground shaking so intensely it knocks them off balance. By the time they try and figure out what is happening it is far too late as the ground rips apart, flinging them aside.

Lava pools in the fissure, creating an effective barrier between the two sides...but Amara has not come close to finishing just yet.

At her will she directs the lava to circle around and explode outward near Emma...who tries to scurry away...only for another burst behind her prevents it.

Around her more bursts of lava until there Emma stands, on a little island of rock, surrounded by a pool of molten rock.

Amara strides through the shocked mutants, leaving behind her molten footsteps as she focusses in on her quarry.

"Amara?" Claire queries at the sight of her 1st….well friend really. After she arrived at the Institute that 1st time, Amara was the 1st person she connected to because of their similar powers. "What are-hmmf?!"

Claire words are cut off by a cloth over her mouth...and an overpowering smell of chloroform in her nostrils. It isn't long before her eyes are falling shut as she falls into the embrace of the warm slumber offered.

Therefore she, and no-one else right now, notices when her father carries her away.

Meanwhile vengeance in lava form in the shape of Magma walks atop the pool of lava surrounding Emma.

"Amara? What is the meaning of this?!" Emma wants to know, irate.

"The meaning of this? Let me see here..." Magma humours her soon to be former teacher, with a pondering tone and tapping her finger on her chin. "How about...I know everything!" she hisses. "I know about Empath. I know how you were behind it just so you could get me to defect...and not for my benefit but for yours!" she roars in fury, small plumes of lava rising up in tune with her temper. "Are you so conceited and arrogant that you really thought I would betray Superman's secrets? You have no comprehension, none whatsoever, what he means to me and my people," she spits out in fury.

_'Blast,' _is a single word that goes through Emma's mind. How did Amara find out the truth?

"You'll pay for this," Amara promises. "All of it! Including this attack on my **real **friends."

"Real fri..." Emma trails off as her eyes behold the truth of who she was fighting as lying around the ground are both the Hellions and the X-Men. Her brow wrinkles slightly in confusion, unsure how anyone could have fooled her like this.

Speaking of the X-Men and the Hellions they too now see the truth and are equally puzzled at seeing the other and asking the obvious question of just what the hell is going on here.

For one of those people in particular she finds herself having her ear whispered into by the unseen blond woman.

"Hello Angelica," she whispers to Firestar. "Not a good few days for you is it? Losing control of your powers and...the poor boy," she says with sympathy. "However I think your grief will be a little less if you knew the truth don't you?"

The red-haired girl turns her head and looks at the blond woman, trying to figure her out.

For her part she simply places her hand on Angelica's head and shows her the truth.

_Angelica finds herself standing in Ms Frost's office at the Academy with the White Queen herself sitting behind her desk and opposite her, sitting in the chair is Angelica's deceased boyfriend, Randall Chase._

"_So what is it you need from me, my Queen?" Randall is asking of her._

_Emma leans back, bringing her fingertips together in front of her. "I have a special project in the works. A weapon that needs to forged," she begins to explain._

"_I'm here to help you in anyway I can," Randall assures her of his loyalty._

_Emma smiles coldly. "Good," she says as she opens the drawer in her desk and pulls out what is a photograph. She places it down on the desk and slides it in front of Randall who looks at it carefully. "This is one of my newer recruits. You are to befriend her, guide her...help shape her."_

"_May I ask why her?"_

"_Her power set makes her the perfect one to deal with a certain someone who has stood in my way long enough but her current personality traits are not suitable to be my personal assassin...and yes, yes before you say I could use my powers to reorganise her mind but that's not what I need. I need her conversion to be a genuine choice she makes. Getting you close to her, someone she does not know, will place you in the perfect position to begin...gently pushing her to where I require."_

"_This is a long term project then," Randall deduces._

"_Yes," Emma confirms with a nod._

"_So how do we start?"_

"_You'll be attending Bayville High. I'll have your parents enrol you. Once there you seek her out and befriend her like I suggested."_

_Randall nods. He picks the picture up and examines it once again. The image of the pretty red-haired girl. "What's her name?"_

"_Angelica. Angelica Jones."_

"No," Firestar whispers in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," the blond woman confirms this is true. "And to push you along Emma arranged certain..._accidents._ Remember what happened to your favourite horse?"

Angelica's brow furrows. She's always loved horses. For joining the Hellions Emma got her one. Then one day...her powers just went crazy and...she closes her eyes to stop the tears falling.

"All designed to begin the process of hardening your heart. To make you indifferent to pain and loss. Only one problem. Your paramour grew a conscious. Was going to spill the truth so...well Emma couldn't have that."

"She didn't."

"Oh she did. Just as Randall was about to tell you Emma made sure you had another _accident _with your powers and that was the end of poor Randall."

A rational person would, of course, just doubt something a stranger tells you but Angelica just knows what she is seeing and hearing is the truth. And she also knows that Emma Frost must pay! Pay for taking away, arguably, the first love of her young life.

Firestar takes to the air and in moments is hovering over Emma and Magma.

An Emma who is trying to talk her way out of her problems with Magma. "Now Amara I don't know who has been telling you these lies but I can assure you..."

"Save it," Magma cuts her off.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Firestar states making Emma and Amara look up.

"Firestar?" Emma queries.

"Ms Frost," the microwave generating mutant says in icy tones. "You want to tell me the truth about Randall now?"

"Truth? I have no idea what you mean," Emma claims ignorance.

Firestar snorts. "How did I know you'd say that."

Magma looks up. "She deceived you too, huh?" she guesses.

"Worse than that," Firestar says, her flaming aura flashing bright in response to her rage.

"And therefore I think you 3 need to hammer out your issues."

All 3 turn to see the blond woman standing at the edge of the lava pool.

"Have fun!" she declares cheerily before summoning up some magical power and from above a lightning bolt strikes down and the 2 students and their estranged teacher vanish from sight.

"Where did you send them?!" King Bedlam demands to know, now back to his feet, along with his team.

The woman chuckles. "Oh here. There. Lets just say it's the perfect place for them to _resolve _their differences."

"Who are you?" Cyclops asks, also back to his feet, along with his team.

"Oh...I'm Luna," she says with a great big smile. A deeply worrying one. "Welcome to my world. I hope you've enjoyed it so far because...well you're never leaving," she cackles evilly.

* * *

As for the White Queen, Magma and Firestar they reappear in a familiar bare room. It's the training facility of the Academy of Tomorrow. Almost exactly like the Danger Room at Xavier's.

It activates immediately and a hologram of Luna appears and addresses the 3. "You know as much as Emma deserves what is about to come I did want her to at least get a sporting chance. At the very least it'll make it more entertaining for me so Emma here we are. The computers will respond to your commands. You can run any program you wish. The only thing you can't do is leave. Well not while your two opponents are alive at least. Kill them. Kill your students and you can leave. That sounds fair, right?" Luna says, bursting into a cackling laugh of amusement before the hologram fades away.

Emma scowls. When she gets her hand on this woman she swears...her attention is diverted by the sound of Magma and Firestar powering up. "Girls...don't do this," she pleads with them. "Together we can escape."

"I don't think I care what you think or want," Magma states coldly.

"I agree," Firestar says. "There is nothing left you can say to us _Ms Frost_. You've spun your last lie," she hisses the last word out in fury.

"Then you leave me no choice," Emma says, a tad regretful sounding. "Initiate program Hellions Maze simulation 6," she commands...and the facility creates a thick, complex hedge maze and instantly Emma is out of sight from her opponents.

Magma and Firestar share a look...and there is a darkness in their eyes, not a natural one. Almost...supernatural. As if something about this place is infecting them.

"First one to find her gets to make her scream," Magma proposes, her eyes gleaming darkly.

Firestar's lips curve up into a dark smile. "You're on," she agrees to the bet.

And with that the 2 girls begin the hunt for their quarry.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Havok's number one problem; getting to Emplate and taking him out. Assuming he completely controls the minds of his children that would leave them direction-less with no-one giving them commands.

And hopefully he would come up with a plan to do that before they were worn down and _fed _upon.

Not a pleasant image at all.

Luckily Alex is a Summers and plans are their specialities. They key is to get to Emplate without him seeing them.

A smoke screen would be good. A sandstorm would be better and as luck would have it on his team is the one girl who can become a living sandstorm; Dust.

Havok blasts back one of the wraith-like figures attacking them. He just needs to time this right. Behind him he hears Penance growl. She has taken to protecting Mr and Mrs Kent in the middle of the defensive circle, as far away from her brother as it is possible to get right now.

Havok waits until one of the infected is in perfect position. "Berzerker, now!" he orders the electrical generating mutant, pointing at the one he wants hit.

Berzerker hits it with as big an attack as he can manage, stunning the wraith-like creature for a few moments.

"Colossus, you're up," Havok signals the go.

Colossus charges at the stunned opponent and slams a mighty fist into its face, sending it right at Emplate down the hallway.

"What?!" the twisted wreck of a man roars in outrage as one of his children comes flying at him. With speed that defies his aged appearance he dodges...but it's enough of a distraction, allowing Dust to fill the hallway with a dust cloud.

Red blasts courtesy of Havok come shooting out of the screen, making Emplate weave and dodge around them.

Then bursting out of the dust cloud comes a small army courtesy of Multiple. Hey, sometimes subtle is just a luxury. Why bother when you can overwhelm. Even Emplate can't stop this many.

Sadly there's a flaw in this plan which will be revealed shortly.

Or right now as from the shadows of the hallway hands composed of those very shadows reach out and grab the dupes by the legs and arms.

Emplate glides over, reaches out with his hands and feeds making Multiple cry out in pain. "You think you're so clever don't you," he mocks them. "But did you know that as well as absorbing your energies I take aspects of you abilities."

Multiples' eyes go wide as he figures out what this means.

Emplace cackles...then cough...then cackles some more. "With your gift I'll make an army of me and your friends will fall. Thank you," he says gratefully. "You've just handed me the key to my victory. I will take my sister and you will be enough but convenient meals-Aaarrgghh!" he suddenly screams out in pain as electrical energy courses all over his body, causing his ventilator to short and overload and then explode, sending him flying back, until he lands on the floor, an unconscious heap.

Multiple looks up and spots a certain white skinned, blue haired escaped 'guest'.

"And people say **I** talk too much," she remarks with a smirk. She turns her focus to Multiple. "Seems like today is your lucky day kid," she tells him. "Today you get to see the Live Wire's triumphant comeback!" she proclaims, holding her arms out.

Multiple would say something except, you know, he's being held still and was just fed upon. He feels really tired. One question. Is he Jamie or a dupe? He honestly can't remember right now. Brain's too fuzzy. However, what he can recall is that he doubts Live Wire being free actually helps their situation all that much.

* * *

_Author's Note: No, I don't see how either Isobel or Live Wire help the situation at all. And Luna is making her presence felt more and more. Plus what is going on with Firestar and Magma and their revenge kick? Though what happened to Firestar is roughly what Emma originally did to her in the comics, back in the days when she was evil. She did plan to turn Firestar into a heartless assassin but got found out when Randall, who was merely Firestar's bodyguard in the comics, grew a conscious and spilt the truth. Angelica went on a bit of a revenge kick after that, defeating Emma and leaving the Academy forever. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 11 as some unlikely alliances form and Luna's true face is revealed._


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**Bayville…**

Everyone tenses immediately, ready for anything the 17th century witch might try.

Superman steps forward and folds his arms across his chest. "I accept your surrender," he says to Isobel.

Isobel chuckles. "Funny," she remarks.

"Wait, wait!" a voice cries out. "We're not here to fight," she says as she approaches with another.

"Lutessa Lena Mercer...or is that Luthor?" Superman questions, no humour present. He hasn't forgotten what she helped Lionel almost do in his attempt to destroy Smallville and kill over 40,000 people. "Hawkeye?" he queries in puzzlement at seeing the 2nd person.

Hawkeye purses his lips until they go thin. "That's the $64,000 question," he admits. Sorting out who he is isn't exactly something he's had time to do.

Superman looks to Storm who is as equally confused by that reply.

"Why are you here?" Storm asks/demands to know.

"To help you save your friends," Isobel replies.

"As if," Kitty says, pouring scorn on that notion. They've been through too much, had too many battles to believe that.

"Why don't you ask your seer if I'm telling the truth?" Isobel queries, looking at Tarot.

Tarot frowns. "I haven't seen you in my visions lately," she replies. "Plus it doesn't work like that for me," she adds. She needs her cards. They help clear what she sees. Of course except on this occasion where she never saw any of this coming. Either her gift is having an off day or someone managed to hide what they were doing. After the experience with Apocalypse she learned someone could block her visions.

"Huh, fancy that," Isobel remarks, her cocky, arrogant smirk returning for the 1st time in many months.

"You still have not explained, why are you here?" Storm repeats her question.

"I can get you inside the pocket dimension," Isobel explains herself. "Though from there, you're on your own. I can't interfere directly."

"Why not?" the Scarlet Witch queries.

Superman's blue eyes narrow. He blurs and in an instant hold Isobel's arm up, revealing the metal bracelet adorned upon it. "Because of this. Look familiar?" he asks Wanda.

"Luna," the Scarlet Witch spits out the name with hate.

"That's one of her names," Isobel points out, sour expression coming to her face.

"I know her real one," Superman mutters.

Isobel arches an eyebrow. "Really?" she queries with interest. "Not just a pretty face then."

"You can't be trusted with this on and you certainly can't be trusted with it off so explain to me why we should accept your help?" Superman asks the 17th century witch.

"Uh...someone care to explain?" Cannonball asks.

"It's a slave bracelet," Wanda hisses. "It is what was used to control me."

"And me," Tess volunteers her confession, pulling her sleeve back to reveal her own.

Superman peers at Hawkeye who shakes his head to say not him too.

"We simply force her into a magical vow," Illyana pipes up. "She swears to help us and I'll remove the bracelet. Because she swears it on her magic she can't break it without severe consequences."

Isobel's face sours once more. "I will not submit myself to that," she protests.

"Then remain a slave. See if I care in the slightest when your Mistress finds out you offered to aid us...which she will because you can't hide it from her as long as you wear that," Illyana says in cold and uncaring terms.

"That's not a fair trade. I don't know that you can remove it," Isobel tries to wiggle her way out of making such an unbreakable bond.

"She can. She removed mine," the Scarlet Witch, amazingly, comes to Illyana's defence, showing her own wrist, which has a red mark where the bracelet was. Of course there is so much else she could say about Illyana but a voice inside her knows this is neither the time nor place. Rescuing their friends is the priority and while she doesn't trust Illyana she does still trust Clark.

"Despite what you say, _Countess _I'm not convinced we need you," Superman points out. "You may expedite our way in. That is all so the question is just how desperate are you to be rid of your shackles?"

Everyone just waits for the response as Superman and Isobel stare each other down. Who'll crack first?

Hawkeye clears his throat. "Don't really have time for this. If they can remove the bobbles make the deal," he advises. Honestly he just wants Tess freed.

Isobel's expression remains soured. She know there would be a price. "Very well," she reluctantly agrees. "I make this vow on my magic to aid the X-Men in the rescue of their friends in exchange for my freedom so mote be it," she makes the vow and there is a magical flare around her as her own magic binds her to honour it. "Just be warned I cannot directly act against my Mistress. Not even my vow can overcome the inherent magic of the bracelet. Now," she says turning to Illyana. "Your turn."

"My turn to do what?" Illyana asks, feigning ignorance.

"I made my half of the bargain. Now you make yours."

Illyana's lips twitch. "I only ever said you should make the vow. I never agreed to," she points out smugly.

Isobel's face darkens. "You duplicitous worm! I will have your head!" she rages.

"Ooh," Illyana mock shudders. "I'm so scared. Do I need to get my brother to protect me?" she asks, clear, joyful sarcasm in her tone.

Superman rolls his eyes.

"Why you little..." Isobel begins before she is cut off.

"Illyana will uphold the deal. I guarantee it," Superman says, giving his girlfriend a stern look, to ensure she doesn't disagree.

"Whatever," Illyana snorts in disinterest.

"Now before the _Countess _proceeds to open a door, Storm, can we talk in private?" Superman requests.

Storms nods in agreement. "Of course."

Superman points upward and rises into the air while the weather manipulator follows on a gust of wind.

"Sorry for the secrecy. Vow or no vow I do not trust her," Clark says first off.

Storm agrees. "Do you have a plan?"

"Hard to say since we don't know what we'll find in there. What we do need is a team left out here to keep an eye on our new 'allies'."

"We don't have many to spare," Storm points out.

"I know but like I said, I refuse to trust that ghost and if this situation wasn't so serious my number one concern would be getting Lana back."

"We will get her back Clark," Storm assures the young man. Martha had told her how badly Clark took his continual failure to save his former girlfriend. It was a burden on him he desperately needs to be lifted.

Clark is frustrated. This is the closest he has been to rescuing Lana in many, many months. Practically a year as matter of fact but instead of acting to save her he's making deals with the ghost that has violated her and taken over her body. "I know this plan sucks but what choice do we have? We need to get in there," he gives his honest appraisal.

Storm agrees. They do.

Clark sighs. "Well, we better get this over with," he says with great reluctance to trust his fate into Isobel's hands.

They both land back down and Storm takes charge. "Very well, Countess. Let us begin. You are certain you can get us inside?"

"Of course," Isobel says, trying to sound reassuring. It comes across arrogant.

"Probably because you helped create it," Superman says scathingly.

"That would be telling," Isobel sing-songs.

Everyone, just about, rolls their eyes.

"And how to do we get the Institute back? Along with the other buildings?" Storm wants to know.

"Defeat the one calling herself Luna and I can collapse the dimension which will return everything to its rightful place," Isobel explains, making it sound suspiciously simple.

Clark and Storm share a look like they don't quite believe her...which they don't. They also don't have a huge amount of choice either.

"Give me a minute to prepare," Isobel says as she summons her magics to herself. She was pushing the limit of what the bracelet would allow.

Meanwhile Storm picks a few to take in with and which to leave behind. Clark points out Wanda needs to stay.

"What?!" Wanda protests. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust Isobel and I need someone I do trust to watch her. If she tries anything you are more than capable of stopping her. And in that scenario you have the ability to keep whatever breach she's about to create open. Apart from Yana, who needs to come with us, no-one else does magic Wanda."

Wanda frowns, unhappy but pondering Clark's explanation. "Then I suppose I should watch what she does," she says, showing she has decided to do what Clark suggests.

"Sounds like a plan."

As soon as Wanda is gone Storm queries, "That the only reason you don't want Wanda to come?"

"Nope but it's the main one. Her mystery friend was the one behind this and we don't need her anger clouding her judgement," Clark gives the other reason.

Storm accepts that. It does make sense. However, she is a little annoyed at Clark's reluctance to reveal all he knows about who they are facing. Putting that aside let her put a small team together. Herself, Clark, Illyana at Clark's insistence and Shadowcat. As for the rest, Cannonball, Boom Boom, Jubilee and Tarot will have to stay here…she stops as a car pulls up and out of it appears, "Jean!" Storm says happily.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," Jean apologises. "I came over as soon as I heard," she explains, having been hanging out her her new college friends.

"Oh no, your timing's perfect. We're just about to go in after our friends," Storm says.

"Unfortunately that means relying on her," Superman says sourly, pointing his finger at their new 'ally'.

Jean's green eyes widen at seeing who it is. "Are you kidding? We're trusting her?"

"Oh no, there is no trust," Superman contradicts, waggling his finger in the air.

"Just a lack of better alternatives," Storm adds, her face grim at that.

"You go away for 5 minutes," Jean mutters in exasperation at the situation she finds herself in.

Clark chuckles at her expression while Storm briefly brings her up to date.

Jean blows out a breath. Some days she thinks this is why she likes being away at college. Away from the weirdness and able to just be normal. Then again she wouldn't trade any of the friendships she has made here for anything so accepting the crazy and weird is just part of the package.

"I'm ready," Isobel announces.

The team lines up...along with an extra.

"You coming with us, Hawkeye?" Storm asks when she notices him.

Hawkeye looks back at Tess. He's doing this for her. To help free her. "Yes. I am."

"The more the merrier I guess," Superman says, not wishing to start a debate they don't have time for.

"Cannonball, you're in charge until we return," Storm tells Sam.

"Ye can count on meh," Cannonball promises.

"I know I can." Storm looks to Isobel. "Do it," she commands.

Isobel starts chanting, her purple magical energies swirling around before she casts them into the black field and starting small, a vortex appears, growing larger and larger until it forms a tunnel into the dimension. "I suggest you hurry. I won't be able to keep this open forever," she warns.

The team don't need to be told twice as they sprint inside.

* * *

**Inside the pocket dimension…**

"Who are you?" Professor Xavier asks the question of Luna. Not for her name, which she has already given but who is she really? What does she want?

"You'll go to your graves asking that question," Luna tells him with sinister tones.

"Not today lady," Wolverine growls.

"Quite right," Luna says in surprise agreement. "After all why kill immediately when I can have you suffer for a lifetime. Barely adequate payback for all the inconvenience you X-Men have caused me."

The Professor's brow furrows. "Have me met?" he queries.

Luna doesn't answer that one...mostly because Kind Bedlam interrupts. "And what about us? Why are we here?"

"For your failures!" Luna almost exclaims. "That alone should have had you killed. Then again merely being associated with Frost is enough reason. On the other hand I suppose you were handy doing all those tasks for me."

The Hellions blink. They know that they were doing tasks for the Black King but thanks to Sage their minds were wiped every time after they finished.

Luna shrugs. "But what the hell. I can always find more mutant kids to train up if I wanted to and really anything tainted by Emma Frost's incompetence should be wiped clean from the face of the Earth." Her lips curve up into a dark grin. "Oh look at that, we're not on Earth. Convenient that. Now then-what?" she suddenly queries, her demeanour changing rapidly as she looks around at something no-one else can apparently see...until the entire place shakes like an earthquake strikes it, lightning flashes more intensely.

The two teams struggle to remain on their feet.

"Who dares?!" Luna spits out furiously, seething with rage. Her gaze returns to the two mutant teams. "I'll deal with you later," she says. "In the meantime..." she snaps her fingers and ripping themselves out of the ground come creatures of pure shadow.

For the X-Men those look familiar. Very familiar.

"My creatures...have fun," Luna commands before vanishing.

Rogue blinks. "Aren't those those things we fought when Isobel was tryin' ta steal tha stones?" she queries, recalling what happened shortly after they had found the 3rd and last Kryptonian stone on Nova Roma, when they were on their way home. "Ya know tha virtually unstoppable things that almost killed us," she adds with her usual sarcasm.

"Yes. They are," Cyclops confirms grimly, recalling that all too well.

The Professor frowns. Yes, Isobel used them but as he recalls she said they belonged to her mother, Selene and she had 'borrowed' them. And this Luna called them her creatures. He's making a disturbing connection.

"Bedlam," Cyclops calls out. "What's it to be? Work together to survive or not?"

"You can't be serious?!" Hellion exclaims. "Work? With them?" he question, his stomach turning at the mere thought of working with the goodie, goodie X-Men.

"Would you rather die?" Ali asks him bluntly.

That gets her a glare from the telekinetic but he doesn't say anything because he can't.

King Bedlam doesn't like the idea either but there is no choice. "Very well Summers," he reluctantly agrees. "But this is only temporary."

Works for Scott. He's only planning their stay here, wherever here is, to be temporary.

And with that the X-Men and Hellions turn to face their inhuman foes.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow Training Room…**

In her attempt to stop Magma and Firestar, Emma had thrown everything this room could conjure. Sadly she is learning that she has taught them rather too well and the two girls pushed through the traps and obstacles and kept closing in on their quarry through the maze.

With a combined blast of their powers Magma and Firestar send the troll-like creature Emma had sent after them back, ploughing through the walls of the hedge maze. All around them lies a small army of such creatures. Also dwarves and orcs etc etc.

"Seems like someone has been watching Lords of the Rings once too often," Magma sing-songs creepily.

Firestar chuckles evilly. "I don't know about you but I think that actually helped me work out some of my cricks," she says, cracking a few joints.

"If that's all you want you'll find I'm very good at massages. Maybe after we've dealt with Ms Frost I can give you a personal demonstration."

"Why, Ms Aquilla are you coming on to me?" Firestar asks her in faux shock.

"Agree to the massage and find out," Magma says flirtatiously with a wink.

Despite everything that has happened to her recently Firestar can't help but be slightly curious. After all doesn't everyone think about it at least once what being with someone of the same sex might be like. She shakes her head. "I'll think about it," she teases back. "But let us resume our search shall we," she says, holding her arm out, offering to let Magma go first.

"Courtesy like that..." Magma sighs dreamily as she walks forward, followed by Firestar.

Yes, they could fly over the maze but where's the fun in that. The longer this takes, the longer they can make Emma suffer.

As for Emma what she needs is to slow the 2 girls down long enough for her to find the door and override whatever locks this Luna has done. Oh yes, Emma knows who it was. After pilfering the name from Sebastian's mind awhile back she looked into it. She hadn't gotten very far. Just far enough to know what the woman looks like and know she's a member of the Hellfire Club.

Luckily she designed this program so she knows the quick way through the maze and out. She has no intention of killing her own students no matter what that woman says.

So using them; yes. It's for their own good in the end.

Killing them; no. That's a complete waste.

Emma takes a pause at a junction. Let her think. Left...right...2nd left...3rd right and that should be it.

With a brisk pace to her walk she takes the path, leaving the numerous traps and obstacles of the maze to keep her students occupied. Don't fight big. Fight smart. Or in this case don't fight at all.

One last turn...and the door. Emma strides toward it, not noticing the floor beneath her begin to warp and twist as if under extreme heat. Make a note, high heels on melting floor are not a good combination.

Emma goes over, twisting her ankle as she does so.

"Leaving so soon, Ms Frost?" Firestar queries innocently.

Emma's gaze turns to who is responsible for the floor. These two.

"I'm hurt," Magma mock pouts.

The two girls' expression darken further into downright sinister.

"Time to pay," Firestar promises, her whole body taking on its fiery glow. Her anger at what Emma ha done to her becoming overwhelming.

The same feelings course through Magma as her own fiery form gains in intensity.

Emma tries to transform into diamond...and nothing. What?! Can't be. She tries again. Nothing. What has happened to her powers? Luna. Has to be. Perhaps she did something when she teleported them. It's the only thing Emma can think of. All she has left is to try and reach her students. "Girls..." she begins.

She is cut off by a ball of fire passing so close to her face it singes it slightly.

"Save it!" The two girls snap in unison before they continue, in sync, "Now we end this."

And the end looks likely...until in between Emma and the girls a great vortex ruptures open, the wind blows strongly. All 3 have to use their arms to shield themselves.

From the vortex emerge Storm, Jean, Shadowcat, Illyana, Hawkeye and Superman.

"Superman!" Magma cries, her eyes lit up at seeing her deity arrive.

The 6 new arrivals shiver slightly at a feeling only Superman and Illyana understand.

"This is familiar," Superman rumbles.

Illyana nods. It is indeed.

"Well you're just in time to see us roast our soon to be late _beloved, _teacher," Firestar hisses.

"Her well deserved justice," Magma confirms.

For Superman and Illyana they understand what is going on instantly.

Superman blurs over to the two girls, getting directly in the path between them and Emma. "Ok, you two need to calm down. In fact all of you need to listen to me. This place...will bring out the worst of you if you let it. You need to remain calm and focussed at all times. That weird feeling when we entered is this place's attempt to pull your darkness to the surface but since I know how strong you all are I know you can fight its influence."

"And what if I don't want to," Firestar snorts.

"Angelica," Superman addresses her in a soft yet authoritative voice. "I don't know what she's done to you. Emma may well deserve it but it's not about her. It's about you. Look inside yourself and ask; are you a murderer? I don't believe you are. And if it's about payback the best way to make Emma pay is not to stoop to her level. I mean look at her," Superman implores Firestar to do, moving aside to give the red-haired girl a view of the White Queen but always ready to step back in between if necessary. "Is that who you want to become?"

Angelica stares and stares at the blond woman, her heart swirling with pain and grief, anger and vengeance. She doesn't even realise the tears rolling down her face. "You don't know what she did," she whispers, her voice now hoarse.

See that thing about pulling the darkness to the surface. Well it has the side-effect of making it easier for all those other emotions to flow to the surface as well.

"No. I don't," Superman concedes. "But I know enough about Emma to make a guess that she used you in some way. After all she did try it on me once," she says with a sour look at the woman, the memory of his capture by the Hellfire Club last year in his mind.

Firestar shakes her head. "She had me kill him," she hisses. "She set my powers off and he died," she now sobs.

Superman closes his eyes momentarily. "That's low, even for you Emma," he criticises her in near disgust.

Jean agrees, shooting a dirty look at her rival. She only wishes she could be surprised though.

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you," is Emma's unsympathetic response.

"Did I ask for an explanation?" Superman asks her. "No, because we all know it would just be a pack of lies. Be thankful I'm such a nice guy," he gives a vague warning that he's pissed even if he's missing some facts. He turns back to Firestar. "Angelica," he says as he takes a step or two near her. "Let it go. As someone once advised me she's not worth it. She's not worth blackening your soul over. As a former Horseman of Apocalypse I can strongly advise that is not something you ever want to live with," he says, using his own pain, his own corruption at the hands of the ancient mutant.

"No, you don't," Storm murmurs, Clark's words reminding her of her own time as one of the Horsemen. "Listen to Superman, Angelica," she now adds her own plea. "Vengeance, hate...they'll destroy you in the end. Let them go. Grieve."

Firestar is...confused. Before they showed up it was all so clear. Make Emma pay. Now she's...she's… "Oh God, Randall!" she sobs openly and almost collapses into Superman's arms.

Clark catches her, of course. "Hey, hey. That's it. Let it go," he tries to soothe her. "Storm," he requests she take over because he still has Amara to deal with.

Storm takes the crying young woman from the alien teen.

"Amara," Superman states her name. "Do you trust me?"

Amara, who has simply been watching all of this, frowns. "What kind of question is that?" she asks, personally insulted he's asking it.

"One, that in this circumstance, requires an answer."

"Of course I trust you," Amara answers instinctively.

"Then trust me. Whatever Emma has screwed you over about, let it go. Let me deal with her."

"She lied. My boyfriend Manuel...he was Empath!" she spits out in fury.

Superman blinks. That...actually makes some sense now he thinks back on things.

"She set the X-Men up so I would defect and so she could learn your secrets from me!" she yells.

Superman shakes his head. "Emma, Emma, Emma, you've been a very bad monkey haven't you," he chastises her with dark humour. "Amara," he turns back to her. "I'm asking...as your God if that is what it takes, calm down, let me deal with this. Trust me, Emma is the least of our problems right now. Like I was saying to Angelica you are far too good a person to allow yourself to give into darkness. Again trust me when I say...that's not a fun place to be."

Amara cocks her head, looking at him curiously.

Superman steps up and places his hands on her arms.

Amara, despite her fire form, shivers under his gentle touch.

"I'm asking, for me, let it go."

Amara ponders for a moment and then buckles. "For you I'd do anything," she murmurs quietly.

Illyana's not sure she likes the way Amara said that. Is that...jealousy she just felt bite her?

Superman sighs slightly. He does not like using Amara's Faith in him in this way but it needs to be done. "Then do this," he asks of her.

Amara looks up into his eyes for several moments before her fiery form falls away, revealing her in the same uniform the Hellions wear.

"Yeah...we really need to get you a better fashion designer," Superman says, with a nose wrinkled in distaste.

Amara giggles while someone else snorts.

Superman turns to the source. "Emma Grace Frost," he 3-names her.

"Ooh you're in trouble now," Shadowcat teases. "He 3-named you."

"Admittedly it's been awhile since we last chatted. I have to say I have not missed it at all," Superman mocks.

"Well it is certain we have not chatted since you revealed yourself...Kal-El," Emma says, using his Kryptonian name.

"Oh did you like my performance at Congress? Personally I just felt it lacked that...je ne sais quoi. Then again I wasn't exactly at my best considering." Considering he was emotionally shattered and traumatised after what Apocalypse has done.

"An alien...very interesting," Emma reflects.

Superman arches an eyebrow. "Uh huh," he remarks.

"So you're riding to the rescue with your little friends?"

"Emma...you're just lucky that you're not that high on my list right now. I have bigger fish to fry. She calls herself Luna."

"Yes...well, she seems to get around," Emma says, sounding almost stroppy.

Superman snorts with suppressed laughter. "You haven't figured out who she is yet," he says in amusement before cackling with laughter. "Oh man this is good," he says in enjoyment.

Emma folds her arms across her chest. "Why don't you enlighten us?" she asks him, her voice ice cold.

"Unnecessary," Superman dismisses. "Isn't that right.." he turns to his right… "Luna," he greets her.

They all turn to find the blond woman in a white dress has appeared a short distance away.

"Son of Jor-El," Luna says in deathly tones.

"You've been busy. This pocket dimension alone must have taken you months to create," Superman surmises quickly.

"Well worth the effort to destroy all my enemies," Luna declares.

"I do believe last time we met I called you an _old hag..._and possibly broke just about every bone in your body. Some people would take that as a lesson not to mess with me. They sure as hell should take it as a lesson not to mess with my friends," Superman reminds her of their last encounter.

For everyone else here they just look on in confusion. Superman knows her?

"You know nothing you sun-blessed twit," Luna insults him.

"I know who you are. Really? Luna? Not exactly difficult to figure out," he mocks her once again.

"My granddaughter didn't," Luna says smugly.

Superman looks out the corner of his eyes. Looks at Amara. He sighs. "Luna. Roman Goddess of the Moon. Or in Greek?" he asks, snapping his fingers, pointing at the White Queen and delivering in an over-dramatic tone, "Emma Frost for 200!"

"Selene!" Emma hisses.

Amara's eyes go wide. No. It cannot be! She can't have been that blind.

Luna begins to chuckle...then chortles...then she delivers a full-blown belly laugh. All the while the blond woman in white morphs into one with dark hair and olive skin, dressed in skin-tight black leather top, pants and boots. There stands Selene Gallio, Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, immortal sorceress, wannabe God.

"Like I said," Superman says with a loud sigh. "So one of _those _days."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been away so long. Lack of muse, busy real life and not being well does not equal advantageous writing conditions but let us see how far we get on. Back to the story. Yes, yes, lots of you realised awhile ago Luna is Selene, merely using her Roman name and false appearance. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 12._


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Selene is still laughing. It's not that funny.

Superman looks at his wrist, as if checking his watch. "You done?" he asks her, disrespectfully.

"I haven't even started yet," Selene vows, giving the son of the man she despises a hate-filled glare.

"You get one chance. Return everyone to Earth," Superman commands.

"You have learned nothing boy. No-one tells me what to do," Selene argues. Then in a pique of anger she sends a mystical blast at him...only to have it blocked by Illyana, stepping in front and raising a shield. Selene's eyes narrow as she scrutinises the blond sorceress in front of her.

"Oh you'd be amazed at what I have learned as of late," Superman retorts. "Storm. Go. Find the others. Protect them from whatever she has done. Illyana and I will handle this."

"You are certain?" Storm asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Superman replies simply. "There's something else going on here. There has to be. This is too much effort just to destroy us."

"You keep thinking that," Selene says.

Superman's eyes glow red, before he snaps his head in the direction of the door and blasts them apart with his heat vision. "Go Storm!" Superman pleads with her.

After only a moment of hesitation Storm leads them out leaving behind Superman and Illyana facing off against Selene who stares at the portal into this realm.

Only Jean briefly dallies, dragging Emma by the arm. "Stop fighting," she whispers sharply. "I'm saving your life...and already regretting it."

Emma, as much as she dislikes Jean, needs to use her as support on her twisted ankle so has no choice but to stop fighting and lean on her fellow telepath. Ugh, this is a new low.

"Who did you get to help you? Strange? Not this child," Selene arrogantly dismisses Illyana, wanting to know how they got in here.

Illyana's eyes flash red. "Child?" she grinds her teeth. She's many things. A child is the furthest away of them. "I'll show you child," Illyana promises as she charges at the immortal sorceress.

At first Selene does not look very impressed. Not until the blond girl manifests a sword of glowing white fire. She doesn't quite dodge the attack, gaining a slicing cut to her side, where what counts for Selene's blood oozes out of the wound. Selene presses her hand to the wound. "A Soulsword?" she queries. "Where did you get that?"

"Guess," Illyana snaps petulantly.

Selene's eyes narrow. "Who are you?" she asks. The girl...almost looks and feels familiar now she's really looking.

"Your death."

"Ha!" Selene snorts. "People have been trying for 3,000 years to kill me. You can't kill a God."

"You're no more a God than I am," Illyana retorts.

We shall see, child," Selene promises and brings her hand down in a vertical motion in front of her, conjuring a Roman short sword, showing her heritage, which she takes in hand. "And I have not forgotten you Jor-El's son."

"You know you've really got to learn to let that go," Superman complains because her constant kick against him is because Jor-El overthrew her rule on Nova Roma…after he and her...ugh, Clark still needs brain bleach to try and erase those memories.

"And you are seemingly unaware what room you are in. Initiate Hellions Training Program 'Unstoppable'," Selene commands.

Superman frowns wondering what she is doing. Nothing has seemed to change...

"Hey! Tiny!"

Oh no. Clark knows _that _voice. He turns round only to be met by a fist larger than his head, smashing into him with incredible force. He smashes through the maze until he comes to a stop, shaking his head. The ground rumbles beneath him. He looks up to see the huge figure, dressed in brown armour charging at him. "The Juggernaut," he says with grave tones. He gets back to his feet...only to be met by a massive shoulder charge slamming him through the maze some more.

Simulation or not clearly this is going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

Back with the two sorceresses Selene expertly blocks a striking attack from Illyana with her sword.

Illyana frowns, clearly not expecting the weapon to be able to block her own Soulsword.

"You are outmatched child," Selene declares.

"We'll see about that," Illyana promises.

"Yes we will...and we'll also see who you really are," Selene tags on because there is something...else about this child. She knows it. Can sense it. She will find out the truth before this conflict ends. She swears it.

* * *

Back with the X-Men and the Hellions they are having their own problems. The shadow creatures were just as indestructible and unstoppable as the X-Men remember from their last encounter.

And they were also surrounded by what appeared to be nearly endless hordes of the creatures. More and more popping up all the time.

Of course just when it might look like it's at its worst. When they might be overwhelmed, that is when the cavalry rides in.

In this case behind the force of a tornado, blowing a wide path through the army of creatures. Storm leads the group consisting of Shadowcat, Hawkeye, Firestar(who just about had control over her emotions again), Magma and bringing up the rear Jean helping Emma as they fight their way through. Hawkeye's arrows hitting with unerringly accuracy...even when he's not really looking at where he's firing.

"Storm," Cyclops greets her as he blasts a few of the creatures back. There is clear relief in his voice at seeing them.

"Cyclops."

"How are you here?" Cyclops wants to know.

"We had help...from Isobel," Storm says as she sends a current of lightning into the mass of creatures. Electricity is the thing that tends to hurt them the most.

"Isobel?" Cyclops queries looking twice at the white-haired woman.

"All this...this is Selene's doing," Storm explains.

Everyone almost makes the mistake of pausing at hearing that name.

"S-Selene," Catseye stutters in fear. "The Black Queen is here? Now?"

"Superman and Illyana are keeping her busy," Storm explains.

"Do you have a plan, Storm," the Professor asks.

"It's not to trust Isobel," Storm says bluntly. "She's opened a portal in here. I suggest we gather everyone up and exit back through it. Once we're outside then we'll see if she can bring the buildings back. If not...they're only buildings. They can be rebuilt," she points out.

Yes. Charles agrees. People are far more important. "Cyclops...since it's closer we should get back inside the Institute. With any luck the defences are still operational," he proposes.

Cyclops nods as he thinks. The Institute's defences should at least be able to hold back these things for awhile. That would buy them a little time to catch-up and think up a new strategy. "Bedlam?" he queries of the leader of his 'allies'. "Back to the Institute and regroup?"

"How are we going to get your friends and not ours!" Hellion growls as he uses his telekinetic powers to push back the creatures.

"Rest assured we shall get everybody," the Professor insists. "But we require a plan...and a moment to conceive one."

"I hate to admit it but they're right," Emma admits. "Although if we had gone to get the rest of my students first," she puts it out there.

"Oh complain, complain, complain," Jean...well complains. "We didn't know the situation was this," she points out. "Try a different tune, Frost," she snarks.

"Which one, Grey? The one about you being 2nd choice...in well everything compared to yours truly," Emma pokes the bear, referring to the fact Emma arrived at the Institute first and she now has Scott as her boyfriend.

Jean's green eyes narrow and she tries to remind herself to focus on the army around them and not slapping the smug look off Emma's face.

"If you ladies are done gossiping?" Wolverine asks, irritated as he slices the creatures to pieces. It won't last. They just reform.

"Christopher," Emma addresses King Bedlam. "We are going to the Institute," she orders.

"As you wish Ms Frost," Bedlam concedes to her greater authority.

"Murmur," she addresses the teleporter.

"Can't," the bandaged mutants replies. "I've been trying. My teleporting powers aren't working in here."

Emma frowns. That's just like her own powers failure. It's too convenient. Selene must have designed it.

"Then we do it the old fashioned way," Wolverine puts in.

"We need to clear a path," Cyclops determines. "Storm, Banshee, Siryn, Jean, Hellion...with me," he orders as the six mutants gather together. "On 3 we clear a path," he orders. "1...2...3!"

And on cue the 6 mutants unleash their powers. Storm a powerful wind. Banshee and Siryn, the most powerful sonic screams they can muster. Jean and Hellion using their telekinetic powers and Cyclops his optic blasts.

When the dust clears they find it has worked.

"All right. Go, go, go!" Cyclops orders. "Iceman….slow them down," he tags on.

Iceman raises some ice walls around them to cover their retreat as they make the dash for the Institute.

They make it and activate the defences, encasing the Institute buildings in metal shutters and activating the turrets that are littered under the ground.

That's when they actually look around and see the signs of battle and cloaked figures lying around.

"Uh...what did we miss?" Cyclops asks his brother.

"Emplate attacked us," Havok replies. "These poor...souls were enslaved by him," he explains gesturing at them. After Emplate was disabled it was not that difficult, as it turned out, to put down his 'children' for good.

Penance makes a sort of whimpering sound at the mention of her brother.

"And they would have been toast if not for yours truly," a voice gloats.

All eyes turn to the source. The source being Live Wire wearing an enormous smug grin.

"Oh Gawd, who let _her _out," Rogue complains loudly. She and Live Wire have a long history. Starting with the white-skinned women seeking to kill her so she could snatch Clark away from her when they were dating.

"Fate, Rogue dear," Live Wire says condescendingly.

"When the mansion was brought here there would have been a delay from losing main power to when the emergency generators kick in," the Professor works out. "That would have disabled her cell for a few seconds."

"Guess you are the brains of the bunch baldy," Live Wire says rudely. "But considering if it was not for me your _precious _students would be food for these vampire wannabes I really think some gratitude would be nice."

"In your dreams," Rogue snorts.

"Actually," Charles intervenes. "She's right. Thank you Leslie," he says appreciatively.

Live Wire blinks. She's silent. She wasn't actually expecting that. "Right...uh...so story-telling would be good. I think we all need to catch-up," she suggests...and then internally cringes. For a second there she sounded like she was part of the team. She is so not part of this team of losers.

"One second," Martha speaks up. "Where's my daughter?" she wants to know, not seeing Claire anywhere.

It is only then that everyone notices that Volcana is missing.

"Uh...don't know," Cyclops says with a frown. One of annoyance at himself. How could he have missed that?

"Are you seriously telling me not a one of you noticed Claire was missing?" Jonathan asks, deep disappointment in his friends.

"Martha, Jonathan," Charles intervenes. "I really don't have an excuse right now," he honestly admits, as puzzled as anyone how he didn't notice, "but I promise we shall not leave this place without her," he swears.

"Where's Sebastian?" Emma asks, suddenly realising the absence of the Black King.

"Oh I am so going to kill him!" Martha promises, outraged when she puts two and two together. How dare he?! How dare he kidnap her daughter?!

"I agree with that sentiment," Emma says, having her suspicions on Sebastian's involvement in this current predicament deepening all the time.

"Cyclops," Charles addresses the X-Men leader, a weight in his tone. "We need to plan our escape," he points out.

Cyclops nods and puts on his thinking cap.

* * *

You know when Clark woke up this morning a fight with the Juggernaut was not on his list of things to do today. Even if it is only a simulated version of the near unstoppable mutant.

Luckily what he has that the Juggernaut does not is superspeed. And this is not like that fight at the dam against the real Juggernaut. He's not trying to actually take the guy down. So for right now leading the simulation around on a chase is what Clark needs to do to give him time to think.

"Hold still you little puke!" Juggernaut roars as he swings and misses with one of those giant fists of his.

"Yeah, cause I'm so going to do that," Superman responds sarcastically. Out of the corner of his eyes he spots Illyana and Selene battling it out. He really needs to get back to that and to do that what he really needs to do is shut down this room. Since none of this is real, he can solve all his problems by shutting it off.

Letting the Juggernaut charge past him, using the momentum against the large man and shoving him through the maze buys Clark some time to scan the room and figure out what he needs to do. Right then. Now since there is no sun in this place to recharge his body he would rather not use unnecessary energy so what he can do is get his giant playmate to do all the work for him.

"Hey Juggie!" Superman shouts at him. "That the best you can do? My old Granny could have hit me there!" he mocks the large mutant, hoping that this simulation is as short-tempered as the real man.

"I'm going to crush you into a ball!" Juggernaut roars in rage as he charges at Superman who leads him to exactly where he wants him.

When the fist comes in Superman ducks and the fist smashes through the wall, causing an explosion. The light flicker, the holograms flicker for a moment.

"Almost," Superman mumbles to himself. From his ducked position he smashes both fists into the Juggernaut's gut, actually lifting the armoured clad giant into the air. Superman blurs into motion, leaps upward and smashes a double axe into the Juggernaut, sending him careening into the floor, cratering it.

Once again the lights and holograms flicker.

Superman floats there for a moment. You know for once he is having to complain that something is too well designed.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" the Juggernaut roars in anger and frustration as he picks himself up.

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before. You know you're about as original as those hackneyed comic book writers who gives us those tried old 'events' every year that supposedly change the world forever...until they undo them a few years down the road."

Superman dodges a chunk of metal thrown at him. "Hey that was rude!" he complains. "I'm talking here!"

He gets another thrown chunk for his efforts.

"Come down and face me like a man!" Juggernaut demands.

Superman shrugs. "Ok. Over there!" he agrees, pointing and flying across the maze to what he hopes is 'Strike 3, you're out!'. He lands with a thump and as he hoped the big idiot is just ploughing his way right at him.

Ok, get in position. X-ray vision...and stick his foot out.

And like a charm the charging Juggernaut trips over his foot, keeps going and ploughs head first into the wall.

The lights flicker...the holograms flicker...and then everything goes dead. The holograms, the Juggernaut included, fade away.

Clark dusts his hands off. Yep, that's how you do it. Have the other guy totally wreck the power grid. Now he can get back to dealing with Selene...and in a blur he's gone.

* * *

Selene and Illyana started by just feeling each other out. Clashing swords and spells, seeing what each other is capable of.

As one spell whizzes past Selene's head she has to remark, in amusement, "Such dark magic. Does Jor-El's son know you cast such vicious spells?"

"As he might say, there is no light or dark, the intent behind it determines who you are," Illyana retorts...and dear Dark Lords, she's been hanging around him far too long if she's saying stuff like this now.

Selene cackles at the bemused expression of her opponents face as she realises what she just said. "They have a habit of getting under you skin. Irritating isn't it?"

"A son is not his father," Illyana says in reply to that.

"Close enough," Selene figures as she tries a new spell only to see it deflected off a shield. She'll get through that soon enough. It's just a matter of finding its weak spots and the younger and more inexperienced the magic wielder the more weak spots there tend to be. And in reverse the older and more experienced you are the fewer there are. So in Selene's case, being she's over 3,000years old you can imagine pretty much no-one can break her defences. Therefore her opponent has already lost this battle before it began. The blond girl just doesn't know it yet. The only thing Selene wants is to know who this girl really is.

By her nature Illyana is use to being the hunter, the aggressor and that is how she fights. On the front foot, attacking first. Only it's not getting her results. Against the far older and more experienced sorceress she finds her attacks blunted, deflected and blocked.

Selene must oddly admit that she is finding that fighting an old fashioned battle with swords and spells is quite invigorating. Hasn't had to do this in centuries. Makes one almost nostalgic. "Is this the best you can do," she mocks as she blocks another strike from the flaming white sword.

Illyana frowns. If only they were in Limbo, where her powers are at their zenith but they're not and away from her domain her powers are less.

Selene flings a mystical bolt with her free hand, sending Illyana stumbling back. She follows this up with a slash from her sword which sends a ribbon of mystical energy at the blond sorceress. It shatters on Illyana's own shields but they are clearly under strain.

Selene doubles her attack, barley noticing the flickering lights as she now has her opponent on the defensive. It won't be long now. She brings down a rain of fizzling sparks which seem to try and dissolve Illyana's shield on contact.

It's over as she makes a charge with her sword...just as the lights and holograms die. "What?!" she cries out as darkness takes effect. Before the emergency power kicks in Selene knows pain as something hits her...hard.

When the emergency lights kick in Selene finds herself on the floor, blood trickling from her nose...and Superman standing over her, his eyes glowing in the dimness. "You dare touch me?!" Selene hisses in fury.

Superman rolls his eyes, not even trying to hide his contempt. "And what exactly are you going to do about it Selene, hmm? Torture me? Oh sorry, Apocalypse did that already. Brainwash me and unleash me on my friends? Nope, sorry Apocalypse beat you there too. Oh I know how about you promise to send me to hell...oh no, wait, been there. Well I guess you could threaten to kill me but once again you're a little too late. Death, been there, done that, met Her. Lovely woman. You should take tips," he advises and while he does sound like he is mocking her, the hardness of his stare gives away this is him being very serious. "I was a Horseman of Apocalypse. I walked the wastelands of Hell, hunted and tormented at every turn. I died and came back and here I stand unbowed and unbroken so please Selene do tell me what there is left you can do to me?" he asks her, listing only the highlights of what he has endured to get this far.

Selene's black eyes narrow as she rises to her feet.

"End this, Selene," Superman orders, watching her warily. "End this or I will. I am not the person I was when last we met," he warns.

"I defeated you before without using near the true depth of my power," Selene says with malice.

"And?" Superman asks...mere moments before he figures it out. "Selene!" he calls out her name, before blurring...and bouncing off a black shield as Selene gathers her powers around her. "Oh this is going to hurt," he says with a grimace mere moments before Selene unleashes her fury.

From the outside all anyone would see is the building at the Academy of Tomorrow that contains the training room explode in a ball of fire.

* * *

_Author's Note: You know when you list it all like that I really have put poor Clark through a lot. The question is can he still find his way through to the man he is suppose to be? We'll find out...eventually. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 13._


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Within the Academy of Tomorrow the Lord Imperial and his entourage have been waiting with increasing annoyance for some explanation of what is happening. Up to now they have been waiting for Sebastian, Emma and the Hellions to return with information.

During this wait Emma's sister Adrienne has been sitting, sipping on a glass of wine, seemingly utterly unconcerned...which she is because she knows exactly what is going on. After all she is a loyal servant of her Goddess.

When Sage appeared Adrienne eyed her closely, seeing the woman fidget against the restraint of the slave bracelet but not able to break its control, meaning she gave nothing away when questioned.

The bracelet had been put on Sage, not because they knew she wasn't loyal, though there was creeping doubt as of late but because she was vital to Selene's plans. When the moment came Sage still has a role to play...her very _last _role but the moment had not arrived yet.

Things begin to change when first Sebastian Shaw returns, carrying Volcana, his daughter, unconscious in his arms.

Adrienne's lips go thin. She will not and never understand Sebastian's fondness for that girl who has all but rejected him completely but it is that fondness she is assuming is behind this. This sentimentality will be the end of him. Luckily Adrienne experiences no such weakness...as will be demonstrated soon enough.

After all she is following her Goddess' plan. What can go wrong?

BOOM!

She just had to think it didn't she?

Adrienne hurriedly moves over to the window to find dust and smoke obscuring her view. When it begins to clears she finds the building which houses the simulation room a ruin. Blown apart from within.

Ok this was not part of the plan.

* * *

Speaking of plans Cyclops actually came up with a really simple one to bypass the army of shadow creatures.

They fly.

With the mansion here so are their two primary aircraft, the x-jet and the Velocity helicopter.

And as far as they know the power of flight is not something their opponents possess.

So they load up into the 2 aircraft and take off. They are just about to land near the simulation building when it inconveniently explodes.

Nothing is ever easy. Not even just trying to escape this place.

They still land of course and quickly rush into the ruins of the building where they find, lying on the ground, Superman, his body wrapped protectively round Illyana, his clothes tattered, his body actually smoking a little.

As Illyana uncurls herself from his grasp, he rolls over on his back, looking fairly lifeless. "C-Clark?" she whispers, genuine fear in her voice. She's aching all over and that is with him protecting her. She can only imagine how hurt he is. She brings her hand to his cheek and strokes it with her thumb.

Superman groans lightly, indicating that life still remains within his form. "That was definitely not fun," he moans. Illyana chokes on a laugh as Clark's eyes flutter open. He has to smile at the image above him. "You know a lady would offer to help me up," he complains playfully.

"I'm no lady," Illyana says back.

"Don't I know it," he accept, groaning slightly as he sits up, helped by Illyana to his feet ultimately. "I'm going to be feelin' this in the mornin," he gripes.

"I severely doubt that," a cold harsh voice proclaims. "In fact the dead feel nothing."

Superman, and the rest, turn to the source of the voice. "Selene," he states her name as she now stands there, between them and the vortex that is their exit. "Death is no threat to me. I told you this," he reminds her.

Selene's coal black eyes fall upon them all. "But what I can bet is that if I torture and kill the ones you care about that'll get a reaction,"she threatens darkly.

"You are truly pathetic," Illyana insults her. "You know you can't beat him so you turn on others, who in your opinion, are weaker and easier game. Personally I never waste my time with weak prey. There's no satisfaction in it."

Her brother nearby has no idea why his sister uses a turn of phrase like that.

"Oh yes, you. I believe we have unfinished business," Selene focusses in on Illyana.

Illyana summons her Soulsword back to her right hand and armour appears over her left arm

Selene's recreates her own sword out of thin air and with a theatrical swirl of it encases the vortex in a black shield, blocking any escape. "None of you are leaving here," she swears. "I don't know how you broke in here but I shall not let you leave."

"Quick translation; the only way out is through you," Superman figures out.

"And my minions approach as we speak," Selene points out...as yes her army of shadow creatures approach from behind.

"Then I'll move her," Illyana declares. After all there is no need to defeat Selene. Just move her out the way long enough to get through the vortex. Illyana attacks…

...and Selene smirks. Why? Because this is her chance to find out who this girl really is. She blocks the strike from the flaming sword...magic flares bright...and then it wraps itself around Illyana in thick tendrils. Before anyone can react or rush to aid Illyana Selene speaks, in an ancient tongue, a spell that goes roughly like, "Reveal to me your true form!"

Illyana cries out in pain as her body is forced to transform against her will in a blinding light that obscures everyone's vision.

When its over and everyone can look it takes a moment to spot the young Russian amongst a blood red smoke.

"You should not have done that," a voice speaks in a slightly raspy tone that Clark recognises instantly.

The smoke begins to clear. The first thing that becomes visible is the swishing red, spaded tail. As the smoke thins out black curved horns appear atop a head framed by still blond hair...only no longer straight and neat as she usually keeps her hair but slightly messy and curly. Her clothes have ripped as they tried to accommodate her physical changes and torn completely as the lower legs transformed into goat legs.

The smoke clears completely, revealing Illyana in all her demonic glory. Superman blurs to her side to help her…or he sorta blurs. Surviving that explosion has drained the batteries so to speak.

"Snowflake?" Colossus queries dumbstruck. In fact everyone is dumbstruck really.

Illyana growls in low tones.

Selene smirks. "Darkchylde," she speaks the name. "I knew you were familiar. Belasco was always boasting how you were his best apprentice. His favourite."

"Belasco's dead. I cut off his head and his skull now props up my throne," Darkchylde states proudly. "You'll be joining him soon enough," she promises.

"You killed him?" Selene scoffs. "Why..." she trails off asking her question when she receives the answer from just looking at Darkchylde and Superman interacting now and before. She bursts into a full belly laugh. "Oh this is rich!" she proclaims. "You're in love with him," she says, pointing at Superman. "The weapon of his destruction," she states and yes she knew. Belasco loved to boast how he, or more accurately his human girl forged into a weapon, would destroy the Star Child, "falling in love with the one she is suppose to kill. Take my advice the men of the House of El will only betray you in the end."

"Less talking. More killing," Darkchylde's response is, not saying anything directly in response to that.

"I couldn't agree with that sentiment more," Selene says as the ground cracks all around them and more of her shadowy minions arise.

"This is just not our day," Rogue groans.

As Darkchylde resumes her battle with the Black Queen, Superman turns to face his friends. "I know, I know you have questions," he waves them off. "Lets us focus on getting out of here alive first," he pleads.

"I can see your point," the Professor has to agree.

"Great...where's Volcana?" Superman asks, suddenly not spotting his sister.

"In a word; Sebastian," his mother answers.

Clark mentally swears. "What game is he playing?" he asks, his gaze on Emma.

"For once I wish I knew," Emma says bitterly, plotting hideous revenge on Sebastian Shaw.

"Right. Ok, quick plan needed. Cyclops?" Superman turns to.

Scott does some quick thinking. "We need to hold off Selene's creatures, find Volcana, rescue the remainder of Emma's students and then escape," he summarises what they need to do. Next he needs to decide how they do all those things. And he's totally trying to ignore whatever it is Illyana has turned into. He knows what it looks like...no, no. Deal with that later. They need to split up but there doesn't need to be that many to go into the Academy.

"Storm," Cyclops addresses her. "Emma and I will rescue her students and then find Volcana," he decides because if anyone might know where Sebastian took the pyrokinetic he's betting Emma does. As for her part in her actions...what Storm told them...like with Illyana he'll deal with it later. "You stay here and hold the line."

Briefly Storm wonders if she should protest, especially when she sees the expression on Jean's face. If looks could kill…

However she just contests the minor issue of, "Just the two of you?"

"We'll be fine," Cyclops insists.

"Once we retrieve my students we won't be just the two us," Emma points out.

"Be careful Cyclops," the Professor requests.

Cyclops answers that with a nod and then he and the still slightly limping White Queen, make their way towards the main school buildings.

That leaves the rest of them to face down Selene and her seemingly endless hoards of minions.

"Ooh at last a team-up Supes!" a loud obnoxious voice calls out.

Superman stares incredulously...at Live Wire. "Who let you out?" he asks bluntly.

"The Blair Bitch Project over there!" Live Wire replies, meaning Selene.

"Transporting us here cut the power to her cell," the Professor elaborates. "We'll sort it out once we've escaped."

"And here I thought being hunted through Hell was bad," Superman mutters under his breath. This is just so one of _those_ days is Clark's thought as they move to hold Selene's minions off long enough until Cyclops returns.

* * *

Inside the Academy of Tomorrow Adrienne can see that events are not proceeding exactly as planned. Literally can see because she's looking out the window. The time for her to improvise to ensure her Goddess' plans comes to fruition is clearly here. She strides quickly over to Sage and whispers in the enslaved woman's ear.

Sage can only give a curt nod...and then obey. This is hell.

She leaves the room just as the Lord Imperial is building up to a rant. He may not have been able to hear anything but he can see just fine...and what he saw was Selene and the X-Men...and more importantly what looks like a way out of this place.

"I don't know what is going on here precisely but when I get the truth I swear all behind this outrage will pay dearly!" the elderly British man rages.

Adrienne and Sebastian share a look and with a nod Sebastian gives Adrienne the signal to act as she is in the perfect position to strike.

BANG!

Everyone knows a gunshot when they hear it...especially if you happen to be in the same room as the weapon that is fired.

Everyone is stunned for a moment. No-one seems to know what just happened.

Until it finally dawn on them that lying on the floor, bullet hole through the head is the Lord Imperial's Black Queen Emma Steed. Always remove the most dangerous one first.

"What have you done?!" the Lord Imperial shouts in outrage.

"It's called a coup old man," Sebastian sneers, leaving his still unconscious daughter for the moment. He strides up until he is face to face with the leader of the Hellfire Club. "You see while you're here, trapped and cut off, our agents are moving against all your supporters, right across the world. The Hellfire Club will be purged and from the ashes a new, better, stronger Club will emerge."

Adrienne smiles joyfully. "A Club dedicated to the service of our Great Goddess Selene under whose leadership the words 'Hellfire Burns Eternal' will truly mean what they say."

It's at that point Sage returns with a dozen Hellfire Guards, all heavily armed, who surround the Lord Imperial and his Inner Circle and aim their weapons.

The Lord Imperial is practically foaming at the mouth by now. How dare they?! "I'll have your heads!" he spits out hatefully.

"Unlikely my _Lord,_" Sebastian says mockingly. "Your reign is over. You'll never leave this place alive." He turns to a guard. "You," he commands. "Carry my daughter for me. The rest of you make sure they all stay here until the end," he passes out the orders.

The guards obey because they have no option. Courtesy of now familiar metal bracelets hidden under their uniforms. This has all been planned far in advance.

You know except for the part with the vortex outside and everything. Nothing ever goes completely smoothly does it.

"Sage, with me," Shaw orders as he and the guard carrying his daughter depart without another word. Sage follows obediently. Adrienne, on the other hand, can't help herself. "Hellfire Burns Eternal, My Lord," she laughs mockingly as she too departs the room. This is a great day. Only thing left is to see the humiliation and end of her _dear _sister.

* * *

**Bayville…**

Back on Earth there is not a whole lot for anyone to do but wait...or in Wanda's case keep a close eye on Isobel.

Since the 17th century witch is the one maintaining the portal into whatever realm lies within they need her...but they can't trust her. Not for a second.

And by studying what spell Isobel is casting Wanda can hope to take over, if necessary. If necessary being if Isobel tries something.

The question, of course, is can Isobel do anything as long as she too is subjected to the slave bracelet and to her forced magical vow.

Why yes, yes she can.

She has simply been waiting.

Waiting until her mother is distracted. The bracelet's magic comes from her mother. With her mother distracted fighting the magic in the bracelet weakens...slightly. Just enough for Isobel to exert a little free will that will allow her to deal with all those she deems responsible for her current predicament.

To be fair it would be a lie to say she planned it this way from the start but when the opportunity arose...how could she refuse. She will regain control of her own destiny for the 1st time in far too long.

How will she do this?

By doing exactly what she promised. By collapsing the dimension. See her magical vow she gave only said she had to aid the X-Men which she did by helping them get in and the weakening of the bracelet's magic allows her to act indirectly against her mother. What she didn't quite tell the truth of before is that collapsing the dimension won't return anything to where it is suppose to be.

It's collapse will just send everything into the void...the nothingness between realities and there all her enemies shall remain for all eternity!

If she was a clichéd villain she would be monologuing this to everyone right now but she's not so daft to do that and let anyone stop her. This is her chance to gain an almost complete victory in one fell swoop.

Now then all she has to do is disguise what she is doing from the nearby X-Men...or at least make sure they don't twig what she is doing until it is far too late. Despite it all she does feel a slight sting of pain from the bracelet as she begins but she ignores it. Her power can overcome. She just needs to fight it for a minute or so.

"What are you doing?"

The Scarlet Witch.

"What I said I would," Isobel replies sweetly.

"No. You're not," Wanda argues because she has been watching the 17th century witch closely since this started and she can feel the change in the magic she is using. She grabs Isobel by the shoulder and spins her round. "What are you doing?" she demands to know.

"I don't have time for this," Isobel sneers and with a burst of magical energy she knocks them all on their asses. She raises a protective shield around herself and turns back to the vortex and chants the spell to finish her work.

* * *

**Within Selene's Dimension…**

Selene and Illyana continue their magical duel while the X-Men battle Selene's shadow minions, trying to hold them off just long enough until they can all escape.

Superman is trying really hard not to shudder at the fact Live Wire has decided to 'stick close' to him.

"Whoa. You're a little more ruthless than I remember you to be," Live Wire remarks at the way Supes just took out a group of the black creatures. If anything she finds this new aggressive Superman even more of a turn on than she already found him.

Clark says nothing though she's probably right. It's just this place, this fight, is taking him back to his struggle to survive Limbo and the unpleasant acts he had to perform there. This is bringing back out that part of him he has been trying to bury and the part of him he certainly never wanted his friends and particularly his family to see. He has to keep a grip on it.

While those 2 fights continue Scott and Emma are just walking up the steps to the main entrance of the Academy of Tomorrow so as to retrieve her remaining students and leave this godforsaken place.

They are just on the first step really when they are blown back. They fly through the air and land painfully in a heap.

They groan in pain and raise their heads to see what happened.

"My students!" Emma cries out in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Behind his visor Scott blinks. The school...it's in ruins. Blown apart. Rubble, fire and smoke everywhere.

An efficient way to both remove the Lord Imperial and punish Emma.

Back at the fight everyone's attention is drawn to the explosion, their eyes wide with shock and horror...before the air fills with the sadistic, merry laughter of the Black Queen as she blocks another strike from Illyana.

"Don't worry you'll all be joining them soon enough!" Selene cackles...before something on her expression changes.

Then the Vortex starts changing, fluctuating.

"What?!" Selene roars in outrage. This momentary distraction is all Illyana needs to finally land a direct strike, knocking the immortal sorceress down, black blood oozing from a wound across her chest.

"Yield!" Illyana demands, breathing hard at the exertion, her Soulsword pointing at the down woman's throat.

"You little fool!" Selene spits furiously and derisively. "She's going to collapse this dimension. We're all going to die!" she relays the grave situation. The 'She' now being something she recognises. She recognises the magic. Her daughter. Selene will have her head when this is over.

Even if Illyana was inclined to believe the dark-haired woman the truth is there is nothing any of them can do from within. They need to be outside with Isobel. Shame Selene sealed the exit.

The irony, huh?

* * *

__Author's Note: __Yep so we're getting to the crux and real reason behind this. A Hellfire Club completely under Selene's control. Now why don't I think that is a good thing? And Isobel betraying them despite h__e__r supposed magical oath? I'm worried __that is almost too obvious __a plot line__. __And oh dear, Illyana's secret is revealed. Looking forward to Clark explaining this one aren't you? __Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Hellfire Burns Eternal part 1__4.__

__AN1: Need suggestions for this one-off idea as a slight AU for the Smallville episode Zod. In the episode Clark's escape from the Phantom Zone has a little detour to somewhere meaning that when he shows up, years later for him__(but exactly the same time on Earth as the show so he can stop Zod)__, he shows up with girlfriend/wife/possibly whole family in tow. I would like suggestions for which fandom at least and possibly which character is with him __since I can't seem to decide__. Perhaps something or someone a little off the beaten track so give me suggestions please and I'll see what I can write.__


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**Bayville…**

Isobel knew she had little time before the X-Men recovered. She had to finish this quickly.

"What are you doing?!" Tess demands to know as she gets back on to wobbly feet after Isobel knocked them all down.

"What you gave me the opportunity to do. I can free us Lutessa."

"She's collapsing the dimension in on itself," Wanda reports, still huddled on the ground in pain. She was the closest, after all, to Isobel. Scarlet red energy flickers around her fingertips. She mumbles under her breath and the energy leaves her fingers and dissipates into the ground.

"That's not what we agreed!" Tess shrieks.

"Oh is this about your boyfriend?" Isobel mocks, referencing Hawkeye. "Trust me there's always another," she says in completely non-comforting terms.

"Ye need ta stop," Cannonball orders in his southern accent.

"None of you can stop me!" Isobel boasts as the vortex destabilises more and more, though no-one is quite sure exactly what the witch is doing.

"Now that is just tempting fate," a new voice declares.

Isobel's eyes widen as she feels the massive magical signature...but before she can do a thing her shield is shattered like it was constructed by a 2-year old. The force knocks her down flat. She twists her head round and peers through her long dark hair...or more accurately glares at who is responsible. "Strange," she says, grinding her teeth. What is he doing here?!

"That's Dr Strange to the likes of yourself, Countess," the Sorcerer Supreme counters, his tone, expression and manner stern, having just appeared, as if by magic you might say, standing there outside the gates of the Xavier Institute.

Isobel doesn't have time for this or him. She rises to her feet, her magic swirling and building up around her. "You will not interfere in my pla...ugh!" she groans as a fist connects with her face.

Everyone pauses for one moment before looking at the source of that fist.

"What?" Wanda asks innocently. "Like I was the only one tired of listening to her," she argues.

The other X-Men share a look...then shrug and nod in agreement. Yeah, the witch was getting annoying.

Stephen has to shake his head in amusement before he takes advantage of the situation and binds the felled witch. "That'll hold her," he states. "When we have resolved this situation I shall endeavour to perform the necessary exorcism of the Countess' spirit from Ms Lang," he adds.

Boom Boom raises a hand.

"Yes Ms Smith?" Dr Strange queries formally, as if a teacher addressing a pupil.

"How...what...you just show up! Now!" Tabby finally splutters out.

Stephen arches an eyebrow. "You can thank Wanda. She sent me a message through the mystical ether which connects us all. A very impressive feat for one so young," he praises her.

"Yeah," Wanda draws out, embarrassed. "Is this the best time to start my apologising?" she wonders, knowing she has a lot of apologising to do over how she has behaved these last several weeks.

Stephen smiles at her. "There will be time for that. Now then we should stabilise this portal before it collapses," he proposes, getting straight to business. "What was the spell the Countess was using?" he asks.

Wanda explains it as best as she understood it.

Tapping into his power Dr Strange stabilises the vortex while Wanda, along with the other X-Men explain the situation as they understand it.

"And the others have not returned," Stephen iterates the obvious. "Very well I shall fetch them. Wanda you must remain here and keep the portal open," he decides instantly.

"Ah...ok," Wanda says, unsure of herself right at the moment.

"Have faith in yourself," Stephen says, seeing the need to boost her confidence. "You have the power. You have the control. Relax."

"Relax, he says," Wanda mutters under her breath...along with a few other unpleasantries.

Stephen ignores the mutterings of his rebellious student and steps toward the vortex, using his magic to sense ahead. He brings his hand to the Eye of Agamotto which opens as he steps within, the Eye blasting the barrier ahead open. He exits to a sight he never expected. The X-Men, the still smouldering ruins of the Academy of Tomorrow, shadow creatures, a demon apparently and the immortal sorceress Selene Gallio. At least Isobel's actions make more sense now.

"Strange!" Selene hisses at the sight of him.

"Ms Gallio," Dr Strange responds in level terms. His gaze turns to the demon girl.

Superman zips to her side instantly and explains. "She's on our side...long story...and I need her right now so if you'll excuse us," he says and in a gust of wind he vanishes with Illyana.

Dr Strange blinks...twice when Superman reappears.

"Oh while you're at it if you could get the reverse spell for Penance from Selene that would be great," he tags on, remembering Selene is responsible for the dark incantation hat transformed Monet into Penance before he vanishes again.

"I'll see what I can do," Dr Strange murmurs to the thin air. He turns his full focus to the black hearted sorceress. "Yield Selene," he orders.

"Strange, I'm now officially having a bad day so I can tell you to where to shove it," Selene retorts, any joviality in her mood now long since vanished.

"As you wish," Dr Strange accepts in resigned tones. They never do this the easy way.

And with that all the fights resume.

Superman reappears where he left Illyana, outside the ruins of the Academy. On the ground lie Cyclops and Emma still. Superman's eyes flash electric blue. "Volcana isn't here," he mutters, in relief.

"My students?" Emma asks, a trickle of fear and worry in her tone as she struggles back to her feet.

"Buried. There!" he points at the location. "Illyana I need your help," he states the reason he took her in the 1st place. "When I lift I need you to help keep the debris stable," he explains his thinking.

Illyana frowns as she thinks...and ignores the Darkchylde part of herself which is not caring in the least to aid anyone. "I have an idea," she finally announces.

All 4 move over to where the students were, in the gymnasium. Illyana casts her spell which essentially sticks the bits of rubble together, meaning when Clark lifts it all moves, stuck together.

Superman summons up the energy he has left and lifts. "Ok, Cyclops, Emma this is where you go to the rescue," he tells them as he makes a gap to within the pile.

The two mutants make their way inside to where the students are. It's kinda what you expect, especially when you have people with varying abilities. Some are fine due to their powers. Others were lucky to end up inside voids, relatively unhurt while others had neither advantage and are trapped and hurt. How badly is hard to tell right now.

"We need to get them out of here," Cyclops points out, even if moving them is a bad idea they can't stay here. In this place.

"We need..." Emma starts but never finishes as a portal opens and the bandaged form of Murmur steps out followed by the rest of the Hellions.

"Professor Xavier thought we should help," King Bedlam explains.

Emma refuses to even think of being thankful to that foolish old man. Instead she just focusses on what is important. "Get the students out of here and near the portal," she orders. "Wait. I thought your teleportation powers weren't working," she comments to Murmur.

"They weren't. They are now...for some reason," the bandaged mutant replies.

Huh, Emma thinks to herself. Selene's powers must be weakening...or at least she's distracted fighting Strange. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth as the saying goes," she decides to just go with it. "Come on. Lets get cracking!" she commands.

"Stabilise the injured first," Cyclops adds because that is the minimum that is required to be done.

"How's it going Cyclops?" Superman shouts down...although to be fair Clark can see how it is going but it's better to stay in communication even when its pointless.

"We're moving the uninjured and walking wounded out now," Cyclops reports back as they step through the portal Murmur is holding open.

Meanwhile Emma is searching for her precious girls. The Stepford Cuckoos. "Girls!" she calls out verbally and telepathically.

"_Over here Ms Frost," _the collective responds psychically.

Emma blinks. There were only 4 voices there. Where's the 5th one? What has happened? A fissure of concern bleeds its way into her usually hardened heart. She finds the girls behind a fallen roof beam. Four gathered around the fifth, lying on the floor, her head bleeding. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and figure out the falling beam struck the injured girl; Sophie as it turns out.

How bad it is there is no way to tell here.

"We can't reach her," Celeste almost wails, her lower lip trembling. She always was the most caring and compassionate and the most visible with her emotions and right now she can't keep any of them hidden.

Emma focusses on Sophie. No she can't reach the girl's mind either...or at least can't connect properly. She can sense it's still there. She bends down and feels for a pulse. It's there. Weak but there. "Scott!" she calls out. "I need you!"

Moments later Cyclops appears.

"Sophie has a head injury. We need to get her out of here," Emma says, her worry playing out on her face far more than normal.

"I'll carry her," Cyclops volunteers as he moves over. "Almost everyone else is out," he reports.

"Can you girls walk?" Emma asks remaining 4 identical blond girls.

They all nod.

"Good. Follow us," she orders. "Celeste, focus," she has to mildly reprimand the girl to snap her out of her worry induced frozen state.

The group head back, Cyclops carrying Sophie until they reach Murmur's portal where the Hellions are waiting.

"They're all out," King Bedlam reports.

"Cyclops!" Superman yells. "If you're done here I still need you and Emma."

Cyclops frowns behind his visor. Why did Clark still need them? He hands off Sophie to Bedlam. "Go. We'll catch up," he orders the dark skinned man...which doesn't sit well with Bedlam. No darn X-Man orders a Hellion around.

"Go Christopher," Emma tells him before a fight breaks out which she could sense was close to coming.

King Bedlam departs and Cyclops and the White Queen make their way back out the rubble to where Superman and Illyana remain.

Cyclops still can't stop himself having a double take at the very demonic looking Illyana. Horns, glowing red eyes, red tail swishing about. "So Superman," he turns his focus on...only to find he is getting a look.

Yes, Clark noticed Scott staring at his girlfriend.

Cyclops clears his throat, uncomfortable, "What do you need us for?"

"Two things. Finding Volcana...and Emma to explain who the other group of people in her school were."

"Other people?"

"They're dead," Superman explains. "That's why I focussed on the students. In fact from what I can tell they were at the epicentre of the explosion."

Scott looks at Emma who for once is looking caught out.

"This was about removing them and punishing me," she figures out quickly.

"Removing who?" Cyclops wants to know.

"The Lord Imperial and his entourage. This is a coup."

"Which is fairly common within the Hellfire Club," Illyana speaks up.

"What do you know of it?" Emma asks the sorceress. "And while we're having this pleasant conversation what are you?"

"I'm many things. You couldn't imagine half of them," Illyana replies creepily, her glowing eyes staring right down into Emma's soul. "I can see you you know. Through this mask you wear."

Emma matches stares with the girl, trying not to show how unnerved she actually is in the presence of this mind she cannot fathom or read.

A loud crack interrupts...which tracking the source is Superman snapping his fingers...loudly. "As fascinating as this is I would like to find Volcana and depart this place."

"Then I suggest you find Sebastian. Clearly he had decided to abduct his daughter for whatever reason his twisted mind has decided," Emma suggests.

"Not here. Not the school. That leaves only one place," Superman works it out.

"His building," Cyclops realises as they look at the skyscraper across the scorched landscape.

Superman's eyes flash electric blue as he looks within. "I'm tired of these games," he says. "Go help Dr Strange get us out of here. I'll be one minute," he declares.

"Superman," Cyclops says warily about Clark going off half-cocked.

"Enough Scott. I've had enough of this. I've been through Hell once. I'm not repeating the experience and I'm not letting anyone, even the Black Queen herself, put my friends through it," Superman says, baffling everyone except Illyana as to what he means. Clark reckons he has has enough energy left. He had been trying to be careful with it since there was no sun here to recharge him. He should be able to go full out for a short time without much danger. Besides it's not like he's planning on hanging around and chatting with Shaw or anything. He vanishes in a gust of wind.

"Idiot," Illyana snorts...yet it still has the lingering affection if you listen carefully enough, even in her Darkchylde form. She wastes no more time here. They have done all they can at the Academy. She walks off in broad, quick strides. "Are you two coming? Or do you prefer to remain here?" she asks the couple...although how long that will last after today's revelations is a good question. "I'm not bothered in either case," Illyana just has to point out.

* * *

From his office Sebastian looks out at what is a battlefield. This is definitely not going to plan...or at least the part involving the X-Men isn't. For you see he is not completely cut off from the outside world. Selene arranged it so he could keep in contact with their operatives in the outside world and all was going according to plan with them. The former Lord Imperial's allies were being expunged at this very moment clearing the way for his and Selene's takeover.

Now one might think Sebastian is delusional if he really believes Selene is sharing anything with him but lets leave him in his happy little fantasy. The one where his daughter, lying still unconscious on a couch, really does want to rejoin the family. After all she is a vast improvement on the disappointment that is his son.

"When does this end?" Adrienne asks Sage in a whisper, now frankly bored of this place and wishing to get back to the real world.

"When the Goddess determines it is so," Sage replies blandly, truly disgusted at what she is saying. Damn this bracelet to hell.

"My King," Adrienne addresses him, not happy with that answer.

"My Queen," Sebastian addresses her back. "You should listen to Tessa. She speaks much wisdom."

Adrienne frowns. She's starting to really wonder if Sebastian is beginning to lose it. He is distant..distracted...apart from where it concerns that red-haired girl on the couch. He is so obsessed with that daughter of his. It's like...like his mind is not really here half the time.

Her train of thinking is interrupted when the wall to her left explodes outward, forcing her to shield herself from the flying bits of concrete. When her focus can once again look in the correct direction she finds a large hole in the wall and standing there; Superman. And if she's a good judge of facial expressions...and she is then she will go with he looks pissed. Course that could just be the glowing red eyes she's mistaking there but she doubts it.

Superman's eyes scan the room, taking in each person in turn. He seems to linger on Sage for a moment, cocking his head slightly before he spots the sleeping pyrokinetic.

Then it's over.

One moment he's there. The next he's a blur of red and blue and when the wind he leaves in his wake settles down Sebastian and Adrienne find themselves alone.

Ooh Adrienne doesn't like that angry look on Sebastian's face. She bets she's going to get blamed for this somehow.

* * *

Clark was in no mood to get into another pointless fight. Not when he has power enough left to simply use his speed to get what he needed done.

He returns to the battle against Selene's minions the rest of the X-Men are still fighting and he appears carrying two people. Both unconscious.

"Claire!" his mother calls out as he sees them. She runs over, Jonathan following behind her.

"She's just asleep," Superman assures his mother as he lays both if his 'guests' down.

"And Sage?" the Professor queries.

"I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do until I spotted this," he replies and explains what he means by ripping Sage's sleeve back to reveal the metal bracelet. "It's a slave bracelet," he adds in case that hasn't been explained yet up to this point. It's also why he gently knocked her out so she wouldn't resist. "I suspect that explains her lack of communication as of late. She's clearly been used as yet another pawn in the Black Queen's game."

Charles thinks back to his last meeting with her. She was acting so odd. Was she trying to tell him...warn him but couldn't.

"Illyana can remove it once we're out of here. Speaking of whom excuse me while I help her and Dr Strange put an end to this," Superman excuses his usual hasty departure.

* * *

Those 2 aforementioned magical beings together were more than a match for a Selene who for all her power is not without her own limits and this has been a long day so far already.

Working in tandem against the immortal sorceress is having the effect of wearing down her defences.

Now you add a 3rd force in the shape of Superman's God-like abilities plowing into Selene's shield and it breaks under the pressure.

Next thing Selene knows is a punch into her stomach doubling her over.

"Now then where were we, Selene?" Superman asks her. "Oh yes. I was telling you to end this or I would," he recalls their last conversation before she started blowing things up.

Selene literally spits at him. "Go to hell!"

"Already been there."

Selene rises, a little shakily, to her full height. "I don't need this. I have achieved what was important but rest assured, son of Jor-El, the day will come when you kneel before me!"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to note that in my diary," Superman replies in derisory, mocking tones. "But if you think I'm going to let you leave you are sadly mistaken. There is still the issue of reversing what you did to M."

Selene laughs. "Ha. You think I'll tell you anything. The girl can suffer for all eternity...just like her brother will for failing me a second time. Plus you can't stop me. This is my world. I created it. I can destroy it...and all of you along with it!" she promises venomously before vanishing.

"Oh that can't beh good," Rogue mutters in her usual way.

"I think we should leave," the Professor states.

"Indeed. Quickly," Dr Strange agrees just as the ground shakes around them. "She's starting to implode this dimension," he can sense. "Everyone out. Now!" he orders and the evacuation begins as the dimension around them collapses. The ground crumbles into huge chasms, lightning frequently cracks a sky that looks like it is bleeding, with streaks of red.

The students and adults pour through the vortex, reappearing in Bayville outside the Institute's walls.

Back in the dimension the last out are Superman, Illyana, the Professor and Dr Strange.

"I'll be with you momentarily Charles," Stephen is saying. "I have one last act to perform."

"You are certain?" Charles asks.

"Quite certain. Go now," Stephen insists and the other 3 depart.

They re-emerge on the other side. Illyana gets more gasps at her appearance from those who haven't seen her before. She lets out a growl of annoyance in response.

They all stand there and wait...as the vortex begins to fluctuate.

"I-I can't hold it much longer," Wanda, says, clearly struggling under the strain. "Where is he?!"

Before anyone can suggest going back in the vortex collapses, blowing everyone off their feet with a blast of mystical energy. The black shield...the skin of the pocket universe begins to collapse as well. It speeds up until it folds in to a point of blinding light.

As the light fades it seems to take on a shape...of a building and then it solidifies into the Institute.

A few moments late the gates swing open and strolling up the drive as if taking a casual stroll is the Sorcerer Supreme. "There now. Everything back to where it should be," he explains in a way what he was doing. He made sure everything sucked in was pushed back out before the final collapse. "Including what remains of your school, Ms Frost but right now may I suggest you bring the wounded to the infirmary," he proposes.

For once Emma can't find a reason to argue.

"I'll see about contacting Hank," Charles says. Though in all honesty by now surely Hank must have heard something about this and be on his way. "Cyclops help everyone down to the infirmary," he orders.

"Yes, Professor," Cyclops says obediently, focussing on the here and now and trying not to think about the inevitable showdown he is going to have with Emma over everything he has learned today about what she has done.

It's taking all of Magma and Firestar's self-control not to fry the telepath. They choose to storm off together...away from the blond before their self-control slips.

While the X-Men aid the injured toward the mansion Dr Strange turns his focus on the bound Countess.

The now once again awake Countess who is saying every curse in her native French she knows.

Strange levitates her to the vertical. "Your time here is over Countess. This poor woman's body who you have taken will be free soon."

"You can try, Strange!" Isobel spits, struggling against the mystical ribbons of energy holding her. "But I will not go. I have endured centuries in limbo before. I can do it again. You can delay my destiny but you cannot deny I-aaahhhh!" she calls out. This is due to having a flaming, mystical sword driven through her.

All eyes turn to the demonic girl, a cruel smirk on her face. "There's limbo...and then there's Limbo," she chants. Illyana yanks the sword back out and not alone. There, impaled on the mystical blade, the ghostly image of the Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux. Illyana addresses the helpless spirit, "You are now mine!" she proclaims, the glow in her red eyes intensifying. "Oh what fun we shall have!" she cackles before a stepping disk opens under her.

"Illyana, no," Superman warns but even he is far too late. She vanishes, just as he grasps for her and finds nothing but thin air. "Illyana!" he screams in frustration. "I know you can hear me! Get back here!"

Of course she doesn't.

Superman mutters under his breath. Again. She's done this running out thing on him again...only this time, considering what just happened he figures it's only going to get worse from here. He puts his hands on his hips in annoyance and blows out a breath. That when he realises everyone is now looking at him.

Ah. He guesses this is where he has some explaining to do.

So one of _those_ days.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Author's Note: __So it's over with Selene and the Hellfire Club for now at least. __And yay, I finally freed Lana at the price of Isobel's soul being dragged down into Hell. I do shudder to think what Illyana will do to her a little. __On the other hand poor Monet's Penance has a further time to go yet. ___Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. ____I've decided to end this story here and squeeze in a story all about the fallout. I'm calling it;__

__**SmallvilleX: Evolution Year 3.**____**(1.5)**____**: **____**The Search for Magik**__

__Summary: After Illyana's true nature was revealed she vanished and now the search for her is on. ____Can the____ X-Men ____find her before they____ learn how she can be the worst enemy imaginable? Also Clark has some 'splain____in____ to do!__


End file.
